Loud Silence
by PanHopeNvs
Summary: "Please, gentlemen," said Pan, giving an impressively deep curtsey, "Warmly welcome the buxom Trunksette!" Trunks timidly walked into the room, his women's shoes clicking against the floor. Goten and Uub stared at him with slacked jaws in hushed silence.
1. Goten's Last Wish

_Loud Silence_

Welcome to my epic story—this one is my baby.

If you like Trunks and Pan together, shaken up and with a medieval A/U twist, you've come to the right place! There's also some Goten/Bra and Marron/Uub for your reading pleasure. Many characters are deceased, but we will follow their progress in heaven and see them quite often.

Notes on the story:

Chikyuu: A country on the planet Earth, amassing approximately half the territories. Ruled by the Son family, although only Goten and Pan remain. In order to protect Pan, the Sons have concealed her identity from the world, and she has spent her life masquerading as a boy.

Vegeta: Another country on Earth. Ruled by the Briefs-Vegeta family. Trunks has been raised by his father to be a cold-hearted tyrant. He is angry, disturbed and ruthless.

In this story, saiyans are mighty warriors with superhuman strength, speed, hearing, and etcetera, but their manipulation of ki is limited. They can only fly on the Flying Nimbus.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

A girl with cropped black hair stood by the window looking out on the Kingdom of Chikyuu blankly. Her dark eyes lifeless and dull, had lost all their sparkle and shine. Her pale face was etched with pain.

In her fingers she clutched tightly onto a small golden pendant on a chain. She had her hand clenched into a fist, and her nails dug painfully into her skin… but no pain could ever compare to the great pain in her heart.

Still, no evidence of tears was visible on her grief-stricken face. She had borne her loss without showing any emotion. She had learned long ago that it was better to not let emotions take over, because then you have the risk of being hurt more.

Not that it didn't hurt her to keep all the emotions locked up deep inside, for that anger and hatred to continued to cloud her judgment. But yet she couldn't cry. Her legs barely supported her as it was, they were weak with the shock of what had just happened to her. But she wouldn't allow herself to be broken. To cry.

She couldn't. To cry was to show weakness, to display vulnerability, and a true warrior never shed tears. Pride was a thing that a warrior valued more than their own life.

"Oh, uncle…" the girl whispered, her voice shaky. She closed her eyes, not able to keep the horrible memory from her mind.

_*Flashback*_

_She knelt by Goten's bedside, her head bowed. She put her trembling hands together in a silent prayer, hoping that by some miracle…_

_"Pan," said Goten, in a steady voice, "Don't be sad. You knew this was going to happen…"_

_Pan opened her eyes and there was a great sadness in them, "Goten, Please tell me it isn't true! This can't be happening… I mean…you've suffered worse wounds in battle before, and lived! You can't be dying…you can't!"_

_"Pan, you know that it's true," said Goten taking her hand into his own. His face was streaked with pain, and with every word he spoke, he winced at the effort, "The physician said that I was bleeding internally…there's nothing that can save me."_

_"To hell with the bloody doctors!" said Pan desperately, "You're a saiya-jin! You're Son Goten, the King of Chikyuu! You're my uncle…you can't die…"_

_She bent her head in an attempt to suppress the tears that were building up in her eyes. Goten, managed to sit up in bed and pull his niece up beside him. He hugged her and said softly, "Panny, I'm sorry for leaving you…but, you know I love you. I know that you will make peace between the two countries, it is your destiny."_

_"No, Goten!" said Pan, burying her face in his shoulder as she held him tightly. Her whole body trembled, "I don't care about destiny! You're the only one I have left! You're like my brother, my best friend, you've taken my father's place since he died, you're my mentor. You're everything to me. When you're gone…"_

_"Panny! Are those tears in your eyes?" asked Goten, lifting her chin and looking at her surprised, "You are the strongest person I know! You never cried through your mother and father's deaths, or your grandmother and grandfather's deaths…"_

_"No!" she answered, "I didn't cry because you were there for me! You always comforted me, and told me things to make me feel better...but who's there for me now? No family, no friends…no one…"_

_"There's Marron."_

_"She doesn't understand the way you do!" cried Pan, her voice breaking, "She d…doesn't e…even know that I'm a girl…she st…till has a mother and father. You and I have no one but each other…and now…now…"_

_"Oh, Pan-chan," said Goten, "This has been a hard time for us all hasn't it? We've all lost some one dear to us… I've lost Bra… but now I'm going to see her again…"_

_"Goten, you're the only one left in the whole world…that I care about this way. My only family… I will be all alone, but…" Pan frowned, "I…I'm being selfish aren't I? I mean… you want to die…you want to be with Bra…but I can't accept that. I can't think of you not being here…Goten! I can't take this! Please don't go!"_

_"Pan, I'm dying. I can feel it," said Goten, "Please, don't make this difficult…I'm just like my dad, I hate saying goodbye. But before I leave this world I have to do something important."_

_Pan watched as Goten struggled to move and fished an item out of his pocket. He held it up and it glistened, "Pan, this golden pendant…Your father told me to give it to you. It's pure…as pure as the heart of a Son. I think it's supposed to remind you that there will always be hope…but, it's a mystery, because no one knows it's secret. You must take it and keep it. It's essential in the journey that lies ahead of you."_

_Pan took the pendant slowly, stared at it, "May I ask, what journey?"_

_"I would have told you before…but…I couldn't…you are the one who is destined to save Chikyuu," Goten clutched his side in pain, "Pan, listen, another thing…I know that you're the only one left…but don't give up…you can beat the Vegetans all by yourself…"_

_"How?" asked Pan despairingly, "That's almost impossible! One girl to murder hundreds of men…"_

_"No! Not murder!" he said shocked, "Pan…it's not revenge you're after, it is peace…You can do it without killing…"_

_"How?" asked Pan, "They will kill me first if I don't kill them! How am I supposed to do it?"_

_"It's easy…" said Goten, "You have to soften the heart of the Vegetan King… make him realize that this war is wrong…talk to him…"_

_"Soften his heat?" asked Pan incredulously, "You want me to soften the heart of selfsame man who caused you to be like this? Goten, sometimes I wonder about your sanity…but I will do as you ask…How am I supposed to get by the guards?"_

_"Well…" Goten thought for a second, "When I am gone, my brother's Z-sword will belong to you. Just tell them who you are, and if they don't let you through, then FIGHT!"_

_"The fighting will be the easy part," said Pan, "What do I say to Trunks? How do I reach him?"_

_"Pan, you will know what's the right thing to d…do…" Goten gasped as a wave of sharp pain shot through his side, "I don't have much time left to live…please Pan, it's my last wish…do it for me…make us proud. I know that you can do this…you're our last hope…you must fulfill your destiny…and someday everything will be all right again…I love you Pan, my dearest niece…be strong…never give up…all of Chikyuu is depending on you…I'm depending on you, to make life in this wretched world worth living…please, Panny…we're depending on you…"_

_Pan's eyes widened in fear as she watched Goten's chest rise with his final shuddering breath. She put her forehead to his chest and tried to feel his energy. He had gone._

_"No! No..." she wanted to scream, but she controlled the rage and misery lest it take over and drive her insane._

_"Goten…" she managed to whisper, embracing his lifeless body, "I love you, too… I love you."_

_His last words echoed in her mind, we're depending on you. She slowly got up and took one last look at her uncle, as his body disappeared before her eyes. Not a single tear was shed, as she thought what peace he must be in right now…leaving her to the hell of living…but Goten would be happy. He would be reuniting with Bra in heaven…and his mother and father. Pan clasped her hands together once more, and bowed her head. I shall honour your last wish, my dear uncle. Chikyuu will be released from the Vegetans hatred, my people will know peace. As Pan walked out of the room, she felt a heavy weight on her heart, and knew that it would take a tough struggle to get through this…but she would make it, even if she was alone in the world._

_*End Flashback*_

Pan stood in her room, trying to gather up her courage. All Goten's words, still fresh in her mind kept entering her thoughts. The memory of his pained face tormented her….she could recall her father saying to her once,_ there is pain at death, but no pain in death, remember that. Death hurts the living more than the deceased, because sometimes living with loss can be harder than anything. That is why you must be strong…_

Her fingers tightened around the pendant in her hand. _Daddy_, she thought, closing her eyes to try and block out the painful memory of her father's death. He had died in the battlefield, with honour, and yet the Vegetans had laughed. Goten and Pan had been so overcome with grief that they were unable to fight; unable to avenge Gohan. But Goku had continued to fight, and had died trying.

The memory of her grandfather's death haunted her the most, because she felt that it was partly her fault…Pan had killed King Vegeta after that, in her rage…but it was still too late to bring back her beloved grandfather…_If only I had found the courage to fight…my grandfather might still be alive… but I couldn't move… I behaved like a human! I let my emotions take over! Well, at least I know not to ever let that happen again… I will not let my grief overcome me… I will keep it inside, hide it… hide all my true feelings… that way my heart won't be my weakness…_

_But what would my grandfather think? People always told him that he was soft… that his feelings would be the death of him… but he didn't listen, he continued to fight fairly, with compassion… and most of the time he won…but…_

_I am not my grandfather. Pan looked out the window sadly, I have to hide my feelings. If I want to survive and succeed at making peace. I will fight with honour as well…for I am a Son. I am Son Pan, and I will free the Kingdom of Chikyuu…I will!_

_But…how?_

A helpless look crossed Pan's face. She couldn't just hop on the Flying Nimbus and fly over to The Kingdom of Vegeta…could she? Surely it wasn't that easy! _Oh, what do I do_? Looking through her window up at the sky, Pan sighed, _Oh Goten! How much I need you right now!_

A voice snapped Pan out of her thoughts and made her turn around, "Prince…er, King Pan?"

Pan, who was used to being addressed as "Prince" still got annoyed every time someone called her by that title. She knew that it was better for the Vegetans to think she was a boy, because if they knew she was a girl they would try to kidnap her and hold her hostage. Something like that could mean the surrender of Chikyuu. But if they thought that she was a boy then they wouldn't attempt the kidnapping, because they would assume that "he" could defend "himself", whereas a girl could not.

Even though she was used to being called "Prince", nothing could prepare her for the shock of being called "King". She looked for a second at the person who had addressed her. It was none other than the Countess, Lady Marron Chestnut.

"King?" asked Pan dazed, "I am not the King."

"Yes," said Marron softly, "You are now the King."

Pan suddenly remembered the fact that she had just lost her uncle…who was the King of Chikyuu…that would make her the heir to the throne…

"Please do not call me King," said Pan, "I do not wish to be reminded."

"Really?" said Marron her tone becoming a bit harsher, "Are you sure that is the reason? Are you sure you would not rather be called _Queen_?"

Pan was about to gasp in shock, but she quickly caught herself, "Don't be silly! Why would I want to be called queen?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" asked the Lady Marron, obviously growing angrier by the second, "Since you were born…when I was just nine years old, I've heard people calling you "Princess" by accident. Even my own mother! Do you know how many times I've heard the word "Princess" being whispered around the castle? Yet when I ask "Who is this Princess you speak of? I know not of any Princess of Chikyuu!" they do not answer, or tell me that I have heard wrong, and they really had said Prince!"

"Maybe you did hear wrong," suggested Pan, but she feared that Marron had guessed the truth. After all this time in the castle, living and growing up with Pan and so many people who knew the truth, it was hard to keep up the ruse. It could be possible that Marron was more astute than Pan had thought.

"I did not hear wrong!" shouted Marron, "And why is it that whenever we call you Prince, you snap at us as if we've said something bad?"

"I do not," said Pan, "Perhaps it's your imagination."

"It is not!" Marron stomped her foot, "Tell me this: Why do you walk like a girl and talk like a girl? Why do you look…well, why do you look sort of like a girl, maybe if you grew your hair longer… Why were you best friends with Bra? Why aren't you tall and muscular like the rest of men in your family? And why the hell did your father call you _Panny_?"

Pan looked at Marron speechless, "Um…Because…?"

"See!" said Marron triumphantly, "You can't answer! You _are_ a girl! Sure you may eat and fight like a boy, but I can see past that! You have been hiding your real gender all your life! Isn't this true, _Princess_?"

"I…" Pan glared at Marron, "If you reveal this to anyone, I will kill you with my bare hands for the crime of treachery, and betraying a secret of the royal family."

"I shall not tell," said Marron, "I just don't know why you didn't tell me sooner. It pains me to know that I am not trusted, but I swear to Dende that I will not tell anyone."

"You may leave now…" said Pan, then she gasped realizing that Marron was holding the Z-sword on her outstretched palms, "How did you get my father's sword?"

"I was told to give this to you by…" Marron looked at the ground and Pan noticed the way her hands trembled, not with the weight of the sword, but with sadness…

Pan walked over to Marron, "Who told you to give it to me?"

Marron looked up and Pan frowned, because there were genuine tears in her eyes, "I loved him, you know. Oh, how I loved him! And now he's gone…"

_She can't mean Goten_, thought Pan,_ she knows that he loves Bra…but then again…_, "Do you mean my uncle?"

Marron nodded, "Forever. That's how long I've loved him. Even before he ever met Princess Bra… but how could I compare to her? The very first day Princess Bra ran away from Vegeta, the very first day that you and King Goten met Princess Bra, King Goten had bonded with her. I didn't stand a chance against the saiya-jin princess. Even when King Goten started courting Lady Paris, I knew he would still end up with Princess Bra…"

Pan looked at Marron astonished, as she continued to speak her feelings for Goten. A few silver droplets of misery slid down Marron's cheeks as she spoke…

"And then when Princess Bra took ill, King Goten was at her side in seconds... I know they loved each other. Princess Bra was the luckiest girl in the world…she died in his arms…I know it's not right for me to say this…but I was jealous of her…she had his love. King Goten's always been out of my reach, but at least I was able to see him. He would smile at me, and speak pleasantly with me. That was all I could ask…and now he's gone…gone to her…he's up there somewhere, happy with Princess Bra, and I'm down here all alone…"

Marron burst into tears, and Pan stared at her in shock. _Marron loved Goten?_ _I never knew. __The poor girl. She could never have had him… he and Bra were always soulmates._ Pan looked at Marron as she cried, and knew that Marron must feel something akin to the heartache she was feeling. Pan wanted to give her old friend an embrace, but her own emotion had her rooted to the spot. She wanted to say something comforting, but she couldn't think of anything past the pain of loss. She sighed, remembering a poem that Bra had liked and recited it for Marron in a soft voice:

"I hold it true, whate'er befall;  
I feel it, when I sorrow most;  
'Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all."

Pan held Marron's gaze, "I truly wonder if that poem was written during a war."

Marron sniffled, fighting back her tears and looked at Pan. She was quiet for a moment, then began to smile in admiration.

"Princess Pan Son, my lady, you are the new ruler of the Kingdom of Chikyuu," Marron held out the Z-sword and a new light came into her eyes, "I believe that you will be the one to make peace for this kingdom. King Goten, the noblest man I have ever known, had faith in you, and therefore I have faith in you. I will serve you dutifully. It is your decision where you shall go from here. But whatever you decide, I will assist you in every way I can."

Pan reached out and took the sword from Marron. She looked at the girl with a new respect, "Lady Marron Chestnut, I appoint you to take care of my Kingdom while I am gone. I am counting on you to keep things in order until I come back… if I come back. "

Marron's face was set with determination, "I have every confidence that you will come back. Go, and may Dende be with you! Godspeed, my Queen."

"Marron..." said Pan gently, "Please do not call me Queen. Or King. I'm not ready for it…besides Goten is coming back. I intend to make a wish on the dragonballs…So just keep calling me Prince before others…or Princess in private if you'd like."

"Yes, Princess," Marron curtsied deeply before leaving the room. Pan looked after her, feeling a wave of warmth return to her spirit. Marron had been her friend since a young age, and had always been loyal, but the barrier between them had been the truth of Pan's identity. Now, it seemed that not only did she have a stronger opinion of the girl whom she had once thought as untrustworthy, but she had some more hope to hold onto. Marron was a good friend and ally. Raising the Z-sword up high, she slashed it through the air. It made a whooshing sound, and Pan admired the way in shone in the dim light.

"With my father's sword in my hand," began Pan with fortitude, "I shall avenge the deaths of everyone in my dear family…and I shall make peace. I vow to be the best ruler of Chikyuu that I can possibly be!"

Pan walked over to her closet and took out her own shining armour, brushed with gold and bearing the crest of the royal Son family embedded on the front. On the back, embedded was the Chikyuu-jin dragon. It was truly a work of art. The mail was so strong that nothing could penetrate it except for the Z-sword itself. The helmet had a beautiful green feather on it, one that came from Shenlong himself. As Pan donned the magnificent armour, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her, a mysterious golden knight, flying into the country of Vegeta on the Flying Nimbus. What a sight she would be!

Deciding that as soon as they entered Vegetan territory, she would go on without the Flying Nimbus, Pan continued to put on her armour. It was difficult to put it on by herself, but she was too proud to ask for help like the other male knights always did. She was accustomed to doing it alone on occasion, because it had been necessary to hide what was under the armour to conceal her gender. She always preferred to do it alone unless Goten was there to help. Now he was not.

She felt that being able to do things on her own was important, because from here on…her journey would be alone. All alone.

* * *

Thus ends the first chapter! The poem is by Alfred Lord Tennyson.

Trunks makes his first appearance in the next chapter. And he's not happy.

Please don't wait until the end to review, or you never will! It's a really long story, so please try to review every few chapters. Every 4 chapters or so is reasonable, but I will leave it up to your judgement. I appreciate your feedback with all my heart!

First Published 29/06/2001, Edited 05/16/2010


	2. Journey to Vegeta

_Loud Silence: Chapter 2_

I'm sorry for killing Goten, but don't worry, he'll be back. Does any DBZ character ever stay dead? I don't think so! T/P forever.

Enjoy.

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

Pan quickly finished writing the note with her quill. She dipped it into the ink well one last time and signed her name. She read over the note checking for any visible errors.

_Dearest Sir Krillen and Lady Juuhachigou,_

_I would like to inform you that I am going to be taking on the mission of avenging my uncle King Goten's death. I know that you may be against this, but it was Goten's dying wish for me to journey to the Kingdom of Vegeta and attempt to make peace between the two countries._

_I know that it seems like an impossible task, but if my uncle believed it achievable, then I will do my best. Please honour my decision, as your daughter has done. It also seems that you daughter has found out my true gender, so do not conceal it from her any longer._

_Be proud of the Lady Marron, for she has displayed qualities of loyalty, therefore I have given her the honor of looking after Chikyuu while I am gone. Please make sure that everything in the kingdom runs smoothly if, Dende forbid, anything should happen to Lady Marron. You have my sincere gratitude._

_In the name of the Eternal Dragon,_

_The Queen of Chikyuu,_

_**Son Pan**_

_P.S. Do not give up hope! All will be well!_

Pan had added the post scriptum for reassurance. Hope was very important nowadays… she was beginning to realize that herself. Placing her quill back into the ink well, she folded up the letter and placed it on her desk, where they would be sure to find it. The Sons did not believe in keeping servants, and only had the few poor villagers that worked at the castle for pay. Otherwise they handled most things on their own…unlike other royal families. Pan could remember back to the time when Bra had escaped from Vegeta with the Queen Bulma's help.

The saiya-jin princess had been surprised when she realized that the Kingdom of Chikyuu was without a great number of servants…she had been used to living the high life in the Kingdom of Vegeta, with many servants. Yet, she had loved Chikyuu. She lived happily with Goten, Pan, and Marron, until she found out that her beloved mother had died. Having not had the chance to see Bulma in years, Bra was wracked with guilt. She had become very ill, and over the course she followed her mother in death. Goten had never been the same since.

Pan sighed at the memory of her best friend and uncle. There was once a time when they were happy…but even then they had to live in the fear of a siege. Pan left the note and walked into the center of her room with the Z-sword in her hand. She pulled her visor down over her eyes, and smiled. She had been wearing armor at a young age, and was used to the weight of it. She could move swiftly wearing it, and could fight more efficiently than most men.

Looking out through the window she made a step forward and called out:

"FLYING NIMBUS!"

The little fluffy yellow cloud immediately shot through the window and flew around Pan a few times before coming to a stop in front of her. Pan dropped to her knees and put her arms around the cloud, hugging it tightly. She buried her face in it, smiling sadly at the memories it brought to her. With her cheek resting on the soft cloud she sighed and closed her eyes…

The first time she had ever flown on the cloud had been with her father. Touching the soft cottony fluff she could almost hear his warm laugh at the look of surprise on her face when she had first felt the lovely sensation of flying. She had been around three or four years of age, and sitting on Gohan's lap as they soared through the heavens.

She hadn't wanted to leave, so they had remained sitting together on the cloud until the sun went down. Then the two had sat looking up at the stars until Pan had fallen asleep. Gohan had flown back to the Son castle on the Nimbus, and had carried Pan to her room and tucked her in. He had kissed his sleeping daughter on the forehead, whispered goodnight to her then left…

It was one of the few moments in her entire life that Pan could remember she felt completely at peace. For those few moments her first time on the Nimbus, she had totally forgotten about the war, and concentrated only on the fun time she was having with her father, but that was a long time ago… and now not only was that feeling of peace gone… but so was her father….

Stepping onto the flying Nimbus, Pan flew out her open bedroom window into the open air. She turned around once more to look back at her home… she smiled, knowing that if her mission was successful, it would be soon filled with all the people she loved, and the laughter and joy that was once there.

With that thought, Pan, and the Flying Nimbus, disappeared into the night.

From a window in the Son Castle, Juuhachigou and Marron watched as their Queen flew off to make peace between the two warring countries.

"I wish her luck," said Juuhachigou closing her eyes, "For the sake of everyone in the Kingdom of Chikyuu, I wish her luck."

Marron could only nod as she watched Pan fly out of sight, with her hands pressed tightly together, _Good Dende, please watch over her… if anything bad happens to the Princess… then we shall all die at the hands of the Vegetans._

* * *

As Pan entered Vegetan territory, she jumped off the Flying Nimbus and went the rest of the way on foot. She knew the Vegetan landscape very well. She had visited on occasion for diplomatic reasons. On one particular instance when she was younger, her mother had taken her to Vegeta. They had travelled on horseback for many days. Back then, while Bulma had been the Queen of Vegeta, Videl had felt safe enough to try and negotiate a peace treaty with her husband, the King.

Pan had been sent to play with Trunks. King Vegeta said it would be good for the two little "princes" to get to know each other. Pan frowned in the memory of that. Prince Trunks had been rude beyond belief… after talking for a brief time, they had gotten into an argument. Trunks had worn such an angry sneer on his face… They both had drawn their swords and Trunks had made a gash on Pan's arm, while she nearly sliced his leg off before their mothers had separated them.

The scar was still on Pan's skin, and she couldn't help but wonder if the scar she made was still on Prince…no, _King_ Trunks' leg…

She was going to see that boy again…now he would be a man… probably just as rude and horrible as the last time she had seen him. He hadn't looked like a man of hatred… he had actually been quite handsome, with his unusual purple hair… but when she had looked into his burning sapphire eyes, she had seen a passionate hatred that she had never forgotten.

He had spoken with the same coldness in his voice that his father had. King Vegeta had always made Pan shiver when he spoke of killing so calmly… and there was that battle when he had killed her grandfather. Pan had never felt such blinding rage. It had all but frozen her, but as the battle wore on, her anger had exploded. She had been attacking Trunks while Goten took on Vegeta, that was their strategy, but in a strange moment, an accident, she didn't even know how she did it, she had gained ground on Trunks, Vegeta had tried to protect him, then she could remember a sickening sound as her sword pierced the King's heart.

She had felt something satisfying when she looked at Prince Trunks. _You killed my father, so I killed yours! _But her satisfaction had quickly changed back to horror when she saw the blood on her sword and King Vegeta lying on the floor at her feet…

As Pan walked on she bit her lip. She never was one who enjoyed killing. But she had seen the way the Vegetans were _smiling _at her father and grandfather's deaths… those heartless smiles that got her saiya-jin blood boiling…

Every step that she took in this hateful land brought back horrific memories of her childhood. The hundreds of deaths that she had witnessed… and caused. The Sons had believed there was a way to peace without killing, but was there?

Pan shuddered as she remembered those men coming at her with swords… there wasn't much she could do… she had swung her own sword and sliced open necks in one blow… it was as Prince Trunks had said the day they had gotten into the fight,_ In this world, it's either you kill, or be killed!_

_No! _thought Pan shaking her head, _he was wrong! My grandfather wouldn't have agreed to that! There is a way to peace! And I will find it!_

And she walked on further into the Kingdom of Vegeta, and the memories kept coming she closed her eyes tightly. A tiny bang made her open her eyes. She realized what had made the sound and smiled. It was the pendant that Goten had given her hitting against the inside of her armor…

The one that he said was to give her hope…yes, hope.

Pan's pace suddenly quickened as she remembered the thousands of people back home…and Goten's last words, _we're depending on you_…

It was enough to keep her going and drive her onward. She had made a promise to her uncle, and she was going to keep it. Forcing the ugly thoughts out of her head, she continued to walk, and drew closer to her destination with every passing second.

* * *

Soon it would be morning, and Pan hadn't stopped walking. She could see now a familiar hill… the selfsame hill that she could remember lay right in front of the Kingdom of Vegeta… and if she was correct there would be dozens… perhaps hundreds of soldiers guarding the castle. Unlike Chikyuu, Vegeta was always at arms, ready for battle.

As Pan approached the hill she crouched down at the bottom of it to form a plan of attack. Knowing that there were so many men-at-arms just a few feet away, her heartbeat quickened as she lay hidden from sight. If they were to spot her…

Would they even take the time to find out who she was before they attacked? Well, they wouldn't need to find out who she was… her armor spoke her name clearer than any words could. On the breastplate was the crest of Chikyuu, and she proudly bore the Son emblem.

They would immediately recognize her as Chikyuu-jin royalty… and the only Chikyuu-jin royalty left was the Prince of Chikyuu…or the King if they had received word of Goten's death. She prayed they hadn't. Nonetheless they would be able to identify her, or who they thought she was.

It always aided her in battle that the other warriors believed she was also male. Under her heavy armor they could hardly tell. It had always given her a sense of comfort before entering a battle, as though the deception of her identity was another much larger suit of armor. It made her feel larger than she was, and she lived up to what was expected of her. The only two people in Vegeta who had ever known the truth were Bulma and Bra… and now they were both gone. She was well protected by the lie created by her family.

Still, there could be any number of men waiting over that hill. Pan had never backed out of something in her entire life, and it shamed her to realize that the thought was now crossing her mind. She knew it would be better to approach now, when the reinforcements were asleep… but it didn't feel right to her.

Besides, it was pitch black, and she would rather wait till the day time when she could see her opponents. Looking to the side she could make out a bunch of trees. Deciding that the tress were a great place to get a few hours of rest before the confrontation, Pan crawled noiselessly towards the trees and made her way deeper and deeper into the thicket. When she felt comfortable she leaned back against a tree sighing.

Her stomach growled.

She realized all of a sudden just how hungry she was… she never did like to fight on an empty stomach. Reaching down to one of the satchels tied onto the side of her armor, she opened it and picked out a tiny green senzu bean and popped it into her mouth.

_There. That should keep me going for a while_… Pan had hardly been under the tree for a few minutes before she noticed the first rays of morning light streaming through the branches. Sighing again she shifted uncomfortably, _Do I have to do this? I could end up being killed. I may not even get a chance to see Trunks, much less speak to him. I don't want to have to hurt people. But I promised Goten I would try._

Pan crawled back out from the trees and to the foot of the hill. It was getting brighter, and she could see the sunrise in the east. _I suppose it's now or never_…

Pan walked up the hill in smooth even strides, until she reached the top. She stood there for a second, looking at the vast number of soldiers guarding the castle. Her golden armor must have reflected the sunlight, because a few of the soldiers turned their heads and looked at her.

Looks of fear crossed their faces as Pan raised the Z-Sword high in the air. From her vantage point on the top of the hill, she could see many of the soldiers coming at her in a flanking formation. She bent her head and closed her eyes, regretting what she was about to do. But when she opened her eyes and looked back at the soldiers she decided not was not the time for regret.

"This is for my family!" she cried and as the men came at her she brought down her sword numerous times in different angles, cutting straight through the men's armor and wounding them. She tried to cause wounds that would disable them temporarily, but not kill them, but occasionally she found herself inflicting a serious wound. They continued to flank her, and eventually surround her. She persisted in fighting them off with all the skill she had acquired in training over the years, and all the natural talent that came from being of a saiya-jin bloodline. Her earliest memories were of her grandfather teaching her to fight. It was part of who she was. She felt alive.

* * *

Meanwhile up in a room in the castle, a young man came running into the King's bedchamber, obviously in a panic.

"King Trunks! Your Majesty! Wake up! The Kingdom is being attacked!" cried the man.

The covers on the bed shifted and Trunks sat up, glaring menacingly at the man. He brushed his lavender hair out of his face.

"It is 4 o'clock in the morning!" roared King Trunks, "What has caused you to disturb me at this time? It had better be something monumental! Because if it is not…"

The man backed away a few steps under the piercing glare of the King.

"B…But your m...majesty…" the man stuttered meekly, "The Kingdom is u…under a…attack!"

"Attack?" asked King Trunks, the word catching his interest. He got out of bed and stretched, "By how many men? From which direction, what are their tactics?"

"One man, your h...highness," the man nervously looked at the King, "On the south side. He s…seems to be really strong… he's killed almost half the guard!"

"Oh, really?" King Trunks asked, advancing on the scared messenger, "And I suppose that this man is a Chikyuu-jin… a Son no doubt, with saiya-jin blood running through his veins?"

"Yes, your majesty," said the man, sweat running down his face, "His armor bore the crest of Chikyuu and the Son emblem."

"Strange. This is either a challenge, or a crazed suicide mission," King Trunks looked at the man, "I wish to be clothed in armor, and have my sword brought to me. I shall take on the Son myself."

"Yes, y…your highness…" the man quickly left to carry out the King's orders.

* * *

Outside the castle, Pan seemed to be holding her own, but her arms were growing tired. She would have liked to put down the sword for a few seconds, but she couldn't take the risk of being without a weapon for a moment. The attackers were fewer in number, and had changed strategy. Instead of coming directly at her, they were surrounding her and waiting for the right moment. They were working together in trying to coordinate and distract her, and it was much more effective. They still had been unable to wound her, but she was beginning to grow very tired. The hardest part was trying not to kill them, but she knew that many of the men she had wounded would die without medical attention. Having physicians and medical personnel around had not been a strength of Vegeta since Bulma had died.

Pan tried not to focus on the carnage around her… the carnage that she had caused. She tried to keep her eyes on the enemies. _Of course they wouldn't just let me pass. Foolish humans, I do not want to hurt them. I just want to get to Trunks…why don't they just surrender? Yet I admire them… they are so loyal… but loyal to a man that does not deserve it…_

Pan continued to fight, and the number of standing men continued to decrease. Abruptly, they stopped coming at her. They stepped aside.

Looking at them with confusion Pan wondered, _have they surrendered? _But that idea quickly was dismissed when she saw a man clothed in metallic black armor standing just at the bottom of the hill. Pan felt a chill run through her, _The King of Vegeta… will he have a word with me? If not, can I stand against him? I will have to find out…_

Walking down the hill slowly, Pan came face to face with the King. Their visors covered most of their faces, so they could not read facial expressions. Trunks towered over Pan in height.

"King Trunks. I wish only to speak with you," said Pan evenly, trying not to let her voice show any fear or any hint of a challenge.

"Pan, what an unexpected visit. You want to speak?" The King laughed and said in his cold voice, "We shall speak soon enough… if you survive!"

King Trunks raised his sword in the air, and before Pan could contradict they were engaged in one on one combat. They both moved so quickly that there was no time to pause for breath. Finally, someone was delivering blows on Pan, and despite her armor, he was managing to wound her.

After some minutes of clashing swords and heated struggle, Pan realized that there was a pain in her leg and she wasn't moving as quickly whenever she needed to use that knee. She didn't remember when the blow had hit her, she only could think, _that's either fractured or broken… no time to worry about that… concentrate on the fight…his side is open…yes!_

The two warriors went at each other for over an hour non-stop, both of them injuring the other severely. It was only till King Trunks aimed a blow at Pan's head and knocked her helmet off did they pause in their fighting. She had fallen to her knees and she fought a bout of dizziness at the head injury. She struggled to grasp her sword and right her balance. She needed to defend or it could all be over.

King Trunks raised his sword to strike at the exposed flesh but suddenly stopped and stepped back. He lifted his visor to look at her and his face registered shock. Pan fumbled for her sword weakly, wondering if he was going to aim for her head right away... Instead he did something she didn't expect. He took his own helmet off and studied her carefully. When he finally spoke his words surprised her more than anything.

"You are not Pan... you are a girl."

She dropped her sword in surprise. How was he able to tell that? Her hair was cut short, but long enough to conceal most of her face. The only person to ever figure out her true gender was Marron, but then again, Marron had known Pan all her life. King Trunks had only to look at her to figure it out? He had seen her face before, when she was younger, but he had never guessed. Why now? Pan had always supposed that she wasn't pretty, and looked boyish enough to be taken for a boy…

Well, maybe if she were to die this day she could die with the compliment of knowing that a man found her pretty. She inwardly chastised herself for the inane thought—_that head injury really must have done a number!_

Pan looked up into the King's eyes. They were exactly the same as she remembered. Those two burning blue eyes, belonging to the very same man who had killed her father… those forgettable, haunting eyes… so cold, and full of hatred…but if the eyes were the window to the soul, then it would be impossible to read his mind, for beyond the startling dark beauty of his eyes, there was something clouded, something that Pan did not understand.

_Why did he stop attacking me?_

She struggled to her feet, and the pain in her leg threatened to collapse her. She tried to keep the pain from her face, but the leg was certainly broken, and she had been fighting him on it. Her head spun, but she tried to stand and meet his gaze. She did not realize how long he had been standing like that, looking into her eyes, but what she did realize was that her body was hurting like hell. She could feel the blood dripping down her skin…

She never did take her gaze away from King Trunks' eyes before her own closed, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Chapter 2, all done! Thanks for the reviews. How will Trunks treat the wounded Pan? Will he show cruelty or compassion? In the next chapter, we'll meet the King's right-hand man. A very powerful warrior—but a shameless traitor!

Hope you liked it. And if you did, you really should be nice and click the review button below!

V

First Published 03/07/2001, Edited 05/16/2010


	3. Prophesy of Uub

Loud Silence ch.3

Some underhanded plotting and scheming in this chapter, along with some cliché memory loss fun. Enjoy.

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

Everything was black, but she could hear a voice faraway in the distance…

"Who are you?"

_Who am I?_

"The Queen of Chikyuu."

"Don't play games with me! Who the hell are you?"

She felt her self being shaken by the shoulders, until her eyes opened. She gasped when she saw the King of Vegeta leaning over her. _Am I dreaming? Is this a nightmare? Where am I? _He looked angry.

"Who are you?"

She remembered the events that had passed in a flash. She felt the pain in her head from the concussion, and looked at him in surprise. _He hadn't figured it out yet?_ She had told the truth, and he hadn't believed it! _Now what do I do? I shouldn't tell him that I'm the Queen of Chikyuu…I'll be killed… better to be someone of less consequence. Oh, well…time for some play acting…._Pan tried to look confused, "I don't remember."

"Hmmm, amnesia…" King Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Well, I did hit you pretty hard. Your memory should return soon enough. Then you will tell me who you are."

Pan nodded. She must prepare to make up a name and story. Suddenly she gasped realizing that she was not in the middle of a bloody battlefield anymore, but lying on a bed in the middle of a beautifully furnished room.

"Where am I?" asked Pan looking around.

"You are in a room in the Vegetan Castle."

"What?" Pan would have sat up but when she looked down she realized that she was not wearing her armor anymore and was covered only by a blanket, she looked up angrily, "How much clothes am I wearing underneath this blanket?"

"Nothing but your underclothes and a few bandages."

"What?" Pan frowned, "Bandages?"

"I had the physician take a look at you," King Trunks scoffed, "I don't know how you did it, but you managed to kill more than half of the castle guard, and then duel with me, and you're still alive. Sure your leg is broken and you've got several fractures, but…you survived, and you're a _girl_!"

"Well, of course I am!" Pan felt like punching the King in the face for his implication, but instead she just brushed her short hair away from her face, "What did you expect?"

"I expected…" the King frowned, "I thought you were …the Prince of Chikyuu…"

"The Prince of Chikyuu…" Pan really couldn't believe that he hadn't figured it out. She couldn't believe that he didn't recognize her from years ago. He still thought that the Prince of Chikyuu was a boy, and that she was someone completely different. Could he see no resemblance to the young "boy" he had known? Had she grown and changed so very much? _If nothing else, should my fighting not have given it away? I must be rusty._

"When you get your memory back, I want to know how you gained possession of armor belonging to the Prince of Chikyuu. You either stole it, or it was given to you…" King Trunks looked at her in amazement, "Tell me… how did you learn to fight like that? I have never seen another woman do such a thing."

"I…" Pan would have liked to say 'I do not remember' but that might have ticked him off, so she settled for saying, "I remember training with the Sons."

"Oh, really?" that seemed to catch the interest of King Trunks, "So you are not a saiya-jin?"

Pan was a quick thinker, she did not want to lie, just delay the truth, "A saiya-jin? I don't remember…"

"Forget it," King Trunks looked down at her again, "You know, fighting is a very unladylike thing to do."

She glared at him, "I'm not a 'lady'."

The King rolled his eyes, "Oh, I can see that."

Pan suddenly remembered that she had passed out on the battlefield, "Why didn't you kill me back then? I mean, you had the perfect chance… So why did you let me live?"

"The men told me to," The King smiled evilly, "The men said that rather than killing you I should give you to them for their own usage."

"Give me to them?" Pan growled and sat up, "Give me my sword! I will…"

King Trunks pushed Pan back down onto the bed, "Calm down. I will not give you to them. You would kill them. They are foolish."

"They are!" Pan sat bat, but was still uneasy, "Do you plan to let me live?"

"That depends…" Trunks looked at Pan, "I will decide when your memory returns, and you have given me all the information about Chikyuu that you can…"

"What?" Pan sat up again, "You want me to betray my own Kingdom! Are you crazy?"

"Then I just might kill you…" said King Trunks, "But first I want a rematch… as soon as you are healed I shall battle you again. You are the first worthy opponent I've met in a while…"

"Agreed," Pan looked around, smelling something good, "I'm really hungry…"

King Trunks placed a platter of food in front of her, "You may not be able to eat all this but you need to try…"

Pan looked at the food then back at Trunks, "Are you planning to starve me to death?"

King Trunks looked at her confused, "This is a lot of food…"

"Is it?" Pan held onto the furniture for balance and got up from the bed, still clutching the blanket around her, "I will come downstairs and eat just like everyone else."

King Trunks' mouth opened in shock, "You can walk on that broken leg?"

Pan looked at him, "Well, yes. I've been injured worse before."

"How the…I won't even ask. You must be a saiya-jin," Trunks shook his head, "Anyway, get dressed. There are clothes in that closet over there, be down for dinner in an hour. If you need anything call the maids. When your memory returns, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do…"

He turned to leave then looked back at her for a second, "That is if I don't kill you first."

Then he left. Pan walked towards the closet, and opened it. Her head spun with dizziness again at the shock of what it contained. Dresses, it was filled with _dresses_. Her charade was over; she would have to appear for the first time before a banquet as a female. It was an entirely new charade—she would have to play a part that was new to her. She remembered the King's words, _If you need anything call the maids_…sure, call the maids.

Pan wouldn't allow herself to be dressed by maids. It came from the long-time fear of someone discovering her gender. Picking out one of the dresses, a nice simple black one with long sleeves, she closed the door and studied it carefully. _Now how the heck do I get this thing on? Hmmmm…_…

Pan undid the strings at the back of the dress, and slipped it over her head. She put her arms through the holes then sighed. _Now how do I pull the strings_? Reaching behind her she tried to grab a hold of the strings. It took her several minutes before she could finally get both of them and pull them tight. She couldn't bow them properly, so she simply tied the string into a knot.

Walking in front of the mirror, she looked at herself to make sure she had put on the dress right… she never had worn one before in her life. When she saw her reflection she noticed the pendant Goten had given her still hanging around her neck. She also noticed her somewhat short hair hanging limply around her face. She had never cared much about her hair before… but she was supposed to look like a girl…

Picking up a brush from the dresser, she yanked it through her hair a few times, until most of the tangles were gone. She decided she looked a little better… if the hair were longer, it would be nice.

Her arms and legs still hurt from the battle, but she could handle it. Looking around she wondered where the weapons were. She had never gone around without a weapon before…

Slapping her head she remembered that she was in a girl's room. _I guess I'll have to go without a weapon until I can steal one from somebody_… Pan walked out of the room, trying not to limp on her broken leg. She had to take small steps in order not to hurt herself. _Where did that moron King Trunks put my senzu beans? I'll have to ask him for them_.

* * *

Pan walked down the stairs and into the great hall. She sat at the table near to King Trunks. He looked at her for a second.

"Why are you wearing black?" he asked her.

"Someone in my family died recently," said Pan, _and it is your fault! _She remembered Goten and tried to soften her rage.

"Oh," King Trunks seemed not to care, "Well, is you memory returning any?"

"I think some of it is. Bits and pieces," Pan tried not to lie, but not to tell the truth either.

"Good," King Trunks glanced impatiently at the serving maids who were passing around the food, "Well, what do you remember?"

"My parents are dead," said Pan,_ and that again is your fault._

"Do you remember your name?" he asked.

"I… it is… umm. There are a lot of names floating around in my head. Mostly images. It's very fuzzy."

"Well, I'll have to call you something until your memory comes back…" King Trunks looked at her, "Well, when I first saw you I mistook you for the Chikyuu-jin prince… could I call you by his name?"

_He can't mean my name_? Pan frowned, "And what name would that be?"

"Pan," King Trunks shrugged not caring, "Is that okay with you?"

"Uh…okay. I like that name," Pan almost smiled, despite her anger, _he's calling me by my own name and he doesn't even know it. How ironic!_

"So tell me, do you remember where the treasures were hidden in the Chikyuu-jin Kingdom?"

Pan's spirits fell. She knew where the treasures were hidden. Not that there was much left… but he expected her to tell? Luckily for Pan the serving maid came around to hand out food. She put some chicken on Pan's plate and Pan looked up at her, "Do tell me we're getting seconds, right?"

Prince Trunks observed this with his head cocked to the side slightly amused. He snapped his fingers to get the maid's attention. When the girl turned to him he smiled, "Give the lady just as much food as you would give me."

Several gasps arose around the table. _No one ate as much as the king!_ But the serving maids were afraid, and they did as they were told. Pan smiled, when her plate was finally as full as she liked it.

Without a glance at anyone else, she picked up the food and started to eat it. She could feel eyes on her as the mountain of food slowly decreased in size. When she was done she looked up at the king.

"When's dessert?"

King Trunks frowned, "Dessert? You're lucky that I'm feeding you at all! You're lucky that I spared your life! And you, _the enemy_, are asking for dessert?"

"Fine then!" Pan crossed her arms, "If I don't get dessert, you don't get your Chikyuu-jin secrets!"

"Oh, so you want to play like that?" the King smirked, "If I don't get Chikyuu-jin secrets, you don't get your sword back!"

"Ha! You wouldn't do that," Pan sent him a challenging look, "You know that is dishonorable."

"Who ever said that I was honorable?"

Pan hadn't expected that. She glared at him, and he glared back. They glared at each other for a while until Pan suddenly pushed her chair back and got up.

"I don't need dessert."

King Trunks smiled.

It was all Pan could do to keep from walking over there and putting her fist in his face. _His damned smile is so infuriating! How does he do that? Unnerve his servants by just looking at them? He must be even more cruel than he was as a child! More cruel than his father!_

Pan watched with her hands clenched as he yelled at one of the serving girls for more food. The poor girl had run frightened for her life into the kitchen. And the king had seemed pleased at her reaction. He enjoyed having people scared of him.

_Well, I am not scared of him…and he will pay for killing Goten…Oh, Goten... I know, it's not supposed to be about revenge… I'm supposed to be trying to soften the King's heart. Trying to make him realize that the war is wrong…_

Pan turned around and took another look at the King. She wasn't surprised to see him looking back at her… with those cold hate-filled eyes… if she had not hated him just as much as he hated her, then she would have been afraid of those eyes…

_But I'm not afraid_, thought Pan as she tore her gaze away from his. _Soften his heart? Ha! Impossible._ She turned to walk up the stairs. When she reached her room she stopped for a second. She looked around, and seeing no one, she turned around walked down the hall into towards the room of the King. She could tell it was the king's room because of the golden animal heads on either side, each with a flame burning inside.

_Great… this is my chance to get a weapon…I can't stand another second of walking in this Kingdom without a weapon…I hope there are no guards…_

Pan walked softly on the ground, holding her breath as she reached for the doorknob…

Suddenly she felt a hand go over her mouth. The person had a tight grip on Pan and he moved too swiftly for her to react. Before she could even put up a struggle she felt her self be pulled into one of the rooms along the hall.

Pan heard a click as the door closed and the room was submerged in darkness. The person holding her released her. She could not see a thing…

But then a flame lit up an area of the room and Pan quickly got down into a fighting stance. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she looked at the man who had pulled her into the room. When she saw his face for the first time, she felt that there was something familiar about him…

"Do not be alarmed," he said in a kind voice, "Although I am of the king's service, I would argue against his cruelty any day. Come over here to the fireplace and sit down. I wish to speak to you."

Pan looked at the man, and slowly walked over to where he was sitting by the fireplace. She didn't know whether to trust him or not… he was powerfully strong to have taken her by surprise like he had. She sat down on the floor by the fireplace and cautiously studied his features.

"What is it that you have brought me in here for?" Pan looked at the man, "And… who are you?"

"I have brought you in here to ask you a question…" the man looked at Pan in wonder, "Are you not Princess Pan of Chikyuu?"

Pan bolted up from her seat and looked the man in the eye, "Who told you that?"

"It was told to me a long time ago by…" sadness came into his eyes, and he could not say anymore. He bent his head and Pan could tell he was suffering with the grief that she felt so often…

_But that sadness in his eyes! I have seen that sadness once before…but where? _Suddenly it hit her…_that same look had been in Marron's eyes! Oh, no… no… _Pan sighed and sat down beside the man.

"It was Bra wasn't it?" she asked softly.

The man looked up at Pan, "I loved her, you know. She was a great friend to me… when she was around, I could bear her brother's cruelty… One smile from Princess Bra, and I felt like I could fly…"

Suddenly a little light went on in Pan's mind, and she put a name to the man's familiar face. The dark skin…black hair pulled back into a ponytail…

"Uub!"

"Yes? Oh…so you remember…" Uub sighed, "I met you once. When you and your mother came here to make peace… that time so long ago… you were dressed as a boy. Everyone called you "Prince Pan"… but then the lovely princess Bra had whispered into my ear "That's my best friend. She's not really a boy, but my idiot brother is supposed to think that. Don't tell"…and I didn't tell…you were a friend of my beloved Princess Bra…and if you had gained her friendship, then you had also gained mine…"

"But…do you know about Goten?" asked Pan. Uub had been the first kind voice she had heard since she had come to Vegeta… and it seemed that his heart was broken as well.

"Oh, yes," Uub's eyes shone with unshed tears, "I know that I never had a chance with Princess Bra… from the day she first met King Goten, they were destined to be together… when I visited her, when she had taken ill… she spoke only of him… I remember her words "Uub, my life has been worth living since I met Goten…" and the King of Chikyuu loved her just as much as she loved him, and he was there by her bedside… he comforted her… he spoke with her… and when she died, he had been holding her in his arms…I would have given anything to be in King Goten's place! He was so lucky…. they loved each other. I never could have had Princess Bra… but she was the only person that had ever been kind to me… the only person I had ever loved…"

Pan watched helplessly as Uub spoke of Bra. _He must truly have loved her. Just the way Marron loved Goten… What can I do to help them? They are both so heartbroken… Poor Uub, he has no one…_

"Uub?" Pan bit her lip as tears rose up in her eyes, "I am sorry…I know how you feel… everyone that I have ever loved has died too…it's so hard…"

"Princess Pan…" Uub looked at Pan with a sort of half-smile, "Could…could we be _friends_?"

"Friends?" Pan hesitated for a second. All the friends she ever had were gone…but it couldn't hurt…finding friendship in a world like this was rare… "Well, I guess we could be friends… yes."

Uub grinned, "What were you going into the King's room for? You're lucky that I caught you and not another guard."

"I was going to steal a weapon," Pan smiled, "They gave me a girl's room… no weapons…"

"It's Princess Bra's old room. I have some weapons you can have," said Uub, getting up and walking toward a cabinet. He opened the door and showed Pan a very impressive selection of daggers and maces and any other weapon imaginable.

"Wow," said Pan looking at the weapons in awe, "I see that though the king does not properly feed his subjects, he certainly makes sure that they have good weapons…"

Pan looked at them, then looked back at Uub, "May I…"

"Go ahead, Princess," Uub smiled, "What are friends for?"

"But…" Pan suddenly looked very crestfallen, "If I take one of your weapons, that makes you guilty to the crime of treachery. I cannot take one, I cannot do that to you… I will just steal one from the King…"

"No," said Uub, "You do not want to go into the King's room. Take one of my weapons. If anyone asks, you came into my room, beat me up, stole my weapons then left."

Pan grinned, "Yes. King Trunks would believe that story."

Pan reached out and ran her finger along the blade of a dagger, "They're so beautiful… sharpened too…"

Selecting three small daggers, with matching sheaths, Pan smiled at Uub, "Would it be too much to ask if I said that I needed some boy's clothing?"

Uub held back his laughter, "But you do not need to dress as a boy anymore! The King thinks of you as a Chikyuu-jin girl… a lethal one. He may not know your true identity, but he knows that you are a girl. You do not need to wear boy's clothes."

"But…" Pan sighed, "I could not easily kick him wearing a dress."

Uub burst out laughing, "Well, then by all means, I will give you some pants to wear beneath your dress. I think it would be amusing to see you kick him."

"So do I," said Pan, "I think that I would strap this dagger to my leg in case I needed it. There is no telling what might happen in this kingdom."

"Yes," agreed Uub solemnly, "You could be attacked from behind and caught by surprise again."

"Don't be silly," said Pan, "I could have hurt you if I wanted to! I knew that you were not a threat."

"Yeah, right!" Uub grinned, "I caught you off guard, and you know it!"

Pan smiled, "Okay, well, maybe I didn't expect that… anyway, I had better return to my room now…"

Pan turned to leave but Uub stopped her, "Princess Pan. I am warning you; do not go into the King's room to steal anything. Just come to me and I will do what I can."

"Why not?" Pan looked at Uub, "What if I wanted back my sword? My father gave me that sword."

"Just don't," Uub suddenly blushed, "I think that the King might have company. He usually does."

"Company… what do you mean? Oh…" Pan blushed, "I see. Women. In that case I won't _ever_ go into his room. I'll just ask him for my sword."

"Ask?" Uub shook his head, "You'll have to gain his trust first. Do not do anything that will make him think that you are dangerous. Once he thinks of you as a normal girl, you can manipulate his mind, and make him believe that the war is wrong. I know that you can do it."

"Manipulate his mind?" Pan frowned, "I don't know if I can… but I certainly will try. And gain his trust? It would be easier to gain the trust of a brick wall. But I will try. I'll do it for Goten… and daddy. And all of Chikyuu."

Pan turned to leave but she couldn't help but turn back around for a second, "Uub? May I ask who you think is in the 'company' of the King?"

"Anyone he chooses. It may be a lady of the court, one of the serving girls… or one of the castle maids," said Uub.

"Oh," Pan's voice showed not a hint of emotion, "Thank you, Uub. Goodnight."

As she left, and the door closed with a small click, Uub smiled.

_I can't believe it_, thought Uub, _there may still be hope for peace…from what I've seen, I think it's safe to predict that the Queen of Chikyuu and the King of Vegeta might… just might actually be attracted to one another. Someday they may be more than friends… but then again, someday they may be worse than enemies… whatever happens, I think we can all count on the Princess… but only time will tell… _

* * *

In the next chapter we will have our first visitor from the otherworld.

First Published 10/07/2001, Edited 05/16/2010


	4. Not Even Laughter

Loud Silence ch.4

Well, here's chapter four! I finished it as soon as I could. Thanks for the reviews! The T/P will heat up soon, don't worry. They just have to take their time in warming up to each other. Woohoo!

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

"It's not impossible."

Pan opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked around the room and her eyes widened as she noticed a hazy figure standing in the center of her room. She looked closer and gasped.

"Daddy!" she whispered. She slowly got off the bed and walked towards the apparition.

"Panny," Gohan smiled, "Don't be frightened. I'm not a ghost… well, perhaps, technically, I am… but that's not the point…"

"Oh, daddy!" Pan looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I miss you so much! And everyone else… how are they? Mommy, Grandma, Grandpa….what about Goten…and Bra?"

"They're all fine," said Gohan, "They send their love."

"Why have you come here?" asked Pan, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes," Gohan looked at her with understanding eyes, "There is doubt in your mind."

"What?" Pan frowned, "Doubt?"

"Yes," Gohan said, "You believe that it is impossible to soften the cold heart of the Vegetan King. You want to believe it… but you can't. Yet still you will try, because you want to fulfill the last wish of your uncle, and attempt to make peace between the two Kingdoms. Am I right, daughter?"

"Yes," Pan looked at him in wonder, "How do you know this?"

"That does not matter," Gohan's ghostly figure floated nearer to Pan, but she did not feel afraid as he spoke, "All the King needs is a little love in his life. He needs to have his eyes opened so that he can see what's happening around him… he needs to notice things other than how strong people seem to be… he needs to notice how kind hearted and loving the people around him are…"

"You don't mean me…" Pan said in a whisper.

Gohan nodded, "Panny, dear, you are the only one who can get through to him. And believe me, it is possible… he is not the beast that he seems to be… do you think he looks like a beast?"

"A beast?" Pan remembered the King's finely chiseled face… and his cold blue eyes… no… he was quite handsome… or he would be, if he ever smiled, "No daddy. He does not look like a beast. Even though he certainly does act like one."

Pan had the queasy feeling that he could see her thoughts, as Gohan smiled, "Well, do you think you can handle your mission, my little saiyan? You do not have to try too hard… just be yourself."

Pan nodded, "I promise… I'll try… try to soften his heart…"

Reaching his hand out, Gohan touched the pendant around Pan's neck, and it glowed. He looked up at her, and said in a whisper, "Do not give up hope… we all have faith in you…"

"Oh, daddy…" Pan felt tears come into her eyes again, knowing that her father would soon leave her, "I miss you all so much… Please tell everyone how much I love them… I wish I could be with them…"

"Pan, I know how much you miss us, and we miss you just as much…" Gohan lifted a hand to touch Pan's cheek, and looked at her with the courage in his eyes, "Be brave, my daughter."

Pan nodded and bit her lip, "I will."

"Goodbye, Panny, and remember…it is not impossible…" Gohan's ghost vanished…

And then she woke up.

Pan jumped out of bed and looked at the place where her father had been in her dream… Or had it been a dream? It had been so real… She could still remember anything, and when she reached up a hand to touch the pendant around her neck she could feel it glowing… with hope.

Smiling Pan turned around and looked out her window. The sun hadn't risen yet… it was still early morning. The King was probably sleeping… then Pan frowned, remembering what Uub had said the night before about the King having 'company'. _Trunks is such an idiot!_

Recalling her father's face in the dream, she decided that she would try to refrain from calling the King names, even internally… if she were to gain his trust, she would have to see the best in him, she would have to be nice to him…Pan sighed. _This isn't going to be easy…_

_But it probably will be easier after breakfast…I'm starving!_

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was present in the great hall for breakfast. Pan focused on eating for the most part of the meal, but as soon as it was over, her eyes drifted towards the King, who, as she suspected, was looking straight at her.

_Be nice to him, be nice to him…_..Pan managed to force a smile, "Uh… Good morning?"

"No, it's a terrible morning."

_So much for being nice!_ Pan sighed, "Well, breakfast was fine, was it not?"

"No, it was lacking in both taste and quantity."

"Well, you're the king. Why not do something about it instead of complaining?" said Pan trying not to get annoyed, "Do you not possess a mass of jewels and gold which you could spend on some decent food?"

"I spend my money on decent weapons!" the King frowned, "and I spend it how _I_ want, not how some _peasant girl_ tells me to."

"Peasant girl?" Pan gasped. Had he considered all the possible ranks and titles she might have and decided that she must be a peasant? Was it her language, her manners, her posture? No! It was purely an insult. She kept her fists under the table, "I am _not_ a peasant girl!"

The King polished off some dessert, "I know; you're too skilled at fighting."

Pan checked her temper, and just nodded.

"What do you plan to do today?" asked the King.

"What I plan to do today?" Pan thought for a second, _that is not really the kind of question you ask a prisoner… he's giving me remarkable freedom._

"Well, you said you wanted to fight me again when I was healed. So could we spar perhaps?"

"I said when you were healed, and you are not healed."

"Oh, but I am healed," Pan stood up and walked around, "See? I'm all better."

"I would bet that broken leg of yours is hurting like the fires of hell."

"It is not!" Pan sighed, "Fine then. Have your way. We'll fight some other day."

"Good."

"I'm going to kick your ass anyway," muttered Pan quietly under her breath.

The King raised an eyebrow.

Pan turned around and walked up the stairs to her room, cursing softly.

The King smiled. _She certainly has some spunk._

* * *

Meanwhile in her room, Pan sat on the window seat and looked out onto the courtyard. The courtyard was quite beautiful Pan admitted reluctantly. Almost as beautiful as her own courtyard.

The huge oak trees were made for climbing; the apple trees were great for archery target practice (or a snack). Pan tried to concentrate on the beauty of the courtyard, but her mind kept wondering to the task of gaining the king's trust… would she ever make any progress with him?

Pan sighed and stood up. Just sitting there would accomplish nothing; she had to do something… Pan suddenly smiled. _The courtyard_.

Turning and walking out of her room, she walked downstairs, and turned into a certain room, opened the door and let herself into the courtyard. Pan thought it was odd for her to remember the castle halls so distinctly after not being there for so many years. But it didn't matter.

Out in the fresh air, Pan smiled as the sun hit her face. She walked around curiously looking at everything. When she looked at the tree, she felt a familiar childlike urge to climb it… but decided against it. Her broken leg would heal faster if she rested it.

Looking around she spotted a sparkle in the grass… assuming that it was jewelry she bent over to examine it. Pan gasped in delight. It was even better than jewelry… it was a bow and a few arrows!

She picked it up and held the front with her left hand, positioning an arrow between her thumb and forefinger. With her right hand she straightened the arrow against the string. Looking around she noticed a nice red shiny apple on the apple tree… she couldn't resist. Moving the arrow up to eye level, she aimed, pulled back, and let go of the string.

The arrow soared through the air and neatly pierced the apple, causing it to shake and fall. Pan walked beneath the apple and held out one hand, catching it. She removed the arrow and took a bite out of the apple, grinning.

"Lucky shot."

Pan turned around to see the King of Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed.

"That was not luck," she responded, "That came from years of practice."

"Years?" The King raised an eyebrow, "Years of shooting apples off other people's trees?"

"Yes… that and training in the Chikyuu-jin army," Pan smiled smugly, "Would to like to have a shooting contest?"

"Why not?" King Trunks picked up the bow and arrow and looked at Pan, "What target?"

"Um…" Pan looked around and grinned, "How about that ripe apple _way_ up there?"

It was at the top of the tree, and looked like a cherry from their position.

The King pulled back the string and hit the target easily. Pan caught the falling apple, pulled out the arrow, and tossed it at the Trunks. He caught the apple, and tossed her the bow.

"What's my target?" she asked.

Trunks smiled evilly, and pointed to a man in armor, "I dare you to shoot that guard's ass."

Pan sighed, "No really, what's my target?"

"I'm serious," the king smiled, "Or are you a chicken?"

"Chicken!" Pan was chilled by a sudden memory of Goten. That was something he would say when he wanted to challenge her… she shook her head, "I'm not afraid to, it's just that…"

"You know you're not a good shot? You know that you'll probably miss?" the king had a way of annoying Pan.

"Fine then!" Pan studied the guard's armour and looked for a spot that would take the blow. She raised the bow to eye level, and with a grin at the King, pulled back the string and shot it. The arrow flew threw the air and hit the guard on the behind. The arrow bounced off his armor, and he turned around in surprise.

King Trunks pointed behind him, "She did it."

At the guard's confused expression, King Trunks turned around to see no one there… _Where did she go?_

King Trunks looked back at the guard and frowned. The guard looked at the King with fear in his eyes before turning and sprinting away at top speed. The King's frown grew larger as he heard laughter. He looked up to see Pan sitting in the apple tree. She grinned.

"Why, you little…" The King drew his sword and sliced off the branch of the tree that Pan was sitting on.

"Hey!" Pan felt the branch give way beneath her, so she pushed off the tree and landed on her feet. She crossed her arms and looked at the king, "You don't play fair."

"And you do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I only did what you told me to!" Pan smoothed her dress, glad that she had wore Uub's pants on beneath it—and glad she had found a reason to climb the tree after all, "And quite well, don't you think? I did, after all, hit my target…"

The King suddenly smiled when he remembered the guard's frightened expression after being shot in the rear end by an arrow. He couldn't help it anymore, he laughed.

Pan smiled. _He's laughing! Step one to gaining his trust…laughter! I wonder if he's every laughed before in his life? Oh… yes… he laughed when he sliced my arm open when we were younger… _Pan's smile disappeared, _no…I mustn't think of that now…I must forget the past … I will try to gain his friendship… he does have a nice laugh… oh, that poor guard…_

Pan looked up at him. His eyes were still cold. Not even laughter took that hatred out of his eyes. _Maybe the laughter had been cruel laughter… he would be one to laugh at something like that… No! I can't think like that! I have to try to believe that there is good somewhere deep down in his heart! I can't think like that about him anymore if I am to believe that it is possible…_

"Well, then…Pan…"

She shivered at the way he said her name. It felt so wrong… he didn't even know it was her real name… but he would know sooner or later.

"Yes?" she said.

"I guess you won the archery competition," The King looked at her strangely, "I can't believe I was beaten by a girl. Men run for their lives at the sight of me, yet I, the Vegetan King, am beaten by a girl. Well, congratulations…I guess."

"Oh I feel so special! I won an archery competition against the King of Vegeta!" Pan rolled her eyes, "You have such a low opinion of me. I will prove to you that I'm just as strong as you in every way…I will! You are not as invincible as you think."

"Is this a challenge I'm sensing?" he asked.

"You bet your castle it is!" Pan looked him in the eye, not allowing herself to be intimidated by his icy glare, "I challenge you to…uh… everything!"

"You're on!" The King seethed, "Women today. They think they're all that. Prepare to be beaten in… what was it again? Oh, yeah… _everything_!"

"What do we start with?" asked Pan.

"Anything…" said Trunks, "but not anything that requires use of your broken leg. I do not want you to lose when you are handicapped. I want you to lose when you are at full health. Then my victory will be sweeter."

"Do not underestimate me," Pan looked at him confidently, "It's my victory that will be sweet. And I am not handicapped. Do you have horses?"

"The best in the land," said Trunks proudly, "Would you like to have a jumping competition, or a race?"

"Yes, I would," Pan hid her smile_, I don't have to wear a dress to ride! Yes!_, "Have you riding clothes for me to borrow?"

"I will send you some of mine with a maid," Trunks grinned at her, "Prepare to lose."

"I would say the same to you," Pan turned to leave, but then turned back, "And your horses are not the best in the land! Mine are."

She stuck her tongue out at him then left to change into riding clothes.

King Trunks shook his head in amazement. _That girl bugs me. She really does._

* * *

When Pan got to her room, she noticed riding clothes already laid out on the bed. Whoa! His maids are pretty fast! Probably because he scares them to death… Pan changed into her riding clothes happily. She went downstairs to where the king was waiting.

"Where are your stables?" she asked.

"Stables? We are not going to the stables."

"Then how are we going to get the horses?" Pan's question was answered when some servants appeared at the door to the castle, leading two horses by the reins, "Oh, I assume the big black one is yours?"

"Yes, his name is Invincible, but we call him Vince," he smiled at his horse then looked at the other one, "That's yours. You can call her… Horse. We didn't bother about finding a name for a mare. Everyone knows that girls aren't strong, so why bother?"

He said the last part while looking at Pan, and she growled, "I'll bet that horse is faster than yours! And I'll prove it too… first we need a good name for her… I'll name her….Saila!"

"Saila?" Trunks looked at her curiously, "Why?"

"Unassailable," Pan smiled, "But then again, what's in a name really?"

King Trunks frowned as Pan mounted her horse. With the new, more challenging name, the horse seemed a little bigger, faster, and maybe, just maybe could be surprisingly strong. _Just like the girl riding it_.

He shook that thought from his head as he mounted his own horse. But he couldn't help wondering about the girl temporarily known as Pan… she was so mysterious… and she was up to something… but what? Who was she? Was she a Chikyuu-jin spy?

The King looked at her again and frowned. Whoever she was he would find out… and as soon as she got her memory back, he would know her real identity. But for now, she was the only person around who he could get a good challenge out of. She was, even though she didn't know it, his prisoner. And he wasn't going to let her go back to Chikyuu for a while… dead or alive.

* * *

Next time… a little bit of friendly competition? This can only mean trouble. What are Goten and Bra up to in heaven? And can Uub help Pan to find one of the King's weaknesses?

Don't forget to click that review button, be nice!

First Published 25/07/2001, Edited 06/05/2010


	5. Sweet Little Boy

Loud Silence ch.5

Hello, my dear readers. I will be getting deeper into the story soon, to the more exciting parts. I will soon be putting these characters through some very difficult trials and interesting situations.

Hang on for the ride!

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

The horse's brown fur shone in the sunlight, and Pan reached forward to pat it on the neck. She looked up at the King, who she was following. She couldn't help but admire the way he sat on his horse. He looked so tall and strong…

Dismissing that train of thought, she looked back down at her own horse Pan smiled. The mare had kept up with the King's horse stride for stride, and Pan couldn't wait to send it into a gallop. She was sure that it would prove to be just as fast. And she had every intention of beating the King.

"This is our starting point," said the King gesturing to some funny trees, "We will ride from here all the way to the Chikyuu-jin border and back…"

"The Chikyuu-jin border?" Pan gasped, calculating in her mind, "That's a good three hour ride! Six hours to go there and back! Are you sure…"

"Are you not up to the challenge?" asked King Trunks and he made his voice melodious and soft, "Surely there's nothing better than spending six hours of quality time with _me_?"

He emphasized the word "me" with a smile. And that smile did funny things to Pan. She quickly regained her composure and remembered that he was the enemy and that they were participating in a challenge. She shook certain thoughts from her head and said, "You are so conceited. I was just worried about the horses, I don't know if they can last six hours of constant galloping. It had nothing to do with _you_!"

Pan held onto the reins of her horse and looked straight ahead, determined to win the race. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel his eyes on her, she sat straighter, until something crossed her mind, she looked back curiously, "Why aren't you afraid that I'll ride the horse over the border into Chikyuu and go back to my home?"

The King's horse trotted over to Pan's and he leaned over till his face was inches from hers. He gave her a superior glare and said simply, "You won't."

Pan frowned, "Overconfident, huh? That will cost you."

She looked straight ahead again. The King moved his horse away from hers and asked, "Are you ready?"

Pan felt the thrill of the challenge as she looked at him and said "Yes."

"Well…" he smiled, "Go."

The horses bolted and Pan leaned forward to whisper into the ear of her horse, "We can beat them! Sure they may be male… and larger… and stronger… but so what? We can do it! Hyah!"

Pan urged her horse on, loving the way the wind whooshed in her ears as the horse ran through the meadow. She looked to her side and noticed that King Trunks was keeping up with her easily… and was even a bit further ahead of her!

But Pan knew better than to panic. It was better to lull him into a false sense of security before she took the lead. She concentrated at galloping at a steady pace, so that the horse wouldn't tire out early.

* * *

The King glanced over to his challenger, he smiled. She was a bit behind him. That gave him a sort of confidence. He knew that they both weren't riding at their fastest. They would save that for the end of the race… and what an ending it would be! The King smiled at the way Pan rode. Her posture was firm and noble. She looked rather beautiful, in a wild and untamed way, with her hair blowing back in the wind.

He noticed the way she softly patted her horse on the neck for encouragement now and then. She was a good rider. He stopped thinking about her and put his mind on his own riding… but Kami, was she a good distraction…

Trunks knew that she could ride into Chikyuu if she wanted to when they reached the border, but he instinctively knew that she would not. He did not know why… perhaps she had business in Vegeta… or maybe it was just because she wanted to finish the race… or maybe she felt that she could always escape later… or maybe it was because she foolishly believed that he would let her go…

He grinned. She would feel so humiliated after she lost to him… and he was sure that she would lose. Not only did he have an advantage of being stronger, but he had been riding his horse for a longer time, and knew the landscape much better than her. He almost felt sorry for the girl… but not quite.

The King knew his victory was secure. He looked over at Pan and saw her smiling with confidence and exhilaration from the ride. There was something very familiar about her… he felt as though he'd met her before… but that was impossible.

Convinced that he would win, he dismissed all thought, or at least _tried_ to dismiss his thoughts about the intriguing girl, and enjoy the sensation of the wind on his face. _I'm going to win. No contest_.

* * *

_About 2 and a half hours later…_

_The Chikyuu-jin border! _Pan thought, realizing that they were at the halfway point already. It hadn't seemed like that long…_Time flies when you're having fun… what? Fun? I'm having fun? I wasn't supposed to have fun! And with him? That's a strange thought…_

_No! It's not him that makes riding fun, it's because I love riding, and I would be having fun even if he wasn't there! Besides, the landscape is beautiful, and I could never tire of looking at it. Yes, sure, the landscape. That's what I'm looking at._

The border was marked by a row of evenly spaced trees, all of them over 70 years old, with flags wrapped around their trunks and branches. Pan tugged on the rein of the horse as they approached the line of trees, causing it to turn around at the border. She sighed looking longingly into Chikyuu… and frowned when she noticed that Trunks was smiling. He had known all along that she wasn't going to run away. And that annoyed her. She hated when people tried to figure her out and predict what she was going to be doing… she hated it even more when they were right.

_I wish I knew how things are over there… I wonder how Marron's taking the responsibility of a whole kingdom… Well, I'm sure everything is fine. Lady Juuhachigou and Sir Krillen will be there if she runs into problems. I shouldn't worry. I know that everyone is okay. And I know that the King isn't going to attack Chikyuu, because at the moment he is racing me…_

Turning her attention back to the race, she noticed that Trunks was getting even further ahead of her. She frowned and urged on her horse. _Can't let him get too far ahead because I won't be able to catch up at the end. I will make Saila gallop faster than ever before in a few minutes… I bet he thinks that my horse is tiring…_

Pan glanced down at her horse… It was still galloping for all its worth and didn't look very tired to her. It was a wonderful horse. She smiled as the King looked back at her, but frowned when she noticed what he was doing… instead of going over top of a hill he steered his horse around it.

_The cheater!_ Pan decided not to play it fair anymore. She caught up with the King and passed him momentarily, managing to get her horse to kick a log in his path. The King frowned as he jumped over the log. That jump cost him, because Pan was already far ahead of him. He clenched the reins tightly and ordered his horse to go faster.

_That bitch is beating me at my own game! She's a better cheater than I am! And she wouldn't have cheated if I hadn't. Well, I guess we're even_… He caught up with her after about half an hour.

Pan let him pass her again then waited till she knew that the finish of the race was near. She could be patient.

After sufficient time had passed, she began to recognize the landscape. She knew the Vegetan castle was not far away. _I think we're close now__! The finish line is about ten minutes away I'd guess… time to gallop!_

"Faster!" Pan called angling her heels, and her horse obeyed. Soon they were neck-and-neck with the King and his horse… and soon they had passed him.

The King was speechless with fury. He would not let that Chikyuu-jin girl beat him! This had been her plan all along—he had been tricked! _Well, I still have my trump card._ He reached into his pocket and took out a whip…

Pan looked back and gasped. She didn't care about winning any more… She grabbed the reins and turned her horse around so that she was blocking the king's path. When he neared her he looked at her in shock. She dived at him, and knocked him off his horse. She landed on top of him in the dirt.

"You!" she said angrily, snatching the whip away from him, "How dare you? You would whip your horse, just to win? I can't believe it!"

Pan got up and stalked away not looking back at him until he shouted out:

"It's just an animal!" he got up and glared at her.

She turned around, "You're more of an animal than that horse!"

And with that she mounted her own horse and rode back to the castle_. I'm sorry father,_ she thought bitterly, _it _is_ impossible. He can't be helped. I don't think there's anything else that I can do. _

She looked down at the whip in her hand and sighed. She snapped it in half and tossed it away. _An animal. That's what he is._

* * *

The King stood up and looked after her. _What's so wrong about whipping a horse? I've been doing it all my life… it's legal. I don't see how she can be angry at me for that. Maybe in Chikyuu they don't whip horses…_

Turning back to the animal, he felt something… _sympathy_? He ran a hand through his hair as confused thoughts entered his mind. _I don't know why… but maybe it is a barbaric thing to do… why must she be right? And strangest of all… why do I feel so rejected? I don't care if she thinks that I'm an animal! She can think of me as she wishes… after all, everyone already is scared of me…_

_Then why do I care about what she thinks of me? She's no different! Who am I fooling… she's very different… she's more different than anyone I know… she has defiance in her eyes where there should be fear… compassion where there should be cruelty… warmth where there should be coldness… but she's still strong… and I can never guess what she's thinking, what she's about to do next…_

_What the hell am I thinking? I don't admire her for that, do I? What's wrong with me? I can't let that girl play with my mind… She can't have such an effect on me… She can't beat me at anything! My father would have been disappointed to see me now… King Trunks of Vegeta, pissed off because of a little Chikyuu-jin girl!_

_I should've killed her the first time we met… when she was dressed in that golden armor… I don't know why I didn't. I would've killed her if she was a boy… why does it make any difference that she was a girl?_

The King shook his head as he walked over to his horse_, I am developing a headache… that girl… there's something about her. I wonder if her sole purpose in life is to annoy me? _He sighed.

* * *

_Meanwhile up in heaven….._

Goten and Bra were laying on their backs in the grass just outside of King Kai's castle. They were watching Pan and Trunks through a window in the sky.

"This is great entertainment!" remarked Goten as he watched his niece turn her back on Trunks and ride away, "I have a strange urge to eat some popcorn…"

"Oh, Goten!" Bra turned over to face Goten and raised up her head slightly, "Aren't you even worried that Pan won't be able to get through to my ignorant brother?"

"Nah," Goten turned, squeezing Bra's hand reassuringly, "Pan will manage fine. I think she's got it all under control."

"Well, I don't!" Bra sat up and sighed, "There was a time when I was _much_ younger… I can remember that Trunks was…well, he was…_nice_. He would take care of me, play games with me… but something happened… he just changed. He thought he was better than everyone else… and he didn't love me or mother anymore. He just stopped caring about us..."

Tears welled up in her eyes and Goten moved closer to her and put his arms around her. Bra took a breath and continued, "He was so cruel to me… he made my life miserable, made me wish I had been born to another family. That's why I ran away…"

She looked up and smiled, "That's the way I met you and Pan. But… daddy came and took me back. He blamed you for kidnapping me… and he said that he would kill you… and when I got back it was even worse. Trunks treated me like manure. He hardly talked to me… I missed the old Trunks so much… but I came to understand. He was gone. And all that was left of my brother was that cold cruel man that only cared about fighting and conquering. I ran away again. And again. With my mother's help. He doesn't love me you know, he might even despise me… and I think father does too."

"Aw, Bra. Your brother loves you…" Goten looked back up at the window in the sky, "Whatever happened to him… I'm sure that Pan will be able to help him. But right now…"

Goten looked up at King Kai's castle and sighed, "We have the task of getting through to your father. And that will be quite difficult. Your father is the cause of your family falling apart… the cause of Trunks becoming like that… but we will make everything right, won't we?"

"Oh, I hope so, Goten," Bra smiled, her determination growing, "We will. With some help from Pan… and a little from Uub and Marron. We'll make it right."

Goten kissed Bra on the forehead then smiled down at her, "I love you, Bra."

"I love you too, Goten," she suddenly grinned, moving her finger against his chest suggestively, "Have I ever told you how cute you look with that halo?"

* * *

_Back on earth…._

_I hate him!_ Pan punched the stone wall of her bedroom, enjoying the pain that she felt in her fingers. _Just what is his problem anyway? What did I ever do to him?_

Pan paused in her punching, _apart from killing his father… but that doesn't count because he killed my father and my uncle! And he doesn't even know who I am and what I've done, so why does he have to be cruel to me?_

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate…_

"Hey! Take it easy, Princess!"

Pan's head snapped around nervously until she saw who had addressed her. She sighed in relief.

"Uub, could you knock next time?"

"I did, Princess, several times," he smiled weakly, "but apparently you could not hear me over the sound of your breaking fingers?"

"My fingers are not…oops," Pan sighed and examined her injured hand. She looked up again, "They're not broken… much."

Uub tossed her a small brown pouch, "These belong to you. I stole them back from the King."

Pan looked inside and gasped in delight, "My senzu beans! Oh, thank you Uub! Now my damned broken leg won't hurt me anymore! Not that it was hurting, really…"

Pan ate half of a bean and smiled as her injuries healed and her body filled with energy, but quickly her smile changed back into a frown. She looked down at the floor sadly, "I failed, Uub. I… I tried to be nice to him… we… we were almost having _fun_! But he was going to whip his horse… and… I…I lost control of my temper. Yet… I don't care! I wish I had yelled at him some more! He _really_ bugs me! I _hate_ him!"

With the last statement Pan punched the wall again. Uub winced.

"But I do believe you've had a positive impact on him, Princess!" Uub quickly said, "He's a lot more kind and humble than when you first came here, and it has only been a few days."

Pan glared at him, "Don't lie to me Uub. He's the same bastard he always was! I hate…"

Uub stepped between Pan and the wall so that she didn't punch it again. When she looked at him, he took a step back, afraid that she was going to punch him…

"Princess… would you agree to do something, if I said that it might help you?" Uub talked hesitantly, "It may cost you some of your pride though…"

"Yes, anything!" Pan turned away from Uub and began to pace the room angrily, "I just hope it has nothing to do with changing out these comfortable riding clothes."

"It has _everything_ to do with changing out of your riding clothes!" he continued on, "You see, I am under the impression that King Trunks believes all females to be weak and harmless…"

Pan turned to look at Uub, remembering her previous conversations with the King…. _Sure your leg is broken and you've got several fractures, but…you survived, and you're a _girl_…. We didn't bother about finding an interesting name for a mare. Everyone knows that girls aren't strong, so why bother?…. I can't believe I was beaten by a girl…_ Pan frowned. Uub was onto something. She stopped pacing.

Uub decided that he had finally caught Pan's interest and had her full attention, so he spoke with more confidence, "Since he has such a low opinion of anything female…"

"Why?" asked Pan, "Why does he hate girls so much?"

"He's a lot like his father," explained Uub, "King Vegeta never showed much affection to either his wife or daughter… why? Because he believed them to be weaker than himself, and therefore, they didn't deserve any of his attention…"

"Conceited asshole!" Pan said aloud, then at Uub's expression covered her mouth.

"Well, as I was saying, King Trunks had been raised by King Vegeta to be a warrior. Show no emotion, show no mercy… you know," Uub shook his head sadly, "My poor Princess Bra…and Queen Bulma too! But Trunks wasn't always that way… no, there was once a time when he was a sweet caring little boy… pulling harmless pranks on his baby sister and crying when he stumped his toe! And that little boy is still somewhere inside of him! And it's your duty to turn him back into that boy!"

Pan looked at Uub dazed. The thought of King Trunks being a "sweet caring little boy" was too much for her. And she hated Vegeta for turning him into a monster. Who knows... if Trunks hadn't been consumed with his father's hatred… perhaps the war would have ended a long time ago.

Uub continued, "Now, what you need to do…"

He looked Pan over and chewed on his lip thoughtfully, "It's difficult task… but with a little work… it can be done…"

Pan was confused, "What can be done?"

"The King believes girls to be harmless, and if you look more like a girl, maybe he will start to believe that you are harmless!" Uub smiled, "Princess Pan of Chikyuu, we're going to turn you into a girl!"

Pan stared at him unblinking as he walked over to her closet and opened the doors. She suddenly frowned, "You can't be serious! Hey! Quit looking through those clothes! Like you'd know any more about girls clothes than I do!"

Uub turned around, "You probably haven't noticed, but this room is the room that formerly belonged to Princess Bra. I may not know a lot about girls clothes… but I can remember the way every single one of these dresses looked on her… the only thing that I have to do is picture Bra with black hair."

He turned back to the closet and picked out a crimson red dress with a frighteningly low neckline. Pan took a step back and laughed nervously.

"I'm not wearing that," she said simply, "That dress would not only limit my movement… but… it shows too much skin."

Uub either would not take no for an answer, or did not hear her. He continued digging into her closet until he found the items he was looking for, "These gloves match the dress. And the shoes."

Pan frowned, "I'm not wearing any of it!"

"Now for jewelry!" Uub turned and walked over to her dresser. Pan sat down cross legged on the floor and sighed as Uub fumbled through drawers and picked out earrings and necklaces and rings. When he was finished he laid out her clothes on the bed and grinned.

"I am not wearing that," said Pan decidedly.

Uub got up and went to the closet again, picking out a dress that looked to Pan almost _dangerously _revealing. He grinned "Would you rather something like this?"

"Good Kami!" Pan shouted bolting up, "There is no way I am getting into that thing! What are you trying to do? Get me to seduce the King? No way, Uub! You can't make me wear any of that crap!"

Uub looked into the closet once more and pulled out something else. He explained, "A corset."

He tossed it onto the bed with the rest of stuff, then looked at the horror stricken Pan and shrugged, "You wanna look like a girl or not? It's not like you have to act like a girl. I think it will work… well, we'll just have to see. Good luck, Princess. Make sure you comb your hair."

With that he left the room.

Pan looked at the pile on her bed. _Uub can't make me do anything!_ But then again…._sweet caring little boy_… those words stuck in Pan's head were what convinced her to change into the dress. _I am going to seriously hurt Uub! But he's just trying to help. He's right… it does cost a little of my pride to go around looking like a weak girl… but if it will help to convince the King that I'm harmless, and help me change him back into someone sweet and caring…I'll do it. This had better work._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Next time... is it possible for our restless warriors, Trunks and Pan, to enjoy a quiet romantic moment together?

First Published 20/08/2001, Edited 06/10/2010


	6. By The Fire

Loud Silence ch.6

Not a very action packed chapter... but the only moment of calm until maybe... Chapter 21!

Enjoy!

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

After putting on the dress, and looking through the assortment of jewelry that Uub had picked out for her, Pan chose only a few to wear. Around her neck she wore her own pendant. She picked up a brush and pulled it through her hair till all the tangles were gone and her hair was shiny.

Examining her reflection, she felt that something was missing. She thought for a second before opening a drawer in her dresser and pulling out a dagger. She lifted the skirt of her dress and strapped the dagger to her leg. _Just in case_.

Smiling, Pan looked back at her reflection. She frowned. _In Chikyuu I would never have to wear something like this! Oh, well, I had better go down for dinner. I look... weak and harmless. Like a conventional gentlewoman. I will have to try to maintain a smile and not attack anyone who sends me a funny look. _

She turned around to go downstairs and nearly tripped. _Hey! These clothes are pretty heavy… It's like when I used to train with weighted clothing! I wonder if this corset is made of steel… I'll just pretend that I'm wearing the weighted clothing I wore when I was little. It will be easier. Once I don't step on the skirt… And how am I supposed to eat wearing gloves? Should I…use a fork? Oh, great! I might as well grab a doll and have a make believe tea party!_

Pan sighed heavily_, I'll bet I'm supposed to hold up the hem of my dress when I walk down the stairs… and keep my elbows off the table… and wipe my mouth with a napkin every ten seconds… should I speak politely?… and… Good Kami!_

_Why don't boys have to follow all these rules? And I bet when I go back to Chikyuu, everyone will probably know who I am, so I will have to act like a Princess! Which is even worse than acting like a Lady! Argh!_

Pan turned around and walked out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. When she reached the stairs, she frowned. _Kami, is this embarrassing or what? _Stooping down she grabbed the hem of her dress with left hand and held the rail with her other hand. She walked down the stairs, an expression of pure anger on her face. _I am going to dislocate every bone in Uub's body._

The King was getting impatient. He wanted to apologize to the Chikyuu-jin girl. He had never apologized to someone before in his entire life. His father had taught him to be proud, and apologizing cost pride. He wanted to get it over with before he changed his mind. He turned to the man sitting at the table beside him and frowned.

"Where is she?" he asked.

The man seated beside him, who just happened to be Uub looked up at the king innocently, "Whom do you speak of, your majesty?"

"The Chikyuu-jin girl!" snapped King Trunks, "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Well…" Uub looked up and noticed Pan coming down the stairs. He hid his smile when he realized that she had done everything he told her to… and she looked _very _much like a girl. She was breathtaking as she descended with immaculate posture and perfectly coordinated steps... but her eyes looked like she could murder someone. Uub ignored that. He turned to the King, "Your highness, do you mean _that_ gorgeous girl?"

King Trunks turned his head and noticed Pan coming down the stairs. His expression of anger quickly changed to one of shock. He looked back at Uub.

"She…she does look quite…different doesn't she?" asked the King.

Uub tried hard not to laugh, and nodded sincerely, "She does. She's stunning in that gown!"

The King turned back to look at Pan thoughtfully. Then he looked at Uub again.

"There is something very different about her," said King Trunks, "But I don't know what it is…"

"What do you mean?" asked Uub, keeping a straight face.

"She…she…" King Trunks shook his head, "I don't know why… but if I didn't know better…I'd say she looks like a princess."

Uub coughed, "A Princess?"

King Trunks shook his head, "Forget it. Forget I said anything."

"Yes, your highness," Uub bent his head and pretended to be interested in his food, but he kept an eye on what was going on between King Trunks and Princess Pan.

When Pan neared the table, with murder still in her eye, King Trunks got up and pulled out her chair for her. Then a look of surprise crossed his face, as if he didn't know why he had done that.

Uub found himself covering his laughter with coughing, because Pan seemed even more surprised. She stared at the King for along while before finally sitting down on the chair, and even when she did she still looked dazed. The King quickly took his own seat and the two of them said nothing for a while.

Not being able to take it anymore, Uub started coughing violently. He shut up when he was given glares by both Pan and Trunks, and a sharp kick under the table by Pan. He immediately regretted choosing those particular shoes for her to wear.

He bit his lip and sat back to watch the exchange of words between Trunks and Pan. He only hoped that he would be able to keep from laughing.

Pan couldn't believe it. No one had ever pulled a chair for her before… and it was all because of what she was wearing. _I'm being treated like a girl, because I look like one. Hmmm… Well I don't care how I look! I'm not going to act like a sissy… Stupid Uub! He's laughing! _

"Pan?" said the King awkwardly.

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, "Yes?"

"You… know what…happened…earlier?" The King paused. _Do I really want to do this? Warriors don't apologize. Apologizing is for the weak. I'm not going to apologize. What was I thinking_?

Pan looked up at him and bit her lip hoping he would say something nice. _Ha! Like he'll actually say something nice to me. I have to stop thinking like that. He is more likely to tell me off.._.

"I'm sorry."

It took King Trunks a moment before he realized that the words had come from his own mouth. The surprise he felt clearly showed on his face.

Uub thought that the King's expression was almost comical.

Pan didn't know what was going on. It sounded like the King of Vegeta had just apologized to her, but that couldn't be right. She looked up at him again, and wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. No, he had apologized.

The sound of coughing snapped Pan out of her thoughts. She kicked Uub again, before looking back at the King.

"I…I accept…" she frowned, "Just don't do it again."

He nodded and went back to eating. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He had _apologized_. It seemed to her like apologizing was something he did rarely… if ever. And she could tell that it was very difficult for him.

Pan frowned again, wondering if he would have apologized to her if she had been wearing normal clothes. She shook that thought from her head. _He's being nice, enjoy it while it lasts_.

She turned to look at her food, a small half-smile on her face. She went on eating. When she was done eating she looked up at the king.

"What will you be doing this afternoon?" she asked.

"I don't know…" the King shrugged, "Perhaps you would like to relax for the rest of the day, and we will resume our challenge tomorrow?"

Pan hid her disappointment, "Fine then. I'll see you at dinner."

She got up and left, walking at a quicker pace, having had adjusted to the shoes.

* * *

Pan sat on the middle of the bed in her room. It had started raining outside and she was feeling a bit chilly. She was bored. There was nothing to do in this castle. It was so very unlike the Chikyuu-jin Royal Castle.

Throughout the entire kingdom of Chikyuu there had always been laughter, even when things weren't looking good. The Chikyuu-jins put faith in one another, they loved their righteous rulers, the royal Son Family that would die protecting them. The Vegetans feared their King.

And Pan found herself missing Chikyuu. But she had to honour Goten's last wish. The King seemed nicer. He did… _don't be silly, Pan, _she told herself_, he was being nice to the image of you in a pretty dress. The image that he felt was the ideal woman, a superficial lady. _

Wishing that she could wear a warm tunic and thick woolen pants, she sighed and rubbed her arms. She could see tiny goose bumps appearing on her skin. Sighing she got up and walked over to the fireplace. She lit a match and started the fire. When it was burning she put on a few more logs to keep it alive.

Pan got up and walked to the window. The rain outside was beating down on her window with a rhythm that sounded like a sacred drum. The tiny silver drops lingered for a moment before joining with others and running down the glass. Pan traced the falling drops with her finger, smiling slightly.

She sat down on the window seat and breathed on the glass. It fogged up and Pan smiled. On an impulse she raised her finger and began to draw an image. It was King Trunks on his horse. When she realized what she was drawing, she blushed and rubbed it out.

Leaning her cheek against the cool glass, she wondered how the weather could change from bright and sunny to rainy, in an instant. Vegetan weather was unpredictable and violent, just like the king. She began to feel chilly again and got up, looking around for something to do.

Turning, she noticed a bookcase in the corner of the room and smiled, remembering what Uub had said about the room previously belonging to Bra. Pan knew that her best friend and her had shared the same taste in books, if not the same taste in clothes.

She walked over to it and scanned the selection, picking out one that sounded dangerous and romantic. She walked over to the fire place and stretched down on the ground to read the book.

It turned out to be quite interesting, and Pan soon lost herself in the book after a few chapters. It was a sharp knock on the door that brought her back down to earth.

_Uub_, she thought sitting up, _he's come to rub it in about his plan working. Oh well. He deserves the bragging rights, I guess_.

"Come in!" Pan called, bending a corner of the page in her book to mark her place. She heard the door close and Uub walk in. When she looked up, she gasped and almost dropped her book.

It wasn't Uub, it was the King.

Pan quickly got to her feet, "What are you doing here?"

Trunks sighed, "I am bored."

Pan didn't know whether to laugh or not, "And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Could you keep me company?" The King asked, "I cannot think of anything to do."

"Alright…" Pan thought about it, "Would you like to read? There's a wide selection of books..."

"Then what?" Pan frowned, "You can draw in the fog on the window if you want. Or you can sit and look at the fire. I can't really think of anything else."

The King smiled, "Would you like to play a card game?"

"No," Pan frowned, "What I want is to finish reading this book. Or we could talk if you want. I wouldn't mind talking… Yes! Talking. That's what we'll do."

"Talking?" King Trunks frowned, _Maybe she is a Chikyuu-jin spy, hired to talk all the Vegetan secrets out of me… Hey! Wait! I can turn the tables… I'll talk all the Chikyuu-jin secrets out of her…_

"Tell me about your family," said Pan sitting down by the fire.

The King frowned, but he sat down beside her. He paused for a long moment. _Asking about my family isn't exactly spy material… What's her game? Anyway, I'll play nice._

"Why do you want to know about my family?" asked Trunks somewhat annoyed. Then his tone changed, so slightly that Pan almost didn't notice it, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice when he spoke, "They're all dead."

"So are mine," said Pan softly. She let herself feel sad for a moment, but quickly blocked out that emotion. Then came anger. Anger at Trunks for killing her father and uncle, but she blocked out that emotion too. But she couldn't block out the pain. It was always there. She turned to look at Trunks, "Do you want to talk about your childhood?"

"No," he turned to look at her, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Their eyes met for a second, but it was Trunks who looked away.

"What is wrong?" asked Pan.

"'Tis none of your business," said the King.

Pan sighed, "Well, I don't see how we can talk if you don't want to say anything."

With that she leaned forward to throw another log on the fire. The she picked up her book and continued to read.

The King looked at her and grew somewhat annoyed, "Okay, I'll talk to you."

She looked up, "I'm somewhat busy now."

"Are you refusing?" he asked shocked.

"Not refusing, just delaying," she said, and continued to read the book.

King Trunks looked at her for a second, deciding that she couldn't be a spy. He also was still bored so he got up and went to the bookcase to choose a book. He came back and sat by the fire to read. Pan glanced at him amused before looking back at her own book.

It was the first time she had been around him that she felt comfortable without a sword or dagger in her hand. She was sure that the warm feeling inside her wasn't because of her closeness to the fire.

It was also the first time the King had been fully relaxed for as long as he could remember. He let his guard down and enjoyed the plot of the book he was reading. He didn't even mind that the girl sitting just a few feet away from him was the enemy. He felt as though he was in the presence of a trusted friend that he had known forever.

They stayed like that for hours, with only the peaceful sound of the flames cackling in the fireplace, and the dim light of the fire filling the room. When a knock sounded on the door, both of them looked up. Pan got up and walked to the door. It was a man that Pan assumed was a servant of some sort.

"Please inform his majesty that dinner is served," said the man. Then he bowed and left.

Pan turned to King Trunks happily, "It's dinner time!"

The King yawned and stretched. He looked towards the window, "It's stopped raining."

Pan smiled, "Yes it has. Should we go down to eat now?"

"Yes," the King moved to put his book back on the bookcase, but thought better of it and stuffed the book in his pocket. He looked at Pan seriously, "You didn't see that."

Then he moved out of the room and down the stairs to the great hall. She stayed back for a second and smiled to herself. _I seem to be making progress… and I didn't even do anything… oh, well… I think this is going to be fun_.

Pan left the room and shut the door behind her, still smiling.

* * *

Yay! Finished another chapter! I know it's small and uneventful... but I hope you found it sweet.

Next time... Trunks and Pan embark on an outing together. Their destination will surprise you!

First Published 27/08/2001, Edited 06/10/2010


	7. Day Without Daggers

Loud Silence ch.7

I'm sorry about not updating this for so long. There have been a lot of crazy things going on in my life, and I haven't been able to write.

The next few chapters will be fun.

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

Dinner that night in the Great Hall seemed to be quite pleasant compared to the other meals Pan had shared with Trunks. He seemed to be more friendly towards her… but she constantly reminded herself that it was only because she was wearing girly clothes. She was playing a role. If she was herself then he wouldn't like her very much at all.

The King finished up his dinner and looked at Pan.

"Sometimes the Vegetan Royal Castle gets boring," he said, "I need to get out and have some fun once in a while. I feel too cooped up in here."

Pan nodded. She knew the feeling, "I understand. What do you suggest?"

"I overheard that there is going to be a fair in a nearby village of serfs," said the King, "Perhaps we could go there, and complete the challenge some other time?"

"You _overheard_? Aren't you the King? Shouldn't you _know_ if there's a fair in one of your villages?" she frowned.

"The Kingdom of Vegeta is quite large, I cannot keep track of all events," he said defensively.

"I'm sure that you could have thought up a better excuse than that!" Pan smiled slightly, "But I will go with you anyway."

He grinned, "Great! See you tomorrow morning early."

Pan got up to leave the table, and couldn't help but think about how much going to the fair with King Trunks sounded like a date. She shook the thought from her head and focused on other things. Uub was going to have to claim his bragging rights soon.

The next morning Pan woke up early and did a short kata. She went over the little closet and rummaged around in it. She pulled out a soft green dress, that if she had known better, she would have noted that it was made of fine silk. She decided that she would be able to run swiftly in the dress, because of it's flowing skirt. Pan strapped a dagger to her leg again.

She brushed out her hair as Uub had told her to before, but she wore no jewelry aside from her pendant. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and thought briefly about how far she had come, hoping her mission would be completed soon…

_What if I do complete the mission? Once our countries are at peace, then what? What if I can't achieve peace? _Pan decided she would put her questions and doubts away and display only pure confidence. Confidence was always intimidating. But would it work on King Trunks?

* * *

_Up in heaven…_

The window in the sky showed all.

"It's working!" said Bra happily, "I think my brother is softening up! He asked Pan to a _fair_!"

Goten smiled, "They seem to like each other."

"Yes! They make an adorable couple. But... I don't know…" Bra's face suddenly fell, "No matter how much their relationship deepens, it's all going to come crashing down when Trunks finds out who Pan really is."

"Yes. Trunks has a serious ego problem," said Goten nodding.

"That reminds me of someone else I know…" Bra pointed towards King Kai's castle, "Nothing we say or do is getting through to father. He won't even listen to Mother. I can't think of anything that would make him understand! Oh, Goten, why does everything have to be so hard?"

"I don't know Bra…" Goten stroked her hair lovingly, "We can only hope. Hope that we can rely on time."

"Yes," Bra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "They say that time heals all wounds. I hope they're right."

* * *

Uub knocked on Pan's door, and it was answered almost immediately.

"Ohayo, Uub!" said Pan, "Look! I'm wearing girl clothes! And I chose them all by myself! Think I did a good job? King Trunks and I are going to the fair! A _fair_! It doesn't sound as fun as a jousting tournament, but I'm sure there will be some interesting things there. Do you think…"

Uub put up his hands, "One thing at a time please, you're talking too fast for my brain to register everything you're saying."

"Oh, sorry," Pan sweatdropped, and laughed nervously, "I guess I'm a little hyper this morning. You're probably not used to hyper princesses…"

Pan cleared her throat and straightened her posture, "Please come in, Uub. I trust you slept well? Is there anything you would like? Perhaps some tea and biscuits?"

"Actually, when you were hyper you reminded me of Bra," Uub laughed, "You're a great actress."

"Really?" Pan beamed, "Think I'm good enough to fool the king?"

"Yes," Uub grinned, "With some help from me of course!"

"You know, you shouldn't help me…" Pan frowned, "It's dangerous. You could be executed if caught!"

"Oh, well. I want to help you," Uub shrugged, "I don't care what it takes… If you succeed in your mission, there will be peace. I can hardly remember what peace feels like… Can you imagine it? Feeling safe enough to go to sleep without a sheathed dagger beneath your pillow?"

Pan bowed her head. She too, always went to sleep with a weapon close by. Never had she known peace.

"Well, Uub, I guess you can help me… because you probably would have even if I didn't give you permission to," Pan smiled.

"Of course," said Uub, "You did a fine job of picking your clothes. I hope you have fun with King Trunks today."

"Yes, me too. Thank you Uub," Pan sighed, "Do you think I might actually succeed at establishing peace?"

"Anything is possible," stated Uub wisely, "All you need is a little bit of hope. Believe in yourself princess. I believe in you."

And with that he bowed and left the room. Pan fingered the tiny pendant around her neck. _Sounds like something my father would say_, thought Pan in wonder. Daddy… Pan took a deep cleansing breath and decided to try and make the best of her time. _What was that phrase I heard Bra use once? Carpe Diem… Seize the Day._

A few hours later, a knock sounded on Pan's door. She opened it and one of the king's men were standing there.

"Milady, King Trunks is ready to escort you to the fair. He will be waiting just outside the castle gates," the man said, then bowed.

"I'll be there in a second," said Pan, closing the door. _Milady? Escort? I have a feeling this isn't going to be any ordinary day… _

Pan opened the door and exited her room, full of anticipation… and foreboding.

When she exited the castle, sure enough, there was the King, waiting in a horse drawn carriage. It wasn't very sophisticated, it was black, with red velvet lining the seats, but Pan felt that if anything represented royalty, that carriage did. Taking a horse drawn carriage to a _fair_? That was something Pan never thought she'd be doing.

She approached the carriage and was even more surprised when a man opened the door for her. She decided that this must be the way royalty traveled. _Wait… I was born into a royal family, how come I never traveled in a horse drawn carriage? I guess okaasan didn't want to spoil me…and I'm glad she didn't._

Pan stepped into the carriage, and sat down on the seat beside King Trunks.

"Good morning," he said.

Pan nodded, "Ohayo."

The King stiffened at that word. She wondered what was wrong. He did know Japanese didn't he? It was the language of his mother… and all of Vegeta and Chikyuu before King Vegeta had come to earth. After that, most people spoke in English, and a few in the saiya-jin dialect. No one had ever explained to Pan the reason why Japanese had become a dead language. She thought it was rather interesting.

From the faraway look on Trunks' face, Pan could tell it had something to do with King Vegeta. She sighed and turned away. _All these secrets and lies_. The carriage wheels started to roll, but Pan could not enjoy the sensation of driving completely. _Whatever happened to trust? I don't think Trunks knows how to trust someone. His father probably never taught him. Maybe if I can cheer him up a little, he'll open up to me. I really do want him to trust me… but how can I expect him to trust me if I don't trust him?_

Pan guiltily acknowledged the dagger strapped around her leg. She turned to look at the king, and decided that she could try to trust him… She didn't think he would try to harm her anyway. Not before he got what information he could out of her… if that was what he was really after.

The silence in the carriage was awkward. Pan desperately thought of something to say.

"Nice weather." Pan slapped herself mentally. _Nice weather!_

Trunks nodded and smiled but Pan saw that the smile was forced. It didn't reach his eyes._ Oh, well. At least he's not being rude._

Pan fidgeted. _How uncomfortable this is. The silence… Not trusting one another… it's worse than wearing dresses for a month._ She gazed aimlessly out the window, hoping that they'd reach their destination soon. She would really like to have some fun with the King Trunks. Maybe then they could trust each other.

Glancing over at the King she sighed inwardly. How long were they going to be strangers?

King Trunks sat rigidly looking out the window. His arms crossed over his chest, his eyes cold, and his shoulders rising and falling ever so slightly with the rhythm of his breathing.

_What is wrong with me?_ Trunks' face showed no emotion, not the slightest hint of a frown or smile, but his mind was afire with thought. He didn't dare glance over at Pan, because he couldn't take the chance that they'd make eye contact. Then one of them would have to speak. What would they talk about? The weather again? Or maybe he'd ask for those Chikyuu-jin secrets? _No_, thought Trunks, _I don't want to have an argument with her today. If we talk one of us might say something to offend the other. _

_So I guess it's better not to say anything at all. That's the disadvantage of trying to get along with your enemy, I guess. Even though I'm not looking at her I can feel how close she is… but she's not close at all, really. We're so different, so far apart. She's my mortal enemy. Killed half of my castle guard. Ugh! Why can't I just let bygones be bygones? I mean, I admit it… I really want to get to know her. She's so different… like a precious jewel… a beautiful mystery waiting to be solved…_

_I'm thinking crazy. Crazy. If Father could see me now! I'm going to stop thinking about that Chikyuu-jin girl now. She's caused several headaches since she got here. It's better to be silent. This way neither of us can say something offensive, and the air stays clean between us, and she doesn't make my life hell. Silence is Golden, after all. _

King Trunks suddenly turned to look at Pan. They made eye contact.

"So," he began, "What's your favourite colour?"

Pan grinned at him, and he smiled back sheepishly. The rest of the way they chatted lightly about trivial things like books or castle architecture, and whatever else popped into mind. When they arrived at the fair they were both relaxed and enjoying each other's company. Trunks couldn't wait to spend the day with Pan.

As she stepped out of the carriage, Pan let her eyes wander over the fair grounds. It looked interesting. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look up at Trunks.

"Shall we explore?" he asked.

Pan smiled, "Sounds like fun."

They walked into the fair grounds, with Trunks marveling at how easily these people laughed. The air was filled with sounds of laughter and people in happy conversation. He looked over at Pan and he saw that something had caught her attention. A merchant selling weapons.

He looked for a second, the shiny metal having caught his attention as well, but then quickly looked away. He grabbed Pan by the shoulders and turned her to face him. She looked up at him surprised.

"Listen, I realized that there is something we have in common. We are both warriors," He sighed, "I want today to be a fun day. Meaning no fighting, no evil plotting, no testing the sharpness of weapons… lets just forget we're enemies. Just for today. Okay?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Pan suddenly remembered the dagger strapped to her leg. She looked up at him guiltily, "I guess I'll just get rid of my dagger then…"

"You've been carrying a dagger?" He sent her a hurt look, then smiled, "Well, I forgive you, because I've been carrying one around as well."

Pan laughed, "Well, lets not get rid of them, lets just promise not to use them on one another."

"Okay," Trunks smiled, "Well, lets go look for something to do!"

They walked around, but it didn't take long for Pan to catch the scent of food in the air. She grabbed Trunks' arm and led him to the source of the delicious aroma. The two stared at the food for a few seconds before Trunks fished out some gold coins. He bought most of the food and carried it over to a picnic table. (picnic tables in the middle ages? I've got a warped mind. ^_^)

"Eat up!" said Trunks, spreading out the food. Pan looked up at him with shining eyes and threw her arms around him, hugging him for a second, before sitting down and putting her saiya-jin stomach to work.

Trunks looked surprised for a second; people rarely showed any affection to him. No one ever had hugged him since… _Since my mother and sister died_. Trunks felt a pang of pain, but pushed it away and sat down across from Pan to eat before all the food was gone.

As they finished, Trunks looked up at her and thought, _damn does she eat like a saiya-jin! _He was about to ask her a question about her origin, but decided against it. He didn't want to wreck the fun they were having by bringing up their pasts.

Pan looked up smiling, "That was great! What do we do next?"

Trunks shrugged, "You decide."

Pan looked around the fair.

"Hmmmmmm…."

* * *

I FINISHED A CHAPTER! YAYYY! FINALLY! I CAN WRITE AGAIN! ::hugs everybody within a 10 mile radius::

Hope you're enjoying the story... be patient! The best is yet to come.

First Published 11/23/2001, Edited 06/10/2010


	8. Love Conquers All

Loud Silence ch.8

Hello everybody! Thanks for the nice reviews on my last chapter!

Without further delay, here is the eighth chapter for you to enjoy! ^_^

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

"That looks like fun!" exclaimed Pan pointing at a booth where some big scruffy looking muscular men were arm wrestling while being cheered on by the villagers. Apparently these people had placed bets on who would win the competition.

King Trunks frowned, "You want to bet on which one of them will win?"

"Nooooo, of course not, silly," said Pan smiling at Trunks, "I want to challenge the winner!"

As Pan ran off to the booth King Trunks stood where he was for a second.

"Strange girl," he said, but with a hint of humor as he walked after her, quite sure of what the results of the competition would be.

As Pan pushed her way through the villagers she noticed that some of them looked at her as if she was out of place. She realized she was dressed like royalty compared to these people, who were obviously just serfs. Reaching the middle of the crowd, she was just in time to see one of the men slam the other's arm down onto the table, and a large cheer arose up from the crowd.

The man who was refereeing the match announced that all winning bets be collected at the neighboring booth. Then he asked if there was anyone in the audience willing to challenge his champion. Several people took a step back.

Pan smiled and lifted her hand, "I would like to try."

Some murmurs arose from the audience as Pan walked forward and took her seat opposite from the bulky man. People started placing bets like mad, anxious to make a little easy money. Surely a big bulk of a man could easily beat a little girl!

King Trunks marveled at the villagers that were soon going to be broke. He, for the sport of it, placed a hundred gold coins on Pan winning. Then he stepped back to watch in amusement as the match begun.

"Now…" said the referee, chuckling, "on the count of three you may begin…1, 2, 3! GO!"

It happened faster than the human eye could follow. Pan had the man's hand on the table in fractions of a second. Trunks smirked at the shocked expression on the bulky man's face at his unexpected loss.

Pan got up and walked over to Trunks, sighing, "That wasn't as challenging or as fun as I thought it'd be."

Trunks smiled, and took her arm, "I betted a hundred gold coins that you'd win. Let's go collect the winnings."

They walked over to the booth and collected the money, with the villagers gaping at them. Trunks turned to Pan and took her hand, placing the bag of gold coins in it.

"Here, you take it, you're the one who beat that guy," he said, closing her hand over the money.

She was surprised at his kindness. This was the same man who had killed her father and uncle? _No!_ she told herself, _forgive and forget! Really! Forgive and forget…impossible… like I could ever forget…_

King Trunks saw something flash in her eyes. He knew that emotion, and recognized it instantly. Pain. What was troubling her? It couldn't have been something he did. He was trying to be nice! Maybe she had gotten a painful memory. He wanted to ask her about it, to talk to her, comfort her… but he decided that it better be left alone. Some pain was best to be suffered in silence.

Pan thought for a second that Trunks was looking at her with concern, but it couldn't have been. Probably just her imagination. Her mother had always said she had a vivid imagination. She turned her attention back to the money in her hand.

"I can't take this," she said, "You placed the bet, it's yours."

"Think of it as a gift," he replied, "It's rude not to accept a gift."

She smiled, "Nice tactic. I admire your perseverance… and since you put it that way, I will have to accept. But you get to chose the next thing we do. Hopefully something more fun."

Trunks looked around carefully, and he caught sight of a fortune teller's booth. He looked at it for a second before thinking recklessly,_ oh, what the hell, it might be fun_.

He turned around and grabbed Pan's hand, leading her to the booth. A woman dressed in flowing green robes sat looking into a glowing crystal ball. She glanced up as they approached.

"Welcome…I have been expecting you…King Trunks and…Pan," on her last word she looked knowingly at Pan, and Pan felt her stomach go queasy, as if this woman could see right through her, "Please be seated."

King Trunks and Pan exchanged glances and then looked back at the fortune teller. Pan hesitantly sat down, and so did the king. The fortune teller smiled at Pan, making her feel so uncomfortable that she almost got into a fighting stance. Pan looked down at her hands so that she wouldn't have to make eye contact with that freaky woman.

"Secrets and Lies," the woman stated simply, waving bony wrinkled hands over her crystal ball. Pan looked up slightly, as the woman continued speaking, "There are many secrets and lies between you two."

Pan and Trunks looked at each other. They both acknowledged that fact with slight nods before looking back at the woman. She muttered something under her breath, and her hands paused for a second over the crystal ball. She looked up at them again, "You both bear many scars of the past… some physical, even more of them emotional… and to make things even more interesting… all the scars you two bear have been inflicted upon you by each other."

King Trunks frowned at this, but Pan just looked down, thinking to herself, _Yes, he's caused me many physical and emotional scars… physical would be that time when we were children and I was sent to play with him. His sword left a deep gash in my arm, and my sword in his leg. Emotional…well, we did kill each other's fathers. Although he knows none of this. He does not know I am the Prince Pan… or that Prince Pan is really Princess Pan… talk about secrets and lies. Damn, is this woman a good fortune teller, or what?_

Meanwhile the King Trunks was confused. He couldn't recall any physical scars that Pan had inflicted on him… or any emotional. _Heck, I've only known the girl for about a week… this woman is surely insane! Either that or the worst fortune teller in all of Vegeta and Chikyuu!_

Trunks looked up at Pan and choked back a gasp of shock. There was this look on her face, one of pain, regret, and guilt…one that he knew made everything the crazy old woman had said… _true?_ _But how? And I thought Pan had lost her memory! So how would she know if…hmmm… something isn't right. There's something she knows that I don't…_

"Pan?" asked Trunks, and when she looked up at him he took a breath then spoke, "Is there something you know that you're not telling me? Have you gotten back some memories? Because I'm really confused…"

"I…I…d…don't…" stuttered Pan, _what do I say? What, what, what? I can't tell him a lie… especially in front of that woman, who obviously knows my secret… what do I say?_

"Heh heh heh…" the old woman cackled, "This is certainly the most interesting fortune I've ever told. I'm just not sure whether or not to…"

"No!" shouted Pan suddenly, _if she tells him who I am… then it's over! I'll have no chance of stopping the war…she can't tell! It'll wreck everything! And I've gotten so far!_ She looked pleadingly into the old woman's small green eyes, "Please…don't…"

"Relax, child," the old woman smiled warmly, "I'm not stupid enough to ruin something that big."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" asked Trunks, who had become lost and totally confused.

"No!" said Pan with relief, "Don't worry, you'll know all in good time, King Trunks. All in good time."

Trunks, who was still confused, nodded, and turned back to the fortune teller, "Okay, well, can you tell us what is in our futures? The past seems too… well, honestly, confusing."

Waving her hands over the glowing crystal ball once again, the woman spoke without lifting her head, "I see happiness… A deep… very deep, friendship… you two have a lot in common, and even with your powerful personalities, and the constant need you both have to be challenged and to grow stronger, you seem to be part of one another. You'll feel complete when together, and need each other's friendship because of how much you both have lost. You'll become attached to one another… but then I see pain. Pain much greater than you have ever experienced before. I see…loss…then…then…my crystal ball refuses to show me beyond that. I am sorry."

King Trunks stood up abruptly, "Thanks, I guess…"

He threw a gold coin down on the woman's table, "Come on Pan, let's go find something to do."

He then left. Pan stood up and turned to leave, but suddenly looked at the woman, "Will I succeed in my mission?"

The woman looked up and said slowly, "Sometimes fate cannot be foretold… be strong. Be very strong."

Pan's eyes widened for a second. She felt a sinking sensation in her stomach, _she doesn't mean…No! It can't be!_ Pan turned and ran. She almost collided with Trunks, who put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Hey, Pan, what's wrong? You look shaken…" he sighed, "Hey! Don't believe anything that woman says! She's a fake, a waste of our time, just trying to make us feel bad, and wreck our fun. Let's find something to do! Something _really_ fun this time!"

Pan looked up at him, surprised by his sudden optimism. Even though seconds ago she had felt like she wasn't going to bring peace to the world like she hoped, and that her whole mission was pointless, she suddenly couldn't help but smile a little. King Trunks' positive attitude was contagious and soon she found herself forgetting her doubts.

"Okay, then, Trunks, since the last two things we did were not very fun, what do you think we could do?" she asked.

Trunks suddenly looked to the side where he heard the faint sounds of applause and cheering in the distance… Pan heard it too and they both looked at each other happily.

"A jousting tournament!" exclaimed Pan, "I love jousting!"

"Me too…" he smiled, "but we couldn't enter. We'd obviously end up beating everyone until it came down to the two of us in the final match. Then who knows what would happen, but we made that promise earlier… today is for fun not fighting."

Pan crossed her arms, "Well, I think fighting is fun."

"So do I…" he suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eye, "And you know what? I probably would win if we had to joust against one another… I'm a lot stronger than you are."

"Yeah! SURE!" Pan made a funny face at him, before laughing, turning and starting to run.

He stood frozen with shock and surprise for a second, before looking up, "Why, I oughtta…"

Smiling he dashed after her, chasing her for a few minutes before he finally caught up with her and managed to tackle her. By then they were quite a distance from the fair grounds, in a hilly meadow on the edge of a forest.

"Gotcha!" he called.

"Took you long enough slowpoke!" she retorted shoving him off her playfully.

Trunks rolled over a few times then lay on his back. He put his hands behind his back and relaxed on the grass, "I like this better than the fair. There are too many people over there. It's too loud. Come over here, Pan! Look at the sky! That cloud looks like a duckling!"

Pan looked at him in wonder then burst out laughing. He sure looked a sight; a warrior, relaxing in the grass, and finding clouds that resembled ducklings. She rolled over till she was beside him, then looked up at the fluffy white clouds floating in the beautiful azure sky…

"Hey, you're right!" she exclaimed, "It does look like a duckling!"

"Seeeee! I told you it did! And you laughed!"

"I'm sorry! It's a real kawaii duckling too!"

"Yeah… but I think I like that kitty cat better!"

"Kitty cat? Trunks are you alright?"

"Never been better. Why?"

"Just…wondering. Hey! Over there…It's a dragon!"

"NOOO! 'Tis a hairy centipede!"

"Hairy centi…? What the…! It's obviously a dragon!"

"Hairy CENTIPEDE!"

"DRAGONNNNN!

"You are crazy!"

"I am crazy? I am not the one who thinks that the dragon looks like a hairy centipede!"

"It is not a dragon… look at it! Can't you see the hairiness? And it has many legs! That makes it a hairy centipede!"

"Those are SCALES! 'Tis a DRAGON! And there is no such thing as a hairy centipede anyway, so there!"

"Do you realize how childish we are acting?" asked Trunks suddenly.

"Yes…it was kind of…fun," said Pan frowning.

"Hey Pan… that cloud looks angry…" said Trunks pointing towards the west.

"Angry?" Pan scoffed, turning to look, but when she saw it she decided it was right. A large billowing black cumulus cloud threatened to darken the beautiful bright sky, "I guess it was just too good to last, ne? Come on Trunks, let us go into the forest and look for shelter. I suppose it shall be raining within an hour."

King Trunks got to his feet and brushed himself off, turning to Pan, "I know of a secret place in that selfsame forest where can find shelter from the rain."

"Oh?"

_*Flashback*_

_My mom took me into a little cave in the forest, and she told me things there… she told me a secret…I'll tell you what she said, Prince Pan, but you can't tell my father… he doesn't know…_

_*End Flashback*_

Pan frowned. _Where did that come from? Was it a memory? Only one way to find out…_

"Trunks… is this place…is it a cave?" she asked curiously.

He turned to glare at her suspiciously, "How did you know that?"

"I'm not sure…" she answered. _So it was a memory. A memory of something he must have said to me when I was younger… Either on the battlefield, or in our brief childhood quarrel. I wonder… _

King Trunks studied her face, and seeing only confusion there, he sighed and took her hand and began to pull her into the forest, "Forget about it! You're going to love the cave!"

Pan smiled and followed him into the cluster of sweet smelling pine trees.

* * *

_Meanwhile, up in heaven…_

Bra paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. _Where is he? He's been gone too long… Maybe I should go out and look for him… No, he's probably all right… He's probably just gotten distracted by the beckoning kitchen doors… yeah!… he went for a midnight snack, that's all…_

The door creaked open and Bra turned around to see Goten walk in and close the door behind him. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

"How goes your mission?" she asked softly.

"I don't know yet, Bra-chan," he answered sadly, "I spoke to your mother, and she says that she's going to try speak to him again, because he's been ignoring her. I tried earlier, but he brushed me off. Don't be sad, Bra! We'll get through to him… we'll make your family whole again."

"I'm not sure it's possible anymore, Goten," said Bra walking over to the window and gazing out through eyes that were glittering with tears, "It may be too late. How can we mend something that's been broken for so long?"

"It's not too late, Bra!" said Goten determinedly, "I'd travel to the end of a million Snake Ways to help you bring your family back together. I'll help you in any way I possibly can."

"What if it's not enough?" she asked sadly, "What if nothing works?"

Goten walked over to Bra and kissed her cheek, "Then we'll just have to depend on love to fight our battles for us."

"Love?" asked Bra, as Goten put his arms around her and held her close.

"Love conquers all, Bra-chan."

* * *

That's all folks! Well, for now at least. Next time something GREAT happens which I know you've all been waiting for.

Review if you can spare a moment.

First Published 22/12/2001, Edited 06/12/2010


	9. The Cave Rendezvous

Loud Silence ch.9

I don't own DBZ or the excerpt from "The Snow Queen" but the plot is totally my own and so are any poems I may include.

This is my favourite chapter thus far.

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

Trunks and Pan continued to walk through the forest, until they came to a river, and began to travel upstream. They eventually came to a pile of large rocks. Trunks climbed a large boulder and edged his way up around the rocks till he came to a large crevice. Pan followed close behind him as he entered the cave, but stopped when he suddenly turned around.

Even in the dim light, Pan could tell he was smiling, and wondered why.

"I have a surprise for you!" he whispered, "Close your eyes!"

Closing her eyes, Pan allowed him to lead her forward. She could feel that the cave was going deeper and deeper into the earth. She began to feel uncomfortable as the temperature dropped considerably.

"Trunks? It is cold in here…" said Pan shivering.

"I know, but you will not mind the cold when you see this…"

"See what?" she asked curiously.

"This! Open your eyes, Pan!"

She did, and gasped in wonder. The inside of the cave was covered in glittering ice, and the ceiling was constructed of beautiful dripping ice crystals. The glass walls made the interior of the cave seem like a crystal palace, and reflecting images made it seem like a house of mirrors. It made Pan remember a lovely fairy tale she had once been told…

Falling to her knees she picked up a shard of ice from the ground and looked at it in awe.

"Eternity," she whispered, smiling.

Trunks could see that Pan was entranced by the beauty of the ice cave, and he was quite pleased with her reaction. _Eternity… _As he watched her with the shard of ice, he was suddenly struck by a memory.

_*Flashback*_

"…_in the middle of the snow chamber was a frozen lake that had cracked into thousands of pieces like a vast mosaic. The Snow Queen called it her Mirror of True Reason. Little Kay was blue with cold, but he did not notice, for The Snow Queen had kissed away the pain, and his heart had turned to ice. He played with the pieces of the lake mosaic, arranging them into different patterns, and even words… but there was one word he could never spell…_

_ETERNITY_

_The Snow Queen had promised to reward him with freedom, if he could spell that word, but he could never do it…"_

_*End Flashback*_

King Trunks closed his eyes, and let the precious memory of his mother's voice fill his mind. He could remember it completely now… in this very cave, he had sat beside his mother as she read him that story… What a bitter-sweet memory it was, for now he felt the pain from the loss of his mother resurface…

He sat down beside Pan on the frozen floor and looked at the shard of ice she held in her hands.

"I know that story," he said softly.

Pan looked up; she had forgotten that she was not alone in the room, lost in poignant memories of her own.

"This cave reminds me of the ice palace…," placing the ice shard on the ground, she looked at Trunks smiling, "Do you want to try it?"

"You mean… spell 'eternity' out with the ice?" he asked in surprise, she nodded, and he thought about it for a second, "Oh, what the heck…"

The two saiya-jins arranged the ice shards on the floor to form the word eternity. On the letter Y, the final letter, Pan's fingers brushed against Trunks' as they both reached to add the last pieces of ice needed.

They both looked at each other in surprise at the tingle they both felt from that simple touch… Pan was the first to look away, blushing lightly. Her mind screamed at her, _What the hell was that!_

His eyes wide, Trunks shook his head to clear it. _I will forget that just happened. That did not happen. That did not happen._

After a moments silence, Pan cleared her throat and looked at the word they had spelled out. ETERNITY.

"It looks quite nice, doesn't it?" she asked all of a sudden.

Trunks looked at the word laying on the glass floor, and after a second decided she was right. The letters sparkled, frosty glittering ice shards against the clear, silvery floor of ice. ETERNITY.

"But what does it mean?" he found himself asking. _Okay, where did that come from? I know what eternity means! It means…it means…forever! And what does forever mean? Hmm…._

Pan thought about that question for a moment, "I do not know. I think that perhaps the purpose of one's life is to find what eternity truly means. Then achieve it."

Another small silence passed between them as they both pondered the word eternity. Trunks was the first to speak, after seeing Pan shiver.

"It's cold in here, come on, there's another cave beyond this that's a little warmer. Let's go there to wait out the rain," he got up and walked across the icy floor, with Pan following. He ducked and went through an opening in the wall of the ice cave.

When Pan came out onto the other side, she found this rock cave almost as beautiful as the ice cave. There was a small underground river running through it, and it was much warmer than the ice cave. Trunks walked over to a spot on the river bank and retrieved two little silver cups. He filled them both with water from the river and handed one to Pan.

"Here, taste this. You'll like it," he said before drinking deeply from his own cup.

Pan brought the cup to her lips and drank, finding that he was quite right. She had never tasted anything so naturally cool and refreshing. It was very different from the water above ground.

"It tastes wonderful!" exclaimed Pan.

"'Tis the purest water in the country of Vegeta," he said smiling.

"How did you find it?" she asked suddenly curious, "The underground caves, I mean."

"I didn't…" he said slowly, "I was brought here by someone…"

"By whom?" she asked.

"By…" Trunks sat down on the riverbank and sighed deeply, "by my mother."

Pan sat down beside him, and looked up at him. His eyes weren't as cold and hard as they were when she had first come to Vegeta. And right now there was a hint of pain in their sapphire depths. She understood loss a lot more than the average person, and could tell that he was suffering from it. He was trying to hide it, she noted, struggling to put the painful memories at the back of his mind. She suddenly had a strange urge to help him…

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"What good will that do?" he asked miserably running his fingers through his hair.

"It will make you feel better," she said, "It is better to let out your emotions once in a while than have them pent up inside constantly plaguing you. Your feelings of hurt, and everything else will continue to build up, and hurt you even more."

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"From a friend of mine… and from experience…" Pan tilted her head to the side and repeated her question, "So? Would you like to talk about it?"

"You can do nothing about the way I feel, so it won't do any good telling you," he said.

"You're right… I can do nothing. No one can change the past…" she frowned and wondered where all this was coming from, "But I will listen if you are willing to talk…"

He stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "My mother used to bring me here when I was but a child. This was the only place that wasn't under heavy guard, where she could talk to me, teach me the things that my father didn't believe were important. She taught me a great deal too… I didn't realize it at the time, but all my father cared about was fighting; he was somewhat obsessed with surpassing King Kakkarot…you may have know him as Goku in Chikyuu…"

_I knew him as my Grandfather_… thought Pan listening to him intently.

"Well… my father had this dream… he wanted to conquer the lands of Chikyuu. If he did, then he would be the King of the entire planet… my mother was against this of course, but what did her opinion matter once the great King Vegeta decided something? That was the start of the war, as my mother told me. It happened long before I was born. She said…she said I was an accident. That's how my father thought about me as a child, I suppose. An accident. I don't knew if he ever grew to love me as a son, but I do know that he decided, that even though I was an accident, I was still his son, and he would train me nonetheless, to be a great warrior. I tried so hard to please him and make him proud of me… I wonder if he ever was…"

Pan felt a surge of sympathy for the young boy that Trunks once was. She also felt anger towards King Vegeta for being a terrible father, so caught up in his own obsessions that he neglected to be a proper father for his son, who obviously loved him, as Pan could see from the way he talked about him. She clenched her fists, so angry, that for a second she didn't regret killing Vegeta.

"He loved my sister… but then again, who could help loving Bra? She was such an innocent, sweet little girl that you couldn't help loving her. But he hurt her too. He hurt everyone he loved, because he was so selfish. I only realized that long after he died… but I still miss him. I miss them all. Especially my mother. She had such a kind heart… and she loved me. I still can't believe that my father was killed by that little runt of a boy…"

_Girl! And I am not a runt!_ Pan thought angrily, but her anger quickly subsided into regret and sympathy,_ I'm sorry, Trunks… I really didn't mean to. I was overcome by anger. I'm so sorry…_

"My mother used to read to me in here. She even read me fairy tales… she read me all types of literature… She used to talk to me about things, especially the war… she pleaded with me to not become obsessed like my father… she told me that the war was wrong, and that we should all live in peace and harmony, as everyone did when she was a child, before my father came to Earth. She said… she said that…"

He trailed off then in memory, unable to continue. Pan sat confused as his words struck within her own mind a memory. She heard Trunks' voice in her mind saying the exact same words… she found herself saying aloud the words:

"She said that… it was tragic that so many people had to suffer because of the obsession of a single man… The whole world had to suffer. But she loved him, and would stand by him, whether or not he was right or wrong in his actions…even if…if it broke her heart…"

She looked at Trunks, her eyes wide, suddenly remembering where she had heard him say those words. When she had visited Vegeta as a child they had talked for a little before drawing their swords and trying to kill each other. He had said those words, among many others.

He looked at her in shock for a second before grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her hard, "How did you know that? That was exactly what she said! How the hell do you know that?"

"I… I don't know!" Pan grabbed his hands and tore them off her shoulders, "I don't know!"

Trunks calmed down and mumbled an apology for acting so violent. He became deep in thought. How could she have known those words? He had told not a single soul. Except for… _I remember telling Prince Pan of Chikyuu… he would not have told this girl, would he? I think not, for he seemed like a very honest, trustworthy person… my father said to never trust the enemy. Maybe he did tell… but I don't think it's likely… unless she was there, eavesdropping… also unlikely… how does she know? _

After a moment of thinking he looked at Pan impatiently, "I know it is not your fault, but your amnesia is very annoying. I have many questions to ask you, and I really want answers! You are very mysterious, do you know that?"

She looked up at him sadly, "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, "It's okay, I guess…"

They sat in silence for a while before one of them spoke.

"Do you know the history of the planet earth?" Trunks asked suddenly.

"Yes, I do," said Pan, surprised, "Do you?"

He shook his head, "Not all of it… there were many secrets kept from me when I was a child…could you tell it to me?"

"Okay…I will try," she made a mental note to call all her family members by their first names, and began, "A long time ago, the planet earth was not divided into Chikyuu and Vegeta. It was all a large country called Chikyuu, divided into three sectors… East, West, and South Continents. The Ox-King ruled over the Eastern Continent, while the King and Queen Briefs ruled over the Western Continent. There was also the South Continent, ruled by King Satan. The three continents were completely at peace. The Ox-King had a daughter… Chi-Chi, and King and Queen Briefs had a daughter, Bulma. The two girls were good friends, and played together often."

Pan paused and looked at Trunks who was giving his full attention to her tale, "One day, something very incredible happened… Two aliens came to the planet in space pods…they were known as Vegeta and Kakkarot, and they were both quite evil. It's another story how girls managed to get them under control. Bulma took Vegeta back to the Western Continent, and Chi-Chi took Kakkarot back to the Eastern Continent. I'll start with what happened in the Eastern Continent, since you probably know what happened in the Western Continent, ne?"

"Yes, I do," he said, "My father married my mother, renamed the Western Continent Vegeta, etc."

Nodding, Pan continued, "Well, in the Eastern Continent something totally different happened… Kakkarot fell and hit his head, and lost his memory and evilness…he was took in by a friend of the Ox-King's, Gohan, and trained to be a great warrior. He was from then on known as Goku. He married Chi-Chi, and they had a son, who they named Gohan."

Pan paused and bit her lip here, struggling to continue without her voice breaking, "Gohan eventually met and fell in love with the daughter of King Satan, Videl. The Eastern and Southern Continent merged to form Chikyuu, and Videl and Gohan had a daughter, Pan."

"You mean son," he said confused.

"YES!" she said quickly, realizing her mistake, and panicking, "Of course, I mean son. What was I thinking? How foolish of me."

He looked at her for a second, wondering what was wrong with her. He sighed, "Hurry up and get your memories back. I am going to explode if I do not get you to answer my questions."

"I'm sorry… don't you think it's time we go back now? The rain is probably over," she said.

"You stay here… I'll go check," and with that Trunks got up and left the rock cave. Pan got up too and walked around the little cave. She touched the rough surface of the rock and marveled over the bits of granite and crystal that were embedded so neatly in the design. Her mind couldn't stay focused on the rocks, and her thoughts began to drift...

She reflected on what had happened with her and Trunks earlier in the ice cave. That had been a very strange experience. Never had she felt such… fire… in such a little touch. She hadn't felt fire in any touch… this was unexplainable… like something straight out of Bra's romance novels…

Pan had just started to think that maybe Trunks could be friends with her. They had gotten along very well all day… but she didn't want their friendship to be ruined by that fire between them. She hoped it wouldn't happen again. She could almost say that she had gained his trust… but she wasn't so sure, because she didn't trust him yet… it was a natural thing. The #1 rule of warriors: NEVER trust the enemy.

However, Trunks didn't seem much like an enemy to her all the time. Sometimes she saw him as a brother figure… like when they pointed out shapes in the clouds… he reminded her of Goten then, a little. But she couldn't forget that he was the reason Goten wasn't still alive. She sighed wondering if Goten and Bra were happy in heaven…

* * *

_Up in heaven…_

Bra had just finished checking up on how Trunks and Pan were doing down on earth. They seemed to be getting along just fine… Bra was almost sure that Pan would succeed in her mission. She especially liked the moment they shared in the ice cave. It was almost worthy of a poem…

A poem.

Sighing, Bra walked over to her desk and picked up the quill with the golden feathers. She pulled up her black leather-bound notebook and opened it to a blank page. It had been so long since she had written a poem. She wondered if she still had the knack…

To test herself, she picked a subject… _okaasan_. She thought for a second about how pale and sad her mother had become. Wasn't there a time when her mother's eyes used to sparkle and her laughter would make everyone else smile too? And all that had changed because of Vegeta. _Why did she have to love _him_? He's caused nothing but trouble for our family and the planet. I bet the only reason he married okaasan was to rule her land. To be the King._ Bra thought for a second before scribbling down the words…

_Love is the sharpest sword,_

_For it easily slices hearts in half,_

_Wounds deeper than is ever known,_

_Adds a hint of sorrow to each feigned laugh._

She looked at her poem for a second before ripping the page out of the book, crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash… _It may be a poem but it has no magic… Where's the magic gone?_

Closing her book, she decided that her days of writing poetry were over… she needed some real inspiration… until then she'd keep the book closed. Setting her quill down, she decided to go find her father. She'd try to speak with him. He listened to her… sometimes.

* * *

_Back on Earth…_

Trunks entered the cave that Pan was in and walked over to her. She looked up at him hopefully.

He smirked, "We're stuck here. The rain shows no sign of stopping."

"Aw, great…" Pan's shoulders slumped, "We went from exploring caves to being trapped in caves in less than 5 minutes."

She started pacing, "What do you want to do?"

He shrugged and sat on a rock.

Pan sighed and began to pace, "We could swim in the river!"

"We'd get our clothes wet and catch pneumonia on the way home," he said then grinned, "Unless you want to go skinny dipping…"

Pan's eyes widened, "Okay, forget swimming… how about…rock climbing?"

"Too easy, no challenge."

"Then… how about we spar?" she asked.

"We shouldn't… remember…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Pan frowned, "But it's the only thing we can do. Come on, Trunks! You know you want to! Pleasee!"

"Well… it couldn't hurt… we could have a controlled match… what do you say about Jiu-Jitsu? Wait, no! Tae Kwon Do is simple. Or…" He became lost in thought.

"How about we just do a little of every technique?" she suggested.

He smiled, "Okay… that sounds fun."

Pan stooped into her best fighting stance and Trunks got into one as well. He was first to strike with a kick that Pan evaded then dropped to the ground and swept his feet out from under him with a swift drop-kick.

He did a back-flip to regain his balance without falling and as soon as he had his feet firmly on the floor he dived at Pan with a combo full of rapid punches, uppercuts, jabs, a neatly timed roundhouse kick once in a while. Pan managed to use her sensitive eyes and natural fighting instinct to anticipate and block each of his attacks regardless of how quick and unpredictable they were, and how often he would suddenly change to a different technique.

In the begging of a kick when his whole side was exposed Pan moved in and arranged her body so that just before his leg connected with her face she caught in her hands and absorbed the force of the kick with her feet spread a little apart in a mantis stance fashion. She wasted no time in twisting and yanking his leg while using her own leg to throw off the balance of his leg on the floor.

In seconds Trunks lay face down on the floor. Pan planted a knee firmly in his back and pinned his arms to the ground with her hands so that he wouldn't be able to use an escape technique for a few seconds. She leaned over him and whispered in his ear, trying to sound somewhat predatory and intimidating,

"Uncomfortable?"

The word had it's desired effect because she felt his muscles tighten and could tell he was about to escape from her hold. Instead of giving him a chance to go through with whatever move he was planning. She leaped off him and did a flip so that she was facing him as he slowly got up and dusted himself off.

He looked at her, and something silvery flashed in the unfathomable depths of his cyan eyes… Pan made a mental note that she could sometimes tell his mood from the colour of his eyes. When he was enraged they were so cold, hard, and such an _icy_ blue that looking right into them would make anyone shiver. When he was in a normal mood, or when he seemed lightly amused… she had never seen him actually _happy…_ his eyes were the colour of warm ocean depths, or when sparkling with mirth seemed the colour of sapphire gemstones. Right now she couldn't tell what mood he was in… but his eyes were a blue-greenish colour that seemed almost… _reptilian_…it was so intriguing.

Trunks didn't know what kind of a mood he was in either… her whispered word in his ear… _Uncomfortable_? He knew it was meant to intimidate him… A technique his father had often used, intimidation with words, especially when one had their opponent in an advantageous position… cornered, at sword point, disarmed, caught off guard, or like he had been, pinned to the floor. His father, King Vegeta had always known the right time and right thing to say to make the enemy quake in his boots like a chicken being taken to a guillotine.

Trunks himself had used the technique a few times… it had rarely been used on him. Only a few times in training with his father…not ever by the Sons…they weren't big on intimidation with words. Everytime he had fought the Sons, the only things they had said were heroic, truthful, peaceful. They certainly could make one feel like dirt and wonder if they were fighting for the right side and cause. Trunks supposed it never effected his father.

_Uncomfortable?_ It had sent a shiver down his spine. It had sounded natural and he supposed she had used intimidation with words before… maybe playfully, not perhaps to murder or even to seriously injure. She didn't seem the type to kill brutally and vengefully like his father did. She seemed like a righteous warrior and very merciful… a hint of Son flavor to her. Perhaps she had spent time around them in Chikyuu. She reminded him a lot of the young Prince Pan that he had met so many years ago. Maybe she was a friend of his. Maybe a training partner. Maybe more…

The word danced through his thoughts again. _Uncomfortable_? It had been slow, and mocking, each syllable striking a different chord in him. Intimidating… maybe… but there was something else in her voice. He could not have been effected so much by intimidation alone…what was it? He studied her as she stood there prepared for him to strike her. Oh, she was an experienced warrior… she fought with true skill. He glanced over her and knew she would be ready for anything… he could only beat her by using the element of surprise. He noticed a coy little hint of a smile in her eyes, and knew she was just playing with him, toying with him.

They weren't just sparring… it was a complicated game they were playing. A game of wits, a game of deception, nothing was as it seemed… and she was winning. _Uncomfortable_? He now knew that it was a hint of seductiveness in her voice, as she lured him into her trap. She intended to win both the fight and the game. He wouldn't let her. He would do something that she would never anticipate, never be ready for…

_You think you're winning now, but you just wait… no one gets an easy victory when their opponent is Trunks Vegeta Briefs… I am of royal blood… that of elite warriors, a drop from the elixir of triumph runs through my veins… you think you're ahead of the game, but you just wait, my dear, I'll throw something at you that you won't have a clue how to handle…_

Pan was entranced by his eyes. They were alive, blazing with a mischievous fire, alight with a mysterious hint to them. Pan couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what he was thinking. She knew he was planning his attack, and she knew it would be something good from the way his mouth was firmly set with a hint of a half smirk… and those eyes! What was going through his mind? She stood her ground, waiting for him to pounce any second.

And pounce he did. He dived at her with an inhuman surge of energy and she quickly worked to block his attacks. He was enjoying every second of it, she could tell, he continued to attack relentlessly over and over and over, blow after blow until her mind couldn't work quick enough to anticipate his attacks and she had to rely on instinct and reflex. Thank Kami she _could_ rely on those senses, they were so highly developed. What came next was unexpected, and added a complication to her battle plan. A _very big_ complication. Trunks suddenly stopped attacking and took a step towards her, his eyes taunting her with a victory that she felt he had although he hadn't won as of yet. She took a step backwards and suddenly realized why that ghost of a arrogant smile danced on his lips.

She had backed into a corner.

Overcome with a sense of failure, Pan mentally smacked herself. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You let him advance on you for so long without once getting out of the defensive stance and being offensive! Not only are you against a wall, you are cornered, meaning absolutely no retreat. Quick think of an attack plan! Think Pan, think!_ With every step that Trunks took towards her she felt a sense of even further foreboding…

What was he going to do to her? What form of torture did he have in mind? Not only the physical pain was she worried about… her own pride was quite large itself… He would surely taunt her with his triumph for as long as she was within hearing distance of him. She _couldn't_ let him win this! How could the tables turn on her so quickly? She was sure she could win this… now the chances were so slim…

He took another step and Pan's stomach flip flopped. She quickly tried to regain control. A warrior must never panic, never give up… perhaps she could find a way to turn this into an advantage… she was sure she could scale these rock walls… he took another step. _No, no time for that… I must act fast,_ Pan wondered if he was going to kick her… If he did she could probably find a way to evade the kick and escape out of the corner at the same time… but what if he didn't kick her?

She probably could find away to throw him into the corner and plant an uppercut firmly in his gut. She decided to let her reflexes to the thinking. He took another step and half of her froze. The situation looked bad… it even felt bad… there was a churning in a pit of her stomach and she didn't know what to do… she took a step backwards and collided with the wall.

"No where to run…" he said simply, still advancing on her, "No where to hide…"

She had been in situations where the odds had been worse, and managed to turn them around… there must be some way… he took a step closer and her confidence sank lower… his proximity was unnerving and his eyes… those eyes were her undoing… she couldn't think straight enough to devise a plan of action… she had no idea what she was going to do…

He took another step and she froze. He stood directly in front of her now, and his height was an advantage to him as he practically towered over her. She considered bringing up her knee sharply to connect with his groin… that would give her time to escape… but no… the dress she was in wouldn't allow her that much movement. There was nothing she could do. His eyes focused on her and she wondered how it was going to end.

Knowing him, he would probably make it slow and painful instead of a fast merciful victory. Those eyes showed nothing beyond the fact that she was going to be punished… for what, she had no clue… probably for ever thinking she could defeat the Vegetan King. Pan felt a surge of defiance creep up on her and she stared him full in the face. _A Son never gives up_, she thought to her self decidedly, _this is far from over_.

And it _was_ far from over, and Trunks felt so too… but he knew that the element of surprise was what he needed to win… and the element of surprise he would have…

Pan readied herself for whatever he had planned for her. She would recover and attack him and win. He may have the advantage now, but she would find a way to win… She _would_.

This was the moment he was waiting for, when her eyes were fired up, when she was ready, expecting an attack, her muscles tense, her mind trying to anticipate his next move, her warriors instinct and every reflex in her body expecting the worse from him…

Pan _was_ ready… she felt her saiya-jin blood coursing through her veins and knew that she still stood a chance against him… The pendant that Goten had given her hung on the chain around her neck. Hope. There was always hope. She was ready, she would win…

His eyes were what told her that no amount of hope or determination could prepare her for what he had planned, but her stubbornness refused to allow her to believe that she could be beaten. His eyes smiled at her and she felt a pang of fear inside… fear… that was emotion she wasn't familiar with… But regardless, she was ready for him…

Or at least she thought she was. Trunks had waited for his moment, timed his attack, and he was ready to strike.

Pan had quavered but now she felt alive with fresh confidence and knew she would win… but suddenly everything changed for her as she saw the change in his eyes and felt his hand slowly go around her back. She froze in utter complete surprise as he drew her body closer to his. She inhaled his intoxicating scent and her eyes widened as she realized that he was going to kiss her.

She shivered as his lips descended on hers, and gentle at first to let the shock in her subside, but gradually he began to deepen the kiss and it became demanding, passionate and hungry. Pan was too surprised to do anything but let him kiss her, her eyes closed naturally and her senses came alive, his hand on her back sent thrills through her body, and she felt like she was on fire.

Too caught up in the kiss to think with her mind, she found herself kissing back. No one had ever touched her in this way before and she could hardly gain control of her body that seemed to have a mind of it's own as it responded to his closeness and touch. She may have been an experienced warrior but she had no experience at all in the battlefield of love.

He, who was more experienced, had almost lost control of himself as well. His plan had originally been to make her lose control, and he was quite pleased with her response to him, but he hadn't known that he would feel so inclined to lose his mind and let his body do the thinking. He hadn't managed to regain control… he knew he should end the kiss now… he had accomplished what he had been trying to do… so why couldn't he pull away from her? This was not going well.

It was worse for Pan who had stopped thinking completely. His fingers brushing against the skin of her neck as he moved his hand to cup the back of her neck and tilt her head back to deepen the kiss further had been almost more than she could take. A part of her was screaming to push him away, but another part of her was begging to let this go further. She could hardly stop long enough to gasp for breath as Trunks devoured her lips with his body crushed to hers. _Kami help me_, she thought weakly as she felt all her defenses falling… and knew that if she did not gain control soon enough she would surrender to this newfound passion with the man who was once, and perhaps still, her worst enemy.

* * *

O.O! … Well, readers, how do you like this chapter? Are you dying to know what happens next? Did you get caught up in the enchanting web of the tale I wove? I hope so! Stay tuned, for what happens on the next episode of Loud Silence! ^_^

First Published 08/02/2002, Edited 05/16/2010


	10. Into the Night

Loud Silence ch.10

I don't own anything, and getting right to the point, here's your long awaited chapter, enjoy!(long A/N at the end to compensate ^.~)

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

_STOP_, a corner of her mind screamed at her, _STOP! WHERE'S YOUR SELF-CONTROL… DISCIPLINE! PAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! THIS IS THE MAN WHO KILLED TWO OF THE PEOPLE YOU LOVED MOST IN THE WHOLE WORLD! HE'S A MURDERER! A COLD-HEARTED FUCKING ASSHOLE BASTARD LIKE HIS FATHER! PAN STOP!_

_Oh, but he tastes so good... _The world was spinning, she couldn't stop. She couldn't pull away from him. No one had ever touched her this way before… she didn't know she was even capable of feeling this way. She felt his fingers moving down her back, playing with the strings that held her dress together, and suddenly she felt her dress go loose around her shoulders.

_PAN! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! YOU'VE READ BRA'S ROMANCE NOVELS! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SCREW WITH YOUR ENEMY? STOP DAMNIT! STOP!_

_I'm trying, but… _Pan felt his fingers on her neck, sliding the dress off her shoulders, all the while not ever breaking the kiss. _I can tell that he's definitely done this before…_ Her body was raging a fight within itself. Her warrior's instincts of defense were trying to get a hold of her, along with every single shred of control she had left. Nothing however was stronger than the passion that was controlling her. She didn't even remember when her hand found it's way under his tunic…

He broke the kiss and they gazed into each others eyes for a second. He bent his head and nibbled on her neck softly.

_PUSH HIM AWAY! KICK HIM! PUNCH HIM! Anything! DAMN IT PAN, STOP THIS! No…not yet…I want more, it feels so nice…_

He kissed her shoulder, and tugging her dress down a little more, he stared at the exposed skin of her arm for moment. He ran his fingers along the length of a scar on her muscled upper arm.

"What happened here?" he asked in a surprisingly soft tone she'd never heard him use. She looked down at her arm, and the passion that clouded her thoughts began to dissipate. She looked at the scar on her arm for a moment and then back up at him.

The world of logic came rushing back to her as she remembered how she had gotten that scar. It flashed in her mind, an image of a younger Trunks drawing his sword and slashing it through the air in blind rage. The next thing she remembered was the blood pouring from her arm and drawing her own sword in anger. Their parents had rushed in at the sounds of the clashing swords to find the room covered with splashes of blood from the battle Pan and Trunks had been fighting.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Her blood, his blood. Then her father's blood on his sword. His father's blood on her sword. They were blood enemies. Blood enemies.

_I cannot believe what I almost did… _

Looking up at him she was snapped back to reality. She was crushed between a solid rock wall and her _blood enemy_. His hands were in places they shouldn't be. If her dress slipped any lower…

She landed an uppercut into his gut with more strength than intended. Trunks went flying a few feet and landed on his back with a thud. She her dress back over her shoulders and reached behind her back to re-tie the strings that he had undone. With blazing eyes, she removed the dagger from it's sheath strapped around her thigh.

She moved till she was kneeling directly over him with the dagger point pressed into his throat.

"Never do that again," she said quietly, her voice more serious than he'd ever heard it be. He looked at her for a second. Feeling the sharp metal on his neck, he knew that she wouldn't kill him. She could of course, kill him in seconds, but he knew that she wouldn't.

Pan knew that he knew she wouldn't kill him. Just the way he had known she wouldn't ride over the border to Chikyuu during their race. She fumed at the way he could predict her every move. She slid the dagger down his throat slowly leaving a tiny trail of blood. She had only broken his skin a little, as a warning. At the sight of the blood dripping down his neck she immediately felt regret and horror. It reminded her of the blood on her sword after she had killed Vegeta.

Trunks knew that she had drawn blood before he felt pain because of the look in her eyes. He knew that she didn't mean to hurt him, but she had been scared of what could have happened between them… two enemies. Trunks suddenly realized that he deserved the pressure of that dagger on his throat.

All the while he had been kissing her he had forgotten that she was a warrior. She had become just another girl to him, and he had forgotten who she was. A little quick kiss would've been fine. He would've stunned her enough with that and then she would've laughed and admitted defeat and all would be well between them. He had ruined their friendship with his intentions. If only he'd had a little more control… Sighing, he lay his head back on the ground and wished that she would drive the dagger into his heart. He deserved it.

Pan's hand shook… her dagger was stained with droplets of his blood. There was a look in his eyes of defeat that totally made her heart sink.

"Trunks…"

He looked up at her and saw what she meant to say in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too," he said without hesitation, "I didn't mean to…"

She placed two fingers on his lips to shut him up, "It's okay. I forgive you if you can forgive me…"

Then quickly, she removed her fingers from his lips because it reminded her of the way they had tasted seconds ago.

"Let's just forget everything that just happened, all right?" he smiled, "I liked it better when we were just friends fighting..."

"Friends?" she asked, "But I'm from Chikyuu…"

"I think that I can get over that," he said slowly, "Besides, you may never be returning to Chikyuu. I think that after your memory returns and you give me the Chikyuu-jin secrets…"

"Will you get off that!" she said exasperated.

"Sure. If you don't mind getting off me," he grinned, "And sheathing your dagger, it's making me nervous."

She moved off him and replaced her dagger to it's sheath under her dress. She offered him a hand and helped him up off the ground. Looking at his neck she felt a pang of guilt. Pushing him down so that he was sitting on one of the boulders in the cave, she grabbed his tunic and tore a piece of cloth out of it. He looked at her with surprise as she walked over to the stream and soaked the piece of cloth. Then returning to him she used the cloth to clean up the blood on his neck.

"If you weren't a saiya-jin then this would still be bleeding," she said, grateful that the bleeding had stopped..

He smiled, "If I wasn't a saiya-jin you would have killed me a long time ago."

Pan didn't think so, but she knew that if he wasn't a saiya-jin someone would've killed him a long time ago, _and done me a big favor. Hey, I must stop thinking like that… I should give the guy a break. He's a good kisser. Not that I have anything to compare it to… oh, well. _

"Would you like me to go check if it's still raining?" asked Pan.

He nodded, "But I'm going with you."

He got up and they walked through the caves out to the surface. It was still raining, and it showed no signs of slowing. The night was pitch black, since the clouds prevented any moonlight or starlight from reaching them.

Trunks sighed, "I guess we're going to have to spend the night."

Pan took a deep breath, "I think I'd rather go into the storm."

"What… is the idea of spending the night with me so gruesome that you'd rather catch your death out there?" he asked.

"Actually," Pan said after a second's thought, "Yes."

"I'm hurt," he said woefully, but there was mirth dancing in his smile, "I, as a warrior, will brave the storm to, as a gentleman, escort you back to my castle."

She burst out laughing, "Since when are you a gentleman?"

"Since… since…" he couldn't answer.

She smiled, "Come on, let's go brave the storm!"

They walked out into the darkened forest, with no sense of direction whatsoever, but a growing sense of adventure.

* * *

The dead royalty of Chikyuu and Vegeta were all gathered in the great hall of King Kai's palace for dinner. Of course, they never let the window out of their sight for a moment, so hovering above as they ate was the window that showed them how Pan and Trunks were doing on Earth.

Vegeta occupied himself with muttering 'stupid brat' under his breath 24/7 when he realized that his son was being played the fool… but he was still interested enough to watch the window. The girl brat had said she was going to make a wish on the Dragonballs. He hoped, secretly to be wished back to life so that he could be given a second chance…to kill the girl brat that had killed him and take over her kingdom.

Bulma didn't watch the window. She watched Vegeta. All the time. Bra and Goten usually watched the window together and so would Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl. This particular night, they had all been eating like… well their eating habits need not be explained, but the point is that when Pan and Trunks kissed, it was enough for even a saiyan to be distracted from his meal.

Gohan looked up at the window, and it seemed to Videl that he was hyperventilating. He gasped for breath and chugged down a pitcher of water, never taking his eyes off the window.

"Videl… our daughter is kissing the man that killed half of her family," He looked sick, "My own daughter…"

Videl smiled, "Gohan, I bet you anything that soon she'll have the tables turned. She still has that dagger with her, dear."

"WHAT?" Vegeta exploded, "Are you threatening my son through your daughter's actions?"

Videl stook her tongue out at Vegeta and he blew steam out of his ears (anime, anime!). He muttered beneath his breath something about hoping that his brat raped the girl brat.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY VEGETA?" screamed Videl, leaping onto the table with her sword drawn.

"VIDEL! YOU'RE STEPPING IN MY FOOD!" yelled Goku looking at his food heart-broken.

"Oh, sorry, Goku!" She jumped off the table and sheathed her sword, realizing that she shouldn't have made a spectacle. She sat down, and smoothed her dress. She picked up her chopsticks and loaded them with mashed potatoes. Halfway to her mouth she flung the food at Vegeta's eye and resumed eating, ever-ladylike and innocent.

"BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"Videl," said Gohan, sweatdropping, "Calm down, honey."

"You heard what he said, didn't you Gohan? With your saiyan ears and all?"

"Umm… I was eating too loud…"

Videl glared at Vegeta and went back to eating. This was the way dinner went every night. It was always Vegeta and someone.

"Videl," said Gohan slowly, "Is Trunks trying to take Pan's clothes off of her?"

Everyone dropped their chopsticks. Goten raised his hand over Bra's eyes.

Bra removed Goten's hand and took a closer look, "Nooooo, he's not trying to take _Pan's_ clothes off of her!"

Sighs of relief echoed through the room.

Bra smiled, "He's trying to take _MY_ clothes off of Pan!"

Gohan choked on a noodle and Chi-Chi did the Heimlich maneuver on him. He coughed up the noodle muttered a thanks to his mother and went back to watching the window. Now no one was eating, not even Goku, everyone was looking at the screen in horror.

_Trunks fingered the scar on Pan's arm, "What happened here?"_

Everyone saw the expression on Pan's face change with the realization of the situation she was in and who she was in it with. Videl suddenly remembered something.

"He gave her that scar!" she said happily, "It's over now!"

As Pan's uppercut sent Trunks flying, everyone sighed another sigh of relief. Pan was back to normal. Most people went back to their food, but Bulma didn't.

"Videl!" she cried out, "What is Pan doing to my son?"

Looking up, Videl smiled at the blood on his neck, "Don't worry, Bulma, she won't hurt him."

"She killed my husband!" cried Bulma.

"Yeah, well your son killed my husband too you know… and he killed my husband's brother, and your husband killed my husband's father, and he almost killed me, several times, and…"

"Enough with the who-killed-who, we don't need to be reminded," Vegeta looked at Bulma, "Woman, the brats are just playing. Our brat isn't in any danger."

Bulma looked at her husband with glittering eyes, _That's the first nice thing he's said to me in a while. He called Trunks OUR brat. _She sighed and played with her food while staring at Vegeta out of the corner of her eye.

Bra felt her insides crumble. It was so hard to see her mother like this. If she wasn't dead already, she would die from a broken heart all over again. It was so pathetic…just because she loved _him_. She looked at Goten, who paused his eating for a moment to look up at her. Goten's eyes were filled with love and hope. If it weren't for Goten, always by her side, Bra would have given up on everything a long time ago. She looked up at everyone, and she noticed Chi-Chi looking at the window. Her eyes were like Goten's, filled with hope. Bra wished her family could be like the Sons. Unbreakable.

Looking up at Pan through the window she thought to herself, _maybe someday our families will both be happy… It's all up to you now Pan-chan. Don't let us down._

* * *

Pan's pendant that hung around her neck glowed and it attracted Trunks' attention.

"Your necklace is glowing," he said. She smiled and closed her fist around the pendant. For some reason she has a memory of Bra's smiling face. She looked up at Trunks and smiled.

"This necklace was given to me by someone I love very much," she surprised herself by saying that.

"A boyfriend?" he asked.

"No," she said, noting that it was probably her imagination that his words sounded jealous, "My uncle."

"So you're not married or anything?" he asked, suddenly realizing how little he knew about this girl, "Do you remember anything?"

"I'm not married," she said laughing, "I don't think I could ever be married, it doesn't suit me."

"Why not?" he teased, "I thought all girls dreamed of getting married."

"I'm no ordinary girl," she said, "I am a warrior. I was born a warrior, I will die a warrior."

He suddenly thought of something, "Back there in that cave… was that your first kiss?"

There was no response.

"I can't believe this! I bet you're a virgin too then!"

Again no response.

"I guess you just never found the right guy, huh?"

"Every guy I've ever met was weaker than me…"

"Oh… I understand. HEY! I'm stronger than you!"

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am!"

"No you aren't!"

He tackled her to the ground, "Yes, I am!"

"What are you suggesting by this?"

"I'm not suggesting anything but the fact that I'm stronger than you."

"Well, you're not," she said, relaxing on the wet grass, "Did anyone ever tell you what a great umbrella you are?"

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, getting up and yanking her up of the ground by her arm. _Her arm_.

"You never did answer my question about that scar on your arm," he said, "For some reason it looks familiar to me… like I remember wounding someone in that exact spot before."

"Well, with all the people you've wounded it could've been anyone, right?"

"Right. Isn't the night beautiful?"

Pan looked around and although she couldn't really see anything but dancing silhouettes, she did indeed think it was beautiful. Trunks yawned.

"Please tell me you aren't tired! We've got miles of walking to do!"

"I am tired," said Trunks, "and hungry. We should've stayed in the cave. I think we're lost."

Pan sighed a deep sigh.

"Let's just sit here under this tree till the storm subsides," said Trunks, sitting down.

"Oh, no you don't," said Pan yanking him up off the ground, "If you get struck by lightning, everyone is going to blame me. I don't want to be in trouble for killing the King of Vegeta."

_I've already killed one King of Vegeta,_ she thought to herself, _if I kill another they'll probably give me a nickname like "King Killer" or "Asshole Assassinator" or "Egomaniac Exterminator". Nah, that's crazy. They'll probably call me Pan the…_

"Pan? Gold coin for your thoughts?"

"Um…I was just thinking about… how soaked I am!"

"We'll probably catch pneumonia, huh?" he sighed, "I'm sorry for not forcing you to stay in that cave with me all night."

"Hey, I would've left anyhow. Besides, I sort of like it. We're lost in a forest. We're soaking wet. It's pitch black. We're miles from anywhere…"

"I see what you mean. I guess 'tis sort of fun," he smiled, "Do you want to play a game?"

"I don't know any games to play when walking through a dark wet forest at night."

"Neither do I," Trunks sighed, "I wish we were back at home cosy in front of the warm fire in nice warm fuzzy…"

"Pants," finished Pan happily.

Trunks and Pan found themselves out of the forest. Trunks looked at the miles and miles of fields that they had to cross and he sighed.

"Please don't have a bad impression of me, Pan, I'm just as much a warrior as you, but I'm kind of tired…"

"Do you want to go back to the cave?"

"No… I just wish I could… fly home."

"Well, maybe you can," said Pan, suddenly having an idea. She took a deep breath, looked up, and called out,

"**FLYING NIMBUS**!"

The bouncy little yellow cloud appeared in seconds and attached itself to Pan like a puppy.

"Here Trunks, you can ride my cloud home…" the cloud hid behind Pan, it didn't seem to like Trunks, "Oh, Nimbus, please let him ride you? He may not have a pure heart, but he's tired and hungry. You know the way saiya-jins are. Please Nimbus?"

The cloud moved in front of Pan. She thought she saw the cloud sigh. Trunks looked at Pan in wonder.

"Pan? Isn't that the cloud that…"

"Don't ask questions, just get on it and go home."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll walk to your castle. It's only a couple miles. No big deal."

"Can't the Flying Nimbus hold us both?" the cloud bounced around happily, it's way of saying yes.

"I'd rather walk, Trunks."

"No way! I'm not being shown up by a girl! Is the idea of sitting on a cloud with me so gruesome that you'd rather die of pneumonia?"

Pan thought for a second, "Actually…yes."

He grabbed her, "Well, too bad! You're going to sit ON me if necessary!"

Trunks sat on the cloud cross legged and pulled Pan into his lap. The Flying Nimbus flew up into the air, high above the rain clouds to where it wasn't raining. Pan tried to move away from Trunks, but it's hard to move away from someone when you're sitting on them and there's no where else to go but a fall to one's death. He hooked an arm around her so that she didn't fall off the cloud.

"Relax, I don't bite," he said smiling.

"Yes you do," grumbled Pan rubbing her neck. He laughed. The ride through the night was too beautiful for Pan to stay angry just because of her proximity to Trunks. Above the rain clouds, the beautiful stars and moon were visible. Trunks was visible too, in the moonlight. His tunic was soaked, and through it she could see his muscled chest. It wasn't a bad sight, to say the least.

She suddenly realized that her clothing was soaked too and looking down at herself she gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. He smiled at her mockingly and she wished she had walked. She noticed that the Flying Nimbus was going slower that usual. Probably because two people was a little heavy for it. Maybe it was going slow because it wanted them to enjoy the night. Pan found herself yawning.

"I make a better pillow than I do an umbrella," said Trunks smiling. She wondered when he had started being so nice to her. She decided to take up his offer and lay back against his chest. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. She smiled and decided that he did make a good pillow.

She took a deep breath and listened to see if her mind was going to yell at her to move away from him. It didn't. She had a really bad feeling. Her bad feeling was only because being next to him have her a good feeling… a safe, comfortable feeling. A bad feeling is only expected when you start feeling safe and comfortable around your enemy. She knew she should pull away, but she couldn't.

"Trunks?" she asked, sleepily.

"What is it?"

"Are we still blood enemies?"

"Yes. I hate you, you hate me, and we're probably going to kill each other in a few days and I'm plotting against you and you're plotting against me and we don't trust each other and we're playing mind games, and right now I'm just trying to lull you into a false sense of security so that I can kill you in your sleep."

"Good," she said, yawning again, "Goodnight, Trunks."

"Goodnight, Pan."

* * *

And here ends the tenth chapter. Hope you liked it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! That's the following people:

▲ ShinaSon ► Mirri Night, Spirit of Shadows ▼ gohansfan ◄ Wendy▲Natalie►blue-angel1204▼ Kasi ◄ The Hyper Angel▲ Jami-chan ► Pannygirl▼ Michi Hatabaki ◄ masiha ▲ Melfina-Pan►Chrisy▼Fuu Hououji ◄ SSJ7Panchan ▲datwungurl23 ► Bra Briefs-Vegeta▼Priya-chan◄ Brandon B ▲Fangboy ►devil's lil imp▼Z◄Saiyan Serpent ▲ kristy► Pannychan ▼KinkySaiyan ◄Nakuru ▲Just a Dream ►Mhealeayah ▼ice-cold◄Shino Kitsune ▲Loaf of Pan ►Lorraine▼RavenWolf◄Bunny▲lil' Chi Chi ►Kawai Fox ▼fluffy ◄Ravyn ▲Candy►dbzfan2006▼Eadha◄Deathscythe▲franklinfirebirds ►Aya▼EnzeruPanchan◄Julie▲Kristie►Angel Eevee▼gokusangel◄ea959 ▲Twilight Rose ►Baby ▼Nihongo◄ObsessiveOne▲LilSweetCeres ►pd▼Inori Rei◄~*Kawaii B-chan*~ ▲~MajinPrincessBra~ ►moon_sparkle▼beatrix◄Lb-chan▲Jennie►Tara▼Mina◄Silver Kitsune▲Madrin►J-chan▼Mii-chan ◄PanDora▲Firefly►Jacks▼Starkiller◄*Pepto*▲Nicholi Edge ►Kizzy▼Justanotherpilotdown◄sal▲SiN►Harlequinrose88▼Katharine◄strawberries▲Liz_chan►Mrs. Bra Son▼*Maria*◄ Bulma 4 Veggie ▲Always-a-kiwi ►Neo Lady Sakura▼Veresti◄lauren▲Ebi-chan►pan▼Go-Chan◄Li-chan ▲AngelPan05►chibi tenshi senchi ▼Ranma◄SakuraBlossom86▲lizzi_beth►fancylala▼Sisyphus◄Rika J◄MT gal▲Chibi Fire►Silver Flame▼SilverShinigami◄N▲Sneefru►Erin▼Firelizid◄jennifer ◄Ginny ▲T.W.D ►Punk!▼PsychoPixieDragn◄BRITTONY▲curli►Presea▼Bra Vegeta ◄dramna queen▲key▼

THANK YOU SO MUCH! You make writing all ten of these chapters worth the effort.

Ahhhh, look what you did to me! It's past 4 AM! AHHH! (what reader/writer doesn't stay up late by accident?)

If you're wondering about lemons... well, there will be one later in the story, but you are allowed to skip over it if you wish. I will give you a warning!

Now if you don't mind, I'm more tired than Pan was near the end of this chapter...*yawns* So I'll just be fallin' asleep now. Oyasumi nasai…Goodnight.

First Published 02/08/2002, Edited 05/12/2010


	11. Evil Reigns Again

Loud Silence ch.11

Okay people, here's chapter 11… Author's stuff: Thank you to Z Cold who by the way, is not annoying. Thanks to everyone who reviewed "Scattered". Thanks a whole bunch for the inspiration Shina, you're awesome.

Okay, enough with my babble; sit back, relax, and enjoy!

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

Her steady rhythmic breathing was the first sign that she was asleep. He closed his eyes for a second and just savoured that moment. Sailing through the heavens on a flying cloud, evading the thunderous rain clouds below, with the stars above. It seemed perfect… if one would ignore the fact that they were both soaking wet and it was kind of chilly at their altitude.

Trunks felt the cloud take a dip and he held onto Pan tighter. He had never flown before, and he found it a thrilling sensation. He was disappointed to see his castle, for it meant that the ride was over. The Nimbus zoomed around the castle towers and came to a stop at Pan's balcony. Trunks shifted Pan's position so that he could carry her and he hopped off the Flying Nimbus. He made a slight inclination of his head to thank the cloud for the ride and Nimbus zoomed off happily, like a little magic carpet.

Trunks carried Pan inside, out of the rain, and kicked the doors closed. Pan was soaking wet. She couldn't go to sleep like this. He would just have to wake her up and tell her to get changed. He looked at her. She looked so peaceful. He hated to wake her up. _Well maybe I don't have to…_ He deposited Pan on one of the window seats and walked into Bra's bathroom, getting a towel. He then went over to Bra's closet. He fished out Bra's favourite nightgown... It had been given to her by their mother. He held it close to him for a second as painful memories of his beautiful little sister shot through his heart. He swallowed back the emotion and took a deep breath. Bra had just been a little girl, that's all. She didn't have to go out and risk her life for the country. She had been worth nothing.

"_Think about it Trunks!" a teenaged Bra had yelled, her face tear-streaked, desperately trying to free herself from her brother's grip on her wrist, which was the only thing stopping her from running off to meet the Sons, "Are you fighting for your country? Or are you fighting for father?"_

"_Don't be stupid girl! I'm fighting for Vegeta, not father!" He realized what he had said, "The country of Vegeta. I'm fighting for the country of Vegeta."_

"_NO! You're not! There's nothing to fight for… can't you see? The Sons don't want to fight… It's just father's obsession…Trunks let me go!" She had yanked her wrist free and ran. He didn't bother following her. But he had thought about her words. _

Of course she was wrong. Just a stupid girl. He looked at Bra's nightgown one last time and pushed those memories away. He turned and at the sight of lightning illuminating the skies he had another memory of his sister. She had been wearing the nightgown, but it had been too big for her. She had been younger in this memory. Even though Bulma had insisted she save the nightgown till she grew into it, Bra had loved it so much that she started wearing it right away.

"_Trunks, don't go!" she had pleaded, holding onto his sleeve, "It's so loud… and scary… please, Trunks!"_

"_It's just thunder, you idiot!" he had snapped, making the little girl take a few steps back, "Why don't you go running to your mommy?"_

"_Trunks! Trunks…" he had walked out of her room and slammed the door. She stood there alone looking after him. She looked down at the floor. Thunder filled the room, louder than it had been all night. It didn't even phase Bra. She turned and looked out her windows at the sky, with a clenched fist._

"_I'm not scared of you anymore, thunder," she had said softly, but not soft enough to escape his saiyan hearing, "Thanks to my brother. Now, I think I'm more scared of him."_

Trunks had smiled and walked back to his room. Now he bit his lip at the memory. A pang of guilt? No, not possible. He walked over to Pan, armed with the towel and nightgown. He looked at her. _Warrior girl doesn't look so tough when she's sleeping_, he thought, and hoped to Dende that she was a sound sleeper.

Pan woke from a very comfortable sleep by the persistent sunbeams on her face. She had that wonderful feeling you get after a dream. When you can feel it slipping away from you, and you want nothing more than to go back to sleep and hold onto that escaping dream for as long as you can.

Yet another feeling forced her to reluctantly let go of the dream and open her eyes to the morning light that sent sharp pains through her pupils as they adjusted. Her feeling was strange, for she couldn't place it. She moved her hand underneath her pillow and felt for her dagger. It wasn't there. _Okay, Pan don't panic, it's nearby, you'll find it. _She moved her hand down to where it had been strapped to her leg the day before. It wasn't there either. She noticed something else at that exact moment and the leapt out of the bed.

"What the bloody hell?" she exclaimed, looking down at herself. She walked to the dresser and looked into the mirror. She was wearing a white nightgown. One that she didn't remember changing into. She went over to her bed and looked at it. It should be soaking wet from the rain that was on her last night. Instead it was completely dry. She frowned and walked out of Bra's room. She walked down the castle hall to the room that belonged to Trunks. She opened the door, ignoring the guard on either side and walked in. She gasped at the size of his room. It was magnificent. She saw him sprawled out on his bed and she walked over.

_He looks so peaceful asleep_, she thought allowing herself a small smile. He didn't look like her arch enemy, just a boy with purple hair asleep and dreaming. _I wonder what he's dreaming of_.

"Trunks?" she called, "Wake up!"

He didn't budge.

"TRUNKS!"

No response.

She moved her arm to shake his shoulder gently… In light-speed movement, he had her pinned to the bed beneath him with a dagger to her throat. She had a moment's déjà vu, remembering how she had done the same thing to him yesterday.

"Okay, ha ha, very funny, great job, Trunks, I see you've mastered the classics," She looked up at him… his eyes were closed. _Uh-oh… that's not good. That's not good at all… He isn't going to…_

"I… will… kill… you… Son Gohan!" he said, and lifted the dagger. Pan's heart rate doubled and her reflexes screamed. She brought up a hand to block the blow of the weapon and was stunned at the sharp wave of pain in her hand. He aimed the dagger at her head and she gasped and slipped away in the nick of time. The pillow took the blow. Trunks got off the bed, his eyes still closed, the dagger still in his hand.

_Oh Kami, he's sleepwalking… He doesn't look so peaceful now! Sleepwalkers are dangerous. Sleepwalking saiyans with daggers in their hands are even more dangerous… but messing with me is the most dangerous thing one can do… awake or not!_ She lunged at him and wrestled away the dagger with her bleeding hand while punching him in the face and in a quick movement, he was on the floor. She sat on his back.

"Ow…my nose…"

She sighed with relief, "Are thee awake now, Trunks?"

"Yes… what have you done to me?" Pan got up and gave him a hand to help him up.

"OW!" she had given him the wrong hand, having switched the dagger to the other hand to ease the pain. He looked at her hand and gasped.

"You're bleeding!" He pulled her over to a beautifully designed chair lined with navy blue velvet. He pushed her down into the chair and kneeled down beside her, looking at the hand, "'Tis serious. Dende, it's bleeding like mad. Who did this to you?"

She smiled, "Why, it was none other than you, _your majesty_."

He looked up at her, "What?"

"You called me Son Gohan, said you were going to kill me, then tried to cut open my neck. Then you tried to drive a hole through my brain," she looked at him completely seriously, "Tell me, do you think I look like Son Gohan?"

"Well, you probably do look like Son Gohan when I'm sleepwalking," he sighed.

_Maybe he's smarter when he's sleepwalking_, thought Pan and she couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You."

"I just tried to kill you and you think I'm _funny_?"

_Funny__? "I… will… kill... you… Son Gohan…" Well, now, I wanted to know what he was dreaming about. I certainly found out, didn't I? He was dreaming of killing my father. __Funny__… and I had thought that was one dream of his that had already came true. I thought we were becoming friends. This just makes it so much harder._

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Nay, of course not," she wasn't even trying to be sarcastic, but it had sounded like it.

"Listen I'm sorry…"

She ignored him, "For one to sleepwalk, they must be lacking in sleep."

"I got insomnia, so sue me."

"Family history?"

"My mom's side. And Bra once sleepwalked all the way to Chikyuu. Well at least that's what she expected us to believe…"

"Oh, how could I forget that!" Pan smiled, "She kept muttering…"

Pan suddenly stopped, _Idiot! What am I doing! I've got amnesia, remember. Can't blow my cover._

"Actually, I'm getting confused with a book I read. I don't recall that happening," said Pan with a nervous laugh, "But of course I couldn't recall that happening. I have amnesia!"

He looked at her strangely.

"Anyway," she sweatdropped, "Do you make grunting noises?"

"Huh?"

"Sleepwalkers usually make grunting noises," Pan explained.

"I grunt at my servants, I guess," he said, puzzled.

"Then you've got all the symptoms. Congratulations, you're a qualified sleepwalker."

"I'm so proud of myself!" He said sarcastically.

She got up, "Well, I had better be going."

"Already?" he asked.

"Yes… I figure I should wash the blood off of my hand, you know?" he pushed her back down into the chair.

"Sit thyself down. I shall tend to your hand," he got out some materials from a drawer and began to clean up her hand, "So pray tell, what cause had you to be in my chamber before I tried to kill you?"

"I had come to question you about my missing dagger. I also wanted to know how I came to be wearing this garment," she gestured to the nightgown.

He smiled, "It was difficult, but I managed to dry you off and get you changed without waking you."

Pan's mouth dropped open, "You did what?"

"That was Bra's favourite nightgown. It was my mother's before that," he smiled and touched the fabric. Pan raised an eyebrow.

"The dagger that you speak of… 'tis not yours. You stole it from one of my men. But I'll give it back… only if you promise not to try to kill me if I should ever happen to come into your room."

"I suppose I should be able to resist the temptation if I really tried," she said contemptuously looking on as he bandaged her hand.

"I am forever indebted," he drawled. Then to add insult to injury, Trunks took her bandaged hand and kissed it.

Pan just couldn't keep a straight face any longer, for the image of the king kneeling and kissing her bandaged hand was just too funny for her. She grinned.

He smiled, "Now, it's not that I don't enjoy the company, but I need to change, so could you please excuse me for a moment? Unless you'd rather sit there and watch."

Pan looked at the king in nothing but his shorts, with his very…(insert medieval synonym for hot bod here!)… and said the first thing that came to mind, "I'd rather sit here and watch."

He smirked, and without protesting as Pan expected him to do, he simply said, "Very well."

He walked over to his closet and Pan's eyes widened, _Damn, He wasn't serious was he?_, "On second thought! I just remembered… I have much more important things to do!"

She promptly got up and ran out of his room. Only when she was outside of his room did the thought occur to her that he might've been bluffing, but she decided that she couldn't have taken the chance anyway. It would've been way too embarrassing for her…

"Good morning, Pan," said a voice, and Pan turned to see Uub bowing.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Uub," said Pan bowing too.

"Come in, won't you?" said Uub, and Pan followed Uub into his chambers.

"So I guess you're making progress with the king?"

"Yes, and all because of your stupid idea," she smiled at him, "Thanks."

"No problem… What are friends for?" he looked at her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Well… that nightgown you're wearing…" he bit his lip, "Bra used to wear that all the time."

Pan suddenly felt really bad. She didn't like the garment anyways, and it just seemed wrong to be wearing something that was so precious to the memory of Bra. _Stupid Trunks. He could've given me pants, but nooooo, he has to go and put me this thing! Why couldn't he have just woken me up? _

"I'm sorry, Uub," she started, "I'll change right…"

"No… I'm sorry to bother you with my sniveling, Princess," he bowed in apology, "Please forgive me."

Pan frowned, "You didn't do anything wrong! And don't call me Princess. My name is Pan. Now you're really sniveling Uub."

"I'm sorry…"

She growled, "Stop apologizing!"

"Okay, I'm so..." he stopped himself at a glare from her and grinned. A loud bell ringing made Pan jump up. Not because it startled her, but because it was the breakfast bell…

"Listen, I'm going to change, ok Uub? I'll see you at breakfast," she was leaving the room when they both heard a yell that was indubitably King Trunks,

"_WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?"_

Pan snorted and turned back to Uub, "Is he PMSing or what?"

Uub shrugged, "He's always been like that."

"Why are you wearing pants again?" he asked as they sat in the courtyard under the sunrise.

"Because today we're supposed to resume our challenge, remember?"

Trunks smiled, "Ah, yes, what manner of your defeat shall you taste today?"

"Ha! You just wait and see who tastes defeat," she proclaimed confidently, "I was thinking that we should do something that neither of us have much experience with."

"Such as?" he asked.

"Well…" she shrugged, "Cooking?"

"Cooking!" he shouted, "'Tis servants work! I am a KING. I REFUSE to be degraded to doing servant's work."

"Suit yourself. I never was much for cooking either. It's the eating that interests me. What do you suggest we do?"

An evil look spread across his face, "Flirt."

"Flirt?" she frowned, "What do you mean 'flirt'?"

"Well, we'll go into the village in disguise and see who is the first to get a date," he smiled.

Pan felt her confidence sinking, "Uh, how about we fence instead?"

"Aw, come on!" he said, "It will be fun. We can fence later."

Pan frowned, "But I don't…"

"Hey, you only live once. You might as well have some fun," he grinned.

"Yes, but…"

"Scared?"

"NO!" yet she knew that she probably wouldn't win such a competition, "Listen, how about we have an intellectual challenge instead? We're both good at fighting and stuff, but what about smarts?"

"But that's so boring!" he said, "I want to have fun!"

"Well, do you have any mountains to climb around here? We can start at opposite sides and have a race to the top," she suggested. He shook his head.

She sighed and collapsed on the grass, "Well then I don't know what you want to do."

"How about we just declare me as the winner of the challenges, since we both know that you couldn't win anyway, and…"

"Excuse me?" she said, sitting up.

"You heard me. So after we declare me the winner, I was thinking…"

Pan growled and dived at him, he caught her fists but she managed to pin him to the ground.

"Take that back!" she said, "You know that I'm just as strong as you!"

"No way, you're just a girl."

Pan frowned and got up. _I thought he was over that._ She walked back into the castle.

Trunks looked at her retreating figure and tilted his head to the side a little. _Oh, great. I've gone and wounded her pride, or something. Does this mean I have to apologize again? Just great._

* * *

"I know naught what I am to do, Uub!" she said pacing back and forth, "One moment he's nice, and I think I'm actually getting somewhere, and the next second he's a goddamned pain in the ass!"

"Well, you have gained his trust, have you not?" asked Uub, as he polished his suit of armor.

"I suppose so. But what does it matter… he still looks down upon me as a weakling girl. I want him to feel as though I am his equal," Pan sighed and sat down in front of Uub, "What should I do?"

"Well, why not bring out the big guns?"

"Pardon?"

"Give him a… slight distraction…" Uub smiled.

"Distraction?"

"Yep. Try Bra's red dress. It always distracted the heck outta me," he confessed.

"Red Dress? Aw, jeez. Not this again. Uub, I want good solid advice!" Pan couldn't see how clothes made such a big difference.

"Pan just look at it from my point of view… Trunks is a man… a saiya-jin man…" Uub tried to think of how to say it… "Okay, you were wearing dresses now for two days in a row… probably the only two days in your life you've ever worn one… and weren't they the only two days that King Trunks has ever treated you with anything less than… an unbearable air of superiority?"

Pan nodded angrily, "But why?"

"He has trouble with seeing inside a person. First he sees the outside and then he makes allowances for the inside… You gotta play along with it till…"

"Till I can change him? Till I can open his eyes?" asked Pan, "But how shall I do this? Uub! Tell me! Please!"

"Well…" Uub thought for a second, _wouldn't it all involve King Trunks caring about Princess Pan from that point onward? Yeah, sure, talk about miracles_, "I don't think you're ready for the next step. Just be yourself around him, okay? But wear the clothes I recommend."

"Fine," she got up, "May I borrow a dagger? He took the one you gave me, and even though he says he will, he probably won't give it back."

"Hey, he may be a bastard, but he's a man of his word… most of the time, at least. Just grab one from over there, " said Uub gesturing to his closet. She took a small dagger and tested it's sharpness.

"Thank you Uub!" she said smiling, " I hope that your outrageous advice actually works."

She turned to leave the room and walked smack into none other than the King. She quickly hid the dagger behind her back.

He looked at her immediately suspicious, "What were you doing in the room of one of my elite warriors?"

"Oh… just… making friendly conversation?" she laughed nervously, realizing that Uub could be in danger.

The King frowned, "I think not. What were you doing in there? Tell the truth."

"Um… I …I …was…uh…"

Uub heard this from behind the door. He realized that it was better if the King thought that he was Pan's enemy and not her ally. He went to his fire place and smeared ashes over one of his eyes, and tore up his clothes. He groaned loudly and fell to the ground, making a sound as loud as he could.

The King heard the sound and barged into the room and looked at Uub in shock.

"Oh… the pain… the pain…" groaned Uub, clutching at his stomach and making a pitiful display of himself.

Trunks growled at Pan, "What have you done to him? He is of the top ranks in my army!"

Pan bit her lip, knowing that Uub was probably doing the right thing. He was a pretty good actor, but she couldn't help feeling like a child being chastised, "I was only trying to…"

"Quiet," said the King, "Leave us."

"But…"

"I said leave! And change into clothes appropriate for your gender while you're at it."

Pan would've stayed to argue, but she saw Uub wink, so she left. She hoped that Uub's charades would not destroy and trust that had developed between her and the King. But she feared that it was too much to hope for.

"Help me out here Uub!" he said pacing back and forth, "I know naught what I am to do! This Chikyuu-jin girl shows up out of nowhere and starts messing up my whole life. First she kills my castle guard, is beat to the point of unconsciousness, then gets up and _walks_ on injuries that no human could sustain! Then she argues with me, something that no one has done for years. Everyone always does what I say. I am, after all, the king! But no, not her! She has to argue. Argue, argue, argue. Who does she think she is? Grrrr, and those damned pants! She's such a strange girl! She wins arm wrestling competitions! She kicks my ass instead of falling all over me like most girls do! I don't know how to handle this! Help me, Uub, please…"

Uub sat there, staring at the king in amazement, "Well, your majesty, maybe you should…"

"She makes me feel like a monster..." said the king, "Like everything I do is wrong! Like I'm a tyrant, abusing my power. She told me that I was more of an animal than my horse when I whipped it. Can you believe her nerve? Telling ME, the KING OF VEGETA, how to live my life?"

"Well, your highness…" Uub began.

"I fought with her, I used all my skill, and she matched me move for move!" Trunks put his hands up to his head in exasperation, "She's just a girl! JUST A GIRL! And then I thought I had finally won, caught her off guard! I thought I had finally bested her, she manages to resist me!"

"Resist you?" asked Uub, wondering what on earth that could mean.

"You're the second strongest fighter in all of Vegeta, next to me," said Trunks suddenly, "Surely you know how I can… get my edge back?"

"Your edge?"

"Yes… my control. My power. The way everyone is afraid of me… everyone except for that wretched girl."

"King Trunks, I do not think it is wise for you to always want people to be afraid of you…" Uub noticed Trunks about to cut him off again so he quickly said, "And I am no longer the second strongest fighter in Vegeta."

"What?" Trunks frowned, "What do you mean?"

Uub smiled, "Your Chikyuu-jin girl is stronger than me."

"She's not MY Chikyuu-jin girl.. but hey... you're right… she is stronger than…" the King suddenly gasped, "UUB YOU ARE BRILLIANT!"

"I am?"

"YES!" Trunks clenched his fists, "She is so strong, that I'm sure her disappearance has left a gap in the Chikyuu-jin defense!"

_Oh no!_ thought Uub, _A gap? He's damned right about that! She was the only saiya-jin left in Chikyuu! What defense_ is _there left? Oh, no! I don't know how I inspired this thought of his but I wish I hadn't…_

"Uub, I'm going to send some troops into Chikyuu. They will lay siege to the royal castle, and hopefully, with Warrior Girl out of the way, we'll finally succeed in conquering Chikyuu!" King Trunks smiled, "My father would be so proud."

"Your majesty, do you really think that's a good idea?" Uub was panicking, "What if…"

"Do not tell a single soul on penalty of execution, Sir Uub," said the King smiling, "This is to be a secret operation."

Uub felt himself torn apart. Allegiance to his king and country, and his life spared in return? Or risking his life for what was right, for peace? He bit his lip. He knew he would have to tell Pan. She was risking her life, and he might as well risk his. Besides, was life worth living under the corrupt rule of King Trunks? Was life worth living in a dimension without seeing his precious Bra… even if she was with Goten, without seeing her happy? No. He knew what needed to be done.

"Your highness. I shall not tell anyone." Uub cringed at the blatant lie.

"Good, and I shall see that the Chikyuu-jin girl bothers you no longer."

_Oh no! If Pan doesn't come to 'bother me' how shall I tell her of his plot?_ Uub felt his heart sinking, "How will you do that, your majesty?"

"I will stay with her at every waking moment. We shall suddenly become inseparable friends," the King laughed. A sickening evil laugh that made Uub's stomach turn.

"What about her non-waking moments?" Uub asked hopefully.

The King touched Uub on the shoulder, mistaking the fear in his eyes as fear of Pan, "Do not worry, I shall not let her harm you. Perhaps… I will find away to be with her even in non-waking moments…"

The king left Uub with the terrible implications of all that he had said, and Uub felt hopeless.

"What kind of a friend am I?" he asked the emptiness of his room, "This is all my fault. All my fault. Oh, Dende…the poor Princess Pan… I'm afraid that it will take more than Bra's red dress to help her now. Oh, what have I done? I've gone and wrecked everything for her…"

* * *

(if you have the song "Black Black Heart" by David Usher, play it low in the background for atmosphere. It's SO perfect… but I suppose any song with an 'evil' rhythm will do. Something Vampire-ish O.o)

Pan looked at herself in the mirror skeptically. The red dress was indeed a distraction. She'd never worn anything so daring in her entire life. It had a low neckline that she was sure only Bra could pull off. Oh, what she would do to be mistaken for a boy again, and allowed to wear a simple tunic and trousers. Her life would never be the same now. Something in her reflection drew her attention… the pendant on her neck was… fading. She held it up between her fingers and suddenly felt like Uub was in trouble. A wave of fear washed over her for no particular reason and then was gone. She frowned.

Was Uub in danger? It couldn't be… She looked back at her reflection, still worried about her friend. Maybe she should go check on him… She heard the door to her room open and close. Frowning, she saw Trunks enter through the mirror. Without turning around. She watched through the mirror as he walked toward her and stood behind her, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Something was terribly wrong. His eyes had changed. They had returned back to their original icy coldness. A shiver ran through her body and she knew that there was danger. He smiled, and Pan could feel how cold that smile was. She could feel it trying to swallow her up. A freezing darkness that radiated off him. She stared into his eyes in the mirror. Where did this darkness come from? It hadn't been there a few hours ago.

Pan resisted this invasion of darkness with all her will power. He would not get the best of her. He would not. They hadn't even said a word to each other as of yet, but it was already the most intense connection Pan had ever felt. The danger instinct was building inside of her and she felt her heart pounding within her chest. An unfamiliar feeling. A fire spreading within her. Something was wrong…

"Trunks," she said, not knowing if the word was a question, a statement, an invitation or the acceptance of her defeat. She stared at him, suddenly feeling the full extent of his height and the intimidation of his glare piercing beneath the surface of her defensive wall. He wasn't touching her, but she felt her breath being squeezed out of her body. It was pure evil that she felt.

She could feel his breath. It was warm, but it seemed to have the same motive as his eyes… her destruction. Her head was swimming. Looking at Trunks in the mirror, she slowly tried to regain control of the situation. She would not let this evil plague her mind. She drew a deep breath and slowly turned to face him.

In his eyes danced the ghost of his father's hatred. Pan remembered the feel of her sword piercing through Vegeta's chest. Then the silence. Now those eyes that had looked at her with hatred even as Vegeta's soul left his body, now looked at her again, through the eyes of his son. With the selfsame hatred that would forever haunt her…

* * *

I think that's enough for now, don't you? Well then, has Trunks reclaimed his evil throne of hatred, never to be shown the light by Pan? Is Chikyuu to be conquered and exploited by this tyrannical king living the lie that was his father's obsession? Will I ever stop giving people headaches? Er, find out on the next installment of LOUD SILENCE! (reviews always appreciated!)


	12. Marriage and Muffins

Loud Silence ch.12

Hello everybody! A few recommendations:

I command you to read "JUST fooling around?" by LavenderLily. It's a great fic, with wicked sex scenes. Also "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by JulietDark. It's rather old, the chapters aren't even together, and the first part doesn't have quotes, but it's still an AWESOME STORY! I love it.

One more thing… PEPSI BLUE TASTES REALLY BAD! Vanilla Coke is good, it even smells like vanilla, but Pepsi Blue is YUCKY!

Okie dokie, here's the fic! Enjoy =)

~PanHopeNvs~

Vegeta stood on the parapet, wielding a large sword. He held it out before him, light glinting off the blade. Slicing it through the air angrily, he thought of how pathetic his son was… how could he not realize that he was being played the fool by that girl? _The same wretched girl that killed me._

Enraged at the thought, he knew that it was bad enough to be defeated by a mere boy, by Kakkarot's grandson, no less, but now that the brat had turned out to be a _girl_… Vegeta's pride had suffered a great blow. Son Pan had become the bane of his existence. He wanted nothing more than for her to suffer, to feel the failure of death, all of her dreams and hopes shattered, to feel the pain as that sword pierced through her heart… just as he had felt.

Now Vegeta was incapable of revenge… and there was only one way that he could see his life's goal carried out… through his pitiful excuse for a son. He threw his sword to the ground and walked back inside the castle. Being dead would not stop him.

Bulma woke up to the sound of a door slamming. She shivered a little, and without even opening her eyes, knew that the spot beside her was empty. She got off the bed and went out to the parapet. _His sword_, she thought, picking up the heavy weapon, _the handle is still warm_. She carried it into their bedroom and put it in the chest at the foot of their bed where Vegeta stored his weapons. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to try to locate her husband.

She found Gohan and Vegeta sitting at a table. Gohan looked solemn, but Vegeta bore an evil smile.

"Has something happened to Pan?" Bulma asked.

"No…" Gohan began.

"Not yet," said Vegeta, evidently quite pleased with something.

Bulma looked at their faces, "Well, something has happened. Tell me!"

"Trunks has declared an attack on Chikyuu," said Gohan.

"What?" Bulma gasped, "But Pan's not there to protect… Oh no! She must stop him!"

"She doesn't know," said Vegeta smugly, "Our brat finally has some sense. So now Chikyuu will fall, and it's beloved Queen Pan will never even know! Soon Trunks will be the dominant ruler of the whole planet…"

Vegeta gestured to a chessboard on the table and smiled. He picked up the black king and used it to knock over the white queen, "My son will destroy that inferior female hybrid. It's only a matter of time now, till Son Pan joins us up here."

Bulma watched as Gohan's face drained of colour. She saw Vegeta throw back his head and laugh at his despair. Cruel. So cruel. She couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" she cried, slapping her husband across the face as hard as she could, "You have no heart Vegeta. I don't know why you're even up here. You deserve to burn in hell."

With that she left the room, and noticed Bra standing by the door.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Bra looked up at her mother, "I don't think things will ever get better, mother."

"Have some faith in Pan…"

"It's not just that," Bra admitted, "I'm worried about you and father."

Bulma took a deep breath, "Don't worry, Bra-chan. I'll manage to fix every thing."

She doubted her own words, but didn't want her daughter to be miserable with worry. She managed a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Why aren't you with Goten, dear?"

"He's keeping an eye on Pan," Bra explained, "He's worried that Trunks might hurt her."

"Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on him?" asked Bulma.

"No, mom," Bra smiled, "I'm the one keeping an eye on you. Just so that dad doesn't hurt you."

The words took a few seconds to sink in. _I can't believe this. Am I so blinded by my love for Vegeta that I am allowing him to walk all over me? When did it get to the point that my own daughter has to worry about me?_ Bulma bit her lip, "Listen Bra-chan... let me deal with your foolish father. I'll find a way to break down his obsessions."

Bra noticed some of the familiar confidence returning to Bulma's eyes and she smiled with joy and hugged her mother. With that she turned and ran out of the castle to find Goten.

Bulma knew that she would have to do something about her husband. She leaned back against the cold stone wall of the castle and a sly, yet confident smile slowly spread over her face. _Well, it's time for Queen Bulma Briefs, the former mad scientist inventor, to devise a master plan once again. Being dead isn't going to stop me. Watch out Vegeta, because I'm back._

* * *

Pan felt trapped in his glare. She felt threatened, she felt so many things that her mind was just a jumble, and she knew she had to get away from him. She made a move to leave but she heard a click and felt the coolness of metal against her temple. The seconds seemed to pass slower than ever before, and she knew instinctively that he held a gun to her head.

_Has he found out who I am? It can't end this way. The whole world is depending on me… I promised Goten… but, if he pulls the trigger it's all over…_ She felt the metal slide along her cheek. It was cold against her skin, but the coldness of his eyes chilled her to the bone. She felt the nuzzle of the gun as he slid it along her neck. She could tell that he was enjoying this, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her squirm in fear.

She was not afraid of death. She raised her eyebrows, "Why don't you pull the trigger?"

He didn't answer, but continued patronize her as he slid the gun along her collarbone. She knew that if he shot her it would shatter her bone and hurt like hell, but definitely not kill her. She brought her hand up and closed it around his hand. She directed the gun to right above her heart, without ever taking her eyes from his, and then removed her hand.

He looked down at the gun, as if seriously pondering whether or not he should shoot. It occurred to her for a second that maybe he wasn't looking at the gun, when she recalled that she was wearing Bra's red dress. She frowned and decided that she would take action. Maybe if she could knock the gun out of…

Suddenly it hit her. There was only one way that she could win this odd battle. She knew that it had worked for him before… so why wouldn't it work for her? Besides, she had nothing to lose…

She smiled what she hoped was a seductive smile and slowly slid her arms around his neck. The surprise on his face was all the encouragement she needed before she kissed him full on the mouth, hard and passionately. She pressed her body against his, and the gun in his hand dropped to the floor forgotten. She knew that seconds ago she was feeling chilled by the evil look in his eyes, but all of a sudden, his touch was burning her… and the strangest thing was that she found she liked the heat of his body against hers.

Trunks broke the kiss for a second to catch his breath and looked at her… leaning close to her, he whispered huskily into her ear.

"You're playing with fire…."

"Fire, huh?" she smirked, "Let's see how hot this fire gets."

* * *

Uub knew that he had to get word to Pan, and he had to do it quickly. Trunks had already sent some of his best troops to Chikyuu. He calculated that by morning the royal castle would be surrounded and besieged. Then it was only a matter of time before the inhabitants surrendered. There were a few warriors in that castle that had super human strength... but only Krillen fought. Uub thought for a second… He knew that Krillen and the Chikyuu-jin army could not protect the palace from Trunks' forces.

The Vegetan army was ruthless. Uub had trained in it, and he knew that those men pushed their bodies to the brink of death, and then to the brink of insanity, all because of their fear of the King. With the flick of his wrist, King Trunks could kill a man. With the flick of his wrist, King Trunks could grant a man status, power, land, and money, as he had done to Uub at the discovery of his great fighting power.

That army, driven by fear and hatred, would soon destroy Pan's home. Uub knew he had to tell her. Pan didn't deserve this. She had been born into this war, forced to live her life as a warrior, and yet she wasn't consumed by hatred as Trunks was. She had even shown kindness to Uub, someone allied with her sworn enemy.

Uub knew where his loyalty stood. With Pan… and he had to warn her… immediately. Leaving his room he ran down the stairs to the great hall and grabbed a maid.

"Listen, you must go to the room of the Chikyuu-jin girl immediately. Tell her that there's trouble at the Chikyuu-jin royal castle, please!"

The maid looked up at him, "But isn't that treachery?"

"Please…" Uub begged, "You have to tell her."

The maid sighed, "As you wish."

* * *

Trunks had originally planned to kill her.

After he had left Uub, he had sent men with orders to all of his troops to inform them of the plan. He then turned to his only remaining issue. The Chikyuu-jin girl. He realized how foolish he had been to keep her alive for so long. She was his enemy. A potentially dangerous enemy. He had to get her out of the way so that he could go to Chikyuu and deal with King Pan himself. (Yes, he _still_ hasn't figured it out!)

He thought back to the way they had gotten so close in the cave… and the way she had laid back against him while riding on the cloud… he had enjoyed it, yes. He hasn't been so close to a person in a long time. Not just touching-close, but also friendly-close. He now realized that it was emotion. The emotion that his father had always warned him about… and indeed, it would be his undoing if he continued to be this close to her.

So rather than allow this vulnerability, why not get rid of the problem? He had picked up a gun and left to get rid of the Chikyuu-jin girl. He had looked at her as she stood, looking back at him through the mirror. He looked at her good, as if it would be the last time he would ever look at her while she was alive. He had studied her eyes, those warm brown eyes. He knew that she would never hurt him as he looked into them.

He saw something familiar. Innocence? Of course. The same innocence in the eyes of all his unsuspecting innocent victims. He smiled. He had tightened his grip around the gun in his hand, as he continued to look at her. She was quite beautiful, he realized all of a sudden. He looked at her shiny black hair which he noticed had grown a bit since their first meeting… which was just a few days ago. Strange… it fell almost to her shoulders now. Was human hair supposed to grow that fast? No matter.

He noticed her skin. It was smooth, and even though he could see the defined outline of her muscles on her arms and back, there was still something very feminine about her. He looked at her body. The swell of her breasts was visible against the low neckline of the dress. He wondered how she could ever fit _that_ into a suit of armor made for a man. She had a small waist, and he could actually see the definition of her abs against the material of the dress. He knew that there were some men in his army who didn't have as much muscle as this girl… and not a single one that possessed her strength.

Well, it just reminded him of the fact that she was potentially dangerous. Not just a weakling girl. No, she was different. She was smart, and strong, and fun to be around… and all that it really meant was that she was someone who Trunks could learn to like. Someone he might be fooled into trusting…

All the more reason to get rid of her. So he had done as he had planned. Pulled the gun on her. She hadn't shown fear, nor begged for her life… She had _encouraged_ him to pull the trigger. He had teased her for a while with the gun. Enjoying it so much… yet when she had directed the gun to above her heart he found that he couldn't pull the trigger. He had looked down at the gun, trying to pull the trigger, yet knowing that it would mean the end of her life. He tried… but he just couldn't…

Then there was that little distraction. Yes, Uub might've saved Pan's life with his 'red dress' suggestion… because Trunks became distracted for a second. And that's when she had kissed him. He hadn't forgotten the gun, but he did suppose that he might as well have a little fun before he killed her. Then just when things were about to get interesting, that stupid maid walked in on them!

Things weren't going well for King Trunks. He angrily stalked out of the room, scaring away the maid, and then when he was halfway to his own room, he remembered that he had forgotten his gun back in Pan's room!

He cursed himself, he cursed Pan, then he cursed anything that he could think of that was cursable.

Taking comfort in the fact that his troops were on their way right now to Chikyuu, he managed to get a hold of his escalating temper. He also reminded himself of how much fun it was to tease Pan with the gun. _So I didn't get to shoot her… this time. I stalled for the fun of it until it was too late… but hey, I've got some time to spare, and I can always shoot her later. Or better yet, I'll kill her in a more fun way. Getting your hands dirty is the best part. Maybe I'll strangle her._

_Yes! I can see it now! I'll take her out somewhere where it's just the two of us and I'll have her relax, and when she's least expecting it, I'll grab her and strangle her, all the while having her staring up at me with those beautiful eyes, filled with all the fear that she has too much pride to show. _

_This will be so much fun. So much fun. _

* * *

The maid returned to Uub, "I'm sorry but I couldn't tell her."

"Why not?" asked Uub, panicking again, "Is she in danger?"

"Danger?" the maid scoffed, "Well, she was until I walked in."

Uub grabbed the maid by the shoulders, "What happened, what did you see?"

"I saw your King in there making out with that girl like they…"

"_WHAT?_" Uub exclaimed in surprise, "Making out? As in _kissing_?"

The maid nodded and went back to work. Uub frowned. _So Trunks wasn't kidding when he made that remark about being with her in every waking moment, and in her non-waking moments too…_

Uub's frown grew larger as he realized that this new turn of events would make things very difficult for him to get word to Pan in time. He had to warn her of the attack while making sure that King Trunks knew nothing of his actions… but if King Trunks was with her all the time, how the hell was he supposed to do that?

* * *

In her room Pan picked up the gun and looked at it. Only one person could design something so technologically advanced. Queen Bulma. Pan wondered if Trunks had other weaponry… explosives? She was worried for a second, because Chikyuu didn't have that kind of firepower… but she knew Chikyuu wasn't in danger as long as Trunks was here in Vegeta, and she could keep an eye on his actions. (or so she thought…)

She looked out onto the balcony where there was a sundial. It read a little before noon. She supposed she would wait it out until it was time for lunch, give Trunks a little time to cool off. Hopefully, the next time she saw him he wouldn't look like he was possessed by a demon… but if demons kissed like that…

She touched her lips slowly, allowing herself to acknowledge the fact that she had enjoyed kissing her worst enemy. In fact, the word 'enjoy' hardly did justice to what she had felt. She could have almost laughed at the expression on Trunks' face after that maid had walked in on them. Yet the fact that Trunks probably still wanted to kill her kind of took the humor out of the situation. He was, after all, the King. He could get away with anything around here.

Pan sighed and began to pace around in her room. Well, technically, in Bra's room. She looked around, hoping that by some miracle the answers would jump out of the walls. No such luck. She sighed and lay back on the bed to think.

_Okay, now I've got to really get down to business. Trunks tried to kill me and I can't take that lightly. I haven't got a clue how to "soften his heart". Geez, Goten! I really wish you could've just told me to conquer the planet for you. It's much easier than to soften the heart of that cold son of a bitch. Now what can I do? He obviously doesn't trust me, and won't trust me no matter what I do. So what do I do?_

Wracking her brain for the answers, Pan wished she had her sword. If only she could practice with it for a while she was sure that it would clear her mind and put her back on task. _Damn you Pan, concentrate! You haven't got much time. He's not going to let you live in his castle forever you know. He's kept you alive for some screwed up reason, and now he wants you dead… and you've made no progress at all. You have to hurry now, or else you're gonna end up six feet under. Great now I'm lecturing myself._

_As if there wasn't enough pressure on me already. The whole world is depending on me. Goten's last words were "we're depending on you". Ha, he certainly should win the King of the year award. Even on his last breath, he managed to be the voice of the people. _

_Now, I've got to FOCUS, dammit. What can I do to make Trunks 'soft'? Okay, let me think now. What would make me soft? Well, that's easy. Nothing. No, no, no, there's no time to be conceited. Let me think… hmmm… family. Yes, family would make me soft. I'd do anything for them… if they were alive of course. That doesn't really help though… Trunks' family isn't alive either. I better keep that thought in mind._

_What else would make me soft? My people? Well, maybe… but there's a difference there… I for one, am actually a GOOD queen, and I act in the interest of my subjects. That's more than I can say for some people. Cough, Trunks, Cough, Cough. So I don't think his people would be a soft point for him. What else? _

_Hey, what about loneliness? I'm sure the King is pretty lonely when I'm not around to bother him. A guy like that doesn't make many friends. Maybe that's the reason he's kept me alive this long… because I'm not scared of him, and I'm the closest thing to a friend that he's ever going to get. I would probably be lonely if I was back in Chikyuu too. Marron and I were never close, and I know that even though she knows my secret, things aren't going to change. Now that Goten's gone, I'd have no one to hang around with. _

_So he's lonely… and he's got no family. Wow, we're more alike than I thought. Well, what do I do about it? Hmm, maybe if I can make him miss me or something… like if I ignored or avoided him… if we got into a fight. Ha, that shouldn't be too hard. First I have to get close to him, though. I never would've missed Goten so much if we weren't so close… if didn't have so many good times, so many memories, he was my uncle, but he was also my best friend. I loved him so much… _

_Okay, well that's where I have to draw the line at comparing King Goten and King Trunks. I could never be as close to Trunks as I was to Goten… but wait…I have to try, don't I? This is totally different, though. Trunks isn't family. I can pretend to be his friend and to care about him… yes, that's what I'll do! I'll pretend. I can't hope that he'll ever want or need my friendship, but hopefully he'll get used to me being around. So that when I do ignore him he'll miss me. _

_What a stupid plan. It probably won't work, but…_

_I'm desperate. If it doesn't work, I don't know what I'll do. I still need a back-up plan. I'm living in his house… he can hurt or kill me whenever he feels like it. I'm practically his prisoner… but I don't understand this… why is he allowing me to sleep in his sister's room? That's just not right. He should have me in the dungeons or something. Maybe he's more lonely than I thought. Or maybe it's because I'm a girl! I don't know how he figured out that I was a girl by just looking at me, but somehow it's working to my advantage. _

_I hardly think that if he had shown up on my doorstep clothed in full armor and ready to fight, I would have given him a royal room, and made him welcome. Wait, how _did_ he know that I was a girl? No one ever questioned the fact that I was a boy. I was always Prince Pan. The people used to look at me and think, "What a disappointment. For generations and generations, the Sons have been great warriors, and now King Gohan has this skinny little son that he expects to someday protect us all?"_

_They were surprised when 'Prince Pan' was the one to kill King Vegeta, weren't they? Ha, I'd say I do pretty well, 'for a girl'. I've tried my best, and I'm not about to give up on Trunks yet. Who knows, if my plan doesn't work, I might be so desperate that I'd try anything… _

_I wonder… just how far am I willing to go? _

* * *

_I hope she isn't still mad at me about the gun thing, _thought King Trunks as he sat in the Great Hall waiting for the maids to serve lunch. Pan walked up and took her normal seat. She gave a slight nod of her head to acknowledge his presence and sat down. She felt a kick under the table and she looked at Uub.

Uub had a frightened look in his eyes that puzzled and somewhat worried Pan. She noticed him quickly sneak a glance at King Trunks, and then, sure that Trunks was preoccupied by his incompetent kitchen staff, Uub waved around a piece of folded paper. Pan understood. Uub needed to get that paper to her without Trunks knowing. It seemed urgent.

Uub tried to pass it under the table, but Pan couldn't reach. She bit her lip and looked at Uub questioningly. The King was now busy with his food, as it had just arrived, but they still couldn't take any chances. Pan saw Uub slip the paper into a muffin, and place the muffin back on the tray.

Pan tried to reach for it inconspicuously, but King Trunks grabbed it and was about to stuff it in his mouth. Uub's eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Uub, "PAN WANTS THAT MUFFIN!" Everyone looked at him and he sweatdropped. King Trunks paused and gestured to the whole plate of muffins.

"She can have one of those."

"But… that's a… very special muffin!" Uub said helplessly, trying to find an excuse.

"So?" the King tried to take a bite.

"NOOOOOOO!" Uub dived and knocked the muffin out of his hand.

"UUB! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU'VE GONE AND RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD MUFFIN!" the King yelled.

Pan raised an eyebrow.

"IT WAS A SPECIAL MUFFIN! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS GIVE THE SPECIAL MUFFINS TO GUESTS!" said Uub, on the point of hysteria.

Pan decided to pick up the muffin.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled the King and he knocked the muffin out of Pan's hand.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily.

He crossed his arms, "I wanted the special muffin."

Pan looked over to the smashed up piece of food on the floor. It didn't look too special anymore. In fact… it never really did. She was sure that she couldn't get the note out now without the King noticing. She watched as a maid cleaned up the muffin.

Looking back at Trunks and Uub she shrugged, and began eating.

Uub put a hand up to his head where he was developing a headache. Pan didn't seem to realize how serious the situation was… and now that she was eating, he could bet that Trunks and Pan wouldn't notice him even if he were to strip and dance naked on the table. Heck, they'd probably simply wonder why that piece of meat was uncooked, and decide that it didn't matter and eat it raw anyways.

His headache grew. The thought of two saiya-jins ripping his limbs off and eating him alive, _really_ didn't appeal to him.

He still had to get word to Pan, without the king knowing. Uub sighed and watched the two of them eat. He wondered how Trunks could be so stupid as to not have guessed Pan's heritage by now. Anyone could tell, it was obvious just by the way she ate.

When they were finished, Pan stood up suddenly, "Hey, Trunks, do you mind if I use your training room?"

"My training room?" Trunks looked up for a moment. _I shouldn't let her, she's my enemy, it would be totally stupid to let her use my training room…_

"Sure, go right ahead," he said, gesturing, "It's just down the hall, first door on the left."

Pan nodded, "Thanks."

She left the Great Hall and headed straight for the training room. There were several people there, and she strange looks as she walked in. She was still wearing the red dress, and with her new length of hair, the first thing everyone would think was '_what's that girl doing here?_'. Pan ignored the looks and walked over to a wall, picking up the heaviest sword with one hand and testing it's sharpness with the other. She took a step back and frowned.

Using the sword she sliced slits through the sides of the dress, revealing the pants underneath. (it's Chi-Chi style) Taking a deep breath, she held the sword out in front of her. Positioning her left hand in front of her for balance, she slowly moved the sword over her head… then she brought it down hard and fast, stopping it an inch from the ground.

She didn't notice the King watching her from the doorway as he munched on an apple. She didn't notice practically everyone else in the room watching her too. Pan concentrated on her movements, making sure that she regulated her breathing. She thought to herself, finding it much easier to think now that her body was occupied. She closed her eyes and felt out the movements, strong and true.

_I need to focus now. Okay, let me get back to what I was thinking about earlier. His family. How can that be a weak spot for him? How can I use his family to soften his heart?_

_They're dead… and I've gotta make that work to my advantage somehow. What can I do? I know that the answer is plain and simple, but why can't I find it? WHY? _Pan felt frustrated with herself.

Trunks tossed the apple core over his shoulder. A servant would clean it up later. He leaned against the door frame and looked at the girl. _She moves like liquid…_

He walked in and picked up a sword. He approached her from behind, and held out his sword to strike. She turned around and swung, the swords clashing. Her eyes shot open as she felt the impact of the metal against metal.

She stared him square in the eyes, and saw the challenge there. She smiled. Withdrawing the sword, she paused for a moment and then took a leap forward, swinging it out. He blocked the attack with his own sword when it was inches from his neck.

They struggled a little for a few seconds, each matching the other's strength. Then, placing the flat palm of his free hand against the blade of his sword, he pushed it, sending Pan staggering back a few steps. She grasped the sword with both hands and held it up in front of her.

"YAH!" she yelled, attacking Trunks. He managed to block all of the attacks, and then he made a few swings of his own. Pan blocked them, and the swords clashed one last time. They both looked at each other, and lowered the swords. Pan suddenly noticed the fact that everyone was staring at her and Trunks with their mouths open. Their moves might've been a little too fast for the human eye.

Trunks growled and everyone immediately looked away and went back to training. He looked at Pan kind of suspiciously.

"Where did you learn those moves?" he asked, "My father used to train with me exactly like that."

She shrugged, "I told you I trained with the Sons."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" he asked, knowing that she was holding back on him. He looked at her angrily and began to walk towards her, "Tell me. Who are you? You're not just some ordinary warrior. You're an elite. You must've fought in the battles between Chikyuu and Vegeta! Why don't I remember you? TELL ME! Who are you?"

Pan found that she was taking steps backwards and she frowned, "You know that I have amnesia."

He snorted, "Amnesia. That blasted amnesia again. Shouldn't that be gone by now?"

She laughed nervously, "I don't know… I've never had amnesia before."

"How do you remember that you've never had amnesia if you've lost your memory?" he asked.

"Uhh…. Well…" Pan grimaced, "I don't know… I guess… that I'm…uh, getting my memory back slowly. Yeah, that's it. So I remember some things."

He frowned, "But you don't remember your name, or who you are?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Sorry."

He growled. She growled back with equal ferocity. He didn't expect that, and he raised his eyebrows. _She reminds me of dad, sort of… it's strange… but she just has this really saiya-jin thing about her… the way she fights… the way she eats… and the really weird thing is that she also reminds me of the Sons. Her eyes. Son eyes… and her smile. I'm just so confused. Who could she be? I don't ever recall a female Chikyuu-jin warrior on the battlefield. Why don't I remember her? Why?_

Pan saw Trunks wrinkle up his nose in thought and she returned her sword to the wall. She noticed him just standing there and looking at her stupefied and she went to take his sword from him. Their fingers brushed and Pan took a step back, remembering the way the same thing had happened in the ice cave. She took the sword from him and placed it back on the wall. Then she looked up at him. He looked so distant…

"Trunks?" she asked, "Is something wrong?"

He suddenly realized that she never called him King Trunks, or your majesty, or your highness, or showed him any respect… what made her think that she was his equal? He frowned.

"Listen, I've got to attend a meeting. You just stay here and keep busy…" he smirked, "Beat up my men if you like, but don't kill them."

She looked curious, "A meeting? Can I come?"

"No… it's kind of a boys only meeting," he smiled, "You wouldn't want to feel out of place, would you?"

"I wouldn't feel out of place," she said, "I'm used to being the only girl. They don't even have to know! I can dress up in boys clothes, and I can…"

"No," he cut her off, "It's also Vegetans only. I'll only be gone for a little while, don't go anywhere."

He turned and stalked out of the training room. Pan sighed and looked around at the other people in the room. She was suddenly bored as she realized that the only worthy opponent she had left in the whole world had just walked out on her. She sat down on the floor and watched as the weaklings tried their best to train.

_You just stay here… _Pan remembered people saying that before. When she was younger, and the Sons would go off to train they would always tell her to stay put. She smiled in memory. _I never listened then… so why the heck should I start listening now? Oooh! I get to spy on the enemy! Yay!_

Pan got up and ran out of the room to find the meeting.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" asked Trunks.

Everyone around the table nodded. Trunks snapped his fingers and the doors to the room closed. He knew that the doors would be heavily guarded. Trunks began the meeting by speaking.

"So is everyone here aware of the plan to besiege the Chikyuu-jin royal castle?" he asked. Again everyone nodded. _I hate it when they do nothing but nod, _he thought to himself.

"Well, let's get meeting started, shall we?" Everyone nodded. Trunks clenched a fist under the table.

"Okay then, so I was thinking. We've… well, my father and I have wiped out all the Sons except for one. King Pan. It's obvious that I can't expect my army to be able to take care of him, and none of you could either, right?"

Everyone nodded. The King growled, "So I'm going to have to ride over there and join the fight."

Uub spoke up, "But your majesty, if you were to… Kami forbid…but, if you were to not return… who would follow in your path? You have no heir."

Trunks frowned, "This is true. The odds of this happening being slim to none, I had not thought of this. What about you Uub? Could you be King if… er… if something were to happen to me?"

Uub shook his head, "No, King Trunks! You must produce a heir."

"An heir? How am I supposed to do that?" He noticed men around the table choking and holding their breath. They were trying not to laugh. He frowned.

"I know how to produce an heir, you idiots! That's not what I mean. I don't know if any of you have noticed… but I'm not married," he looked around at them angrily. He hated meetings.

A man spoke, "Well grab the nearest female then. Unless you're picky."

The king looked at the man, "It can't be that simple. Besides, I want my son to have a good mother… not someone weak. I don't want my son to be weak."

"Well there's a servant girl…"

"No!" Trunks said.

"What about the countess of…"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Trunks yelled.

Uub was watching this all with slight amusement. This was a very familiar conversation…

"I have an idea," said Uub suddenly. The King looked at him.

"Well, what is it?"

"The Chikyuu-jin girl. What about her?" suggested Uub. _If Pan had heard me say this she would beat the living shit out of me._

The king paused for a second then burst out laughing, "Her? You must be crazy! I plan to kill her soon. Yes, if things go according to plan, she should be dead by morning."

Uub's eyes widened, "No, no, no! Um…think of what you're throwing away! She must be worth a lot, don't you think? I'll bet you could get a ransom for her…"

"Too much trouble," said Trunks, "I have to get rid of her quickly so that I can get to Chikyuu to kill the real Pan."

"But… but… what about if you hold her hostage?" said Uub desperately, "Maybe you could use her to lure King Pan out of the castle?"

Trunks tilted his head to the side, "Fine. If my plan fails, then that's what I'll do."

Uub sighed with relief, _I'll just have to make sure that his plan fails…_

* * *

Pan couldn't get into the room where the meeting was being held. There were guards all over the place. She decided to go back to the training room, disappointed. She grabbed some weapons and played around with for a while. She noticed some katanas on a wall. The kind of sword that nobody used anymore, but they had great antique value. She tried to pull it off the wall, but it was kind of stuck. She pulled harder and was surprised to see a whole section of the wall move. She pulled again till the whole wall shifted. There was something behind the wall! She walked in, and was delighted at what she saw.

Queen Bulma's laboratory!

She looked around at the inventions in amazement… but then something caught her eye. She walked up to a display case covered in jewels. What was inside the case made her almost jump for joy, but a hand on her shoulder made her almost jump in surprise. She turned to see Trunks looking down at her.

"You've found my mother's secret lab!" he said in awe, "I didn't know this was _here_! Dad and I used to look in the places that would be most likely… you know… the ladies' solar… mom's bedroom… grandpa's medical ward… but we could never find it. I can't believe she'd hide it in a place that was so obvious to us."

Pan smiled, "I always admired Bulma. She was really something. You didn't inherit her intelligence, ne?"

"No… I mean, yes!" he frowned at her laughter, "How do you know my mother anyways?"

"Uh… I….don't remember?" she looked at the display case in front of her and she was struck by an amazing realization… she knew how to soften his heart! She knew how! The answer was right in front of her!

"TRUNKS!" she yelled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THOSE ARE?"

He frowned, "Uh… let me guess. Explosives?"

"NO!"

"Candy?"

"NO!"

"Sex toys?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Pan slapped him upside the head, "DRAGONBALLS!"

He looked dumbfounded for a second and then his eyes lit up, "You mean from the old legend? The one about those ball things that make a dragon that gives you two wishes?"

"It's not a legend!" she exclaimed, "Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?" he scratched his head, reminding Pan of Goten for a second.

She grabbed Trunks by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake, "WE CAN WISH BACK YOUR FAMILY! WE CAN WISH BACK BRA AND BULMA-SAN AND VEGETA-SAN! Geez, you _really_ didn't inherit your mother's intelligence."

It took a while for her words to sink in, and when they did, he didn't believe them… but he could tell that she wasn't trying to fool him. She really did believe in the old legend.

"Well, we couldn't wish them back anyways. The legend says there are seven balls in total," he shrugged, "We've only got three here."

"I know where the other four are," said Pan in a whisper, "I know where they are!"

"Well?" he asked, "Are you going to tell me, or not?"

"I'm not," she said, "But… maybe, under one condition."

"What's that?" he asked.

"You have to let me have the second wish."

"What are you going to wish for?"

"Well, you're getting your family back…" she smiled, "It's only fair that I get my family back too."

"Fine, it's a deal," he shook her hand, "So where are the rest of the Dragonballs?" he asked.

"In the Chikyuu-jin royal castle," she said, "but you would never find them. They're really well hidden. Booby trapped too. Plus you couldn't get anyone in Chikyuu to tell you because they don't know."

"Then how do you know?" he asked.

"Uh…" she bit her lip, "I don't remember… I guess I must be really good friends with the King or something…"

"Is that so?" Trunks thought to himself, _I wonder if she's the King's girlfriend? She says she's a warrior… but if she has lost her memory then maybe she is his girlfriend but doesn't know it. Dragonballs. I know it sounds stupid, but I want my family back… and I'm desperate. So I'll try this Dragonball thing… but what if it's a trick? A trick to get me into the royal Chikyuu-jin castle…DAMN! THE CASTLE! AHHHHH! FUCK! It should be surrounded by nightfall and besieged by morning. It's too late to call off the attack… I can't go with her to get the Dragonballs now. She'll probably end up saving the castle, and get so mad at me that she won't get me the Dragonballs. Just great. I just had to declare an attack. _

"How about we go to the castle and get the rest of the Dragonballs in a few days?" he asked.

"A few days?" she questioned, "Why not now?"

"Because…" he tried to think of an excuse, _Because… because… because…_

"Because?" she demanded.

"Because…" he suddenly thought of an excuse, "Because I'm getting married!"

Her mouth dropped open, "YOU'RE WHAT?"

He smiled, pleased with her reaction, and nodded, "Yes, I'm supposed to produce an heir to the throne, so I have to get married… immediately."

She frowned, "Well, congratulations. Who's the unlucky… whoops, I mean _lucky_ girl?"

_No one. I'm NEVER EVER getting married!_ He shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I have to find a wife," he said, "That's what they told me at the meeting."

She raised her eyebrows, "You mean they said, 'Hey, Trunks, we don't like you anymore, so can you get married and have kids so that we can have ourselves a new king?'"

He grimaced, "Something like that. Listen, you don't know what it's like to be a King with out a heir, and with no living family."

"Oh yes, I do!" said Pan, and then she gasped, "I mean, King Pan has told me all about it!"

"So… I guess we'll just hang out for a few days till we go and get the Dragonballs?" he asked. _Hey… I might never have to get married! Maybe, if we can wish my family back to life, we can have Bra marry Uub and they can produce heirs… yes, that's brilliant! I just have to wait a little while for the castle to be taken over. I can't take her there to see it under siege. That would be stupid. Well, the men should be there in about… well, half a day, knowing those slowpokes. It should be under attack tomorrow. Now it's just a matter of time._

"Yeah… I'm gonna be awfully bored till then, though," she said.

"Don't worry," he said smiling, "I'll keep you busy till we find the Dragonballs."

She frowned, "But I thought you were going to find a wife?"

_No way in hell_, he thought, and said, "Oh, I am… I'll do both."

"Fine by me. Just so you know, marriage is gonna suck big time," she gave him a pitiful look.

He nodded, "But it's my duty as a king. Could you help me with something?"

"What's that?"

"I want to have fun. Before I get married… I want to climb mountains and go partying and…"

"How can I help you with that?" she asked.

"You could… be my friend…" he knew that it sounded pathetic, but he had to pretend. _I'm gonna kill her as soon as we get those Dragonballs. She won't even get a chance to make her wish._

"Well, I guess…"

"Thank you," he looked at the Dragonballs, "But how do I know that my wish will come true? Are you sure that it will work?"

"I'm positive," she reassured him, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him. No matter how skeptical he was, she had given him a bit of hope, and he wasn't going to turn that down. His family was his weakest point, and now she had total control over whether or not he would ever see them again. He needed her. He couldn't kill her now. Well at least not until she got him the Dragonballs, but then she'd be ready for him…

Pan smiled smugly at that thought. _I can play this for a while. I can't believe my luck. He needs me… He actually needs me…_

* * *

It's finished! The next few chapters get realllly exciting (In my completely biased opinion).

\/ Clicking that button, and writing a review, would really make my day! ^.~


	13. An Unlikely Hero

_**Loud Silence ch.13**_

I am extremely fond of this chapter!

I hope you enjoy it.

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

Harsh necessity, and the newness of my kingdom, force me to do such things and to guard my frontiers everywhere.

**~Virgil** (70–19 B.C.), Roman poet. Dido, Queen of Carthage

* * *

_"Marron, wake up…"_

She opened her eyes immediately. Goten's voice. She sat upright in bed and looked around. There was no one there. _Is my mind playing tricks on me again? I must surely be going mad._

Marron shivered as a cold draft chilled her and she noticed the white curtains flapping furiously around her open window. She rubbed her arms to try and soothe the gooseflesh that was beginning to appear there. Getting up, Marron walked towards the open window. Her nightgown swirled around her ankles. With every step she took a strange feeling inside of her grew stronger. She frowned. Something was wrong.

Making her way to the window, she moved an arm up to shield herself from the force of the wind. Quickly, she grabbed the two windows and pulled to close them. They didn't budge. She pulled harder. They were still stuck. The wind blew her long blonde hair around, whipping her in the face. She continued to struggle with the windows. She noticed the moon hovering up in the sky. Large red and bright. She paused her struggle for a moment.

Something _was_ very wrong. Looking out onto the horizon from her tower bedroom, Marron saw a sight that made her heart rate triple. Thousands of Vegetan troops were riding toward the castle. She gasped and staggered back from the window.

_"There's no time for panicking Marron! Get a hold of yourself!"_

After a moment's shock she took a deep breath. Goten's voice again. She went to the other side of her bedroom where there were more windows. Again, far off in the distance, illuminated by the moonlight, were thousands of troops steadily riding towards the castle. She tried another window… and another…her worst fear had been confirmed. The castle was surrounded.

"Oh Goten… what do I do?" she whispered into the night. She wondered if Pan was dead… there was no other explanation. Pan would never let something like this happen if she were alive. She fought back tears, "I don't know what to do…"

_"Warn the castle. There's still time."_

"But… they're so close… I'll never warn everybody in time. Unless… I ring the emergency bell! But it's on the other side of the castle… I could never get there in time. It's hopeless…"

_"Marron. There's always hope. Now run."_

She felt a strange strength spreading through her body and she did just as Goten's voice had said.

She ran.

Down the winding tower stairs, stumbling and grasping onto whatever was within reach, she blindly ran, ran out onto the bridges connecting the towers, ran tripping, falling, and she kept running…

She didn't know how, but she suddenly found herself pulling on the rope and ringing the bell with a strength that she didn't know she possessed. It was as if _she_ were possessed… but by whom or what? She didn't understand it, but it was as if Goten was there too, in spirit, helping her to ring the enormous bell. The sound blasted through her head, and caused her hands to shake with the vibration, but she kept ringing it. She rang it till her hands were raw and bleeding, her arms were too sore to move any longer, and she was positive that she was half deaf. She noticed a horn nearby and she grabbed it and blew.

Using all her breath, she let the sound echo through the castle walls. She waited. For what, she had no clue… but then the sound of another horn burst forth from the other side of the castle and Marron knew that it was working. She saw fires being lit all around the stone walls… but now wasn't the time to sit back and let the men do the work. She started running again, keeping in mind that time was against her. She ran down the stairs and looked out of a window… the Vegetans were getting closer.

The drawbridge was still down! Some bastard had forgotten to close the drawbridge! Marron ran. Seconds later, her hand was on the wheel. She began to turn it, as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast due to her sore, weakened arms. The bridge was halfway up now, and Marron could hear the roar of the horses' hooves on the ground. She couldn't turn anymore, and she felt herself pulled away from the wheel. She tried to keep back her hysteria as she reached for the wheel. The pain in her arms making her cry out, but she still reached for the wheel.

"No…no…I must close the drawbridge…the drawbridge…"

Everything was just a blur now. She felt her breathing become shallow as the world began to spin. She could almost make out her father turning the wheel before her dizziness gave way to a faint, and the last thing she was certain of was that her mother's strong arms were around her, and that she was safe, and more importantly, for now the castle was safe as well, and knowing that, she allowed herself to slip into the cold darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

No more tears now; I will think upon revenge.

**~Mary Stuart** (1542–87), Queen of Scotland (Mary Queen of Scots) (1542–67).

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!"

Vegeta stormed into King Kai's drawing room from which Goten had been contacting Marron. Bra stood up from her chair and glared at her father.

"It was my idea to begin with!" Bra said, throwing Vegeta on of his very own patented smirks, "I just made Goten talk to her because I knew that she would listen to _him_."

"You know bloody well that _that's_ not what I mean," Vegeta clenched his fist and glared at Goten, "How'd you do it boy? I know that you did not just speak with that girl. You helped her. YOU WERE THERE! In her body! She used YOUR strength! HOW? Did the blue man have anything to do with this?"

King Kai, who was a man of few words (in this story at least), spoke up, "It's simple Vegeta. I did nothing but provide a link between the two dimensions. Goten did nothing but provide encouragement to Marron. Marron was the one who was able to draw forth Goten's strength."

"How?" Vegeta demanded, "Goten is dead. His strength has no value in the world of the living. It's just not possible… Marron does not have the power to… to… use the strength of a spirit, and neither do you Kai! Is this sorcery?"

Goten was thoroughly confused… so he simply said, "I'm confused."

Bra smiled, "I understand. It's easy. No sorcery was involved, father. Indeed, there was a greater power. Goten may not be alive in that world, his strength may have no value… but he is alive in Marron's heart. Do you understand? Marron's love for Goten made it possible for him to give her his strength when she desperately needed it."

Vegeta stalked out of the room with a disgusted grunt. _Love_, he thought to himself,_ what nonsense. This emotion may be precious to Chikyuu-jins but it is the undoing of Vegetans. I am not merely a Vegetan, I am VEGETA. I was destined to conquer the planet earth, and my destiny has not been fulfilled. I cannot rest until I have revenge on the bitch that took my destiny away from me. _

_I can't trust the brat to do away with her. He has stalled for too long. I must take things into my own hands… I must find away to inflict pain and suffering on her, but not kill her or I shall never be wished back. There must be some way… some way I can torture her until I am wished back. Then I can take care of the rest in the way I should've a long time ago._

Vegeta's hands were clenched into fists at his sides and his brow was furrowed. He looked around him and found that he had walked into King Kai's library. He turned to leave but an idea struck him that made him pause. Turning back to the enormous selection of books, he glanced over them slowly.

"It isn't my style," he said out loud, frowning, "But how can I resist an invitation to take revenge…"

* * *

To look backward for a while is to refresh the eye, to restore it, and to render it the more fit for its prime function of looking forward.

**~Margaret Fairless Barber** (1869–1901), English author. _The Roadmender,_ vol. 3, ch. 3 (1900).

* * *

Pan sat in her room, thinking. She wanted to see Uub. She was worried that there was something he needed to tell her. She couldn't get to him though, because his room was guarded. Trunks had taken measures to "protect" Uub from her. It was growing dark and she was becoming more and more worried about it.

Getting up and pacing around Bra's room, she felt a need to be outside. She wanted some fresh air so she left the room and headed for the courtyard. Of course, it would happen so that she would bump into Trunks on the way there.

Trunks had been giving his plans some serious thought. He had been forced to change them several times since morning, and now he wasn't sure what to do with the Chikyuu-jin girl. He had originally intended to kill her tonight, but now the dragonballs had come into play. Still confident, however, he was sure that things would work out. A worrier by nature, he found it strange that he was so relaxed about everything, but he somehow felt that things would play themselves out.

His main concern was keeping the Chikyuu-jin girl comfortable. He needed those Dragonballs, and as long as she would get them for him, he didn't need anything else from her. Still, he needed to make sure she would get them… Chikyuu-jins were tricky, and that girl especially knew how to rattle his nerves. She could turn everything around in a moment, so he knew he had to be prepared.

Should he try to treat her nicely, or be the cold mirror image of his father that people knew him to be? Should he act friendly and hospitable until he had the dragonballs safe in his hands, or should he treat her like what she was… an enemy, a Chikyuu-jin, a mere child caught up in a complicated game of war that would be the death of her sooner than she knew? He decided to let things flow on their own.

"Hello, Pan. Where are you headed?" he asked quite cordially.

"I'm going to the courtyard for some fresh air, would you care to join me your highness?" she uttered her words of respect mockingly, as usual.

Trunks acknowledged her sarcasm with a wry look, but wondered to himself with amusement if she thought she had a right to be insubordinate.

"I was on my way to my mother's laboratory. I haven't thoroughly explored it since you discovered it," he knew that he might need her help identifying things in the laboratory. His mother had kept several secrets that could've been the key to overthrowing Chikyuu. The girl was a Chikyuu-jin warrior and she must know some of those secrets. If only he could get her to talk… maybe he could even trigger her memory somehow, and fill in the gaps that her amnesia had caused her to forget. He could also probably find out a little about her past. Where did she get her strength from? Was she an illegitimate child of one of the Sons, perhaps? Dende, how he was curious. Any information at all could be crucial, so crucial.

"The lab!" her eyes had brightened, "Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"No," he said, looking down at her as if she were an annoying bothersome child, "Go play in the courtyard."

"Are you brushing me off?" Pan asked incredulously, "I found that laboratory! I'm going with you!"

"Who do you think you are?" he asked, "You will not go with me. I am the King, my word is law. It's not open for discussion."

"Not open for…" Pan's jaw dropped.

He stalked away into the training room, causing Pan to growl. She ran after him and crossed her arms, keeping up with his long stride easily. She gave him a glare.

"I'm coming along, and don't you dare try to get rid of me."

"Very well then," he said as he pulled on the katanas to open the secret laboratory.

Pan stepped aside and gestured, "Go on in, ladies first."

"Why, what a gentleman you are, your majesty," he muttered, walking in.

Pan resisted the urge to smile as she followed, "So, where to start?"

He opened a huge cabinet to reveal tons of notebooks. He picked one out and dusted it off. Pan saw pain flash across his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's…it's…" He opened the cover and looked inside at the yellowed pages, "It's my mother's journals…"

Pan nodded in understanding and suddenly found a contraption across the room very interesting. She walked over to fiddle with it, giving Trunks some privacy with his precious books. She glanced over at him once in a while to see him skimming through pages. The look on his face kept changing, and then a paranoia hit Pan… what if Bulma had revealed the secret that Prince Pan was a girl in the journals? She looked at the year on the book he was reading and knew that it was the year that she had been born. She looked at him as he closed the book, uninterested. She sighed in relief and turned back to the contraption she had been fiddling with. What exactly was it anyways? She pressed a button and stood back as the thing came to life and started heaving and sputtering. She thought it was about to blow, but then out popped a tiny little capsule.

Pan picked up the capsule and smiled. _So this is how Bulma-san made capsules. Cool._

Trunks looked at the capsule machine curiously but then turned his attention to a case that held all kinds of different coloured liquid. He read the tiny labels on them and one of them gave him a slight memory. It was labeled "ANTIDOTE FOR PRISAITIS".

He could remember when he was about 14 how his father had decided to wage a biological war on Chikyuu, and especially on the Sons. He had conned Bulma into producing a pathogen that would infect and destroy a saiya-jin with a fatal disease. Trunks could remember that his mother had cried and secluded herself… something terrible… Vegeta had done something terrible… something about a baby… a little girl…

Trunks turned and looked at Pan hard for a second before walking over to her and taking her hand.

"Huh? What are you doing?" He didn't answer, and she looked on in confusion as Trunks studied her wrist carefully. Then he picked up her other wrist and looked at it. He finally found what he was looking for, a tiny mark that could be a scar or a birthmark, Pan wasn't sure.

Trunks stared at her and then, to her surprise, he grabbed her arm and turned her around so that her back was facing him. Then he proceeded to undo her dress strings.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled, her eyes widening as he felt around on her lower back until he roughly fingered an extra sensitive spot and Pan winced.

He turned her back around and grabbed her shoulders, his hands clutching her so hard that it actually hurt. He glared at her and said in a calm yet chilling voice.

"I know who you are."

* * *

Desperation is the raw material of drastic change. Only those who can leave behind everything they have ever believed in can hope to escape.

**~William Burroughs** (b. 1914), U.S. author. _The Western Lands,_ ch. 5 (1987).

* * *

Vegeta sifted through the pages of yet another book on the dark arts. There was a considerable pile of them on the desk and he was coming closer to what he needed. The ultimate punishment to fulfill the desire for revenge that ached in his sadistic heart.

He had been a proud warrior, and now he was reduced to this.

As he continued to search, he knew that she must be made to hurt the way he had. She must be given something, must be close to something that she wanted desperately, then forced apart from it, by the harshest means, which were slow and painful, and ended in a tragic death… but what did she want?

Vegeta looked up at the window, looked up as Trunks and Pan argued. He looked good and hard. What could she possibly want as much as he had wanted the world? What could be something that she would fight for, something that she would give everything for, the way he had for power? He looked at the girl. She was a saiya-jin, a Son.

His eyes widened. _A Son_. That was it! He could turn the strength of a Son into a weakness… there was the one thing any Son would give their life for… love.

It wasn't a some_thing_ that Pan wanted, not that she wanted it yet, but he would make sure that she did soon enough. It was a some_one_. Someone that he could force her to love so deeply and want so badly and someone that she would never have. Vegeta realized that he might just hurt the other person involved with this just as bad… but he was beyond caring. Even though that someone was… well, someone he should care about. For it was none other than… he looked up at the boy on the window and felt a pang of regret for what he was about to do…

_My son._

_

* * *

_

"Okaasan?" Marron whispered, as her eyes opened. She found herself lying propped up on some satin pillows. Her parents' room, she looked up and saw her mother standing at her bedside with a solemn look on her face.

"You've done well, my daughter," said Juuhachigou, but Marron could sense a hint of worry laced in with the pride in her voice. Marron moved her aching arms and used them to push herself to a standing position.

"The castle… tell me…" Marron's voice faltered and her heartbeat sped up. There was so much to do in the event of a siege. Pan had left her in charge, but she was not completely aware of all the precautions that had to be taken. What if she made a mistake? Everything could be jeopardized in a second. She knew that she wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility.

There were villages surrounding the castle that had to be evacuated… but how? Marron knew that no one could leave or enter the castle… what if the villages were raided? How many innocent serfs and farmers would lose their homes, lose their families, lose their lives?

"Marron, do not worry. Your father and I have taken care of everything. We merely need you to help us make a few decisions…"

"Decisions?" Marron asked with a sharp intake of breath, "Princess Pan left me in charge of the whole kingdom of Chikyuu and I am to make _decisions_?"

"I don't need you to be difficult, Marron!" Juuhachigou's mouth was set into a tight line, "Now please, come down to the great hall with me. We're having a meeting and you SHALL help us make decisions."

"You don't understand, okaasan!" she placed her hand on her mother's arm, "I must know what's going on, I NEED to help out more. I will do everything in my ability to help you keep this kingdom safe, and no less than that. You have to let me…"

"Marron!" Juuhachigou smiled, "You need not worry. There is plenty that you shall do to help out. Come with me, things will be further discussed downstairs."

Marron nodded and followed her mother to the great hall, her anxiety increasing with every step. Why weren't the discussions to be held in the regular meeting room? Why the great hall? She'd been to a few of the castle's meeting's and they all had been held in the meeting room. Why the Great Hall?

She soon found out as she entered the large room, reserved mostly for entertainment and feasting. She had fond memories of the darling minstrels that would visit and perform occasionally. She had always found the acoustics in the Great Hall to be more than favourable for music. Now, this large room was filled with villagers, hundreds of them. The noise was almost unbearable, for there were children screaming, women crying, and an atmosphere of panic.

Marron felt Juuhachigou grab her wrist and she winced, it still being sore. She was pulled through the crowd of villagers, to the head table where she saw that her father sat. It seemed quite wrong to see her father sitting there, for the Sons would usually sit along that one pew. It was higher than the rest of tables in the room, and sort of over-looked everything. For as long as she could remember, the Sons would sit along there, decked out in all their finery… Then the number of them had slowly decreased till it was merely King Goten and Princess Pan sitting at the Son pew. It had been one of the most depressing sights, to see all the empty pews, where hungry proud saiya-jins once ate, empty, the tables bare. No one would ever sit at that pew… never would one dare to replace their beloved monarchy.

Now Krillen sat there? This was surely insane. Marron did not approve of her father seated in the chair that King Gohan had always been seated in… but as she approached, she saw that her father was deliberating over papers with confusing diagrams drawn out on them.

Krillen looked up and had no trouble picking out his wife and daughter from the crowd. They wore the colours of women befitting their rank, the rich dark blue of Juuhachigou's dress and the magenta robes of Marron standing out against the colours of the villagers. There was little difference in the qualities of the fabric, or the warmth they provided, it was simply the colour and elaborate embroidery that distinguished the courtiers, aristocracy, upper class, and nobility from the peasants, unlike in Vegeta, where the peasants were treated and made to dress less like people at all, and more like trash.

Marron could not make out what the diagrams were, so she looked to her father questioningly. He nodded acknowledgement of her presence and indicated that she should take a seat beside him. Her eyes widened, for she would never dream of sitting in the Son pew, much less in the chair of Queen Chi-Chi. Yet remembering that Princess Pan had left her in charge, she obeyed her father and sat down. Her mother sat too, on Marron's other side, where King Goku had always sat. Marron was shocked, but she allowed them to explain, for it seemed that they were going to do just that.

Krillen stood up and called out for attention. Eventually, a hush fell over the room and everyone gave their attention to him.

"Chikyuu-jins, as you all know by now, we are under siege. The siege began about an hour after midnight, early this morning. Now it is almost dawn, and I am glad to say that there is yet to be a single casualty, or a single defense broken down. We have evacuated the villages with the technique that Queen Videl brought from the Southern Continent so long ago. We managed to get everyone into the castle, and into this room, through a network of emergency tunnels that run under Chikyuu. We couldn't leave the castle above ground for the castle is surrounded, but the underground method worked quite well."

Marron was amazed and proud that her mother and father could have accomplished so much in so little time. She wished that she hadn't fainted, because she could've helped… she wondered why she had never known about the tunnels before. Sure they were top secret, but Marron felt she was loyal and trustworthy enough to know about things like this… why would no one tell her? She listened as her father continued.

"However, the siege has only just begun, and we could be trapped in this castle for days, weeks, or even months. Vegetans are persistent, determined, and will stop at nothing to get us to surrender… which we will never do. I am not saying that we will fight back, unless it becomes absolutely necessary, but we will outwit them, and try to handle things the way that the Sons would in the absence of King Pan. My daughter, the Countess Lady Marron of Chestnut has been placed in charge of the kingdoms until King Pan returns."

Marron's breath caught in her throat as all the people looked to her. She suddenly felt very very small, and wondered how she could ever do the task that Pan had given her. She was merely a lady of the court, not fit to take care of entire kingdoms… Pan had practically dropped an empire into her lap, and if she didn't handle with care… Marron was becoming so anxious that her mouth went dry, and her palms that were folded ever-so-ladylike in her lap began to sweat. Her father's words blurred in her head and she couldn't help but wonder if Pan was still alive. It was highly unlikely… Marron's vision blurred as the thoughts plagued her. Pan had been so young, so full of life and determination… she was a Son through and through… if anything had happened to her…

_No, I mustn't think this way!_ She scolded herself. _Pan's fine, I know she is_, Marron tried to convince herself. She tried to listen to her father's words, but everything was weighing down on her till it became hard to concentrate. She never had been good in emergencies… _What are you thinking, Marron? You did warn the castle in time! You can't disappoint Princess Pan; you must keep a calm head. Oh good Kami! I'm thinking in third person! I'm going crazy. Insane. I MUST stay calm. Think, Marron, think…_

As Krillen droned on, Marron registered what he was saying. The Great Hall wasn't safe. They needed to move the villagers to a safer location in the castle. Were there any suggestions? Marron was struck by a memory.

_*Flashback*_

"I'm sorry, Princess Bra," said Goten, "I don't think you can stay here any longer… your parents will _kill_ us when they find out where you are. I'm serious."

"She's STAYING, Goten!" said Pan stubbornly, "We'll keep hiding her if we have to, that way mom and dad won't have to lie to King Vegeta and Queen Bulma, because they honestly won't know where Bra is."

"Please Goten… I don't want to go back to my bastard brother…" begged Bra, giving him irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"No, no, don't look at me like that!" exclaimed the Prince Goten, looking away.

"Where would you hide the Princess Bra?" Marron asked timidly.

"Oh, I have the perfect place!" said Pan grinning, "There's this huge room adjacent to the castle treasury…"

"The TREASURY?" Goten felt like wringing Pan's neck, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! We aren't allowed down there! It's like a mile underground and booby trapped and dangerous… DAMN it Son Pan, you haven't been exploring down there again, have you? You know how my brother hates that."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Argh, Goten! You're such a fraidy-cat-party-pooper! I didn't say we were going to hide Bra in the treasury! I said a room ADJACENT to the treasury, OK? It's a really huge room, and it's hard to find. I found it by accident…"

"You are always getting into trouble, and getting me involved. No, Prince Pan I won't have it," but Goten made the mistake of looking at Bra.

He realized that she was just a little girl, and his urge to protect her overwhelmed him as she looked at him, frightened, scared and completely innocent as she pleaded, "Prince Goten, please…"

"ARGH!" Goten threw up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay! Pan, show us to this room of yours."

"YAY! Thank you Goten!" Bra hugged Prince Goten tightly and placed a kiss of gratitude on his cheek. She smiled up at him, fondly thinking that he was just a big softy, just like all the Sons.

"Lady Marron, not a word of this to anyone EVER," warned Goten

Marron had frowned, and thought to herself, _no one_ ever _trusts me…_

_*End Flashback*_

Now Marron wondered if that room was large enough to hold all the villagers. It most certainly had seemed large to her as a child exploring forbidden rooms, and she had a clear memory of Princess Pan describing the room as huge and beautiful and the best hiding place in the world. Princess Pan couldn't have been more than 12 years old at the time, so Marron wasn't sure whether or not she could trust her memories. Even at 12, Pan had been reliable, and while Marron had been a woman of 21 years old back then, and yet she could remember admiring the young "prince". Pan had fought in two major wars by the age of twelve, countless battles, and had survived a biological warfare when she was merely a child. Marron trusted the memory.

"Papa!" she said, standing up and calling her father's attention, along with the rest of the room. She didn't even stop to think about it or she would've gotten nervous at the thought of all those eyes on her, so she continued before her courage could falter, "There is a large safe-room adjacent to the treasury in which we can all safely wait out the siege."

A murmur of wonder swept through the room and Marron was pleased that she had their attention. It gave her the balls to continue and she spoke louder and clearer, "King Goten and Prince Pan used this room to hide away the Princess Bra when she was a child that wanted to escape family pressures. "

Another murmur, one of sadness at the reminder of the tragic story of King Goten and Princess Bra. Marron loved the way the crowd hung on her every word, and her confidence built up, "We will be needing water and food and warmth during the wait, so we shall collect volunteers to help fetch down blankets and tents and supplies."

Hands shot up and the crowd cheered encouragement. Krillen nodded approvingly at his daughter and Marron smiled. Juuhachigou picked up where Marron had left off, "We will be rationing out the water and food so that there is enough to last, but also so that everyone receives EQUAL amounts and no one goes hungry. We will decide how many fires to keep burning when we see the size of the room. If it is as large as Lady Marron says, then we shall have no problem."

"We'll also have entertainment!" exclaimed Marron, "Music and dancing and merrymaking and the children will play! We will not dismay merely because we are under siege. The country of Chikyuu has faced obstacles before, and we have been lead to victory by our brave rulers. Again, we shall triumph, doing things the way the Sons always did; with love, and the best interest of the people in mind. We'll get through this, together. When King Pan returns, he shall be proud of his people."

A cheer rose up from the crowd and Marron wondered why she had said so much. A blush tinted her cheeks, but she was a mite proud of herself. _Why, that certainly _was_ a very _Son_ thing to say,_ she thought to herself happily. _Pan _will_ be proud._

Someone in the crowd yelled, "LONG LIVE KING PAN!"

Everyone echoed the cry enthusiastically and Marron felt tears spring to her eyes. The Son family had been good rulers, the best any country could hope for. They had died for their people, and Marron knew they should be grateful. They were so lucky not to be living in a country like Vegeta. Marron, who had known the royal family, grown up playing with the royal children, especially knew how the Sons had been beautiful people. They had lost so much, and yet, hope remained in their memory. Hope that was kept alive by Pan.

Marron could hardly think of Pan without being sad. She had given up a childhood, in Marron's eyes. Showered with dolls and gowns and jewels and all of the pretty things that made life just a little bit more bearable for Marron, she wondered how it must have been for Pan to spend her years fighting, training, jousting, learning boy's skills, how to be a King. Marron felt so sad for the little girl that Pan once was, because she had never had the chance to _be_ a little girl. Marron looked down guiltily at her beautiful dress and thought that it must've been terrible for Pan to have been deprived of all this…

Actually, Marron should have know better than to feel sorry for Pan, because Pan had loved every minute of her childhood. Marron could not understand the thirst for battle in saiyajin blood… but she pitied Pan all the same. She didn't dwell on it though, because things WOULD get better, for everyone. She had a strong hope that they would… she _really _did hope that they would…

* * *

Pan stiffened and tried to move his hands from her shoulders but his grip only tightened. Inside she almost felt a sense of… what… _fear_? _He knows. Oh Kami, it's all over. He knows…no…this can't happen… how did he figure out?_

"You're 20 years old?" It was more of a comment than a question.

She nodded slowly.

"You're a saiyajin, you have the scar from the needle…" he suddenly let go of her causing her to stumble backwards a bit, "You were the baby…"

"Huh?" she wondered if he had mistaken her for someone else, but a little hope rose up inside her, because maybe it wasn't over yet… but… what the heck was he talking about?

"20 years ago, my father schemed to destroy the Sons by biological warfare. He tricked my mother into designing a disease that would kill a saiyan. My mother… she… she didn't want to hurt anybody! You want to know what my father did? He stole the pathogen, and he somehow got it to Chikyuu…and that's not all. He managed to infect someone with it. A BABY. Do you understand? A BABY! He made a baby sick! My father was going to kill a baby!"

He was holding onto her shoulders again, and he had his face close to hers, their noses almost touching. Her eyes went wide at his words. Vegeta couldn't have been so cruel… Could he?

"It was a saiyan baby. I always thought it had been Prince Pan, because he was a baby at that time, and I knew of no other Chikyuu-jin saiyajin child… but my mom, she mentioned a girl in her hysteria. I thought that she was just being crazy, because Pan was a boy and all, but she wasn't," He pointed at her accusingly, "You're Pan's sister aren't you? His twin sister maybe? You were the baby. My father tried to kill you."

"How do you know it was me?" she asked, shivering a little, "How… how did I survive?"

"My mother sent me with the antidote," he picked up her wrist again, "This is where I injected the needle. I… I didn't know how to give needles and it was one fat needle, that's why there's a scar… sorry about that."

"You…saved me?" she looked at her wrist, "Are you sure? It probably wasn't me… I don't believe I'm King Pan's sister…"

"It's the only explanation!" He frowned, "Well… it's possible…"

Pan noticed a glimmer of doubt in his eyes and she seized it, "Hey! Why did you grope my back?"

She knew fully well that he had been looking for her tail spot, but she acted innocent and fumbled to tie up the back of the damned dress.

"I was looking for… I was sure I felt…" he glared at her, "No, you ARE a saiya-jin. I felt a tail-spot. I know I did!"

"A _what_?" Pan tried her best to look oblivious. Goten's "I didn't steal the cookies from the cookie jar" look, "You think I have a _tail_?"

Pan laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world, "I don't think I was that baby, Trunks."

He looked at her, unconvinced, but not completely sure either. He stared at her, as if seeing her Son features for the first time, the resemblance…. No, it can't be. What am I thinking? King Pan doesn't have a sister, I would've known. A twin sister nonetheless… that's just crazy.

Trunks shook his head to clear it, "I'm going out into the courtyard for air, you can come with me if you'd like."

Then he stalked out of the laboratory. Pan sunk back against a table and let out a heavy sigh of relief. She had been so close to blowing her cover… it was amazing that she hadn't… Trunks wasn't stupid or anything, but he had always thought that King Pan was a boy, it simply wouldn't occur to him otherwise. She traced her fingers over the long scar on her arm that Trunks had given her during their swordfight and wondered if she should start dressing more conservatively… it seemed that every scar on her body was a clue to the past for the King. She hoped Uub wouldn't mind if she stopped wearing Bra's dresses.

_You were that baby._ The words echoed in her thoughts and she wondered if she was the baby. She probably had been, but why hadn't anyone told her? She knew there was only one way to find out, so she walked over to Bulma's journals and picked out the one from 20 years ago. She skimmed through it, and when she came upon entries that were indeed hysterical with fear and guilt.

_I killed her. I killed Pan. I killed Videl and Gohan's daughter. I killed a baby. I never should have listened to Vegeta… I killed her. I'm a murderer. NO! She's not dead YET… but she's probably got merely a week to live, then it's all over. I killed her… it's hopeless… I KILLED HER…Kami, please don't let her die, she's just a baby… what have I DONE…_

Pan closed the book and closed her eyes. So she _had_ been the baby. Good thing Trunks hadn't been paying too much attention to the journals. She looked at her wrist and winced at the thought of Trunks shoving a huge needle into it. She hated needles, she really did.

* * *

Trunks looked at Pan strangely as she entered the courtyard. He had been thinking, and decided that it didn't really matter if she was the baby. She was a Chikyuu-jin, and the enemy, regardless of what else she was. She did seem to go about the castle a little too comfortably. He knew that he should treat her less leniently, for she should be a prisoner. He shouldn't be allowing her to stay in his sister's room, wearing his sister's clothes, and enjoying herself like a citizen of the Vegetan kingdom. She was a foreigner here. Yet she was the only person he knew that was alive whose company he could enjoy himself in. Everyone else was too afraid of him. It was odd that her rebellious nature would be what would make her so magnetic to him.

He saw her shiver slightly and he inquired, "Art thou cold?"

"Nay," she said softly, and extended an arm to the sky, "Look."

He looked, and his breath caught in his throat, for big bright and red hung a moon low in the sky, covered by the slow moving clouds. It captured his gaze for a few moments until he shivered and looked away. The moon could do strange things to a saiya-jin.

"Did you know that there's a legend about a saiya-jin transforming into a giant ape on a special lunar eclipse day every 8 years?" Trunks asked. (That's right, it's just like on Vegeta-sei! Every 8 years, not every full moon, that's why Trunks can look at it, he still has his tail)

"You won't transform unless you have a t…" Pan clamped her mouth shut and received a glare from him.

Laughing nervously, Pan began to casually walk around the courtyard so that he couldn't look at her face, "Listen, if I was that baby…Thanks for saving me… but I probably wasn't."

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm bored. When were you getting married again? May I come to your wedding?" she tried to lighten up the subject a little.

"I haven't chosen a wife yet, so there's no date…but sure, you may come," he smiled to himself at the ridiculous prospect of him getting married.

"Do you not think that you should be looking for a wife?" she asked suddenly, stopping and pointing a finger at him.

"Why so soon?" he asked, "I can look after we get the Dragonballs."

"Well, there's no time to spare," she said, "You aren't going to live forever you know, and surely you're going to want your kids to be ready to take over the throne and you have to train them and stuff and that's going to take a long time. You're not getting any younger."

He shrugged off her words, not paying attention, but then something struck him, "Hey, did you just call me _old_?"

She smiled apologetically, "Well, sorry. Trunks, but you are like what, _34_?"

He growled low in his throat, "Okay enough of that. My marriage is none of your concern anyways. Hey, what do you say we go for a ride someplace?"

"I don't have anything better to do," she looked at him curiously, "Where do you wish to go?"

He gave her as much of a smile as he could manage, "You'll see, it's a surprise."

Pan tried her best to smile too, but she could feel a heavy sadness hanging over them.. She noticed the air getting a little chilly. The weather would be getting colder soon, she realized. She figured that she should change into comfy clothes if they were going riding.

"I'll meet you in front of the castle in 5 minutes," she said. He nodded, turned, and left. Pan had forgotten all about Uub's anxiety and she didn't even notice him looking through his window down at her, his eyes filled with worry as she went back into the castle, with new things on her mind.

* * *

"Papa? You wanted to see me?"

"Marron, thanks for helping us get the villagers comfortable. Now we can move onto the difficult part…"

Marron studied her father's face and saw something there… there was something he wasn't telling her.

"The meeting will commence in a moment… the innocent are safe, so we move onto the next step now."

"Now we go to war," said Marron quietly, but inside she was surprised to feel a pang of excitement.

Krillen nodded towards a long table, "Your mother has organized the meeting… let's go join them."

Marron took a place near the head of the table and waited to see what was going to happen. Her mother began.

"We will have to make an effort to thwart the Vegetan attempts to get into the castle. They may have explosives, poisonous gases, we have no method of knowing what is in store for us… but we do know that the castle will be destroyed if we don't act. We don't want King Pan to come back to find his home in ruins. So we will protect the Son castle. It's our home. When it comes to strength, we may need a few warriors to fight. Only a select few, of the very strongest. That means the rest of the army will not be in any danger."

Juuhachigou took a deep breath and looked at her husband, "Sir Krillen has volunteered to be one of those warriors, along with three other elite fighters…and, in this case, I will fight as well."

Krillen stood up, "What? You can't… You haven't fought since… since Marron was born… you can't…"

"I'm going to fight."

Krillen sat down and said submissively, "As you wish, my dear."

Marron felt like hugging her mother she was so proud of her.

A voice came from a dark corner and everyone tried to make out who it was.

"I'll fight too."

Juuhachigou gasped at the voice and as the person came into view she ran to hug him. Marron looked on in surprise as the shadows revealed a young man with short black hair, the blue eyes of her mother and an arrogant smirk plastered on his beautiful face.

"Onnichan," said Juuhachigou, surprising Marron even more, "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been? WHERE have you been?"

"Never mind that," he said after returning the hug. Then his gaze fell on Marron, "Well, are you going to introduce me to my niece or not Juuhachi?"

"Why, of course," she turned to her daughter, "Lady Marron, this is Juunanagou, my brother, your uncle, and Juunanagou, this is Marron, the daughter of Krillen and I."

Marron gave a small curtsy and Juunanagou inclined his head slightly.

"I've been listening to your battle plans," said the cyborg as he scanned the group of people gathered, "I rather think you should send someone to bring King Pan here to help us."

Krillen nodded, "We've thought of this. In fact, I think we've already chosen someone, Juunanagou."

"Well, who have you chosen?"

Marron looked at her mother and father and saw a knowing glance pass between them. Her eyes widened…could it be what she thought? No…

Juuhachigou smiled, "Well… we've chosen…"

* * *

"WHOA! Steady there girl!" Pan laughed as the horse reared as she mounted it, and she expertly calmed the animal down. She fed it one of the few carrots that she had pilfered from the kitchen boys when they hadn't been paying attention.

"Maybe it's glad to see you," Trunks suggested with a smile, not questioning the origination of the carrots, but guessing the truth. _Ha, she's a little thief_.

"Perhaps it's the moon that's making her crazy," said Pan with a shrug, noticing Trunks' use of the pronoun 'it'. She tried to ignore it, but it kind of bothered her because she'd honestly believed that he would change…

"Follow me," he commanded, and Pan always hated to obey a command, so she waited a while to give him a head start before urging her horse forward. Her delay hadn't bothered him, for he was becoming accustomed to her routine disobedience.

When she realized the fact that _he was getting used to her being around_, Pan didn't know whether she should be happy, or worried, or both. She supposed she was getting used to the bastard as well, because she now thought of him as that _fondly_. Was that… a… good thing? Pan had no clue, and she didn't care because her live-for-the-moment attitude wouldn't allow her to dwell too much on things, because then she couldn't enjoy them to the fullest. She had seen too much death in her life to not make the best of every waking moment.

Bathed in the moonlight, Pan rode forward so that her horse caught up with his. She liked the rhythm of the hooves on the ground, how they made barely a sound, yet pounded with so much power. Riding was so beautiful. She looked up to see Trunks gallop off into the moonlight, his animal speeding over the land with such energy that it lured her into an unspoken challenge. She raced her own animal so that she caught up with his and as they slowed down, Pan could feel the animal throbbing with excitement even through the reins. She laughed and urged it onward into the night.

* * *

Vegeta took a deep breath and began to chant the words on the page. It was something he never would have considered when alive. The idea was appalling to him… but his strength had no value in the world where he seeked revenge. So he would use these dark arts to help him… just for now… just until he could kill her in person… he would hurt her from afar. In every way possible. Until she crumbled, on the inside and out.

* * *

"This place is incredible!" Pan said looking around at the hot spring that Trunks had brought her to. They had tied the horses in a clearing and walked the rest of the way on foot.

"I used to come here all the time with my sister," he said looking around in memory, "She really loved it here…"

Pan noticed the way he got a faraway look in his eyes whenever he spoke of his family. She knew how it felt to be alone in the world…

"Trunks," she said softly, "You'll have them back soon, I promise. You'll have your family back."

He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile, "I hope so… and you'll have yours too."

She nodded and unconsciously moved her hand up to fiddle with the pendant at her throat. Trunks noticed the action and almost felt guilty for betraying her into thinking she would have her family back… well she would, he realized, but not in the way she was hoping.

Pan sat down on the grass and looked out at the bubbling spring, "I wish I could go for a dip…"

"Aren't you?"

Pan looked up, her eyes wide as he removed his tunic and tossed it aside. He grinned at her before dropping his trousers and stepping out of them. Then he stretched out his muscular body, clad only in his underwear, and did a cannonball into the spring, soaking Pan.

She blinked and looked out onto the water. She couldn't resist… the water looked too warm and tempting, and so did payback. So she discarded her boys clothes, and wearing only her own underwear, she dived into the spring. She grabbed Trunks' ankle and pulled him down underwater. She smiled at his surprised look and when she let go of him and broke the surface he looked at her.

"My sister never did that…" Trunks said smiling, "She would only sit on the rocks, but she never came into the water."

"It's nice…and warm," Pan admitted lying her head back on a rock and relaxing as the water washed over her body. She gazed up at the moon and Trunks gazed at her.

He let his eyes roam over her nearly-nude body until she glared at him, "What do you think you're looking at?"

"Just the reflection of the moon in the water," he said, smiling innocently, and he lay his head on one of the rocks near to Pan's. She ignored him and returned her attention to the night sky. She brushed some wet hair off her face, noticing the length. She'd never let her hair get so long before, usually cutting it to keep up her charade of being a boy. She listened to the bubbling of the spring for a while and then without turning to look at Trunks, spoke:

"It's really nice here."

He agreed silently, and turned to look at her. She looked at him and their eyes locked. She wanted to touch him so badly as he lay there all wet in the moonlight, but she restrained herself. He moved so that he was on the rock next to hers, allowing their arms to barely touch, but it was enough to send a warm feeling through both of them. Pan sighed and closed her eyes. The hot spring was so relaxing…

Then her eyes snapped open, for some instinctive reason and she scanned the area listening for something… she would have thought it crazy, but Trunks was behaving similarly.

"Something's wrong," she said.

He nodded agreement, "There's something out there…"

Pan strained her ears for any sound and then a whizzing sound cut through the silence. She gasped as a sharp pain shot through her neck. It felt like her neck was on fire and she looked up at Trunks her eyes wide.

"Are there… large wasps out here?" she said between breaths, "I think I've been stung."

Trunks raised his hand to move her hair off her neck and his own eyes widened as he saw a trail of blood running down her back. He noticed an arrow sticking out of her neck and there was a note attached. He didn't pull out the arrow, knowing that it would cause more bleeding, but he did pull the note off the arrow, and held it out for her to see.

Pan looked at the words then back at Trunks. Did he look worried? Probably not… he was probably jealous that someone had managed to inflict physical harm on her and it wasn't him. She studied the words on the note. They were straightforward and to the point.

**I want you dead.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 is complete. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review, I'd really appreciate it!


	14. Betrayal of Trust

Loud Silence ch.14

You'll see this: _**!**_ to indicate parts that get intense that you might want to skip over if you have a weak stomach for violence.

This chapter marks the beginning of the end.

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

"You're…joking…"

"No."

"Well…I…I…NO! You must be mad!"

"Please… Marron…"

Marron took several deep breaths then stood up shakily, "But…I haven't ridden horseback in at least ten years."

"It's one of those things you never forget," Juunanagou said with a slight smile, "You're not… _scared_… are you Marron?"

The blonde woman looked at her uncle and was about to tell him just how scared she was… but when she saw that smile on his face, she felt anger stirring deep within her. _What would Pan do in a situation like this?_

"Of course I'm not scared," Marron lied, and turning to her mother and father, "I'll saddle up a horse and ride over to Vegeta right away. May I take the dragonballs? They may be of assistance to King Pan."

"That's a good idea," said Krillen, standing up, "I'll see if I can recall how to get them out of the treasury… it'll be difficult. It's been a long time since Goku showed me, but I think I can remember. "

Juuhachigou nodded, "It's settled then. Marron, you'll leave for Vegeta as soon as possible."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.

_**Sun Tzu**__ (6th–5th century __B.C.__), Chinese general. _

_

* * *

_

"NO! DON'T!" Trunks grabbed his tunic and began tearing it into strips, "You shouldn't have done that! I would've taken care of it."

"It's just a little blood, sheesh."

He was referring to the way Pan had ripped the arrow out of her neck. After inspection, Trunks was relieved to find that it had struck in her muscle and had not damaged any arteries or nerves. He tied a strip of cloth tightly around her neck and began to clean the blood off her back.

Pan sat with her arms crossed in a silent frustration. She thought for a while before speaking, "Trunks, you're a warrior and you must understand the way I feel. You're my only living enemy. If someone other than you wants me dead, I don't know who it is."

"Well there's only one thing to do then. I'm placing you under my protection until you find out… what's so funny?"

Pan's laughing hurt the wounded muscles in her neck, "Under your protection? I'm your _enemy _in case you've forgotten_._"

"Don't use that word… not right now," he said as he started bandaging her neck with the strips of his shirt. The bleeding had yet to stop.

"What word?"

"Enemy. It makes me feel responsible for doing this to you."

"So?" Pan shrugged his hand off her shoulder and finished off the bandaging, "Maybe you are responsible. You could've gotten one of your men to do this. I wouldn't put it past you."

Trunks moved to face her, "Look at me. I want you to look at me! I'm not responsible for this. I swear it. You have to believe you. I hate your guts and I wouldn't mind killing you sometime in the near future but I DIDN'T DO THIS, ok?"

Pan knew he was telling the truth, but she didn't want to believe it. Looking away, she thought to herself, _this is so confusing. If Trunks didn't do this then who did? I almost wish that he DID do it so I could at least know… but now someone wants me dead, and I have no clue who it is…_

"Hey," Trunks gently lifted her chin so that he could reassure her with his sapphire eyes, "Let's go home."

Pan looked away from him, nodded, and got up and pulled on her pants. She turned and held out her tunic.

"Do you want to wear mine since yours is…" she gestured up to where his shirt was bandaged around her neck.

He shook his head, "Nah, you wear it."

She pulled on her tunic and followed him back to the horses. To her surprise he extended an arm to her after mounting his own horse.

"You're in no condition to ride on your own," he said, causing her to frown.

"I can ride. It's not like I've been drinking. It's only a small injury…"

"My ass. Get up here; it's not a request."

"Who do you think you are?" she asked angrily, going towards her own horse, but Trunks dismounted and beat her to it.

He stood blocking her path to her horse and looked at her square in the face.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He didn't answer but jerked his head to the side as if something has caught his attention. Pan followed his gaze and Trunks used her moment of distraction to conk her on the head with excess force. He caught her as she fell and tossed her up onto his horse. He mounted and pulled her into an upright position against his chest, and with one arm supporting her around her waist and the other controlling the reins, he rode back towards the castle.

_She's going to be pissed at me when she wakes up,_ he thought grimly_, but maybe her wound will have healed up a little by then. I hit her pretty hard she should be out for days. The longer she's out for the better, because I can keep an eye on her if she's unconscious. If someone's out to kill her then it's best if she's under my protection for a while. I can't risk anything happening to her, not until she's gotten me the dragonballs. I have to keep her safe until then. I won't allow anyone to hurt her._

_Besides… I want the privilege of killing her all to myself._

_

* * *

_

Emerging through an underground tunnel at the stables, Marron brought a hand up to fan herself at the heat in the room. She was wearing a heavy woolen gray cloak thrown over her riding habit (she's not stupid enough to wear a dress in the situation) and she pushed the large hood off her head and let it hang around her shoulders, secured only by a button in the front. _It's rather warm for this time of year, _she thought to herself as she made her way to the horses stalls. Hearing the scared braying of the horses, she ran to see what was the matter with them.

She gasped as a large beam fell in front of her, blocking her path. What made her eyes widen was the fact that the beam was on fire. She ran even faster to the stalls and noted the burning haystacks. Marron unlatched and swung open all the stalls, and was practically trampled by the scared animals, but she managed to keep herself together and go into the stall of Pan's horse. She tried to calm the animal down as she attempted to saddle it. Marron was too scared to realize that she was scared, so as soon as the animal stopped rearing she flung on the saddle and harnessed the horse as quickly as she could.

She swung herself up onto it's back, and didn't even have to urge the animal onward before it bolted to get out of the burning building. Marron pulled the hood of the cloak back over her head as they made their way into the cold night air, holding onto the animal with all her strength. It was going so fast that her pack bounced against her side. It contained a change of clothes, nourishment, senzu beans, and four dragonballs.

Marron had a dagger strapped to her other side, because she had neglected to mention to her uncle that she knew not how to use it. Marron kept the horse to the woods so that the Vegetans would not spot her as she rode by where they were camped out around the castle. She had to force herself to breathe every now and then because they were so close that it was scaring the shit out of her. She continued to ride through the forest, knowing that soon she'd be out in the open and would have to hope against hope that she wasn't spotted, and that if she was, she was taken for one of their own.

"HALT!" shouted a man's voice, and Marron pulled her horse to a stop, causing it to rear up dangerously. She pulled the hood of her cloak further down over her eyes to be sure that it covered her striking blonde hair and she tried to breathe slower to calm her pounding heart. The man was blocking the way and he had a gun in his hand.

He walked up to her and studied her with a smirk, "A Chikyuu-jin, eh? Trying to get away?"

Marron would've urged the horse onwards and escaped but the man took her reins and commanded her, "Dismount!"

So she got off the horse shakily and stood before him. He used the nozzle of the gun to push off her hood and as his smirk grew, Marron's fear grew.

_**!**_

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked grabbing a handful of her blonde hair and forcing her face close to his so that Marron could smell his drunken breath. She felt like she was going to be sick and her nausea increased as she felt the man squeeze her ass.

"How would you like to keep me company little maiden?" he slurred out, as he moved his hand to feel up her breasts.

Marron pushed him away in disgust and tried to use the opportunity to get onto the horse but he yanked her back and pinned her to the ground, holding the gun to her head.

"Feisty. I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. Unless you value your virtue over your life," he said snorting with laughter, "But I'm going to have my way with you no matter what and I'd much rather fuck you alive than dead."

She wanted to scream but knew that it wouldn't do any good. If she screamed it would be an invitation for a couple dozen more men to try and rape her. _Kami what do I do? I must fight, but if he pulls the trigger then I won't be able to get to Pan. I won't be able to warn her about the siege or give her the Dragonballs and all is lost… what should I do?_

"Now where was I?" Marron cringed in distaste as the man fondled her breasts and she began to sob as he shoved his hand down her pants to finger her. When he released the gun and occupied both of his hands with tugging his pants down, Marron unsheathed the dagger from her side and plunged it into his chest.

_**! (it's safe now)**_

There was a sickening sound and Marron drew in her breath sharply as the man collapsed on top of her. Dead. She didn't move for a second as tears ran down her cheeks and mixed with the mud on the ground. Then she began to sob quietly…with relief. She struggled to push the dead man off of her, and when he finally rolled to the side, she pulled the dagger out of him and stuck it back in its sheath at her side.

She seemed to vaguely recall someone saying that the blood should always be wiped off the sword… had Goten said that? It did not matter, she just had to get away, now, and she stumbled against the horse, still sobbing, she mounted it and rode away from the dead man as fast as she could.

* * *

Bulma made her way up the dusty winding tower stairs, slowly climbing towards the summit. What she was about to do wouldn't be easy, she knew. Yet she knew that it was the right thing to do. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew… and ignoring the burning in her thigh muscles, she continued to scale the tower.

When she finally saw the door, Bulma paused and breathed in a few times. She didn't bother knocking, but as she approached she placed her hand on the knob and turned, not at all surprised to find it open.

The room was large and bright, sunlight streaming in all the windows. A man sat in the middle of the room, and Bulma looked at him intensely. He would be able to help. This solitary person that looked on observing everyone's actions and never interfered would be able to help. Only one person ever came up to this room, and that was Gohan, and he always came away with a clear head.

Bulma approached the man unafraid, and spoke out so that he would acknowledge her presence, although she knew he already knew of it.

"Piccolo-sama," she said in a steady voice, "I have come to seek your advice."

He didn't turn around, didn't move at all, just said, "Sit down, Bulma."

She knew that he would know.

* * *

Trunks stared out his window thoughtfully while the castle physician gave Pan a few stitches. He hadn't allowed use of leeches because he doubted the arrow had been dipped in poison and his mother had always said leeches were good for nothing.

When the castle physician cleared his throat to indicate that he was finished, Trunks turned around and flashed him a glare that sent him running. He looked at Pan and wondered to himself about how boring it would be around the castle while she was out. He had really gotten used to her over the past few days and he could hardly remember what life was like before she attacked the castle in the golden armor…

Walking over to his armoire, Trunks opened it to look at the suit of armor he had 'confiscated' from her. It was quite a work of art, made of solid gold, and engraved with the Son family crest on it. The sword she had been using lay beside the armor. He had really thought that she had stolen them both, but now that he knew her a little more, and knew of her ethics, he wasn't so sure.

Closing the armoire, he sat at his mahogany desk and began to scribble a layout of the Chikyuu-jin castle grounds with his quill. The attack would be full fledged right about now. A smile tugged at the corners of the king's mouth as he leaned back in his chair imagining the sight of the panic-stricken castle-folk scurrying around trying to find some sort of refuge or sanctuary. Too bad he had arranged the burning of the castle's beautiful Shinto Shrine. There would be no escape, because all the prized Chikyuu-jin racehorses had probably burned to death by now. The explosions had already probably wiped out the fields of crops. Pity. So close to harvest too.

Trunks smiled and crumpled up his drawing, tossing it into the wastebasket. Perhaps he could make it to Chikyuu to kill King Pan and get back before the Chikyuu-jin girl awakened. He looked to his bed where she lay asleep on his pillow. His evil smile faded without him noticing.

He almost felt _guilty_. The girl's whole life had been shaped by war and hatred. In this world you had to have been born strong, or there was no place for you. She was one of the unlucky ones to have been born strong. Depending on how you looked at it, some probably thought her lucky. Trunks didn't… not when he saw how similar the two of them were. He didn't consider himself lucky. Not when he still had his father's legacy to continue. Not when he was thrust into a position of monarchy in the throes of a war. Not when all he really wanted was…

Frowning, Trunks felt something slide from his reach. _What? What is it I want? Why don't I know? How is it that I know what my deceased father wants, but I don't know what I want? Damn it, what is my purpose in life? Avenging a dead cause? What about me? Where do I fit into this? Me, Trunks Briefs-Vegeta. Not the king of Vegeta…. Just me… Trunks…what's in it for me? _

Trunks looked out at the sky as the signs of daybreak became visible. He looked down at the sleeping Chikyuu-jin girl then frowned back out at the sky. Vegeta's laughter, evil bloodcurdling laughter rang through his head. He placed his hands on his ears, willing it away, but it wouldn't leave. It hurt…it stung right through him, ripping at his lungs until his breath was ragged and he didn't understand why these ghosts wouldn't leave him in peace….

"FATHER!" he yelled bursting out onto his balcony. His hands gripped the rail as his head spun as a twisted void of confusion and darkness threatened to consume him forever. Suddenly it ceased…leaving only the lingering pain to remind him of his personal hell.

He looked out onto the land that was his country. A dead land, drained of all life and love. Just the way Chikyuu would become when he had finished wreaking havoc on it…. But was that what he really wanted? Trunks returned to Pan's bedside, closing the balcony doors behind him. Looking down at the sleeping girl he closed his eyes briefly. Sometimes… Sometimes he just wished that… that…

* * *

The dagger was clean.

Marron saw the sun rising reflected on her dagger. It sent a pain through her eyes to her already throbbing head. She had killed a man.

Now the war seemed real. Now she was a part of it. She understood why it was so difficult to smile. So difficult to live…to love. She finally understood. She'd had to kill a man to get it, but she did.

It didn't even seem important to wash the remnants of the bloodstain off her cloak… all that seemed important was getting the dragonballs to Pan… getting to see Pan… if she could see Pan one last time she'd know that there was still hope.

Marron splashed her face with water, Pan's horse drinking from the same source just a little upstream. After quickly braiding her hair, Marron placed her dagger back in its sheath at her side, silently thanking her obnoxious uncle for giving it to her. She waited for the horse to finish drinking and then she mounted shakily. She looked back at the sunrise, daring it to follow her and set off in a wild gallop in the direction of west, vowing to herself not to stop or slow until she reached Vegeta.

* * *

Seated on the veranda, Vegeta sharpened his blades with no great haste, whilst he watched his plan unfurl. His plan was flawless. Drive them together, fill the empty spaces, and place adhesive bandages on all the wounds. Then rip them apart, rip the bandages off, brutally, leaving the wounds uncovered to bleed and become infected once again, this time fatally. What could hurt more?

* * *

It was already dawn and Trunks knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep. He could, however, start out finishing off the siege, if he could get someone to watch the sleeping Chikyuu-jin. His regular sentries would not cut it, since he supposed whatever was after her was big. Moving out of his room, and down the central hallway he knocked briskly on Uub's door. Uub answered almost instantly, as he had been up already performing his kata, and looked at his king questioningly.

"What may I do for your majesty?"

Trunks gestured for Uub to follow him and started back towards his room. Uub followed, and was surprised when Trunks led him straight into the room. When Uub spotted Pan lying on the bed with a bandage around her neck, he felt a pang of fear pass over him, but he was quick to conceal it.

"Take care of her," Trunks was saying, "Until I get back. I think someone is out to kill her."

Uub recovered himself from this information and managed to look hesitant, "But is she not the one who injured me in order to gain possession of my weapons?"

"She can't hurt you, she's asleep," said Trunks, pleased that someone was afraid of someone other than him for once, "And don't worry, I don't think it was personal. She only wanted the weapons. If you had just given them to her I don't think she would have hurt you."

Trunks wondered to himself for a second why he was defending the enemy's actions, then shrugged and left.

Uub smiled in silent victory and turned to where Pan slept. _FINALLY!_ He thought to himself, _I can warn her, perfect! _Placing his hand on her shoulder, he shook her gently.

"Pan! Pan! Wake up!"

She did not budge, and a little too late he realized that she wasn't merely sleeping. Uub sighed and plopped down in a chair beside the bed, his hopes smashed.. _Great. What did I think, that she would be the kind of girl to be taking a nap in King's bed? If she's in here, she has either been drugged, drunk, dead, or unconscious. I can assume it is the latter. _Uub groaned. The perfect chance to tell her… ruined. How long would it be until the king returned? How much longer would Pan be unconscious? How much time did he have…

* * *

Trunks set out with 9 of the best warriors that were not already occupied with fighting in Chikyuu. He did not need a big entourage, because the job had already practically been completed. He was only really needed for finishing touches. He had to make sure that he got back before Pan woke up, so they rode at a good speed. The thundering of hooves really woke up the warrior's spirit within him as he led the party forward, his men struggling to keep up.

His saiyan ears picked up an inconsistency in the sound of the hooves, something like a far off echo, and upon the horses' ascent of a hill, he scanned the area. Sure enough, a rider was to be seen, riding towards the direction in which he was coming from. Towards his castle. Trunks smiled and studied the rider. Not terrible, but he could see that he was inexperienced. Perhaps a young boy. Before his men could catch their breath, Trunks had called out his strategy.

"Circle formation, boys."

They rode forward.

Marron's grip on the reins tightened when she heard the sound of hooves. When she saw the ten warriors mounted upon steeds that were to cross her path, Marron urged her horse forward until every sing muscle in her body throbbed from exertion. She was not used to this sort of thing, and her hair clung to her face, damp with sweat. She rode forward as fast as she could, hoping against hope that there would be no confrontation.

They approached nearer and nearer. To Marron's surprise and utter relief, they formed a single file and began to pass her. Her relief was short-lived though, as a horse approached from the opposite side, blocking her path and causing her horse to rear up.

Marron clutched the reins, but could not hold on as the animal bucked, and she screamed as she was painfully thrown to the ground. She looked up at the warrior that stood in her path. Lavender locks. It could only be one man. She pulled herself to her feet and turned to run in the opposite direction…

And ran smack into another horse. Marron's eyes widened. _I am surrounded_.

* * *

Krillen watched as the moat went up in flames. He had filled it with oil himself. From his vantage point on a tower, he could see the whole battle. They were not doing terribly. Juunanagou was warding off the bulk of the attack. He fought like a madman, swinging his katana skillfully and never missing a target, laughing at his handiwork like an ecstatic child. Krillen could not watch his maniacal brother-in-law devastate so he turned his glance to his wife.

Juuhachigou defended the Shinto Shrine; the hope of the people. They would go there to pray when this was all over, undoubtedly, and they needed that at least. If their homes were destroyed, if they had lost love ones, if the crop suffered… they would need the shrine. Though none of this had happened yet, and Krillen was doing a great job of protecting the castle, their stronghold, things could get worse at any given time. All it would take was some firepower to get at the people hidden deep within the belly of the castle. Therefore, Krillen was using fire to fight fire, and as the smoke from the flaming moat filled the skies with the darkness of the anger that had incited the battle, Krillen peered through it to the direction in which his daughter had ventured.

"Kami be with you, Marron," and though the cackling flames overpowered his words, and his heart sank at the thought of his only daughter alone out there, he descended the tower with his fighting spirit aching for combat.

* * *

The laughter of the warriors made Marron tremble, and she tried to calm down Pan's frightened horse. She knew that if Pan had been riding the animal she never would have been outmaneuvered. When the animal calmed a bit, Marron bowed her head, unable to look at the King.

"Remove your hood, stranger, so that we may look upon you and greet you cordially."

Marron, her hands shaking, pulled back the hood of the cloak and stared up at the king in fear.

Trunks let out a burst of laughter, "Why, hello there, young lady. I'm sorry to have given you such a fright. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the King of Vegeta, Trunks… you may have heard of me…"

He dismounted, and Marron took an involuntary step backwards. He smiled and held out his hand. Marron put hers in it, still trembling, but trying to show some grace, as a lady of the court must. He kissed her hand, those cynical blue eyes never leaving hers. Marron shivered.

_He's hot. _

She felt herself stricken with horror at the thought and she pulled her hand away a bit too hastily. His smile only grew.

"Well I've introduced myself, who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm… I'm… Lady Marron of… of…" Marron caught herself from this disclosure, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"Likewise, Lady Marron. Where were you headed?"  
"To…to… your castle, your highness," she did not know what to do. What if he asked why?

"Ah, well, excellent, allow me to escort you."

Marron nodded and mounted Pan's horse. She didn't care, once she got to see the princess, alive. _Oh, Pan, help…_

Trunks mounted his own horse again and looked at the girl, beckoning her to follow astride his horse. His men surrounded them; there was no escape for her. Trunks studied her. She was nothing like Pan. There was fear written all over her face, and her eyes were scared to death of him. He figured that it would be easy to get any information out of her. He'd just put on the old charm.

She was undoubtedly a Chikyuu-jin. Perhaps the only one who had escaped? Out to bring back one of Chikyuu's elite warriors? Maybe that was her purpose. Trunks glanced sidelong at her. She was pretty. Blonde and blue-eyed. Oh, he had seen countless of those come and go. He knew the type. She had most likely been sent as a messenger. Perhaps he could get out of her some information about the girl he called Pan.

"I'm here to see someone!" Marron breathed out quickly, saving Trunks the trouble of asking. He looked at her surprised. She looked at him desperately. _Please let her be alive_.

"There are a lot of people in my castle… might you have any details?"

"She's… uh… he's… I mean, it's a Chikyuu-jin…" Marron fumbled, not knowing how to ask.

"I think I know who you mean." _Aha! She has been sent for Pan. Perfect. Simply perfect._ "Would this person have a name, Lady Marron?"

"I… don't know…" stumbled Marron, not wanting to reveal any identities that had yet to be revealed perhaps, "Just…can you… tell me… where…how… I…"

Trunks smiled, feasting on the girl's uncomfort, "Worry not, Lady Marron. I shall lead you to the person you seek."

"Will you?" _She's alive! _Marron breathed a sigh of relief and her tense muscles relaxed, "Oh thank you, your highness!"

Trunks observed her reaction, smirking to himself. _What a dumb bitch. She believes me._

_

* * *

_

"He's captured a girl," said the boy hesitantly, digging his toe into the beautifully woven carpet. Uub stood up straight and fished a coin out of his trousers. A golden coin. The boy's eyes widened.

Uub flicked the coin in the air and caught it. The boy licked his lips and watched Uub repeat the motion a few times. He could not hold in anymore. Forget loyalty. That coin would feed his family for a week.

"A blonde girl. Real pretty lass. Saw her bein' 'scorted here. She was on a horse. Big strong-lookin' fella. Not from 'round here. I know all the horses in this kingdom. That there's a well-fed well-bred warrior horse. Not the girl's horse. Didn't ride it too well. Girl ain't from 'round here neither. I know all the girls…"

"That's enough, boy," said Uub, flicking the coin at him. The boy caught it and stared at it with big eyes. He looked back at Uub.

"I reckon king's gonna take her to the slammer," said the boy shrugging, then he turned to run out the door with the coin clutched tightly in his hand.

Uub frowned and stalked to the door, speaking to the guards, "You didn't see that boy come in here did you?"

"What boy?" asked one of the guards not even skipping a beat. Uub stood still for a minute and surveyed the situation. There were signs of an uprising everywhere. Anyone would betray the king for a few dollars. Even his own personal bedroom guards…

So why did he care? Wasn't a rebellion long overdue? Maybe Pan could stop it… maybe she could protect the tyrant from his mistreated people…Uub went back into the room and spoke to the unconscious Pan in a worried voice.

"Now's not the best time to be getting beauty sleep princess," he said enjoying that he could never have said that to her if she had been awake. He shook off his smile and replaced it with a serious tone. He grasped her hand and squeezed it imploringly, "The king's attacking your castle, your home, your friends. You're not there to protect any of it. Pan… please wake up… we _all_ need you… so very much…"

* * *

_Under the spreading chestnut tree__  
__I sold you and you sold me:__  
__There lie they, and here lie we__  
__Under the spreading chestnut tree._

_**George Orwell**__ (1903–50)_

_

* * *

_

"She's down here? In the dungeons?" asked Marron in horror. In her exclamation she had even forgotten to use the pronoun 'he' but the King did not seen to mind so Marron supposed that Pan had revealed herself as a girl.

"Perhaps she is," said the king, and turning to Marron, "You know, Lady Marron, you're very attractive. Are you committed?"

Marron paused in surprise and perhaps disgust for a second before answering, "Was that a compliment your majesty?"

"Indeed it was."

"Thank you…" Marron felt the slightest of blushes tint her cheek, and she mentally scolded herself for being distracted from her purpose, "Can you show me to her your Majesty? Please?"

"Anything for a pretty lady such as yourself," the king winked and led Marron down the dungeon hall. Moans escaping the lips of the captured men from either side caused Marron to inch closer to Trunks unconsciously, just for the security of his body. When he stopped, she walked into him, but he turned around and steadied her. With a rather pleasant expression on his face for a man walking through a dungeon, he opened a cell with the master key.

Marron peered into the dark cell, "Is she in there?"

"I won't answer that question until you've answered mine."

She looked at him confused, and he repeated:

"Are you committed?"

Surprise washed over her, "No… I'm not… why do you want to know?"

"Because…" murmured Trunks softly, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning in to whisper against her ear, "I just couldn't take it… if there was anyone… who had to bear the pain of missing you…"

Marron was torn between his foreboding words and the delicious sensation of his breath against her skin. Just before she could sort out his meaning and just after a hint of fear had set in, she found herself flung against a cold stone wall and heard the click of metal behind her. Marron had not the strength to pull herself up from the ground, but she turned to look upon the shadowed face of the king as he chuckled softly and twirled the key on its ring around his finger.

He stalked off without even a backward glance and Marron felt a sob wrack her shoulders.

A man from another cell cried out in a broken mocking voice, "Stupid girl. Stupid girl!"

Marron stared at the ground, refusing to believe it was over. Her gaze drifted to the pouch of useless dragonballs at her belt. _I have failed you princess… please forgive me… I told them I could not do it… I just want to go home… I know nothing of war… I have failed you_…

She sank onto the dank floor and stared off into the darkness of the dungeon, trying to block out the insane laughter of the man in the adjacent cell.

* * *

"I've returned," said Trunks entering his bedroom, "Thanks for watching her for me, Uub."

"No problem," said Uub, with a backward glance at Pan, _the perfect chance wasted…_ His eyes suddenly widened as he watched Pan's arm move to rub her head.

Trunks, following Uub's gaze, muttered, "Holy shit."

Groaning Pan opened her eyes and sat up. When her vision cleared she took in the situation.

Frowning, she glared at Trunks, "MORON! What did you knock me out for?"

Uub breathed out, not believing. As soon as Trunks returned she regained consciousness… what absurd timing… If only she could have woken up seconds before… or Trunks had arrived seconds later…he would have gotten the chance to warn her…

The king was fuming, "What the hell are you doing awake? I knocked you out good enough for a few days not a few hours!"

"Fuck you!" yelled Pan getting up and stalking towards him, "I probably slept through breakfast!"

Uub sweatdropped and took a few backward steps away from the violent saiyans, "I'm just… going to go…"

He turned and ran, headed in the direction of the dungeons. Who was the girl that the stable boy had told him about? It had to be important. How ever would he find her? The dungeons were endless. A true labyrinth of miserable hopeless souls. It smelled of death down there. He had to get the girl out of there. Who could it be?

His curiosity consuming his fear, Uub rushed past the prison guards and stood still, looking around for an arrow to point him in the right direction. The dungeons were quiet. What dying captive had energy enough to moan out in diseased pain? Uub walked through the halls, trying not to look at the people in their cells. Some hung their bony hands through the bars, some just stared with large blank eyes in sunken faces. Uub could hardly take it…and the smell…

In the distance he heard sobbing. A new captive. Anyone in the dungeons for long enough would find tears useless. Uub followed the sound. Soon he stood in front of the cell that was the source of the noise. The girl was saying Pan's name. Uub crouched down in front of the cell.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Go away!" Marron sobbed, "Go away…"

"Miss, please…"

"GO AWAY!"

"SHE'S OKAY!"

Marron stopped sobbing and looked up, "What?"

"The Princess…she's okay…"

"SHE IS!" Marron crawled towards the bars and looked closely at Uub. He had a kind, worried face, dark and sad eyes, and she immediately wanted to trust him, although she had never seen him before in her life, "Are you certain?"

Uub nodded, "The last thing I heard her say was "fuck you" to the king about two minutes ago."

Marron let out a sound that was half sob-half laugh. She grasped the bars and leaned against them, sighing, allowing all her fear to escape in that thankful breath, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sir Uub… I am a traitor to the King and a friend of Pan's. What about you?"

"I'm Lady Marron," she answered, "I was sent here to give a message and…something else to Princess Pan…"

"I can do that for you if you'd like…"

"It's very important…" Marron hesitated, "I trusted the king and look where I ended up."

"Pan trusts me," Uub said, trying to convince her, "I have been trying to tell her about the attack on her home, but the king keeps interfering… "

"She's perfectly safe?" asked Marron again, "What's going on between them? It's been so long…"

"To tell the truth Lady Marron, I have no clue what's up. I heard from a maid that they were seen kissing… but Pan just doesn't seem like someone to do something like that, you know? King Trunks has changed a bit in the time she's been here… but…"

"Sir Uub?"

"What is it, Lady Marron? You may trust me."

"I have the dragonballs," whispered Marron.

Uub stared at her in shock, and when he finally found his voice spoke, "We _have_ to get them to Pan."

"But can I really trust you?" asked Marron softly, not strong enough to be betrayed again, "There's no time to spare… I need to get these to her, soon…but how can I trust you?"

"I don't know…" Uub bit his lip, "But I have to get to breakfast, ok? The king will suspect something if I'm missing."

Marron nodded, and when Uub stood up and turned to leave she grabbed his wrist through the bars, "Just please… come back, okay? Don't leave me… don't betray me…"

Uub nodded, and placed his hand over hers comfortingly, "Just trust me, Marron. You can trust me. And also… I'll find away to get you out of here. I promise."

Marron reluctantly removed her hand and Uub left. She sat with her back against the bars, waiting… hoping.

* * *

When Vegeta returned to his room he sensed something strange. He looked around and it seemed… vaguely different. He checked his weapons chest first, and found nothing missing. Then he looked in the closet… the closet seemed emptier…and darker… in fact, half of it was gone…all that remained were battling clothes… his eyes widened and he stumbled backward.

The dresser. There was no makeup on the dresser. Several drawers were empty. That annoying alarm clock was gone. The fuzzy slippers… the stupid hairbrush that was always lying around… that dumb picture frame around the family photograph that he woke up to every morning and had gotten so used to…

Even the sheets were changed. They weren't the same flowered ones he'd always cursed. They were plain. Blank. Worst of all, they didn't hold even a hint of her scent. She was gone.

He ripped apart the freshly laundered sheet.

He knew that he deserved this.

He didn't care.

She was his.

* * *

"Alright already, I forgive you!" yelled Pan, "Just let me eat in peace!"

Trunks smiled victoriously and had a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth when Uub arrived. He frowned, "Where the heck were you?"

"Finishing off my kata," Uub said. Pan looked up questioningly at his lie and observed as Uub loaded his plate with various foods then removed it from the table.

"I'm going off to train in the woods," he announced, another obvious lie.

"Can I come?" asked Pan.

Uub turned around hopefully. If only Pan could come with him…

"No, I don't want you killing my best warrior," said the King chomping down on an omelet.

Pan growled but went back to eating.

Uub's shoulders sagged and he turned and ran towards the dungeons.

When he finally arrived at Marron's cell he held out the plate, "I got you some food…"

"Thank you…" she said, but it was too large to be passed through the bars. At that moment a prison guard walked by.

"Sir Uub?" said the man in surprise.

Uub looked up, scared for a second then shoved his hand into his pocket and fished out another gold coin, "This for your silence and the key."

The man studied the food and the girl and then shook his head, "You don't have to pay me to do what's right, Sir Uub. That girl does not belong here."

Uub nodded and took the key, "Thank you."

he unlocked the door and went inside Marron's cell. The guard left them in privacy. Uub placed the food in front of Marron and sat against the cell wall. Marron began to eat, and offered Uub some. So they sat, eating and thinking.

Uub then spoke, "I've been having people eavesdrop on the king and Pan. They have three of the dragonballs. They want to wish back their families… but it's way to soon to give the dragonballs to Pan, because she wants her family back so badly that she will give them to the king."

"You know… and now, so do I, that the king can't be trusted," added Marron.

"Yes… so what do we do? It's way too soon… their relationship isn't strong enough yet for the king to _not_ betray her…"

"Think that's possible? That they could get so close that King Trunks would actually allow Pan…to… wish back… King Goten…" Marron trailed off. Uub didn't seem to notice as he was absorbed in his own thought.

"It's possible. Also…King Trunks would get… to wish back… Princess Bra," he added, joining Marron's silence.

Marron was the first to speak, "Princess Bra and King Goten are great together."

"Oh, I completely agree," said Uub, in a flat voice.

The two of them suddenly looked at each other. Marron saw the surprised look on Uub's face and her hand flew up to cover her mouth when she couldn't stop a knowing grin. Uub looked at her for a few seconds and a small smile flashed across his face for a second. Marron turned away, shivering because of the cold dungeon. Uub bowed his head in deep thought, and then took Marron's hands suddenly.

"How do you feel about a little foul play?"

"I beg your pardon?" Marron questioned.

"You have the four remaining dragonballs, but if we only give Pan three, and we send them looking for the last one, their journey together should be enough to… well, you know, make them better friends…"

"Yes… "friends"…" said Marron with air quotes and a sly smile.

"Hey, we're not setting them up here," defended Uub.

"Yes, we are," said Marron, already detaching the dragonballs from her belt.

"Trust a woman to think like that," muttered Uub.

"Do you want the dragonballs or not?" said Marron tossing the sac at him.

He caught it smiling, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks Marron, I'll visit you again soon. If the 'royal monarchs' up there leave to search for the dragonballs, I'll come down and let you out and give you a tour of the castle."

"Thanks, I'd like that," said Marron, and before Uub left she gave him a quick hug, "You be careful now."

He nodded and gave her a salute before leaving. Marron sighed and sunk back against the wall. It was hard to make light out of this whole situation. It felt so wrong to be smiling with Uub when her parents were back home fighting for their lives and their country… And wasn't Uub afraid he'd get caught? What would happen to him if he did? Would he end up like Goten? Marron bit her lip, silently wishing him luck.

* * *

Uub waited in Pan's room, which was technically Bra's room. He needed to get rid of one of the dragonballs… but how? An idea occurred to him. Going out onto the balcony he raised his arms, and careful not to be too loud, he called:

"Flying Nimbus! Please, take this dragonball from me…It's for Pan… I don't know if my heart is pure… but hers is, so please do it for her…"

The cloud shot out of the sky and made a few circles around him before coming to a stop directly in front of him. Uub smiled and took the four star dragonball out of the sac and placed it on the cloud's fluffy surface.

"Please take care of it, Nimbus. Take it somewhere so that Pan will have to go find it… somewhere that no one else can get it, ok?"

Uub stood back as the cloud sped off and ran back into the room just in time to see Pan enter… with Trunks. He dived under Bra's bed, sweating like a bastard, and just in time.

"So when are we going to get the dragonballs?" Pan was asking.

"Soon," said Trunks, "I just have something to take care of here first…"

"Yes, your marriage, correct?"

"As you said, I'm not getting any younger," he answered, "Besides, won't my family be pleased if when they come back I've already chosen myself a wife? My mom and sister would enjoy planning a wedding and…whatever it is women get all excited about."

Pan cringed, "Okay, good for you and great for them. But I'm not going to wait any longer. I'm not getting any younger either, and my family won't be pleased if when they come back I've got gray hair and more wrinkles than muscle. So can you hurry it up a little? How hard can it be to find the right heir-bearing machine?"

"How insulting!" he said, feigning a hurt look, "What kind of a king do you think I am? I want more than that in a wife. I need…"

"No! No! Let me guess," Pan made it look as if she was deep in thought, "Okay, here goes. Someone who looks good in your arm, has no genetic defects or madness running in her family to pass on to your kids, compliments you to no end, and is great in bed?"

Trunks nodded, "EXACTLY! Do you have any idea how hard that is to find?"

"Put out a wanted poster or something!" Pan scoffed, "Just stop wasting my time."

"Me wasting your time?" the king snorted, "You're the one with so-called amnesia who won't tell me anything I want to know. Do you know that I'm being nice keeping you here? I really am breaking the rules of hospitality, because if a guest doesn't tell you who she is you're supposed to throw her out on her ass! Especially if she's your enemy, killed half your guard, and…"

"Stop, alright?" Pan said, rolling her eyes, "Just get the hell out so that I can change!"

"Yes, your highness," he said curtseying to her before stalking out of her room.

Pan sank down into a chair and crossed her arms, "You can come out now Uub."

Uub rolled out from under the bed, "That was close."

"Yeah. What were you doing under there any… way…" her eyes widened and she jumped out of her chair and threw herself to her knees at Uub's side, seeing the glistening orange in the sac he held. She grabbed it from him and ripped open the bag. The dragonballs fell out and she scooped them up into her hands and stared at them, amazed.

"Uub…"

* * *

There you go, for all of those who were about to hunt me down and murder me. I might've rushed through this a bit, because I'm just so damned busy, but believe me, I have every intention of finishing this story, so don't give up on me. The next chapters will be better, I promise, I just had to get this done because it was long overdue. So, hope you liked it, but expect a MUCH better update sometime in the near future. Don't forget to review now, all constructive criticism welcome.


	15. Everything Goes Wrong

Loud Silence ch.15

Here is the 15th chapter! This gets the plot moving along nicely I suppose. I know, I know, it's about time T&P started getting more than just physically attracted to one another… I'm working on it! Enjoy.

~PanHopeNvs~

All eyes were upon Vegeta as he walked into the ladies' solarium. This was definitely the last place anyone would expect Vegeta to step foot in. 

"Where is she?"

"Whom do you speak of?" Videl asked sweetly, setting aside her tea and giving her full attention to the distraught warrior.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Videl smiled, "No, I'm afraid I have no clue…"

"Bulma's not here, Vegeta," said Chi-Chi. 

Videl shot a sidelong glance at her mother-in-law for ruining her fun.

"Where is she?" Vegeta demanded, looking as if he was about to strangle Chi-Chi.

"We don't know," she responded thoughtfully, "Have you tried asking your daughter?"

Vegeta turned to leave in search of Bra, but turned back to glare at Videl, "I wouldn't toy with me if I were you, brat. That is… unless you want your little one joining us shortly."

Videl's grip tightened around the teacup she was in the process of picking up, crushing it. The noise echoed through the solarium as the shattered porcelain smashed into smaller pieces upon the floor. She looked down at the shards on the floor, her brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I'll clean this up right away." 

Videl began to pick up the pieces but her hands were shaking. _What did he mean? He has no power over the living. Does he? Something doesn't feel right._

"It's okay, honey, I'll clean this up," Chi-Chi smiled and placed a hand on Videl's shoulder, "You should probably rest."

Videl stood up and frowned, "Thank you, Chi-Chi…I'm…going to find Gohan."

She ran out of the room. 

*                                       *                                         *

"Where did you get these?" 

"I got them from…" Uub didn't know if he should tell the princess about her captive friend. She'd be likely to confront the King right away…So what would be best to say?

"From whom?!" Pan asked again, impatiently.

"I don't think…I can't… I can't… I can't tell you."

"WHAT?!" Pan frowned and studied the orbs in her hands. No mistaking it, these were the remaining dragonballs… but…

"There's one missing!" she exclaimed.

Uub held up his hands, "Hey, don't ask me where it is, I just brought them to you."

"Thank you Uub…Gosh, I have to tell Trunks!" Pan got up and left for the door.

"WAIT, PAN!" 

"What?! Can't this wait?"

"No! Trunks is…"

"Tell me later, Uub!" Pan said running out of the room with the dragonballs.

"…attacking your kingdom."

*                                       *                                         *

"Oh, Dende…. this is impossible…" 

Bra was pacing back and forth in her room. _I just don't understand. I'm dead. So this isn't possible. I mean… this is a sort of in-between world… not necessarily the afterlife. So I can't be… oh, gosh, I'm so confused. Well, I might be wrong. I doubt it, but I hope I'm wrong…but something IS wrong with me… and if I'm wrong… what could it be?_

"Hey! Bra-chan! I was just training with dad, and I'm spent. I'm going to take a shower, okay? Bra? What's wrong? Bra?" Goten approached her and Bra turned to him with a frightened look on her face.

"Bra-chan?!" he asked worriedly, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Goten…"she bit her lip and fought to keep her breathing steady, "I think…"

The door slammed open at that moment and Vegeta stepped into the room. He glared at Goten who took a step away from Bra, then looked back at his daughter.

"Where is your mother?" he asked. 

"Mom… mom…" Bra looked from Goten to Vegeta, her eyes wide and afraid, "I have to find her!"

She ran out of the room. Vegeta stared after her. _Had she been crying?_ He shifted his glance back to Goten. He looked pathetic and beaten up from his fight with Kakkarot, but there was something else. He looked worried. Goten never looked worried.

"What's wrong with my daughter, boy?!" 

"She was about to tell me before you came in, Vegeta," Goten looked pissed, which was a rare occurrence, "I wish… that you would just… stop being SO DAMNED SELFISH AND REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO THE PEOPLE THAT LOVE YOU!"

Goten shoved Vegeta aside and exited the room. Vegeta looked after him in surprise. That was indeed an unexpected outburst… Vegeta dismissed it from his mind. _I have more important things to worry about. I need to get back to my plan… I think I need to have a little pep-talk with my son…_

*                                       *                                         *

"I thought you said you were going… to… change…" 

His sentence was cut short when he saw the orange spheres. 

"Dragonballs!" shouted Pan holding them out with a big smile on her face.

"What… where did you…?"

"I just… found them… on my bed… Someone must have left them there, I don't know who but that doesn't matter," Pan frowned, "We're missing one."

"Missing one? Hmmm… I may have an idea," Trunks walked to his armoire and pulled out the three dragonballs in his possession. He closed the doors quickly, but not before Pan had seen her own possessions within it. 

"My sword!" she yelled stalking towards the armoire.

Trunks locked it with a key and put the key in the pocket of his trousers, "I will return your sword to you on one condition."

"No conditions. That was my father's. Give it to me!" she demanded.

"For what purpose?" he asked scowling, "Why do you need it?"

"I…I just…" Pan turned around, unconsciously tightening her grip around the dragonballs.

"Well, are you going to tell me? Or shall I tell you my idea first?"

She turned back to face him, "Yes, you go ahead."

"This contraption," he said holding out a small box, "Is called a dragon radar. According to my mother's logs, it is used to…sort of divine the dragonballs."

"Really?" asked Pan peering closer, "How does it work?"

"I'm not quite sure… it looks broken…"

"I think I can fix it."

"I hope so. Unless you think the last dragonball could be in the Son treasury…"

Pan looked thoughtful for a second, "I doubt it. Whoever got these out of the treasury wouldn't have been careless enough to leave one in there. It probably got lost or stolen on the way here."

"I agree with your reasoning. So what do you say? Shall we set out in search of the remaining dragonball?" 

"I don't think either of us have any choice," said Pan with a smile.

"I could go alone if you don't want to come," said Trunks with a smirk, "Just give me your three dragonballs."

"HOW…" Pan stopped herself just in time and recovered. She was about to ask how stupid he thought she was, but she realized she had to play the game…

"Sure thing Trunks, here are my three dragonballs," she said handing them over.

He took them with a surprised look on his face. _What's her game?_

She turned and whistled, walking towards the door, pausing for a moment to send a mischievous smile back at the king,  "Have fun summoning the dragon! I trust that you _DO_ know the password. Farewell Trunks!"

And with that she continued whistling and walking, thinking to herself: _3…2…1…_

"GET BACK HERE!"

_YES! _She paused and turned, "What is it, your majesty?"

"Drop the act. You're coming with me."

"I thought I would be," she grinned at him, "Pack any supplies that we'll need such as weapons for hunting. You may also want to get us some food to take along. I'll arrange for the horses to be saddled up."

"WHAT makes you think that you can give a _king_ orders?!" roared Trunks, "Or run his kingdom like it's your own?"

"The fact that I have something you want."

He snorted, "We are talking about the password here right?"

"Tell me, what else do I have that you want?"

"It's more about what _I_ have that _you_ want. Like your father's sword. How about we trade?"

"For the password, right?"

"DON'T be difficult with me, little girl."

"What did you just…OKAY that's it, I'll show you what I want that sword for, hand over the keys."

"Come and get them."

Pan eyed up their location, in his pocket, "You think I won't?"

"I know you won't."

She walked up to him and looked down at his pocket then back up at him. She looked very pissed.

"Nah, you know what, you keep them, keys are overrated," and with that she turned to the armoire and tore both doors off their hinges. She pulled out her sword and slid it in it's sheath through her belt. Pan closed her hand around it's hilt for a second and closed her eyes as well, enjoying a feeling she never even knew she had missed. She suddenly felt such strength, security, and so close to her father who she knew had wielded this selfsame sword with so much honour…

"Are you finished?"

She snapped open her eyes to see Trunks leaning against his mangled armoire. He wasn't angry as usual, and as she was expecting, but rather a knowing smile was upon his lips, and his tone was patient and understanding. She studied his face for any sign of mockery, and finding none, gave a curt nod.

"Get the supplies," she said turning to exit his room. Pan realized at that moment that he trusted her, and she paused in her step for a millisecond. He had let her get her sword back, he could have stopped her just as easily. He had let her. As she left, Pan whispered as softly as possible under her breath:

"Thank you."

*                                       *                                         *

"OW!"

Videl and Bra crashed into each other, but Videl was the first to recover. 

"Oh, Bra, sorry about that. You okay?" She held out her hand to help Bra up, but Bra didn't take it. 

She looked up at Videl and asked in barely a whisper, "Where's my mother?"

Videl bit her lip and looked at Bra, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone…"

"Please, Videl-san…"

"I helped her move her stuff out of her bedroom. She relocated to a safe room in the castle. She wants nothing to do with your father… please don't tell him."

Bra stood up, clinging to the wall, "Thank you. Where are you off you in such a hurry? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know… Pan may be in danger…" Videl smiled weakly, "Take care of your self, Bra."

Bra nodded, "I will…"

Videl continued to run down the hall and turned into the staircase. After a few flights she crashed into someone again, but she didn't fall this time. She felt hands go around her waist to steady her and she looked up into the eyes of her lover.

"What's wrong, hun?"

"Gohan... something's wrong…everything's wrong…"

*                                       *                                         *

Trunks felt like shit. 

His saiya-jin hearing hadn't allowed him to miss Pan's words. He could tell from the way she touched that sword that it meant a lot to her. That the person it had belonged to meant a lot to her. Her father. One of the people she wanted to wish back. One of the people he was going to deprive her of as soon as he had gotten what he wanted out of her. 

_Not really, _he tried to tell himself_, you'll be sending her to her family. After you kill her, they'll all be together for all eternity…in heaven or wherever. You're not being a complete bastard… Come on Trunks, cheer up. _

_No, wait! What if there isn't a heaven? Or what if she goes to heaven and her family goes to hell? Or the other way around? I'd have separated them forever. Then what kind of a man would I be?_

_A man that would make your father proud._

_WHAT?! Where are these thoughts coming from? Do I even care if my father would be proud? I'd still feel like shit. It's completely dishonourable… I mean… I promised…_

_What the hell are you thinking, boy? If you spare the girl what would your father think? He would be so ashamed… never look upon your unworthy face again. She is the enemy. Did King Vegeta live his life for nothing?_

_No… no… what am I thinking… father can kill her when he is revived. I don't know if I should do it… she hasn't really done anything…_

_NO! YOU WILL KILL HER! TRUNKS, YOU MUST! If you really want to live in peace, with your family, you will do as you planned, and carry out with your plan. Kill her before she can make that wish. It is the only way to assure you victory. If there is one Chikyuu-jin left, even one, they can multiply like insects and the war will continue. Do it for the sake of peace…_

_But doesn't she want peace too? Isn't it what everyone wants? Why can't there be some agreement or compromise…_

_Just kill her. That's what you have to do. Just kill that Chikyuu-jin bitch._

_…Yeah. That's what I have do._

"So, Trunks. Your last adventure before getting married, ne? I hope it's a good one." Pan walked back into the room with a couple of large burlap sacks. She had also changed into fresh boy's clothes and had her sword at her side, and a pre-adventure smile on her face, "Have you finished packing your supplies?"

"Almost."

"Hurry up so we can get going, slowpoke!" Pan hoisted her baggage all over one shoulder, "I think I'm finished."

_You are. In more ways than you think._

*                                       *                                         *

"Oh, Dende… Bra-chan…" Bulma wrapped her arms around her daughter as Bra began to sob. 

"What can I do, mom? I'm dead…I didn't think it was possible…"

There was a knock on the door, and Bulma sighed, "That better not be your father…"

"It isn't. Dad doesn't knock…" Bra pulled away from her mother and went to answer it. It was exactly who she thought it would be, and he looked terrible…

"Bra…"

"Goten, come in, there's something I need to tell you…"

She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and she sat down on the nearest chair.

"What's wrong?!" he asked kneeling at her side, and taking her hand, "Are you not feeling well? Please…"

Bulma put her hand on his shoulder, "Bra-chan thinks…"

"Goten, I'm… with child..."

*                                       *                                         *

"They're gone!" said Uub returning to Marron's cell with a smile on his face. He unlocked it and slid the door wide open.

"Really?" Marron stood up in surprise, "So…the plan worked?"

"Worked like a charm!"

"Wow… I've never helped to plan something like that before. It feels kind of good."

"Yeah. So how about taking me up on my offer? That tour of the castle sound good right about now?" Uub smiled and held out his arm.

Marron placed her hand on it graciously, "It sounds wonderful."

"We'll get you a bath and some fresh clothes first," he said smiling.

Marron felt happiness wash over her. She was dying to get out of her icky sweaty bloodstained riding habit, and into the beautiful clothes she was used to, "Thank you so much Uub!"

He smiled, "It's my pleasure."

Marron wanted to capture his words in a bottle, they were so genuine and heartfelt. She knew that there was no way this man could be lying to her, no way he could betray her the way the king had.  

"These dungeons go on forever…" remarked Uub as they walked through the corridors towards the exit, which was still far away.

"Oh, Uub! What about these prisoners? What if they have done no more than I had? What if they have all been wrongfully persecuted?"

Uub stopped in mid-step, "You're right. We can't exactly leave them here…especially if they've done nothing wrong but had the bad fortune of being born on the other side of the border."

"So shall we let them out?" asked Marron, "There must be hundreds, perhaps thousands… many of them are sickly… starving… can we handle it? Right now?"

"Would you rather you took your bath first?"

Marron looked down at herself and shuddered but straightened herself, "I guess that can wait… who knows how many more of these people could die in the time it takes me to enjoy luxuries… I've been selfish for too long…"

Uub looked at her in surprise, "I don't think you're selfish at all, Marron."

"I am. Pan's whole life has been war. My whole life has been dresses, jewellery and perfume…Just thinking about it…" She shook her head, "Let's just do this."

Uub nodded and took the prison keys out of his pocket.

Just then a woman's voice from a cell startled them both, "Marron-chan?" 

Marron walked closer to the source of the voice and she gasped in surprise.

"Lady Paris!"

*                                       *                                         *

Juuhachigou raised her arms to silence the people and call their attention. 

"I just wanted to let you all know that the battle is definitely leaning in our favour. In the beginning it looked bleak, but now…"

She smiled at the thought of her crazy brother out there enjoying the fight like a child playing with his toys…

While on the defensive front, her husband put his heart and soul into keeping them protected…

"Victory is imminent!" she shouted.

A cheer rose up from the crowd of Chikyuu-jins.

*                                       *                                         *

Videl and Gohan didn't feel like going down to dinner that night, so they lay awake contemplating 

"I think you're right, Videl," Gohan said, after a moments thought, "Vegeta is definitely up to something. I can see no other reason for him saying something like that to you… plus he has been acting strange lately. Well…stranger than usual."

"So what do we do? I don't want to take chances with Vegeta… we actually have a chance at the peaceful life live we've always dreamed of… we can't let him ruin it…"

"How about we just keep an eye on Pan-chan? If anything unusual happened we'll start keeping an eye on Vegeta…"

"But something's already happened!" Videl said turning to look at her husband, "That arrow… it flew out of nowhere, you saw it as well as I."

"Okay then…we'll check up on him if anything else happens that seems unusual. We can't be sure. I don't see how Vegeta could have any power over the living. I know you're worried about Pan, honey, but I just think we may be stretching this… just because we're parents, it's natural that we be over protective… and maybe…"

"We'll see, Gohan…we'll see."

*                                       *                                         *

"A baby?" Goten asked, smiling big.

"No," Bra said, her eyes filling with tears, "Goten, don't you understand?"

"What's wrong Bra-chan? We always knew we were going to have kids someday…"

"But we're DEAD! It doesn't make sense. I don't want our baby to be born in the world of the dead…"

Goten stared at her, confused, "How could this happen… if we're really dead?"

"I think…" Bulma began, "That both of you… you're not meant to be dead. So somewhere along the lines, something messed up."

"What's going to happen, mom?" Bra bit her lip to keep back the tears, "I want this baby… but not here… not here!"

"I don't think it's ever happened before," Bulma frowned, "If we allow this baby to be born… countless things could go wrong…"

"No!" Goten stood up, "I know what I need to do. I need to find a way…"

He suddenly smiled, "Just don't worry… Nothing's going to go wrong. I'll take care of everything! Just… trust me."

Goten leaned down and gave Bra a quick kiss then he smiled at Bulma and ran out of the room. Bra felt a little bit of hope and she could tell so did her mother. _I've never wanted to be alive so badly… not even when I _was_ alive... never did the war matter so little to me_.

*                                       *                                         *

Trunks and Pan had been riding for hours at full speed, and their horses were just about to drop. They themselves weren't enjoying the ride completely, as it had been entirely uneventful so far. In fact nightfall was almost upon them, and the radar hadn't indicated any sign of them growing closer to the dragonball.

"We should set up camp!" Trunks shouted when Venus pierced the twilight. Soon the other stars would be up too… it was useless to ride on. 

"Where's a good place?" Pan called out, also noting that it was getting late.

"Over there!" Trunks yelled back, leading the way.

They dismounted on the top of a hill dotted with trees. The trees were rather thick in the area of Trunks' choice, and with good reason. _We're safer with the altitude… it's a good vantage point if we're attacked during the night. The trees also are good protection._

As he set up the tent, he knew the question was coming, and he smiled when he received it.

"Where's the other tent?"

"Didn't feel like carrying another one," he answered in a non-committal tone. 

Pan crouched down to help him pitch the tent, "If you tell me you only brought one sleeping bag, I'm going to accuse you of reading Bra's novels and sleep up a tree."

He laughed, "I didn't bring sleeping bags, just heavy blankets."

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged. S_leeping bags are confining. This way we have easier access to our weapons and can easily jump up and defend ourselves from an attack. Same thing with the one tent. This way I can protect her, just in case…_

"You think I'm stupid, Trunks Briefs Vegeta!" 

"What? Of course not. Why would you think something like that?"

"You've got war on the brain," she accused as she built the fire, pausing to glare at him, "Your choice of campground, the one tent thing, the blankets… I know exactly what you're going to say to me next."

"Tell me, what am I going to say?" he asked with a challenging raised eyebrow

"DON'T BUILD A FIRE!" Pan said, mocking his always pissed tone and his deep voice, "Some enemy out to kill you just might see the smoke and decipher our top secret location!"

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Well… they could. I do want to sleep tonight without one hand on my sword and one eye open the whole time. You remember what that note said. Someone wants you dead."

"But… I'm hungry!" Pan argued.

"I'll cook you something big and meaty in the morning. Let's get some shut eye."

"Fine!" Pan abandoned her fire and crawled into the tent. She unhooked the sword from her belt and lay it across one side of the tent, marking her territory, sort of. She turned around and her eyes met with a topless Trunks.

"I don't suppose you've noticed that it's almost winter?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Nope… and I don't suppose you've noticed this…" he flexed.

She grinned and threw her pillow at him. Suddenly something caught her attention. Her pendant hummed under her tunic. She quickly pulled it out and stared at it in confusion. As she clasped it in her hand she heard a voice in her head.

_Pan! I need to talk to you…_

She sat up straight. _Goten! You can talk to me telepathically? Why haven't you contacted me before? Where are you? How are you? What's wrong?_

_Can you try to put some distance between you and Trunks for now? _

_Sure thing, ojisan. _Pan opened her eyes and found Trunks staring at her strangely.

"What's up with you? You looked like you just zoned out for a second there."

Pan nodded, "Maybe I did. Listen I'm going to go outside for a while. Don't follow me."

"Why not?" he asked suspiciously.

"Call of nature," Pan said with a shrug. She exited the tent and ran through the woods till she was rather far away from the tent.  She stood with her back against a tree and grasped the pendant. _Okay, Goten. Trunks is out of hearing and seeing distance. What did you need to talk to me about?_

Pan looked on in surprise as her uncle materialized in front of her, until he was almost as real as life. 

"Goten…" she was overcome by emotion and she couldn't do anything but stand there and smile, "I really really missed you."

"Pan-chan," he said, taking her hand, "It's good to see you. I'm sorry to bother you…"

"Oh, you're not!" she exclaimed, "Is something wrong?"

He nodded, and a faint blush tinted his cheek, "It's about Bra…"

Pan looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"She's kind of… with child…"

"WHAT?!" gasped Pan, then she began to laugh, "Goten, that's great… but you're both dead…"

"That's where you come in…" he smiled sheepishly, "I just wanted to ask if you could hurry it up with the dragonballs a little, or else Bulma says something could go wrong… and besides, I want our baby to be born in this world…"

 "You can count on me, ojisan," Pan said with a smile, "You just look after Bra, don't worry one bit."

"I believe in you Pan-chan. Just don't let Trunks pull one over on you, okay? You know he's itching to get his hands on those two wishes."

"I know," Pan sensed Goten was about to leave and she gave him a quick hug, "Bye, Goten…"

"Farewell, Pan-chan," he said as he began to dematerialize. 

She waved at his fading figure and turned and ran back to the tent, thinking all the way about how the dragonballs had become so much more important. Trunks was already asleep, but he had left the lantern on for her. She smiled at his sleeping form and moved over to her side of the tent. Before turning off the lantern she reached over and messed up his lavender hair. Then she snuffed the candle and pulled the blankets around herself. 

"Goodnight, Trunks."

"Goodnight."

*                                       *                                         *

"Is that really you?" asked Marron gasping.

"Yes…oh, please let me out I've been in here for years…" Paris looked pale and thin. Not even a hint of the beautiful woman she once had been showed on her face, "Marron-chan…please…"

"Uub?" asked Marron. He nodded and undid the cell. He also undid Paris's shackles.  As soon as she was free she embraced Marron.

"Thank you… thank you so much!" Paris smiled and rubbed her wrists, "Are you two part of the rebellion?"

"Rebellion?" asked Marron, "What rebellion?"

"There's an uprising against the King," Uub explained, with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Why, you're the king's right hand man, aren't you?" asked Paris, "Aren't you the one who began the rebellion?"

"NO!" shouted Uub, "I mean, I am a traitor, but I'm helping Chikyuu settle this peacefully… the Son way. I believe a rebellion will only prolong the war…"

"So…" asked Lady Paris, inching towards him, "You would be…opposed to a rebellion?"

Uub nodded, "Yes, I would be. We've already made so much progress, it would be folly to ruin our only chance at peace by rushing things."

"Is that how you feel?" Paris smiled, "That's too bad."

"What are you doing?!" Marron asked as she felt Paris grasp her from behind and a cool sensation against her neck, which she realized too late was a blade and she cried out, "Paris, let go!"

Paris smiled and spoke calmly, "Uub, give the keys to the guards. Unless you want Marron hurt."

Uub was surprised to find two guards behind him and quickly calculated his fighting chance. He sighed when he realized that he could not risk Marron being hurt and he surrendered the keys. The guards grabbed Uub and threw him into a nearby empty cell.

Paris guided Marron into the cell with Uub, and the guards locked the door. Paris smiled at them through the bars.

"I gave you a chance to join the rebellion, and you refused. Don't worry, we'll let you out after the king is dead," she winked at Marron, "Goodbye Marron-chan! Have fun with your boyfriend."

Then Paris and the guards left. Marron sunk down into a corner of the cell, not wanting to believe.

"I'm so sorry Uub. I didn't mean… I didn't know…" she buried her face in her hands.

Uub hadn't moved, but now he walked over and sat down beside Marron in the corner, "Who was that woman?"

"She…she used to date King Goten. I used to be the little brat that would ruin their dates. If they went for a walk by the pond, I'd accidentally fall in and Goten would have to save my life. Or I'd accidentally …"

"Marron. How did she and King Goten break up?" asked Uub, suddenly, remembering something.

"Well, he met the Princess Bra of course…why would you ask…" Marron stopped in mid-sentence, remembering too. Her voice changed to barely a whisper, "Uub… I don't think Lady Paris was one of those innocent prisoners I wanted to set free…"

"She…tried to murder Princess Bra," Uub spoke in a low voice, "I should have remembered, except it was so long ago, and such a futile attempt…"

"Oh, no, Uub it was my fault…" Marron was crying, "It was my idea to free the prisoners… What have I done?"

"Nothing, you just tried to do the right thing, your heart was in the right place…" when Uub saw that his words had no effect he simply put his arm around Marron's shoulders. She turned into Uub's embrace, trying to control her tears, but she couldn't so she sobbed.

Uub tried to soothe her by stroking her hair, but he gave up after a while and just held her. 

*                                       *                                         *

Vegeta was playing with his book again. How dare Kakkarot's offspring interfere on his turf for the second time? This time not even discreetly! It was time for revenge. Revenge the way Vegeta liked it…unexpected, frightening, and with lots and lots of blood…

*                                       *                                         *

A low growl caused Trunks' eyes to snap open. He had been on edge all night, actually. That note on the arrow still made him worry about his companion's safety. He wondered what the noise was. Lifting his blankets, he moved in the dark towards the other side of the tent. His eyes began to adjust and he could see Pan sleeping. He touched her shoulder just to make sure. She didn't budge. Frowning he moved to the tent flap, and grabbing his sword, he flung it open, a gust of cold wind entered, but there was no one there. 

Trunks took a few steps out into the night and scanned the area just to make sure. Just then something darted past him, and he heard a raspy breathing sound coming from inside the tent. He quickly moved back in and saw an animal crouching over the sleeping Chikyuu-jin. A wolf if his guess was correct, just much larger. He raised his sword, but he couldn't swing, the animal was too close to Pan. 

"Pan!" he whispered, trying to awaken her.

"Trunks… get off of me…" Pan yawned and slowly opened her eyes… and stared into the eyes of the animal. It's eyes were crazy, hungry...familiar… She froze. Her hand immediately began inching towards her sword. When her hand was outstretched almost enough to reach it, the wolf let out a growl and sunk his teeth into her arm. 

Pan yelled and all hell broke loose. She grabbed the animal and began to wrestle it to the ground. She suddenly stopped wrestling it when she realized why the animal's  eyes looked familiar… until she heard Trunks.

"Throw it here! I have my sword!"

She grabbed the animal and tossed it through the tent flap. She followed it just in time to see it dodge Trunks' blow. It didn't even seem to notice him as it dived back at Pan. She sidestepped it, but it ripped off one of her sleeves with it's teeth.  She growled, and grabbing it by the neck, flung the animal dead against a tree.

A silence followed as Trunks and Pan both scanned the area for more of the animals. There were none.

"That was unusual behaviour," commented Trunks.

Pan began to sweat, "Do you think… it was mad? It bit me… I'll need a tourniquet… "

"Worry not. I don't think it was mad…" Trunks frowned, "I think it was trained to come after you."

"Why do you…say that?" asked Pan, looking at the dead animal, already knowing that it had been set after her.

"It paid no attention to me, even after I angered it…" Trunks sighed, "I guess I'll have to get out the wine, we can use it as antiseptic."

Pan followed Trunks into the tent and closed the flap. He lit the lamp and got out the first aid supplies. He began to dab the wine onto her arm and Pan smiled.

"This must be the 50th time you've had to tend to one of my wounds since we met."

Trunks smiled too as he bandaged up the arm, "You're very injury prone."

"Only when I'm around you." 

"I have that effect on people."

Pan looked at her arm, remembering the wolf's eyes. They had looked so much like Vegeta's…

"We're going to have to do shifts now aren't we?" asked Trunks.

"I don't think so…I don't think there's any need… besides, I'm rather tired…"

"I'll stay awake then, " he volunteered, "You should rest, and heal up your arm."

"You really don't need to, Trunks. Thanks, but I don't need a bodyguard."

"Someone is really out to kill you."

"I know," she admitted, "But…"

"Fine, we won't do the shift thing," he said, "But you have to sleep closer to me."

"I don't need your protection!"

"Pan, it's an order!" 

She paused, "Okay, on one condition."

"What's your condition?" he asked, exasperated.

"You have to promise me, that even if I do get killed by whoever's trying to do so, you will still wish back my family along with yours, no matter what."

He looked at her for a few moments, "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," she said, lying down, and thinking to herself, _if it's really Vegeta that's out for revenge I just might end up dead… those were his eyes, I'm sure of it…but if he really wanted me dead he could have done so a long time ago… there's more to this than that, isn't there?_ She clutched her pendant._ Isn't there?_

"Well at least we've got breakfast!" exclaimed Trunks suddenly.

"Hmmmm?" asked Pan, looking over as he snuffed out the candle in the lamp.

"I promised you a big meaty breakfast," said the King, settling down beside her, "And the wolf should do nicely, don't you think?"

Pan smiled and closed her eyes, she could smell the delicious meat already…

*                                       *                                         *

"Does that count as something unusual to you, Gohan?"

"Okay, okay, you were right Videl, don't rub it in."

"So what are we going to do about Vegeta?"

"We're going stalk his every waking moment."

"Sounds great, when do we start?"

"In the morning, hun, I'm exhausted," Gohan let out a huge yawn.

Videl smiled to herself, _Vegeta, we've been forgiving you for too long. These damned Sons don't know when to stop with giving second, third, and fourth chances. You can't help but admire their purpose, but sometimes a person needs some sense knocked into their head, especially when it's one as dense as Vegeta's. _

_Well, unlike them, I was born neither a Son nor a Chikyuu-jin, and I still possess the urge to do justice the Satan way. Which means Vegeta's going to have to go up against a little more than he's used to…_

*                                       *                                         *

Trunks was trying to sleep, but he just couldn't. Not that he didn't love the thrill of danger, but it was more the fact that he had no clue what was going on that bothered him. So many questions were going through his mind… he turned to look at the sleeping Chikyuu-jin.

_Amnesia… yeah, right! I'm letting myself be played, I know it and I'm sure she knows it. Neither of us are that stupid. Why, though? Why don't I care that she's lying to me, and that I don't know who she is? I could force it out of her, but I don't. I treat her like my best friend. A complete stranger… I've taken her into my home, under my protection, and I have no idea why, because I know she's hiding a whole lot from me._

"Who are you?" he asked in a whisper, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. _You must be someone very very important if anyone is willing to go to such great lengths to harm you. Why do I feel like I need to protect you? Why do I like you so much? _

_No, I know the answer. You're the only one who is nearly a match for me when it comes to strength, intellect, instinct…everything. You're the closest thing to a perfect rival, and together we could make the greatest team…_

_But even though you're close enough to touch…we're separated by so much more…like the fortune teller said, secrets and lies… and I don't even know your real name so how can we ever trust one other? _He let out a sigh.

"Trunks, please go to sleep."

"I'm trying!"

"No you're not. Pretend you're dead."

"That sounds easy enough," he said turning away from her.

She sighed and opened her eyes, squinting into the light.

"You'll know soon enough."

"Know what?" asked Trunks, running a hand through his hair in deep thought.

"Who I am."

Great, there goes another chapter. I felt like you guys were getting bored of the story so I put in my major twists. Now I'm spent. Kindly review, and I really hope you liked it. Impatient? Well, things can only go downhill from when Trunks finds out the truth, meaning all the ends start tying up, which will happen SOON ENOUGH. He's not stupid, and he's got a HINT of who she is from the baby-needle thing, the tail, and various other clues so he's really just in denial cause he likes Pan and doesn't want to kill her right away which he would have to do if her identity was confirmed. OKAY?! Great, glad that's cleared up. You were supposed to figure that out on your own and you probably have, and if you have, good job! Now you can review!


	16. A Few Questions

Loud Silence ch.16

I was in such a rush to put this up that I made the ROOKIE mistake of not saving it in HTML and I posted it looking terrible, no paragraphs, just a jumble of disgusting unreadable words and NO ONE TOLD ME! Jeez.

Thanks to Kakkabrat for the suggestion to change "pregnant" to "with child".  Pregnant just doesn't sound right, way too soap opera-y. If you check out the last chapter I've fixed it up. I'd like to give special thanks to Pia Bartolini and Angel Eevee for their really great reviews that encouraged me a whole bunch! A big hug and an ice cream come to everyone that took the time to write one!  Oh yeah…I guarantee that no animals were harmed in the making of the last chapter.

Also, if anyone hears anything regarding a mysterious phenomenon referred to as "The System", report to me IMMEDIATELY, my contact info is in my profile.

One last rant! Bear with me here. Do you guys know just how much truth there is to dragonball Z? I just want to quote something I found on a martial arts website: "_Researchers at Jiao Tong University in Shanghai have shown that human energy displays electromagnetic properties when flowing within its own meridians, but takes on characteristics of light energy, somewhat similar to lasers, when emitted out from the body through the hands" (1994, Reid 262). This "emission of the external Qi has proved to be closely related to mind conduction" (1986, Shen 140). This Qi "beam of energy projected from the healer's hands travelled over distances of 26-165 yards without a drop in power" and "penetrated 4 inches of leather, 2 inches of wood, 2 inches of brick, and two sheets of iron" (1994, Reid 262)._"

If you bothered to read all that, it should sound vaguely familiar. That's right, Qi is an alternate spelling of our ki, as in ki blasts, and THEY'RE REALLY REAL! Kudos to Mr. Toriyama! Anyway, enjoy!

~PanHopeNvs~

Vegeta spotted something he hadn't seen before. A lust spell? Perfect. He had not a single qualm about using it on his one and only son. Should he use it right away? Or perhaps he should use it on the bitch…That would prove an interesting turn of events. Maybe a tad bit on the boy now… and something special for the bitch. He had a whole list of things to use on her. One of his favourites was the guilt spell. A person's conscience could wreak havoc on them. Not that he would know, of course… but he wanted something to use right now… something that would satisfy his hatred towards her for a little while…

Something that would instil fear deep within her. Make her realize that there was no way she could win…something to give her nightmares… 

He looked thoughtfully at the book. Nightmares… 

*                                       *                                         *

When dawn intruded on Trunks' sleep, he could not bring himself to rise. Pan was sprawled half on top of him, and it was not that he could not easily shift her weight aside, but that he felt no urge to. He found this position rather comfortable. Trunks had never really woken up beside someone before. He'd slept with countless of the castle maids, but sent them away when he had finished with them. He could remember always waking up feeling empty… but after he was finished with the girls, he couldn't stand the sight of them... the only thing that ever made him not feel empty was fighting… and now this.

This was a completely different kind of experience… he didn't want to get up just yet, he wanted to savour it for a while…

He looked at Pan whose head was on his shoulder. She was the picture of innocence and looked beautiful asleep. Her skin felt soft and warm against his, and her dark hair spilled out onto the pillows. He remembered telling her that he made a good pillow and smiled a little. That was the night they had spent in the cave. The first time he had kissed her. He looked down at her lips now, remembering how amazing it had been. 

Now, looking at her he knew that he wanted to kiss her again… but he shouldn't. The first reason was because if she woke up he knew he'd probably get it… and the second was that he didn't want to get attached, because he was going to have to dispose of her soon enough… but he was being driven half crazy with wanting to touch her like that again. He could remember the second time they had kissed… that familiar sadistic urge to kill her had filled him almost completely; he had become afraid of what his closeness to her could do to his defences, so he had decided, rashly, to end it all. That kiss had quelled one of his dark desires, for the moment, and had strengthened another. Funny how both of them involved this mysterious Chikyuu-jin girl… 

The first one was to see her blood spilling out on his hands, and the life draining from her eyes… the second was to make love to her…

With a start he acknowledged this for perhaps the first time. Looking at her sleeping there in her boy's clothes, her leg wrapped around his, her arm draped across his stomach, and his own hand resting on her lower back… the morning's first light shining upon her sleeping face, he realized that he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone else in his entire life. 

Trunks came to a similar conclusion as he had the night before. Although she was so very close, so close that he could feel her breathing, he could not have her. He was not used to not getting what he wanted. He hadn't known that he had wanted her up until a few moments ago, and now he knew he had to find a way to deal with it. She was so different from any other person in his life. There was a strong connection between them… he knew it was definitely physical, but there was also something more he didn't understand. 

Was it that closeness…the one he had feared so much that he had taken his gun and set out to destroy her? _There must be some way I can make her feel that same… fear… of closeness to me. She is a warrior, and she has defences just as much as I do. Perhaps I can… somehow… make her feel as attached to me as I am to her… and make her want me as well… I know not how, but if I do maybe my own desires will plague me less, just to know that she is suffering more than I from wanting… But if I do succeed, then however will I bring myself to kill her when 'tis all over? Ah, I am not thinking straight. Get a hold of yourself, Trunks. This is going to be a long journey… I should start on breakfast…_

_If she had woken up and found us like this I probably would have been thrown out of the tent_, he thought with a smile before he attempted to get up. He untangled his leg from Pan's, and used more willpower than strength to shift her off of him. Then he sat up and reached for his tunic. After he pulled it on, he grabbed his sword and headed outside.

Meanwhile, in Pan's head…

A voice broke through the nothingness. So familiar and cold…

"Hello."

…"Vegeta?"

"That's right."

"I'm dreaming."

"Smart girl," Sarcastic. He was clearer now, walking towards her, "I don't appreciate you lying to my son."

"I'm trying to end the war, Vegeta," she said, trying to look him straight in the face, "I'm sorry that I killed you…but you'll be wished back soon if things work out well."

"Don't get chatty. You will tell my son the truth about your identity or else… I will."

"Don't you dare!" Pan yelled, "Just who do you think you are? I know that was you trying to kill me. With the arrow and the wolf…"

He smirked, "Yes. Did you think that killing me was going to slow me down?"

"That's what I hoped," she muttered.

"Let me show you something," with a glint in his eyes he ordered her, "Hold out your hand."

Pan looked at him and after a moment reluctantly held out her hand. A dagger materialized in his hand and he carved a V into her hand.

"What's this about?" she asked angrily, but it was not as much the blood oozing out of her hand as it was the hatred oozing off Vegeta that riled her.

He turned away from her and sauntered away, "You'll see when you wake up. Remember what I said. Tell my son the truth."

Pan opened her eyes and Vegeta disappeared. She sat up straight and took in a deep breath. _What was that? Dreams are supposed to be a person's subconscious thoughts. So what does this mean… am I feeling guilty about deceiving Trunks? Trying to give myself an excuse to tell him the truth?  I guess that's it... especially after that little talk we had last night. Well, he'll find out soon enough… I just have to hold out a little longer. _

She moved aside the blankets and stretched. Trunks had already woken up, and she could smell breakfast cooking. Something caught her eye and she looked down at her hand, her eyes widening. There was the freshly cut  V that Vegeta had carved into her hand during her dream. _NO! This isn't possible! How can he… oh, just great. He _has _found a way to tamper in the lives of the living. He wants me to fear him. To get so scared that I abandon my mission? Keep trying Vegeta. I'm not some stupid little girl, it's not going to work. _

"I will never fear you Vegeta…" she said quietly, her voice firm.

She looked down at the V on her hand._ I'm going to have to keep Trunks in the dark about this... just like with everything else. I can't let him know that it's his father that's doing this… he wouldn't believe me anyway... I guess I am feeling a little guilty about all these lies, but they're for a purpose…  _with a small sigh, she opened one of her sacs and pulled out a small sachet. Out of that she pulled a senzu bean and consumed it quickly. They were only a few remaining. She'd have to conserve them. That one would take care of the wolf bite and the V. Looking down at her arm she noticed her ripped sleeve. She hadn't brought a change of clothes, but it didn't really matter. Pan crawled out of the tent, and her eyes met with a considerable feast. 

Trunks was already gnawing away at the meat. She gave him a once over. He sure was a sight first thing in the morning. His hair was messy and he looked completely animal as he ate. 

"Waiting for an invitation?" he asked with a small smile. Pan caught herself staring and seated herself near to Trunks and the food. She began to eat and was immediately surprised at the sweetness of the meat. There was also wine and cheese. 

When they had finished they packed up their bundles and loaded them back onto the horses. They set out again on their quest for the dragonball.

*                                       *                                         *

Videl approached Goku as they were training.

"Goku-san, I need to ask you a favour."

"What is it?"

"Vegeta is up to something…I think he's trying to hurt Pan."

"Yes, Gohan told me. He was very worried."

"Really?" Videl frowned, _does Gohan know something I don't? He's been spying on Vegeta all morning_.

Goku nodded, "What can I do for you?"

"I think we need to ask King Yemma to re-think his decision…"

"What decision, Videl?"

"The one that he made to send Vegeta here…"

"You mean… you want me to ask King Yemma… to consider sending Vegeta to HFIL?!" asked Goku, surprised. 

Videl nodded, "He won't listen to me… and I don't want Gohan to know I'm doing this…. but King Yemma just may listen to you."

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?" Goku was hesitant.

"Yes," Videl nodded, "It's time to stop forgiving him."

Goku looked at her, "I don't know… I'd like to talk this over with Bulma first, is that alright with you?"

She nodded, "Do whatever helps you decide Goku-san. I just know that we have to do something…"

*                                       *                                         *

After hours of riding continuously northwest, Pan heard her stomach grumble a request to be fed again. They had been riding through rough mountainous terrain, and she patted her animal on the head for encouragement. Looking down at the dragon radar, she calculated that if they continued travelling this way for as long as it took to reach the dragonball, they would have to cross water. Water as in the Pacific Ocean. Which meant that they would have to find a boat… maybe in a village along the coastline…and stock up on water… especially since they might end up stowing away.

"What are you thinking?" asked Trunks, crossing his horse in front of hers and sending her a quizzical look, wondering why she had stopped riding.

"We're going to have to find palatable water, we're crossing the ocean."

"I thought we might need to," Trunks looked at their shadows on the ground,   
"Let's find a place to set up for lunch, it's past noon."

Pan nodded and listened for a moment, then pointed, "There's something in that direction. Maybe water."

Trunks started his horse towards it, "I hear it too."

They rode towards the sound of the running water, and came upon a waterfall protruding from the rocks. Pan dismounted and allowed her horse to drink from the stream. She sat down at the water's edge. Trunks was right behind her, carrying the wine sheepskin and another empty one. 

"It's too bad, I didn't plan on the trip taking this long," he began to fill the empty sheepskin with the fresh water, "What do you think, should we replace the wine with water?"

"Yes, I do believe 'tis best," said Pan after a moment's thought.

"A shame…" he murmured, "All this strong wine wasted."

"No need to waste it," she countered, "Let us drink it all. There is not much left."

"Only enough to last us a few months," he sent her a look, "After a few goblets, one could not see nor think straight!"

"Perhaps then we will be able to tolerate each other's company, if we intoxicate ourselves?" Pan jested.

Trunks gave her a look and put the wine skin aside, "Let us keep the wine then, just drink a lot of water so that we can conserve the supply."

Pan splashed her hand into the cool fresh water, "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Would you like to train with me a little first?" He asked, "If you manage to get me sweaty enough I'll take a shower too."

Pan nodded, "Fine then. When do we eat?"

"After we train and shower."

"With or without weapons?"

"Just with our swords," he grew curious, "How many weapons do you have on you?"

"Take a guess."

"4?"

"Probably a few more than that," she said cheerfully, removing the z-sword from her belt and putting it aside for the moment. She then removed a bow from the other side of her belt and threw it aside. She removed three arrows from her left boot and two small daggers from her right boot. One of the daggers were the kind that doubled as a pistol. 

"Of course I would never use a pistol, it's an insult to one's strength…" she looked at it for a second, then held it out graciously, "Here, you have it."

"Thank you," he smiled at her implication, "Is that all?"

Pan reached underneath her tunic and took off the sort of chain mail hauberk she wore underneath it. Trunks was amused at this. She also pulled out a small carbon steel katana that rested in it's sheath strapped against her thigh. She threw it with the rest of the items. 

"That's about it, I think," she said, "I feel much lighter now."

He looked at her pile and remarked, "You certainly came prepared. Rightfully so, since someone _is_ trying to kill you."

He shed his own weapons, which almost matched hers in number and then stretched himself out to prepare for the fight. Pan grabbed behind her ankles and touched her head to her knees for a few seconds then leaned over backwards till her hands brushed the floor and slowly righted herself. She cracked her neck and fingers and then looked over at Trunks to see if he was ready. He was, so she picked up her sword and got into a stance. 

They flew at each other, swords clashing, and tried to outmanoeuvre each other. After a while, Pan thought she'd try to fake him out, so she let him disarm her temporarily. However, when her sword clashed to the ground, Trunks stopped moving, and stared at the sword, struck by a memory.

_*Flashback*___

_Gohan was in shock. He was weakened by the death of his father… it was the perfect time to strike… right before the anger set in that could destroy them all. Trunks did not want to see Gohan mad. Not again…so he charged at him, with every strike he could remember,, like a madman, swinging, striking, until finally Gohan was disarmed by Trunks' favourite manoeuvre. _

_His sword clashed to the ground, and that was all Trunks saw as he felt his next strike carve out a large part of the man's midsection. It had happened too fast for him to stop himself.  He knew Gohan was dead, he could feel it. He couldn't look at him…he kept his eyes fixed on the sword…now splattered with blood._

_He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't lift his gaze from that sword. He did, however hear the piercing yell. Someone screaming the word 'father'. He knew he was about to die when he heard it. He knew that it belonged to the son of the man that he had just killed. _I'm going to die, _he thought, thankfully, _Pan is going to kill me. Let him. I have just killed one of the most kind-hearted men that ever lived. Kill me now Pan. Now.

_He stood there awaiting the blow. He didn't anticipate what came next. The blow was intercepted. By his father. He heard Pan himself gasp as the sword went right through Vegeta. Blood, blood everywhere. Trunks looked at Gohan's sword again. Fighting to hold his tears and anger. _I was supposed to die, father. You should have let me die… Pan, you killed the wrong man…now I will get what I deserve…to live and suffer for what I have done to Gohan.

_He couldn't look at his father's body. He just stared at Gohan's sword. Covered with blood…_

_*End Flashback*___

Pan looked at Trunks. He was staring at the z-sword, his eyes unblinking, terrified. She had a feeling of déjà vu, he had done this before… stared at that fallen sword… _Right after he killed my father… and I killed his. _Looking at him now she felt something. He had been sorry. For the first time ever she felt forgiveness. Had he suffered through what she had? 

She remembered the dream that she had caught him having, the one where he had been saying her father's name. A dream… or a nightmare? Vegeta had been haunting her own dreams as recently as a few hours ago. She knew, she understood the way Trunks felt, and she forgave him. Pan felt something, like a wall around herself dissipating. Maybe it was a wall between the two of them. Whatever it was, she wanted to comfort him, to tell him that she forgave him and beg him for his own forgiveness. 

Pan looked at the sword lying there, and looked back at Trunks. She had to end his painful memory. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Trunks?" she asked. He didn't respond. She moved towards the sword and put her hand on it's hilt, slowly picking it up. She held it close to her and looked at Trunks whose eyes were full of pain. Pan turned around, to hide her own pain, which she hoped wasn't as visible as his. Her breathing was shallow.

Trunks walked towards her. _She says that the sword belonged to her father. It looks just like Gohan's sword. So very similar… of course, in my memory, the sword was covered in blood, so I could be mistaking it… but…_

"Who killed your father?" he asked softly.

She wondered if he had figured out who she was, but at that moment she didn't care. It was like an old wound re-exposed. Her father's death and Vegeta's. She wanted more than anything to be forgiven for what she had done. She turned around, still clutching the sword tightly against herself.

"You did…" she said, trying to control the shakiness in her voice.

"I am… so very… _very…_ sorry. Please forgive me…" 

Pan couldn't look into his eyes, but she slowly nodded.

"Thank you…" he let out a breath he had been holding.

"I am sorry too…" said Pan, softly.

"For what?" he asked, "What could you have possibly done that you would need to feel sorry for?"

Pan couldn't answer, there were so many emotions running through her at that moment…she gathered up her strength and looked into Trunks' eyes. He felt just what she felt, she could tell… and he was genuinely sorry too…

Putting her arms around him, Pan gave Trunks a small hug. She could feel the tension in his body, and she felt responsible for digging up the past. After a moment, he hugged back. Guilt cascaded through her with a hundred times the force of the waterfall, at her deception of the king. She wished she could tell him who she was… when the guilt became too much to bear Pan moved out of his embrace, and it felt like she was ripping herself apart. She realized she still had the sword in her hand.

She threw it into the pile with the other weapons, and tried to smile at Trunks, "Maybe we should not fight with any weapons. Let's use Karate. Empty hands."

He looked at her, "You don't cry, do you?"

The question took her by surprise, "No. I do not."

"I wish you would."

"Why is that?" asked Pan, her guilt building by looking at his pained expression.

"Maybe you could cry for the both of us," he sent her the same pained smile that she had forced seconds ago. He threw he sword into his own pile of weapons, not allowing her time to recover from that one, "Karate it is."

They fought intensely for about an hour, and when they were finished, both of them were dripping sweat. They stopped because they were both famished. Trunks and Pan had used the fighting to forget their woes, and were both feeling like their old selves. On the surface that is, because deep within the past still haunted both of them, and perhaps always would.

Pan stuck her head into the water that was coursing downstream then pulled it out and shook it like a dog. 

"Hey!" complained Trunks as she soaked him. Then he paused, "Actually that felt nice, do it again."  

"I am not one of your servants! Bathe yourself," she smiled and glanced at him, "Are you just going to stand there or can I get some privacy?"

"I'm going to stand here."

"You're annoying me…" warned Pan.

"I'd think that you'd be used to it by now."

"Could you turn around at least?"

He looked at her, waiting.

"I'm not going to say please."

"I'm not going to turn around."

"Fine."

Pan took off her tunic with the ripped sleeve and put aside. Her pants joined it and she walked into the waterfall. She let the water wash over her, enjoying the sensation. The water wasn't extremely powerful, but it was strong enough to give a massage. She looked at Trunks and felt a little uncomfortable that he was just standing there looking around…her eyes narrowed as understanding hit her. She walked up to him.

"I know what you're doing," she said angrily, "You're playing bodyguard. Please don't, Trunks. I told you already, I can take care of myself."

"I'm just making sure," he said, "I can't let anything happen to you. You know the password."

Pan smiled inwardly at that. _I knew the password thing was brilliant. It's probably the only reason I'm alive_, "Trunks, please stop trying to protect me. I can protect myself."

"Could you protect yourself from me?" he asked suddenly. 

Pan looked at him and saw that same strange look in his eyes as there had been in the cave. She took a step backwards, suddenly feeling naked, although she knew she was in her underwear, which wasn't much better. He was standing on the land and she was in the water, which made his height extend more above hers than usual, so that he was looking down on her. She didn't like it.  She realized that she hadn't given an answer to his question, and she raised her chin and looked him in the eye to give it.

"I have already, have I not?" she said softly, "Should I have need to again?"

"We shall see," he said, then stripped down to his own underwear, "I am going to join you."

She nodded, not yet over his words, but dismissing it she returned to her shower. Pan let the water wash away her troubled feelings. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them and looked at Trunks, who was rubbing his shoulder. She remembered landing a particularly hard blow there during their spar. 

"Thou art injured," she said frowning, "Shall I bandage it for you?"

"No, I'm fine," he said smiling at her. 

She was already removing the bandages from where the wolf had tried to maul her the night before, and Trunks looked at her arm in surprise. _No human could heal that fast!_

Pan followed his gaze and realized what he was thinking, "I had a senzu bean. Those things are amazing, they heal you right up."

"Senzu bean?" said Trunks, as another memory came to him.

_*Flashback*_

_He didn't remember losing consciousness, but all he knew was that when he woke up, he wasn't at home, and he was hurting all over. _Where am I? _Trunks thought, when he could squeeze one of his eyes painfully open. He groaned in effort. _

_"Dad! He's awake! We need to get him a senzu bean!"_

_"I have two right here, Gohan."_

_Trunks felt something at his lips and a voice, a kind, fatherly voice, not that he knew what that sounded like, coaxing him._

_"Come on Trunks, eat this, you'll feel a lot better."_

_These voices belonged to the enemy. They were Goku and Gohan's voices. Trunks didn't care at that point, he felt like he was going to die so he moved his mouth and managed to swallow the bean. In seconds he was able to sit up. The next bean that was handed to him he popped into his mouth himself, and was able to stand by himself, feeling as good as new. _

_Goten, who was about 8 years old gave Trunks a hug, "YAY! I thought you were going to die!"_

_Trunks had pushed him away and  stared at them all in absolute confusion, "Why did you do this for me? Why didn't you leave me to die? My father left me to die…"_

_Goku just smiled at him, "You'll understand someday, Trunks. Come on, we'll take you home."_

_*End Flashback*_

Trunks didn't notice that he was still rubbing his shoulder. Pan did however, and saw that Trunks wasn't completely there, so she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the shore. She pushed him so that he was sitting. She wrung out the wet bandage and checked his shoulder. Nothing was broken or dislocated. 

"Want me to make a poultice for you?" she asked rubbing his shoulder.

He looked up at her, and when he saw her concerned eyes he was reminded again of the Sons. Gohan in particular. She had to be his illegitimate daughter…that would explain why no one knew of her… but Gohan was not the type to be unfaithful. Whomever she was, he knew that she was connected to the Sons, and maybe…just maybe… she could help him understand what Goku had said he would…

Pan grew impatient with Trunks staring at her and not answering her question, "Okay, I'll take that as a yes, and go make your poultice."

He grabbed onto her arm, "No. Don't bother, my shoulder is fine."

"I have to do something about it, I injured you," she said, and she wondered why she felt so guilty about everything.

"Just massage it then."

Pan complied and began to massage his shoulder where it was injured. She couldn't help but notice (since it was right in her face) how provocative the water looked as it dripped down his muscular back, she also noticed his tail wrapped around his waist, something she had never really paid attention to, or cared about since it wasn't that strange to her. She moved a hand to her own tail spot just to make sure that it hadn't started growing back yet. Looking at Trunks' tail as she massaged him, she began to miss her own. _I'll start growing it back as soon as Trunks knows the truth about me. Pan frowned as more guilt hit her._

She moved her hands so that there was one on each of his shoulders and rubbed circles along his shoulder blades with her thumbs, using a lot of pressure because she knew he could handle it. She could feel him relaxing under her hands. She moved her fingers along his shoulder, pressing hard, and then began to massage lower. 

Pan loved the feel of his back, it was so hard and muscular and she experimented by touching it all over, using the massage as an excuse. More guilt hit her for this, but she dismissed it, sick of the guilt. Slowly a smile spread across her lips as she heard Trunks moan now and then when she rubbed certain areas and when her wrist accidentally brushed against his tail, she felt his body jerk a little.

Now she was grinning, enjoying this power she had over the king. She moved one of her hands along his tail lightly, just touching the hairs. She felt him shudder a little bit and she couldn't suppress a chuckle.

He turned around, "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you? I thought you were supposed to be massaging my injury, not… whatever you were doing."

Still grinning, she shrugged, "You're all just one big injury to me."

He pulled his legs out of the water and turned, pouncing on her and pinning her to the ground. She stared up at him, and was surprised to find his eyes were serious, and… they had that look in them again. She glanced over at her pile of weapons, remembering why she kept so many on her. Right now she had not a single weapon on her. She also notice her pile of clothes, and biting her lip she realized she didn't have any of those on her either, both of which could come in handy right about now. 

She tried to free herself, but Trunks held her fast to the ground. She felt as cornered as she had in the cave, and remembering what happened there she looked up at Trunks, feeling fear, which sort of thrilled her because it was a feeling she seldom experienced. Her fear was because in the cave she had almost lost control of herself, and she had needed to injure Trunks to regain it. She could do any number of things to free herself, and all of them involved injuring him. The sooner the better… but she either couldn't bring herself to hurt him, or _wanted what she knew was coming… which couldn't be the case right? Or maybe it was both…_

"You're going to kiss me again, aren't you?" she asked, suddenly remembering to breathe.

He smiled at her, "Unless you stop me."

Trunks looked at her, drinking in the panic and fear in her eyes. She was really something. She could spar without missing a beat, but threaten her with a kiss and she lost all her composure.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked her softly.

"Myself," she whispered. 

He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't used to anyone fearing anything but him. Excluding of course his father, but that was no longer a problem. Trunks felt secure around people that were afraid of him. He was getting tired of everyone being afraid of him, because there was no one he could talk to,  but he was also rather used to it. He looked down at the Chikyuu-jin girl. _She's afraid of herself?_

"Why?" he asked.

"What if…" she closed her eyes, "What if I don't want to stop you?"

He spent the next few moments trying to conceal how much her words affected him. _How do I answer that? _He looked at her, and wanted to be a decent person and put her out of this situation, but the warrior in him knew that he had to teach them both a lesson. What it was, he did not know. Yet.

"If you don't want to stop me…" he spoke in a low voice, his fingers brushing against her bare arm, he looked her straight in the eye and whispered one word: 

"Don't."

With that he lowered his lips to capture hers in a kiss for which the anticipation had nearly killed him. His eyes closed, nothing existed to him but her, and he could feel the frantic pounding of her heart beneath him. He loved the taste of her. She was so strong all the time, but here and now, she was weak, and she belonged to him…

The only part of Pan's brain that was working was the part that received sensations, and it was overloading. The last thing she wanted to do was stop him, it felt like bliss.  _Think ……..Pan …… try to think …………… control ………. please…………. control …….. stop ……… think ……..stop…. _suddenly something that was part fear and part curiosity pushed it's way through to her consciousness and she broke the kiss.

"Trunks," she said between breaths, "What happens… if I don't stop you?"

He looked at her, and was shocked to find that she asked that question seriously. He wondered how he could answer that one… Looking at her, he suddenly wished that she would stop him, for her own sake, and for the sake of his conscience. He would never be able to sleep again if… _what am I thinking? I want her so badly, I feel like I'm going to die if I don't have her now… so why do I want her to stop me? I must be going crazy. _

He looked at her and realized that she was seriously waiting for an answer. Maybe if he could shock her half as much as her questions shocked him… he heard her question echo in his mind. _What happens if I don't stop you? _He took a deep breath and answered.

Pan looked at him. Waiting for an answer, yet dreading it. Would it help her muster the strength to stop him? She saw him finally realize what she was asking, and his answer was exactly what she expected, yet she was not ready in the least for the force with which his words hit her.

"I'm going to make love to you."

Her eyes widened and she saw that he was going to kiss her again. She turned her head to the side to avoid his lips, which didn't exactly work, because he began on her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, because it felt so good but dragged her eyes open and stared at the pile of weapons which was directly in her line of view. _I cannot let this go on. I know where it's headed. Well, I did from the beginning, but now that it's been said it's completely different. I must stop this. _

He knew that she was about to do something when he felt her muscles tighten and noticed her staring at the weapons pile. He was partly relieved, partly disappointed, and partly worried that he was going to end up in pain. He braced himself for the impact of whatever she had in mind. 

"Trunks," she managed to say, her voice almost refusing to come out, "Stop this."

He paused, "You think that telling me to stop is going to stop me?"

"If it does not I shall have to hurt you."

"If you hurt me," he asked with a smile, "Do I get another one of your massages?"

"Sure," she smirked, "But I'll keep my hands off your tail from now on."

Trunks laughed and stood up, "I think I'm going to take a cold shower."

"I am going to join you," said Pan, echoing his earlier words. She remembered something else he had previously said and sat up, looking at him curiously, "Remember when you asked me if I could protect myself from you?"

He nodded and she went on to ask, "Did I pass?"

After a moment he broke into a grin, "You'll pass for now. But that was only a drill."

"I really don't think we should kiss anymore."

"Why not?" He looked puzzled, "Don't you like it?"

She nodded, "That's exactly the problem. We will not kiss again."

She moved into the cold water and felt her strength returning. Kissing him was complete abandon, it was like surrendering and she could lose herself in his touch… forsake everything that she had worked so hard to achieve. The solution was simple. She would no longer kiss him. Never again. She couldn't risk it, not when so much was at stake. 

*                                       *                                         * 

"Paris is incapable of… anything," Marron concluded 

"You are right. You should have seen her attempt to kill Bra. Terribly planned. She had not a chance," Uub looked thoughtful, "However, she did that out of passion, and she's had years to plan her revenge on the King."

"If she does get near to him, don't you expect that Princess Pan will protect him?" Marron asked.

Uub nodded, "Yes. The two strongest fighters in the world should have no problem going up against Paris and her rebellion, however many people join."

Marron looked at him, "I do not feel as terrible as I did at first. If you think about it rationally, the rebellion is very likely just another futile effort."

"Now you're sounding like you know war," said Uub with a smile.

She sighed and leaned against him, "All I know is loyalty to my queen and her cause."

He stared into the darkness that surrounded them, "That's all you need to know."

*                                       *                                         *

Trunks and Pan had set out again, after lunch, riding for the coast. When they reached it, they rode north by instinct, and of course their saiya-jin instinct led them correctly. Smoke was rising up before them from the small village in front of them. It was walled in, and from where they were, they could see ships in the harbour. Exactly what they needed. Now if only the locals could lend a helping hand... 

"What village is this?" asked Pan.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Maybe it's because you're king?" 

"Well, I don't know, but we can't tell them who I really am, they may not help us," Trunks looked at her, "What's our story?"

"I don't know, but we had better make it up as we go along, there are sentries headed this way…."

Alright, that's chapter 16. The next one should be up shortly, since I already have a good bit of it completed. I hope you enjoyed this… stay tuned for more adventure as our saiya-jins meet two very interesting people… (Don't forget to review now!!)


	17. Such Subtle Changes

Loud Silence ch.17

(((grr, after I uploaded 18, the bottom half of this one disappeared, so I had to re-upload this, sorry if you couldn't see it, I think I took care of it fast enough)))

If you were one of the very unlucky people that had to have to deal with my HTML accident, and if you were one of the few who survived it and read the fic ANYWAY, despite it being an incoherent jumble and a COMPLETE MESS, this chapter goes out to you… and also to the people that knew me well enough or were smart enough to wait two hours because they had faith in me to fix my unforgivable blunder. You may want to look over that chapter if you read it while it was… uh… you-know. If you DON'T know, great! But if you do… let's uh… ::chuckles nervously:: keep that little secret just between us, alright? 

You may notice that the journey of Trunks and Pan is becoming the main focus. That's what everyone wants, right? Enjoy lots.

I'm not going to get into as much detail about those two interesting characters as I had originally planned, because I chopped out a whole part of the story where Trunks and Pan use them to make each other jealous… but anyway… just so you know, some background info on them… you remember Gohan's little friend Lime right? Yep, well I resurrected her daughter, from a previous fic of mine, and added a brother… so the twins are Lime's kids, that should help you picture them.

Okay enough already, enjoy enjoy!

~PanHopeNvs~

Pan urged her horse forward to greet the sentries, with Trunks close behind her. 

"Greetings, strangers," said one of the sentries, "From whence do you hail?"

Taking a deep breath, Pan made a decision as to which country they were from, "We hail from Chikyuu. What place is this we have come upon?."

"This place is neither part of Chikyuu or Vegeta," said the man with a smile, "Our location is in Vegeta, sure enough, but be that as it may, we live as free men here. No man that enters this village shall ever feel the oppression of that _tyrant_ King Trunks!"

The sentries all murmured their agreement. Pan stole a glance backward at Trunks. His eyes were downcast and there was a tint of embarrassment in his face. Pan suppressed her smile._ Let him know what his people think of him._

"We seek refuge, sir," Pan requested.

The sentry nodded, "You must come into the village, we will offer what hospitality we can."__

They complied, and were escorted to a small villa. The sentries dismounted, and beckoned for the young saiyajins to follow them into the building. 

Pan realized it was an inn of sorts, when she heard the sentry whisper to the clerk at the front desk.

"How many rooms are available?" 

"Just one, sir. The village is in a terrible state to accept tourists."

Trunks heard the whispers as well, and came up with a plan to get that one room. He looked at his hand. He had a two rings on, one of them his seal, another used for branding his father's name into the skin of Chikyuu-jin prisoners. He quickly moved his seal ring onto his ring finger and rotated it so that it looked like a wedding band. He removed the other ring and stuck it into his pocket.

Looking at him, Pan wondered what he was doing. She knew he had a plan, and she could hear the whispers as well, so she tried to guess what he was doing. She didn't have to, because she felt him take her hand. She saw his attention get caught by something, and she looked down and noticed her own seal. Her eyes widened, she had forgotten all about it. Would he recognize it? 

Trunks recovered from his surprise and moved her seal to her ring finger, but didn't rotate it, as it was a Chikyuu-jin seal, one of royalty, which would support the lie that they were both Chikyuu-jin.  When the men finished whispering. The hotel clerk stood up. 

"What is your relationship to one another?" he asked. Pan was impressed at the way Trunks was able to think ahead, and she followed along with his plan smoothly and answered.

"We're married."

The clerk walked towards them and checked both of their hands for rings. He then smiled in relief, "That's perfect. If you were not married we'd need to marry you in order to house you here. Also you'd be traveling in sin. We can't have that. Follow me."

They did so, and eventually arrived at a small vacant room. Pan and Trunks dropped their large burlap sacks and skins on the floor, and the clerk bowed to them.

"Please wait here, our lord and lady will be here shortly to welcome you."

With that he closed the door and left. Pan sighed and sat down in a corner of the room, Trunks on the bed. They rested in silence for a few moments.

"Never in my life," said the King, "Have I needed to disgrace myself so… or reside in such inferior quarters such as this."

Pan looked up at him, "Well, then, why didn't you decide to tell them that you were the king, honour them with your presence, then demand that they provide you with passage across the ocean?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I cannot allow people to know who either of us are. We already know that someone is out to kill you, and you have seen the way these people speak of me… as if I am a monster."

"We both deserve it," said Pan, leaning back against the wall.

He sent her a quizzical look, "I'm not denying that I do. But what could you possibly have done to…"

There was a knock on the door.  Pan stood up and walked to answer it.  Standing there were two people, a young man and woman, both with brown hair, looking quite similar.

"Welcome to our little urazato," said the girl with a smile.

Pan searched her memory, "Village by the sea?"

She nodded, pleased, "I'm sorry about the room… It's the last one we've got available…"

Studying their features, Pan felt that she could trust these two, so she followed that instinct and took a gamble, "We know. We had to pretend we were married to get it."        

Both of the strangers looked shocked and Trunks stood up in surprise. He walked over to Pan and put a hand over her mouth, "What she means is…"

She elbowed him in the stomach and he released her. She looked back to the two strangers, "I'm sorry for deceiving your sentries and hotel clerk. Both I and my 'roommate' here were participants in the last battle, and we're tired and hungry, and all we really want is to go home and get back to our families and our jobs."

"I appreciate your honesty," said the young man after a few moments, "We understand your situation."

The young woman nodded, "You must tell us all about yourselves. Oh… but how rude of me… introductions! I am Lady Tangerine, however everyone addresses me as Geri, and this is my twin brother, Lord Watermelon…"

"Call me Mel… _please_. You'll have to excuse my sister's manners. You must follow me into a more comfortable place to chat."

They all followed him in and took seats in the drawing room. 

"You must be famished. Cook! Bring our travelers a hearty meal and some strong heady wine!" Mel called smiling. He was as hospitable as a castle attendant, and the small village did not live up to his grand welcome.

Geri looked at Pan suddenly, questioningly, "Were you fighting in the last battle as well, miss? Pardon me, but I know not yet your names."

"My name is…Samantha," said Pan, grabbing the first thing that came to mind, and making up more, "I was… an on-site nurse in the battle."__

"And your name, sir?" Geri asked curiously, giving Trunks a once-over.

"I'm… Mark," he said with a charming smile at Geri. 

"How long have you been travelling for?" asked Mel, and he looked truly concerned. 

"For a sennight…" said Pan, quickly calculating the number of days since Goten's death. _It's only been a week? Kami, it feels like years and years…_

Mel looked at Pan with sympathetic smile, "The war affects us very little here… we are so remotely located."

"War has always been a part of my life," said Pan, glad for instances where she needed not to lie.

"Mine as well," Trunks agreed.

"Perhaps you can stay for a while and enjoy the peace," Geri suggested, "How did the last battle go? We don't hear much about world events here…"

Pan saw opportunity and seized it, knowing that she could truthfully answer that question, and maybe get on Trunks' nerves as well, "It was terrible. The Vegetan Warriors were no threat, to be honest, but when King Trunks attacked King Goten, in a moment of vulnerability, trying to protect his men…The Vegetan King showed no mercy. He didn't simply kill Goten… he beat him to death…he beat him within an _inch_ of death. The bastard then called his troops off, and told Prince Pan he'd be back for him _after he finished celebrating_. He left Goten to die! The physicians tried everything… but by nightfall… our King had…left us…"

Trunks stared at Pan whose hand was clutched tightly around her pendant. She probably didn't even notice it. Her words were coming out full of emotion and venom. She had practically spat the part about the celebrating. S_he's not making things up anymore. That's exactly what happened…she _did_ participate in the last battle. She watched me beat Goten to death. Why didn't she try to stop me? The only one that attempted anything was the Prince. From the way she speaks she acts as if she knew Goten. Maybe Goten trained her, that would explain a few……………………hey, did she just call me a bastard?_

Trunks reached for the goblet of wine that had been placed in front of him, downing it in a single gulp. _It's going to be a long night._

After a small silence, Mel placed a hand on Pan's shoulder, "Goten was indeed a good king…I'm sure that you tried your best to save him, Samantha."

"She did. It's too bad that King Trunks was so much stronger than everyone on the battlefield. He is indeed a great fighter. Most every other warrior pales in comparison… in fact, it would be folly to even _attempt_ to compare someone's skill to that of the Vegetan King's…" of course this was said by 'Mark', however his incessant bragging was interrupted. 

"He may be skilled at fighting, but the loathsome man is lacking a few screws," commented Mel. 

Trunks froze_…….loathsome…...lacking a few………..… I have to take this from this little SON OF A…. NO ONE speaks to me in this way… I should have him taken to the dungeons and BEHEA…….no….ah. God, I'm sounding like my father…_Trunks emptied his goblet again, it having been refilled by a servant.

Pan observed the King's behaviour, rather amused at the horrified look on his face.

"How long do you two plan to stay with us?" Geri wondered

"Oh, we don't want to inconvenience you," Pan answered, "We are only staying until we find means of getting across the ocean…"

"Ah, perhaps we can help you with that," Mel said, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Dear sister, know you of any scheduled excursions across the water? Perhaps the vacationing schooner?"

"That leaves again in about 6 months, Mel, it just returned."

"We _cannot_ stay for that long!" said Trunks, growing pale at the thought, "We must return as soon as possible…"

"Well…There is a trading ship leaving our village tonight," Geri provided, "If you are in such a hurry…It's rather small, and reeks of fish…. but perhaps you two can go with them. Mel, could you ask the sailors if they have room for two passengers?"

Mel looked disappointed, "We hardly ever get guests… I do wish you two would stay for longer… but I will check with the sailors immediately."

Pan smiled at them, "We really appreciate this."

"I have one condition however…" Mel smiled at Pan, "Do you dance?"

She knew she had to lie, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Tonight we are having revels, a large celebration in honour of the end of another successful fishing season. I'd be honoured if you two would join the celebration… and if you would promise me a dance, Samantha…"

"Of course!" Pan answered warmly, while Trunks inwardly seethed to himself, _I have surrounded myself with lower class working serfs….._

Geri stood up, "Samantha my dear, come with me to my home, we'll do something about those clothes of yours."

_Uh oh…_Pan stood up slowly as Mel looked to Trunks, "And why don't you follow me to the harbour Mark? I'll introduce you to the fishermen and show you the boats."

"Mark would love that," said Pan, with a grin. _At least we're BOTH going to be tortured. Me with uncomfortable female garments, Trunks with fish._ She noticed Trunks reach for the goblet again as she left after Geri.

*                                       *                                         *

As the two men approached the harbour, Trunks was torn between feelings of disgust and intrigue. Disgust at the stench of fish and intrigue at the sight of the people. Boys from about 8 years of age to… god knows _how_ old, were working together… the real surprise, though, was that they were almost all smiling and cheerful. Small boats (that Trunks wouldn't have deemed worthy of a small lake much less the Pacific Ocean) were pulling into the docks, and welcomed warmly by shouts from the men as they rushed up to unload the cargo of the fish.

Trunks felt like a complete idiot, like he had missed something big…. How could these people be happy in working conditions like these? The rotting wood of the docks looked like they'd give way any second. He turned to Mel and was shocked at the expression on his face.

Mel radiated pride, in his eyes as he stared at the men, and in his voice as he spoke to no one in particular, "There's more than enough fish to last us through the winter. Their families will not starve." 

He gestured out onto the harbor, with a frown, "This is all our own work, all our village's, we have no need of any King to rule over us. Not one that does nothing to help us out when we are most in need… We are much better off on our own."

He stopped suddenly, and looked at Trunks, "Forgive my ranting… but you Chikyuu-jins are so lucky to have a royal family like the Sons. Lets go talk to the sailors."

He led Trunks, who was still processing his words, to a ship that was a little larger and sturdier looking than the others. He began a conversation with an old man by the boat half in Japanese, half in English. Trunks listened as he asked the man to allow two passengers aboard. The man smiled and gave permission.

"The more the merrier," he said, and Trunks assumed he was the captain… he supposed he should… well… on a whim, Trunks held out his hand to shake the old captain's.

"Thank you, sir," Trunks found himself saying. Then he inwardly cringed, because it didn't feel like he was still acting. It was something he never would have done a small while ago… what had changed in him? Whatever it was, a part of him didn't like it….

*                                       *                                         *

"Let me see how it looks, Samantha," Geri called patiently.

Pan was struggling with some hook-like things, but she sighed and stepped out from behind the screen, "I give up."

Geri laughed, "You look great, turn around and I'll do it up for you."

Pan complied and stared down at herself as Geri handled the buttons. It was a dark bluish-gray garment, reminding Pan of a rainy day, with a rather useless full skirt, and a tight fitting bodice. However, it was a bit more practical and allowed more movement than Bra's dresses, because the bodice wasn't lined stiff with various bones of animals... Geri wore something of similar style in an earthy green colour. She smiled at Pan.

"You're going to enjoy the party, dear, almost everyone is going to be there, and often we dance until everyone is tired out in the wee hours of the morning…"

Pan bit her lip at that, remembering that she couldn't dance. There had to be a way she could get out of this…

"Geri, when does the trading ship leave?" she asked, hoping it was soon enough to save her from imminent humiliation…

"Not until after the party!"

_Just what I was afraid of.      _

*                                       *                                         *

The festivities were being held in a large room, with great acoustics. There was a live band, and their music was uplifting and lively. Trunks surveyed the room with critical eyes. He'd never seen the likes of this. The people were happy. Their lives were so simple, they didn't have to live with blood on their hands, haunted by memories of war… they had all their family right here, alive, and they were happy…

He felt like he'd missed a big part of life… but he dismissed the thoughts and pain, like he was used to doing. Looking around, he noticed Pan standing next to Geri near the entrance. She too was taking in the situation, looking around the room... Trunks smiled a little. They were a lot alike, the two of them. 

When Pan noticed Mel standing next to Trunks, she decided to try and lose herself in the crowd before she could be spotted, and Mel could claim his dance. But by the time she could turn and give Geri some excuse for them to move, Trunks was headed their way, and Mel, following. 

Pan cringed as Geri turned to greet the men, "Hello there boys, shall we join the festivities?"

"Indeed, I believe I was promised a dance?" said Mel holding out his hand with a charming smile on his face. 

Pan took a deep breath and placed her hand in his, feigning a smile of her own, "And I keep my word."

Trunks studied Pan's body language and a slow smile spread across his face, "Hold on a moment. How about we add… a little competition into this?"

Mel turned to look at Trunks curiously, "What have you in mind?"

_He isn't… he can't be… good Kami… has he guessed that I can't dance for crap?_

"You know… everyone finds a dancing partner and the last dancers standing win?" Trunks suggested, with a shrug, and a smug glance at Pan. 

Mel stroked his chin for a moment, and then nodded, "We've never tried it before, but it sounds like fun. Why not! Are you up for it, Samantha?"

"I…I…" Pan knew Trunks was challenging her… or was he? The last challenge, where Pan had challenged Trunks to everything, never had really come to a conclusion. So therefore, it was Pan's own challenge that had been turned on her. _Nice going, Pan. _She smiled weakly at Mel, "I'm up for anything."

"So it's settled!" Geri exclaimed jovially, "I'll make the announcement right away. How about I ask the band to play as fast as they possibly can, until someone is declared a winner, the we'll finish off the evening, or morning, as it may very well be, with some slow music?"

Mel nodded, "Sounds like a nice twist on our regular revels. I'm sure everyone will appreciate it. Go ahead, sis."

"Before you go, Geri…" Trunks moved in front of the girl, and taking her hand, placed a kiss on it, while not taking his eyes away from hers. Geri blushed, and Trunks went on to ask, "Would you do me the honour of being my dancing partner?"

"Why… yes, of course," said Geri, smiling at him and looking a bit rattled, "I'll be… right back…"

Pan frowned as she watched the King flirt shamelessly. _So that's his game, huh? I get it now. Well, two can play._ As Geri made her way to the front of the room to make her announcement, Pan pulled Mel aside.

"Mel, I have a confession to make," she said softly, because she knew that little escaped Trunks' ears, "I can't dance. I've never danced before, not ever. I lied again. I'm sorry."

 "Don't worry about it. You'll catch on  quickly, it's not too difficult," smiling, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I really like that about you, Samantha."

"Like…what?" she asked, confused.

"Your honesty. It's one of the qualities I admire most in people…" he leaned close to her, "What do you say we win that dance competition?"

She nodded, "I say I'd like that very much."

Of course, Mel was right. Pan caught on to the dancing very quickly. It was easy compared to fighting, and somewhat fun. There was only one problem. 

Although Mel had been nothing but hospitable and kind, dancing involved a whole lot of… contact. Although Pan knew it was all in good fun, she couldn't bring herself to completely relax and just enjoy the movement… because he was a stranger, and there was always that guard that she couldn't drop… 

When the dancing allowed her glimpses of Trunks, she could see that he was enjoying himself thoroughly. So was Geri by the looks of it. Pan wondered, just for a split second, what it would be like to dance with Trunks, but then turned her attention back to Mel. His smile reminded her of Goten's. She couldn't help but smile too at that memory… few people could manage to not smile in the presence of a smiling Goten. 

She suddenly wished Goten and Bra could be there, they'd both enjoy the dancing... Pan wondered how they were doing up there… wherever they were…she had to suppress a grin at the thought of Bra wobbling around, heavy with child… although that probably wasn't the case, and she was sure that Bra, if anyone would manage to look beautiful and dignified even while with child.

The music was really fast, and she certainly hoped that the musicians wouldn't be the first ones to give up. She knew that Trunks and herself could out dance anyone here… so it all really depended on how long Mel and Geri would last.  Geri had said that they'd do slow dancing when the competition was over. Pan would have liked to watch her uncle and best friend slow dance. Or her mom and dad…. Or grandmother and grandfather… or Krillen and Juu…. She realized that she felt incredibly homesick. Homesick for the past, her family and friends...

"Is something wrong?" Mel asked.

Pan shook her head, "I'm just thinking… about… things…"

"People?"

"Yes… my friends and family…" she hadn't stopped dancing, but Mel knew her mind was elsewhere.

"Are they still alive?" he asked.

Pan smiled, "Only a few of them."

"Well, Sam, if you ever need family… or a home… or any kind of refuge, you can come here. Our village will always welcome you."

Pan knew that he was being honest. She smiled and on an impulse, kissed Mel on the cheek. He blushed a little and a grin spread over Pan's face. She was then able to let go and enjoy the dance. 

Meanwhile, Trunks was observing this from the corner of his eye. He frowned a little when he saw Pan's gesture, and he also noticed how her movements were much less stiff now… and there was a bit of a carefree smile on her face. Ignoring…or at least trying to ignore this, he turned back to look at Geri. She was very pretty, her green eyes matched her dress, and the flecks of brown in them matched her hair. She danced very well, and she was light on her feet. She had all the makings of a lady of the court, she was dignified, a great hostess, and would look great on any man's arm. Trunks wished he could dance with Pan. 

Disregarding that thought he studied Geri's face. Her smile reminded him of his sister's… and reminded him of how many times that smile had vanished… because of his own cruelty. Although the colour was off, the happiness in her eyes reminded him of that in his sister's as well. Trunks could remember how many times that had vanished because of him too… he was filled with regret as he remembered how many times those eyes had filled with tears because of him.

Dismissing these thoughts as well, he focused on the dancing, on the movements, on the music, on anything but those memories. Geri couldn't perceive that Trunks was in pain because he showed no sign of it on his face… but Pan would have known, he knew, he'd have to be more careful about what he thought around her… Geri smiled at him, happily, innocently.

"Having fun, Mark-kun?" she asked, and he noticed how much she loved to sneak Japanese into her speech. Something he never would have allowed a short while ago…but situations had changed and he wasn't in charge here and now.

He gave her a seductive smile, "How could I _not_ have fun… I'm dancing with a beautiful girl."

She laughed lightly, "You're a real charmer, Mark."

They continued to dance….

_Hours later…._

Still dancing, were the saiya jins, and their companions, and a few other couples, but the dancers were dropping like flies, and even the musicians were growing tired. Soon it had come down to this: Geri or Mel. Whichever lasted longest would determine whether Trunks or Pan won this competition. But when the brother and sister were the last on the floor, they looked at each other and laughed, neither of them as competitive as the two saiyajins.

"Call it a draw, dear brother?" asked Geri with a warm smile. Trunks stared at her with a sweatdrop. 

Mel smiled, "A draw it is. Excellent competition everyone, now lets give our band a rest, and move onto the slow music."

Geri moved towards the refreshments, "I sure could do with a drink. All that dancing builds up a thirst."

Pan growled softly, _a…draw?! Grr… I shouldn't expect any less from humans. They mean well, they really do… but they sure know how to take the fun out of things. I mean… I hate dancing, it was just the competition that I was in it for… and when you take that out of it… gah._

"Just so you know," Trunks whispered into her ear from behind, when everyone was too absorbed in their drinks to notice, "I would have won."

"Like hell," she muttered, smirking at his reflection in the brass of her goblet. The dance floor began to fill up with people again, slow dancing. Mel walked up to Pan and smiled apologetically.

"I hope you don't mind Samantha, but I must mingle a bit."

Geri nodded, "I'm sorry but I have to leave as well Mark, duty calls! Being in charge of a village is tough, you need to be very involved with all the people."

"We understand," said Pan, smiling, "It's alright… but when does our boat leave?"

"Not until sunrise, however you may board as soon as you'd like, or stay and enjoy the party a bit more. I've shown the boat to Mark, so he knows where to go," Mel smiled, "Remember, you two, our village will always welcome you. Feel free to come back someday… any day!"

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mark and Samantha," said Geri with a small curtsey, "Safe journeying, and may Kami be with you."

"And may Dende protect your village and your people," spoke Pan, "Thank you for all that you've done for us."

"You are always welcome."

The lord and lady of the village walked off into the crowd, leaving Pan and Trunks alone. 

Pan turned to Trunks, glad to be back on the road, "Alright, show me to the boat, _Mark-kun_."

"I don't think so, _Sam_."

"What?" she frowned, "Trunks, we need to get going!"

"Not just yet," he took the goblet from her hand and put it aside, "You're going to dance with me first."

Pan stared at him for a second then smiled, "You practically beg Geri to dance with you, and you command me to?"

"You know who I am, she doesn't," he explained, matter-of-factly.

"I see. Remind me why I should say yes?" 

"Because I know where the boat is and you don't."

"Ah, good point, " she looked thoughtful, "Nope, I won't do it, not going to dance with you."

"You're not?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," she smirked, "You're going to dance with me."

"And just why should I do that?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Because I say so, and my word is law, I am King of Vegeta, a.k.a. God. Hear me roar. Bow to me. Kiss my feet. Bring me my supper, do my bidding, grovel in fe…"

"Okay, stop it, I get the point," he smiled, "I'll dance with you."

She took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Looking around, she observed the way the people were dancing. This method involved a whole lot more contact than the last one did. A _whole_ lot more. Pan bit her lip, wondering if she could pull this off…

Trunks smiled to himself at the hesitation he saw on her face. When he moved closer to her, she was stiff and took a step back.

"Um, I'm not sure about this, it looks kind of complicated, I don't think I…"

She stopped because he was already encircling her with his arms, and his nearness robbed her of speech for a moment. 

"Just relax…" he said softly. Pan nodded, and took a calming breath. She looked at the other people dancing for suggestions as to where her own hands went. She ended up with one hand resting on his shoulder, her elbow bent, and another hand on his lower back, just an inch or so above his tail, which remained hidden. There was very little space in between the two of them. 

"You've never danced before, have you?" he said, more of a statement than a question.

"How can you tell? Am I so terrible?" She looked up at him, a bit embarrassed. 

"No not at all," he studied her, "You've caught on rather quickly. It's just that you keep looking at the other dancers… and you didn't enter the competition with as much confidence as you had in all the others."

She nodded, "Well, you're right. I don't think I even like dancing that much."

"This is only a taste of what real dancing is like…" His eyes became far away as he remembered, "In the castle, when I was younger, I remember extravagant balls where the women would dress up in beautiful gowns, and the men in such finery... The ballroom would be decorated and there would be golden chandeliers lit with candles, and the band's music would play such music that you _had _to dance, you simply couldn't help it…"

His voice was but a whisper now, "I'd be sitting in my throne beside my father, my mother and sister in their own thrones beside him… we'd watch the dancers sweep across the ballroom, the whole room alight and glittering…"

Pan closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing his warm voice to wash over her, painting scenes of grandeur in her mind…the two of them continued to dance, swaying slightly to the slow music… and Pan began to imagine that they were at a castle ball instead of the village party…

"My mother and father would dance too. Dancing made everything else disappear… there was no war… no hatred… my mother would be happy in rare instances like those… everything would disappear but the music and your partner, and that one moment..." 

He was silent for a moment before he continued.

"I danced with my sister sometimes… I wanted to dance with ladies of the court, but my mom said I was too young. I never got to either… by the time I was old enough, the war had gotten out of hand and the balls stopped… but those grand castle balls are not something one can forget… not seen through the eyes of a child."

He stopped speaking, lost in the memory. Pan could feel his emotions through his words. They were so concealed, so very vague that anyone could miss them… but not she, not when she was standing so close to him that she could feel his breathing, and listen to his heartbeat. He was transparent to her right then… and she wanted to comfort him… but she didn't know how…opening her eyes she looked at him. 

"Trunks. Someday, will you show me what real dancing is like?"

"I will," he said sincerely, then he looked at her "Ready to board the ship?"

"If you are."

"In a moment."

"Alright," she said, putting her head back on his shoulder. She liked how being so close to him felt. His body was warm, and his arms around her made her feel sort of protected… and she didn't want to remind herself that he was her enemy. She felt like those arms would allow no harm to be inflicted on her… Pan didn't want to remind herself that those selfsame limbs had more than once been the ones inflicting the harm on her. It was all in the past… or maybe the future… but he was right, she thought to herself, dancing made everything else disappear. There was only that moment. Only the two of them…

Trunks wished that she could never leave his arms. This was different from dancing with Geri, or anyone else… Pan understood him… He felt himself saying things to her that he normally wouldn't allow himself to even think about… Everything just kind of spilled out. He could feel her listening too. Feel her knowing, feel her turning his words over and feeling what they really meant. She was the one person he could talk to… even without really talking at all.

She made him feel hundreds of times stronger, and incredibly weaker, both at the same time. Weaker, because he was so exposed to her, like he had never been exposed before, and they both knew it. While her identity, her name, everything about her was secret, she knew everything about him. Everything. 

Yet, she made him feel stronger… because he knew that she was letting her guard down as well. She trusted him a good bit to allow him to dance with her like this… and with her in his arms like that… he wanted to be worthy of her trust… he wanted to protect her, and keep her safe. It was like this instinct he couldn't control. He felt stronger because it was like all her strength had passed into him along with her trust.

He knew that he'd probably go back to wanting her dead soon, but not now. Now there was just that one moment, and nothing else mattered. They stayed like that, dancing until the music ended, and they both remembered who they were… from different worlds… and they put that distance between themselves again. The magic ended.

*                                       *                                         *

_The ship isn't _that_ bad_, Pan thought to herself, as she moved all their 'luggage' into a corner of the small cabin. She studied the quarters. _Bunk beds_, she thought, climbing up the wooden ladder onto the top bunk. She sat dangling her legs off the side, _kind of cozy. _Pan was still wearing Geri's dress, which the kind hostess had insisted she keep. (She also couldn't get out of it on her own, and didn't feel like asking for help, so she was stuck in it.)

There was a small circular window in the wall facing the ocean, and through it the waning moon was visible. While she gazed at it, she didn't notice Trunks walk in, and quietly close the door behind him. He stepped in her line of view, interrupting her train of thought.

"Do you have any clue how long it's going to take to cross the ocean?" he asked, a frown not concealing his impatience.

"How long?" she asked, swinging her feet in a relaxed manner.  

He crossed his arms, "_Two_ fortnights... an entire moon."

"What?!" she gasped, hopping off the bed, "That can't be…"

Trunks nodded. Pan looked around, and suddenly the room seemed a lot smaller. 

"What the hell are we going to do with all that time?" she asked sending Trunks a glare.

"Die of boredom, that's what. "

Sighing, Pan walked towards the window and tried to find the horizon… but for all her saiyan eyesight, there was no point where the sky met the water. They seemed to merge together into an endless darkness. She placed her hand on the glass, and cast her eyes downward for a moment, trying to think positively. Her hand moved to the pendant at her neck, and she unconsciously began to roll it slowly between her thumb and forefinger. 

Trunks studied her actions, slightly amused. She seemed deep in thought. He took this opportunity to shift his eyes around the cabin. There was a small desk in one corner, and a mirror on the wall in the other corner. Walking towards the mirror, Trunks studied his reflection. He frowned at the change he saw in his face. He couldn't tell exactly what it was… but something certainly looked… and felt different…

Pan looked at Trunks who seemed to be thinking thoughts of his own. She walked up to him and stepped in his line of view, as he had done to her earlier. Managing what might've once been a Son smile, she spoke reassuringly.

"Lets get some rest, and think upon things in the morning."

He looked at her for a second and nodded, "Not a terrible idea." 

Pan began to ascend the steps to the top bunk, but Trunks yanked on her skirt, causing her to pause and look at him questioningly.

"Going to sleep fully clothed?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled, "I wouldn't if I knew how to get out of this thing."

"Did you try the same way you got in?" he asked with a small smile

"I had help getting in…"

"Then you've tried asking for help getting out?"

"Nay… are you volunteering?" stepping down to the first step of the ladder, she was at eye level with him. It took a lot of her willpower to keep focused on those eyes. They were still as powerful and unnerving as they always had been… how could anyone handle the icy coldness and burning heat that washed over them when held by those eyes… or maybe it was just Pan that felt it?

"I don't volunteer, you'll have to ask me for help."

"I beg no one, be he King or God," she tilted her chin up a little bit.

Trunks raised his eyebrow again, "Come now, it's just a dress, people usually have a few maids helping them with that kind of thing."

"I'm used to getting in and out of armor by myself, I should be able to manage something like this."

"I take it you don't normally wear dresses?"

"Of course I do…" Pan said quickly, realizing that she wasn't being cautious enough with what she said, his glare was causing her to be clumsy, "It's just this one's….different."

"Alright, but after a few days when you smell like fish like the rest of this boat, don't expect my offer to still stand," he shrugged and began to undress.

Pan climbed the ladder, and sat cross-legged on the bed, thinking of some way out… _I'm not going to ask, if I do, he's won…but I would like to get out of it…maybe if_… she took a gamble, "I bet you couldn't undo it anyway."

"What?" he frowned and turned to look at her.

"You heard me, " she said, yawning and lying down on her bunk, on her side, so that she was facing him. They were at eye level again. Pan hoped that her eyes could do to him half of what his did to her. She smiled.

"Well, goodnight Trunks, sleep well," she turned over onto her back and closed her eyes.

"I'll have you know that I'm experienced with getting girls out of dresses…"

Her eyes snapped open and she turned to glare at him, "I'm… not even going to _think _about what you meant by that."

"Probably a bit too late."

_I'll slice the dress open with my dagger, I don't need help_, she decided. She closed her eyes again, "Go to sleep, Trunks."

"Mad at me?"

"Not really…"

"Jealous?"

"Of _whom_?" she asked, exasperated, "I'm just tired... I told you, we'll think in the morning."

"You're right, I guess I just feel like bothering you," he walked up to the wall and snuffed the candles, sending the room into darkness, save for the dim light of the moon coming in from the window. 

They both felt the ship move for the first time since they had boarded, and they both sighed. 

"We're only just leaving the harbor…" Trunks commented angrily.

"These people have never been in a war, they don't know what it's like to need to get across water _fast_…" Pan said, in their defense, "We should probably be grateful that we are being allowed passage."

"Do you know what it's like?"

"What?" Pan asked.

"Needing to get across water fast…"

_*Flashback*_

_Pan had been young… it was one of the first few wars that she had known, and there had been no Chikyuu-jin army that time…. It was her family that was under attack. A sneak attack. Bulma had sent a messenger with a scroll to forewarn the Sons… but the messenger had been delayed and now it was almost too late._

_"So we're trapped between the lake and the fire… and the Vegetan armies are headed at us from either side… Vegeta leading one, Trunks the other… right?"_

_"Yes…" Gohan frowned, "I knew that we shouldn't have come here…"_

_Goku nibbled thoughtfully on his drumstick, "Is anyone going to eat the rice?"_

_"I want some!" said Goten, grabbing the bowl and cleaning it out with his chopsticks._

_Chi-Chi  glared at them before she started yelling, "I can't believe you… all of you… we come out here, into the lovely forest beside the sparkling lake for a romantic family picnic… and it turns into war…AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS THINK ABOUT FOOD?!"_

_Pan stood up and drew her sword, "Goten and I will take Trunks' army!"_

_"You will not!" said Videl, with a gasp, grabbing the sword from  her daughter who couldn't have been more than 6 years old at the time._

_"Nmph, whaidt fheor meef dhu gho…"_

_"DAD!" shouted Gohan, "It's getting serious now, the fires spreading like…. Well, like wildfire. It's coming closer. We need to get to safety."_

_Videl looked out at the water, "How large is the lake?"_

_Gohan looked at it, "You don't think…"_

_"We're going to need to get across."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Remembering something?"

"Yes…" Pan turned on her side to stare at the wall of the cabin, "I have needed to get across water fast."

He noticed a change in her voice, her tone was now forlorn and faraway… he wondered what these memories of hers were that caused the subtle changes in her mood so often… the changes were barely there, but he could see them. They piqued his curiosity… 

He listened to her breathing for a few minutes. It was uneven for a while, and he could hear her shift position every now and then, but it soon became steady, and she stopped moving. When he was certain that she was asleep, Trunks also allowed himself to give into the tiredness that he had been resisting since she had mentioned sleep.

Not long after Pan had fallen asleep, she met with her foe yet again.

"Hello Vegeta…"

"Welcome to my world, Pan," he drawled his words as if they were to surround her and squeeze droplets of fear out of her… she knew that was what he wanted. He'd never get it… blood, maybe, fear, never.

"It is my dream, why do you call it _your _world?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"Because you have no power here… and I do," he smiled, that mocking smile of his, "Watch."

Pan blinked and she was standing in the middle of a battlefield. A shiver ran through her. She was standing in a pool of blood. There were dead bodies everywhere. It looked so familiar… She heard sounds of combat. By instinct, turning in that direction, she ran, avoiding the human carcasses at her feet. When she got there her heart sank. She knew where she was… she had known before, but now it was certain…

Standing in front of her were all the saiya-jins, including herself… it was the battle where it all had ended… and begun…. It had been more than a battle… a war… The one that had caused her to grow up so quickly. The one that had taught her more than she ever wanted to know about life. 

"STOP!" she shouted running into the middle of the fighters, "STOP NOW!"

She tried to knock the blade out of Vegeta's hand in a swift maneuver, because she knew he would be the first to kill…but she passed right through him. Pan froze. She stood there, and realized that no one could hear her. She wasn't even really there… she was just reliving her memory. She looked at the younger Pan that was fighting…Soon her world would come crashing down. She looked at the fight between Goku and Vegeta… soon… so soon…..

"NO NO NO!" she screamed, "DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

She looked around frantically. Gohan and Trunks were fighting, while Pan and Goten kept the other Vegetan warriors at bay. Just like she remembered it. _No… no…no…._

Then everything slowed down… and she turned to look at Vegeta, who was lunging at her grandfather…

"No…" she whispered, and she dived in front of Goku, "VEGETA STOP DON'T…"

Vegeta passed right through her and landed the fatal blow. She closed her eyes. Then there was the Silence. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at the unimaginable. The Great King… Pan opened her eyes slowly and turned around and looked at the scene, her eyes wide and panicked. Her breathing had gone shallow, and she sunk to her knees beside Goku. If possible, she recognized this silence… it was different from the others… she recognized every heartbeat, every silent tear slowly falling down her father's face… silence…

She stared into her grandfather's eyes as he slipped away. Just like Goten had… and there was not a thing she could do about it… Standing up, Pan decided she wouldn't take this… she had lived through it once… she didn't need this… she got up and tried to run…

But couldn't. Vegeta appeared and put her in a choking headlock, "Look. Don't turn away. Look. Remember."

"I…remember…" she said, choking, "Vegeta… stop…"

"LOOK!" he roared, yanking her head to face her father. Gohan was crying. He was sobbing, and not even his armor could hide the grief that shook him… and Trunks had a look in his eyes of pure evil, as he picked up his fallen sword… Gohan had disarmed him… but now it was his chance…

"Vegeta…" Pan said, and she tried to break free of his grip by beating on him and twisting and turning…she couldn't watch this… not again…"Vegeta… let go of me….LET GO!"

"Watch, bitch."

She tried to close her eyes, but for some reason she couldn't, and she watched Trunks slowly advance on her father.

"Trunks… don't… good Dende…" Vegeta's grip on her was so tight that she could barely breathe, and she was gasping for breath, but it wasn't the pain that was causing her eyes to fill with tears that she was trying to hold back, as she sobbed, "Stop… stop…"

She couldn't do a thing to stop it… and it happened again, as real as it possibly could be… she looked at Trunks, and felt like ripping the life out of him… what had come over him… he was a monster… monster…Gohan was crying for Kami's sake… Pan felt a surge of hate.

"TRUNKS!"

 She struggled as she was forced watched the same man whose company she had come to enjoy… whose companionship she had become used to… drive a sword through her father's heart. 

Pan stopped trying to breathe. Vegeta let go of her and she collapsed to the ground. She couldn't bear what came next… she couldn't… 

"Now for the grand finale…" Vegeta began to laugh, "The next parts really worth the watch."

She didn't, couldn't, move… or breathe… just stared straight ahead… she couldn't think…

"PAN!" suddenly everything disappeared and there was only darkness. She wasn't lying on the ground… there was something, but it wasn't hard and cold and damp with blood… but she didn't really care. Again, she could do nothing to save her father and grandfather… they had died again… 

"Dammit what the hell is wrong with you? Breathe! " she felt herself get pounded on the back… but there was no pain really… did it even matter… nothing mattered… 

"BREATHE!" she felt herself get shaken rather roughly… but she didn't really care… she let her head roll to the side… the darkness was so becoming… it was growing larger… she felt so lightheaded…

"Please… Pan…" the words were pleading, far away… there was something in them that _did _matter… just a little… what was it… who was speaking? They probably couldn't turn back time and bring her family back… but still… something in the words…

"Don't leave me… stay… Pan… please…"

She realized what mattered. The voice needed her. She felt sudden awareness of her body, and all the pain and feeling came back all at once. She let out a gasping breath, and the air tasted so good. She tried to move, but she couldn't… it was still dark… but not completely dark… there was a candle lit… but where was Vegeta?

"Pan… "

She recognized the voice now, it was Trunks. His voice was close, so very close to her… she realized why she couldn't move. He was holding her tightly, so that her arms and legs were immobile… She began struggling.

"Trunks, let go of me," she said, twisting and turning, but it was no use, his grip was stronger than his father's had been… although much less painful.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"Yes, let go, please…"

"I'll let go if you promise to not start kicking and screaming again."

"I was kicking and screaming?!"

"You woke me up when you fell off the top bunk… then I was just about sure you were about to punch a hole through the floor so I grabbed you before you could sink the ship…"

The candlelight flickered brightly for a second and cast light upon Trunks' face. When his eyes were illuminated Pan's own eyes widened as the surge of hate built up in her again. _Enemy_. An image flashed through her mind of him advancing on her father… with those eyes…

She began to push against him and try to break loose, growling, "Don't touch me… let go YOU SON OF A…" 

"What the hell is going ON? I'm not letting go of you 'till I know you're sane," his arms tightened around her, "Slow down for a moment Pan, you just had a really bad dream…"

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

"Memory. I thought as much," he rubbed her shoulder, "Calm down, please…"

"I…can't…" hatred for Trunks overwhelmed her, aroused by the memory fresh in her mind. She didn't want to be on the same planet with him, much less the same boat… and room… with him holding her like that… she struggled more, "Leave me ALONE! TRUNKS, LET GO, I SWEAR…"

"Stop, shhhh," he stood up, with her still in his arms, and walked over to the bed and sat down where a sliver of moonlight shone in from the window. Pan, still struggling, could see his face in the moonlight. She abruptly stopped struggling and stared at him. She _really_ looked… looked at what was there, and not what had been there in the memory…What she saw there stunned her.

Genuine concern…worry… not the pure evil from the dream… this was a different man. Not the monster Trunks… she vaguely remembered his voice calling her back from some dark place… there had been such desperation in that voice. That's why she had come back…

Vegeta. It was Vegeta's work. He was trying to… Pan didn't even want to know what the wretched man was planning for her from beyond the grave. As she looked at Trunks' eyes, she saw that something _had _changed, and whether or not she had something to do with it, she didn't and might never know… or care. 

She also noticed that he didn't have her in a headlock that choked the breath out of her. He was holding her against him like she was a child… in such a protective way… she felt like crap for allowing Vegeta to do this to her… she felt terrible… Trunks had probably saved her life… from calling her out of that dream… and she was allowing that hatred, from so long ago, take control of her and use her to hurt him? She had already forgiven him. _I am a Son… let that hatred go, Pan, don't let Vegeta do this to you…_

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Trunks… I'm ok now."

"I'm still not letting go of you," he said with a frown.

"Release my arms," she requested, "Please."

He did so hesitantly, and she shifted herself so that she could put her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest. 

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, hugging him tightly.

Trunks was silent for a few moments, before he spoke, "Do you know that you stopped breathing? What kind of a dream was that?! You could have died."

"That may have been the point," she said quietly.

"You mean…" he growled in realization, "How can I protect you if the person that's trying to kill you can get into your dreams?"__

"You can't," she said, but she couldn't deny that she felt protected at that moment, with him holding her like that…

Trunks buried his face in her hair, "You can't die."

She opened her eyes, because those words made her feel like he needed her for more than just a non-existent password… of course she was certain it wasn't the case, but it felt good… feeling like she was really needed… she closed her eyes and allowed herself to foolishly wish that Trunks needed her for more than the password… for what… she didn't know… for this maybe… because this felt so right…

She allowed herself another privilege there… to acknowledge that it felt right to be held by Trunks.  Not like denying it would change the fact… or maybe she didn't want to change it… _stop being stupid, Son Pan, _she told herself, but then she breathed in his scent and felt so surrounded by him… his presence was consuming, it was like he was a part of her… and strange thing was that she was alright with it. She was savouring it, every moment of it, before the feeling could go away… 

It never did.

Yup, that's all you're getting for now. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter… but what the heck, tell me what you think. I kinda went all crazy with it… oh well, hope you liked it. Review if you may, I be thankful, and BY GOLLY, OVER 400 REVIEWS?! I LOVE YOU ALL.  Oh, oh and if you wanna email me, use Moonlightsaiyan@aol.com, because the others are kinda… well you know how it is with email addys. Feel free! Later everybody, hope that the starting of this school year is pleasant for everyone. Next chapter coming out sooner hopefully.


	18. Affliction of Trunks

Loud Silence ch.18

First and foremost I must thank Fuu Hououji for taking the time to write me such an inspiring email review. Seriously guys, every single one of you that have reviewed… you have put a lot of confidence in this writing, and enabled me to write this story so much better than I could have without your words of encouragement. 

Piccolo's short yet sweet advice in here is borrowed words from Morihei Ueshiba, the man who founded Aikido, the martial art I'm now taking, and the cause of my perpetual muscle-soreness. 

The spell used is an actual spell. I researched this from spell websites, surprisingly, there are several. This spell kept turning up, and I altered the words a tad bit to suit the story, leaving most of it in tact. I hoped you might find it interesting and a bit haunting to actually see Vegeta casting his spells. 

Enough of the credits, enjoy the feature presentation.

-PanHopeNvs

It was nearly morning. Dawn was creeping up on the eastern horizon. Trunks couldn't see it, because their porthole faced north west, but he knew that it was happening anyway as the sky began to lighten in colour. He had barely slept all night… he'd been too worried to sleep, and he kept glancing over at Pan. Her dream was not the only cause of his worry. He'd had one of his own not long after she had fallen asleep. Except he was quite certain that he hadn't been asleep… either that or he was losing his senses completely…

Vegeta had appeared in front of him… surely an apparition… but it had seemed strangely real…

"Father?" he had breathed out in amazement.

"Hello, son," the man grimaced, "I just thought I should let you know…"

"Let me know…?" Trunks prodded.

Vegeta pointed an accusing finger, disgust painted all over his face, "That woman… that you're cuddling like a goddamn teddy bear… is the King of Chikyuu."

Trunks looked down at Pan then burst out laughing, "Don't be silly father…"

"Listen to me, boy!" a growl rose low in Vegeta's throat, causing Trunks' laugh to stop abruptly, "She is toying with you. She has you right where she wants you. She is going to chew you up and spit you out…"

"Father you're not making sense… I'm… extremely certain she's female…" Trunks looked down at her to reassure himself.

"And so is the King. Is her resemblance to Pan not uncanny?!" Vegeta scowled at his son's ignorance.

"Yes… but Pan is…"

"Does she not wield the sword that would now be Pan's? The armour? Have you taken a look at the way she fights? Open your eyes boy!" Vegeta clenched his fist, "How could my offspring end up so brainless?"

Trunks was silent for a moment, then he spoke, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you would be wise to kill her now," Vegeta crossed his arms, "Look at her lying there… you could kill her anyway you wanted… snap her neck… use her own sword… be creative."

Trunks remained silent as darkness slowly descended upon his features, "Is that it, dad? Is that the best you can do?"

"Well, if you'd rather give her a slow and more painful death then that works as well. Perhaps you could amuse yourself with her body and then…"

"Father." 

A muscle in his jaw twitched, the only sign of emotion in the boy's face. He then rose and laid Pan out on the bed, and stood up, so that he could face his father, look down upon him even, "You are dead. I am subject to your evil no longer. I know what you are trying to do. Whenever I have ever gotten close to someone… you have wished to destroy that relationship by getting rid of them… you've gotten rid of everyone in my life. My sister and mother… you destroyed them!"

Vegeta's eyes flared, "Is that the way you see it boy? Fine. Make up excuses… but don't come running to me when it's too late… Take a good look at her. You know who she is. She's a Son. Son Pan. It's written all over her. What name does she answer to?"

"Pan… but you see, that's because…"

"Why did you choose to call her that?" Vegeta took a menacing step forward.

"Because I didn't know… I thought she was…"

"Open your goddamn eyes."

Then Vegeta had disappeared, leaving Trunks standing in the middle of the room feeling like a madman. 

Now Trunks looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Chikyuu-jin. Maybe it was about due time he settled the mystery of her identity… he remembered, with a frown, what her answer had been when he had first asked her who she was.

_"The Queen of Chikyuu."_

Sarcasm, he had assumed… but no ordinary person, coming right out of unconsciousness, should be capable of sarcasm… but the Chikyuu-jin girl was no ordinary person, so perhaps she was capable. He looked at her now, asleep, and wondered if there was any test he could do on her… use her unconsciousness against her. Thoughtfully biting his lip, he moved to the far side of the room, and whispered as soft as possible.

"Pan...?" 

She did stir. Turned her head a bit. Two strikes. One on the account of saiya-jin hearing and the other that her sub-consciousness recognized the name. Something in Trunks' eyes changed as the possibility that his father's words could have been true registered in his mind.

No! Son Pan, King of Chikyuu, was a boy. He knew that for sure. He'd met the king. He remembered clearly what a feisty young boy Pan had been. How over mere words, they had begun to fight each other, and how they had…

Trunks froze as a memory flashed before his eyes of his own hands holding a sword that sliced open the shoulder of the young boy that would be king. Then another, more recent memory, of his hands sliding fine green silk off of feminine shoulders… and a prominent scar that caught his attention. It was when he had mentioned it that she had come to her senses and sent him flying.

He walked over to look at the sleeping girl and his eyes glazed over as they fell upon the scar on her shoulder. _There's so much to support father's theory_… If the deceased man was right, then Vegeta had merely come back as a lost soul looking to be avenged by his only son… Trunks clenched a fist. _Father_. His eyes shifted from Pan's shoulder to her face. Aye, she was completely vulnerable.

_Can I do this?_

_No_, part of him answered, _Vegeta's wrong, he just wants you to hurt her because the two of you are becoming…. Friends, if you may… Father is only reminding you that you're King Evil now, and that you _can't _have any friends._

_LISTEN TO YOURSELF TRUNKS! This is just what friends do to you. Friends… family… people that you care about… they blind you. You have no clue in hell who this woman is. And neither do you care, because you have come to trust her. Father was right… he was right!! I am such an ignorant ass! This comes to an end now! NOW!_

Thoughts were a jumble in his mind and out of a panic, in the dim light, he fumbled for his sword, where it lay on top of his pile of discarded clothing. With his hands grasped firmly around the hilt of the sword, he stared into the dark silver of the metal. He pictured himself driving it into her, swiftly, without pain, a fast merciful end to all of this… but all of what?  
            Her carefree smile while lying in the grass and staring up at the clouds. The wonder in her eyes when she tasted the purity of the cave water. The passion that built up in her when she talked of the brutality of the King of Vegeta. The hardness in her voice when she reprimanded him... The grace with which she moved with a sword. The warmth of her body against his while they were dancing. The way time stood still for him in such moments when they were together… and end to it all.

_Father, if only you were mistaken…_

He held the sword out just above the sleeping girl and breathed in.

"You, Queen of Chikyuu. You have led me on a path of deception. You have forced bonds of companionship between us with your lies and trickery. You have been the bane of my existence since the day I met you. You killed my father. This is…" his voice lost it's conviction as the word fell from his tongue, "revenge."

The sword quivered for a millisecond in his strong battle-wrewn hands. He adjusted his grip. The words coming out of his mouth were empty and emotionless, prolonging the inevitable, buying him time…

"Father, in your name, I draw blood now."

He did something he had never done before when about to kill. He averted his eyes from his victim. _I do this without honour… Father? This is the right thing, is it not? Why do I feel so hesitant…?! No… there's no turning back now. It must be done… Father…guide my sword…reassure that my blade strikes true…_

He lifted the weapon and brought it down in a motion that would have chopped her head off. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for impact. He knew how it would feel and braced himself… and exhaled as a feeling of horror coursed through a place deep inside him. Then the impact came and his eyes shot open and he froze. He breathed a few times. He had expected to feel the force of her life leaving her body through the blade. A clean cut. Skin, flesh, veins, bone, life… The impact he felt however was completely different from what he had expected. Abrupt. Metal.

Pan opened her eyes wide and felt pain shoot through her arm as the full force of Trunks' blow was absorbed by the small dagger in her hand that she had reflexively grabbed to block it… dazed, she stared at the clashed metal, then her eyes followed the larger blade to it's wielder. She didn't register it for a few moments then Trunks turned his head to look at her. When their eyes met her heart sank and she understood what had just happened. 

She felt betrayal wash over her. It drained her strength and without looking at Trunks again she moved his sword out of her way, pulled herself to her feet, and walked out of the room. Her eyes stared straight ahead as she made her way to the upper deck and when she walked out into the sunrise the force of it seemed to sway her and she leaned back against the wall for support, and squinted into the sun. Looking around, it was silent and still, as most mornings are, and the only thing moving seemed to be the waves crashing against the ship.

 The sails were taut with the wind and Pan cast her eyes up to the crow's nest. It seemed vacant. She didn't think much of it before she stumbled over and began to climb the ropes, dragging herself up to the small barrel like object on the top of the smaller mast. When she reached it she collapsed onto the small bench and leaned against the mast. She closed her eyes and didn't think… she just sat there and hoped the feeling of defeat that she was bathed in would abandon her soon…

*                                       *                                         *

Trunks ran a hand through his hair, a bead of perspiration trickling down the side of his face. He stood frozen for a moment as the dread that had filled him slowly receded to somewhere deep inside him. Then he breathed out, without realizing he had been holding it in, the breath came out in a rush, a sigh…

Of relief.

Tossing the sword into his pile of weaponry, he glared into the sky outside his window. _Father, I've had enough. Keep out of my life… leave the girl in peace… _Trunks lay down upon the bottom bed that Pan had just moved from. He had nowhere to go upon this blasted ship, he might as well sleep here until they arrived. Inhaling deeply, he let the scent of her, that still lingered on the blankets, torture him. He remembered the innocent confusion that was there for a split second when her eyes had opened to the sight of clashed metal, perhaps at the same time her ears heard it and she had felt the impact. That confusion had been denial of the worst kind.

Then the realization, laced with the sting of betrayal. Trunks closed his eyes. _Heh, why don't I start putting notches on my bedpost for every time I betray someone's trust in the name of my _dead_ father? _

He allowed himself a chuckle at his own blasted expense. Feeling like a man without reason, he rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. Every breath that he breathed, every time he inhaled the wholesome scent of the woman that was his enemy, he felt a pain deep inside of him stirring. _What do I want? How can I separate what I want from what my father wants? _He sighed inwardly. _I can't… only she can. _Then he was still for a moment. _What if… what if we had met in another time and place? _

A turbulent place inside him began to calm as he let his imagination take hold of him. _What if we had not been born into a war? Into royalty? What if things had been different… what if we had been born into the families of… farmers? A simple happy existence? _Then Trunks let an image of himself on the battlefield, standing tall and proud, dressed in fine armor, hand upon the hilt of his sword, beside his regal dark horse, be replaced slowly by an image of him, standing stout and potbellied, looking out upon his fields, hand on pitchfork, dressed in dreary peasant colours, beside a dark overworked pair of… oxen…

He shuddered involuntarily. He would have gone on to picture Pan as a farmer but he decided to save himself from more images… this warrior's life was the only kind suited for the two of them. Smirking at his own idiocy, he decided that all the pain, all the hurt that a warrior suffered, both emotionally and physically, was completely necessary. If it weren't for all this pain, he wouldn't be half as strong as he was now. 

Dragging himself up from the bed he knew Pan would come to terms with his betrayal in a matter of minutes. She was a lot like him in that way. He knew she would be able to withstand this breach of trust.  Clenching his teeth together, Trunks recalled how he had held her the night before, with the unspoken promise in his arms to protect her from all that would afflict her in this world and any other…

Yet, by morning, he had become the afflicting force. How could he allow his father to do this to him? Trunks knew what he deserved, but Pan was not completely alike him… he knew that she would seek no revenge. She lived by the principles of a Son. If she was one, at this point, Trunks no longer cared. He glanced into the pile of weapons and was suddenly grateful. _Thank Kami she's a warrior. She'd be dead at my hands long ago if she wasn't… and me? I'd have conquered the world. And ruled it by the hand of Vegeta. I'd be living a lie. She's indirectly given me a chance to separate myself from my father… I'm so goddamn stupid… _He remembered how uneventful life had been before she showed up demanding to talk to him, and killing half his guard in the process. He could remember waking up each morning and going to sleep at night so routinely it was sickening. She'd awakened the warrior in him. He exhaled. _Thank bloody Kami._

His stomach growled. Slamming a hand into his forehead, he cursed himself for thinking so hard on an empty stomach. It was lethal. Who knew where the hell his thoughts could lead… With a groan he realized where they'd already led, into analyzing the past, something he never did. Cursing some more under his breath he grabbed his tunic from where it had been discarded and pulled it on as he made his way to the kitchens.

*                                       *                                         *

She hadn't realized that it was still in her hand. Pan stared at the small dagger and frowned. It was slightly chipped near the hilt where it had made contact with Trunks' blow. _A sai would have been so much better to block that attack with. _Then she shook her head in disgust at herself, _yes, however I didn't happen to have a sai handy, did I? It's not like I was given a weapon buffet and then a warning before I was attacked in my sleep. It was even lucky I had this dagger on me… a good thing old habits die hard. _She was very glad that her body moved faster than her mind when it needed to, or the two would be very separate at the moment… then, on second thought, she decided, perhaps she wasn't that glad. 

Trying to push the thoughts of his blatant betrayal out of her mind, she pulled her feet up onto the bench and sat sideways, hugging her knees to her chest. She hid her face from the rising sun by burying it into the fabric of the dress. Pan sat there for a while, longing for the cold darkness of the night to swallow her up… she just couldn't face the pure bright light of the sun. 

Defeat.  It came hand and hand with the betrayal. The trust that she'd worked so hard to build up… gone with the strike of a blade. Pan lifted her face to the sun and glared into it, the back of her eyes stinging._ Melt me…_ she thought, then wondered where the thought came from. Running her hands roughly through her hair, tugging mercilessly at the tangles, she reprimanded herself mentally. _What the hell are you thinking like this for? This is not like you, Pan. Don't let Trunks get to you, you're here on a mission… you're a Son for Dende's sake! A Son…._she buried her face into her dress again, as if she just couldn't face the thoughts, and pushed them away. Her breaths were short and laboured and she had never felt so weak… or felt so angry at herself, because she was the one who had trusted Trunks so wholly. It was no one's fault but her own. She let the ship's swaying rock her and she stared into nothingness.

_A good stance and posture reflect a proper state of mind. _

The voice shot through her consciousness… a memory. Her head raised and she decided that she looked like a blubbering child… which was no less the condition that her mind was in. She sat upright and moved her feet off the bench, disgusted at herself… then when she took a few breaths to calm herself, she could place the voice to a face in her mind. _Piccolo?! _She thought with a gasp. The man had died when she was no more than 4 years old. How could she remember such a thing… and now?

It mattered not, the voice was correct, she had to get a hold of herself. She lifted her chin to the sun. She dreaded seeing Trunks, but she had a feeling that he dreaded seeing her just as much, if not more. She grinned and wondered if the bastard would try to apologize. _Hey, look, I'm sorry about trying to kill you in your sleep and all… you know, sometimes you just get that urge…._

Pan chided herself mentally for making humour of the situation, but… it did make it bearable. Almost. She stood up and stretched. Her stomach growled, and she decided that she should head for the kitchens. Trunks was probably already there. She delayed herself as much as possible.

*                                       *                                         *

Trunks was eating an apple when he saw Pan walk into the kitchens and met her gaze. Her dark eyes showed no emotion, no sign on her face that anything had happened of any interest, and he wasn't surprised in the least. He knew that if he had hurt her at all it would be placed somewhere deep within her.

With a courteous nod of acknowledgement, Pan ripped her gaze away from where he held it, in those piercing azure eyes of his. Inside she was cringing at what she saw there. Glazed over, steel coated eyes… that were filled with pain and regret for what he had done. She forgave him, despite herself, knowing that he was as much a victim of war as she. She hated to think of the battle going on inside of him between his feelings towards her and his loyalty to his country. Sweet Dende, he was, after all, the king. If he were not loyal to Vegeta, who would be? It was an unfortunate circumstance that Vegeta was a non-prosperous unhappy country at war with all that was good and peaceful. Trunks had been born to defend this with his life. She pitied the man.

Pan lifted her chin a tad bit, grateful for her lineage and country. Perhaps with different people to influence her, she too would have become a tyrant king. Suppressing a sigh, she shook the thoughts and looked around. Grabbing a mug, she filled it with some rum from an oak barrel. Taking a long swig, her face remained expressionless despite the terrible flavour and walked over to… more barrels. Glancing at the selection, she rose an eyebrow at the poorly labeled barrels. She picked one that was labeled  "Pork in Brine". Placing her mug on the counter, she opened the barrel and pulled out a single dripping piece of meat, hoping it wasn't too much, for she didn't want to seem greedy. _What exactly is brine…? _She put a finger in the liquid and held it to her lips. It tasted like… s_alt water? _

She remembered then that Trunks was in the room and wiped the curiosity from her face, deciding that she had to act like she knew what the hell she was doing. Bringing the meat over to the open cook fire, she first moved to rinse it in a barrel of water, but seeing the dirt that was floating in it she decided against it. Piercing a metal rod through the meat, she stuck it into the fire. While it cooked, she sipped her rum, and tried to ignore Trunks' presence in the room.

Trunks was on his 5th apple. He was trying not to look at the Chikyuu-jin girl because every movement she made, every word she didn't speak to him, every time he looked at her and he knew that she felt it but didn't turn around… it all drove him crazy. Crazy with regret and… he paused in mid-reach for another apple when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Pan bring a finger to her lips. He inhaled sharply and made sure that she was completely out of his peripheral vision as well… but the image was already planted into his mind and he willed himself to quit thinking about the lips of his enemy. 

Unfortunately, he could no longer reach the apples in the position he had shifted into. The apples, he knew, were to keep scurvy off of the men. When they were rotten… the men lived on meat and bided their time till they reached land. Trunks scanned what else there was to eat… his eyes settled on some biscuits, and he grabbed a few, popped them into his mouth. _Kami, this is the most pathetic breakfast I've had in my life… but dammit, I deserve worse._ A pain was already forming in the pit of his usually well-fed stomach, but he ignored it.He slammed the lid on the biscuit barrel and stalked out of the room. At the doorframe, he paused and sent a backward glare at Pan, and found that he couldn't bring himself to blame her for a damn thing, so he left the room to be alone in his rage.

She relaxed when she felt him leave the room. His eyes burned her, even when she couldn't see them, but knew they were upon her. There was a great awareness that he stirred within her, and it took so very little for him to do so. All he needed to do was look at her… and _his touch_… She closed her eyes for a brief moment to calm herself. Would it be like this for the whole trip? It was much easier to handle his presence when they were on speaking terms. The hand that wasn't holding the metal rod reached for the mug of rum. Pan drank of it and then fought to keep the vile substance down. She'd never felt so rattled, and she knew the cause of it. The man who she could be held by so tenderly one second, and could try to murder her the next. Closing her eyes, a shiver ran through her, and she knew Trunks was just a pawn. 

"Damn you, Vegeta."

*                                       *                                         *

"I didn't think you'd agree..."

"But I do. Videl is right… Goku, this is all my fault," tears flooded the woman's eyes as she continued, "For so long, I've catered to Vegeta's every whim. I've nurtured the evil growing inside him, but not any longer… he must be sent away."

Goku's face saddened, "I am sorry that it has all come down to this. I for one, have always believed in fighting evil with love. Nothing is your fault, Bulma, you did your best, but your husband cannot be reasoned with. "

"I should have seen this. I put myself in hiding from him… when really it is he, and not I, who does not belong…" Bulma brought herself to her feet and began to pace. She then turned to her friend in despair, "This is supposed to be heaven, Goku, but for me, it is the worst kind of hell."

"Bulma…" Goku placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "The way things are… have always been unfair. The fate of many have been placed in the hands of few… and sometimes those hands belong to men like Vegeta. Those men cause the pain and suffering of many as they pursue their own selfish desires… and there cannot possibly be any pain as great as the pain of loving one such as Vegeta…"

"What are you trying to say, Goku? Do not attempt to soften the blow, 'tis alright," she spoke, her eyes smiling sadly at him.

He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. Goku sighed then turned to leave, "Think over your decision so you don't regret it."

The realization then hit Bulma that the next words that crossed her lips would have a big role in deciding the fate of earth. She understood Goku's words now… her hands did bear much weight as well… she looked down at them, knowing that he was right, it was not fair… but she must accept the responsibility. Rather she use the power bestowed upon her by birthright for good than relinquish it to someone who… Her brow furrowed, the power was hers, not Vegeta's! He had used her. Forced his way into her heart to get at her land. Never again…

"Goku!" she spoke firmly, and the man paused in step at the door, "Go to King Yemma. Tell him he's made a dire mistake. Vegeta should be punished."

Goku turned to look at Bulma, and studied her features for any hesitance. Seeing none, he nodded, "I will do so."

*                                       *                                         *

Trunks stared out at the water. He had been in desperate need of fresh air… to clear his mind… there was nothing like sea air to do just that. The pain in his stomach had been gnawing away at his insides, and he willed it away angrily and tried to focus on his breathing… nothing but his breathing. In, out, clear, in, out, blank, in, out, forget… He sighed, breaking the rhythm. _I need to apologize… how does one apologize for something such as what I've done… I cannot regain her trust… not that I ever had her trust… or had I… _he closed his eyes. _I must attempt to restrain from thinking. All that is required of me right now is that I breathe._

Pan stepped out onto the deck and found herself staring at his back. She took a step towards him. _How does he live with himself? _She wondered, clenching a fist. _No one should have to live with the pain he must be feeling. Why doesn't he just apologize? _She took another step towards him unconsciously. _Maybe because he regrets it so much that he would rather… pretend it didn't happen? Avoid me? What will that solve? He needs to accept his mistakes… he needs to…_

At this point, Trunks turned around to face her and her train of thought trailed off into nothingness. Their eyes locked for a few moments. They had not spoken to each other since the previous night… the tension between the two of them was so great that Pan wanted to take a step back, but would not do so. She wanted to lower her gaze but could not… she wanted to touch him… take him into her arms and tell him that he was forgiven, ease his pain… but…

"M'lady!" 

It was the voice of a young boy, and Pan was startled out of her trance. She turned to watch as the lively deckhand skidded to a halt a few feet away from her. 

"The cap'n wishes your presence in 'is cabin. He wants to meet the lady travelin' with us."

Pan nodded and managed to smile at the boy and follow him to the captain's cabin, without a backward glance at his majesty. When Pan entered the cabin, she was pleasantly surprised by the amount of artwork that adorned the walls. Mostly sketches of people, sunsets, and some colour paintings of islands, harbours and other scenes. A common theme in the drawings seemed to be water. 

"I see you have noticed my artwork."

Turning to the speaker, an old man wearing the garb of a captain, she observed him curiously, "This is all your work?"

He nodded, pride visible in his eyes, "When I am not navigating, I am sketching. If I find I like my sketch, I will add colour. If it is particularly good, I give it to my wife when we return home. That way she always has a part of me with her, even when I am across the ocean."

Pan found this personal information entrusted to her so suddenly that she was taken aback for a moment before her courtesy kicked in. She smiled warmly and inclined her head to the old man, "The art is wonderful."

It was no lie either, the man had a creative hand and eye. Pan looked over the portraits and landscapes, noting the detail and haunting realism of the art. 

"Ah! Forgive me lass, have a seat," he gestured to a little chair across the table from which he sat and Pan made her way over to it. As she took her seat, the old man poured a cup of tea for her, and handed it to her. She accepted graciously, and sipped it, still curious of why her presence had been requested.

"It's delicious tea, " she murmured, staring at him.

"Ach, do away with the pleasantries," he said, eyes sparkling, "I can tell you're of good breeding. You're probably wondering why I've called you here, but I wanted to apologize for the state of things upon the ship. You see, we've never had a lady traveling with us before. This is by no means a luxurious schooner, and I fear…"

Pan chuckled, "Worry not, your ship does not offend my senses."

"A well-intended falsehood," he muttered, then returning her previous curious gaze, "Pray tell why you wish to cross the sea?"

"It's… a rather long tale," Pan said, looking down at the teacup in her hands.

"We've plenty of time, have we not?"

"I… I cannot tell anyone. There is much at stake, sir," Pan gave him an apologetic look accompanied by a shrug, "I'm afraid even my traveling companion does not know the true importance of our journeying."

"The King of Vegeta, isn't he?"

She coughed on the tea and lost her composure for a moment, "No! Of course not… he's…"

"Ach, save your breath, dear," the captain stroked his graying beard, and stared hard at Pan, "I know royalty when I see it."

She opened her mouth to protest but the old man interrupted her, "I do believe you speak the truth when you say there is much at stake."

Pan was still for a moment and let the initial surprise of the man's intuition diminish and then she nodded, "Aye, there is. I trust you will not say anything…"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The man studied her intensely for a few minutes and there was an uncomfortable silence. Pan fidgeted, and couldn't quite think of anything to say, but the captain spoke then.

"Well, that will be all. Delighted to meet you lass, " he held out a hand and Pan reached out to shake it, "If any of the sailors, or anything on the boat gives you trouble, you come straight to me, you hear?"

"Thank you, captain."

"Would it be alright if you told me your name?"

"It is…" she hesitated, extremely uncomfortable with the questions, and disliking the necessity to lie, "You are to call me Samantha."

"But your name, lass?"

She looked around as if to see if anyone was looking and then realized she was being stupid. She could have hurt herself for her blasted honesty, but how desperately she wanted to trust people. 

"My name is Pan… but please do not…"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

When she stepped out of the cabin confusion set in. _Well… that certainly was the oddest encounter… but the captain did come across as a sincere old man… _She looked around the deck for Trunks, and there was no sign of him. Letting her shoulders droop, Pan wondered how she could handle a whole moon of this… their first day at sea and it was already unbearable.

She knew she should be the first to break the silence. It would cost her much pride, she was certain, but pride was a selfish thing. This was no time to be selfish. She could surely sacrifice her pride for the greater good. Closing her eyes, a hand went to the pendant at her neck. She would sacrifice much on this journey… but the results would be worth it, would they not? It was undeniable. She must suffer now… no pain, no gain. 

With that in mind, she opened her eyes and sought out Trunks. 

*                                       *                                         *

Sickness. Ah, it was brilliant. The young ones were bored, were they? Two fortnights alone upon a ship, with nothing to do… and with the distance between them increasing if anything. Vegeta's fingers slid over the page. A curse meant for one's worst enemy. He smiled. _Pain can be all the greater when it is not yours. Sometimes another's suffering can establish itself within you tenfold. _

Now he frowned. The part of black magic that he found most inconvenient was the ritual and pomp involved. Besides the humiliation of actually chanting the incantations, and the disgusting knowledge that he, a warrior, had degraded himself to the means of a warlock… he also needed to light candles and find little objects, which rather bothered him. However, it was necessary. It was the extent of action he could take from the nether regions of the world.

Retrieving the black candle that he had grown so accustomed to using in his interference in his son's life, he struck a match and lit it. Now holding out a sketch of the boy that he had drawn, he held out the candle over it, and with a grunt, he dripped the candle wax upon the picture in random places. Then, as instructed, he visualized the wax burning sores into the boy's body.

For a second his yearning to stop this torture was so strong he nearly set the burning flame of the candle upon the wretched pages of the spell book. Kami, how it would satisfy the warrior within him to watch that book burn… but no. He had set out to do something and he would finish it. He let coldness fill his insides with emptiness as he went back to his visualizations. Then he slowly began his preparatory chant as instructed in the book. He had to say this before casting each spell, and had almost memorized it. It was written in a language he did not understand, but the translations were written beside it. He spoke them both, three times, as was instructed for most spells.

_Expugno Lumen, Nillus Lux,  
Vis Levis, Luciens Nux_

_We Extinguish the Light,  
We Render it's Death,  
Violent Light, Light is Dead_

Drawing a breath he visualized his son in the throes of agony as he chanted the words of the spell. 

_As I do this candle spell  
Bring my son three nights of hell  
Candle black, black as night  
Bring him pains of flesh tonight  
Lesions on his skin will grow  
Afflict him with a painful blow  
Sores and pain afflict him now  
for three nights he'll wonder how  
Dukes of darkness, Kings of hell  
Smite mine son, bring him hell  
when three nights of pain have past  
Make him well, well at last._

            Repeating the spell two times, Vegeta closed the book, glad for that disgrace to be over, snuffed the candle, and let his mind drift. These spells took his energy. It was as if each one made him feel weaker and more tired. He did not understand it… but he felt exhausted. Picking up the dark tome, he walked towards his bed and placed it beneath his pillow for safekeeping. Unfastening the sword from his belt, he lay it beside him where his wife once lay. He had almost forgotten what it was like to _not_ sleep alone in a cold hard bed… No matter. He did not require such frivolities. Getting comfortable, Vegeta promptly descended into slumber. 

What he did not notice as he slept soundly was the swirl of darkness that was slowly overtaking his room. Flames licked at the bedposts, curling up and around them in a most peculiar manner, and jagged large pointed crystals of ice ripped apart the silk canopy draped around the bed. The man slept on, a deep dreamless sleep, while that which had been inside him for so long finally manifested itself in his surroundings…

*                                       *                                         *

_A strong egoism is a protection against disease, but in the last resort we must begin to love in order that we may not fall ill, and must fall ill if, in consequence of frustration, we cannot love.___

**_Sigmund Freud_**_ (1856–1939), Austrian psychiatrist. _

She was surprised to not find him there. Her eyes scanned the cabin in frustration. Where else could he be? She had looked everywhere else… she had come here last because it was the most likely place for him to be. Purposely delayed heading here because she dreaded communicating with the man… suddenly, pausing her mind's fretting, her ears harkened to a sound that sounded like…

A frown spread over her face at the noise and she walked to the door of the small adjoining room to their cabin. Flinging the door open so wide and so forcefully that it nearly flew off its hinges, Pan withheld a sight that made her gasp aloud. King Trunks was leaning over the basin and retching like there was no tomorrow.

"Sweet Dende… Trunks, are you dying?" she demanded to know.

He groaned in response and tried to answer her, but was interrupted by another bout of nausea. If Pan hadn't been watching his back convulse in spasms as he heaved up the contents of his stomach, she would have denied the likelihood of it having happened. The man was power incarnate… and had always been so in Pan's eyes. Despite his character flaws, he had never been insufficient in strength or health. She knew right away that something was very wrong.

A shiver ran through her, and the mornings occurrences slipped from her mind temporarily as this new obstacle completely occupied her thoughts. _This is not a natural occurrence… by no means is this natural! I refuse to believe that any virus, any sickness, could distress Trunks so terribly… oh, Kami… it cannot be… _Pan's mouth opened slightly. She stood for a single disbelieving moment and then anger poured through her… _No… no, not this Vegeta…_

She didn't have time to sort out her thoughts as Trunks began to collapse at the knees and her body sprung into action. She moved to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and dragged him upright, using her own body to support him as he continued to vomit. When there was finally nothing left in his stomach, he leaned back against her weakly, feeling more humiliated than he ever had in his entire life. He knew that if she were to let go of him he'd crumple to the floor like a corpse. 

Pan was bewildered and angered beyond words by the fact that Vegeta had to be behind Trunks' sudden misery. She could barely get a hold of her feelings toward Vegeta at the moment… but she also knew that Trunks was suffering, an unsettling thought, and she pushed all accusations of Vegeta out of her mind for the time being, she gave all her attention to the sick king. Rubbing her hand against his stomach to soothe it's turmoil, she tried to jest with him:

"Saiyans aren't supposed to get sick, you know."

He groaned and shifted his weight away from her, his ego shattered, struggling futilely and painfully, "Release me!"

Her tightened grip around him when she realized that he was too weak to move independently.

"Hush, Trunks, you're costing yourself precious energy."

Reluctantly, he stilled, and let the fight go out of him. Pan cringed inwardly thinking what a blow this was to his pride. She'd come down intending to let go of _her_ pride… and how quick the tables had turned. To have anyone see him in this condition… _thinking like this will get me nowhere. I can't pity him.  I need to be his strength now. _Pan spoke firmly, "Trunks, you need to lie down."

"I am no child! Leave me be…" he protested angrily, gritting back pain.

"You need to lie down," she repeated.

He didn't respond, and she took it for submission. She knew it would be beyond undignified to drag him into the bedroom, but it needed to be done. She considered tossing him over her shoulder, but she knew it might cause him more torment… so pulling his arm over her shoulders, and putting her own arm around him, grasping him firmly, she made it look as if she was helping him walk towards the bed, which was far from the case, since she supported _all_ of his weight. When they reached the bed, she turned and lay him out as gently as possible, first his upper body, followed by his legs. Pulling one of the sheets off of her top bunk, she ripped it apart and then sat on the little space there was beside him on the bed and looked at him uneasily. His appearance chilled her to the bone.

 Trunks looked a lot more like the corpse that he felt like than the king that he was. As he lay in bed, his head spinning, his body a burning mass of pain, he looked up at Pan and saw the worry in her eyes as she mopped his brow that was likely dripping in sweat from his fever. He couldn't really tell, he couldn't feel much above the sting of both his sickness and humiliation. Never in his life had he been sick. It was true what she said, saiyans did not fall ill. He choked on his own shame. Never in his life had he ever felt at the mercy of another so completely.

He'd been beaten to the point of death before. He had faced countless battle wounds… but that was the way it was. Battle was something he lived for, and he relished every second of it. A wound gained in battle was one worth having… but this! This was… unspeakable. It was NOT the way to go. Trunks couldn't move… the simplest movements, like swallowing and blinking his eyes had become grueling tasks… he felt like he was going to pass into another world. He couldn't protect Pan from whoever was after her while laid up like this. He couldn't protect himself. He doubted he could lift his arm much less wield a sword. His strength was completely drained. _I'm useless, _he thought in disgust, closing his eyes, feeling as though he'd been conquered and subdued.

"You are not," Pan said, with attempted indignation, and he hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud. He couldn't tell the difference anyway."Even great warriors and kings get sick sometimes."

"Give me… an example…" he challenged, and even to himself, his voice sounded as raspy as sandpaper. Pan's hand stroked his temple absently as she spoke. It was calming, and combined with her comforting voice… it didn't matter what the hell she was saying, as long as he could listen to her talk he knew he wouldn't die right there and then… 

"…contracted a most peculiar heart virus. It was the same year you were born, in fact. Trunks are you listening to me? Don't answer if it pains you to do so. Kami, look at you! Godammit, how could this happen…  and so fast… Anyway, your mom cured Goku... I wish she was here now, she was so good with administering medications. She could have you better in minutes. She should be here… she will be here. We'll wish her back, alright Trunks? Soon too. She'll take care of you if you ever fall ill again. I'm certain that won't happen though. I'm sorry, I've digressed haven't I? My point is, or was, that kings and great warriors do get sick."

She nodded in satisfaction and frowning, touched Trunks' freezing cold hand. She was so rattled by his condition that she had to try hard not to babble on continuously about garbage like an idiot. _Vegeta…_ she seethed inwardly for a moment, and closed her eyes briefly. Pan bit her lip and decided to contemplate the reasons behind this afterwards. For now she would take care of Trunks to the best of her ability…

"Pan…" he managed to cough out, and it looked as if that one word had taken great effort. Her surprise for the intensity of his illness registered clearly on her face and he noted it as he continued, "I'm sorry for…"

"I forgive you, " she said cutting him off intentionally, "Don't waste your energy speaking."

"Listen to me," he croaked, frowning at his laboured words, "I'm sorry for what… happened this morning and also… for getting sick… I don't know how the hell this happened…"

"There's no need to apologize…" she said quietly, because Trunks suddenly looked like Goten, lying on the bed, speaking his last words, leaving her…

His frown deepened when he saw how his condition was affecting Pan. Her uneasiness and agitation were visible, although there were sometimes two of her… and both appeared blurred and distorted… he tried to put some strength and conviction into his words, and speak like the King of Vegeta that everyone feared, "I made you a promise, Pan... Now I want you to make me that same promise to me. If I should die before we reach that seventh dragonball…"

Her brow creased, and she was enraged as she spoke, "You are not going to die, do you hear me? Damn you Trunks! Don't think like that… but if it makes you feel better, more secure, then yes, I promise to wish your family back. And your dead ass too. But don't think that means you can go and die on me. Seriously Trunks, this illness isn't meant to be life-threatening. That I know."

"Meant to be…?" he questioned then was surprised by a sudden excruciating pain in his arm. He clutched at it and trailed off in speech. The implication of what she'd said wasn't lost on him but his pain seemed to block it out as another thought suddenly came to him, "You had better not get… so near to me… you could catch whatever I…"

"No, " she shook her head, "I will not catch your illness. Do not worry about me, and try to get some rest… holy shit!"

The last comment had been made because she noticed the huge…thing…on his arm. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before, oozing blood from several lacerations, and it was obviously extremely painful. In visible anger she questioned.

"Trunks, do you have any more of these…these… _sores _on your body?"

"…Sores?" he groaned, closing his eyes, knowing it must be severe, although he couldn't exactly raise his head to look at himself or raise any part of his body into his line of view. He barely had the energy to breathe and even that hurt. _So _this_ is karma. Yes, I do deserve this. But isn't this a bit intense…? Well, if the universe thinks that this balances out the pain that I've caused others, then by all means, let me suffer. Let me be brought down to this level. Let me be humiliated, degraded, let me be…_

"Trunks?" she prodded, wondering if he'd slipped off to sleep.

He realized he hadn't answered her question and smiled in spite of himself, "Pan… I can barely feel my body… it's all just pain, pain everywhere… I can't tell the sores… from the aches from… the random suddenly inflamed organs and…"

She suddenly began laughing. Threw her head back and laughed until there were tears of mirth in her eyes. He was startled by the unexpected show of insensitivity, he'd never thought she could be so callous to take pleasure in another's pain. However then she spoke and he understood, "This is truly ridiculous."

"Aye," he rasped out, allowing himself a small painful smile as well. The situation was indeed humorous. It was most pathetic, in fact…One second he'd been trying to murder her, the next he was rendered useless by sickness like never before and she was taking care of him like he was a child… wiping his forehead… telling him to rest. It was disgusting. 

_Damn, I'm thirsty_, his thoughts shifted suddenly.His mouth was dry and throat was in agonizing pain… it felt like he was choking on a column of fire and the flames were consuming his insides, slowly, crackling inside his head, licking behind his eyes… he thirsted for water, to douse the flames of anguish, like never before in his life. _I cannot ask for water. That's not a king ordering a subject, that's a sickly invalid begging for help. I cannot believe I've been reduced so… this is the most compromising situation I've ever been in… one I fear I'll rise out of. _

Pan suddenly, on an impulse dropped to her knees beside the bed and retrieved the sheepskin that they had filled with the spring water. 

"Open your mouth, " she requested, holding the water to his lips. He did so with little hesitation and she angled it slightly to let it trickle down his throat. 

It felt like heaven. How he wanted to pour all the contents of that skin down his throat, in a cascading waterfall of refreshing cool water! Trunks frowned when she removed the water, but then he realized her reasoning. He couldn't stomach too much water… he wouldn't be able to keep it down… he then frowned again at his inability to tell if he was thinking or speaking, "Did I… ask for water?"

"No… " confusion was clear on her face, "Weren't you thirsty?"

"Not really, but thank you," he lied and turned his head away from her.

She studied him for a moment, "You should sleep, Trunks. A peaceful, deep, painless slumber."

"It's not even midday yet, " he said, with a deathly look that told her exactly what he thought of her treating him like a child. 

"Make yourself sleep, or I will," she said, threatening him with his own previous actions, and making a fist for good measure. 

"You wouldn't."

"Shall we test that theory?" she asked with an extra-sweet smile.

He grunted in response, but closed his eyes. Before long he was asleep, and Pan was left to her rage.

"Vegeta…" she whispered beneath her breath, so Trunks wouldn't awaken, then resorted to a silent fury. _Vegeta, you miserable bastard! _She felt like smashing something large and valuable.Pan looked at the sleeping man, and shook her head in disbelief. _What will this achieve? What the hell could you be trying to accomplish!? _For once in her life, Pan was at a loss for comprehension. _This is all so strange. How does he have so much power? I don't understand… the arrow, the wolf, the excessive guilt, the dreams, Trunks trying to kill me, Trunks falling ill… it's all similar to what Goten has done, the way he's spoken to me now and then, and father too… but Vegeta's way is so much darker and more… physical, powerful, and…  interfering! I don't understand it at all._

_Perhaps that is what bothers me most. One fears the unknown, and what could be more unknown than this…? Oh Goten… I wish I wasn't involved in such things… Vegeta really does have the power to end everything, doesn't he? What happens to The Kingdom of Vegeta if something happens to Trunks? What will I need to do then…? What about if something happens to me? What will happen to the world then? _

Pan's closed her eyes as she willed herself to stop thinking of the possibilities of each worst case scenario… but wasn't this the perfect setup? They were alone on a little boat in big waters. Anything could happen and there was no one to help… well there was that little old captain… no, he could not help… this was beyond his power… beyond Pan's power… and Trunks lay incapacitated... though it was well beyond his power, even at its best, as well.  

A groan coming from the resting saiyan brought her mind back to the present. His face bore an aggrieved expression, even in his slumber, and she wished she could ease his suffering. Looking down at the ripped bed sheet in her hands, she walked into the chamber with the basin and soaked a few of the strips thoroughly. Returning to Trunks, she folded and lay one of the cold wet makeshift cloths upon his forehead. 

She used another to clean the blood off the inflamed skin on his arm, and one to wrap it. Wincing, she wondered what the rest of his body looked like right now. For once, the thought wasn't at all appealing… and for the first time since she'd seen him retching she allowed real fear to register within her. _What if Vegeta himself doesn't thoroughly understand the way that things work amongst the dead? What if… what if he accidentally harms Trunks beyond reconciliation? What if these powers of his warp completely out of control… I'll be living in a nightmare… and even if he manages to kill me, I'm sure he'll be able to make my afterlife hell as well, and for all eternity. Ooh, I think that's a pun...afterlife… hell…  that would be funny if I was in a different situation. Dende-dammit, Pan, calm yourself. _

_Calm, huh? I'm finding it difficult. Maybe if I occupied myself with taking care of Trunks… Yes, I must find some way to restrain from thinking… and I'm sure that I can keep myself busy playing doctor. That's it then… Bulma-san, how I wish I had your talents. _She growled in frustration, but then a knock sounded upon the door, drawing her attention.

It was a hollow sounding noise… and it locked her limbs immobile with paranoia for a moment. So many bad things had been happening. _Calm yourself, _her mind then repeated, angrily, but she walked to the pile of weapons and looked down at it. Deciding not to make the same mistake she had in the morning, she picked up the black velvet lined case containing two small sais belonging to Trunks, and extracted the weapons, quickly fastening them beneath the bodice of her dress. Her dagger was chipped from the morning and Trunks couldn't protect himself. She needed to be extra careful. She was the last line of defence. 

Walking to the door she grasped the handle and opened it. There stood the young deckhand from earlier, looking happy, energetic, and innocent as a child: which of course, he was. Pan's hands and feet relaxed from their stance, although not totally, and emotional pain shot through her like a flaming arrow. It was only a child... she had rushed to grab weapons and nearly panicked because of an innocent child. Pan forced a small half smile to greet the boy, but in the back of her mind it registered just how sad she had become. Just how defensive and untrusting war had caused her to be. 

"The cap'n says to tell you that we be sailing on strong trade winds," the boy declared. He couldn't have been more than 11 or 12.

"Ah!" Pan said lightly, knowing this meant that they were sailing faster. Suddenly she had a sick feeling that told her there was more to it than that. This child would have to become the bringer of bad news, as it inevitably was. She feigned a lack of understanding, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Aye!" said the boy enthusiastically, "The trade winds be blowing us well to the west, making this trip shorter. The hardest part of the trip is getting south enough to avoid those strong westerlies. Funny thing is that the cap'n says we still be at 40 degrees north latitude. He must've made a mistake in the navigatin'. Y'know his eyes be gettin' old and…"

The smile had disappeared from Pan's face. She knew that the trade winds started below 30 degrees latitude. More foul play, no doubt, "Thank you for telling me. What is your name?"

"Mortimer," said the boy proudly, and Pan couldn't help but smile as he continued, "It means still waters. The cap'n is me grandpa and he said to name me so 'cause it brings good luck to take me along on the ship. As long as I'm around, me grandpa says we will never be in danger."

"Then I am glad you're around, Mortimer," said Pan with a chuckle, holding out her hand to shake the boy's, "My name is Pan."

The boy's eyes widened as he shook her hand, "You must be named after the King of Chikyuu!"

Looking thoughtful for a second she concluded with a nod, "I must be."

"That sure is an honor," the boy said, nodding, "Grandpa says… I mean, the cap'n says that the King of Chikyuu has a heart of gold. Anyway, I must be off to swab the decks. It's my special job."

He dashed off and Pan closed the door behind him. She stood with her hand on the handle for a second, the heart of gold compliment lost on her as his previous words rang through her mind. _The trade winds be blowing us well to the west… Funny thing is that the cap'n says we still be at 40 degrees north latitude… _an acute feeling of dread washed over her. She released the handle and turned around. The porthole was directly within her line of view. She walked towards it, her eyes fixed on the water that the boat was now treading swiftly. Her hand unconsciously went to the pendant at her neck. Pan continued to stand like that, transfixed, until she heard a sound unfamiliar to her ears. It was Trunks moaning in agony.

Biting her lip she moved over to the sleeping saiya-jin, and stood over him. Everything was happening so fast. She closed her eyes tightly as the sound of his moans washed over her, echoing inside her. She knew they would haunt her someday in a nightmare, with or without help from Vegeta. 

Opening her eyes, she took a seat on the bed and took his hand into hers, stroking it in what she hoped was a soothing manner, then placed her hand on his shoulder and applied a gentle reassuring pressure. She sat like that until his moaning ceased, and then she removed her hands, got up and looked down at him helplessly. Frowning, she thought to herself, _what can I do to help him? How long will Vegeta keep him like this? What will happen next? What can I do to prevent it…?_

Taking a step back, she suddenly knew the answer. She could do nothing to prevent what was to come. She could not anticipate Vegeta's next move, could not foresee the next hand that she would be dealt, and certainly, she could not fearfully await the events that would follow. She must not live in fear… she must live in hope, that was the only way she would be victorious. That was the Son way. 

As wave after wave of attacks, stratagem, and hatred were thrown at her, she could only ready and prepare herself, mentally and physically, not to retaliate, but to absorb… to suffocate the evil with righteousness. To consume and envelop the assaulting lick of Vegeta's malevolence, as water does to fire. 

Retrieving her leather belt and her father's sword, she fastened the belt around her midsection. Holding the weapon out horizontally in both hands, she lowered her forehead to touch it in a gesture of respect, sealing the silent bond between herself and the weapon. She then threaded the scabbard through the belt. She needed to be very strong, very skillful, primed for a physical and mental battle of both muscle wits and heart. So many people were counting on her. She glanced over at Trunks momentarily.  

Widening her stance in the middle of the room, she withdrew the sword as she simultaneously took a step forward. Then, stretching her arm out to the right, she drew the sword overhead, and placing her left hand upon the hilt, swiveled it and cut through the air until the tip of it was at eye level. Then she turned around completely, drawing the sword over head again and cutting down to eye level once more. Then moving her left hand to hold the scabbard, she pivoted the sword so that the blade faced downwards, and held it slightly to the side. Bringing her feet together, closing her stance, she moved her wrist in a fluid motion, the blade of the sword stopping an inch from her opposite shoulder. She then pulled the sword downwards, along the mouth of the scabbard and inserted it in another swift stealthy motion. Leaving her hand upon the hilt for a long moment, she finally removed it. 

_I will be ready…_

Pan continued to execute several different sword katas, with increasing speed and strength, drawing and re-sheathing the sword hundreds of times. After some time her arms were burning, and she welcomed the pain. She was so focused that she didn't notice Trunks open his eyes and slowly turn his head to watch her. The sound of the blade slicing the air was music to his ears, and watching her move was like a painting come to life. He forgot his pain.

 Looking at her, he felt like the world was suddenly a lot more simple than it seemed to be. There was beauty in it again. A beauty he'd forfeited long ago, when just a child. Life was exhilarating once more. Life… each breath worth taking. He made the decision right there and then, on what felt rather like his deathbed, that he would venture to make sure that things changed… he would bring beauty and happiness back to the world, make them feel the way he felt when he watched this woman and her sword. He also made the decision that he would never let her be taken away from him. 

_I'm not going to die. _

He decided that he couldn't possibly die. Not now anyway. He had to live for Pan's sake at least. He would show what she represented for him to the world. He would correct all the world's wrongs. He saw the determination in her eyes as she sliced her sword through an imaginary attacker. Probably one of his men. Trunks suddenly saw them. The imaginary attackers Pan was fighting off. 

Perhaps it was delirium due to the sickness. Perhaps it was the wild imagination of the young boy buried within him… but suddenly as she flung her sword around her head, cutting through the air, he saw them. Hundreds of attackers coming at her from all directions, and she was alone in the middle of a sea of fire, fighting them off valiantly. Trunks tried to get up to help her, but he couldn't, he couldn't move. There were chains tying him to the ground and he couldn't break free. He tried to scream her name but his mouth was gagged. 

The attackers didn't stop attacking Pan, and Trunks lay there helpless. They seemed to spring out of the fire, one after the other, in a never-ending flow of hatred. Pan stood there calm and unwavering, deflecting the blows she couldn't see, but Trunks could as clear as day, as the men charged at her in a mad frenzy with looks of uncontrollable rage upon their faces. 

Every single one of them looked like his father.

Whew, that's finally over with! I know that was one heck of a long wait for this chapter and I sincerely apologize and hope it was even remotely worth it. I sort of stretched things out unintentionally. I wasn't planning for Trunks to get sick, but I decided to try it out. I hope you enjoyed it… and I will endeavor to get the next one out sooner, you guys really deserve it for keeping interest in the story for so long. Thank you, and I mean _thank you_, for the lovely reviews, I value them as much as I do the air I breathe. One can never have too much air, can they?


	19. Some Stormy Weather

Loud Silence ch.19

Upon request of a reviewer I need to go over the directions. Here's a quick crash course on the geography of Loud Silence! WAIT! Man! I just realized…. If this story was a book, I could have a map in the beginning with little markings like "Kingdom of Chikyuu", "Kingdom of Vegeta", "Village by the Sea", etc.!!! You know, like in the Narnia books… or the Phantom Tollbooth… well, just a thought… In fact I think I WILL draw a map! YES! Capital idea, *pats self on back*. Okay! Hereee we go:   

  www. geocities.com /pan_hope_nvs/ Maps.htm

(By the way, there are spaces in there you need to get rid of, wouldn't appear on ff.net if I didn't put the spaces -.-)

 Hmm, this is going to help, I think. It's helping me visualize it all... Wow. I feel, like, so original and innovative. I bet EVERYONE will start drawing maps for their stories now. 'Cause I'm cool! No, j/k, sorry folks. 

Now onward to chapter 19, lets get a move on! 

-PanHopeNvs

The realization of who the attackers were was suddenly overshadowed by the fact that they were fading to black, and so was Pan. He struggled harder against the chains, struggled to raise himself off the ground, and he couldn't. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, and opening them, he tried to bring everything into a clearer focus, but couldn't. The flames were about to swallow Pan now …

"Pan, the fire! Move away from the fire!" he shouted in a panic and the last thing he managed to make out was her pausing in her fighting, and turning to look at him in surprise and fear at the tone of his voice, with his name on her lips. Then everything went black, but he heard her voice lingering through the darkness…

"Trunks…?" the voice seemed to wash over him, there were footsteps and he could hear her moving closer… pain coursed through his body and his head ached, and he suddenly remembered his sickness and wondered if he was dreaming. This was certainly a strange dream. He wanted to wake up. 

"What is wrong, Trunks?" she questioned again, her voice slicing through the silent obscurity. She sounded very awake, and very worried. He suddenly wondered if he was so weak that he couldn't lift his eyelids open: hence the darkness. The thought made him frown the deepest frown that had ever been frowned, and it sure did hurt to do so.

"I can't… open my eyes…" he muttered, disgusted at himself.

She let out a breath and it sounded as if someone had socked her in the gut. He wondered what was wrong until she spoke, slowly, "Trunks…"

"What?" he snapped, gritting his teeth. He hated that she had to see him like this. He wondered if she was going to say something pitying. Something mocking. He braced himself for it. 

"Your eyes _are_ open."

*   

"Don't play games with me! Chikyuu-jin bitch… what have you done to me?! What have you DONE to me?! You've poisoned me haven't you? You've cursed me!" he snarled, struggling to lift his arm to feel his face and not getting it very far off the bed before it sent tidal waves of pain through his shoulder and he dropped it. 

"It must be the fever. You must be temporarily blind…" she ignored his senseless rambling and walked towards him. She'd said the word he'd been most afraid of and he wanted to hurt her for it.

"I AM _NOT_ BLIND! Dammit! DAMMIT!" he yelled, and his throat so raw that the last 'dammit' had simply been a croak. He felt her hand lift something from his forehead, a cloth perhaps, and replace it with her hand. She murmured an oath, but when she spoke the words were not angry, instead they bore a forced calm.

"Trunks you're burning up and bathed in sweat…"

"Get the hell away from me!" he growled out and then silently hoped that she didn't, because he knew that if she stopped talking he'd go insane surrounded by darkness and silence. If she stayed he'd drown in humiliation. Either way…

"I've seen this happen before. A couple years ago, you had your army attack us from the south. We had to send soldiers from the north in and they weren't accustomed to dealing with all the mosquitoes and a good many of them came down with fevers. That's the only reason you won that war, because our men died off of fever. I remember their symptoms well. Some of them went blind, and had sores and rashes on their bodies, sort of like you…"

Pan grimaced at the memory that came flooding back. She had been about 15 years old. It was a sickening thing for her then, and to this day she still couldn't come to terms with that defeat. It had been a grave mistake on her and Goten's part. They should have surrendered, and waited for the right opportunity… but instead they had decided to fight and had suffered great losses of both men and land to the Vegetans. The Chikyuu-jins living there still warred with the Vegetans that occupied the area… and the soldiers from the north that had come to rescue them lay in mass graves, their blood mingling with that of the southern soldiers.

They had been bleeding from their noses, mouths, eyes, and even through places in their skin because of the intensity of those fevers. Goten had died of internal bleeding, Pan reminded herself. She wondered if it was some sort of fairness, that Trunks would die from external bleeding due to the fever like her men had on the battlefield, in payment for what he had done to Goten… _NO!_ She told herself furiously, _Trunks is a changed…well, changing man, Goten and I bear no ill will for him… he doesn't deserve such a fate… revenge is a fruitless thing to seek… only forgiveness bears crop_. 

She directed her thoughts back to her troops. Many of them had suffered madness in their last days, and Pan had tried to the best of her ability to give the men hope and keep them fighting for their lives… but few recovered from the fevers, and those that did were not all completely recovered. He could not know, she decided. Trunks could not know the severity of his illness. As long as he believed he could recover, he would.

"However you are nowhere _near _as ill as they were, Trunks. I'm just telling you this so you know that I know how to deal with your illness. It's nothing new to me. You will get better soon enough. Just put your trust in me and your faith in yourself."

Another memory hit her, one of the men praying to Kami and Dende for deliverance from their sickness, moaning and praying for help, for health, for the strength to defend their kingdom. Suddenly angered, Pan wondered why the gods never helped. They just sat up there on their little lookout, while Mr. Popo took care of the garden. Putting faith in gods was done out of insecurity, to make up for one's weaknesses and unfulfilled desires, she surmised. So little faith people had in themselves… 

_I'm being unfair, _she realized, _the people need their gods… but for people like Trunks and I… we need to understand that the only miracles that are going to happen are ones that we work hard to bring about ourselves. _

"Trunks," she spoke gently but firmly, sitting on his bed again and leaning over him, "Try to keep a clear head on. I want you to make a real effort to get better; it will take a lot of willpower, which I know you have. You mustn't succumb to this, don't let it defeat you."

_Such a Son thing to say, _he thought to himself, then it hit him, as he was reminded of the Sons: "You have senzu beans! Give me… the senzu beans…"

Her face lit up, and she began to madly fumble for the pouch. Finally she found it and pulled a bean out and placed it to his lips, "Here."

He chewed on it and felt a sudden surge of energy, but it was gone as soon as it came, "It's… not working…"

"Of course not…" Pan said disappointedly, and she realized that a senzu bean probably couldn't overpower the strength of whatever Vegeta had done… she frowned, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said, and then he let out a breath, "I'm sorry for calling you names just now… you must understand… I was enraged…"

"Yes, you're handling this as well as you possibly could," she was then struck by a thought, "What fire, Trunks?"

"Fire…? Oh… there was… you were…" his expression went blanker than an unwritten page as he realized he had in all probability been delirious. Pan closed her own eyes when she couldn't bear the sight of seeing those divine blue eyes of his stare into oblivion; so sightless, detached, and colder than ever before. She shivered. 

"Are you cold?" he asked in surprise, because he was so hot from the fever that he would have stripped off his clothes and jumped into the ocean to cool off, were he able to move. 

Pan was a bit taken aback that he had felt her shiver, the subtlest movement, when she wasn't even touching him. She then smiled in realization, and gave him what she hoped was some good news, "Trunks you just reminded me of something. The soldiers that did survive the fever, and recovered from their blindness displayed signs of more advanced battle senses than the rest of soldiers. They were practically saiya-jin in hearing! Imagine that. Now make a saiya-jin blind for a little while… gee, it's amazing that you felt me shiver just now. I'm beginning to think that maybe this sickness will sharpen your senses to an unheard of peak."

She was pleased to see a smile tug at the corners of his lips and it was all the encouragement she needed to continue, "No one will ever be able to whisper behind your back or pickpocket you… as if they already were, but you know what I mean. Why, if we ever do have a fight to the death, I'm sure that this will work to your advantage. Hmm, that can't be fair. In fact I'm tempted to tie a cloth around my own eyes until you regain your vision so that we're on equal playing ground."

He let out a burst of laughter and then winced with the pain that it caused. She immediately was worried that she had injured him with her meager attempt at comedy and was about to apologize when he spoke, startling her with his rapidly developing intuition, "Don't you… dare act contrite, the laugh was worth… the pain. I now have something to look forward to… through my illness."

"What's that?" she inquired.

"Fighting you to the death with my superior senses."

She had never been happier to hear him express his wishes to kill her. She had honestly believed for a while that the sickness had crushed his spirit, but as long as he wanted to kill her, or could joke about it, he was alright. Pan felt like singing, but instead she got up and stood over him. There was no way she was going to let him slip away again…

"What are you thinking?" he asked, as if he could hear the wheels turning in her head. She only smiled, and from the apprehensive look on his face she would say he could tell she was scheming. He seemed to be able to feel her every movement and read her every thought, but it didn't rattle her too much.

"Trunks, have you ever heard of hydrotherapy?"

"No, is it painful?"

"Perhaps it will be. It's a technique the physicians used on my men in an attempt to rid them of their fever."

"This sounds painful."

She held back a smile because she feared he'd be able to sense it, and kept her face very serious, "Well, Trunks, you're just going to have to put your trust in me."

"Alright… what does this… hydrotherapy entail?"

"Well, you see, the patient is required to strip himself of clothing…"

"Excuse me?" he choked.

"Ah, that's right, you aren't able. I'll take care of that for you, then."

"Pan… on normal circumstances… I'd be more than happy to oblige… but…" the expression on his face was priceless.

"Trunks, you aren't afraid that I'll take advantage of your delicate condition now, are you?" she said, feigning hurt.

Perhaps it was the way she said "delicate condition" so mockingly that caused Trunks to growl like an angry saiya-jin. She feasted on his reaction like a starving man upon a meat. Although his eyes were sightless, they were full of anger and she reveled in it for a moment.

"Hydrotherapy is, quite simply, and in this particular situation, a sponge bath with cold water. It's meant to lower your body temperature and rid you of the fever. It will get rid of the perspiration you're soaked in as well… speaking of which, you're supposed to drink lots of water to replace the minerals you've sweated out. Anyway, I'll get your treatment ready and you'll be cooled down in no time."

Trunks, after listening to her lecture, spoke, "Your Chikyuu-jin physicians are demented."

She frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"If they think that… you putting your hands all over me is going to… cool me down… they're sadly mistaken."

It was Pan who laughed then, and she was grateful, relieved, and truly happy to know that Trunks was in a state of mind stable enough to throw dirty jokes at her. She went to get some cold water out of the adjacent room and as soon as he felt her leave, Trunks gave in to the surge of pain that had been building up within him.

It hit him like the hooves of a thousand powerful stallions trampling him while in a frenzied gallop into battle, but he managed to clench his fists, grit his teeth, and not even utter the shallowest of gasps. No, he couldn't make a sound. He couldn't let Pan see the amount of torment that he really was in… not anymore… the last thing he had seen before his word went black was a look in her eyes that he'd never seen in anyone else's ever before. Fear… he was accustomed to seeing fear… but this was not fear _of_ him… it was fear _for_ him.

He realized that the weak, delirious, defeated state that he was rendered in was as unhealthy for her as it was for himself, if not more so. The thought had occurred to him that the person who wanted her dead was now trying to get to her through him. He would not allow that to happen. Physically, he wasn't much of an obstacle at the moment, but if he could merely keep both of their fighting spirits alive…

A humourless smile fell upon his face as he battled another bout of pain. Her attempts to make his blindness seem like an advantage were what had made him realize how hard she was trying to cheer him up, and what had caused him to cooperate. She was right about his senses improving too. He was certain that if he ever did get his sight back he'd appreciate it much more than he ever had before. Trunks thought ruefully how lame that was. The old cliché of not missing the water until the well ran dry came to mind. 

More pain caught him off guard and sent him headfirst into a battle for consciousness. _Hydrotherapy, _he suddenly remembered, and realized that he could never last through Pan's hydrotherapy without letting on that he was in considerable agony. Although slightly regretful that he had to miss out on such a thing, he was more than grateful that he didn't have to suffer through it all the while restraining himself from showing any sign of pain, wearing a poker face. Even kings have their limits, he thought as he gave up the fight and let his mind plunge into the same darkness he'd been staring into.

Pan walked into the room carrying a bucket filled with cold water, and she noticed Trunks fast asleep, or so it appeared because there was a hint of a smile on his face. She knew better. She was glad that he was unconscious because hydrotherapy was going to be as embarrassing for her as it was painful for him. She rolled up her sleeves with an expression of chagrin on her face. 

*

Vegeta awoke from his slumber with a start. He sat upright in the bed, and his jaw worked but no sound came out of his mouth. His eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings and his heart started pounding. A drop of sweat collected at his temple and ran down the contours of his face in a trickle, slipping over his cheekbone and into the corner of his mouth. It had a salty flavor. It was what snapped his mind into thinking. One word came to mind.

_Hell._

Vegeta's hand went beside him and paused in midair as he lowered it, almost expecting it to touch Bulma's warm flesh, but knowing it wouldn't as it descended to the cool hilt of his sword. His hand closed around it, gripping it so tightly that the diamond adornments dug into the palm of his hand. He dragged it closer to himself as another hand reached under his pillow for the book that he hated so, but relied upon for victory… 

A sudden motion registered in his peripheral vision and he managed to unsheathe his sword and fling it up to defend himself from whatever was coming at him, causing the assailant to be sliced into two. The colour drained from his face when he saw that it has been an onslaught of flames… flames shaped into a narrow twisted helix with what appeared to be a head and fangs… It was a snake made out of fire. Vegeta noticed that there were four of these thick bodied snakes curled around his bedposts. He also noticed that the one he had sliced into halves had reformed itself. He noticed, thirdly that they each had a set of two tiny eyes that were completely empty, dark holes that led deep down into nothingness.  The snakes all opened their mouths simultaneously and a long tongue of flames slid out of each, and licked at the air menacingly. The tongues then withdrew back into their mouths and the snakes spoke in a single nauseatingly hospitable voice:

"_Welcome to the Home for Infinite Losers, Vegeta."_

Vegeta shivered violently although the flames were causing his body a downpour of sweat. He finally found his own voice.

"How have I come to be here?" he asked.

"It was," responded one of the snakes, with a voice like a blade cutting through Vegeta's heart, "your wife's decision."

"Your wife's decision," echoed another snake, twisting the blade. 

"Bulma's decision," another confirmed, and now Vegeta could feel the invisible blade being pulled out slowly.

"Bulma," the last stated, and the blade was thrust in again.

"Bulma," they whispered in a raspy unison, and Vegeta threw his head back and yelled. 

The yell echoed tenfold in his ears off walls that weren't there as he began to cut off the heads of all the snakes, but as fast as he could slice them off, they reattached. He stopped when he realized it was futile, and stood there on the bed until his frenzied breathing calmed, and his original nonchalance had painted him once more. He decided to leave the bed, and when he put his feet upon the floor he was angered but not surprised to see it made of ice. A throbbing pain began in his calf where a sharp ice crystal jutting out from the floor had pierced him. Blood poured from the gash and dripped over the crystal, desecrating it's purity. Vegeta did not notice. 

He could not see where he was going as he stumbled forward, ripping apart his legs as he walked. The only lights were from fires and the glassy crystals reflected everything so that it was extremely difficult to know what was real and what was an illusion. Vegeta staggered onto a clear cold patch of the ground, the book falling open onto the ice, his sword clutched tightly in his hands. Vegeta looked at the words upon the page. There was no need for ritual and pomp here. Perhaps he should be thankful for that. The air was laced thick with magic. Blazing infernos rolled around and around, spiraling up into vortexes and then gushing over like waterfalls. It was an eternal firestorm that nourished the icy cold of the floor, and his heart. It felt strangely comforting.

_Hell._

There was no window in the sky here, but that wouldn't stop him. As he began to read the words off the page, the ice he was kneeling on gave way, and he felt himself plunged into bitter icy waters, and instinctively, he knew that he could breathe in it. He was immortal here. The price was eternal agony. As he breathed in the water, it was like cold steel filling his lungs and he choked on it. It filled his head and throbbed behind his eyes, and the pain was like nothing he'd felt before. He wished he could die, and knew that was the point, so he forced a smile. However, the pain was brief. His whole body had gone numb. His fingers clutched around the book were so stiff that he couldn't move. The waters were black. There was no light anywhere. 

He continued to read the words, moving his lips and tongue with great effort. As he was reading, he felt himself falling through the waters and onto a sandy surface. The sand was burning hot. It didn't phase him, and he kept reading the words. In fact, Vegeta enjoyed the torture. It pleased him… he knew that he was deserving of it all. He knew that for all the pain he had inflicted upon others, he needed to experience a hundred times that. For all the pain he continued to inflict as well, he thought as he continued to read the words. His own voice rang with evil. He couldn't feel the beating of his heart. With a start he realized that his heart wasn't beating, and hadn't been for some time. His blood dripped onto the burning sand, turning black upon contact, then igniting into flame…

*

The next two days went by in slow motion for Pan. They reminded her of what it was like to be in a war. Trunks was rarely conscious, and they were both thankful for that. She didn't sleep at all, and couldn't even if she had wanted to because she had ripped apart all the sheets from her bunk to use as bandages or clothes on Trunks who moaned and groaned loud enough to wake the dead, and she couldn't risk sleeping while he wasn't in well enough condition to defend himself. The king was no doubt a hated and hunted man, as was she. However in her case, there was only one hunter, and he was a powerful one, while in Trunks' case there were millions of hunters, all weak and common. Both were now mutual enemies, now that they were traveling together. Both could not be underestimated.

Pan knew that she was being watched. When walking to the gallows to boil water, she could feel eyes on her back and hear the shuffling of feet. She never left Trunks alone for longer than necessary, and even then tried not to let the door of their room out of her sight. Sometimes she'd send Mortimer on errands for her, and she'd pace back and forth in the hall in front of their door until she caught sight of the boy returning, feeling eyes on her all the while. She knew that it was humans and nothing supernatural, and that thought comforted her little, because she theorized that Vegeta could get inside peoples heads, or perhaps give them a motive for wanting to hurt her? She brushed this off as paranoia, but she knew better than to not trust her instinct and remained on guard.

Sure enough, one afternoon she was heading to the gallows when she heard the change in the breathing of her observers. It had a more resolute, determined set to it, it was coming closer, and she knew she was about to be attacked. Hand upon hilt, she wondered if she should acknowledge their presence with words. No, better to make them think she was unsuspecting for now… she walked a bit further and turned around when she was as far away from the room where Trunks lay as she could allow herself to be. She would not risk the possibility that this attack was a diversion to get at Trunks, but she also could not risk the possibility that Trunks would hear the sounds of combat and hurt himself trying to help her. 

She withdrew her sword and it sang out into the air. Time for combat. Time to look Death in the face; time to embrace him. This was what she lived for. 

_Now, to make them angry so that they falter._

"Well," she spoke into the seemingly empty corridor, with exaggerated tones of boredom lacing her voice, "Are you boys going to attack me or do I continue to play the part of the naïve victim until you muster the balls to do it?"

She heard the catch in their breathing and knew that Vegeta wasn't in their heads. They didn't know that she knew they were following her. She relaxed a great deal. _So much for stealth_, she thought to herself with a inward smile, _As soon as these sailors realize that it's a warrior they're dealing with, we shall end this with no bloodshed. _

"Come on, come out where I can see you, I'm getting impatient, " she called out, and leaned against a wall, assuming a pose that made her look like a picture of boredom. She knew she had caught her attackers off guard. There was no danger, and she had all the time she wished. Her attackers were clay in her fingers. A smile would have found its way to her face, but instead she yawned. That was the last straw, she knew. Now they were angry. About a dozen men burst out from places behind paintings, doors, and even from hiding places in the ceiling. Pan expected as much. It was a standard ambush.

Smiling at the growling men, she straightened and walked into the midst of them so that she was surrounded. 

"Good day, gentlemen. Who sent you to attack me, and for what reason?" she questioned, with a deliberate lack of tact. 

Some of the expressions on their faces changed from anger to confusion, some just grew more angry. Both were to Pan's advantage. One of the men answered.

"No one sent us. Out here at sea we get real hungry for the company of a woman and we heard there was one travelin' with us. Mortimer likes to run his mouth ya know. We also heard 'im mention that the man travelin' with the woman 'as bin mighty sick, so as she gots no one to protect her an' we decided…"

He would have continued but it became difficult over the sound of Pan's uncontrollable burst of laughter. _Brainless opportunists! _She didn't know what was more funny, the fact that they thought Trunks was _her_ protection, when it was precisely the opposite, or the fact that they weren't out to kill her and merely wanted the "company of a woman". She had never encountered this sort of an attack. It seemed so pointless. Of course she had lived her life in the guise of a boy, and perhaps that was the reason for her surprise at the nature of the attack. Well, there had been those moments with Trunks when… no, that didn't compare to this. Not in the slightest. This was all so very amusing! She was more used to battles concerning lives, honour, lands…

"What's so funny?!" demanded one of the men, half angry, half baffled. Was this woman mad? She should be scared out of her wits at the prospect of being raped but here she was… laughing? 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh," she said, apologetically, _Is this the best you can do Vegeta?_ She hadn't seen anyone enter Trunks' room either. How confusing… she spoke to the men seriously, in the way she spoke to her troops when they had erred, slightly condescending, "I will not give in to your… um… _request_ willingly. I'd just like to warn you fellows that it won't be easy at all if you decide to try to force me. I am quite… skilled. I'm not joking. I strongly advise against your attack. You'd best retreat now and save yourselves from harm."

"Enough babble, woman! " yelled the man who had seemed to have taken charge of the situation, "I've heard enough of this foolishness. Grab her and hold her down. Gag her to save our ears."

_Idiot! _Without taking her eyes off the one who had spoken the command, Pan swung her sword around her head in a few calculated motions that required no more than flicks of her wrist. There was a collective gasp as Pan returned the sword to it's ready position in front of her. She didn't need to turn to see what she had done. She knew that she had severed the suspenders of the men approaching her, and that their britches now lay in pools around their feet. She never took her eyes off of the man she was staring at, and was very surprised to actually see a cloudy lust in them.

Several of the men on the outskirts of the circle surrounding her chose then to retreat to their rooms, but even more stayed, out of both curiosity and blind rage.

"You can't even kill a man with that tiny piece of metal," declared he who spoke the most and obviously thought the less. Pan smiled quizzically at his words, not allowing them to anger her in the least as she wondered how anyone could be so dim-witted so as not to recognize true skill. She had killed hundreds of men with her "tiny piece of metal", as her father had before her. She saw no need to in the current meaningless situation, and a smart person wouldn't provoke her to it. This fisherman needed to be taught a lesson.

"I don't want to kill a man. Not in the mood," she said, and to everyone's surprise, she sheathed her sword. Her calm angered him even more, and he charged at her, his hands outstretched to grab her shoulders and probably force her down with his strength and weight. Pan foresaw his intent, and even lacking a few days of sleep, she was able to calm herself internally to the point where the attack slowed down in her vision so that she could manipulate it with her body. This is what she lived for. These moments in warfare, where time slowed. She moved into his attack, turning herself and widening her stance, building up her strength for that moment of contact… waiting, waiting…there!

When it came, it was his midsection hurtling into the back of her shoulder, and her hands encircled his wrists as she used his own momentum, pulling slightly down on his wrists and pushing up and forward with her shoulder to send him flying upside down and rump first back into the hole behind the painting that he had come out of… but through both the painting and wall this time.

She righted herself back into her battle stance, feet apart, hands ready. She was glad for the freedom of Geri's skirt, it was much like the hakama that a samurai wore, and didn't restrict her stance in the least.  All the men looked to their friend to see him knocked unconscious. 

"Is anyone else as foolish?" she inquired, and a few more of the men turned to leave, some even bowed respectfully before doing so. She did not withdraw her sword to take care of those left, still committed to no bloodshed. It would be beyond simple to kill these men. They were not warriors like her and Trunks, or even Uub. Not even soldiers like the men in the lowest ranks of their armies. She doubted they knew of skill in fighting, they were the kind that used only strength… She also doubted they had attacked of their own accord. It was likely Vegeta behind the attack, he likely did something to inspire their motive. She noticed the lust in some of their eyes… it was indeed strange. Maybe he entered their dreams as he had hers, and given them incentive? Pan crouched down into a stance, prepared to dispose of the remaining men. 

She didn't knock any more unconscious, simply deflected all their attacks then pinned them to the floor, tapping their backs in a manner to leave them paralyzed for a minute or so. This continued until there were two or so men left that dared to attack… but something was wrong… Suddenly, sensing a real threat, Pan turned around sharply and withdrew her sword in a lightning breath. She relaxed to see Trunks standing there with his arm around the neck of one of the fishermen attackers that had been heading towards her. Then she gasped at the surprise of seeing Trunks standing up, before noticing the fact that the weapon in his hand about to be plunged into the man's heart. 

"Trunks, don't!" she shouted, and she saw him look up and pause in his action. There was fear in the fisherman's eyes and Pan pitied him, and immediately regretted calling Trunks by his real name, however it was necessary to gain his attention fast enough. She walked up to them and pried Trunks' arm off of the man. 

"Go on, we won't kill you this time, " she said, and made a shooing motion to the frightened man, who didn't need to be told twice to run, now that Trunks was there. Others on the floor whose paralysis began to wear off, rose to their feet scurried off like terrified mice. She had accomplished her goal of no bloodshed. Pan frowned at the way Trunks struck fear into their hearts by simply making his presence known, and even after demonstrating her strength and skill some had still dared to attack her. Her attention then returned to his majesty. She hadn't even seen or felt him leave their room, and she'd been keeping an eye on it. That was true stealth, and these fisherman even with their nooks and crannies to hide in could learn a thing or two from Trunks… who had barely had the strength to breathe the last time she'd laid eyes on him! Her brow furrowed. 

She studied the king, from head to foot, and couldn't comprehend it. He showed not a sign of sickness… his sores were gone, the colour had returned to his face… he smirked and held out a hand.

"Yes, I'm better, and no, I'm haven't died and come back to you as a ghost, want to touch me to make certain?" he stared directly into her eyes, his teasing and no longer sightless. She sheathed her sword and placed her hand in his. Unconvinced, she then moved the hand to his forehead. It was cool. She then rolled up his sleeve for any sign of the giant sore. There was none, not even a scar. Pan stared at him in confusion.

He shrugged, "I don't understand it either. Woke up just now and I was well again. Healthy as ever. Then I heard you fighting so I got dressed – I just happened to be naked – and came to join in the fun. Must have been a 72-hour bug. Something I ate."

She nodded and her confusion was suddenly replaced by relief and an urge to grin that she fought to control, "I suppose. I sure am glad you're better. Now you can feed and bathe yourself and I won't have to listen to your moaning."

"Speaking of baths," he said, ignoring her remarks about his helplessness, and leaning close to sniff her, "You could use one. I told you that you were going to smell like fish before long."

She stopped restraining herself and let out a small chuckle, "Good to have you back."

He smiled in response, "I'm rather hungry. Is there anything good to eat on this ship?"

"Besides the stuff that we brought onto it… very little."

"Oh well, care to accompany me back to our room and engage in a feast of wolf meat?" he held out his arm in a mock escort. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"Well, you see Trunks, I didn't think the meat and cheese would last too long so I kind of…"

He groaned in understanding, "You ate it all didn't you?"

She nodded, "There's plenty of wine and water yet, though."

"Well they won't fill my stomach. I'm going to see if I can find something good in the gallows."

He turned and headed in the direction of the kitchens, and she followed, noting how confident his stride was, "I'll come along, I could use some food myself."

"Maybe afterwards you can give me some more of that hydrotherapy, just to make sure I don't get sick again?" he looked at her seriously, except for the smallest glint of mischief in his eyes.

She smiled again and answered with the same response she had at the waterfall, "I am not one of your servants. Bathe yourself!"

When they reached the kitchens, Pan poured them both large mugs of rum and set them down on the counter. Then she headed over to help Trunks with his selection. He pointed questioningly to a barrel containing something new.

"It's duff," Pan explained, "A sailor's treat, apparently. Nothing special, but it's better than a lot of the other food."

She saw him studying it suspiciously and she added, "It's made of flour and raisins."

He shrugged and began spooning some into a bowl, "You've convinced me."

She served herself an assortment of the foods, but she felt a hand on hers when she reached for the biscuits.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you," Trunks warned, "I had a few of those before I got sick."

"I've eaten several since you got sick," Pan said, grabbing a few, and popping one into her mouth defiantly. 

"Suit yourself." 

They moved over to the fire with their food and placed the bowls upon a wired shelf above the fire to cook it. Pan leaned against the wall beside the fire, and stared at the light of the fire reflected in Trunks' eyes. She had been studying his movement and was now assured that he was concealing no pain. It was amazing, he seemed to have healed instantly with not a trace of his illness remaining. 

She would sleep this night. She would ask Mortimer for some sheets… and she would get some rest. Pan could remember staying awake for over a week during the war in the south. She had grown so tired that Goten had remarked upon a considerable decrease in her reflexes. It always became tiresome to hold her spine erect after a while. These were as dangerous times as any, if not really war. She didn't want an encore of that deterioration in her defenses. It was essential that she stay alert… enough for the both of them if necessary. Pan was pleased beyond words to see the sight back in those dark blue eyes of his… She was so lost in thought that she didn't think to keep a small drowsy smile from her lips, or to repress the deep sigh of contentment that was immediately followed by a genuine yawn that she unconsciously brought up a hand to cover. 

Trunks noticed and frowned, "When was the last time you slept?"

"That time you woke me up with your sword," she said and suppressed another yawn. His voice echoed in her head: _I make a better pillow than I do an umbrella. _She was startled by it and the fact that her vision began to blur so that his shoulder actually looked like a pillow for an instant. She shook her head to clear it and grabbed a spoon with which to prod their duff and meat. Deciding it was not yet cooked well enough she turned to see Trunks gulp down his rum and make a face. The smile returned to her face… she felt that she had been smiling a bit too much since he'd shown up all better. Probably just felt that way because her face had gotten used to not doing so… but the smile soon began to fade as she noticed a change in his eyes. An ever so slight but familiar change…

It had seemed that the danger was over, but it was not the case. Always, when it seemed danger was over, when she hoped she could relax and laugh and get some shut-eye, a new threat would surface. Such was the way of war. Tiring perhaps, but it kept one on their toes. It was her lifeblood. What else was there? She put her hand upon her hilt and stared at him hard.

"Trunks, what is wrong? There's something wrong isn't there?" she took a step back, "Are you feeling ill again? Trunks…?"

She withdrew the sword from it's scabbard a few inches, uncertain whether or not there was need for it, but certain something was amiss. Trunks put down his mug and took a step towards her, and for a moment the fire illuminating his eyes flickered and caused the realization to strike her. It was that look… that ravenous, ardent gaze that he sometimes looked at her with… and when he did it felt as though he was looking into her and through her, as though her very core was exposed to him… She slowly pulled out her sword and pointed the tip of it to his chest, not threateningly, just enough to keep a distance between them. 

"Trunks," she said in a playful, lighthearted voice, gesturing with her free hand, "The food is over there. You look as though you wish to devour me."

He suddenly placed a hand to his head and took a step back, "Pan, I'm sorry, it's just…"

She suddenly made a connection in her mind. The men that had attacked her in the corridor had carried a similar lusty look in their eyes. Not the same… no, not by any means. When she had seen it then, it had confused her, and when they expressed their intent it had made her laugh… but here, with Trunks, that desire was deadly, and much too real and mutual for her comfort. It was like a living, breathing, pulsating enigma drawing them together. With him, there was no confusion, and everything was as apparent as though bared in daylight. Perhaps he was as exposed to her as she felt to him. 

Banishing that upsetting train of thought, she glanced down at the mug Trunks had just drained. The rum… it was the ship's staple drink. If all the men were consuming this… perhaps it was drugged with a potion of sorts? A lust potion… or perhaps Vegeta… _Gee, aren't I blaming a bit too much on Vegeta nowadays? Maybe it's just bad rum. _She sheathed her sword. Grabbing the hot wooden bowl from it's shelf she placed it in front of Trunks, and stuck a spoon in it. Her hands smarted from the heat but it was a small price to pay to get his attention off of her. 

"Eat, Trunks. You haven't had a good meal in three days. Don't tell me you've forgotten how to feed yourself?" her insult did the trick and he seated himself in front of the table, picked up the spoon and began to eat. She decided to test her theory and picked up his empty mug, "I'll refill this for you."

She took it to the barrel and poured fresh rum into it. By the time she'd returned he'd shoveled most of the food into his stomach. She put the mug down and after grabbing her own bowl,  sat down beside him on another wooden stool. Pan glanced over at his face as he gulped down the rum. She didn't take a swig of her own, but ate the food. Sure enough, the change in his eyes took place not long after he'd finished the rum. It was vague, but she could see and feel it, and also see him struggling to control it. 

She finished off her own food quickly and then stood up to leave but a hand on her sleeve stopped her. She turned to look at Trunks who had cast his gaze downward to avoid meeting her eyes. Her pulse quickened and she unconsciously spread her feet apart in a wary battle stance.

"Trunks?" she questioned and then gasped as he yanked on her sleeve with a force that unbalanced her despite her stance and sent her crashing into him, but not painfully. Instead she landed in an awkward yet strangely comfortable position on his lap, and found his arms encircle her. One of his hands rested on her lower back, and it generated a warmth that spread through her, penetrating the center of her being and stirring an unbidden desire deep within her, doing to her perhaps more than what the rum had done to him. She fought to slow her breathing to normal as his other hand moved slowly up her arm and then along her neck and jaw, cupping her face and tilting it up to face his. 

When their eyes met Pan drank in the smoldering heat there for a second before she mustered all her self-discipline to drag herself out of the delicious stupor. Although it almost caused her pain to do so, she took hold of the King's hands and peeled them off of her. She looked at him resolutely, as if to remind him who they were, and where, and why, and of the million other, seemingly at the moment, insignificant, trivial reasons that this was wrong. After a long unpleasant moment he groaned and quite suddenly and forcefully pushed Pan off of him. She landed on the floor, painfully this time. 

Making a face to ease the tension, she pulled herself to her feet, and dusted herself off dramatically, glad –or rather telling herself that she should be glad- that things were under control again. They hadn't even gone as far as they had the other times. _I think I'm getting better at this, _she thought to herself, with forced pride. She ruefully acknowledged, like all the other times, there being something that had been at the tip of her fingertips, something dangerous and tempting that she had wanted to know but couldn't quite reach… however she was glad she hadn't, perhaps it was better that she didn't know.

She glanced at Trunks who looked surprisingly irritated. He ran a hand through his hair, as she had seen him do several times when he was aggravated. 

"Dammit!" he cursed, "I'm sorry, Pan. That was deplorable behaviour." 

"It's alright…" she said, and she looked at his mug out of the corner of her eye, intrigued. What power it seemed to have over the actions of people… this lust. 

Trunks followed her gaze and suddenly scowled and got up off of his chair so abruptly that it fell over, "Aren't you going to have some of the rum? It's… delicious."

She took a step back, "Actually, I'm not that thirsty…"

He grabbed her mug and shoved it at her, "Drink."

"It's tainted isn't it?" she asked, although it felt more like a statement, as she took the mug into her hands and stared at it curiously. 

"See for yourself, why don't you?" he challenged, sending her a cold glare and then marching out of the room.

She couldn't blame him for being angry. A warrior's discipline and restraint were important, and if they could be surrendered so easily to a mere drink…She placed the mug on the table and reached down to pull his chair upright before frowning and sinking back down into her own. She drummed her fingers upon the wooden table, deep in thought.

It wasn't the drink that Trunks had necessarily fallen to. It was the… desire that the drink had roused in him. _What a weapon!_ Pan mused, _Vegeta has a far greater understanding of the concept of lust than I. Well, of course he does. I never could have conceived such a plot. To think, those men out in the hall, they would really attack me out of lust?! So very absurd! They were perfectly normal non-violent men from the looks of most of them. Is this emotion… this desire so strong?_

_Trunks controlled it considerably better… but then, Trunks is a saiya-jin. He drank two mugs full of that rum, which I'm sure is more than a healthy dose for a human… I've seen them pour themselves rum! They fill the mug only a little and the rest with water. It is certainly potent stuff, one should take no less on a long voyage. Like the wine we have back in our cabin…  Trunks took a larger, much larger dose, and was affected even less. I suppose I should commend him for that. No, rather thank Kami for that. Imagine if Trunks' __judgement had clouded itself to the point where he was unable to… _

Pan smiled in spite of herself, and picked up the mug, studying the drugged liquid, _I wonder if I could control myself as well as Trunks while under this influence. A worthy challenge indeed, testing my own will against such a weapon. I could make myself immune to it. Yes, that would come in very handy. _

She turned the mug around and around in her hands, _It is only wise that I come to understand the true grip of lust, therefore I can be better prepared against attacks in future. Wait! No… perhaps this is simpler than it seems to be. Perhaps Vegeta just wants me to think that there is something I do not understand. Perhaps I do understand it. Yes… I do, don't I? I've felt lust before. It is the feeling of complete abandon that Trunks gifts me with on occasion, is it not? Yet I have never been so affected that I was not able to gather my wits together before things got out of hand. I was never so affected that… I would do something as drastic as those men in the hall were prepared to do. _

_That cannot be real lust. It must be some sort of artificial desire. _She tilted the mug back and forth; to one side till the point where the liquid was about to spill then to the other side, repeating this motion countless times. _I must know, _she suddenly concluded. _I must understand, I must learn how to resist. Anything else would be actions of a tired warrior, one who could not look a new foe in the face. No, I must look this adversary in the face, I must cast this face to memory, so that were I to see it again among a thousand others I would remember and say: There is my enemy._

With that she ceased her deliberation and brought the mug to her lips, not knowing that the true adversary behind this smaller one was no longer a brilliant strategist, but a madman, fated to live for eternity in the throes of hell.

*

"About time you got back. What were you doing, cleaning out the kitchen?" the disembodied voice continued cheerfully, "Anyway, I just remembered that I forgot to thank you for nursing me back to health. So… thank you. Oh, there's no need to acknowledge it or anything! That was sarcasm. Okay fine, I guess you're not feeling polite. Lack of sleep getting to you? Well, I made you a bath. It's as warm as a bath can get around here… your stench is getting to me. You know I have sensitive senses, as both a saiya-jin and a man who has been blind for several…days…"

Trunks had turned around at this point, and when he caught sight of Pan standing in the doorway his good-humored mood dissipated instantly. She was staring at him as though he was a deity in the flesh, an unmistakeable hunger in her determined eyes.

"You didn't!" he said, incredulous and fuming, "You drank it… YOU DRANK IT!"

She didn't respond but began to walk towards him, which was not a great feat since the small bath chamber attached to their cabin was so very… small.

Trunks resisted the urge to draw his own sword as she had done to him earlier, lest she walk right into it. Pan looked as though she had little control over her situation… rather, she looked as though she had none.

He was right. From the time the liquid had trickled down her throat Pan's mind had closed off to everything but one thought: Trunks. There was an emptiness that she had forced into the back of her mind that now took precedence over her entire being. She needed to touch him. To taste him. To feel his body against her own; to join with him. She felt she would suffocate if she couldn't get to him fast enough so that she could breathe him in and let him fill that great emptiness, that void inside of her.

She had entered their cabin, and closed the door behind her, and his voice had come to her, as if in a dream. The voice ripped through to her insides, echoing throughout her body, causing a delicious burning in its wake. Shaken by the sensations, she had stumbled forth, grasping for the voice, and had made her way to the adjacent bath chamber. When she stood in the doorway, she beheld a sight that caused her to stand still in shock. 

It was like a vision. Trunks stood there, pouring a bucket of water into a bathtub. He was talking some nonsense. He looked like a god. She breathed in and even from across the room could smell his scent. It smelled like… man. He looked like man too… living flesh… she wanted to taste that flesh… every last inch of it. She thought she heard the word "bath" come from his lips. Bath… yes… she wanted to bathe in him. 

Her need was becoming so strong now that it was painful. She needed to be with him, the distance between them was far too great, she sought to lessen it. He turned to her and something sparked in his face, his smile vanished. He looked angry. She didn't care. She wanted him. She would have him. The distance was becoming less and less with each step she took. Yes.

Trunks placed hands on her shoulders to restrain her, but it didn't so much as phase her as she continued towards him until she was pressed up against him and moving her hands underneath his clothing, exploring his chest with her hands, and then lower to his… tail…

A wave of desire washed over Trunks that he fought desperately to control, but the drugged rum was still faintly affecting him, and that along with the fact that he was part human, part saiya-jin, male, and naturally wanted her anyway, made it a task that he didn't know if he could accomplish. Not alone anyway… and he felt alone, it was as if Pan's mind had deserted her body, as if she had been made into an animal.

Pan was in heaven. She was touching him, tasting him, watching him respond to her touch as though she had complete control of him. It was delightful. She wanted more. 

Trunks uttered a foul curse word. It intrigued Pan as her distorted perception twisted it into a request, an invitation. She smiled and spoke the word, "Yes."

Backing away, he looked down at her and saw two things. The first, true to his nature and reputation as a tyrant, as a bloodthirsty conquering murderer, saw opportunity. Opportunity to satisfy himself and his own desires. The second thing he saw was… innocence? A little girl manipulated by war. No, not a little girl… war had caused her to be much more mature than one of her age… but regardless he knew that she didn't deserve this… to feel things that weren't real, actions inspired by drugged judgement. It did not feel right. It would not do at all to take advantage of this opportunity… it wasn't right.

He remembered how right other moments had felt. In the cave, by the waterfall, it had been real. This was not real, both of them were not sane… he needed to stop this. He couldn't… he couldn't…Trunks struggled to gain control of his own drugged mind, his will against everything.  Finally, he managed to take action: he balled his hand into a fist and it connected with Pan's jaw, knocking her off of her feet. 

It hadn't knocked her out… no, no such luck. However it had bought him time to catch his breath and gather his wits about him, and given her a good bump on the head that would perhaps knock some sense into her.

Fighting the pain in her head, Pan dragged her eyes open and steadied her double vision. Pulling herself into a sitting position she turned to look at Trunks, and when she saw him, a wave of awareness hit her, and she understood. She let out a moan and slammed her face back into the floor. She turned crimson with shame for what she had done. 

Trunks would have smiled in relief but suddenly anger made its way into his mind, consuming him, "Get up!"

She slowly did so, but kept her eyes focused on the floor. Her face burned with the mortification of her actions. She had not been able to control the lust. It was indeed artificial, she was sure that only a crazed human could think like that. Those thoughts… she cringed in revulsion now to think upon them. She couldn't believe she had… she swallowed, grateful that the king had been strong enough, of mind, to put an end to her madness.

"Thank you, Trunks…"

He took a step towards her, grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake hard enough to snap a human's head off their shoulders. She winced, but didn't say anything, knowing she deserved it.

"My father always said that all women were useless bitches," Trunks said quietly with a snarl, startling her, "Simple little creatures, liars and traitors that would bring ruin upon many with their own curiosity and greed. What were you thinking, drinking that rum? You knew it was drugged… you saw what it did to me! What could possess you to drink it? You're just what my father said, you're no different. You are no warrior."

 This time it was Trunks who was knocked off of his feet. He stared up at her in surprise, rubbing his own sore jaw.

"Not a warrior?" Pan fixed her eyes on him in a fiery gaze, and spoke in an unbearably calm voice, "Trunks, you insult me. I need not even defend my actions to you. You challenged me to drink that rum. What true warrior wouldn't? It was not fair that you could see what we were up against while I remain ignorant. Just because I am female does not mean I have opened a box and released unspeakable evils into the world. That's an extremely narrow way of thinking. My name is Pan, not Pandora."

"Is it?" he questioned, angrily, "Just what is your real name, Chikyuu-jin?"

Pan could not respond, and she turned around to leave, but not before Trunks saw the pained expression on her face. It brought him to his feet and he grabbed hold of the back of the skirt of her dress to stop her from exiting the room. He saw her hand twitch as if it wanted to go to her sword instinctively, but she controlled it. He felt regret and contrition consume him. She didn't turn around, but stood still, waiting for him to say something. 

He knew that he _had_ challenged her to drink the rum. She'd done nothing wrong, but try to test her own resolve and tenacity. She'd tried to gain knowledge of the enemy. She was no less a warrior than he was. He knew that. 

"Pan. I always do things… and say things… unforgivable things. I've killed countless numbers of your countrymen. I've tried to conquer your homeland. I've doubtlessly made your life a living nightmare. I've killed your family. Then I've had the audacity to kiss you. I've imprisoned your friends. I've cursed at you. I've tried to kill you. Yet you keep on forgiving me. If there is anyone in this world that has reason to hate another person, you have reason to hate me. But you don't, do you?"__

She turned to face him then, because she couldn't discern from his voice alone whether or not it was a rhetorical question. She studied his face and still couldn't tell.

"Do you hate me?" he repeated. 

After a moment she responded, "Of course not."

"You should. Only a Son could not hate me after all I've done. You are a Son aren't you?" 

She didn't answer.

"Well thank you for not answering that. If you'd said no, I'd be certain you'd lied to me, and if you'd said yes I'd have to kill you on the spot."

She smiled. He was taken aback for a second, then his face softened, "This time, you cannot forgive me, Pan. Do not forgive me. If you keep forgiving me I will keep hurting you. You need to draw the line. Just believe me when I say I am truly sorry."

"You're forgiven," she spoke, "That line is not mine to draw. I may only hand you the pen."

He nodded and felt the tension ease out of the air, "The bath I made for you will have gotten cold by now. I'll warm it up again if you will take it. You still reek."

"No need to warm it up, I'll be fine. Thank you, Trunks," she stared at the bath then back at him, "Hey, um, could you do me a favour?"

"What's that?" he asked.

Her face coloured, "Help me with the hook-like things on the back of the dress?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said and then chuckled at her expression, "Figure of speech."

She relaxed and turned around letting him undo the hooks. When they were all undone, she thanked him and he retreated into their room after wishing her a long, pleasant, _thorough_ bath, and she'd made a face at him. She had just put one foot into the tub to test the water temperature when a knock on the door to their cabin caught her attention. She picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself and went to the door to listen in on the conversation. 

It was Mortimer's voice and he was frantic, "Where is Miss Pan? Where is she?"

"Calm down, she was just about to take a bath," Pan was surprised on two accounts, one that Trunks could speak in such comforting tones, and two that he'd actually heard her not go into the bath and walk to the door of the chamber.

"You haven't had any rum, have you, boy?" Trunks questioned cautiously, and Pan grinned.

"No… I'm not allowed to… The cap'n says I'm not old enough…"

"Good," Trunks didn't raise his voice at all in his next words, "Pan, get out here."

She looked down at herself, wrapped in the towel and bit her lip, but then decided that she looked decent enough… it didn't matter if it was really important. She opened the door and stepped into the cabin, and when she saw the worry on Mortimer's face she frowned.

"Miss Pan, do you remember what I said to you this morning?" 

She strained her memory. Trunks had been so sick that she had barely paid much attention to the chitchat she'd had with the boy… but there was one thing that she did remember. 

"'Red sky at morning, sailor take warning; red sky at night, a sailor's delight,'" she quoted.

"Did you look at the sky?" he asked, and when she nodded, "Was it red?"

"It looked as though it was on fire," she answered.

The boy had visible fear on his face, "The cap'n has a bad feeling about the weather all day… he says he never seen such angry skies. Told me to tell you right away."

Trunks and Pan exchanged glances the way adults do when kids are talking.

"This is more serious than you're letting on, isn't it Mortimer?" Pan asked gently, "Can you tell me what's the matter? What does your grandfather foresee?"  

His lip quivered and both Pan and Trunks saw the word on his face before it came out of his mouth:

"Typhoon."

"FUCK!" Trunks growled. 

Mortimer burst into tears. 

"Trunks," Pan said reproachfully as she walked toward the boy. She knew that the boy had likely spent most of his life around foul mouthed sailors, so Trunks' curse couldn't be the reason for his weeping, "Why are you crying, Mortimer?"

"I've failed you. I've failed grandpa. I'm supposed to be… good luck," he controlled his tears, suddenly embarrassed to be crying in front of the two passengers, "Still waters. My name means still waters, remember?"

"I remember," she said with a smile, "You're still good luck. It's just that my bad luck is stronger than your good luck."

"Hold on a second," Trunks said, "How do we know this captain isn't some crazy old man who feels the storm coming in his bones or something? How can we be sure there really is a typhoon coming?"

"There is!" yelled Mortimer, "The cap'n is never wrong."

Trunks seemed skeptical as Pan spoke to Mortimer, "Shouldn't you be alerting the sailors? Aren't there any preparations they should see to before the storm? Don't they need to batten down the hatches?"

Mortimer nodded, "I'll go tell them."

"Good, I'm going to get dressed and we'll come up on deck and help out."

For the first time the boy seemed to notice Pan's state of undress and he mumbled an apology, blushed and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"So much for that bath," said Trunks, frowning as Pan grabbed the sack containing her old riding clothes and retreated into the bath chamber. 

"You're just going to have to stay upwind of me," she advised as she donned on her clothing, thinking to herself that this really was like a war. One thing came after the next without giving you time to blink.

"Nah, you don't really smell," he admitted, as he pulled on thick leather gloves bordering on gauntlets, "I just like to tease you. Also, you really need to relax after staying up for so long taking care of me, that's why I made the bath."

"Thanks, that was real nice of you," Pan said honestly, pulling her boots on and then securing her belt around the middle of her tunic. She emerged into the cabin and stuck her sword through her belt, and grabbed a few more smaller weapons to conceal within her clothing. She felt very comfortable in these clothes.

"Lets go brave that typhoon," Trunks said scathingly with a smirk, walking out of their cabin. Pan followed and closed the door behind them. When they got up onto deck, the captain was yelling frantic orders to his crew, and they were running around madly trying to follow them all, however aside from that, the sea looked very calm, and even the wind was mellow. She wondered just how great sailor's intuition was, and decided she would soon find out.

Pan walked over to the skipper, "Hello Captain, can we be of any assistance?" 

"Nay, lass, you be guests upon this ship, it's best ye stay in yer quarters below decks until the storm passes," he spoke, while looking off to the east with worry apparent in his face.

"Nonsense," Trunks interjected, "If the ship goes down, so do we, we might as well do what we can to keep it afloat."

The captain turned to glare at Trunks for bringing up the possibility of the ship sinking. Pan ran a hand through her own hair in frustration.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do, Captain?" she asked again.

"You can stay alive, is what you can do," he said seriously looking them both in the eye and then turning his stare back to the sea. His mouth was set into a firm line, and he spoke once before walking back to his cabin to take over the ship's steerage, "It's coming."

Pan and Trunks both turned to look to the eastern horizon and saw nothing but the remnants of a sunset. It was a nice sunset too. In the twilight above them, a few stars were becoming visible. _Another night of no sleep won't hurt, _thought Pan, and she turned and fixed her eyes upon Trunks. He looked at her and frowned.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your hair…"

"What about it?"

"It's the same colour as the sky," she said with a grin, "You're camouflaged into the sky."

Trunks looked up and decided maybe it did look the colour of his hair, and he smirked, "What an odd thing to notice."

"It's also getting quite long," she said. 

"So is yours…" he was interrupted by a huge wave slamming into the side of the boat, drenching them both in water and nearly upsetting their balance. 

"Your hair's a different colour when wet," Pan managed to remark before another wave assaulted the ship, sending them both sliding across the deck this time. Pan got entangled in ropes, and she tightened her grip around them until the wave had passed. Looking around for Trunks, she saw him holding onto the railing of stairs onto the next level of deck. He looked a bit more convinced that they were going to encounter a typhoon, but not injured. She noticed some men that had been severely injured by those two waves. She saw one not too far from her knocked unconscious from a collision with something. 

She disentangled herself from the ropes and made her way over to the man. It was raining now, heavy pounding rain, accompanied by a powerful wind. She shielded her eyes until she reached him, then she stuck her arm under his shoulders and lifted his upper body off of the deck.

"Hey!" she yelled, slapping his face a bit, but he was out cold. She dragged the man to his feet and shifted the weight of his unconscious body over her shoulder. The winds were so strong now that standing up straight was a chore much less carrying that much weight, but Pan managed to walk a few steps before another wave hit the ship. There was nothing nearby to grab onto, so she lay herself and the unconscious man onto the deck and waited out the wave. When that was over, she picked him up again and made her way, faster, to the steering room where the captain was.

"Captain, what should I do with him?" she called out, when she was inside. 

The captain gestured to the floor inside the room, "Put him down and close the door, it's safe in here, he won't drown. Neither will you. Don't go back outside lass, stay and keep an old man company through the storm?"

His words were beseeching, and had a measure of anxiety in them.

"No. You need to concentrate on your steering, and I need to look after your crew, they're in a lot of danger," she opened the door and shut it behind her, not waiting for his response, and not thinking about what he could have meant trying to keep her inside. Was this going to be that bad? She looked around for Trunks. She'd felt more waves rack the ship while she was in the steering room. She was afraid this little boat was going to capsize at any time. It was barely sea worthy in the eyes of her and Trunks, and definitely not typhoon worthy.

 The wind was so strong now that Pan could swear she saw a man go flying right off the deck. She could hear his screams too. Her heartbeat quickened and she wondered if Trunks was alright. Then she reprimanded herself, _of course Trunks is alright he's a saiya-jin. _She made sure she had something to hold on to almost all the time. She knew that she didn't weigh too much. A good stance and good balance helped her through a lot of the turbulence, but she still couldn't see Trunks. 

When she could tell that one of the masts was about to crack near the bottom and fall over, Pan knew it would capsize the boat and she ran toward it. Trunks was of a similar mind and they both reached it in time; together they pushed the heavy mast upright when it had just begun to fall . Two of the sailors brought rope and began to tie it up so that it stood. 

"You alright?" Pan called out to Trunks loudly through the wind and rain although they were standing right beside each other, against the mast to support it. She thought she could see blood on his clothes. 

He gave her a grim smile and leaned close to her so that he didn't need to yell, "The waves broke the wood railing and the wind sent a huge splinter right through one of the fishermen. He was completely impaled. "

Pan closed her eyes, "Did that kill him, or did you have to?"

"I did."

She put his hand on his forearm, reassuringly. Of course he didn't look like he needed reassurance. His face was hardened, and looked like he was so accustomed to committing acts of mercy that it no longer phased him, but Pan knew that you could never get used to killing someone to put them out of their pain. It sometimes was the right thing to do, but it never ever felt like it. Pan's mind suddenly went to Goten. Perhaps she should have killed Goten… she could only imagine the terrible pain he had been in… but she hadn't allowed herself to believe that there was any possibility that he could die. The idea had seemed impossible and outlandish at the time. 

"Remembering something?" Trunks asked. She was spared the need to answer by a gigantic wave that sent the knot-tiers hurtling across the deck. Trunks managed to grab one of the men as he swept by him with one hand and hold onto the bottom part of the mass, that was secured to the ship with the other. Pan tried to reach the other man but she couldn't without being pitched into the sea. She thought of letting go of the mast and going after him, perhaps she could grab the railing of the ship as she passed it, but the chance was slim. Just as the thought was crossing her mind Trunks shouted her name in warning not to let go. She closed her eyes and held onto the bottom part of the mast tightly. Another man was lost, that she possibly could have saved. When the wave passed and the ship righted itself, Pan was relieved to see that the knots had secured the mast before the wave had come. 

"Not your fault," she heard Trunks say, and she nodded her acknowledgement of the words. Their location was not safe, and they moved to get to lower ground. The Captain was having a hell of a time steering the ship, Pan could bet. She also could bet that if she'd taken up his offer to stay she'd be the one steering the ship by now. Trunks and Pan found a corner on the deck to sit in, and held on to metal poles that were buried in the wood of the deck. The poles were what the ropes were tied around. 

They sat in silence for a while except for the sound of the storm. 

"Are you cold?" Trunks asked, after a wave had passed them. 

"Well, now that you mention it…" she noticed that she was a bit cold, but drenched in water, and with these winds, it was hard to keep warm. Also, the sound of the waves were so calming… fearsome, terrifying, and powerful, but yet soothing… like a lullaby. She yawned. 

Trunks glared at her, "Don't you go thinking about sleep at a time like this."

"I wasn't!" she protested, then she commented, "Everyone else seems to have gone below deck. Why haven't we?"

"What if another mast falls? Do you realize that if it wasn't for us, everyone on this ship would be dead already?" he looked at her gravely, "Although we might be prolonging the inevitable."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded in a whisper.

"Listen, Pan, tell me what you hear."

She listened, and then a bleak expression fell upon her face, "Thunder."

The newest instrument in the symphony of her lullaby was most undesirable. She understood but Trunks pressed her anyway.

"Thunder is caused by?" he asked.

"Lightning," Pan said, closing her eyes as the lullaby reached a crescendo of swelling waves, singing winds and exploding skies. She felt Trunks put a hand around her shoulders and draw her against his side, sharing his body heat with her. She knew that it was a silent plea that she stay awake. She forced her eyes open. There was nothing to see.  

"Lightning will destroy this little boat," Trunks prophesized cheerfully, "We're sitting ducks waiting for the hunter. It was nice knowing you Pan." 

She smiled then, "You're just blabbing to keep me awake."

"Yes, I am. There's no need to state the obvious. We both know that we're all going to die."

"We know no such thing. Gee, you're optimistic about this aren't you?" 

"I never was a sea-faring person."

"I'm not nautically inclined myself, that doesn't mean we're going to die," Pan said, although her own resilience was running low after days without sleep and… she suddenly smiled, "Hey Trunks, I don't need that bath anymore do I?"

He looked at her, sitting there soaked to the skin in sea water and joking about it and he couldn't help but smile a bit too. Until lighting hit the main mast of the ship.

A blinding white flash assaulted their eyes and sent a blast of pain through both their heads, followed immediately by a deafening sound that exploded in their already throbbing skulls. They could feel the heat of the lightning on their skin. There were long moments when they didn't know who or where they were, but the moments weren't really that long, just felt like it. Then the ground began to shift and rise and fall and turn underneath them, and although it felt slow and drawn out it really happened in less than a second. 

When they finally got themselves together, Pan found herself molded against Trunks. She was too dazed to know why, but when she tried to move away from him she found herself about to fall off of one of the halves of the ship and into the ocean. Pan's eyes widened and she clutched onto both Trunks and the metal bars tighter, instinctively. She was bleeding from various places, she had pen-sized splinters of wood in her arms, legs, side, back… but she barely felt them. Trunks would not have any, his body was shielded by hers… shielded from what though? She turned to look again and finally understood. It finally registered in her mind that the ship had been split in half by the violent lightning, and two things came to her mind: Dragonballs, and Mortimer. She couldn't account for the latter, she supposed she'd grown fond of the boy over the past few days, but it was not just a matter of life and death that she get the dragonballs, it was a matter of… the future of the world. 

She looked down at the dark waters. Twilight was over now, it was full blown night. She needed to get into the ship, into their cabin before the ship sank. Without thinking, before she could change her mind, she let go of Trunks and let herself plummet into the waters. She thought she heard him shout her name, but she couldn't be sure. She had corrected her position at the last moment so that she entered the waters in a smooth dive, and took off her boots underwater. She swam towards the other half of the ship, where their room was. What she didn't notice was the huge mast falling toward her, but Trunks did. He dived as well, in her path, then pulled her underwater, covering her body with his own this time. 

Pan was angry at first when she felt herself pulled underwater, and she struggled a bit, but Trunks held her fast below him. She almost thought she could see him smile at her, but that couldn't be. Her heart nearly stopped beating when the enormous mast slammed into them, the force of it knocking Trunks unconscious. His head fell lifeless against hers and she choked back the urge to say his name. She also repressed the urge to drag him to the surface and to safety, ignoring all of her obligations to the world, to her country, to her family, giving it all up for the chance to save Trunks… No, she could not. She would have to continue without him… she needed to get the dragonballs… she had been forced deep underwater unexpectedly by the mast and she needed a breath, however she saw the other half of the ship sinking and she needed to get the dragonballs… they were priority…

She didn't need to look at Trunks a last time. She knew that were she to live through this ordeal, she would remember him forever. Everything about him. His face, his voice, it was all committed to memory. She would make her wish upon the dragonballs and wish for him back to the world of the living. If she were to live through this… if she were not, then she could look forward to seeing him again in the afterlife. He would joke and say, "I told you we were all going to die," and she would have to admit he was right.

She banished these thoughts from her mind and filled herself with a sense of duty: there was nothing else left. Without wasting a moment, she took off swimming like never in her life until she reached the half of the ship that was bobbing in the water. She entered the dark corridor underwater. Using touch alone, because everything was so pitch black that she could not see, she felt the walls of the corridor down to what must be their room. She opened the door and entered, and felt around blindly for the burlap sac that must be floating in the water that contained the dragonballs.

 Her need for a breath was overwhelming, but she knew that everything depended on her. She felt what could be their water or wine skin, and she grabbed it, and holding it between her knees, felt around some more until her hands touched the bag holding the dragonballs. Success. Now for the hard part. Hooking the strings of the burlap sack containing the dragonballs, and the one containing either water or wine around her neck, she swam out of the room and into the corridor. She felt like her chest would explode. She needed oxygen. 

She swam out of the corridor and into the depths of the ocean. The half of the ship had sunk even lower since she'd entered it... but now she had the blessed light of the moon and stars, so far away and dim, but still there, to guide her in which direction was up. She saw a small body float by her on her way to the surface and she forced herself to look away. She was still so far from the surface. She would not live if she took the time to save another person. _Mortimer… may you sleep forever in the stillest of waters. _She didn't even know if she would live alone. The typhoon was still raging, which meant that any number of things could go wrong. A saiya-jin was not exempt to becoming prey of nature's wrath.  She hoped she didn't so that she could join them in the afterlife, and pay for her selfishness. Selflessness, rather. She continued to swim to the surface. Another body caught her attention. A man's body. Trunks. His hair splayed out in the water, and his face looked serene although dead. He looked as though he'd died happy. 

The thought angered her. He'd died saving her. Saving her so that she could live a lonely existence fulfilling the mission they had set out to complete together. _No. No, Trunks, you're not getting off that easy. You're not leaving me alone here. You can't do that. _She needed that breath, but it didn't matter. She needed him to live just as much. She swam towards him, her lungs screaming for air as she hooked her arm around his midsection and kicked determinedly for the surface. _I can do this, I am a saiya-jin…I am saiya-jin…. saiya-jin… I must… for Goten, for Bra, for their child, I must… I must… I can… I am a.. saiya-jin… _the surface was far.

Trunks added much weight and Pan didn't know if she could make it. To lessen the weight, she reached down and pulled Trunks' sword, scabbard and all out of his belt, letting it float off into the ocean. The surface was so far. She did the unthinkable. She pulled her own sword, her father's sword out of her own belt and let it float off into the ocean. She didn't even look at it as it floated away. The surface was far. She kicked for the surface. So far… _Please, _she found herself begging no one in particular,  _please let me make it, please. I have to… Trunks can't die, he can't…_

After an eternity of kicking, and moments where she thought she was truly going to die, or perhaps was already dead, she broke the surface. She gasped loud, never appreciating breath more, and immediately went to the task of putting some of that breath into Trunks' lifeless body. She tilted his head back, pinched his nose and breathed the precious air into his lungs. _Please Trunks, breathe. _It was extremely difficult to breathe life into him in the middle of the ocean. She had her knee supporting his back while the other leg kicked in a froglike motion. She put her hand on his chest and feeling nothing, pressed down upon his breastbone, pressing up with her knee, several times trying to make his heart beat with her awkward resuscitation effort. 

_Damn you, Trunks, breathe. Breathe. _She sucked in air again and transferred it to his lungs. Her thoughts sounded so familiar to her. Déjà vu. She could remember him telling her to breathe… begging her to breathe… the same way she was now. She'd listened. She'd breathed. He had to return the favour. He had to… her thoughts began to jumble together and not make sense.

_Trunks, you can't leave me alone here. Come back…please, breathe for me. Breathe… live… come back to this world, Trunks, you're not ready to leave it. Your body is so very strong, and your mind is even stronger, how can you think to leave all this? You must stay, Trunks. There are adventures to be had yet, we will climb mountains and race horses and…_

She shared her breath with him one last time, all the hope in her gone. _I cannot live without you, Trunks. I just don't know how. _She closed her eyes feeling with her hand for some heartbeat, and with her face for any breath. She didn't see her necklace glowing as she sensed for some sign of life in him. There was nothing… but maybe… was she imagining a heartbeat? She pressed her hand against his chest harder, and thought she did feel one. She checked the pulse at his neck and it was faint but it was there… or was it? Was it her imagination?

"Trunks?" she whispered.

He coughed up water into her face, but didn't open his eyes. She felt him breathe. She smiled weakly. He was alive. She had the dragonballs, and she had Trunks. An unconscious Trunks, but an alive breathing one. Of course, she was in the middle of the ocean with no boat, cold, tired, and weary… but just how much did that matter? Everything was going to be okay. She'd saved the king and queen and their dragonballs. Time to live happily ever after. 

 Pan's frowned when sanity returned to her with a start. She looked around frantically for any sign of life. There was none. Just the dark sky, just the dark ocean, and she couldn't tell where one began and the other ended, save for the light of the stars. The waters were calm… she suddenly noticed the typhoon had vanished as quickly as it came. 

How was that possible?

Then it hit her: It was late November. 

Typhoon season was long over. 

Her eyes widened in horror at the sudden comprehension and a wild scream rose in her throat and echoed for miles around across the calm empty waters:

"VEGETAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well, that was fun to write... It was kind of draining. This chapter is the longest I've ever written I believe. La di da… hmm, I've got nothing to say. Completely drained. Oh, well there's always this: Please Review! –Now- I'm drained.


	20. Ferocity and Resilience

Loud Silence ch.20

I decided to put this chapter out with what I have written instead of making it a hefty sized serving like the others have all been. It's about half the size of the last chapter… and there isn't much dialogue… but anyway, read away! It's somewhat different from the other chapters, can't wait to see what you guys think of it! Enjoy!

-PanHopeNvs

When her yell died down across the water, she looked at Trunks' deathly pale face and misery ripped through her being. She started shaking and her vision distorted. _How could Vegeta… how could he…do this to Trunks…  _to calm herself, she bit her lip so hard that she tasted the sweetness of blood and felt its warm trickle down her chin. The blood snapped her back to reality. The world stopped spinning.

Trunks was cold, his body was like a block of ice and almost as heavy. It was difficult, and required constant kicking to keep his head above the surface of the water, but as she did she managed to draw his body against hers, sharing her own body heat the way he had done on the ship. She breathed onto the frigid exposed skin of his neck to warm it. 

A normal girl wouldn't be in this situation.

She should've been scared. Fear was wise. She should have convinced him to go below deck, and when the lightning hit, taken the dragonballs, the water skin, and jumped to safety… but no.

She hadn't been scared. She'd –wanted- to be above deck. Where the action was. She'd been curious.

Trunks was right. A woman could bring destruction upon many with her own curiosity… but hadn't she tried to save the sailors? There was that unconscious man she'd pulled to safety. She wondered if he and the captain had suffocated to death yet, or if the water had broken into the cabin and they had drowned.

Regardless, they were either dead, or going to die shortly, that much was certain. Shouldn't there be other survivors, though? There was nothing but debris floating in the water. Pan was positive that there should be other survivors… but there weren't.

_How many more men will have to die because I killed Vegeta? _If she had ever regretted anything, she regretted plunging that sword through his heart. Perhaps she wasn't suited for the life of a warrior.

Perhaps the right thing to do on the ship would have been to cry like the girls did in Bra's romance novels, tell Trunks that she'd enjoyed his company over the past few weeks, and accept her fate.

Had she cheated fate? She had been in countless battles where she knew she could have, and perhaps should have died. She had lived, against all odds, and been grateful, glad for her own skill and perhaps luck. Never in her life had she felt like she had cheated fate; now she did.  Now she wished she were dead, but she wasn't. Neither was Trunks for that matter, and that much she _was _indeed grateful for. She intended to keep it that way too.

_Vegeta, I understand your hatred for me. It is perfectly justifiable… but would you kill your son to get revenge on me? He is your only living heir. He has dedicated his very life to your cause. Why would you do such a thing…? Trunks does not deserve this. Why Vegeta, why…?_

She had then promised herself then that she would protect Trunks from his father's grasp. He would survive whether or not she did, she would see to that.

Pan had blown air into the now wet and clinging tunic that Trunks wore, and it helped to keep him afloat. She'd done the same to his pants, so that the weight of his lower body did not drag down the upper. She did not take off his boots so that he could retain his body heat, and likewise with his gauntlets. She was glad that he was dressed warmly.

Although it had felt like bliss to don pants again and not have that breezy ill-at-ease sensation that a dress gave her, she did not hesitate to take them off now and use them as another flotation device for Trunks. They just added more weight to her person anyway.

She tied knots into the feet and wherever there was a hole from one of those flying wood splinters, and blew air into the pants. She then knotted the fabric at the waist. Next she'd tied the pants around his neck, under his head to make sure the air kept his head above the surface at all times.

This way, if Pan did something stupid like fall asleep and drown, then Trunks still had a chance of living long enough to regain consciousness and get himself to safety, and make their wishes. She'd tied the dragonballs around his sword belt along with the skin she'd retrieved.

After she'd made Trunks float, and let go of him to make sure that he did, Pan had inspected the contents of the skin. She was disappointed to find that she had picked up the wine skin instead of the water skin. She hoped that she would be able to get Trunks to land before she died from dehydration. At the very least, the wine could fuel her….

A little gasp escaped her mouth when she realized where her thoughts were leading. _I can't possibly be thinking of swimming to land?! I'd best be off waiting for a ship to pass us by. Land must be hundreds of miles away! Perhaps a thousand! Maybe more! _

_When we set off on that boat, it was understood that it would take a month to reach our destination. We have been traveling for 3 days. Of course, the trade winds cut the journey almost in half… so about 11 days of traveling by boat were left. If I can swim at, lets say… half the speed of that boat, it would take me 22 days, without food or water. I forgot to take into account the typhoon. It could have shortened the journey by a day or two as well. So 21 days… and nights… of constant swimming, without food or water. _

_If anyone's to accomplish such a feat, it's a saiya-jin… but not a mere quarter saiya-jin, and definitely not one who happens to be female besides, and CERTAINLY not one who has not slept for three days and has eaten more poorly than she is accustomed to in that time, and surely not one who happens to be dragging over two hundred pounds of comatose muscle behind her…_

Pan's discouraging thoughts were not helping the situation. She couldn't imagine living very long if she chose to swim it… but did she have any choice? Why float around rotting while praying for some boat to pass by… why leave their lives in the hand of fate? Why not take charge of fate and die fighting for life… die as a warrior. Pan, getting bored of the rhythmic kicking motion that she had to do to keep afloat, spread her arms, keeping one hand on Trunks so that he wouldn't drift away, lay back floating on the surface of the water.

As she did, all the numbness in her mind and body that had come from the situation escaped her. Feeling and pain returned to her all at once. Pan's body was on fire wherever there was an open wound. The salt water burned mercilessly. The wood splinters were still in her. She began to yank them out, first one that was lodged in her right shoulder bone. She gritted her teeth.

There was another in her left upper arm… it had only penetrated her muscle. One was in her back, and when she ripped that out, she realized that it had pierced between her rib bones. Blinking, she wondered if there was a possibility that it had punctured her lung. No, that couldn't be. The pain in her lungs had to be from her nearly bursting them earlier. Besides, she hadn't been coughing up blood. She yanked another splinter out of her lower back that she hoped had missed her abdominal organs, and another from her hip bone. Her body throbbed in pain, and she was glad that it had been covering Trunks. He had a better chance of living if he didn't suffer from the loss of blood that she was going to….

Ripping out the last splinter from between her hamstrings, she paused with it in her hand.

Blood.

Pan's heart rate doubled as she looked around her at the waters. Was it her imagination or was the water surrounding her darker than the rest of the ocean? She lifted her shoulder out of the water and saw the blood gushing from it.

_Sweet Kami._

She cursed herself when her hand released the splinter and went to her belt and there was no sword there. She had saved Trunks from a peaceful death only to have him mauled to death. She could imagine, hundreds of fathoms down in the depths of the ocean, the large beasts that lurked there stirring as the scent of her blood reached their delicate noses.

_Sharks will be coming. _

She closed her eyes tightly. _I have no sword, and sharks will be coming. _She put her hand on the dagger strapped to her thigh. _What will a measly little dagger do? _She reached her hand over to Trunks' boots and felt the hilt of another there. _Two daggers? Oh, yay… What am I doing? What the hell am I doing? Now is not a time for thinking. Now is a time for running._

_If I was smart I wouldn't run. You can only escape fate so many times. If I was smart I would kill us both here and end our suffering swiftly before the sharks have their way with us._

_I should slit his throat and then my own. I should cast our dead bodies to the waves… it would be the smart thing to do._

_ I guess I'm just not too bright… I guess there must still be a child somewhere inside of me, a hopeful one.  I am a saiya-jin and a Son.  I won't let Trunks die. I won't. I'll die fighting for his life. Or I'll die running for it. I won't die because I was afraid to do either of those things._

She grabbed the wine skin on Trunks' belt and took a long swig of the powerful stuff before closing it again. This wine was so strong that even Trunks usually diluted it with water before drinking of it. She knew the risk she was taking drinking it; it would give her a drunken energy, but as soon as it started to wear off she would be overcome with a powerful weariness and exhaustion that would almost certainly send her to sleep. Taking off her tunic to ease some weight and gain some freedom of movement, Pan pulled Trunks' body parallel to hers, and linked her arm underneath his back and over both his elbows. With a glance up at the sky, she sought out the north star and then Orion, deciphering which way was west. Then she began swimming in that direction.

With her legs kicking, and arm stroking the water with strong strokes, the distance between them and the scene of the shipwreck was fast increasing. _There are plenty bodies there to distract the sharks for a little while. _She felt her stomach turn at the thought of little Mortimer being torn apart by the hungry scavengers. Her anger and disgust fed her determination as she swam. There was nothing else that she could do.

She was tired. She had been tired for a while now, so it didn't really matter. Her weary eyes stung from the salt water and begged to be closed but she wouldn't comply. _If I close my eyes for even a few seconds longer than necessary, I will never be opening them again. _She remembered the way that Trunks had held her against him when she'd last closed her eyes. Silently imploring her to stay awake. To fight. She had to save him. 

She was cold. In merely her undergarments, and with her warmth pouring from her body through her blood, leaving a trail behind her for the sharks to follow like a hunter does footsteps, she was only getting colder. The coldness of her body was so strong that the fire of her spirit was not enough to warm it… she could feel the coldness settle deep in her chest… it was colder than she could ever remember it having been. However, she didn't need her body to be warm. She simply needed it to move.

Her mind was in battle mode: it did not interfere with her body's actions. It simply trusted… It held on tightly whilst her body gripped the reins and urged itself into a mad gallop into nothingness. It accepted death.

The void of battle: complete commitment. The place from which return was one's last concern. Where every moment was all there was, and executing every movement perfectly was all that mattered, or else death. Pan's every moment grew more and more difficult. Every stroke of her arm sent pain blazing through her body. The arm dragging Trunks along was cramped and aching. Her kicking legs had very little power in them and felt as if they belonged to someone else. It felt as if the blood was pouring out before it reached them.

It felt as if no time was passing.

The arrival of dawn soon came. Pan did not slow, she did not waver. She knew that the sun had just given her a gift. The gift of illumination. She would be able to see her enemies. They were creatures of the water, and she a scarcely armed land-walker. She was in their element, in their playing field… but she would be able to see them.

Before the sun was directly overhead, the silent pursuers were upon them. Pan let go of Trunks and snatched the dagger from his boot. He floated there, vulnerable in the daylight. She was his only defence. She stayed just below him in the water, prepared to defend him from all sides at once.

Which is exactly what she did. The sharks came at her, gnashing their fearsome jaws together in anticipation of their next meal. They came blinded by their hunger, for they could not see that it was a warrior at the end of their forks, holding utensils of her own.

She stabbed and slashed, she kicked and spun, killing more frenzied than she ever had in her life. When the water became clouded thick with blood, she relied upon her instinct to know where the enemy was and where and when to strike. She knew not how many dozens of sharks she had slain, or how long she had gone without a breath, but when she finally felt a pause in the fight and allowed herself to break the water, she saw Trunks lying there unscathed and a rush of adrenaline surged through her.

Placing both daggers into the ever-present strap around her naked thigh, she linked her arm through his and underneath his back once more, and swam with all her might away from the pool of blood she had created. There would be more sharks… Pan wondered if the carcasses felled by her hand would delay the rest of the sharks any. Did they eat their own kind? She didn't doubt it, but nor did she count on it.

She couldn't tell if she had incurred any injuries from that minor battle, because if she had the pain would simply mix with the pain of her other wounds and the hunger, tiredness, and cold.

She swam onward, making use of the adrenaline the battle had awoken in her. The feel of Trunks' breathing body against the hand that dragged him had a similar effect to that of the adrenaline. Once he was alive, there was something worth fighting for.

Noon passed, and more sharks came. This time there were less, and they looked different. Something about their heads was shaped differently, but the same look was in their eyes. The look of a hungry stupid animal. Pan didn't allow them to get near to the King, although she felt one sink it's teeth into her side when she was fighting off two more, and quickly disposing of them, she turned and used both daggers to sever the shark's head from it's body before it could rip off the chunk of her abdomen that it was latched onto.  Prying it's dead jaw open, she grimaced in pain and let it float off into the depths of the ocean. Looking down into the darkness of the waters, she found herself tremble at the realization of how much larger than she the ocean was. She could be lost here forever.

She swam back to the surface, back to Trunks, and she wondered if she was going to bleed to death. The new wound was deep and large, and it arched halfway around her stomach, to just before her bellybutton, and to just before her spine on her back. The teeth had grazed both her ribcage and her hipbone, but she had stopped the movement before the shark had tried to tear the flesh away. Angry at herself for allowing the slip in her reflexes, she knew that all the factors, tiredness and loss of blood, were taking a toll on her fight; which she _could not_ allow.

She needed to stay strong… at her maximum alertness… _just for a little while longer_, she told herself, _just until Trunks wakes up… then the hell if I die! _

Pan continued swimming, due west, and sharks attacked three times more before sunset, and she fought them off without another injury. When her body wouldn't move as she told it to, she drank deeply of the potent wine, and continued to swim at full force again, the intoxication reassuring her of strength that was non-existent.

Night fell, bringing with it fresh cold. Pan's lungs protested against the amount of air they were receiving, and the speed at which they had to work. She had to stop at one point to cough up blood into the water when she felt her lungs heavy with it. She ignored it's indications and went right back swimming. The moon and the stars looked on silently. The muscles in Pan's legs burned as though they were being seared with hot blades.

Even her eyelids became disobedient, closing themselves for longer than necessary at each blink.

A full day and night of constant swimming, save for the battles with the sharks, had now passed. Pan's head was in no condition to do math, but she knew that she had to keep this up for many more days. She didn't know how much longer she could keep herself breathing. She only hoped that everything in her was enough.

Tension was thick in the air in the Other World. Many of the saiyans lost their appetites when they looked through the window in the sky and saw and heard the unbelievable truth of Vegeta's actions. Pan's scream across the waters, which she had believed had fallen upon no one's ears had reached those of her dead family, had silenced them all.

For the first time, their true helplessness sunk in. Gohan would speak to no one, his face deathly pale and lips set in a perpetual frown, his wife of a similar disposition. Bulma could no longer keep up her brave face when she felt like both her husband and son were lost to her forever. She would not let Bra see her tears so she secluded herself. Gone was the spark in Goten's eyes, and not even thoughts of his unborn child could lift his spirits. Bra herself felt truly dead for the first time: a mere ghost of the jubilant girl she once was.

Goku remained hopeful, age having taught him that no battle was ever truly lost. He knew that his grandchild, even without the wisdom of the years, understood this as well. He did not feel helpless. He had taught Pan all that he could. She had listened, and grown into a resilient and fierce young warrior. Any test of body, mind, and heart, he knew she would never fail.

She was certain that she had died.

The sun had risen and set again. She was certain that there could not be a drop of blood left in her body. She was certain that she could no longer move because she had drained the wine, and could feel it's effects wearing off, and had not eaten, and had not slept.

Her wet hair, longer than it had ever been, clung to her face and her neck, getting into her eyes when she swam, and was ignored. She knew that at any moment her eyes could close for good, and she could breathe her last breath with her failing lungs: but she didn't.

Despite the fact that she thought she was dead, she knew one thing for certain, and that was that Trunks was alive. This was all that she had left. This alone moved her limbs.

Another day passed. It was the slowest day that she'd ever lived. Each second had been excruciating. She kept swimming.

Another night that she could not use to rest came and went. Waves jostled her, tossing her around playfully, the water teasing her with its effortless power. Her limbs realized their weakness surrounded by infinite amounts of the liquid. Her mouth realized it's thirst.

Her throat burned for fresh water, and she could no longer ignore the need: It had become incapacitating. Her body was quickly becoming useless to her. Her mind as well, which she fought to keep sane, was straying, affected by the vastness and incredible loneliness of the ocean.…

_If Trunks can only live through this I will kiss Dende's feet. I will bathe him in rose scented waters and offer him fruit. If he gets sick of me, I'll be a slave to all the condemned souls in hell for ever after. I'll let Vegeta kill me over and over again for his own pleasure._

Angry at her own mad thoughts, she swam harder, pushed herself back to the point where she could not think, for even the energy needed to generate her thoughts had to now go into moving her body.

Another day passed. It would never end. She realized that now. She would be swimming until her body gave up, which she felt it would do at any moment… maybe now? Or now? Then it would end, before she ever saw land. The day progressed slower than any other day. Her strong true strokes and kicks were now shaky. Her body was drained. Several times she had switched the side of Trunks that she swam on, so that she could give the stroking arm a 'rest' while it dragged him behind and the other stroked. She hadn't the energy to switch anymore, and both arms were severely cramped. She kept stroking. Weak, trembling strokes. They were all she could manage.

She would have disgusted herself with her weakness if she had had the energy to feel disgust, or anything at all.

Sunset of the fourth day that she had been swimming, and the illusions began. She thought she could see a strip of land on the horizon. She realized it was probably a mirage. She had heard of men seeing mirages of water in the desert, and wondered if they saw land when on water.

Pan knew that humankind was such that they always wanted what they did not have: and sometimes they needed it. She needed land. She needed a place to die, a place to lie Trunks out, and know he would live. She swam towards the hallucination in the distance, not even knowing if she could make it, and wondering if it was floating away with the same speed with which she swam toward it.

It couldn't be though, because it got bigger. Land was looming shadows in the darkness now, for night had fallen: a silhouette against the sky. Pan wondered if it only got larger because her desire for it to do so was so very great. Every stroke brought her closer. Every stroke felt like her last. Every breath was barely breathed.

When she was almost close enough to the land to touch it, she knew that if it was an illusion that she would die. It would kill any spirit in her. She would die.

Suddenly, she could not swim any more because when she kicked, her knees touched sand, and her upper body was buried in it. She gasped for a good breath of air and pulled herself up on her stroking hand, keeping it straight and not bent, because her muscles would not support her. Apparently the bone would not stay straight either, and she collapsed into the shallow water again. With the hand still dragging Trunks, she managed to crawl out of the water and onto the beach.

He had weighed a lot in the water, but he weighed ten times as much on land, with no buoyancy to aid her transport of him. She paused and turned to lay on her back and rested for a few moments, trying to regain some strength, but none came.

Pan moved back onto her stomach and gripped his upper arm with a weak grip. She then managed to inch along the shore, panting and gasping for breath as she crawled, dragging the heavy unconscious man behind her. Since her muscles were so drained, her crawling was more of a shimmy, with her body flat on the sand, her legs pushing her slowly. She kept her eyes on the lines in the sand that marked where high tide came up to, just visible in the moonlight. She needed to get Trunks beyond that point.

She wasn't going to kill herself to save him just so that a shift of tide could take his life. It was agonizing to move, and she wondered to herself how she could still be bleeding when she saw the glitter of her blood that was on the sand she had crawled over, even in the darkness of the night. She didn't know there could be that much blood in a person's body. She paused again to catch her breath.

_I wonder if when Trunks wakes up he will attempt to bury me or let the vultures pick my bones dry. _

With that thought, a sick little smile came to her lips, and she attempted once more to drag him past the lines of the tide. She did it a few inches at a time, then rested. It was almost daylight now. She didn't know how many hours she had spent simply dragging him that tiny stretch of land, but eventually she got him past the tide lines. When she did, and she was satisfied that he would not drown, she dragged herself to lay against his side.

She managed to place her head on his chest, so that his heartbeat drowned out the incessant sound of waves. His heartbeat would be the funeral drums for the dead queen. Her eyes gazed out at the vivid colours of the sunrise over the water. 

Pan could imagine no better way to die. No better sight to see the last time she closed her eyes. A peaceful smile descending upon her face, the young saiyan's tired eyes closed for what she knew to be the last time ever.

"God," a voice groaned out in agony, "I am going to need a hell of a breakfast."

There was a silence then, the kind that is common in the hours of early morning.

Pan's eyes snapped back open, filled with shock and disbelief. She felt his muscles move underneath her. She turned her head to watch Trunks yawn and rub his eyes. He was alive and conscious.

She felt a sob wrack her shoulders. She didn't know if it was of relief or of misery. How convenient of Trunks to wake up as soon as she'd gotten him to safety… just in time to watch her die. Just in time for him to say his goodbyes. The sob was followed by a sickening sound coming from her throat that was meant to be laughter. Her lungs and abdomen just didn't approve and revolted.

Pan rolled away from Trunks and began to cough violently. Blood poured from her mouth and she wondered wearily if there was any left. Apparently there was, because she continued to cough up more.

Trunks had an expression of shock on his own face. He had woken up the way he usually did… except hungrier… and with a dull ache in the back of his head that he ignored… and something on his chest. After announcing his hungriness to no one in particular and rubbing his eyes so that he could open them fully, he felt the thing on his chest move and heard it make a noise.

Surprised, he watched as the girl… for so it seemed to be, made another sound that sounded like she was trying to laugh but not getting it quite right, and then moved away from him in obvious pain and began to cough up blood.

At once, the warrior in him sprang to life, and the horrid realization came to him.

"Pan," he whispered, and he moved to her, putting an arm around her shoulders as her body convulsed with the coughs. He noticed many things at once. The fact that she was extremely pale, and that he could see her bones, not only beneath her skin in places where he could remember a once healthy and strong physique, but bared completely through several wounds. One in particular took him aback. A bite in her stomach, made by a large animal with sharp teeth… a shark if he was not mistaken. She did look as though she hadn't a drop of blood in her body.

She looked as though… she were going to die.

A chill went down his spine as he realized that's what he had awoken to. This girl, who he couldn't imagine his life without anymore, thought that she was going to go and die on him. Literally. Anger consumed him as he watched her cough out her life. He suddenly felt something around his neck and ripped it off. He stared at it blankly. _Pants? _He looked at her and took in her state of undress. He looked out at the water, and saw the trail of blood leading to where he had woken up. He comprehended. She had swam…

As soon as she stopped coughing, Trunks pulled her against him, cradling her against his chest, like a child. Although he touched her gently, he looked down at her with a genuine wild rage in his eyes.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You want to play the hero? You want to abandon our mission so that you can be the hero? I don't think so little girl, you're going to finish what you started, you hear? Don't just think that you can…" He paused because she was smiling at him, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Trunks…" she said after trying several times to get his name out of her mouth. Although she had it, the word had barely formed correctly, and came out as a dry rasp. She frowned to hear the weakness in her own voice.

"What?! Godammit, what?" he growled, shaking her a little, and the smile returned to her face, because it felt more like he was rocking her to sleep than shaking her the way he had shaken her several times in the past… almost as if she was made of fragile glass. She supposed she had only been touched this way twice in her past. When she was born, and now, when she was about to die.

"WHAT?!" he demanded again, his voice impatient… and almost frantic.

"Kiss me," she requested, making her voice as steady as she had always made the strikes of her blade. 

He looked at her and after a second spoke, "I thought you said you didn't want to kiss anymore."

She just kept smiling at him. That smile angered him. He tightened his grip on her limp body.

"You think you're saying goodbye, don't you?" he asked, then after a moment, of glaring at her, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers with a gentle pressure. It felt as though his lips were speaking a thousand promises, and warming the places deep inside her that had been frozen cold; it was an indescribable feeling. He didn't remove them immediately but let them linger, as if he'd all the time in the world. When he removed his mouth, he did so slowly as well, letting his warm breath drift over her.

Pan stared at him now with an expression of complete confusion.

He savoured her bewilderment for a moment and then finally gave her the answer that she sought, "That wasn't a goodbye kiss, dear one."

He stood up with her in his arms as though she weighed nothing, which she very nearly did at the moment. He fixed his eyes on the sunrise, that was coloured even more vibrantly now.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Pan followed his gaze and she suddenly knew. She used the last bit of energy she had to turn to him and speak the words.

"The land of the rising sun," she said, using great effort to keep her voice strong. The last words she was going to speak were to be spoken well…

 "Home."

She gazed up at him as the world slipped away from her. He should be able to feel her life leaving her body… especially with her held so close to him.  He didn't seem to be phased by it. The sunbeams shone on his face, and he looked as though he was being enlightened by them in a deep way that no one else could possibly understand. His eyes were filled with a genuine awe that was almost childlike as he watched the sunrise, yet they also held the appreciation of a grown man in their sapphire depths.

She had been wrong, she thought to herself just before the world darkened. There _had_ been a better sight to behold as she closed her eyes for the last time: and now she was beholding it.

That's all for this chapter! I know it's considerably shorter than the preceding ones… but I felt like ending it here. Okay, so stay tuned! More chappies on the way! Summertime soon! Noooooo school = lots spare time = lots writing, so get back to you then! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


	21. Plateau Between Mountains

Loud Silence ch.21

It can't be fathomed that any of the old readers would remember this little thing…

I only hope I did help those that sought an escape into a beautiful world for a little while to do that. I will finish this fanfiction, for the sake of its completion, and a sense of closure, to the best of my sad ability.

The ability to spew - this thing has left me along with my desire and ambition. I have grown up somewhere in the middle of writing this story and I don't like the effect on my person. I know this will somehow affect my writing, but I know not how.

I truly hope, my dear readers, that this provides you with a pleasant read, since fate (and your head controlling your hand controlling your mouse) have led you to happen across my tale… I implore you to continue… perhaps you will find it worthwhile.

Thank you to those who have been reading since the beginning of Loud Silence. Welcome to the newcomers! Thank you to Kakkabrat for beta-ing part of this chapter. And to all… enjoy your escape.

PanHopeNvs

There was an incredible calm, and something in between darkness and light. There was softness and numbness and a subtle hint of a sweet smell. Everything was flavoured nothingness. The slightest tingling sensation was felt through spread fingers and they curled slowly. Delighting in the velvety texture of the fabric that they lay upon, the fingers spread once more.

The body that the fingers were attached to now followed suit and slowly writhed against the silken sheets, relishing both the feel of the material and the ecstasy of the slow sinuous movement.

Wanting more, an elbow applied a gentle pressure to the surface that was covered in the soft material, making a depression. The shoulder connected to the elbow rose instinctively as if the body had done this many times before. The head and rest of the body curled upward as well and then straightened to a sitting position, braced by hands flat upon the surface the body lay upon.

A great mass of black hair contrasted sharply against the thick white coverlet that had slipped from the upper body as it had risen, and now lay bunched up on the lap of the body that belonged to a girl. Her toes curled and flexed underneath the coverlet and she drew them to the side of the surface that she lay upon… for there was a surface yet beneath it. Her knees bent as her feet slipped to that lower surface, her body turning as they did…

She then straightened completely… simultaneously dissolving the right angles between her calves and thighs and thighs and torso. Standing rigidly upright for a mere fraction of time, eyes unseeing and blank surveyed the room through the soft hazy light that filled it.

The thick sweet air filled her nostrils now slowly with the generous breath that she sucked in- and then almost unwillingly, her legs began to move beneath her of their own accord, alternating to an ancient rhythm that moved her entire body forward with them, slowly, in an unknown direction, her body disturbing the settled air and causing mists and vapours now to churn about in her wake.

Oblivious to this, as she was to all else, the girl let the sing-song rhythm of walking carry her forward… her eyes then settled curiously upon a dark square surrounded by a halo of light sitting somehow directly in her path, beckoning her. Her body somehow moved itself toward the square and then stilled itself just as unbidden, and just as naturally. Hands then lifted themselves to touch the dark square curiously, and were delighted to find it soft, as all else was. So very soft. The air, the material that swathed her body, all so soft… the ground was barely there at all… as though she were floating above it in some realm of tender velvety oblivion.

The hands seemed to lose interest altogether in the softness of the darkness. They grew more curious of the halo of light surrounding it. They would have no more of the softness. There was something behind the square of black that was of deeper significance. Curiosity slowly infused the hands with aggression.

They moved to either side of the square and seized generous handfuls of the darkness. It was so easily manipulated. So very soft. A faraway, unintelligible sound of childlike pleasure broke through the thick air as the darkness clumped together and easily bent to the will of the hands when they spread apart to rip it open.

The world returned in an instant.

A blinding white light poured through the hole that the blackness had been concealing, filling the girl's head with a swift and sharp awareness.

Blazing, searing… painfully delicious.

Blurry black, green, and red dots filled her vision as the intensity of the light became unbearable to her throbbing eyes. Eyes behind which was a reeling mind coming to terms with the coldness, hardness, and blinding, deafening, _paralyzing_ pain that came hurtling back to her like an explosion in her center. Life and consciousness burned her body with their bittersweet attack, and she could feel and hear the blood pumping wildly through her body…

The sweet smell and thick air choked her doubly, from the inside, causing her lungs to revolt in disgust at the taste of it, and on the outside, swirling around her and squeezing at her neck, causing her to gasp for air. She was finally able to move, and it was to wrap her arms around herself to brace against the pain, coldness, and stark realization of frailty that threatened to cause first her collapse and then her breakage, her harsh shattering both within and without.

Then, to her horror, it all changed into water.

Her eyes filled with madness, as the bright painful images flashed before her…the small body of a boy suspended in darkness, pale and calm with death…the snakelike movements of a shark through waters black with blood… pain ripping apart, tearing, pain piercing… pain constantly burning, pain chilling … slowly … a dull ache… consuming… freezing… pain… dark…maddening…

The water hit her violently: like the crack of a whip, then it engulfed her in an instant, muffling screams before they could even thought to be conceived, and pouring itself into the startled open mouth to drown breath before it could be drawn. The light that had nearly blinded her had gone completely and now instead of that wonderful austere light- there was only the silent cold cradling her and feeding the panicking void.

The water's darkness watched her with the incredible calm of its blank frozen eyes as her mind spun out of control, mortified to be so exposed, so bare, so mocked when already ripped to dancing shreds of sanity.

The water was chains and her limbs became lead. She remembered this place… she'd been in this place for so long… it was empty and unfeeling.

It was the wonderful water. It was the absence of the pain. Absence of feeling. The embrace of the gentle water: the tender water taking back the pain it had administered.

The water taking away everything. The heaviness of the water settled down over top of fear and madness, coaxing them out of existence. No need to be. The pressure of the water took away the strain of being. No need to be. No need. There was nothing. Calmness. Emptiness. Heavy water and no need to be.

It was the weight of death. It was nothing.

A faint memory of just moments ago, of the bright exploding light, clawed its way into the death… then was gone.

Everything was gone. The light, the pain, the madness…

Relief…The weight had suffocated them. The merciful darkness took it all. The water, the death, so kind, so heavy, so comfortingly cold and empty.

But… what was missing?

Something was missing.

The powerless and feeble mind clawed for the fleeting memory of the light. Of the pain. The mind struggled underneath the crushing weight of the water, the mind struggled to regain the madness. The light. The pain!

Anything, the mind clawed itself and clawed around it, desperately, maddeningly, and soon it was drowning, and then gasping, and the body was, with a sudden jolt. abruptly back in that other world, the one where everything hurt and everything was bright and cold, and nothing was soft.

The shock of it shot the eyes open, and they drank in the bright light painfully. They drank and drank of the light, until the light filled the whole body with feeling, throbbing feeling, with increasing loudness, increasing power. The throbbing within the body was a loud drum of pain, and the madness within the mind increased with it, dancing to the drum. Everything was a-swirl.

The light exploded into a million colours and began to churn itself in time to the beat of the drum within the body. The drum pounded, shaking and torturing the delicate body that could not move. The drum pounded, igniting chaos in the dancing mind that could not stop moving.

The pain was unbearable, it was loud, it was everywhere. It was the pain of life. It was the most wonderful ecstasy that could ever be felt, this pain, this being. It was too great for this body and mind. With one ear splitting last drum beat, sounding quite different than all the rest, the eyes gave up, closing itself to the light. Darkness came back with a rush.

The mind tried to hold off the onslaught of darkness, tried to grasp at the pain, tried desperately to feel the pain, but the effort was draining.

_Stay!_

The plea was the first coherent thought the mind had been able to form, the first conception of a thought other than the consuming desire for an end to the pain. That was gone. The mind realized that it needed the pain. It wanted the pain to stay more than anything. If only the pain would stay, the life, the feeling would stay.

_Stay…_

The body just could not bear it, could not sustain it. The body begged to be free of the pain. The mind had a burst of rage that shot the eyes open, allowing a last tearful glimpse of the light, before the pain exploded beyond the point where anything could be maintained. The darkness of defeat took over, and in a single moment it wreaked havoc, scrambling thoughts, dispersing thoughts, calming, quieting, and lulling. The body's last fire left it and every effort ceased… the mind surrendered and sunk back deep into the coldness of that welcoming painless void.

………..

The cottage was surrounded by snow. Snow that reached halfway up its seemingly flimsy walls, and fell in softly shaped, windblown mounds. Like dunes in a desert, the snow framed the small cottage, making it seem all the smaller.

The small cottage emitted slow puffs of smoke, a sign of occupancy.

Through the window- a frosty low grade glass, but thick enough to keep out the weather and transparent enough to filter in the light- there were three that could be seen sitting around a low square table. Kneeled upon cushions, each consuming a thick soup with the nourishment of both meat and vegetables of the earth, the three spoke little.

"The sky has finally ceased her frozen tears, " spoke one of the company, in a warm voice. It was an old woman, with a kindly smile and wrinkled eyes from the frequency of it. She was dressed in a deep blue gown, with her silvery braid falling over her shoulder.

The two others did not look up from the soup at her words, and continued to consume it. She looked down at her soup and dipped a spoonful, but lowered it back to the dish with a sad sigh. She could not bring herself to eat…

Her worried thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crash as one soup bowl quite suddenly came down upon the table. She looked at the drinker in surprise and was about to ask if he had lost his appetite, but then she noticed him being very still.

He was the youngest member of the company, and the largest. He cocked his head slightly as if in effort to listen. His eyes narrowed and then he bolted from the table. The old woman shared a knowing glance with the other member of the company, her husband, a cynical, gruff, yet loving old man, before the two of them rose to their feet and moved after the youth, although they had heard nothing. They moved burdened with age, rendered without speed, agility, or vigour, but laden with grace.

Just as they reached the door that the youth had flung open within the small cottage, they both heard a loud cry of agony, one that shook the old woman to her very core, and made her wring her hands nervously, while the old man frowned.

Swirls of sweetly scented air wafted out of the room that the old couple peered into, where the large young man was kneeling on the ground beside a limp body, and taking it into his arms.

The body was pale and thin - almost skeletal. It was that of a girl with long dark hair. He held it against him gently and whispered something that could not be heard.

The old man and woman shared a sad knowing look before the old woman sighed and drew a kerchief up to cover her face as she walked into the room.

"It's the herbs, dear, they are losing their effect," she said, withdrawing some leaves from a satchel at her side and moving to place them in a pan suspended over a fireplace that burned in a corner of the room.

"No... No more drugs. The air is so thick with the stuff she can hardly breathe! She just needs some fresh air, that's all."

The old couple looked at one another again. The old woman bit her lip and looked around the room nervously, not wanting to meet her husband's gaze, and she then noticed that the black curtains were open. She was sure she had closed them to keep the room dark… she looked at where the girl lay on the ground, near to the window. The old woman's brow wrinkled. Could it be? Could she have…

The large younger man stood up with the girl held in his arms effortlessly as though she was made of air. He ignored the uncomfortable elders and walked out of the room. He walked past the frowning old man and took her out into the clear air of the rest of the cottage. He placed her on a wooden rectangular chest covered with a thick quilt that was in a corner. Kneeling at her side, he stared at her. The old couple followed him and stared for a few moments in silence at the pathetic sight..

"My dear boy… you should not have moved her," spoke the old woman, "She is yet too weak …"

"Silence," came the clear even response, and the old woman twisted her hands and stared helplessly at her husband. The old man's forehead creased deeply and he moved toward the young man.

"Face it son, she's never going to wake up from that slumber of hers," he tried to keep his gruff voice gentle, "There ain't blood enough in her body to open her eyes."

"There won't be air enough in her lungs either, if she stays in that bloody room," he responded sarcastically sending a glare at the man before he looked back at the girl.

Her colourless face chilled him, and the thinness of her. For two weeks she had not opened her eyes. She had been in a deep coma. He had not seen a single expression on the face of the most lively person he had ever known. He touched her pallid visage now, wondering if he imagined a hint of pain there. He didn't know if he dared to believe it was. Pain upon her face, anything at all, would be so much better than her being completely lost to the world and to him.

He ran a thumb along her cheekbone and thought about how many times in the last two weeks he had thought she might be dead. Had touched her and spoken to her, and not known if she was alive or not, yet continued to beseech her because of some madness in him. Her half-dead condition, her soulless body, was hard to comprehend. His mind drifted back to how this had all begun.

………

The sunrise was brilliant. It was the most breathtakingly beautiful thing he had ever seen. It made him feel a calmness that he had never felt before and a hope that he had never understood, a hope for something he had never known existed in the world. These were things he never thought he would feel.

He stared at the fading hues of the sunset and then looked down at the body in his arms. Bathed in the golden light of the sunrise, Pan was even beautiful covered in blood and sand, drained of all her bursting energy and life, her normally expressive face tranquil and calm. He noticed her necklace then, glowing as the sunset was reflected in it. It seemed to capture the sunset within it.

He remembered, a day not so long ago, her looking up to him with a radiant smile on her face, and her eyes lit up with a mix of pain and hope as rainwater ran down the sides of her face and caused her hair to stick to her skin. She didn't seem to notice the rain as she spoke, _"This necklace was given to me by someone I love very much."_

Trunks knew that no one had ever spoken about him with so much love in their face. If he let Pan die, he knew no one ever would. If someone so wonderful could exist in the world, it must be a great place, and his father's principles must all be wrong. He was willing to see things differently. But if the world could let someone like Pan die, and saving a bastard like himself, then damn all the world to hell, and everyone in it! He would personally see everyone in his land and every other suffer.

Looking away from Pan's necklace, and into the sunrise, he was surprised to find it gone. _Enough dallying_, he thought to himself. Trunks lay Pan out on the blood-soaked sand. He picked up her pants, which had been around his neck, and after wringing the water out of them, ripped them up and tied them around her stomach wound. Undoing his belt, he was disappointed to see that his sword and it's sheath had been removed, but he could guess why, and decided he valued the both of their lives more than his sword. Pan's sword was gone too, and he knew how much she had valued that thing. He remembered her yelling at him, countless times, to give it back to her. He remembered her tearing the doors of his armoire off their hinges to get the sword. He remembered her expertly sliding it into her sheath, and then closing her eyes for a second as she held her hand around it's hilt. He remembered her going through a sword kata on the ship, in a deep, almost religious, reverence of the movements and the weapon. It must have hurt her to let her sword fall to the bottom of the ocean more than it would have hurt him to let go of his. He pulled his belt off and tossed it aside.

He then took off his own pants and ripped them up into strips, which he used to tie around her other wounds, which he found on the back of her thigh, the back of her shoulder, her back… he didn't know where these deep puncture wounds had come from… they didn't look like bites, and they were only on her back. As though she had fallen on a bed of spikes.

He then remembered the ship splitting apart in a deafening crack, and clutching Pan tightly against him to keep her from falling into the sea. He remembered the effort it took to hold on to the ship and Pan at the same time, the confusion and pain in his head, and he remembered opening his eyes to see the ship splintering and the splinters flying in every direction. Pan's body had covered his, so she must have had a few of the splinters pierce her. It made sense. It also explained how the sharks found the two of them.

Trunks remembered diving off the ship to save Pan from a falling mast, but he remembered nothing else. The mast must have knocked him unconscious. As he tied strips of cloth around her wounds, he cursed at himself for being weak enough to be knocked unconscious in such a critical situation. Taking off his tunic, he wrung it out and pulled it onto Pan to keep her warm. He thought to himself, that if he hadn't been knocked unconscious, they might have had a chance at diving for the dragonballs. Then he straightened. Pan was not a foolish girl, as she had loved to remind him. She was a warrior.

He knew that there was no way that Pan would have valued his life over the dragonballs. She would have dived for them, for it was their cause. She would not have saved his life first and foremost, not for any reason, he knew, and then thought that she didn't have that many reasons to begin with. She would have dived for the dragonballs first, and saving him would have been an afterthought.

He looked to the belt that he had tossed aside, and saw now, the two pouches tied to it. Shaking his head at not having seen them before, he felt one, and sure enough, he could feel the impression of the dragonballs within them. His first reaction was relief and the second was sadness.

Pan had risked her life so that he would live, and continue on to make their wishes. She'd had no intention of living. She knew that she would die from the effort of getting him to a shore.

He knew that he was going to have to leave her to die and continue without her. He knew that she had known that it would come to this. It was their common cause- to make the wishes. Sometimes, on adventures, people get left behind or killed. Sometimes there is no time for mourning for the dead or caring for the sick, when it sabotages the cause of the journey.

He felt the other pouch and it seemed empty. What had been in it? He opened it and smelled the scent of wine.

Surprised, he turned it upside down and a single drop fell out. That had been very potent wine, which they usually diluted… that wine could have lasted months, but there was not a drop left. _Pan probably kept herself drunk for most of the time she was swimming. She must've been dying of thirst out there, _he thought to himself_, and hunger… and much much more…_

He tied the belt around his waist, and he was now the one in a state of undress, wearing only the belt, undergarments, socks and boots, and all soaked. He was hungry beyond words, and thirsty, and he wished he had a sword. Pulling the dragon radar out of the sack, he saw that it had not been damaged by the water. They were definitely much closer to the dragonball than they had been before. The remaining distance was just a short way to the west.

Trunks bent down and removed the two daggers that were strapped around Pan's thigh, tying them to his belt as well. He looked down at her one last time.

_Stupid girl. You thought you'd risk your life to keep me alive and that I'd __honour the promise I made to you to wish your family back to life. Well, I will __honour no such promise. I am not a man of my word, I am a tyrant. I will not wish your family back to life. _

He bent down and scooped her up in his arms, _but I swear that you'll live to see me betray you. You'll live to punish me for it. You'll live to forgive me for it. _

With that he turned and walked off into the forest, carrying her with him, and stealing from the scavenger birds the delicious meal that they had already been anticipating overhead.

Trunks walked for hours, and soon found himself tasting a morsel of the agony that Pan must have felt in her swim. He too had not eaten well for days before this ordeal had begun, as he had been deathly sick himself. Being unconscious had allowed his body to conserve some energy, but he was still starving and thirsty. He would have stopped to hunt some game with the daggers, but he knew that Pan had little time and he needed to find someone who could help her, and give her a safe place to stay until she regained consciousness. Sometimes he moved his hand to feel her pulse just to make sure she was still alive, or lifted her face close to his to make sure she was still breathing. Both results were very faint.

When the sun was high overhead, Trunks felt tiredness and pain seep into the arms that were holding Pan. She was not very heavy, especially in her current state, but he was not in a great physical state himself. When he came across a stream, he knelt and lay Pan down on its bank and cupped his hands to take a large drink of the freshwater. He looked at Pan and wished he could make her drink it. He was concerned that if he tried to force some down her throat it would go into her lungs and make breathing difficult for her. He was also concerned that if she didn't get water…

Sighing, he picked her up and started walking again, maintaining a brisk pace, looking for signs of human life, a beaten trail, anything at all.

After a few more hours, Trunks was beginning to feel the cold. It was… late November… perhaps even December, he wasn't sure. He held Pan closer to him and wished that he had more clothing with which to keep her warm. It would cost her body precious energy to keep warm, and he didn't know if she would regain consciousness before she died from starvation or dehydration. She needed every ounce of energy to keep her body functioning until she regained consciousness. She'd been unconscious many times before, in their brief acquaintance but it had never been this critical. They'd been near to his castle, and she'd been only slightly injured, but otherwise healthy.

Stopping for a moment, he made himself admit that he knew she was a saiyan. He had to do this in order to give himself hope that she would live; he knew that no human could survive this, and it would be stupid to even_ try _to save her if she was indeed a complete human. A human would have died way back on the ship… or from drowning, or from loss of blood, or from the sharks.

Shaking his head and moving onward he thought to himself, _A human would have died the first day I met her when we fought and she escaped with severe injuries that a human could not have gotten up and walked on… but then again, we may have met before, on the battlefield, or elsewhere, and I'm sure a total human would have died all those times too._ So he had admitted to himself that she was a saiyan – a descendant of his sworn enemies. He'd known it for a while. _"You'll understand someday, Trunks." _Goku had said. He understood now. Humanity and love.

That she was a Son didn't seem to mean much to him at the moment, other than improving her chances at life.

There must be something more he could do to improve those chances… he needed to be innovative. He began looking to the ground to see if there was something he could wrap her in. He considered covering her with mud and then leaves, but with the amount of wounds she had, there was clearly a risk for infection… but was infection more serious than loss of body heat?

He didn't know, and the worry was causing his head to hurt. He just knew he didn't like the idea of living bacteria, however small, living off of Pan's body, and especially not when her body was already so weak. Plus if he found humans, it would be easier to get their help if Pan did not look like a demon and scare them off. He decided he'd rather her be cold and moved on, at a faster pace. His tunic did reach up to her knees, but it was hardly thick enough to provide the warmth for this weather.

At one point he stopped and took his socks off and put them on her, because he knew that a lot of body heat was lost through exposed feet. He pulled them up to just below her knees, as high as they would go, and picked her up and carried her again. The muscles in his back ached, and his legs were growing tired. It was a few hours to sunset. He'd been walking at a fast pace nearly all day. He'd seen no signs of human life.

He would need to find some kind of shelter for the night, and he would have to start a fire, which would take some effort. Trunks quickened his pace, hoping against hope that he could find some kind of civilization for the night, and not have to make do with make-shift quarters.

As soon as he saw an incline begin in the land, he began to ascend it, hoping that he could see more from the top of the hill, than he could from within the thick forest. When he was higher, he scanned the area, and could see nothing but virgin forest as far as the horizon stretched in every way, and he was surprised to find that the ocean was out of sight. He must have walked quite far. His hope dwindled and he began to think of the best way to spend the night. Scanning the land again, he sighed.

Then he saw it… A thin snakelike column of smoke twisting up to the sky… Then the snake broke apart into many smaller snakes that floated upwards. Smoke! He knew there would be humans there. It was only a mile or two to the north. He moved his fingers over Pan's wrist to feel her pulse again, and set out moving north at as fast a speed as he could muster. His coordination was off, and he occasionally stumbled, but he would not allow himself to fall, and harm Pan more than she already was harmed. His stomach was making a variety of noises in protest at it's emptiness, and he couldn't feel his arms.

The light was fading. The sun was low in the west. He thought he noticed a beaten path, and he moved onto it. It should take him to his destination. Soon enough, he found himself walking out into a clearing. A little cottage stood there. Not a village, not a kingdom, just a little cottage. All by itself.

Moving toward the door, he used the hand that was supporting Pan's knees to awkwardly knock.

Before long, the door opened, and an old man and woman stood there, clearly surprised to see other people. The old woman clutched her shawl around her and the man spoke.

"What do you want here?" he asked.

"I request your hospitality," Trunks said, feeling like a little boy, and suddenly very aware of the fact that he was dirty and in nothing but his undergarments and his boots, "Please allow us to stay with you. We've traveled from very far, across the ocean… our boat was shipwrecked a few days ago… this girl… she is in critical condition, and if she doesn't sleep indoors tonight, I know that she'll die."

"You traveled across the ocean?" asked the old man suspiciously, "So you're from Vegeta then."

Trunks couldn't think of any lies, he was too hungry and cold, "I am of Vegeta, but the girl is not. She is a Chikyuu-jin."

The old man inched closer and squinted in the fading light. The sun was setting. The old woman neared as well, "But what of your hand, young man?"

The old man saw it then and leapt backward, pulling his wife back by the shoulders, "Scoundrel! Cutthroat! VILLAIN! That is a royal crest of Vegeta. We'll show no shelter here to the murderer of our children!"

The door slammed in his face. Trunks sighed, and stared at the door for a few seconds. _My reputation precedes me, even to the remotest corners of the earth, it seems._

He looked up at the sky, turned dark and lovely by the sunset, and he didn't notice it. He'd come too far to quit now. It was preferable that the inhabitants let him in. They were old and might have some knowledge of herbs and medicine and therapy, or whatever was needed to heal Pan. Also, if they didn't let him in, he would have to break into their house and kill them both. He knocked on the door again.

No one answered this time. He waited, and waited. He knocked again, louder. Nothing. He felt a cold moisture on his arm and he looked at it in surprise. He felt it again on his shoulder, and again on his leg. What the hell? Were the old folks in there sorcerers, were they casting some type of spell on him?

The cold moisture was soon being felt everywhere on his body and when he looked around and realized that it was snowing, he was horrified. This would kill Pan for sure. She needed shelter, and now.

He began to knock again, and knocked and knocked until his wrist hurt. He thought he heard some arguing inside the house. He felt anger boil up inside him. Stupid old folks. He could break down this door in a second… but he knew that he would need their help to heal Pan.

"PLEASE!" he yelled, ignoring the way his pride revolted at the word, "It's snowing out here! She'll die! Please let us in! It's snowing! PLEASE!"

This went on for more minutes that seemed like hours. Every snowflake that landed on him made Trunks want to wince, because he knew for each of those, one was landing on Pan as well. He moved closer to the door, and tried to shield her from the snow with his body. He kept two fingers on her pulse while he screamed at the door.

"PLEASE LET US IN!" he yelled, and his voice shook, and he realized _he_ was shaking. It was cold. "Please… grant us shelter… refuge… SANCTUARY!"

His words were so loud that they seemed to be echoing from every direction. Was it the unique acoustics of the clearing, or was Trunks just hearing things? He was at the end of his patience. He was freezing cold, and boiling mad.

"LET US IN!" he roared one last time, and then he moved away from the door to kick it open. As he did so, however, the door began to open, and the old woman stood there.

"Come in, children," she said softly, and stood aside. The explosion that had been about to erupt within Trunks began to quell. His blood slowed, the murder left his eyes, and he felt the power seep out of his hands. He had been just about ready to throttle the lights out of that delicate old woman. He'd never asked nicely for anything before. He'd always commanded, and that had always worked.

Breathing hard, Trunks walked into the cottage, and the warmth assailed him. He didn't remove his fingers from Pan's pulse at any time. He felt as though she could die at any second.

The old woman shut the door behind them, and she then bowed deeply. The pathetic picture of the two children out there in the cold tugged at something maternal within her. The young man, nearly naked, and the wounded unconscious girl in torn and ragged clothing… she could remember a time long ago when she had been in their shoes… not that they both had shoes.

"I am sorry that we hesitated so," she said, "It was inhumane. Even Vegetan royalty deserves care and hospitality."

"She's not Vegetan," said Trunks, through shattering teeth. He hadn't realized how cold it had truly gotten, "Look at _her_ hand!"

The old woman did so and her face paled, "Oh my, oh my. Please, come right this way, we need to get you two warmed up."

She felt horror at the fact that she had nearly turned an ill member of the Son family away from her door. After all that they'd done for her family, after all the kindness they'd shown… she led him through a large room and into a corridor, and from there, into another room. There were thick blankets on the bed.

"Don't put her down yet," said the old woman, "We have to get her cleaned up and into warm dry clothing. She disappeared into a closet and came out with a few items. She passed Trunks a large woolen blanket, "Here, wrap her in this."

Trunks did so, and he expressed his gratitude. The old woman stood on her tiptoes and reached up and just barely managed to throw another warm blanket around Trunks' broad shoulders. She then told him to follow her again. The went into the living room where the old man was warming up water over a fire. He turned and looked at the guests.

The man that was holding the girl was built like a house, but his face was weary from recent hardship. The girl was in a terrible condition. The man decided that he would do his best to help these two, and to care for the girl.

"Lay her down here, on this table close to the fire, " said the old man, "Lets take a look at her wounds."

They spent the rest of the night bathing Pan and her wounds, applying poultice, wrapping the wounds in clean bandages, and finally, dressing her in warm clothing and placing her in a warm bed. The old man then allowed Trunks to bathe while the old woman made a large meal for him. He found some warm old clothing that had belonged to his son, and laid it out for Trunks to wear after his bath. The old man watched the saiyan eat and when he was finished, asked him to tell the story of his journey to Chikyuu.

Trunks was tired, but having eaten, gotten warmed up, and having found a safe place for Pan to rest he found it a bit easier to embellish his words and stray from the truth.

The old man was enchanted by the tale of how the secret daughter of King Gohan and the twin sister of Prince Pan, both of whom were dead, had set out on a mission of peace to the castle of the King of Vegeta himself- clad in golden armour (with a feather from the eternal dragon adorning her helmet) and wielding her father's sword. With Vegeta dead, the girl sought an audience with his son, who of course, kindly accepted the golden warrior into his palace. After a lengthy discussion on politics and family, the daughter of the dead King Gohan and the son of the dead King Vegeta found that they had a common interest- to bring their untimely deceased parents and fallen countrymen back to life.

The old man was particularly intrigued by this part. He had once had a son and a daughter. Their lives had come to horrible ends because of the war waging between the lands. His wife and he had moved away from society to grieve and live alone for the rest of their days. The idea that their children could be returned to life seemed like one worth pursuing.

Trunks continued his tale by telling of the strong bond that had developed between the twin sister of King Pan and the good-hearted King Trunks, who, to the surprise of the Son girl, was nothing at all like his father. They became good friends and shared many a hearty laugh over a good drink of ale.

The old man paused to ask what was the girl's name.

"Pandora," said Trunks, which was the first thing that came to mind, as he remembered Pan saying to him in a rage, _my name is Pan, not Pandora!_, "Her brother's real name was Pandarus. Wasn't Gohan clever with names?"

"Oh, my! Most certainly…" said the old woman, whose mind, too, was filled only with thoughts of her children living and laughing again. Trunks continued his story, telling the old couple that Pan had told him that there was a password that was needed to summon the dragon before the wish was granted, and that she had kept the password secret to grant her passage on the journey, as she knew that the son of Vegeta was such a gentleman that he would keep her away from danger if it was not necessary to come.

"She had a great thirst for adventure," Trunks related, "I am just sorry that I could not have coaxed the password out of her- then mayhap she would be living in the lap of luxury in my castle. But alas, here she is, shipwrecked, and sea tossed, and thus because she risked her life to save mine."

The old couple, living alone for so long, had not had so much excitement in years. The story thrilled them both, and Trunks had struck a chord when he mentioned the dragonballs and the wishing to life of all those who had died due to the war.

The old woman's eyes were bright and the old man seemed lost in a world of his own. Trunks was satisfied. It was what he had set out to do. To make them want to make Pan better. To give them a motive other than polite hospitality to nurse her back to health.

He had made it personal.

He requested to be allowed to retire for the evening and the old woman set up a pile of furs outside Pan's room for Trunks to sleep on. She said that he may not sleep inside for she was going to burn special herbs inside the room that would help Pan's body heal faster. He agreed.

The old man sat staring into the fire for a long time after everyone in the cottage had fallen asleep that night. He himself knew the tale of the dragonballs. He knew that there was no password. He wondered what motives a daughter of Gohan could have for lying to someone she had a close bond with, besides going along for the ride.

He thought about Trunks had said for a while, and decided to himself, that what he had here was two young people, caught up in the throes of war, who loved each other- but were lying to each other, and perhaps themselves, about that and everything else.

"Secrets and lies," he murmured to himself, as he watched the fire dance. He didn't know what was truth and what wasn't… but he knew that the girl was definitely the daughter of Gohan, and he knew that he owed it to the Son family to take care of the child. He owed it to the world.

He stood up, with resolve and determination, feeling a purpose for the first time in ages. He, at this old age, in this secluded corner of the world, had been given a great task, had been given some influence in the way history unfolded. Two of the most important people in the world had showed up on his doorstep seeking sanctuary from the storm.

He vowed to dedicate himself to tending the Son daughter back to health.

_All ye good old kings up in heaven… Son Goku and Son Gohan … I promise that I shall not fail her. _

………

Two weeks later, the old man had had enough.

It was clear that the purple-haired boy was mad. He may have been a king, sure enough, and he may have been strong beyond compare, the old man believed all this, but it did not matter, for the boy was daft of mind. He was insane.

The girl, the one that he had declared was the daughter of Gohan as loud as her appearance and the ring on her finger had declared the same, was beyond help. She was, Queen or not, kind and brave of character or not, quite simply halfway through death's door. The boy never seemed to notice however. He spoke to her all the time, and not in gentle or pleading tones… but most of the time, in commanding ones.

As if he thought his kingship extended into otherworld. As if his word were so prominent that he could command the dead to live again. As if he truly believed that the girl he called Pan would ever speak again.

The old man knew that there was nothing he or his wife could do any longer. He knew that the girl would let go of that tiny bit of life she was hanging onto sooner or later. What he didn't know was if the tiny food reserves he and his wife owned could continue to feed the man. The man, the king, ate like the giant he was.

Feeding the girl was a horrible task. At first, the old man assisted, but soon enough, he was no longer able to watch. He could not bear to look at the girl… the corpse… it was like a breathing ghostly being was sleeping in the spare bedroom.

The king augmented his misery every day, tending to the girl as if he thought she was merely sick and not inches from dying. He _must_ love her, the old man thought to himself sadly, for only love could drive someone this insane. He knew it would crush the king when the girl died. The sooner the better.

He had even begun to think that maybe he should take it upon himself to do away with the girl. Oh, he knew it was a sin! And that she was the daughter of Gohan, no less! But she had brought the plague of death upon his household… and the sooner that Trunks, the king, could recover from her death, and move on, as a warrior must, then the sooner he could wish her back along with the other fallen soldiers of the past.

The old man would tell him that there was no password to summon the dragon, or perhaps tell him a false one so that he would not think ill upon the dead girl for lying to him. This was probably the best way.

When he had heard the girl cry out in pain in her sleep, his decision was reinforced. She would suffer before she died, and he could prevent it. It was an act of mercy. He would smother her that very night, he decided.

He could tell his wife had become fond of the girl as well. The old woman had prayed for the girl's recovery as devotedly and earnestly as she'd prayed for their own son to return safe from the war. He knew that although the girl was unconscious, his wife enjoyed taking care of the beautiful black haired corpse. When she was gone, he knew that his wife would pine for the girl as much as she had pined for their own children.

The old man sighed - he knew his wife was too old to go through another loss like the one that they had suffered so long ago. He had taken her away from it all, to start anew, away from all those that had suffered, all those that knew of their suffering. Here, together, they had recovered. They were happy, and enjoyed these carefree days together. Now everything was out of balance once more. He risked losing everything again.

This could only end in heartache.

……..

Pan woke up in the library, asleep on her father's lap. There was a book in one of his hands, and the other was around Pan's shoulders. She yawned and looked up at him, and had to repress a giggle. Gohan's glasses were askew and he looked silly. He'd been reading her a beautiful story but Pan didn't remember what it was about. She only remembered how beautiful her father's voice had sounded, painting the pictures of everything he'd said inside her head. Pan leaned against Gohan and sighed. He was so big and strong and warm, and she liked sleeping on his lap, but she knew she needed to go somewhere else… She reached up and took off his glasses and folded them. She gently pried his arm off her shoulders, leaned her head up and kissed his cheek, then slid off his lap. She left the glasses on his knee and turned away…

"You're it, Pan!" said a young girl's voice before she screamed in delight and ran away over the green grass. Her blue dress swirled around her bare feet and her laughter echoed over the hills. Pan chased after her, laughing even louder, and then she saw, running at her from another direction, a tall boy with messed up hair and dirt all over his face. He had a huge wicked smile on his face and Pan was then the one to scream in delight, and turn and run away. Soon he had tackled her though, his long strides allowing him to gain on her quickly. The two of them rolled in the wet grass, trying to pin one another, alternating between growling and laughing hysterically.

Pan quite suddenly pushed him away and got up, "Goten, do you hear someone calling me?"

"Don't be silly, Pan, we're far from the castle, and there's plenty of time until we need to go back."

"No!" Pan frowned, "Someone's calling me… I need to go back…"

"Why Pan? They told us we didn't need to go back to the castle until sundown…"

"Not to the castle… to somewhere else…"

"Where?"

"I don't know…" she said, and she turned to run away…

She was in the hot spring. Everything was beyond beautiful. The night sky, the full red moon and the way everything looked bathed in it's light. She sighed and spoke.

"It's really nice here."

Trunks agreed silently, and turned to look at her. She looked at him and their eyes locked. She wanted to touch him as he lay there, wet in the moonlight, but she restrained herself. He moved so that he was on the rock next to hers, allowing their arms to barely touch, but it was enough to send a warm feeling through both of them. Pan sighed and closed her eyes. The hot spring was so relaxing… one could stay like this forever.

Her eyes suddenly shot open, and she turned to him, "Trunks, I need to go."

"What's wrong? Why?" His hand encircled her wrist, "We just got here."

"I don't know… Trunks… I really ought to go…" She looked at him and she wanted nothing but to stay. His hand left her wrist and went around her waist, drawing her close to him.

"Just stay for a few more minutes," he said, and she rested her head on his shoulder. How calming it was to escape who they were like this. How peaceful.

There couldn't possibly be anyone else anywhere else in the world that was more comfortable or tranquil than they were at that moment…

"Trunks," she said, the words taking an amazing effort as she begun to move away from him, "I have to go now."

"Alright, Pan," he said, and they stared at each other in some kind of understanding before she turned and began to climb out of the hot spring.

"Sometimes we have to face things," said a voice, "Things we've never faced before, even if they're always there."

The dark-haired man who had been speaking turned towards her. He had his hands behind his back and he'd been looking out a window. His face was etched with pain and age, "Sometimes one doesn't even understand what they truly want… and when given a choice, we seek the things we've always had, even if they've never given us any kind of closure or contentment."

Pan looked at him, comprehending, but wondering why he was telling her this…

He stared at her for a very long time and then gestured with his hand, "You need to go. You know that."

"I know," she took a breath and turned to leave. On an impulse she turned back and bowed to him, "Thank you for telling me all this, Vegeta."

The tiny baby opened his eyes as its hand closed around her pinky finger. It's eyes were a dark blue and they were filled with curiosity. Pan held the infant in a blanket upon her lap, and stared at it, feeling a calm elation. The child was beautiful and strong, and it was alive in a world that was worth living in. It hadn't seemed real, but the proof was in the simple grandeur of the banners of peace running along the stone walls, in the fertility of the land below, and in the laughter that echoed from every corner of the kingdom. The proof was also in the proud parents standing side by side on the other end of the terrace, smiling at each other, and speaking in the secretive tone of lovers. Bra turned toward Pan and her eyes shone in a wordless gratitude that was softened by utter delight. She left Goten and moved toward Pan, picking up her baby and holding it against her.

"It somehow seems like a dream," Bra spoke softly, "As though we couldn't possibly be truly living in this… this bliss."

Goten came to stand at her side and looked down at his child, who had closed his eyes again. Goten smiled, "We just might be dreaming after all. Would not that be unfortunate!"

Pan leaned back in her chair, basking in the warmth of the summer afternoon as she watched the couple adoring their child. She then looked out to the land, and she felt her heart swell. What had she done to deserve this? To be so close to those she loved, those that she had loved her whole life and those that she had watched die- to be allowed to stand beside them, to observe and feel their infectious happiness and vivid living energy, and to see the child of Goten and Bra. The child meant so much to them all…

A familiar voice made them all look up. It was Trunks, and he had arrived unannounced and unnoticed, "May I borrow Pan for a while?"

Bra smiled at her brother, her face displaying her love for him, "I suppose we can manage without her for a little."

Pan's desire to leave with Trunks suddenly overwhelmed her, although she was loathe to leave the rare domestic scene of her dearest friends, she took the hand that Trunks had extended and with a last smile at Goten and Bra, she turned and left with him…

………

He set out to do the despicable deed that had to be done that very night. No one would think to blame him, he knew. He was only speeding along the inevitable end that would have visited them soon anyway.

A firm plump pillow, kept that way by his wife with love, now served as his weapon in murder.

Creeping stealthily amongst the shadows, he approached the sleeping, solemn looking, half dead girl. He swallowed… his throat suddenly gone dry. It has to be done, he told himself firmly.

Holding the edges of the pillow with both hands, he placed it over the face of the frail figure, covering the orifices necessary for respiration.

There he held it, tightly, his arms shaking, as within his mind he counted his heartbeats. When he had counted 60 heartbeats… 60 long heartbeats… he closed his eyes, removed the pillow, and silently dropped to his knees beside the girl, his hands clasped in prayer. Begging forgiveness from the gods as well as wishing the soul of the girl that had been trapped in limbo for these last few weeks free from her mangled body forever, and bidding her a pleasant journey into the afterlife.

He opened his eyes as his frantic prayer ended and the first sight they saw caused him to lose balance and gasp.

The dead girl's head was turned toward him and her eyes were open. They were open wide and in the darkness of the cottage he could see a look of mild surprise in them. The old man was frozen in fear.

"Please, spirit," he whispered, "I meant well, do not harm me."

The face of the girl moved. The corners of the lips turned up ever so slightly, and then the mouth opened. A hoarse voice came out with what was obviously a great exertion, "If you'll get me some water, I promise I won't."

He was surprised by the sudden intensity of the humour and warmth that had flared up in those orbs, transforming what he had seen for the past weeks as a hindrance to his home into a beautiful and very alive creature. For a moment, looking into those eyes, he felt humbled by such youth and fire, and he could feel the age in his bones and skin, but the feeling only lasted a moment before her fire had infected him and he realized that although so much strength was in her eyes, her body lay useless and frail yet- oh what a contrast!

He knew that if he had ever seen this, he would have fought for her recovery more than he did. Although she, he knew, must feel impatience and frustration at lying there like this, there was yet a spark of mirth that he could see there.

He rose from the ground and walked hurriedly to the kitchen, and using the metal dipper, dipped some water out of a wooden barrel and poured it into a large tin cup. He returned and placed his arm underneath the girl's shoulders, and lifted her upper body slightly as he put the cup to her lips. She gulped the water down and closed her eyes in the ecstasy of it. He eased her back down.

"More…" she whispered, and struggled to raise herself up with her arms, but they were not strong enough to comply, "Please, lots of water…"

"Do not hurt yourself," he told her as she fell back onto the wooden chest with a sharp gasp of pain, "You're weak yet, child. I'll bring you more water."

He went to fetch another cupful of water and she moved her hand, with much difficulty, to try and touch her necklace. She couldn't feel her muscles… only a tingly watery feeling when she tried to move… as though her arms were made of jelly or liquid.

She touched her necklace… but couldn't close her fist around it. Her muscles were liquid. She tried again to sit up, this time using her abdominal muscles, which she had always been able to count on. A fiery explosion of pain there dragged a low moan from her mouth and she wrapped her arms around her middle and closed her eyes tightly against it.

The next second her eyes were wide open in shock as her arms felt one another, and she discovered the dramatic loss of muscle. _No wonder I can't get up_, she thought to herself. She tried to sit up again, this time clawing at the wall and ignoring the pain that tried to stop her, but she still failed and fell back onto the quilt.

Writhing in an undignified way onto her side, Pan tried to use her arms, awkwardly, like wobbly sticks connected to her shoulders, to try to push herself up into a semblance of a seated position. Then, in the dim light, she allowed her eyes to focus- that simple movement had set her head reeling- and she gazed down at the first thing her eyes rested upon. Her legs. Her thighs were depleted… they were thin and bony… her body no longer looked or felt as though it was her own…. Her knee caps protruded disgustingly against the thin skin. She looked absolutely skeletal, and frozen in horror, she did not notice the old man return with the water.

"Are ye alright, child?" he asked, holding the tin cup filled once more.

Pan looked up at him, still in shock, and saw the tin cup, which suddenly looked very small. She stared at the cup for a few seconds then back at her own emaciated body… she sucked in a breath and let it out again. Looking back at the cup and then the old man, she spoke again.

"I think I need some meat."

His face broke into a smile, "We have a lot of meat saved up for the winter… but your friend has been consuming our provisions at an amazing rate. I fear you're going to have to eat like him to make a good recovery."

"My… friend?" she asked, trying to conjure up an image.

"Yes, the young… gentleman…" he said the last word with a roll of his eyes.

Her face was completely blank though, and the old man wondered if she had forgotten.

"Amnesia again?" came a voice from a different direction, and when they both looked, Trunks walked out of the shadows, "Or is it just his inaccurate description of me?"

Memories came back to Pan in a rush at the sight of him. Every single memory she had of him, the horrible ones, the ones filled with blood and pain, and the wonderful ones, of the adventures they'd had. She also remembered the crashing waves, two halves of a small boat floating in the middle of the ocean, a howling wind, bodies in the water black with night and blood… the fins of sharks and their hungry jaws…the bright colours of a sunrise.

She stared at him for a little while, feeling energy suddenly infuse her being. She tried to correct her pathetic posture so that she was sitting upright, because she remembered who she was and that this was the King of Vegeta, but she failed miserably and fell back down onto the quilt covering the wooden box, slamming her shoulder into it.

"Ow," she said.

"I think she needs a lot more water and food than that tiny tin cup," said Trunks, after seeing the recognition in her face, "Go get some food ready, I'll bring her into the kitchen."

The old man complied and left. Trunks walked over to Pan and to hide how glad he felt, he grimaced, "You look dreadful."

She stared up at him, "You kept me alive."

"Favour returned," he gave her a small smile as he picked her up, "Hungry?"

"Famished," she said, her voice still hoarse, but she smiled a small smile too, and made an attempt at humour, "Miss me?"

"Dreadfully," he said seriously, as he carried her into the candle-lit kitchen.

………..

That first night, Pan ate for hours and hours. It was all a trial, as though she had to learn to move all over again, but she wanted nothing more to be out on the open road again with Trunks, so she bore all the pain. By the time she was finished eating she was exhausted, but she stayed awake long enough to meet the old woman who had been taking care of her.

She knew she was going to have to work out strenuously to achieve even a fraction of her old strength- but she wouldn't think about that until she was able to walk and eat on her own at least.

She stayed awake just long enough to meet the old woman who had been taking care of her. The old woman was so pleased to see her awake that she kissed both her cheeks and bowed repetitively. Pan felt grateful for the love that she showed, but she was concentrating very hard on staying awake.

When, however, the old woman launched into a speech about therapy, Pan listened to her intently. She estimated that if Pan was well-fed and well-exercised and if her muscles were massaged enough, she might be able to stand and walk a few steps on her own by the end of the week.

Pan shifted her eyes toward Trunks, who held her gaze for a few moments, a solemn private look in his eyes. It took only a moment for her to understand what was there. It felt so familiar that it warmed her heart. A challenge. A burst of energy shot through her body and she peeled her back ever so slightly off of the chair she sat against for support, to try and hold her own posture. She gripped the arms of the chair with her hands for a few seconds for a few seconds and released. Her grip was miserable. She once could have easily crushed the wood with the selfsame hands. She gave a last attempt to tighten her grip, and she pressed her feet into the floor, trying to get a head start on the muscle therapy. It hurt terribly and felt wonderful.

She fixed Trunks with a hard stare, which was difficult to do and made her dizzy, but she hoped it looked as though it had been strong and determined. She hoped the stare had said, "A week? Hah. Give me a day."

Her energy was gone, and she could not focus on what they were saying. Small talk, gushing about how miraculous it was that she had lived, all spinning, confusing, loud. She straightened the picture for an instant and asked politely if she could please be excused for some rest. Trunks rose in an instant, and gently lifted her out of the chair.

Pan used her last amount of energy to smile at the old couple before she relaxed against Trunks and closed her eyes. He carried her into the room she'd been in originally, now with clean air circulated and warmed up within it.

Pan opened her eyes as he lay her down on the bed and she spoke quietly, knowing he had brilliant senses and that she needn't use as much effort as she had with the old couple.

"I dreamed of this place," her gaze fell on the black curtains, "It was so blurry… I couldn't feel anything… but there was a bright light over there… it was painful…"

"That was no dream," Trunks answered, "There was a plant… a drug that the old woman burned in here to help you heal. The bright light is the sunshine on the snow. It is very painful to look at, especially with saiyan eyes and from the darkness of this room."

She didn't bother contradicting his saiyan remark, which drifted past her awareness raising no alarm any longer. They had been through too much to play children's games. She was too tired to lie to him.

Pan opened her eyes again, not realizing that she had closed them. She stared at his face and thought about how quickly so much had happened. She felt the softness of the pillow beneath her and the lure of sleep strongly, but there was something she needed to say first. She couldn't think of how to phrase it elegantly. She couldn't think of what was most important and what was insignificant. Trunks was beautiful to look at.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Go to sleep," he commanded, she didn't need to be told twice, and her eyes closed and she was asleep almost immediately. He stayed for a few moments longer than necessary.

"When this is over," he said softly, as not to wake her, "I shall have to write down the details of this adventure. It should be rather impressive. Perhaps, when you are healed, Pan, we shall encounter an obstacle even more formidable than before… Perhaps the best is yet to come…"

The rest of his words trailed off into thought, as he stared at the sleeping girl. _I am enjoying this somehow, more than any other __endeavour of my life. There is a feeling of freedom I have never had before. There is something otherworldly and magical about each experience, and the way we have survived… _

He then pulled the coverlet over Pan. _When you are healed, we shall sum this up. The dragonball is close. I can sense a grand finale! The greatest trial of all. Shall we succeed? History indicates that the odds are with us. The question is… what then? What of our lives then, my danger-loving companion? Perhaps we shall be enemies again, but I will refrain from thinking of that now. All these obscurities shall be cleared with the passing of time. _

_Until you are healed, I shall wait. _

There ends this chapter. It's the first chapter that I have been unconfident of in publishing… but I feel somehow obligated to get something out, and cannot be overly concerned with perfection and my satisfaction this time. I apologize to my readers for the terrible wait, and also if this chapter was not pleasing. I understand that it was uneventful, but in between mountains there is always a plateau, and often a valley. Mountains to follow, hopefully in quick succession, reviews appreciated.

You may email at for any cause you see fit. Criticisms, anger, flames, all very welcome as well.


	22. Certain Otherworldly Powers

Loud Silence ch.22

Yes, I know it's been 5 years.

If there is even one person out there who reads this, to whom the story once mattered, I will be happy that I took it upon myself to finish it. I can't begin to apologize for leaving things like this… but that's the way life goes sometimes.

In these five years I have almost completed my undergraduate degree in English and Anthropology at the University of Toronto, so they haven't been altogether wasted… but then again, they have. I've always felt that I could never go into the real world of writing if I didn't finish this story which has meant so much to me.

I've taken it upon myself to finish the story this summer. Thank you all for the support you all have shown me through the years.

With love,

~PanHopeNvs

* * *

The sound of fast footsteps on creaking floorboards echoed in the empty hall.

"Videl! Videl! It's Pan!" A door slammed to accompany the screaming.

"What is it Gohan?" Videl sat up in bed abruptly, "Oh no! Has she died? Is she here?"

"No, she's still on earth! She woke up. She's going to be alright!" Gohan ran to his wife and lifted her up in the air, dancing about happily, "Our Pan is the toughest bravest girl on the planet!"

"Oh, Gohan!" Videl laughed at his excitement and hugged him fiercely, "Finally some good news!"

"Shall we tell the others?" asked Gohan.

"Oh, let's! Let's tell everyone!"

They both headed for the door, but before they even reached it they heard screaming and it burst open. Bra ran in waving her arms widely.

"Gohan! Videl! Pan's awake! She's OK!" Bra's face was flushed with excitement, "I couldn't sleep because of the baby so I was taking a walk and looking down at earth... and she's awake, she was even _eating_!"

"She was eating! Oh, my little girl's eating!" Videl clapped her hands together then promptly hugged Bra. The two women laughed in excitement.

"I'm going to go and tell my dad!" said Gohan, running out the door.

"I know you've been anxious about your child, Bra, but if Panny's OK then we can believe that she'll find a way to fix this. Don't you worry!" Videl said reassuringly.

"Oh, Videl, I do hope so. I want my baby to be born alive, on earth, to experience the sunrise and the sunset, see the full moon in a starry sky. I wish I could see Pan again; she's my best friend. I know Goten told her about the baby... but I wish I could tell her myself. I want to tell her what it's like... it's something I should be able to talk to a friend about. I've been going crazy keeping all this in.

Videl smiled, "Well, maybe we can do something about that. You know you can always talk to me and your mum if you need us, but if it's Pan you want, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Pan opened her eyes and stared at the erratic pattern of the wooden rafters supporting the ceiling. The morning light was crisp as it filtered into the room.

How long had it been since she had fallen asleep? Surely only a few hours. A few concentrated hours of the deepest sleep ever, from the feel of it. She felt small and weak as a newborn except for a sense of purpose nagging at the back of her mind.

She moved her hands across her stomach and felt the sinews in her forearms as though they would overnight be healthy again. She imagined that there was improvement. It felt good to move, like a tiny success. She ran her hands over her stomach and imagined it strong again. She curled her head off the bed and tried to sit up. She clenched her jaw as she tried to lift herself up, but she could not.

There was not a spare thought to spend on anything but healing, but it was Trunks that came into her mind. She allowed herself luxurious imaginings of him smiling at her healed body. Looking at her up and down with pride as though she was a new fortress wall… as though a fire had almost burned her to the ground, but he himself had rebuilt her with his own hands. As though her foundation had crumbled, having been infested by termites or rocked by earthquakes, but he had saved her somehow, from irreparable ruin. She imagined him laughing and teasing her that now she was fit for him to destroy again. Would he still tease like that after this entire ordeal? Had something crucial changed between them for-ever?

She moved her hand up to her necklace and poured her faith and desperation into it. _There must be some magic in the stone of this_, she thought to herself, _surely it can aid me now… help to heal me_. She vaguely remembered –-as if in a dream –- the pleas of madness she had made in the water… begging the gods, begging the devils to sustain the life of Trunks. Pan knew not who was responsible… whether it be she herself, her own inner strength, or the workings of mystic otherworld. Regardless, some force, or some combination of forces, had yielded her not only the life of Trunks, but her own as well.

It was daunting to think about. Now she really _had_ cheated death. A thousand "what-ifs" ran through her mind at the freak choices that she'd made that led to this moment… this moment of victory, lying awake and alive in a small cabin in a snowy forest. It was a strange victory. There were no accompanying cheers or cries… there were no parades or pounding drums, dancing girls and laughing embracing lovers. Although it'd been long since she'd heard that fanfare – she recognized the feeling inside as the paraphernalia of victory, just as she'd had recognized everything that had happened on the ship as that of warfare. Yet the feeling she recognized wasn't the feeling of relief she wished she'd feel… the one she used to feel when she was younger and she'd conquered a situation: it wasn't tranquility. It was the constant workings of her mind and reliving of the battles, the constant studying of everything that had happened, the inability to rest easy, to let go immediately. The end of the battle was so fresh that although she felt in her heart that it was over for the time being and that this was a time of repose, she could not let go of the tension. It was because this victory, like most achieved in adulthood, came at too great a price. Almost too great a price to have been worth fighting for to begin with. The lifeless body of the young boy Mortimer still drifted about on the waves as it did in Pan's mind's eye.

The responsibility of having achieved victory was too massive to really enjoy it. Lying awake and alone in the bright room amongst the clean white sheets, her thoughts were of only darkness and struggle. She tried so hard to relax, but she could not. She could have been defeated completed, she was so near to having been killed this time… but it was quite possibly the man who was once her enemy, and the feelings he inspired in her, that had saved her life. She remembered how he had held her would-be corpse and kissed her with promise on the beach in the sunrise. He had denied her the death she had accepted and resigned herself to. He had denied her the defeat that she had practically sought.

Part of her still remained in that realm of death because of her resignation to it and the long visit she had paid it in unconsciousness. Part of her was unable to believe that her body was still attached to her nomadic thoughts, and conceived its state as atrophied far beyond what it really was. Part of her was still out there being gnashed between sharp teeth, drowning over and over again in waters that tossed her around malignantly.

She felt this all acutely and knew it was trauma, it was psychological weakness threatening to settle in and set her back in her healing. She had seen it all too often in others and knew that it could take over if she let it, just lie back and let her body go to waste. She could quit fighting a war that wasn't hers and join her family in the afterlife, see her mother and father's smiling faces again and feel peace. The world was not her responsibility. Relinquishing her duty was tempting, but she knew she would never give in that easily, even if she desired or chose to. She could try to give up in her state of weakness, but before long fire would return to her heart and she would not be satisfied. The weakness would pass, and wallowing in it would have merely been a waste of time, one of the gravest of possible errors. She would have to fake the fire until it returned. She knew that every member of her family had fought for what he believed in until his last breath, and that she was destined to do the same.

It was not destiny, however, that she drew her strength from at this moment, however. It was the thought that Trunks was near. It was a mental dependency which she acknowledged for the first time as confusing but perfectly reasonable. His strength was all that she had at the moment, through the vehicle of whatever possible loyalties he held for her; and there _was_ evidence of these developing loyalties.

He had fought for her as she had fought for him. It was better than the most binding handshake of solidarity. She couldn't allow herself to disappoint him by giving up now. She knew that if she could only be close to him she could soak up his valour, his strength, his stubborn will and defiance of everything that was against what he wanted. Maybe now she could even feel that powerful tenderness that was beneath it all, that surely only his mother and sister had ever glimpsed before her, for they were the only ones who had ever spoken of it. It didn't seem to matter to her that she hadn't even muscle enough to dress or feed herself… the challenging look in his eyes told her that she would again soon, and it also bore much more meaning that either of them truly comprehended. There was an unspoken promise… an understood fact that he would be nearby, which made her feel protected, as though he cared for her enough to keep her from harm.

For the first time on her journey, she did not feel completely alone in the world of the living. Since Goten had departed she had felt an emptiness within her that she had forced down and tried not to acknowledge, lest she fall apart. At the loss of her grandfather she had felt an unbearable blow from which she knew she would never recover, and at the loss of her father she felt like she herself was the walking dead. Desperately holding onto Goten as the one good strong male figure in her life was what had sustained her. With him gone she was a crazy young girl set loose on the world, crushed under the impossibility of living up to the roles of those who had come before her, and being ripped apart internally by the holes they had left in her life. Her task was to bring peace to the world, but what was to stop her from becoming a heartless killer like the enemy? It would have been a priceless gift to have her mother, to have her grandmother, but fate could not even be kind enough to leave her that mercy. Everyone who could have cared for her and kept her from harm was gone, and with them her childhood and perhaps her sanity.

Somehow, in her tirade of righteous madness, journeying across the world to seek justice and revolution, she had found a kindred spirit in he who she sought to reach and change. How similar they were although so different in reputation and personality, for only Trunks could understand the gravity of Pan's loss. Now, his presence, his flesh and blood, had become something sacred to her which she drew as much comfort from as she had from her family. At this point, he was her only connection to the world. Not in her whole life spent believing the worst of his character could she have believed that she would not only view Trunks as an ally but someday completely depend on him with her entire being. She was no longer saving the world from him, but with him.

Pan flexed her feet and toes under the blanket. She wondered, had her trust in Trunks inspired weaknesses within her as well as strength? Of course. Why exactly had she chosen to risk her life to save him? Was it wisely done as insurance against her own chances of survival, or had it been emotional? Images came back to her from the shipwreck. Emotional. It could have so easily have been the wrong decision, and it could have cost her both life and cause. _Nonesense! Stop!_ She told herself. Everything had happened for the best. She could not feel guilty now… she had acted with the best of intentions, and she was alive, and he was alive…

As Pan lay there she realized that she would _not_ get any better by lying there and finding fault in herself, and feeling bad about everything. During the course of their journey she had grown accustomed to the presence of Trunks. She had known the full weight of the madness she'd felt when she was swimming and he was unconscious, and the heft of the anxiety she'd felt while tending to his sickness in stark contrast with how wonderfully light-hearted she was when she was with him awake and speaking. His humour, his confidence, it was contagious. The King was a good man, she realized. He was as good as any man, as good as the best of men. He handled the worst of situations with tact and ease. He was incredible.

_It is good to trust him_, Pan told herself, _especially after all this, I must open myself to him and leave the past behind us_. Had she been denying his strength of character all this time, or had he changed? Could she pinpoint when she'd discovered that he really was a good man? She worried…

_Enough worrying_, Pan told herself, _enough lying here and living in your own head. Enough solitude. You won't heal this way at all. Find Trunks. Find a reason to move. Move and heal. Naturally. Find a reason to laugh. Do something. Anything. Just get up and everything will come. Just move. _

Pan knew that she hadn't significantly moved on her own in a long time, but she knew that she should be able to. She'd eaten a huge meal the night before, and her saiya-jin body should have used it to fill all the holes. Her body had always been good to her, had always done unimaginable things whenever she'd needed it to. She tried to sit up again, but pain and weakness inhibited her. _When will I be again the girl I once was_, she wondered meekly.

She remembered her joy at training with her grandfather as a child. She imagined the more recent past: her winning the arm wrestling competition at the fair, fighting off wolves, her training with Trunks, matching him, impressing him, her fighting off men on the ship, fighting off sharks, swimming endlessly… perhaps she had just hit the peak of her physical and mental capability. Perhaps she'd exhausted her abilities and had no more spunk left in her whatsoever.

_More pessimism?_ She chided herself. _Get up. Go see Trunks. He'll cheer you up._

She tried again to lift herself off the bed and then, upon falling, growled with an anger she didn't feel to try to make light of her helplessness. She didn't have enough energy for the emotion, but she feigned frustration and tried again—to no avail. _Come on Pan, _she implored herself, _remember how angry you were… remember when you'd curse like a sailor, like a soldier, be angry, be vicious, just move!_

She feared she'd softened her own heart too much, that the ordeal had aged her and now she was incapable of both assertive movement and assertive feeling. An old frail woman in every way. Just a stationary lump of frailty. She growled again, hoping that going through the motion of the noise would manifest the true anger that used to come with it. She rolled over and to the side of the bed, and used her arms to force herself up to a seated position. Dizziness overcame her but she kept herself steady and waited for it to pass.

_Just imagine you can do this. Pretend you can walk, forget this weakness_, she told herself, as thoughts came into her mind of how fast she USED to heal every time she was wounded, and how nothing had ever fazed her. It was a new sensation to genuinely be worried by an injury. It was a new sensation altogether to be this incapacitated by an injury. Pan managed to force herself off the bed and grasp the furniture, but her head spun and her knees buckled. Pain shot through her muscles and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

_Walk, damn you! Walk!_ She yelled at herself mentally as she grasped everything nearby for support and forced one shaking skeletal leg in front of the other. By the time she was at the end of the bed she was demanding more of herself. _You are a queen_, she reminded herself, _how about some dignity? Straighten! You are a warrior! Be steady!_

She continued assaulting herself with expectations until she reached the door. By then she was perspiring in effort. She grasped the handle and opened it, feeling all her muscles aching, feeling as though she would collapse. Her breathing was rapid, her heart was racing. Upon opening the door, she entered the hall and closed it behind her, allowing herself a moment's leisure of leaning against it for support. In that moment she closed her eyes and felt drowsiness as though she would fall asleep right there. Her hearing kicked in and she could hear the breathing rhythms of the three members of the household. The old couple had laboured heavy breathing and Pan could tell where their room was from the sound, but she could barely decipher the more quiet breathing of Trunks. She followed this lure for her saiyan ears, reasoning, in between bouts of pain that rendered her thoughts silent, that it must be very early morning and she must not have been sleeping for very long—and at least her ears were working to their usual standard, giving her enough information that she did not have to move to a clock. She also reasoned that at least her mind was working enough to process the tidbits of information given her by the parts of her body that were working. Perhaps some sanity had remained with her.

As she moved along the wall to Trunks' room, she caught sight of her reflection in a mirror. Dumbfounded, she failed to recognize herself. She winced inwardly at the infirmity she saw, and attempted to assume some poise despite her situation. _I should be grateful I'm alive_, she told herself, _and not saddened that I'm useless_. Closing her eyes for a moment to refresh the image, she reopened them and forced a small smile at her reflection. She took in the long dark hair framing her face and her pale but prominent features, and forced herself to acknowledge her own beauty, and the beauty of the life within her which pumped so determinedly.

Upon reaching the door of Trunks' room she rested and tried to steady her breathing. She panted as though she'd run a marathon. She closed her eyes and gathered mental resolve as she grasped the doorknob and entered the room, feeling contentment wash over her at seeing him.

He was still lying asleep in bed, on his side, and she felt as though she hadn't seen him in years. He looked so healthy in comparison with her own reflection. She took in the contours of his muscled back, and the hue of his lavender hair spilled over the pillow. She smiled at his beauty in the brightness of the morning, and she closed the door behind her. She rested there momentarily, and took in the sight.

_It is good to be out of that damned coma._

After all the wasted time and wasted life in being only half alive, she was filled with excitement to be moving again. She was taken by the childlike desire to surprise or shock him in some amusing way, and she ventured a step away from the door which supported her back.

To her surprise, she felt her knees fail and her body begin to crumple beneath her, and she grabbed the wall for support to slow her fall.

Trunks was up in an instant, gazing at her with sleepy confusion and warlike apprehension.

"Pan!" He crossed the room quickly upon seeing her head fall and her shoulders begin to convulse. Before he was able to touch her, she lifted her head to reveal that she was laughing.

"I walked here," she said from her heap on the floor, laughing at how ridiculous she must look and how pathetic her boasted accomplishment was. The laugh came out in gasps because she was still panting from the effort. She tried to use the wall to stand up again, but her muscles refused.

He smiled, kneeling and putting an arm around her for support, "I can't believe you're even able to stand up on your own already."

"Well, I'm obviously not! Not for very long anyway. Could you please help me?" Pan was too weary to be humiliated as she gritted her teeth and let Trunks support her in standing up. He guided her in slow steps over to the bed which she ungracefully collapsed on. Trunks sat by her side and examined her features. Once she caught her breath she stared back at him. She imagined that there was more stress and age around his eyes than she remembered previously being there, but it could have been the fact that he had just woken up.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard," he said, moving his fingers to feel her racing pulse at her wrist.

"Yes," she said, "I do."

Trunks looked into her eyes to assess her state and he was met with the same clarity, verve and integrity that he had been yearning to see for weeks. He had almost begun to think that he had imagined all of it existing within her. He marvelled inwardly at her burgeoning strength. He remembered when she had first come to Vegeta some time ago and he had given her a royal beating. After she had already taken on and incapacitated dozens of his men she had still been a formidable match for him, but not enough that he couldn't take her down. So he had. He had taken her down, and kept her alive for questioning and sport, but her presence in his life had yielded so much more than he could have ever believed.

She had healed from those injuries rather quickly—albeit they were nothing compared to this, a few broken bones, a mild concussion. He should have known then what her true identity and birthright was, and perhaps he had. Nevertheless, since awakening on that beach he had often revisited every injury he could remember her incurring and reassured himself that her body was extremely adept at healing. This had been one of his only logical reasons for believing that she would survive. Most of the reasons he had believed in her recovery were emotional and therefore desperate and flawed, but he could not have done otherwise than hope.

It had been all fun and games once, and he would have more often than not have been the willing source of her pain, injury, or coma. Not so anymore. Now everything had changed and he felt a huge gulf stretching between who he was and who he had now become.

"You're looking at me as though you've never seen me before," remarked Pan, smiling to ease the tension and hide her pain.

"Perhaps I haven't," he said, taking her hand in between his. Trunks realized that he was still emotionally tense, having been so worried for so long. It hadn't yet fully sunk in that she was better, that she was going to recover, not beneath the surface anyway. Although she was here, smiling before him and speaking, he still felt a terrible sinking feeling, as though something devastating was inevitable.

Their eyes were locked. Pan searched his for familiarity and understanding, but she did not recognize this look.

"What is wrong, Trunks?" she asked, feeling worried by his intensity.

He was quiet for a moment, "I am tired of this. There's a disaster waiting around every corner and one or both of us are nearly dead most of the time. Wolves, hallucinations; I've never been sick before in my life, and then suddenly I have three days of something worse than the damned bubonic plague and go blind right before we hit a typhoon and our ship gets sliced in half. And now look at you... This journey has been absolutely miserable, and it shouldn't be so difficult. I don't want it to be like this anymore, Pan, so I'm going to change it. I don't know how, but I will."

His first words had sounded defeated, but his last had sounded full of defiance. Pan drew strength from his voice and from the grip of his hand on hers. She tried to hold on to the sound as waves of sleepiness assailed her and battled valiantly to force her eyes closed.

"Pan, I don't want you to feel pain anymore. I want you to take it easy, don't push yourself so hard. I'm sure whatever bad karma has been following us around is all because of me. I've done some terrible things in my life..."

"I'm sure it's not that at all. You are a good person, Trunks. Besides, I'm not so fragile, and I'll be better before long. It will all be a funny story soon—hey! Remember that time with the boat and the sharks and the..."

"Oh God, there were sharks!" Trunks snarled and anger flared up in his face, "Of course I saw your wounds when I woke up and figured as much... but I haven't actually heard the damned word said aloud and now... it's just difficult to really imagine those beasts attacking you."

Pan relished his new protective tone and tried to soothe him, "I am alive. Do not worry so."

"I grew up thinking I was invincible, and it was wrong. Just because we were stronger does not mean we were any better. In fact we were worse. My father was wrong. He didn't teach me to value life, because everything around us was expendable, and we were the elite, the untouchable. Our lives were above pain. But he's gone. My mother and sister... Pan! It was my fault, all my fault...

His eyes became frantic and his voice began to shake with rage and fear, "I did this. My father and I, we caused all this. When mother died... she was ill for so long, unable to leave bed. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep. She just kept talking about my father, and asking me... no, begging me not to be like him. I thought it was illness talking, but my mother was wise. I didn't listen, and I killed her with my actions. Then, my baby sister Bra... I wasted all those years with her, I drove her away with my cruelty... she ran away to Chikyuu over and over again. She ran to get away from me, and I was only able to see her briefly on her deathbed. It was the stress, it was the lifestyle, it was me. I did this to them. They didn't deserve it. I was the son from hell, the brother from hell. I caused it... and now you..."

"Oh, Trunks! It's not your fault. Listen to me; it's not your fault. You will see your mother and sister again, alive and well. I promise you this," Pan moved her hand to stroke his arm and calm him. She tried to remain strong, but she too remembered when Bra was on her deathbed. It had been a time of absolute agony and Pan had tried to remain strong for Goten. But how could she when she was losing her only friend in the world? It was a difficult thought to revisit. Her energy was drained, but she longed to cherish the unusual openness Trunks was showing before she let sleep take her. A thought hit her suddenly; _he thought I was on my deathbed too, just like Bulma and Bra were. That's why my injuries have affected him so much this time. Oh, Trunks..._

"I don't want to put you in danger anymore. I don't want to cause you any pain. I want it to be just like this—like it is now. We're both safe and warm in a safe room, protected. There are no demons outside the door or window trying to get at us, for once in this journey."

Pan had allowed her eyes to close for a few seconds but they snapped back open at the word "demons," and she acknowledged that he was right. Things had been insane lately, and demons were as likely as anything. But... did he really mean all that about being safe? It was probably just his trauma talking.

"Trunks, I'm not sure I believe that you desire a quiet life. Regardless, you know we make a great team. Even if demons are coming after us as we speak, we will find a way to beat them. We always have. I may not be much use at the moment, but I will be able to give them hell... after I rest for a few minutes."

Trunks felt something in him finally relax at her humour. The relief and certainty of her recovery finally began to accumulate in him. There had been a haunting fear of losing Pan which he had covered for some time with bravado and spoken affirmations of her health and strength, but now that the hole was beginning to be filled he realized the depth of that hole. He did want safety, at least for this moment. He just wanted one moment without terror and tension where he could believe in the fact that the person he cared for was safe. Everyone had gone, and if he could ever have them back... _I would want it to be different for my family this time around. If I am given a second chance, I won't waste it. My mother and sister will have safe and happy full lives. So will Pan. If I take anything out of this mess, it will be having learned the lesson that I am responsible. I need to do all within my power to take care of others instead of harming them. And all I can do to deserve the mercy of a higher power. _

Pan's eyes had been closed for several seconds and Trunks felt a smile come unbidden to his mouth. Her resting visage was so innocent and peaceful. He surprised himself at letting the word "angelic" cross his mind as well. She was the embodiment of the world he desired. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss.

"You have taught me the meaning of prayer," he whispered, "And of desperation."

Pan's eyes fluttered open and she saw the sincerity in his face which was so close to hers. She then understood that what he had gone through must have been just as terrible as her experience on the water. Perhaps it had been even worse since it was so prolonged, uncertain, and out of his control. There was fresh pain in his eyes which broke her heart to gaze at. This experience had dug up the graves of all the other losses he'd experienced in his life.

She understood what he meant, because she did not want him to feel this pain which he could see he so freshly carried. The desire to comfort him in some way filled her, but she knew not what to do. No words would suffice. She moved her hand up to touch his shoulder and tried to exert a gentle pressure, but her touch was soft. She hadn't the energy to power her body any longer. All she could do was return his gaze, and drink in the power of feeling she saw in his eyes. His gaze and his posture, his voice and his kiss all exuded such love. She couldn't deny the hauntingly sweet feeling which washed over her as she stared at him, and she didn't have the energy to question it. It was far beyond that, for she needed to accept the comfort she found in him for the sake of her own strength at this moment.

"Trunks," she said softly, overwhelmed by emotion and exhaustion, "Please hold me."

She vaguely felt the warmth of his body and his embrace as she drifted off into slumber again.

* * *

_I can't do this anymore._

This was the singular thought which ran through the head of the crazed madman in hell as he pulled out his own hair and clawed at his own skin.

_I can't do this anymore._

Vegeta felt darkness grip his stomach constantly. He could no longer live with his deplorable actions, for he had begun to hate himself. His strong pride which had caused all this trouble was now broken, and he hadn't the pride to lift his eyes from the insect and rodent ridden ground upon which he walked.

_I can't do this anymore. He's my son and I'm driving him mad. _

Vegeta realized that he had abused his son as much as he inhumanly could from beyond the veil. And it had never been his intention. He had wanted his son to be powerful and proud, he had wanted to harm the girl. But harming the girl had harmed his son, and it had been too great a price to pay. Vegeta felt as though he had not only lost his son forever, but deformed, corrupted, and defiled the potential of what could have been a great man. He had all but killed him, and in the last few weeks he had nearly landed several fatal blows.

He did not understand how Trunks could be developing feelings for the girl. Human feelings mystified him. He thought of Bulma. The relationship between them had started so suddenly and strangely, but she had remained at his side throughout his life as his mate and his ally. She had been a formidable companion in every way... and now she had chosen to abandon him for eternity. He had never realized or understood her importance to him while they had been alive, but now he knew that she was a part of him. Now he understood. This same bizarre connection must be what was developing between Trunks and Pan. The girl who had killed Vegeta, and who deserved to be brought to justice...

_No. I need to let go. It doesn't matter... I need to stop. I'm a dead man, and I deserve to be dead. For all that I've done and all that I've continued to do after death I deserve to rot here in this pit. _

_But... is there no possible redemption? No possible mercy and understanding for a miserable man like me. I wish I could have fully ceased existing. Then I would never have known the pain of losing everything all over again. I would do anything to have my wife back._

_Bulma. I understand why you have forsaken me. I have betrayed you. I didn't know that I was a raging fool, bringing disaster after disaster into your life. While you were the only good thing in mine. My actions have caused the death of our daughter, and now I'm destroying our son. _

_How can I ever make any kind of amends to you? For you are the only one I am answerable to. No gods nor any other powers deserve my homage, but you... you are the one thing that saved my soul from condemnation, and now you have damned me to hell. _

_Bulma. My beloved. I now relinquish myself to you. Now that it is too late, woman, I plea for your guidance and mercy. I wish that I could do anything to repent, to deserve your forgiveness and love again. But it's impossible._

Here_ is the most hellish realm of all:, your abandonment. _

_All I want is my wife back. Nothing concerns me any longer whatsoever, no justice, no victory, no vengeance. _

_I just yearn to wake up beside my wife again._

_Why do these mortal desires burn so violently long after the grave?_

* * *

The old woman vigorously rubbed a soapy cloth in circles on Pan's bare back.

"Heavens, dear! I am so glad you are awake. It was a very difficult task to wash you when you were off in dreamland. And I wouldn't let the men help me, for it is not decent for them to see a young lady in a state of undress, now is it?" the old woman prattled on and Pan couldn't help but smile at her friendly nature.

"I've been trying to massage your limbs to improve your circulation and help your healing," said the old lady, "I thought it might give you less pain to move when you recovered."

"I thank you for that," said Pan solemnly, "I owe you my life. I can't believe how fast I'm recovering after all these injuries, and it must certainly be all due to your care."

"You're very welcome, dearie! But that young man of yours deserves all the credit. He fought for your life like I've never seen. We both thought you were a goner, my husband and I, but he never gave up."

Pan smiled and lowered her eyes to conceal her emotion.

"I've never seen anyone eat like that boy! Then you wake up, and heavens help me! You eat quite nearly as much as he does!" the old woman voiced her surprise as she continued to scrub Pan's skin.

"I don't usually eat that much, but I suppose it's because my body is making up for lost time. I promise to help replenish your supplies as soon as I can."

"Nonesense. Your friend has helped out quite enough. He's an expert hunter, did you know?" The old woman removed a small blade from a black case.

"Ah, yes, he is," Pan suddenly noticed something odd which hadn't crossed her mind before, "Oh, my goodness... have you been shaving my legs?"

The old woman laughed and readied one of Pan's legs for shaving with a soapy lather, "I kept you all tidy and well-groomed while you were asleep. I clothed you in my daughter's fine clothing as well. A young lady of your social standing is probably not used to being out of order. Besides, I wanted to keep you looking sharp for your handsome gentleman friend."

Pan burst out laughing at the ridiculous idea. She was being bathed and pampered and having her _legs shaved_ when she was comatose! She wanted to hug the old woman for being so sweet and thoughtful. It was rather nice to wake up and find that she didn't have ages of grooming to catch up on.

When the assisted bath was over, Pan slowly walked back to her room, feeling stronger with every step. An orange dress was laid out on the bed, and its colour sent a thrill through her. It was her favourite colour, reminding her of her grandfather's gi. She easily donned the garment, now having experience with dresses, and walked to the full-length mirror. The contrast between the orange and her dark hair was striking, and she was very pleased with this gown. _If only Bra could see me now_, she thought to herself, _she would laugh at how quickly I became a woman after being disguised as a boy for so long_.

Pan could easily walk now, but she thought she would push herself by trying some simple fighting exercises. She crouched down into a stance and slowly began moving through an easy kata. As she did this, however her thoughts kept drifting towards Trunks and his words to her earlier in the day, especially regarding his regrets over his mother and sister. She thought about Bra, and the baby that Goten had mentioned to her earlier in the journey. She needed to act fast and get moving to find that dragonball... but she was in no condition to do it yet. Pan tried to keep her balance as she delivered strong punches into the air.

It was a cold and snowy winter out there, and she didn't think she could survive heavy traveling in her weakened state. She pivoted quickly on her heels and assumed another stance, her skirt swirling about her feet. Then again, maybe she could. Maybe they could leave tomorrow... or at least the next day. Another night's rest and she should be almost as good as new. But she was already exhausted from the few minutes of her kata.

She stopped the exercise and sat down cross-legged on the floor. She closed her eyes. As she calmed her breath into a meditative state, her mind filled with thoughts of Bra, and phrases she had heard her friend say. "_My brother was kind once, but he changed, Pan. He became a monster. I loved him so much when I was young, I looked up to him as my hero. How quickly things change with a little brainwashing. If there was anything that could bring him back..."_

It was terrible, she realized. At least she had treasured every moment with her family while they lived, but Trunks had lost everyone while they were still alive. Estrangement had ruined his family quicker than the pain of death. His words from earlier coursed through her mind again, _"my baby sister Bra... I wasted all those years with her; I drove her away with my cruelty." _

Pan breathed deeply, moving her hand to her necklace. _Oh, there must be something I can do. Even now, it isn't too late. It would be so wonderful if I could tell Trunks about Bra's baby. He should know that he's going to be an uncle! It will motivate us both if we can talk about it openly. If he knows everything I know. Maybe he will feel happy... but would Bra want him to know?_

"Yes, Pan-chan. I do wish for my brother to know of this joy."

Pan's eyes flew open at the sound of the beautiful voice she knew so well.

"Oh, Bra! Bra, it's you!" she threw her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly, "I needed to see you so much at this moment... and here you are! It's a miracle."

"I needed to see you even more," Bra hugged her friend back tightly, tears sliding down her cheeks, "I am so nervous about my baby, Pan-chan."

Pan held her friend at an arm's length and looked at her. Bra was a ravishing beauty, just like her mother, with hair of an enigmatic cyan colour. She was wearing a sapphire coloured gown which made her look even more majestic and sure enough, there were telltale signs of the child growing within her.

"This is... the most amazing thing that has ever happened," breathed Pan in wonder.

Bra smiled through her tears, taking Pan's hands and placing them on her stomach, "I'm not even alive, but somehow I've created life."

Pan's thoughts became frenzied happiness as she felt the small but strong saiya-jin energy through her hands. Bra and Goten's child...her little cousin. It was an absolute miracle to consider—not just the extraordinary circumstances surrounding its conception, but the life of the child itself. A pure and perfect being. An innocent child, the most sublime of all things. With Bra's sweet and gentle nature, she would be a wonderful mother. The child would grow up loved and happy.

Pan was speechless—being the youngest in the family she had never really experienced a family member or someone close to her being with child. It was life-altering, because she could look into Bra's eyes and experience her emotion. Pan had never given much thought to being a mother, but now seeing her friend like this... a thousand images flashed through her mind, dreams and desires. Maybe she could have a baby too someday, and they could raise their children together... the thought surprised and scared her at once—this world of constant warfare and violence was no place for their children.

Pan must change it all and make it better for her friend... for her uncle, for her family that already existed and was yet to come.

That simple touch of her hands on Bra's stomach caused an inferno to burn inside of Pan. This innocent unborn child deserved her full protection and her full effort to help it find its way into the world of the living.

"Celeste," said Pan.

"Celeste?" questioned Bra.

"Just a thought I had... if it's a girl, perhaps you could call her Celeste. It means heavenly, and since she was conceived in heaven..."

"That's a lovely idea, Pan-chan. I hadn't even thought of names yet... I'm just so consumed with the fear that I'll never get out of heaven."

"You will," Pan took Bra's hands and squeezed them for emphasis, "I can do this, Bra-chan. I am going to bring you back to life, I promise."

"I know you will. I've watched everything from heaven. I simply cannot believe the way my brother has fallen in love with you. You've changed him into a good person... and if you can change a stubborn ass like him, you can change the world."

Pan's cheeks flushed, "Do you really think..."

"Hey, silly. Do I know these things or do I know these things?" Bra winked and Pan was delighted to see this familiar mischievous side of her friend. Bra had always been a romantic, dreaming of love and happily ever after, and she was so close. Pan was going to do all within her power to help her. But first...

"Bra, I want you to tell Trunks about the baby."

"You mean... tell him in person? I hadn't thought of that..." a dark shadow flashed over her eyes, and Pan saw the years of sadness there, the same look that Trunks had.

"Yes. Right now! I think it would do him a world of good to see you. I should prepare him first so he doesn't have a heart attack when he sees his dead sister, but do you think you could come when I'm ready? Just a few minutes, I think," Pan was plotting.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. Mightn't it scare or confuse him?" Bra looked timid and hesitant at the idea of confronting her brother.

"I want to fix everything. When you come back to this world, I want you to know that you're coming back to both of us. Trunks has missed you, you have missed him... let's fix it now."

Bra took a deep breath and then nodded, "If you think it's a good idea, Panny. You know him better than anyone now. If you just rub your necklace and think of me when you're ready, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Bra-chan," Pan kissed her friend on the cheek before Bra vanished. _Someday soon_, Pan told herself, _Bra will be truly here in the flesh, no vanishing. _She went to find Trunks.

* * *

Pan walked into the common area of the cottage looking for Trunks, but he was not there. The old man was in the kitchen reading and mentioned that Trunks had gone to sit outside on the porch. She promptly headed for the door, but the old man stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? It's freezing out there!"

Pan turned to look sternly at him, "Well, may I borrow a coat?"

"Ah... there's a heavy fur in that closet. Forgive me, I'm just surprised that you're well enough..."

"Thank you!" said Pan, throwing on the fur coat and heading promptly for the porch.

Trunks was sitting on a bench and gazing off into the forest. Pan smiled as she approached him.

"Trunks! I have..."

"Pan, is something wrong? What are you doing out here? It's cold, get back inside!" he stood up, his face registering concern and he moved to the door to open it for her.

"Trunks, I have to tell you something..."

"Get inside this moment!"

"Will you please listen to me? I have something important to tell you!" Pan's excitement made her voice shake.

Trunks closed the door and crossed his arms, "Alright, what is it?"

"I think we should sit down." Pan drew the fur coat around her and moved to the bench that Trunks had been sitting on.

He followed her and took a seat very close to her, putting an arm around her for warmth, "I hope you really are sure you can handle this cold."

"I am sure," she said, with a smile, "I am a saiya-jin after all."

Surprise registered on his face. It was the first time she had admitted it out loud. This _was_ going to be a serious talk. She was choosing to trust him emotionally for the first time, and he was aware of it.

"Well, my little saiya-jin," he smiled back at her, "Tell me your tale."

Pan was already warmed to her core from seeing Bra, but the smile on his face and the anticipation of what was to come warmed her right to her fingertips and the ends of her hair.

"This necklace I wear, it is rather special," she began, pulling it from beneath the fur.

Trunks nodded, "I have noticed you value it greatly. Sometimes it does seem to shine with an ethereal light."

"I do not fully comprehend its power... but from what I gather, it allows me to communicate with my loved ones, and to feel their guidance although they may not be with us any longer. It is some kind of a special connection. It gives me powerful dreams and visions and..." Pan paused to see if Trunks believed her. His face was serious.

She took a breath and continued, "I just wanted to share a gift with you. Something very very special to me... and to you..."

Pan was suddenly nervous and shy and she cast her eyes downward. How would he react? What if he didn't believe it possible?

She felt his finger lifting her chin, "Pan-chan, what is it?"

She looked at him in surprise. Had he ever called her that before? It sounded unusual in his voice... Bra had just called her by that name moments ago. It reminded her of family, of familiarity, safety. It was what her father called her. It gave her courage to continue.

"Trunks, do you believe in otherworldly powers?"

He paused for a moment, "I did travel halfway around the world with you on a wild chase for a magical ball that will supposedly grant us a wish when combined with our other magic balls."

"Do you believe that it is possible?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But anything is worth trying at this point, for us. Anything is better than not trying."

"Well, I want to show you something that might verify the possibility that it could happen. It will also motivate us to hasten our efforts to complete our mission. In fact, I think we should leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" confusion showed on his face, "But you're not strong enough. A few hours ago you couldn't walk a few steps without falling down. This must be something really big if it's going to convince me we must leave tomorrow."

"Oh, it is big! It's really really big!" Pan's anticipation was overflowing, but she didn't know how to prepare him for the sight of Bra... "You see... when I was young I had a very dear friend. She was intelligent and beautiful and we would talk for hours and never grow tired. She wasn't from my country originally, but she came to love being there and spent most of her life there. She fell in love with my uncle and they were to be married. Unfortunately, she was taken away from us in very tragic circumstances. It wasn't her time to go, it should not have happened. Many of her loved ones didn't really get a chance to say goodbye."

Trunks nodded his understanding, and was surprised Pan was sharing so much with him, but he wasn't sure he understood her meaning.

"What I'm trying to say is... today by some strange and unknown power, I was given the gift of seeing that dear friend of mine again... and I wanted you to see her too. I think it would be important to you."

"I don't quite understand how it's possible, Pan," he said, "But I trust you."

Pan didn't know how to explain any further without sounding crazy, so she clasped her fingers around her necklace and closed her eyes. She thought of Bra, and hoped that this would make Trunks happy. She thought of Bra.

"Oh my God."

Pan felt Trunks vacate the spot on the bench beside her and she opened her eyes. Bra was standing there before them, smiling, looking radiant. Trunks had begun moving toward her with a priceless look of awe on his face.

"Bra-chan..." he stretched out his arms toward her, unsure if she were real.

"Hi, big brother," Bra said laughing at his shock.

"Is it really... are you really..." Trunks looked to Pan and back at Bra, not knowing if he could touch this apparition, so lifelike and beautiful. Pan stood up and smiled.

Bra eased the tension by reaching out and hugging him. Trunks hugged her back tightly and fiercely. They held onto each other for several moments in the sweetest of sibling reunions that ever did occur. Pan watched with her heart in her throat until an icy droplet fell to her cheek. She then turned her face to the dark night sky and watched as thousands of tiny white flakes began to descend all around them, illuminated and sparkling in the moonlight.

The flurries of snow floated down gently as though to bless the three people gathered on the porch with a heavenly sanction. Bra and Trunks raised their faces to look at the snow, and Pan held out both arms in delight.

Bra's cheeks were glistening and damp, but not because of the snowflakes.

"My baby deserves to see this someday... the beauty of a snowfall on earth," she said, holding her stomach gently.

At this, Trunks was taken aback with surprise. He had been so absorbed with the shock of seeing his sister and overwhelmed by her serene presence that he had not given any thought to assessing her condition.

"Bra-chan..." Trunks stuttered, staring down at her stomach, "You are carrying a child?"

"Yes. Pan suggested the name Celeste because she was conceived in heaven, which I think is rather clever. But that's only if she's a girl of course, and only if she's actually born, of course, and..."

"How is this possible? Bra, the last time I lay eyes on you, you were dying..."

"I did die, brother. Mother has been doing research and formulating theories and such, you know mother—she says that perhaps it was because my death was unnatural, and Goten's as well... she thinks that parts of us must still be alive, at least spiritually, or destined to live again... I don't quite understand her ideas, but she says that it would be most unnatural for the child to be born in the afterlife. It would be born into the realm of death, and thus it would be dead..."

Bra had begun to breathe quickly and her features registered panic. Pan quickly moved to put an arm around her and lead her to sit down on the bench.

"Bra-chan, please don't be so nervous," she said, soothingly, "None of these terrible things will come to pass. I have already promised you that I will wish you back to life, and soon! Before the baby is born. It's a promise I intend to keep, and your brother will be there to help me. Together, we can't fail," Pan looked at Trunks pleadingly for confirmation.

Although shaken by the new information, he knew what he needed to do. He knelt beside the bench that Bra was seated in and took her hand, "Believe her, Bra-chan. I will do whatever it takes to get that dragonball. I know that I haven't always been there for you when you needed me... I've been a horrible brother. But I won't disappoint you in this... I give you my solemn oath that you will be alive to bring your baby into this world."

He briefly glanced at Pan before he said the next few words, "And your love... the King Goten... he will be alive to be a father to his child as well. Our mother and father and everyone else who has died unnaturally will be alive, and all shall be well. So rest your worried mind, little sister. I will take care of you."

"Thank you, Trunks," Bra wiped tears from her eyelashes and smiled, "And thank you, Pan-chan for suggesting that I tell him. I am so happy I got a chance to see you both for this brief time."

"I don't know what phenomenon has allowed you to visit us like this, but I am indebted to it forever," said Trunks.

Bra smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek, "Farewell, Trunks. Farewell, Pan-chan."

"Send my love to mother," said Trunks, as Bra's being faded away before their eyes. Trunks stared at the air where she had been for a while after she had gone, until he felt Pan's hand on his shoulder.

He then turned to fix Pan with a heavy gaze. She tried to discern his emotions from his expression, but she couldn't tell whether he was angry or pleased.

Trunks stood up abruptly and looked down at her, with the snow falling all around him. There was a crease in his brow which betrayed his tension. He looked as though he wanted to say something coarse to her. He had plenty of new information to use if he wanted to. The chill of the cold night air finally began to sink into Pan's skin and she wrapped the fur coat tighter around her.

Trunks suddenly exploded, his voice passionate but faltering, "I can't believe... All this time! You knew about... you knew..."

He threw his hands up, "And my sister is... and your uncle! And she's... and you're..."

He realized that he was making no sense whatsoever, nor was he able to finish a coherent thought. Pausing for composure he took several deep breaths and then looked at Pan directly again.

"Thank you for all of this. You were right. Let's leave immediately to find the dragonball. Tomorrow. For now, get inside, it's freezing out here."

Pan, although enjoying the beautiful snowfall and first breath of outdoor air in some time, was chilled to the bone and did not require much persuasion. She took in the snowy landscape once more before allowing Trunks to usher her into the cottage.

Once inside, Trunks closed the door and walked to his room without as much as another word or glance to her. Pan was very surprised by his cold treatment of her, but she understood that he might need time to process all the information. She had admitted her saiyan heritage and clearly stated her relationship to Goten all at once. She had also revealed her friendship with his sister, which he had known nothing of, as well as Bra's previous engagement to Goten, and of course the baby. This was to say nothing of the theological confusion that she had presented him with by introducing him to his dead sister's huggable apparition.

She had intended only to motivate him about the significance of the mission and to give him some faith in the plausibility of the wishes being granted. She had intended only to facilitate the heartfelt reunion between the separated siblings. She only hoped that she had not alienated Trunks from herself in the process. Even if she had, the benefits outweighed the cost.

Sighing, she moved to seek out the old woman and old man of the cottage and to inform them that she and Trunks would be leaving first thing in the morning. She knew that much assurance of her health as well as expressions of gratitude and other pleasantries were necessary before she could begin to pack for the departure and take a good night's rest.

According to the dragon radar and its comparisons with the limited maps they had available, the last dragonball was situated in a mountainous region a few days west of their current location. Pan was not looking forward to the frigid climate and the difficult trekking since she had only in the last few hours become sure on her feet again, but she knew that she had to be ready for it by the morning. For Bra.

* * *

The next chapter is not long in forthcoming. I have aggressive goals for finishing the story soon. I hope someone gets a chance to enjoy this. Please share your thoughts with me if you have. =)

Best wishes!


	23. An Unfathomable Thing

Loud Silence ch.23

Thank you all for the reviews for the previous chapter. I was pleasantly surprised to see that there were folks who remembered the story! A big warm welcome to the new readers too.

Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: split personality R and T, Zailz-101, Kori, RKR, ladybugg, The-lastsaiyan1991, and Passagie.

Much love to these few who made me feel like I had not been foolish to come back here after so long. I am very glad that I did.

Well, then, let's not lose momentum. I'm very fond of this chapter—it excites me. I hope you enjoy it too!

All yours,

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

"We need to move as quickly as possible. There is only one village in between us and our destination, so we must try to reach it before nightfall tomorrow. We can spend the night there and refresh our supplies. I estimate constant traveling for 18 hours a day. Is this reasonable?" Trunks was already folding the maps up, so it wasn't much of a question.

"Yes, perfectly," Pan wouldn't have aimed for any less, but she still inwardly cringed at what her body was going to suffer.

The sun had not yet risen, but the two were almost ready to leave. Trunks had been extremely official and on task since seeing his sister, and had barely said a word to Pan. Certainly not any words that were more than necessary—Pan was confused and hurt by the change in his mood to such coldness. She wondered if she had made a mistake. _I must be understanding_, she thought to herself, _seeing Bra last night affected me deeply, it must have affected him tenfold. _

After a few more minutes of silence, each busied in their own preparations, the tension between them continued to grow. Finally, Trunks broke the silence with a thought which had probably crossed both their minds at some point.

"She was more your sister than she ever was mine."

Trunks said this indifferently with his back turned to Pan as he checked that they had everything necessary for the journey. Of course, having been shipwrecked Trunks and Pan had absolutely no belongings and depended upon the elderly couple for their traveling provisions. They had nothing of value to offer them, except for the hope that their wishes would bring their children back to life. This prospect was worth more than any gold or produce.

Pan had been fastening the hooks on the fur coat which she had been given for the journey. She looked up and studied his back, sighing and thinking of an appropriate response, "Yes. It was only because of the circumstances. We were dear friends... but you two share a bloodline, and nothing can ever change that."

He didn't respond, but just continued to leaf through the travel bags diligently. Pan wondered why she had bothered responding. She had tried to trust him and to share her knowledge with him, but he had reacted with becoming silent and reserved, except for a strange random phrase now and then which usually indicated that he felt jealous or bitter.

"I knew you were hiding a lot from me, but this is unbelievable. You knew so much. So much that you could have shared," he was staring out the window.

"Knowledge is power. I was being cautious. The last time you tried to kill me wasn't so long ago. In case you have trouble remembering, you intended to _behead me_ in _my sleep_! Last night I finally decided to trust you…" Pan said. She felt a mix of anger bubbling up and sadness at possibly losing him—but then, when had she ever believed he was hers in any way?

Trunks turned to face Pan and advanced on her, "Yes, knowledge is power. That's how you've kept me on a tight leash since we met, treating me like your little dog! Manipulating me. First you feign amnesia and try to conceal your very obvious identity, then you neglect to tell me all these very relevant things you know about our past. Moreover, you continue to conceal the password for the dragonballs. What if you had died? What would we have done then?"

Pan now knew there was no point in responding. She certainly could not tell him that there was no password. So much for trust. She was a little upset at his harsh words, but she knew she mustn't aggravate him further. She needed him if she were going to save Bra and the baby, and everyone else. She was useless without him. Although the thought crushed her, she struggled to fight back the emotion and strive for apathy as she pulled on warm boots over two pairs of socks. She then moved past Trunks for her travel bag and slung it over her shoulder.

He turned to her and grabbed the bag away from her, slinging it over his own shoulder.

It was an act of consideration executed with a flair of malice. She was surprised that he was easing the weight of her load after saying such things. Was this gesture out of concern or protectiveness for her? What other motives could he have? Regardless…

"Thank you for helping me, Trunks. I'm still… lacking much strength."

Trunks flashed his angry eyes upon her, and his hand went to her throat. For a moment she felt adrenaline surge and she thought she might need to defend herself, followed by a sinking feeling in knowing that she was completely vulnerable and unable to do so. But his hand went underneath her layers of clothing and grasped the pendant of her necklace within his fist tightly, pulling so that the chain dug slightly into her neck. He stared at the necklace.

"You may be physically weakened, Pan, but you could never be powerless."

She exhaled a shuddering breath, and instinctually pulled away from him. She was taken aback by the first sign of aggression from him in a while, but she told herself it might have been unintentional. He had merely been referring to the necklace as a source of her power. She understood what he meant. Even at her most frail moment, she had much information locked away securely in her mind, as well as powerful tools at her disposal. It should be a comforting thought, but what she felt instead was heightening anxiety. Trunks was acting like her enemy again. She couldn't bear it, for he was all that she had. He was her greatest source of power at the moment, as an ally and companion. She needed him.

"I wish you wouldn't be angry with me," she said, shivering although she was wearing several layers of clothing and they had not exited the warmth of the cottage yet. Pan felt her energy draining as an ominous feeling filled her. She glanced at Trunks in expectation of the worst.

Trunks met her eyes and uttered a soft curse. She had the same look that Bra had when he had said or done something cruel which he should not have. She looked sweet and exposed, and as though he were shattering her. He moved toward her and gently took her hands, feeling the very subtle tremble in her fingertips. She had never showed any fear of him, because she had always known she could hold her own, but now she was at his mercy. She still stood with an erect and proud posture, and still met his gaze fully, still trusting him. Yes, this was the same posture that Bra had—the pride of a princess mixed in with the pain and shame of loving someone who could, and possibly would hurt you.

He moved his hand to tenderly rest upon Pan's cheek, trying to soothe her.

"Forgive me, Pan. Please forgive me. I don't know what I'm saying. I'm not angry with you… I'm angry with myself," he gazed at her with sincerity, "Seeing Bra again was so precious, and I thank you for allowing me that… I guess it just reminded me of why I lost her in the first place. I wasn't the kind of man that she could trust or even stand. It's the same reason you took so long to share all of these things with me. The reason you wouldn't even tell me who you were. I'm a monster. If my sister comes back to life she will probably choose to live in a castle thousands of miles away, happy with her husband and children and she will never see me. I can't blame her. And I have to accept that as soon as I complete this mission with you, you will probably never want to see me again either after all the things I've done."

She was stricken at this new thought. With the amount of danger they'd faced she had not considered her chances of a long life very high. She had not given very much thought to life after the wish on the dragonballs. Achieving that goal _was_ her life at the moment. But never seeing Trunks again?

"No," she whispered, "I want you in my life. That is, if you want to be."

Trunks moved his face closer, pressing his forehead to hers. He spoke softly, "Yes. I never want to lose you."

He traced his thumb over her cheekbone, then without warning he lifted her chin and crushed his lips against hers.

Warmth instantaneously flooded her stomach as his soft lips devoured her mouth, and her tongue remembered the familiar taste of him as though from a dream. His kiss was full of emotion and meaning, and the pressure of his arm which had encircled her waist quelled all the fear and doubt in her soul.

"Pan, dear! Make sure you don't forget to take…. Oh, my! I'm sorry…" the old woman had come into the room but after seeing the embrace she hastily left. Pan and Trunks separated, but not quickly enough to see the old woman's smile.

Pan's face flushed in embarrassment.

Trunks smiled at her colour, and licked his lips, "You taste much better than the last time I kissed you. While you were awake, that is. Much less blood and salty seawater."

Pan's eyes widened, "You kissed me when I was asleep? Pervert! What else did you do to me?"

Trunks's face lit up with mirth, "Well, I don't want to go into the details. But let's just say I noticed that your legs were shaved. They were sooo smooth!"

"TRUNKS!" he quickly ran out of the room to avoid whatever object was being thrown at him, but he couldn't contain his laughter.

* * *

"Hey, little guy! How's my little man? I bet I know what you're thinking right now. I bet you're really really hungry! I would be hungry too if I were stuck in Bra's tummy all day and all night and I got to be so close to all the food she eats but separated from it by just a few organs! I promise as soon as you come out we'll give you allllll the best food we can find, deal? Like this chicken wing for example!"

Goten waved a chicken wing in front of Bra's stomach, "I wish you could have it, squirt, I really do. How about this, how about I eat it while thinking of you?"

Bra leaned back on her chair, studying her love conversing with his unborn child about food. It was quite adorable, but she was a bit exasperated that it was main subject that Goten prattled on about. Especially during dinner time, like now, when all the saiyan-jins were gathered to feast. She couldn't however, be angry after the boost of optimism she had received from her brief visit to earth. Goten could say anything and she wouldn't mind in this cheerful mood.

Gohan, however, had had quite enough, "Listen brother, I have an idea. If you want to give the baby the chicken wing, why don't you give it to Bra? That way the baby does actually get the nutrients from the food."

Goten's face scrunched up, processing this information, and preparing himself to part with the chicken wing.

"Is that why you stuffed me so much when I was carrying Pan, Gohan?" asked Videl with a smile.

"I stuffed you? You were craving everything on earth!" Gohan laughed, "But she turned out pretty well, our girl, so I'm glad I searched hundreds of farms for those turnips you demanded... and hauled back several full wheelbarrows."

The couple chuckled at the memory.

Chi-chi spoke up too smiling in remembrance, "I was lucky, too. When I was carrying Gohan and Goten I couldn't eat enough fish. I wanted fish so much that I was crying and screaming for it! Thank heavens that Goku likes fishing."

Goku nodded, after swallowing the piece of fish he had just put in his mouth, "Fish is delicious!"

Everyone laughed.

"Saiya-jin pregnancies do strange things to the body," said a voice from the door. Everyone looked up to see Bulma standing there beside Piccolo. Both were uncommon guests at dinner, as lately Bulma had become a recluse.

"Mother," said Bra, rising to give her mother a hug, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Bra-chan," said Bulma, stroking her daughter's hair lovingly, "My spirits have improved. Thanks to Piccolo's help and some meditation, I'm a whole new woman!"

She smiled at the other women in the room, "By the way, for me it was pickles. When I was carrying Trunks and Bra, I would have killed a man for some pickles."

There was laughter. Bulma and Bra took their spots at the table.

Surprisingly, Piccolo also sat down and poured himself a glass of water, "Hello Gohan."

"Hello, Piccolo. What brings you to supper this evening?" Gohan was worried, because Piccolo did not subject himself to social gatherings without cause.

"I've been keeping an eye on the progress of things on earth. I am pleased, but I think that something is about to happen which you won't like. I wanted to warn you, my friend."

Gohan gulped and sat up straighter, "What is it? This obviously concerns Pan. Is she in danger?"

"Well… maybe. Maybe not," Piccolo frowned, "But I have a hunch that you might consider it danger of the worst kind."

Gohan paled.

Meanwhile, Goten had finally processed the information his brother had given him about the chicken wing. After several minutes of deliberation on whether he could part with it, he extended his arm to Bra, offering it to her.

"Here, Bra-chan! For the baby."

Many people around the room looked at Goten in surprise. Open mouths could be observed on the faces of his mother, his brother, his sister-in-law, and his father.

Bra just smiled, taking the chicken wing, "This is what I consider a sacrifice. Goten, I think you just proved that you're ready to be a father."

Goten beamed at the compliment, while others laughed.

* * *

The snow was deep.

Trunks and Pan had set out on their journey before the sunrise, and had walked west continually until noon. Trunks carried all their traveling bags while Pan looked at the map and navigated. Her legs were burning and she had a stitch in her side from the exertion. The resistance of the snow made it even harder to walk, and now that it was high noon the albedo from the sun hitting the snow was blinding to their sensitive saiya-jin eyes. It was giving Pan a headache and making her dizzy, as if she wasn't already weak enough. She didn't complain, but when Trunks suggested they have lunch, she thanked Kami for the break.

"This is delicious!" she said with her mouth full, closing her eyes in ecstasy. The old couple had packed them a good amount of delicious pork and beef.

Trunks could only agree, as he downed his share. It took great discipline on both their parts, but they rationed the food available so that they would have enough to last them for the next day and a half. When they had finished eating, Pan stood up and prepared to start traveling again, but a smiling Trunks grabbed her and pulled her down into the snow with him and rolled on top of her.

"Let's rest a few minutes longer," he said, his eyes twinkling.

She laughed, for the snow was a soft place to land, and Trunks had made sure she would not be injured. She enjoyed this playful side of him.

"You remind me of my Uncle Goten," she said smiling, "He and I would play in the snow like this at every chance when I was younger."

Trunks observed Pan's smile and her shiny black hair spread out all around her, contrasting sharply with the snow. The snow was shining so brightly in the sun that it gave her the affect of a halo. He felt bewitched by her beauty and innocence. At that moment she looked more royal and majestic than he had ever beheld her before. He knew he should let her up before the snow melted against her exposed skin and made her cold, but he couldn't. Not yet.

His lips descended on her neck, just below her ear. He kissed her hungrily until he felt her body relax and heard her moan. He felt his senses overwhelmed at her response to his touch. She had always responded to his touch, whether or not she desired to. It was a manner in which he exerted power over her initially, knowing how young and inexperienced she was with men. Not any longer; now it was the way he took his pleasure from her, for he felt arousal like he had never felt before from the most subtle of her touches. He realized that his hand had slipped below her fur coat to feel the warmth of her body, and as his palm slid over her stomach he heard her gasp his name.

Pan felt delicious shivers running through her at his administrations, and the cold ground only added to the sensation as it contrasted with the heat from his lips and breath on her neck, his close body and his roaming hand.

She felt his breath tickle her ear, "Do I still remind you of your uncle?"

"Trunks!" She gasped, laughing as she tossed him off of her. The humour had broken the spell, thankfully. She felt blissfully lost at his touch. She rose and dusted the snow off her, "Let's get going, you silly man."

He was smiling, but he complied and collected their belongings. He wanted to extend his hand to hold hers, but he imagined that whatever gentle momentum the swinging of her arms caused would help her on this long trek. The warmth and laughter from their playfulness would help keep their spirits up too. He certainly knew that it helped his. He looked at her figure moving forward in the snow and he followed her. She turned to look at him, bright-eyed and cheerful. He realized that he was very happy, despite the long and impossible journey still before them.

After walking with her for several minutes in silence, he realized he wanted to talk to her, something they had hardly done while walking in the morning. He wanted to get to know all the things that she had been hiding, now that he knew her identity. He wanted to get to know _her_.

As they trudged on in the snow he broke the silence, "What was it like, spending your whole life masquerading as a boy?"

She looked at him in surprise, and kept walking quietly for a moment, "Well, it was easier than you might expect. My parents introduced it to me as a game, when I was very young, and explained their reasoning when I was a bit older. I hadn't known about your father trying to kill me with that parasite when I was a baby, but after learning about it in your mother's lab, I think that was one of their main reasons for choosing to protect me like this. It somehow made me much less of a target. I think that I have always had a masculine personality anyway, and been inclined to fighting, therefore it wasn't so much of a stretch. The only difficulties came after I was 12 years old… when your sister came to live with us permanently. She's the only one who could ever have made me jealous of what I was missing in femininity. She made the word "Princess" sound good to me with her beauty and her intelligence. I saw how she charmed boys, and I rather wished I could do that, but it was like a foreign language to me. I think I just accepted that until this war was over I would never know what it was like to kiss a man or to be looked at with desire…"

Trunks had raised an eyebrow and she laughed, "But you have proven me wrong, of course. You've given me some very new and unexpected… experiences."

"I will give you many more experiences, Pan-chan."

She looked at him to see if he was smiling but his face was serious, with a wicked glimmer in his eye. She cast her eyes downward to attempt modesty, but she felt like grinning wildly. She was inwardly happy of all this confirmation of his interest in her.

"Well, I for one am glad that the Sons hid your identity. Not just because it kept all the other men away from you and now I can have you all to myself, but because it was an extremely effective tactic. It kept you alive. If it would have kept my sister alive, I would have gladly have let her be known as… Brandon."

They both laughed. The idea of the ultra-feminine Bra masquerading as a boy amused them.

"Tell me about my sister," he said, as they walked on through the snow, "Tell me everything I missed. Tell me how my sister met your uncle. I know that he was a good man. Tell me about how Bra and Goten fell in love."

Pan smiled as memories of Bra flooded her mind, "Your sister was as stubborn as you, if not more so. But we all loved her dearly. She ran away from Vegeta so many times before finally getting her way, which was to stay with us. It was a tough trick for us to pull off. I was the one who engineered the plan which would allow her to stay. I'm sorry, Trunks…"

"Don't be. Just tell me what happened!" He smiled to reassure her that he wasn't angry.

"Well, my parents did not approve of her staying. They knew your dad would be enraged and just assault our country more. Bulma-san didn't mind, of course… she just wanted Bra to be happy. I didn't care what my parents or your parents wanted, however, I just wished to help Bra achieve her dreams… and she just wanted…"

"To get away from me…" he said softly.

Pan bit her lip, "In a nutshell, yes. But she loved you, Trunks. You know that."

"I know. I also know what I did to her. I understand… go on, Pan."

"Well, I had stumbled upon a huge room near the castle treasury, a secret room. It was empty, and no one seemed to know or care about its existence. So we decided to hide the Princess Bra in this room for as long as we could, which amounted to two years. The three of us took care of her…"

"Three of you?"

"Yes. I was rather young at the time, so I needed some help with the plan. My Uncle Goten and our dear friend the Lady Marron helped to steal food and clothes and whatever items we needed to make the safe-room liveable for Bra. Actually, we kept stealing items long after we had everything we needed and made what you might consider a little wonderland! It was actually one of the best times of my life. We took turns lying about our whereabouts to spend time with her, we took shifts sleeping with her so she was never alone. We even raided the nearby treasury regularly, and we played all sorts of games! We would use jewels and furs and silks to dress up and… Trunks?"

Pan had been so lost in memory that she had not noticed the expression on Trunks' face change drastically, and that he had begun to mutter under his breath.

"Trunks, what's wrong?"

"This… Marron girl. Blonde, busty, beautiful?"

Pan stopped walking and studied his face. She felt a sudden chill overtake her. Something was wrong. She dreaded answering the question, but she knew she must.

"Yes, Trunks. She's blonde…"

"Fuck!" he said, looking up at the sky in exasperation.

"No," Pan raised her hands to her face and whispered, "Oh, Kami, no. Please no. No."

She didn't realize that she had sunk to her knees in the snow until Trunks got down on his and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Pan…"

"Don't touch me!" she all but screamed, "How could you, Trunks? She was NO THREAT! She was a DEFENSELESS WOMAN!"

"Pan, she…"

"NO!" Pan pushed his arms away, "Not Marron…How could you? You've taken everyone from me. Why don't you just kill me too?"

"Pan, please listen… she's not..."

"NO!" The world was spinning around her, "You should have left me on that beach to DIE! There is _no password_ for the dragonballs, Trunks. If that's the lie that's keeping me alive, there it is. Do your worst… oh, Marron!"

Everything clicked into place in a blinding instant. The dragonballs in her room—only Marron could have found and brought them. Uub was trying to tell her something as she left… it must have been about her. And worst of all… the only reason that Marron EVER would have left her post in ruling Chikyuu in Pan's stead was if something terrible had happened… an attack at the very least. Pan shuddered at the realization of her grave mistake and wrapped her arms around herself. Her body was shaking involuntarily.

Through her haze of thoughts she seemed to hear Trunks saying something, but it didn't matter… all she could think of was Marron's face and the fact that she had abandoned her. She should not have journeyed to Vegeta on this crazy mission. She should have been there to protect her friend's life. Now Marron was dead too.

"She's alive! Pan, look at me, listen! She's alive! Dende, Pan, please. Come back to me," Trunks was shaking Pan and speaking loudly, but she seemed not to notice it at all. She seemed too overwhelmed by the horror of the thought that Marron was dead.

"Pan!" Trunks looked at her blank eyes helplessly. He remembered the violent nightmare she had had on the ship. This was somewhat similar… he needed to reach her. He put his arms around her and held her to his body, trying to comfort her.

"Pan-chan, she's alive. Your friend's alive, I promise you. She's not particularly comfortable, but she's alive."

As Trunks said this, he felt sick. _I threw her in the dungeon. This girl who helped my sister have a comfortable and happy life for years when I couldn't, this kind and generous girl, I just threw her in jail to let her rot there. How would I feel if the Sons had thrown my sister in jail? But no, they treated her like their own child, and this is how I repay them. _

"Pan-chan, please," he said softly, "Please listen to me. Your friend is alive. I didn't kill her."

_I only killed your uncle, your father, and probably dozens of other people you loved and cared about. How can it be any consolation that I didn't kill the blonde? There's nothing that I can say or do. She's right. I might as well have killed her… and of course there was no damned password._

He cradled the girl in his arms and kissed her forehead. He rubbed up and down her arm, and he touched his lips to the pale cold skin of her cheeks and her face.

"Please forgive me, Pan. I love you. I'll never make you feel like this again. Lady Marron is alive."

Her eyes moved to his, with panic still evident in them. She whispered so softly it was barely audible, "She is… alive?"

"Yes, dear one. Your friend is fine! I locked her up in the dungeon, but she's alright."

"Dungeon?" Pan repeated, quickly thinking that if Uub had managed to retrieve the Dragonballs, he should have freed Marron by now. He would have freed her as soon as they left. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami," she said, and she looked up into Trunks' face, "But now I'm in trouble because of that password issue."

Trunks held her closer and looked at her fiercely, "I didn't save you on that beach because of some stupid password. I saved you because of what we are."

"The last Saiya-jins? "

"No," he said, "We're humans. And it's in our nature to care for one another, to depend and to nurture, to give and to share. We treasure life as sacred. That's what humanity is, and when it shines through it's the best part of us."

She wanted to believe these words from him, but… "Trunks, you attacked my kingdom. I left Marron in charge and she would not have left unless there was substantial trouble. Unless she needed my help."

"I did… it was when you first came to Vegeta, and I barely knew you. I judged that you were a great warrior and the defences would be lacking without you…"

Her face was grim, "You saw an opening and you took it. Good strategy."

"Pan, I'm sorry… I know it was wrong of me…"

"How can you just casually apologize for besieging my home? There are people there whose lives have been destroyed. You've wrecked families, left children without their parents."

Trunks couldn't respond. He had done as he had been taught to do, by his father. He knew that it was irrevocable. Well, technically not if the wish on the dragonballs worked, but nonetheless… the decisions he had made and his actions would never be forgotten. Not by Pan, at least.

He didn't release her from his embrace, and neither did she try to break free. He could see that her spiritual energy was drained at the ill news of her friend and her homeland. He could also see that her physical energy had been drained hours before from the traveling.

"I can't apologize. So I'll just do what I can to make things better. And I will make things better—then I will keep them that way," Trunks looked at her with determination, and easily stood up with her in his arms. He carried their traveling goods on his back, and he held Pan against his torso as he began walking. His direction showed he was continuing their search for the dragonballs.

"It will be dark before long, and we'll need a place to rest," he said.

Pan rested against him, with a plethora of conflicting feelings assailing her. She felt grateful that he had chosen to carry her, for she didn't think she could walk another step. She felt comfortable, but she knew that it was an illusion. She felt warm at his touch, cold at his words, warm in her coat, but cold at her ears which were vulnerable to the icy wind. She felt that she should be angry, but she was too tired to be. She felt that Krillen and his wife Juuhachigou would organize and hold their own against Trunks' army, and her homeland would be alright. She felt like Trunks had just told her he loved her, confirming Bra's assertions from the previous day. _You do know these things, Bra-chan_. She looked up at the noble face of the man who carried her. _But he has an odd way of showing it… how does he manage to hurt me more every single day? _She felt her eyelids grow weary.

* * *

"Person."

Uub held up a finger.

"One word."

Uub placed three fingers on his arm.

"Three syllables," said Marron, leaning forward curiously, anticipating the clue.

Uub placed two fingers on his arm.

"Second syllable," said Marron, growing excited.

Uub held his hand up to his mouth, as though he were holding a cylindrical object and munching on it vigorously.

"It's a… drumstick? Some kind of meat?"

Uub shook his head.

"It's celery!" shouted a gruff sounding man from another cell.

"Hush, Rogan! I told you not to interfere when I'm guessing!" Marron said, sharply, before turning back to Uub, "Is it celery? No? It's… umm… a carrot! A carrot!" she clapped her hands together, "Oh, I know! It's Kakkarot! King Goku's saiya-jin name!"

Uub laughed, "You got it! I thought that would be a hard one for someone from Chikyuu since you are so used to hearing him referred to as 'Goku.'"

Marron gave him a coy smile, "Well, I was trying to think like a Vegetan. What's the score, Leon?"

"For today that makes it 93 points for you, Lady Marron, and 11 points for Sir Uub," a friendly voice came out of the darkness, "Looks like you're wiping the floor with him again!"

"Thank you, Leon," Marron smiled at Uub sweetly, "My turn! Let's see."

Uub smiled as the beautiful woman tried to think of a way to stump him. He had been letting her win initially, so that she would build confidence and cheer up about their predicament of wrongful joint incarceration, but her confidence had caused her skill to improve exponentially and now she was on a 7 day winning streak in Charades and every other game they played. The neighbouring prisoners had been enthralled by the clever wordplay and competition of the two courtiers and had volunteered to be the scorekeepers, and occasionally joined in to play.

Prison had never been this fun.

Marron and Uub even acted out scenes from all of the best drama pieces they could remember, and although hardly any of the other prisoners could see their cell in the dimly lit dungeon, their voices ran clear and true, echoing off the stone walls with theatrical emotion, and induced laughter and tears. Even the prison guards had taken a liking to their antics.

Uub and Marron, however, liked it best when they improvised their own theatre. Their favourite thing to do was to assume the roles of "Bernadette" and "Gallagher" two characters of their own creation who had been imprisoned together for life because they had committed adultery together on their respective spouses. On most days this improvisation was a comedy to liven their environment.

"Bernadette, my beloved," said Uub with passion, "They have tried to injure us by condemning us to this fate, but they do not know they have merely given us what we wished! Why would I want to wake up every morning on a soft comfortable bed with my ugly fat wife when I could wake up on the cold hard prison floor beside you instead?"

"He fed me delicacies, Gallagher, caviar and exotic fruit," Marron lowered her voice to a sultry and seductive tone, "But why on earth would I choose to have my senile, impotent husband peel me grapes when I could starve to death in a filthy cell beside you!"

"I wish I could wake up on a soft comfortable bed beside my fat wife. She kept me warm at night," muttered Rogan from his cell, "The grapes would be nice too." The actors were used to interruptions and kept on going in character.

"I was Gallagher the brave and mighty warrior, feared in all the land!" roared Uub, grabbing Marron around the waist, "But why would I choose to have fame and legend when I could instead feel your warm flesh in my hands!"

"I was once the Baroness Bernadette; I had wealth, status, land and virtue," Marron said in an ultra-feminine voice, batting her eyelashes vigorously, "But I've traded it all away for a raunchy, steamy affair with my sweaty warrior man!"

Uub laughed, falling out of character, and Marron smiled, "I win again! You couldn't keep it up."

"How can I keep it up when you say ridiculous things like that?" he asked.

"I'm just better at this than you are, admit it!" said Marron, poking him in the stomach playfully.

"Never! You just got lucky that I'm having an off-day!" Uub was glad that Marron was in such good spirits. For the first few days of their imprisonment, Marron had been an absolute wreck, and it had taken some of Uub's best scheming and strategy to cheer her up. And now that it had worked, he was having the time of his life. Being in prison was liberating, oxymoronically. He felt like a child without responsibilities or inhibitions. He hadn't been so happy since the Princess Bra had been alive.

* * *

Pan's teeth were chattering.

She had awoken to complete darkness and silence, and the only noise she could hear was the sound of her teeth chattering. She did not know where she was or how long she had been there. She moved and felt the heavy fur coat wrapped around her, and more fabric on top of that. Yet she was cold. Her first thought was that Trunks had abandoned her. She had told him the truth, that there was no password, and he had promptly taken the dragonballs and abandoned her in some pitch-black hole to die. She stared into the darkness which was all around her and prayed she was wrong, that he was close.

"Trunks?" she whispered at first, but the word caught in her throat and barely left her frozen lips. She could feel her warm breath tickle her cold skin, and knew that, if she could have seen it, her breath vapour would be visible.

"Trunks!" she tried again louder, and was surprised when the word came back to her in an echo cryptically. Was she in an enclosed space? What could be around her? She felt the ground around her and it was ice-cold dirt. She quickly pulled her fingers back inside her coat.

_He would not just leave me here_, she assured herself, _wherever "here" might be... he cares about me._ She closed her eyes because it felt unnatural to stare into absolute darkness. She kept imagining that she saw shapes or movement, but she knew her eyes were just playing tricks on her. It was completely dark. She wrapped her arms around herself and violently wished that he would come, so she didn't have to navigate this unknown cold dark place.

After some time she heard a shuffling noise and she held her breath. Was it Trunks? Had he come back to her, or was he lost in an unlit labyrinth?

A crackle was heard, and a dim spark was visible not far from where she sat. She heard breathing, and the spark grew into a flame, giving her light enough to see.

A figure was hunched over the fledgling fire. It must be Trunks. He had not abandoned her. Relief flooded her veins. She wanted to rush at him and throw her arms around him, but she silently stilled her eager heart. _He came back for me... _

She stared at his outline in the firelight for several moments before she spoke softly.

"How far are we from the village?"

His head spun quickly in the direction of her voice. He had not known she was awake. Pan smiled at his surprise, and grasped the blankets that had been covering her. She moved closer to the fire and warmed her hands and face close to it although it was still miniature. Trunks concentrated on making the fire larger, arranging the wood strategically. The heat began to radiate from the small hearth and Pan relished the warm waves.

"We should be at the village by nightfall tomorrow. Maybe even by noon if we quicken the pace," he answered, staring at the fire dancing in her dark eyes.

"Thank you for carrying me. I thought I would be strong enough to handle the journey, but..."

"You are strong enough," he said grimly, "But some wounds can be inflicted more deeply and with more power than any shark's jaws. I'm responsible for your pain."

Pan's hand went to her side, although layers of fabric were covering her scars. She felt the teeth pierce through her again. She felt the pain at thinking Marron was dead, at learning of the attack. The pain threatened to engulf her once more. _Weakness,_ she thought_, enough emotional weakness._

But the ache of vivid memory seized her so that it almost made her sick. She yearned to stick her hand in the fire until it grew so hot that her body would reflexively pull it out. In that single instant of giving her body over to reflex, her mind would be cleansed of all the emotions which impeded her, she knew. The fresh and relatively harmless pain would mask the old kinds.

She stared hard into the core of the fire. Even that fix would be temporary. She needed to concentrate; she needed to overcome her demons independently. She needed to stop falling apart at a little bad news. She needed some food, but she knew that they should conserve supplies, and Trunks had spent most of the energy anyway. Sleep would do instead; he was probably exhausted, and she could probably force herself to rest more.

She unbuttoned her fur coat and laid it out on the ground near the fire. _This will be comfortable to sleep on. _She took the blankets and arranged them over it so that they could cover with them. Having made the bed, she promptly lay on it and exhaled.

Trunks finished the final touches on the fire and looked over at Pan, "There she lies, the magnificent queen of half the lands on the planet. Might there be room on the royal bed for a second?"

"Half the royal bed is reserved for he who rules the other half of the planet, oh legendary monarch," Pan answered with a smile. The cold hard ground, a royal bed indeed!

Trunks came to lie beside her on the fur she had laid out. He pressed his body against her back and put his arm around her stomach. She welcomed the warmth. Pressed between his body and the fire, the coldness that had permeated her when she awoke alone and all but frozen in the dark began to disappear. She watched the flames as they licked the air around it playfully and it warmed her spirits too.

"Pan," said Trunks suddenly, "I have a strange question for you. What would you do if it were your last day on earth? Or rather, what would you regret not having done?"

A playful smile came to her lips. She snuggled back closer to him, closing the distance between them and wiggling against him, "My last day on earth. Is that a threat? Should I put my guard up?"

A low growl was emitted from his throat at her proximity, "I am your guard. No threats. I am just curious: what do you regret?"

Pan thought about it. One word came to mind, and she whispered it so quietly that a human wouldn't have heard it, "Vegeta."

_I don't know whether I regret killing Vegeta or wish I had killed him sooner_

"Pan," he said into her hair, squeezing her gently, "We don't have to talk about that day. Your regrets wouldn't come close to the enormity of mine. Choose something else."

"Well, then. My mother," she decided, "I didn't spend enough time with her. I was always training and training, and I missed a lot of what she could have taught me."

"Your training kept you alive," he mentioned.

"That's true, but nonetheless I wish I had given her more hugs. Made her smile more."

"I did not meet Queen Videl Satan many times, but from what I know of her... you are very much like your mother. Very committed to justice."

"Thank you, Trunks. That's a fine compliment. What do you regret the most?"

"A lot of things come to mind, things I wish I could change. But really, the things I regret the most are the things I would have never gotten a chance to do. In so many ways I have hardly lived."

"What do you mean? You've lived a very exciting life," she turned around to face him so that their noses touched, putting her back to the fire, "What would you wish to do that you haven't experienced?"

"There's one thing in particular that comes to mind. I've been thinking about it for some time. Believe me—I had plenty of time to think when you were comatose. And then seeing Bra... it made me realize that I practically threw away my chance to have a family. She's my little sister, thirteen years younger, and she's going to have a child before I am. If I ever am, that is. I didn't realize it was so important to me before, but hell, I want these things."

"It's not too late," said Pan softly, "These are natural and healthy desires. Bra didn't have her marriage or conceive her child while alive. If it isn't too late for her, then it isn't too late for you."

"That's just the thing. I don't want to _die_ before I get a chance. Life is too short. I know that now. I have been witness to life nearly slipping away from you; I have felt it deserting my own body when I was ill. When we were back at the castle, I was bullshitting about my fabled marriage to you for some reason which now escapes me... and I was a blasted fool. I should have been taking it seriously. I need a foundation, a purpose. When I saw Bra... she looked amazing, better than ever. The power of her love for Goten and her little one is more than anything I've ever known, and it's going to conquer death. Although she was in tears, she had determination and resolve. I've never seen her look so focused. It's because she's not alone. I want to experience that, although I may not deserve it. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You do deserve it. I know I'm unconscious most of the time," said Pan gently, putting a finger on his ribcage, "But I don't think you're quite so alone."

He stared into her eyes solemnly, trying to verify all the meaning that could possibly be in her words. Her face showed warmth and tenderness toward him and her lips were softly curved in a feminine and serious, but unmistakably Son smile. Deep inside her eyes, however, he saw war there. He saw an erected wall of apathy, of strength and hardness, meant to hide the fear and doubt that lurked beyond the surface. He wished he could take it away, but he understood it well.

"You're right," he said, moving his hand to clasp hers, "I'm not alone, in all ways except for one. Because here you are, lying beside me, giving me all the support and devotion that I've been missing my whole life. I have never had any kind of a meaningful relationship with a woman before you. I have never even wanted one. Things have been screwed up lately, but despite it all... I feel happy with you. Isn't that peculiar? I didn't know I could feel like this—so confident and assured. I feel... larger than myself when I am with you. "

She could only smile.

He took a breath and continued, "I knew _of_ you your entire life... I knew of a young boy with impressive fighting skill. Obviously I had no clue who you really were. When you first came to Vegeta, I saw a beautiful and dangerous mystery woman who I couldn't understand. I was confused by your ways, but enthralled by your words and your sensual, powerful body. At first we were cautious enemies, then even more cautious friends, but now you must know that we're much more than that, Pan. I have given it serious thought, the repercussions of being with you... and it's complicated because of who we are, and our titles, but really... if we were just a man and a woman, I would make you my own in an instant. For eternity. I would declare before man and gods that you belong to me."

"Trunks... what are you saying?" she felt as though her breath had been taken from her lungs.

"When I was deathly ill, you were there beside me. You kept me strong. In the face of every danger, you persevered. There is no one on this planet who could have handled those situations with me. No one alive or ever born who would stay by my side the way you have done..." he looked at her firmly, before continuing:

"Isn't that what a wife is all about?

"Before I met you I didn't know what it meant to be a King. I didn't even know what it meant to be a man. All that I have grown to be is because of you, and I want to spend my life, and afterlife, by your side, protecting you, and making you happy. If you'll have me. If you think I have any potential as a husband."

Pan's eyes had grown wide as he had spoken, and waves of electricity were running through her. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and her chest and stomach were constricted.

She tried to breathe normally, "You want me... to be your wife?

"Yes, Pan Son. For eternity... like the ice cave story, remember? Well, here we are in another cave, many chapters of our lives later, and I think I've finally discovered what that word means to me. It means having your love, an unfathomable thing with value above all others, even after my body has perished. If I died tomorrow, I would forfeit all my kingdoms and lands and wealth, but I would still have your love. The way that my sister still has hers. For eternity."

_Yes_, Pan said deep inside, _I would like nothing more than to say yes. He has my love. It belongs to no other than him. That is certain..._ Fear registered in her eyes, _Am I about to make a terrible mistake? I have made so many regarding him. This decision is massive... he may have given it thought, but the possibility of this hasn't even crossed my mind. I mustn't allow for a moment of vulnerability, I mustn't answer with blind emotion. _

"Trunks," she said slowly, "This could be a wonderful thing, but there are many reasons this could be a very bad idea."

"Pan, because of what you've taught me I know that I'm not asking you this question in a private moment, oblivious to the world. I know that your mother and father are watching over you at this very moment, and that they can hear my words. I know that Bra and Goten, your grandparents, and even my parents can see us and witness this. I swear an oath before both our families that I am not trying to trick you or harm you as I have regretfully done in the past. I also swear that if you accept my proposal, I will cherish and honour you as my wife, my friend, and my equal." He took a breath before continuing, and concluding his speech:

"Will you marry me?"

Pan felt a black bottomless hole grow inside her, and her stomach promptly fell into it. The rest of her insides followed, and were still falling rapidly. She fought for composure. She put out her hands out to rest on his chest, for she needed to draw strength from him, to be pulled back to earth from this dizzying catapult. The idea was at once preposterous and at once perfectly right. There was certainly no one else on Earth like him, no one who had shared life so intimately with her. They were already a team, already had each other's backs through the most hellish of circumstances. And anyway, she had never even been a woman before he had come into her life. Had she discovered her own femininity and her adulthood in his presence, or had he pulled it out from somewhere inside her, or even created it and given it to her?

All that that was woman within her rightly belonged to him. All that was warrior within her, perhaps as well—for when she was weak, he was her strength, just as she was his. Two parts of a whole. Yes, she already belonged to him, it was only natural. Marriage was the natural step to take to solidify and celebrate this resilient bond.

But it could also be the most dangerous situation they'd been in yet. Marriage would join their lands. Marriage would end the war, for the two empires would become one. This could go one of two ways—it could yield utopia, or more likely than not, it could be tantamount to the apocalypse.

The simple fact was that Pan was not merely a woman, and neither was she merely a warrior, although those parts of her were clearly defined. She was also a Queen, albeit newly and reluctantly, perhaps temporarily, and not yet familiar with the post, but until that changed marriage was a highly political decision. With grave political, economical, and social repercussions. It was a decision that affected thousands of people, not merely the two lying by the fire in this dark cave.

If hers was the only soul at stake, she might take a risk and live with the consequences. She might go the route of a normal woman, and do what they called "following your heart" or being intuitive. She might try to be happy for a while. But she couldn't.

_No, _she cautioned herself, _no foolish decisions, Pan Son. No haste; be an adult._

"Trunks," she said, as delicately as she could, "May I think upon it, and tell you in the morning?"

"Yes, of course," he said, trying to hide his own emotions. He shifted his body to grasp and throw a few more logs on the fire.

"I've sprung this on you quite suddenly," he said, settling back down beside her, and pulling the blankets around them. A small measure of pain and exhaustion was apparent in his face, "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you," said Pan, her voice hoarse with emotion. She moved her lips to touch his in a gentle but ardent kiss. It was the first time she had moved to initiate such contact for it was the first time she believed that his intentions were pure. He had laid his heart out naked before her, and she must acknowledge how much it had affected her, how much she treasured it. She then slowly withdrew and turned back over onto her other side.

She lost herself in the undulating fire, staring at it as though the flickering shapes would give her insight. _Mother... Father... I need you now more than I ever have. What on earth should I do? _

* * *

This was challenging to write! A proposal of this magnitude. I really hope you enjoyed it, I tried my best to do them justice.

Please tell me what you think. If you review I will use my secret power of sending out full technicolor 3D erotic action-packed thrilling dreams of Trunks to a pillow near you! ;)

If you are male, or if you prefer, dreams of Pan, Bra, and Goten are also available. To purchase such a dream please click the shopping cart checkout button below, marked 'review'!

Seriously though, it took me hours and hours to write this. Please spare a few seconds to review and assure me that my time was not wasted!

Sacred Button

\/


	24. Behold the Dome

Loud Silence ch.24

If you wish to contact me about the story, message or review! Since I came back to I have been responding to every single review I received… not that I've received that many. Of course, I'm spoiled from the good ol' days when about 1 in 10 readers reviewed. Now it seems to be 1 in 100! Perhaps I am mistaken, but this is what I've noticed. Since there are so few reviews, it's pretty easy to respond to everyone and thank them thoroughly.

It took me years to figure out what to do with Marron and Uub in prison, and no one even commented on it! Ah, well. I guess it wasn't impressive enough! I'll impress you next time. Or maybe this time.

With sincerity,

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

"Gohan! Calm down."

"I... am calm."

His fingers were tightly clutched around a goblet held in midair. His hand begun shaking and so he placed the goblet down on the table quickly. _That looked calm enough_, he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a large cracking sound.

The table split in half.

"I suppose I should take a few more deep breaths," he said, smiling apologetically to those whose plates went sliding into the middle of the table.

Piccolo frowned, "When I was Guardian of the earth, we had certain books of prophesy in the Lookout Library. One of my duties was to seek out prophets and record their visions for future generations. Master Roshi's sister, Baba, was one such prophetess. This event has been predicted hundreds of years ago, before even you were born..."

"Event! She hasn't said yes yet. Do you mean to tell me she's going to say yes? Oh, Dende."

"Dende knows too, of course. No, it doesn't necessarily mean she will say yes. The prophesy tells of two possible outcomes: in one outcome she is the saviour of Chikyuu, in the other she is its destroyer."

Gohan took a breath, "Tell me, Piccolo, tell me of the prophesy."

Piccolo began to recite:

_The last daughter of a mighty race, wielding her father's righteous blade, will step out of the shadows and reveal what had been hidden. The last son..._

"Daughter of a mighty race, my foot. She's _my_ daughter, and she's _not_ marrying that murderer! This was supposed to be a strictly diplomatic, strictly platonic relationship!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," said Bulma. Bra covered her mouth to hide her giggle. Gohan glared at the two women.

"Gohan..." Piccolo turned to his friend with a serious but understanding face, "Trunks may be a murderer. He may have killed you. But that was done out of duty to his father. He really thought he was being a good son. Pan is a loyal daughter, absolutely devoted to you—if Vegeta had been her father, would she be any different from Trunks? If you think about it, only with respect to Pan has Trunks ever shown any deviation from the path his father laid out for him. Only with respect to Pan has he disrespected his father's memory. This proposal is a direct rebellion against Vegeta. It's a step in the right direction, onto the right path. He always thought he was doing the right thing whenever he caused harm to others. Just as your daughter did. Is your Pan any less of a murderer?"

"By body count or by intention?" asked Gohan, then upon receiving a glare from Piccolo he grumbled, "Well, maybe just a little less..."

"Please finish the prophesy, Piccolo," Videl entreated, glaring at her husband to be quiet.

"I'll skip ahead to the important part," said the Namek.

_These two are destined to be joined in one way or another: either in divine love or in absolute hatred. She will either endear him, joining with him in matrimony and flesh, or bewitch and devastate him. If she wounds him thus, he shall seek revenge and she shall not only defend but retaliate until they are joined in odium. The world shall not recover for half a millennium; the great rebirth will merely cause the cycle to continue. Death shall once more reap the souls of a hundred thousand unnatural deaths in decades of ceaseless warfare that lay waste to both Chikyuu and Vegeta. The Dark Age shall continue._

"So this prophesy says the only way to end this war is for them to get married?" asked Goten.

"No," Piccolo hesitated, "I left out the last part..."

_If to break the cycle, the noble daughter makes a willing sacrifice of herself and forsakes the world and all she holds dear in life, then both Kingdoms may flourish and may prosper._

"So she has to either marry him or _die_?" Videl gasped.

"I think she should marry him!" said Goku, "They seem happy together and marriage can be really fun!"

Chi-Chi smiled coyly at Goku.

Gohan noticed this and grew more frustrated, "It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was sent to reason with him, to plead and make _peace_. She was supposed to reach him; she was supposed to touch him..."

"She_ has_ reached him and touched him... and in the most profound of ways," said Piccolo.

"Well, she wasn't supposed to touch him like THAT."

"Gohan... I want you to look at Pan's face, look into her heart. What do you see? What do you think she wants? If it is necessary, either you or Videl can go and speak to her, to help her through this decision. She should not, however, on any account know of the prophesy. I know you are wise, Gohan, and you will do the right thing. Good luck my friend."

Piccolo turned and retreated, leaving his student contemplative.

Gohan stared at the image from Earth for a few moments, watching his daughter as she lay awake, her face lit by the soft tones of a small fire. He felt love and pride swell up in his chest, and he thought for the first time that maybe, just maybe, she had started to become a full-fledged woman. She had been more than competent and clever for many years, but he had never once thought of her as being ready for marriage. At the tender age of 20, she had seen and experienced much more of the world than most did in a lifetime.

"I won't interfere," he said, before he became too choked up to speak, "This is a decision she is going to have to make on her own. I will always love her and give her my support."

Behind him, someone shook their head adamantly, "Maybe _you_ won't interfere... But _I_ will."

* * *

Pan had not slept all night. She lay still as a statue, and closed her eyes so that her body might rest, but her brain was a beehive that had just been pawed by a very hungry and intrusive bear. The bees were abuzz in desperate defence and chaotic panic, making it impossible for her mind to relax.

It was pointless to keep her body so still. She could not concentrate anyway. She felt a slight chill in the air, and moved to put some of the nearby wood onto the dying fire. She had done this periodically for the past few hours.

Her movement alerted Trunks, and although he did not fully wake up, he shifted beside her slightly. She turned to observe him. His lavender hair was spilled out onto the fur, and his facial muscles were relaxed in slumber.

She put her hand out to touch his hair, but then she withdrew it, not wishing to wake him. He was beautiful, she admitted to herself, feeling a sweet pang inside of her (the bees had made their way to her stomach and were now buzzing and stinging there), _the most beautiful man I've known. Did I always think this way of him, or has he grown on me? I'm sure that not too long ago I thought him a beast. _

She wondered if this was something that she could get used to... waking up beside Trunks every morning. It was comfortable, and it filled a desire deep within her that had always been there, but she had never acknowledged or understood. She had never known what the yearning had meant, for she was young—she still did not completely understand it. All she knew was that it now felt as though she was safe at home, even though she were anything _but_ that, nestled into a heap of fur and fabric in dank and murky cavern*. She felt belonging. The question was, rather, could she ever let go of him? Would she be able to go on if she _did not_ wake up beside him every morning?

This inner questioning started the mad frenzy of the bees within her skull again, and Pan moved away from Trunks carefully and rose to her feet. She searched for where he had left their things, and she made out their travel bags, dimly lit by the fire in the corner of the cave. These small, worn looking bags were so important—they contained 6 dragonballs, and enough food to sustain them for the day ahead. She searched for the supplies and thought she should cook something for Trunks before he awoke. He had been kind enough to carry her yesterday when her strength had faltered. Now she should return the favour and take care of him.

He had packed the meat in snow from outdoors, so that it would keep preserved. _How clever_, she thought. She began to cook the meat over the fire, as well as boiling some rice. She was starving now too, and they would have a delicious breakfast.

Busying her hands helped to take the pressure away from the decision that was looming before her. Even without officially being her _husband_, Trunks had proven that he wielded as much power over her as any husband ever could—the previous night's words continued to haunt her, bringing her a rush of both fear and ecstasy—intimately intertwined.

As she turned the meat over in the fire, trying to focus on the menial task, she wondered inwardly how Trunks liked his meat done—probably medium rare, she had noticed that he often ate it that way.

"Actually, dear, he likes it well-done in the morning."

Pan twitched and nearly dropped the meat in the fire. Bulma was sitting right beside her quite suddenly.

She regained her composure and felt a chuckle rise in her throat, "Bulma-san! Is that what you've come here to tell me?"

"No. I also need to tell you that my son is in desperate need of a haircut. Please see to it for me."

Pan was highly amused by this, and looked over at Trunks biting her lip. She was rather fond of his long hair, but she nodded respectfully and smiled, "I will tell him, Bulma-san."

"Also, I think you should drop the Bulma-san and start calling me mother."

There it was. The real subject of this conversation! Pan smiled at Bulma's devious ways. She turned the meat over in the fire. _Well done_, she thought, _takes much longer than medium rare_.

"Pan-chan, you have achieved all that we desired and more. You have reached my son, he is a changed man. I can proudly call him my son again," she smiled at Pan briefly, but then her face became serious. She brushed some of her greying blue hair away from her eyes, and Pan noticed the greys glittering in the firelight, "Please, Pan. Do not break his heart. If you hurt him, the world will suffer. He is a dangerous and powerful man. Please, it is your duty and responsibility to accept his proposal. You owe it to me to take care of my son. You did take my husband away from me..."

Pan felt a spark flare up inside her, "Your husband was not yours even when he _was_ alive! Do you mean to tell me you do not regret agreeing to _his _proposal?"

Emotion clouded Bulma's face, but she remained calm, "Well... I sometimes have regrets, yes. But he gave me my two beautiful children, and for that alone the marriage was worth every pain it caused me. It was even worth the death that it caused me... for here is my boy; alive, healthy, and in love. What more could I ask for?"

Pan immediately felt terrible and shocked for her disrespectful outburst, "Bulma-san, please forgive me. I just don't want to make a mistake in marrying Trunks by deciding too quickly... I do care for him... more than I've ever cared for anyone."

"I know—I'm sorry Pan," Bulma took Pan's hand and squeezed it, "I just want the best thing for Trunks, and you're the best thing that has ever happened to him. Please accept my apologies for trying to coerce you... I want the best thing for you as well."

"I'm very proud of you, Pan-chan," Bulma said sincerely. She smiled, moving over to her sleeping son with the grace of royalty and the buoyancy of a spirit. She kissed him on the forehead and spoke in a whisper, "And I'm proud of you, my little boy."

Bulma then faded from sight. Trunks stirred and stretched, yawning loudly. Pan smiled at him fondly.

"Breakfast is served, Trunks. A well-done steak—just the way you like it!"

He opened one eye, "Well-done! How on earth did you know that? It must be pre-wifely intuition, no?"

"I guess... you could call it that."

He suddenly paused, "Pan, I dreamt of my mother. She was happy; she was pleased that I had proposed to you."

"No kidding, she was!" said Pan with mischief in her eyes, "She also thinks you should get a haircut."

"That sounds like something she would..." Trunks opened his other eye and gazed on Pan's countenance with surprise, "She was here?"

Pan smiled and nodded, "She was trying to convince me to accept your proposal and call her mother. She was also very concerned about the state of your breakfast."

Trunks burst out laughing—it was a good morning. Pan was in high spirits, and although he didn't have an answer, he did not dread her response. He felt optimism and knew he could bear to be patient. He was even somewhat surprised that he had said all those things to her, so suddenly. What had come over him last night?

Nonetheless, he was glad. A weight had been lifted from him. All the things that had been bottled up for some time had spilled out, and he had not been spurned. Her reaction had not been quite as bad as he had been prepared for it to be. In his mind she was as good as his... but she had been even before the proposal.

He smiled and playfully crawled over to where Pan sat by the fire, tending to the food. He moved close to her and slipped his hand around her waist, whispering in her ear, "So will you take my mother's advice? Are you going to make an honest man of me? Will we... mmmmm..."

Pan, feeling shivers run through her at his touch, had taken a small knife and cut a piece of the steak off, and promptly put it into his mouth. Unable to continue with the delectable morsel on his tongue he began chewing and she smiled in relief at the silence. When he began to question her the bees started again, stinging her insides. She doubted her resolve could withstand his dual assault, and relied on a diversionary tactic.

As soon as he finished chewing, he began to ask again, "Did you think over the..."

Pan was ready with another tender piece of meat to place between his lips. He was immediately silenced as the flavour monopolized him. She knew this way of avoiding answering his marriage proposal couldn't go on forever. But it was fun while it lasted.

"Are you stalling, Pan?" he moved his face to avoid the meat that she had ready.

"Isn't the meat delicious?"

"Are you changing the subject?"

"Would like some rice to go with it?"

"Pan!" Trunks laughed hugging her gently, "I understand if you're not ready to answer the question. My mother's pressure probably didn't help. But you can't be afraid of everything I try to say."

"I'm sorry..." Pan looked down at the food she had prepared, trying to concentrate and still the turbulent storm inside her.

"Don't worry, so much," he said, taking some food from her hands, "This looks great! Just the thing we need to sustain us until we reach that village."

"I'm feeling stronger; I should be able to walk on my own today so we can cover more ground."

"Splendid."

* * *

* "The murky cavern's air so heavy  
Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled" – "Ave Maria", Franz Schubert

* * *

"HYAHHHHHHHH!"

"Oomph!"

Uub looked around for a moment in shock—unfamiliar with being thrown to the ground, he needed to confirm the events which had transpired.

Yes, it had happened. He looked up in surprise, "That's remarkable! You learned to fight so quickly!"

"I wouldn't call an hour a day for what feels like forever 'quickly,' would you?" asked Marron panting and brushing a blonde lock out of her eye, "That was just luck." They were only given the opportunity to shower once every three days, and thus they tried not to work up a sweat to avoid the discomfort of it. Food was scarce as well, so they could not spend too much of their energy carelessly. It had not been serious training, just a recreational technique lesson here and there when they tired of their other games.

"Actually, an hour a day is _very_ quickly compared to the amount warriors usually train," said Uub, "In this small amount of time there is no way you should have been able to throw me, even in my most distracted moment."

"I am not a warrior," Marron said softly, falling to her knees beside Uub and smiling at him, "You were taking it easy on me, my friend."

"I was being gentle, of course—but what you lack in strength and power you make up for in technique. Surely you've been trained before!" he was genuinely surprised. This was far beyond the skill level of many human warriors he trained with.

"Ah, when I was much younger. My mother and father trained me, and sometimes I played fighting games with the Prince Goten. I stopped training when I was 13 years old, however."

"What happened when you were 13 years old?"

"I became embarrassed... I knew I wasn't as strong as the others, but Pan was only 4 years old and her strength and skill far surpassed mine. It was rather humbling. She was only an infant... I thought then that training was surely a lost cause for me and I resigned myself to more ladylike pursuits."

"Well, you were wrong! You have a natural skill which is no doubt a result of your heritage. Your parents are renowned fighters," Uub smiled tugging on Marron's sleeve playfully, "This makes for a better predisposition to fighting than I have: my parents were farmers! That is why you threw me to the ground."

Marron laughed melodiously.

"Thank you for the compliment, Uub. It means a lot to hear this from you. King Goku spoke highly of your skill when you were but a boy... I know you are one of the most elite fighters. You are certainly also the most gentle of spirit," the dark cell hid Marron's blush.

She placed a hand on Uub's cheek, "You have been so kind and taken such good care of me. I have lived my whole life in the shadow of others—I have never truly felt special before. I was so self-conscious of my fighting skill that it hindered me and made me meek. But you have brought out the best in me, you've encouraged me... I have grown much stronger and more confident these past few weeks in prison with you than I have in a decade. I'm so glad to have met you."

Marron thought back to the foul experience with the raiding Vegetan warrior when she had first left Chikyuu. She had been utterly terrified and had hesitated almost too long before defending herself against that vagabond. Now, she knew, now that Uub had reminded her of who she was and what she was capable of, she would not waver in such a situation. She did certainly possess enough skill to defeat one human man!

"Marron," said Uub gently, "I think we're ready."

"For what?"

"To bid farewell to this cell, to sleep on a warm bed, and to eat a well-cooked generously-portioned meal."

"How on earth will we do that, Uub? We're locked in here."

He took her hand, placed an object in it, and closed her fingers around it.

"A key," she whispered, "How long have you had this?"

"A few days," he said in a low voice, "I stole it off the guard who brings us food. I was waiting for an opportune moment, and also wanted to know whether you could hold your own against whatever we find waiting for us in the castle. Whatever "rebellion" against King Trunks that madwoman Paris has in mind, we need to crush it and return her to her cell. Let's get these trifling matters out of the way so we can focus on the serious issues at hand."

Marron clutched the key tightly in her fingers, "I'm ready Uub. Let's take back the castle."

* * *

"But... it's a mountain."

Pan looked down at the map and back up at the mountain.

"Let me see that," said Trunks, giving Pan the travel bags and taking the map from her. He looked at the surrounding landscape and back up at the mountain. They were at the very foot of it, indeed they had already begun the incline before Pan had paused and wondered if they had strayed off their path. It was just past midday and they had been traveling without rest since breakfast at the break of dawn.

The village should have been nearby, but it was nowhere in sight. Instead of seeing puffs of smoke rising from chimneys or any other signs of inhabitancy, they saw a pristine landscape. Behind them were snow covered fields, forests, and deserts, and before them was a mountain range. There was no village.

"I hope those old folks haven't gipped us by giving us a false map," said Trunks.

"No, they would not have done such a thing," Pan stared at the map and back up at the mountain before her, "If the map is drawn correctly, the village should be just before us."

She smiled at Trunks, "Up for a climb?"

He smiled, taking the bags back from her, "We might as well. At least it will give us a good vantage point to search for the village from, if nothing else."

He reached his hand to her, and upon her clasping of it they began. The incline was not so very steep at most points and they had an easy go of it for the beginning half of the climb. The lower portion was also heavily forested, which allowed them to maintain a decent speed.

The morning travels had been pleasant, and they had moved at a challenging pace. Pan was almost fully recovered and Trunks did not slow down for her. She had to take two strides for every one of his due to his longer legs, but she was able to keep up. She felt well rested, well fed, and full of the energy given to her by excitement and happiness. Trunks was also being a perfect gentleman whenever the mountain ascent became challenging... not that she needed it.

"Here, Pan, let me help," said Trunks, reaching down. The incline had become steep and he climbed ahead and held out his hand. She grasped it, and he pulled her up until she could put her elbow on the rocks and push herself up, but before she did this he had reached down around her waist and hoisted her to his level. She smiled and thanked him. He didn't allow her to spend any more energy than was absolutely necessary. They continued like this for another two hours.

"What does the map say the village is named?" Trunks inquired.

"I'm not sure if it's the name of the village... but there's a word here: _Yamayake_," Pan searched her memory and translated, "Mountain fire... oh, my. Mountain fire? Does that mean this is a volcano?"

"Not necessarily. Maybe that's just the name of this mountain... Fire Mountain... maybe we're heading in the right direction," he suggested.

"You may be right. It actually sounds like something I've heard of before... Let's pick up the pace!"

Pan tried to climb ahead of Trunks, and she found enjoyment in it. After lying in bed for so long, it thrilled her to be moving and rediscovering her muscles. On occasion the climbing would take some creativity, and she would need to use her full body, both arms and legs in order to push herself up. She knew there was no more food in their packs, and they were traveling up a mountain with no clue where they were headed, but the activity got her blood pumping, and Trunks was right on her tail. (Which had begun to grow back, she had discovered—the old woman had pointed it out to her during her bath. She still concealed it, however, waiting for a moment to surprise Trunks with it.) She began to feel her old competitive spirit acting up, and pushed herself to move more quickly and deftly amongst the rocks.

Soon they had ascended above the tree line. The view of the landscape below was remarkable and breathtaking—or perhaps what took Pan's breath away was the exertion of the climb itself. Trunks was not quite as winded, but she did catch him pausing briefly, imperceptibly, to admire the view.

As they climbed closer to the summit of the mountain, they noticed a very unusual thing. Previously hidden from the clouds, this mountain had an unusual shaped peak. In fact, it wasn't so much a peak as it was a large sloping plateau. The climb was most difficult now, and Trunks and Pan moved slowly, near to each other, sometimes on almost vertical stretches of rock.

Pan wanted to discard her fur coat, for she was sweating profusely from the exercise, but she knew that the moment they stopped she would be frozen without it. They were both able to feel the change in the pressure of the air around them, and the change in their bodies due to this. They were both breathing much more frequently and heavily to increase the oxygen intake, and Pan felt her heartbeat had quickened even more than the exercise warranted.

This was hypoxia, she knew, the affect of the high altitudes on their bodies. She felt it more keenly since she had just been injured, but she knew that as saiya-jins they would not be as affected as a human could be. Their bodies would acclimatize to the environment quicker than humans could.

Trunks had gotten ahead of her, and he found a place on which he could stand. He seemed to have reached the summit. She heard a strange sound come from him, and she tried to climb a bit quicker to reach him. She was surprised that he did not help her up to the ledge this time, for something had evidently distracted him. She pulled herself up, panting, and he finally stooped down to help her, with his eyes still wide.

"Trunks, what is it? What..." when she was righted, she could see the sight that had put that dumbfounded look on his face.

There was not a plateau at the summit, as they had expected.

Instead there was a gigantic crater in the center of the mountain, and nestled snugly in that crater was a green and beautiful village. It was not just any village, however.

A gigantic dome-shaped glass structure covered the village—as if it needed any more protection, being in the centre of a hollowed-out mountain. The mountain walls were a natural fortress, stronger than any wall that had ever been built. The houses in the village were also uncanny—they were smooth and perfect in shape, many of them possessing the same dome-like characteristic of the glass ceiling. In the centre of the village was a magnificent castle, whose towers reached so high they nearly touched the highest point of the centre of the dome.

The castle looked familiar to both Pan and Trunks—it bore architectural elements of both their homes in a perfect fusion. The gothic flying buttresses of Chikyuu's steeples meshed seamlessly with the curtain walls and battlements of the Vegetan stronghold. They both warmed to it instantly.

"What on earth is it?" asked Pan in wonder.

"It's the village we were looking for. How do we gain entrance?" asked Trunks, who had recovered from his surprise more quickly.

"They have seen us," Pan noted, for people in the village had begun to point out the two people gazing at them from the ridge of the crater. Their dark clothing stuck out against the snowy ground—although there was no snow inside the glass dome. Apparently, it served as some kind of climate control in addition to defence, for there was a stark contrast between the green grass inside the dome and the snowy barren earth on its exterior.

Pan and Trunks began to move together towards the strange village.

"I've never heard of anything like this..." whispered Pan, "I didn't know it existed in my kingdom or yours."

"Well, considering its location, I think that may have been the whole point," reasoned Trunks, "This is a sanctuary... it is the most hidden and reclusive location I can even imagine."

As they advanced, they took in the technology of the small city, remarking on it to one another.

"What advanced irrigation!" commented Pan, "The mountain collects all the precipitation, acting like a basin, and funnels it into their little rivers and reservoirs... from which they must water their crops."

Indeed, some sections within the dome were farmland—full in bloom, even at this time of year.

"This is brilliant," muttered Trunks, "The design... the craftsmanship of the dome... it is seamless!"

They advanced together in awe of the sight before them, and they both noticed that a small party was forming to greet them at what must be the entrance of the dome.

"Trunks," said Pan softly, even though the people were much too far to hear, "I have a strange feeling about this."

"A bad feeling or a good feeling?" he asked.

"I... don't know," she reached out to grab his hand and stopped him from walking, "But in case something goes terribly wrong once we're there... I want you to know my answer."

He turned to face her, his face growing pale. _Here it is. I don't know if I'm even ready for this... _He took both her hands in his, "Pan, if you need more time..."

"No," she said adamantly, her face and voice exuding strength and determination, her grip on his hands tightening until even he felt pain, "I've given it some thought. I know what I want. I have an answer for you."

He tensed, "What is it?"

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs," she began, looking at him directly in the eye, "Yes. I accept you as my husband."

He was silent, staring intently at her for a moment to ensure her sincerity. Then he laughed and scooped her up in his arms, and rained kisses upon her.

She laughed too, breathlessly; this was certainly a surreal dream that she would wake up from at any moment. The gigantic glass dome loomed high above them, its existence bewildering and mysterious. Their engagement was just as lofty and fantastic.

She held him at an arm's length again, studying his face. He was even more beautiful by the light of the sun than he had been by the fire. She knew his flaws, she knew his strengths, she knew his heart—and she knew that she wished for him to be hers.

"I just wanted you to know, Trunks," she said sombrely, "Before we take a single step more towards potential danger, I need you to know. All those sweet things you said to me last night... I reciprocate your sentiments. I love you... faithfully and deeply. More than I ever knew I possibly could love another; so help me if it is right or wrong! I know I'm young, I know I'm prone to error... I know I could be making a grave mistake and dooming us both. But I cannot refuse you when everything in me is screaming yes, begging to be with you. It would be like refusing my own existence."

"Pan..." he said, overcome by emotion. He took her hand and kissed it, and then drew her near to him. He buried his face in her hair, and breathed in the scent of firewood and rapture.

The words she had spoken lifted an ancient darkness inside of him. He felt as though all his trespasses had been forgiven, and from now on his life would be all that he desired and more. Everything would be alright.

"Pan-chan, since I'm so much older and wiser than you are," he began with a teasing smile, "I would like to assure you that you are making an excellent decision. We will not be doomed. I will never let anything go wrong."

She looked up at his smiling face and his sincere eyes. How she wished she could believe him! But she did believe that if things did go wrong, he would fight for her. He would fight with all his power to make things right again, and that certainty was all she needed. His powers and resolve were formidable. She took his hand.

"Let's go, Trunks," she said, gesturing toward the sizable gathering of people inside the dome, "There is an audience awaiting our arrival. I hope they are friendly to visitors, but the protection around this place would suggest they are not."

The newly engaged couple advanced on the village together, with a mixture of curiosity at its strange aspect and apprehension.

"Remember..." said Trunks, "The plan is that we can hopefully eat, stay here for a night, and purchase some supplies for the road. Then we leave in the morning for a two day trip to where the last dragonball should be, not too far from here."

"Right," said Pan, "And if they turn us away, we'll have to spend the night outdoors again—we will find some wild game, we won't starve."

When they reached the glass dome, a woman opened a small nautical-looking porthole in the glass, "State your names and your purpose in coming here."

Pan and Trunks looked at each other. They'd been through this before... but that seemed like it was in another lifetime. Across the ocean, before peril had aged them each by ten years.

"I am Mark," said Trunks, remembering their early adventures.

"And I am Samantha," said Pan, "We seek shelter for a single night and..."

She paused in the middle of her speech... she felt someone looking at her. She scanned the crowd and saw a pair of familiar eyes.

It was a man. A giant of a man.

He was moving forward now, and the crowd was parting. Pan felt fear creep up on her... she should not have lied. What if it was someone she had known who recognized her? Then again, what person from her past would recognize her with long hair and gaunt hollowed cheeks? She did not look much like she used to in her past life.

The gigantic man had moved right up to the glass now, and stared down at her perplexed. She stared up at him in wonder, with a faint miasma tickling her memory.

His bellybutton was at her eye level.

She did not realize that she had gripped Trunks tightly. Trunks was extremely worried—Pan had never showed any kind of fear, not in the worst of situations. He had seen her arm wrestle men of this size while laughing. This man... was he a saiya-jin? He made Trunks feel like a shrimp. He also wore horns on his head—and that couldn't mean anything good. Trunks was ready to drop down into a fighting stance. With Pan not at her pinnacle of strength, this didn't look positive. Trunks prayed that the man wasn't a saiya-jin. This was bad...

Trunks was suddenly distracted by a platinum blonde woman poking her head out from behind the man, and gazing directly at him. The woman's face showed age, but her perfectly styled and dyed blonde hair and massive emerald earrings showed sophistication. Her innocent and curious facial expression was one of a child or adolescent, and not of an old woman. Trunks felt his own memory piqued, and searched it for reason.

Pan had not noticed the woman. She was in shock as she stared at the Goliath before her—but not because of his colossal size. She walked towards him, almost as if in a trance, and reached out and touched the glass.

She noticed something which confirmed her suspicions: a small embroidered symbol on his tunic which read one single word, "Ox."

_Can it be? _she asked herself,_ My great grandfather the Ox-King? He is alive? Oh, it must be! What other man could make an elephant tremble at his size? Oh!_

Pan was distracted from her elated thoughts by a woman's screaming voice piercing right through her skull. She examined the source.

"Trunks!" shrieked a posh, aristocratic blonde woman, "Oh, Trunks! My baby! It's my little Trunks-kun!"

Pan, in her shock, let go of Trunks' arm and stepped back. She had only just accepted his proposal a few minutes ago and a random lady in the middle of nowhere was declaring him to be hers! A cougar, no less!

"Relax, Pan..." said Trunks, his face pale in consternation as he turned to her and whispered, "I think it's my grandmother."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! I've added a poll about this story on my profile.

Next chapter heats up and gets steamy. I've already finished half of it, but I'm trying to decide the level of steaminess that is appropriate for this story. Hmmm... suggestions? :D

Comments? Criticism? :D


	25. The Ceremonial Scimitar

Loud Silence ch.25

In Dragonball the Ox-King initially resided in a castle on Fire Mountain. It may be an A/U, but I'm trying to stay true to cannon in whatever aspects I can!

Paris is massively OOC, but if you have gotten this far you know that already! Explanations will follow.

This is a fun chapter, which anticipates the next one, which will be REALLY fun.

Please enjoy!

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

"Why, you're a vision of my Chi-Chi when she was a girl."

When the giant spoke, his voice cracked with old age. Pan noticed that the hair under his horned cap was coloured salt-and-pepper, and his face was etched with lines. He was also holding a walking stick the size of a small tree. Despite these few scraps of evidence which revealed his age, he had an overwhelmingly powerful presence. As she gazed at him, memories stirred deep within the recesses of her mind—she could hear echoes of laughter from long ago mixing in with his voice and his clouded image.

"Chi-Chi was my grandmother, sir," said Pan, feeling suddenly very shy.

His face was stern for a moment, but then instantly, like glass shattering, a grin broke across his features.

"I can't believe it! You must be little Pan-chan... Gohan's girl! Why, I haven't seen you since you were four years old and knocking the stuffing out of your uncle!" he laughed a hearty laugh and his whole body shook with it, "You probably don't remember me. I'm your great grandfather, the Ox-King."

"I remember you, Gramps…" she said softly, taking a few steps towards the dome and gazing at him. Meanwhile, beside the massive man, huge tears were gathering on Mrs. Briefs' perfectly curved and heavily darkened eyelashes.

"Open the dome!" she said, raising a handkerchief to catch a droplet, "Immediately! I haven't seen my grandson in twenty years!"

"We can't open the dome to these outsiders," spoke the male guard who stood by the gate, "They could be dangerous. They both just lied about their identities!"

"OPEN THE GATE!" thundered the Ox King.

The guard trembled in fear, unable to move, but the gate began to open of its own accord. Warm air rushed out of the opening toward Trunks and Pan.

The Ox-King turned around to observe a small white-haired man in a white coat holding a black rectangular box—the remote which controlled the gate. He advanced through the crowd of people.

"Dr. Briefs," said the Ox-King, stepping aside so that the scientist could exit the compound.

The genius peered through his enormous glasses at the couple, his eyes resting on Trunks, "I heard my wife yell the name of my grandson. Are you really Trunks, boy?"

Trunks was frozen—his grandparents, here, alive. He stared at the small old man, whose familiar features and serious countenance awoke ancient joys.

He didn't know how to respond until a small black cat which had been navigating by scent through the crowd stopped by Dr. Briefs and looked up at Trunks.

The cat let out a delighted _meow_ before springing right into Trunks' arms.

"Scratch!" said Trunks, cuddling the cat, and looking up at his grandparents with all the excitement of a little boy in his eyes, "It's Scratch!"

All the family members laughed, the tension in the air being dissolved.

"The boy remembers the cat, but not his old man. I see how it is!" said Dr. Briefs shaking his head, but he was smiling.

"Oh, Trunks!" said Mrs. Briefs, running forward to hug him, cat and all. The cat meowed frantically in protest.

The Ox-King similarly scooped Pan up in his arms, and she learned the meaning of a "bear" hug; it was like hugging a gigantic grizzly bear. And it was the best hug she'd ever received.

"Come inside, come inside!" said Mrs. Briefs, still rubbing away tears, "You children will be frozen solid out here in the cold. It's warm and toasty inside the dome!"

* * *

"Let me go! Let me go!" the Lady Paris struggled against the chains in which she was bound. Her rebellion had amounted to nothing—about two dozen of her men had attempted to attack Uub at her command and they had been dealt with easily. Marron contributed to the fight, although it had been unnecessary; she had wished to try her new moves and demonstrate that Uub was not alone. She found that after training with him, normal humans were a breeze to overcome.

The rest of men had wisely surrendered, seeing Uub and Marron to be not even winded and wearing smiles on their faces. Several of them already knew Uub from the army, and would much rather surrender than stand against him. Lady Paris had been recaptured.

"Don't do this! Don't throw me in jail! I don't deserve it. Marron, I am loyal to Chikyuu! I only attempted to get rid of Bra, that sniveling bitch, for Goten! All I ever wanted was to save Goten from being seduced into sin by that outsider. Bra was an evil witch! Goten was never the same after meeting her."

"If you really loved Goten you would have wanted him to be happy. Bra made him happy," said Marron calmly as they walked down the stairs to the dungeon. Despite her tranquil exterior she felt anger rising at the unfair words, _Bra was a little girl—much younger than Paris and even me. How can this woman say these horrible things? _

"You were just a _child_, Marron, you couldn't see things clearly," Paris practically spat at her, "If you had half a brain, you would have known that Bra was a venomous viper—a degenerate little _slut_ sent by the Vegetans to take Goten to bed and control him with her nasty talents."

"How _dare_ you!" cried Uub, and both girls felt a wave of heat radiate from him and saw the anger flash in his eyes. He tightened his grip on the chains which held Paris, jerking her neck painfully, but he controlled his rage and let out a deadly whisper, "How dare you speak of the princess that way?"

"What?" said Paris, gasping and laughing manically as she mocked him, "Were you one of her playthings? Did she practice her sexual voodoo on you too? Let me guess, you couldn't satisfy Bra, and that's why she had to run to Goten! She needed a real man with really large…"

Paris flinched as Uub balled up his fist to strike her, but he paused in midair, shaking … _She's a woman, don't hit a defenceless woman, Uub! Regardless of how much she deserves it. They're just words. _

Uub looked at Marron for strength and Marron's face registered concern for him—but there was also a disgust which was evident in the firm set of her lips. They continued to lead Paris to the cell.

"Why did you back down, slave-boy?" Paris was hysterical, "I know King Trunks has you doing all his dirty work. I know that you're a dirty fly, covered in filth from years of hovering around the shit that is Trunks and his whore of a sister. Do you serve Trunks like you served _her_? Do you crawl under his skirts too?"

Uub froze, appalled at this ridiculous and insulting claim.

Marron gripped his arm, and glared at Paris in the darkness, "Do not dare to utter another word, Paris! You have gone too far now."

"Truly?" purred Paris and Marron cringed as a shaft of light illuminated her bloodshot eyes and menacing smile, "You are taking _his _side Marron, after all the sweet years we spent together? Oh, I see—this is a bit of revenge on me for Goten. You're just jealous that _I _was with him, that he favoured _me_ over you. Don't think I didn't see you trying _so_ hard to get his attention, trying _so_ hard to sabotage me. What did you think? That a piece of garbage like you could be his Queen? You weren't fit to kiss his boots much less lie in his bed. That's why he took me. I was supposed to be his Queen. Until that bitch Bra came along."

Marron tried to conceal the sting of the personal attacks as she unlocked the cell they had reached, "You're not thinking right, Paris."

"Yes, I am! Oh, you two are perfect. Just perfect. You belong with street scum like him!" shouted Paris, and she spit on Uub's face as he unchained her, "He's a loathsome Vegetan animal! He has the sensibility of a dog, and the grace of swine!"

Marron looked at Uub, saw him struggling with rage, and she snapped, "You won't hit a woman, but I will!"

Fuming, she leapt forward and landed her fist in Paris's face herself, "You monster! You don't know Uub at all! He's a kind and sweet man. You obviously never knew Goten either, though you claim to love him. You can go crawl back into the hole that we accidentally dug you out of, and just die. Just die!"

Her punch had sent Paris staggering back into her cell, clutching her nose, and Marron used the opportunity to slam the cell door forcefully shut, and lock it. Her chest was heaving as she turned and walked out of the prison. Uub trailed behind her, and when she stopped to catch her breath he placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

She stood there calming herself for a moment and then suddenly turned, "Oh, Uub! I'm sorry, I was so harsh! I shouldn't have..."

He interrupted her by capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. His lips lingered for a moment, then he pulled back, smiling.

Marron looked at him in surprise, her train of thought lost. _Why did he do that?_

He chuckled, "I have never had a woman fight for my honour before. You're quite valiant!"

Marron smiled then, glad he had made light of the situation. She had been worried that he had found her brutal. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as she remembered all the things that had been on her mind a moment before the kiss.

"We must return the prisoners that were properly tried for crimes in jail… and free the ones that were unjustly imprisoned like I was—Leon and Rogan will be happy to see their families again."

"Certainly Marron, we will," he studied her face, "What else is bothering you?"

She bit her lip.

"I knew Paris long ago—she was a gentle girl, and she did love Goten well. This war got to her, and distorted her mind. She's not responsible for her actions anymore—she's a victim of the brutality of the war. Both her parents were killed in a civilian raid. Maybe we can build a house of rehabilitation for people like Paris. Somewhere near the border of Chikyuu and Vegeta—where those with ill minds can be restored."

"Marron… the kindness of your heart astounds me. Pan was very wise to leave you in charge of Chikyuu."

"And Trunks was wise to choose you as his right hand man. You know—with our King and Queen gone, we are both of us in charge. We could end the war, you and I. We could send out a declaration to every village that the war is over."

"But would it have any credibility coming from us?"

"We could tell everyone the orders come from Trunks and Pan, and they have signed a treaty."

"They'll kill us."

"Yes, they would. When they return. If they return. It's been months. Where DID you send that dragonball?"

"I don't know exactly." There was some worry evident on Uub's face.

"Well, a little scavenger hunt could never hurt _those two_! I hope they're bonding at least a little," Marron smiled.

"I doubt it... well, let's do what_ we_ can while they're away. But before we go to work in setting political affairs right, I need to show my lady some proper Vegetan hospitality. We must have some proper food and rest in real beds."

"And a bath, Uub. Please."

"Anything that you desire."

"There is one more thing…" said Marron, smiling, "After the politics and my bath, kiss me again."

* * *

"How on earth did you find us? It must be a miracle."

The Ox-King hadn't stopped smiling. He had immediately taken Pan and Trunks to the castle for a banquet upon their entry to the city. They now sat around a pentagonal shaped table in a beautiful private dining room, eating their noonday meal and basking in the delight of their reunion.

"Oh, I always wished you would come!" said Mrs. Briefs, clutching Trunks' hand, "But the men thought it best that none of the family should be able to find us."

"Well, dear," said Dr. Briefs, "Haven't we had a good life? We've lived long and been very happy."

"Yes, we've been very happy here with our cats, while we abandoned our daughter to that beast!" said the woman hysterically. In truth, she knew that there was nothing they could have done, but she felt guilty because she had been the one who had suggested to Bulma that Vegeta might be an appropriate husband. She was the one who had started it all, with a simple idea.

"My dear wife—there was nothing we could do." Mr. Briefs shook his head sadly, looking at the young saiya-jins while explaining, "Vegeta would have killed both of us if we had not surrendered our kingdom to him. Coming to live here with Ox gave us our lives back—we were able to do good things for the people here. I was able to experiment, and I devised some splendid new technology… and Mrs. Briefs has been able to help nurse the ill back to health."

"My father… would have killed you for your lands?" said Trunks. His knuckles were gripping the table and his fingers were white. This was the most brilliant man alive… the man who had made his childhood enchanting with new playthings and inventions every single day. With countless new ideas and new amusements. This man, his blood, his grandfather… this man was as powerful as Vegeta in his own way.

And Trunks had missed two decades with him.

"I feared him," said Dr. Briefs, but there was no fear in his face. Only the solemn pride he felt from beholding his grandson, "I feared for my wife and myself. So when you were only nine years old, and your father had taken you off to war, we decided. We decided then that we couldn't take it anymore—waging war with a family that we had utmost respect for. We went to the Sons, specifically to see Ox, since we knew that he owned remote lands where we could never be found."

"It was all I could take as well," said the Ox-King, "I was in very bad health. Years of war had left me feeling much older than I was… even though that was twenty-five years ago, I felt older then than I do now. The Son Castle was not a negative place to be in, it was filled with love. But I couldn't bear my daughter's pain and her frustration with the war. She and Bulma had been such good friends… I know I should have been strong; I should have supported Chi-Chi. But I couldn't. If I had stayed I would have been no use to anyone, and I would have died and devastated my little girl even more than she already was. So I left with the Briefs… and that saved my life."

"Twenty-five years ago," remarked Pan, in surprise, looking up from her meal, "You must have returned then… briefly."

"The isolation was so terrible at first," said Mrs. Briefs, "We all yearned for our families. And when we heard of the birth of two children, five years into our exile… well, we all decided to journey back, to see if we could make things better. But what we saw… oh, what we saw!"

She held a handkerchief up to her eye daintily and closed them tightly, as though she would no longer see the memory.

"Vegeta stole a pathogen that Bulma had been working on—she was trying to continue a project of mine. It was intended to be a vaccine for curing some common illnesses with saiya-jin antibodies," began Dr. Briefs, "And Vegeta somehow thought to twist its purpose and try to use it to kill a newborn child."

Pan and Trunks looked at each other, pausing in their eating. They had both figured out the story, of course, but it was altogether different hearing it coming from adults who had seen it. Trunks reached under the table and held Pan's hand, moving his thumb over her wrist where the scar was. His touch was reassuring. It gave them both emotional strength against the horror of the stories.

_We have been surviving Vegeta's little threats together for as long as I've been alive, _Pan thought to herself._ Trunks really has been on my side since I was born—because he didn't let me die. He helped his mother and not his father, and he saved me. He's been fighting on my side for twenty years, and I didn't know it all this time. Neither did he I suppose. _

"I stayed for four years," said the Ox-King, "I stayed because I wanted to protect you, Pan-chan, and never let anything like that happen again. It was also my idea for everyone to think you were a boy. I once too raised a beautiful princess as my daughter. I knew that there were thousands of men out there setting their sights on her to threaten or harm her in some way or another. I knew that you would be safer that way. I didn't want Gohan to go through what I did with Chi-Chi—and it was a much safer world back then."

"Why did you leave, Grandpapa?" Pan asked him, putting a few plump pink shrimps in her mouth.

"You may think this is crazy—but by the time you were four years old you were already stronger than I was. It was incredible—I was so proud of you," the Ox-King smiled, "But I couldn't stand to see you grow up fighting, knowing you would enter the battles before long…My health began to suffer again."

He sighed, "Your young mother would go off to fight battles when you were just an infant, and I would be left to care for you with Chi-Chi. We would both hold each other some nights and she would tremble in fear while I uttered words of reassurance I didn't believe. We would wonder what if Videl never came home and you were left without a mother. What if Gohan did not return? It weighed so heavily on me that I couldn't look at you, Pan, because I didn't think it was fair that you were brought into a world like this. You were such a beautiful baby—you deserved paradise, not hell. I was losing my mind."

"Just as I was surely losing mine," added Mr. Briefs with a solemn nod, "You see, that castle was the furthest thing from a home there ever was. It was, literally, hell on earth. Vegeta was a madman, and… forgive me Trunks, but you were becoming just like him. You were only fourteen at that time, very young and impressionable. Coming into your own strength and manhood, and into your father's shadow. You had no respect for me any longer, Trunks… a few years had changed you beyond belief. You despised me, for I was not of any great physical strength."

Trunks cast his eyes downward, acknowledging the truth of these words. When he was a young man, he had treated his grandfather cruelly, "I am so sorry, Grandfather."

"Water under the bridge, my boy. We prayed every day for your sister."

"We tried to take the baby away," said Mrs. Briefs softly, "Little Bra-chan, we tried to bring her here to keep her safe from it all. But your mother couldn't part with her. Your mother said that Bra was all she had in the world. So we left again."

"And this time we never returned," finished Mr. Briefs.

There was a heavy silence, and then the Ox-King broke it, "But we are reunited now—and the two of you grown into the most handsome pair we've ever laid eyes on. We have plenty of room in the castle, and you'll stay with us from now on. We'll have a grand ball to celebrate!"

"Oh, we can't!" said Pan, too quickly, because she saw the pain on the three faces, "We were on our way to collect the last dragonball. We must leave directly in the morning. We're wishing everyone back to life."

She opened the sac and let the dragonballs all roll onto the table. The three elders all stood up, their faces filled with youth and vigour in an instant—they had seen these balls used in their time, and they understood their power.

"Until fifteen minutes ago," said Pan slowly, "Trunks and I believed that we had not a single living relative in the world. We were on our way to change that."

"Oh, Pan!" said Mrs. Briefs, jumping up and down, "How lovely! My Bulma will be back. And my beautiful granddaughter too!"

"Just one moment," said Mr. Briefs, laying a finger down accusingly on the table. Pan and Trunks held their breath. Was he about to say that they had missed something? That it wouldn't work?

"Why are you two together, and not cutting each other's heads off? Is the war over then?" he inquired.

Pan smiled at Trunks, "It took us some time to get to know each other… but Trunks no longer wishes to behead me."

"The war is over," declared Trunks seriously, and then he returned Pan's smile, "And we are engaged."

This news somehow brought on even more hubbub than the dragonballs had. Pan and Trunks were pulled out of their chairs and embraced again, there was laughter, and back-slapping and more tears flowed down powdered and rouged cheeks. Pan couldn't believe that Trunks had just announced their engagement to their _families_. Now it was really official.

"Do you realize that a marriage between you two will unite the kingdoms?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"Yes," said Pan, "I think it's the best course of action."

"When's the big date?" asked the Ox-King, "We have to be there, of course."

Pan looked at Trunks and he met her gaze. They understood each other perfectly in an instant.

"As soon as possible," said Trunks.

"Goodness!" declared Mrs. Briefs, fanning herself as she swooned, "Pan is with child! Shotgun wedding! Great grandbabies!"

"No, no!" exclaimed Pan, throwing up her hands, her cheeks blazing red.

"That's right; it's actually Great-_Great_ grandbabies for me," corrected the Ox-King, pushing out his chest proudly.

"No, Gramps! I have never…" she brought her hands to her cheeks to hide her shame.

"That's not the reason," said Trunks, coming to her rescue, but forcing back laughter at the reactions of the elders and Pan's horrified face.

He explained to them, "We've been on an extremely dangerous journey for months now. We've been attacked by all manner of creature and fiend, I was blinded, we were shipwrecked… Pan was in a coma for weeks: she only just regained consciousness. I'm the cause for the rush. I want to make sure that if we die getting to that dragonball… even though it looks like it's only a day away… I just want to have spent a single day on this earth with Pan as my wife."

"Oh, Trunks," said Mrs. Briefs, who had hardly stopped pouring tears since they'd arrived at the dome-city, "Well then, we can arrange a wedding in a few weeks if you'd like!_ 'Married when the year is new, the couple shall be kind and true.'_"

"That won't be possible," said Pan, "Even a week is too much. We must leave in the morning for the dragonball. I may not be with child, but Bra is—and she's in the afterlife. We must try our best to wish her back to this world before she delivers the baby."

"Oh! So there _will be_ great grandchildren involved!" Mrs. Briefs was delighted, "I cannot believe that tiny little blue-haired angel is a now grown woman… they grow up so fast, don't they dear?"

"Yes. Would I happen to know the father?" asked the inquisitive scientist.

"Pan's uncle, Goten," offered Trunks.

"Ohhh, Oxxie!" cried Mrs. Briefs, "We're going to be related twice over! Isn't that the most divine news you've ever heard?"

"It certainly is, Mrs. Briefs!" replied the giant. (There is, of course, a sinful love triangle story involving this trio— but we haven't the time for that.)

"But I must be there at the wedding," declared the Ox-King, "I want to give Pan away! Can we not give them a wedding tonight? Or else we may miss the event. We've missed so much…"

"That would be perfect," said Pan seriously, "A quiet ceremony tonight with only us… I am only interested in the marriage, and not the wedding. That would make me very happy."

"But this is the wedding of a prince and princess… of two dignified lines of royal blood! It isn't something you rush in an afternoon," declared Mrs. Briefs, frowning, "Why, when my Bulma was married…"

"Grandma," interjected Trunks, in his sweetest tone, "I know that you would have prepared the finest wedding for us. But really… we don't need or want that. Pan and I would be the most contented people in the world just to have the blessing of our grandparents… but simply _having_ our grandparents back in our lives is a blessing on its own."

After recovering from the emotion of this comment, she smiled, "Well… '_When December snows fall fast, marry and true love will last.'_ We have a beautiful little chapel in the north wing of the castle."

"That sounds perfect, Mrs. Briefs," Pan said, much relieved. Then her relief quickly dissipated, _Dende, am I damaged? I will be marrying Trunks tonight. I only said "Yes" a few moments ago. I won't have time enough for my feet to become lukewarm, much less cold! I do hope I thought things through meticulously enough._ She noticed that Mrs. Briefs was still talking.

"… And you must allow us to prepare you. I still have my wedding gown—it is the same one that Bulma wore when she married Vegeta. Perhaps we could carry on tradition and you could wear it, Pan-chan?" asked Mrs. Briefs hopefully.

"Of course," said Pan, but her mind was not on the dress. Her head was spinning. She looked warily at Trunks. _I hope this gown will be luckier for me than it was for Bulma-san. _Trunks was returning her gaze, and she suddenly felt lightheaded. After all the obstacles they had defeated, this was such a silly and meaningless thing to be doing—getting married! Yet, in some ways, it was also the most meaningful thing they could possibly do. Oh no! Mrs Briefs was still talking.

"…My _best_ ladies in waiting, Pan-chan, and Trunks shall have servants prepare him as well. We will also prepare a room. Our best is the Golden Chamber in the tower… the tallest tower at the centre of the dome—it has a spectacular view. You must accept! If you'll only be with us for one night, it has to be in the best possible accommodations. It is your wedding night after all!"

The old lady clapped her hands together in excitement, and Pan and Trunks both laughed. They moved their gaze away from one another modestly, but Trunks moved his hand back to hold Pan's beneath the table and laced his fingers through hers. Pan felt a lovely quiver run through her and could not suppress it; it was the first time he had held her hand in that way. It was much more intimate, a world apart from the powerful grip he had used to help her climb the mountain. If she had not been able to feel the warm hum of that dormant power emanating from his hand, she wouldn't have recognized him because of the tender touch. Was the change due to the impending marriage? Was it because of the presence of his grandparents?

"Thank you for your consideration, grandmother," Trunks said very politely, "We would be honoured to accept your preparations and your room. This meal has been delicious, and we thank you for your hospitality."

"Nonesense!" boomed the Ox-King, "It's not hospitality when it's family. And soon-to-be family!"

He winked at Trunks as he said this. Trunks smiled—Pan's great-grandfather had charmed him quickly, for although he was a great big hulk of a man, he had a certain softness about him, a gentle sense of humour, and a kind heart. He reminded Trunks of all the Sons he had ever known, and he even saw some of Pan in the giant. Now he knew why the tiny girl was so strong! Even her human lineage was impressive. He stole a quick glance at her. _Yes… it would be a great honour to marry into her family. It would be an honour to have her as my wife and as the mother of my children. There could be no one else better suited to me if I lived a thousand years._

Trunks drank from his goblet of wine, before turning back to his grandparents with a thought that had been plaguing him, "Grandfather, grandmother…"

"I am _not_ the king. The Vegetan lands belong to you, or should I say, the _Western Continent_. This city is the most beautiful metropolis I have ever seen, and the most well defended… but surely now that we have found you, now that the world is safe again, you will come home with us? Be King and Queen again, be my grandparents! There is so much wisdom you could bring to the world."

"Yes!" shouted Pan, dropping her chopsticks and standing up abruptly. She looked at the Ox-King, "I am no Queen. All of Chikyuu belongs to you, Grandpapa! Please return with us, help us and guide us to make things right. I am but an ignorant adolescent—I cannot help my people the way you could with your years of experience."

"Alas, child…" began the Ox-King sadly, and he looked at Mr. Briefs who nodded and spoke in his stead.

"Trunks, my dear boy. You_ are _a brave King. Pan-chan, you may be young, but you are a wise and praiseworthy Queen. The three of us… we are very old and cannot travel," said the scientist, "We have a life here where we rule and do good deeds for people; we perpetuate peace. Our power would be nothing in the outside world—nothing to you children, even. The saiya-jin blood has dethroned us humans, even the best of us. We failed out there, and we were fairly succeeded. We have had many years to accept that."

"But you children will be great rulers," said the Ox-King smiling, "You are both wise beyond your years, and will not make the same mistakes as your parents."

Pan left her chair and went to the Ox-King, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging tightly. His big arms came around her. If only he had known how many times she had needed him! If only she had known that he was alive… if only he had been there! There were so many times she had wanted someone to keep her from despair. After her father and grandfather had died… she and Goten would have given anything to have even _a letter_ from the Ox-King. She knew that she could be angry, but what would that accomplish? She only felt sadness at the lost years. If her great-grandfather needed to be away from the family, away from her, to stay alive then it was best that he had done so. Perhaps it hadn't been completely selfish on his part—maybe she had become stronger without him there.

_She _was being selfish. He was very old, and would certainly not have lived to this age in such good health anywhere outside of this fine city.

"Enough babbling, men!" said Mrs. Briefs, standing up suddenly so that the emeralds which dangled from her ears swayed, "We have a wedding to prepare. Oxxie, take Trunks to be bathed and dressed in your wing. Maroon velvet would be nice, or platinum plated armour—and of course the jeweled ceremonial heirloom sword! And _PLEASE_ remind them to do something with his HAIR!"

The Ox-King stood up quickly and escorted Trunks out of the room. Trunks cast a fearful glance back at Pan before he was swept away to his fate.

Pan held in her laughter: Mrs. Briefs reminded her so much of Bra! This despite over half a century of age disparity. The Briefs women simply had luxury and hedonism in their blood.

"Husband! Go and tell the servants to prepare the chapel and the Golden Chamber! Make sure they bring plenty of fresh flowers. In the chapel: white roses and purple orchids—EVERYWHERE. Tied with silver ribbons with teardrop-shaped amethysts hanging from them. Yes, we have plenty of amethysts, but they may use rubies or garnets for decorations as well. In the Golden Chamber, however, we will need only blood red roses, crystal vases, and diamond accents. Go immediately!"

Mr. Briefs departed: he may have been the most intelligent man in the world, but his lady was known for her expertise in certain departments that he could never question.

"Now, Panny, dear," said Bulma's mother, turning to her, her eyes alight with the fanaticism of being in her element, "What shall I do with you?"

Pan gulped and suggested, "Something blue?"

* * *

"So that's where daddy ran off to…"

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat having tea in the solarium.

"I'm extremely impressed with the dome… and a city in a mountain, what a clever idea!" Bulma said, trying to hide her emotion behind her curiosity.

"Did you know where _your _parents went, Bulma?" asked Chi-Chi.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think they did the right thing. We made errors—you and me. I had the wealth of a huge fortune thanks to my father's intellect, and you had a wealth of lands thanks to your heritage. Why would two privileged girls like us go and marry the only two men on the planet who were not human? The only two men whose brutality and violence could put all of the previous wars of humanity to shame? Could put even our most violent mythologies to shame? We gave them power."

"Bulma, you know you don't believe that," said Chi-Chi, unusually quiet and sipping her tea, "I know that you have meditated, and you do seem much stronger of mind than you were before. But I know that you still love Vegeta. I know you, my dear friend. I know that as much as it killed you to be with him when he was a monster and treating you badly, it kills you even more to be separated like this from him… I know that you love him."

Bulma was quiet for a long time, staring into the depths of her teacup. The image of Vegeta came into her mind.

She looked up helplessly once her thoughts settled, "I do. So Kami help me, I do love him."

Her voice lowered to a mere whisper, "And I may never see him again… because I sent him to hell."

"Relationships are hard," said Chi-Chi, nodding and sipping her tea.

* * *

"_Cloth o' gold, and cuts, and laced with  
silver, set with pearls, down sleeves, side sleeves,  
and skirts, round underborne with a bluish tinsel" – Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing_

* * *

It was the second time that she was being bathed within a few days. She had never been allowed that luxury before because it had been necessary to conceal her gender, but Bra had always loved such baths. Now she knew why.

This bath was nothing like the previous one... the waters were perfumed and there were rose petals floating on the surface. There was also a strange quality to the water… it felt so soft and… for lack of a better description, like_ liquid silk_.

The ladies who bathed her were very professional at their task. They didn't comment on the scars on her body, nor did they comment on her tail. Instead they only washed it clean, and having it washed felt wonderful. But then so did when they washed her hair and massaged her scalp… or when they took fancy sponges and exfoliated her entire body. It was a divine bath.

Like the last bath she had received, they had also shaved her. But this time, they had not just shaved her legs—her entire body including her arms and… and other spots she had not been shaved in before were rendered completely smooth and soft to the touch. She put aside all her reservations and allowed all of this to occur. It was for her wedding, and her wedding night, after all.

When she exited the bath, some of the ladies rubbed glorious smelling oil into her skin while others curled her hair around hot iron rods. As they finished they pinned some of the curls against her head and added fresh flowers.

The dress was brought for her, and she was surprised at its spectacular style. There was a tight fitting corset over the bodice, covered in ivory silk and embroidered with gold-threaded stitching. It was also heavily encrusted with pearls. Pan knew that they were real pearls and real gold interwoven in the fabric and admired the sheer quality of everything in this kingdom. The skirt however, was even more impressive; it was made from pure cloth-of-gold and was extremely wide, flaring out around her in a magnificent manner which astounded her. The ladies stitched up the back of the corset, pulling it tightly against her, and draped around her shoulders a massive length of fabric that would trail behind her; a kind of veil which doubled as a train.

When she tried to move, the heaviness of the dress reminded her of her armour. In fact, it was actually heavier than some suits of armour she had worn! It must have been the cloth-of-gold; it seemed to completely double her weight. She didn't mind it—she only wondered how Bulma and Mrs. Briefs had managed in the dress before her.

Her hair was finished and fitted with a diamond tiara. Pan couldn't believe the amount of detail that Mrs. Brief's ladies had put into her care.

Pan felt as though she were in a dream as all of this occurred. It was a far cry from any experience she had previously had, and because of the special day she was determined to enjoy it. She felt like she deserved it, and so did Trunks … she wished that he would be pleased at the sight of her.

A knock sounded on the door, and the ladies answered it for Pan. It was the Ox-King.

Upon seeing his great-granddaughter he paused for a moment.

"Why, Pan-chan," he said bringing a great hand up to his rub his eye, "You have no idea how ravishing you are. Just like your Grandmother Chi-Chi. You look so much like my little girl that it breaks my heart to look at you."

"Grandpapa!" said Pan, rushing to his side despite the heaviness of her dress. She gave him an affectionate hug and stood back smiling at him.

"I know I haven't seen you in a very long time, Pan. But I remember you; I remember your character and energy. And I know what I've heard about you—you're not just a fine lady, you're also a fine warrior!" he put his fingers under her chin, "Am I correct?"

She laughed, "I am not sure about the 'fine lady' part, although I may look like one at this moment… I am certainly a warrior first and foremost. Fighting has been my entire life."

The Ox-King nodded, "As much as I wish it had not been, I know that is a foolish desire. You see, Pan-chan, you descend from a very very long line of warriors. Our family, your heritage, has a history of imperialism, warfare, and dominance. My grandfather was a fearsome warrior, he conquered many lands and ruled them well, as did my own father. I followed in their footsteps, and so did your Grandmother Chi-Chi. Even your father did. This thirst for battle has been both a blessing and a curse to our family, but it is who we are."

He turned to the servant that was behind him, and retrieved an object wrapped in red silk. He presented it to Pan.

"This is a sword that has been in our family for five hundred years… it is traditionally worn in wedding ceremonies. It symbolizes that you would fight for your love."

Pan unfolded the red silk and exposed the curved scimitar in an intricately decorated sheath. The shape of the blade surprised her—she had never held a weapon like this. She withdrew the blade slightly from its casement and could see that it was indeed very old, but well preserved. Her fingers tingled at the thought that so many generations before her had held the same sword, with the same hopes and fears that she had. It was both reassuring and humbling.

She felt a sense of belonging as she was given a place in her lineage—and she hoped that she could continue the family, and someday pass this sword onto her daughter or son at their wedding. Or at least, to Goten's child when she or he was grown. Oh! She wished nothing more than that. All her hopes were indeed woven into the fabric of this wedding as the gold was woven into her gown.

"My gratitude, Grandpapa…" she whispered, bowing deeply. He returned the bow with similar respect. Pan fastened the sword at her waist, feeling the outfit to be now complete. She was now ready.

The Ox King held out his arm and Pan took it, and together they began walking to the chapel. Well, maybe she wasn't quite so ready. Pan felt her apprehension growing with every step. Her great-grandfather sensed this.

"The Briefs family has a ceremonial sword too; one that Trunks will be wearing," said the Ox-King, "But it's definitely not as cool as ours."

This thought somehow made Pan feel better. She smiled.

* * *

As this chapter was running very long, I broke it up into two parts so that chapter 25 and 26 would each be medium sized instead of one extra long chapter.

Unfortunately, the steamy scene I promised was moved into the next chapter. It is already completed, but I'm going to wait for a few reviews before I put it out—someone might give me some brilliant advice so that I can make it even better!

But brilliant or not, ANY review is welcome and appreciated.


	26. Constant Stars Above

Loud Silence ch.26

I'm very glad I split the chapters—it was a good choice. This chapter deserves to stand on its own and not be lumped in with the last one. Also it allowed me to add something AMAZING to this chapter (in my opinion) which had been missing.

I only received _One_ review for the last chapter. Ouch. I must be losing my touch! Well, we'll see in this chapter whether or not Trunks has lost his. Heheheh.

And to my lone reviewer, The-lastsaiyan1991, here's a kiss: MUAH!

The steamy scene is here, just as I promised… I wanted to make it thrilling and passionate while staying true to Pan and Trunks and their characters in this story. So it's a bit crazy. If you're uncomfortable reading it, just skip what happens in the Golden Room. But I hope you won't! It's FUN! Hehe.

I'm so glad I waited until I was 22 to write this part of the story… because it wouldn't have been quite so believable if I had finished it at 13 when I started. To be explicit, things get LEMONY! Woohoo!

I truly hope you will all enjoy it!

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

It was to be a solemn ceremony, a wedding befitting two warriors.

When Pan first entered the room and first glimpsed Trunks, she was taken aback with his appearance. He was wearing platinum-plated armour, and a ceremonial broadsword. His face registered surprise at her appearance as well—their grandparents had dressed them up so much that they barely recognized each other.

Pan could barely keep her eyes off him—the metal shone in the candlelight of the altar, and he looked like a radiant knight. He similarly could not keep from staring at her—his gaze rested on her eyes which had been lined and rendered even more captivating. He also glanced at her neck, exposed by the style of her hair, and the glistening pearls on the corseted bodice. The cloth-of-gold skirt reflected a warm gold into the candlelight. Trunks and Pan both felt the magnificence of their garments and their surroundings, and basked in the pampering love of their grandparents. A few hours ago they had slept in a dark damp cave, and now they were being married in the world's best finery. Having both been without such beauty for so long, they appreciated it and its significance more than they ever could have when they had been constantly surrounded with it.

It was a small party: merely Pan and Trunks, the Ox-King, and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs—and the priest, of course. The priest had done his job splendidly in making introductions and proclamations about marriage to set the mood. Although the ceremony was well worth repeating, the most essential words were these:

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, wilt thou love her, and honor her, keep her and guard her, in health and in sickness, as a husband should a wife? Wilt thou forsake all others on account of her and keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Trunks answered.

"Pan Son, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, wilt thou love him, and honor him, keep him and guard him, in health and in sickness, as a wife should a husband? Wilt thou forsake all others on account of him and keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," said Pan. _Do we not already do all those things?_

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest.

"I do," said the Ox-King, stepping beside Pan and taking her hand.

"Do you, Ox-King, trust your great-granddaughter Pan Son into the arms and heart of this man?"

"On behalf of her father, the wise King Gohan, and all her family, I do."

The Ox-King placed Pan's hand into the hand of the priest, who then took the hand of Trunks into his other hand.

"As I join your hands in betrothal, listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...

"Like a stone should your love be firm, and like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be intimate, have no secrets. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly."

Pan and Trunks kept their faces serious and formal, but their eyes twinkled at each other with private knowledge. They could see each others' thoughts: _I hope the next storms that come shall be the figurative ones he speaks of, _and_, considering what we've been through, marriage should be a breeze. _

The repetition of vows was solemnly exchanged, and rings (generously donated by the grandparents) were placed on the appropriate fingers. Pan and Trunks then knelt at the altar as the priest spoke a few words of prayer and blessing over them. At last he concluded:

"By the power vested in me by the Guardians of the Earth and the municipality of _Yamayake_, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love endure so that its flame remains a guiding light unto you."

The whole ceremony bore an air of reverence. Everyone stood with erect and stately postures and austere looks on their faces. It was a room filled with Kings and Queens of many generations.

The priest knew this, and he could feel the overwhelming significance of the moment. He knew that something historical was occurring with every word that he read—he felt it in the air. He was intimidated by the presence of such powerful people, although he tried not to show it.

What he also felt, however, was the genuine love and excitement radiating from the beautiful young couple standing before him (of course, Trunks did look as young as Pan) and the unbreakable bonds of familial devotion that they shared with their grandparents.

The wedding of course, was a formality. Pan felt that from the moment she had said 'yes' she had already as good as signed the marriage contract. That was simple honour. But tradition required witnesses and ceremony and on this occasion tradition was not so wrong: there was something special about all of this.

When the ceremony was over, the priest wished them well, bowed, and left the chapel. The grandparents told them that they were to be separated again—Pan was to go to the Golden Room and "be prepared" for Trunks. Before this they requested a moment of privacy and retreated to a corner of the chapel.

"Did that really just happen?" Pan asked breathlessly. It had all been so surreal and hazy, her voice and body had been out of her control, almost distant.

"It certainly did happen, Mrs. Briefs," said Trunks with a sly smile, and he reached around her, unfastening her necklace and removing it.

"What are you doing that for?" she asked, feeling suddenly very bare without her necklace. It had not left her neck since it last touched Goten's fingers.

He swung the pendant to and fro, gazing at her with an ardent look in his eyes, "We do not need an audience for what we shall do tonight."

She smiled at his meaning, poking his armour playfully, but a cold chill about her shoulders distracted her. The chill had an abnormal quality about it that was more than just _cold_ and she knew something was wrong instinctively. She had been watching Trunks' face and she saw a look of horror come into his eyes as he looked just beyond her. He had stopped swinging the necklace, and he was frozen.

The chill now pervaded right into her chest. Pan moved her fingers down to grasp the hilt of the scimitar in her hand. Before she could turn around to see who or what had disturbed Trunks she heard _that_ voice:

"She must take your full name if she is to be your wife. Your name is Trunks _Vegeta _Briefs."

It was the voice of her nightmares. Pan drew the scimitar and pivoted in an instant, feeling her neck and back break out into a cold sweat of fear. The moisture felt clammy between her skin and the fabric of the wedding dress and veil. She had automatically assumed a fighting stance, and the sword was held out firmly in both hands. Her body was ready, aware—but her mind was in a frenzy of panic.

Her eyes locked with his, both of them dark and deadly.

"You've already killed me once, girl. I'm as dead as a man can be. What is the purpose of that sword?"

"What is _YOUR _purpose for being here, Vegeta? Have you come to torment me again? Have you come to finally kill me? Ran out of creative ways to attempt it? You've even tried to kill _him_!" she gestured behind her at Trunks, her voice shaking, becoming louder and hysterical, "Well, I won't let you. Do your worst! Go ahead. I won't give you the pleasure of seeing me beg for mercy. I will fight you until my last breath. You will _never _hurt us again."

She reached up with one hand and ripped the veil from around her shoulders to increase her mobility. She cast the veil aside and placed that hand back on her weapon. The sinews in both of her arms were taut, and the muscles in her neck were tensed. Everyone in the room knew she was deadly serious.

There was a change in Vegeta's eyes as he looked at her. He had not budged from the place where he had stood upon appearing; neither had he made any offensive movements. He had only studied Trunks with great interest, and now he thoroughly observed Pan.

"My wife wore that dress at our wedding," he said, frowning. He noticed Bulma's parents in the room, and the decorations, the atmosphere... the memories hit him like boulder in the gut.

"Why are you here, father?" asked Trunks. His pain was evident on his face—Pan's accusations had not been challenged. He had suspected Vegeta's hand in their troubles, but he had not understood much about the otherworld. Now he knew a little more about the extent of what was possible, and it all made sense. He vividly remembered Vegeta's apparition convincing him to kill Pan that night in the ship. Vegeta had wanted Pan dead... and when Trunks had failed, he had sent that illness as punishment, and more...

He felt some anger, but the pain and the need to defend Pan was stronger... if anything should happen... With these two volatile chemicals... there was bound to be an explosion. Trunks took a step towards his new wife and his father.

Pan didn't turn around but she heard Trunks advance and she put an arm out to stop him, keeping him behind her and her outstretched weapon, protecting him.

"Do not go near him, Trunks," she whispered, then she raised her voice louder, "Grandpapa! Mr. and Mrs. Briefs! Get out of the room, quickly."

She felt as though there was cold metal inside of her... _If I must die this day, so be it. _

"I'm not leaving you, Pan-chan," said the Ox-King bravely, although the sight of Vegeta struck fear in him. The Briefs also stood by him.

"Don't be daft," said Vegeta, "What would I want with those old fools?"

Trunks turned to their grandparents, "Listen to Pan. Leave the room."

The three of them left hesitantly, casting worried glances back at the newlyweds.

Vegeta stared intently at his son and his bride, observing the emotions and thoughts that played through both of their minds.

"I am not here to hurt either of you," he seemed to speak through gritted teeth; the words seemed to leave his mouth reluctantly, "I am here to... bless your union."

Trunks was certain that he had misheard. He saw Pan grow even tenser, if that was possible.

Vegeta continued on to explain his words:

"Pan, you are a true saiya-jin warrior... you have defeated your enemies, including some rather formidable ones, and conquered every obstacle I could throw at you. You are worthy of my son."

_Is he implying that this was all some kind of test?_ She thought to herself in disbelief.

He continued in his speech, "I give this union my blessing, on one condition: You must honour the dead, and honour our fallen saiya-jin race of which you are both a part. You must take my name... you shall become Pan _Vegeta_ Briefs."

Pan felt horror flow through her—was he in earnest? _Why would I want his blessing? It would be barely enough to have the removal of his curses! _Was he going to wait until she accepted his name out of respect and then turn around and stab her? Was this some kind of strategy? Nonetheless, his words took some of the fight out of her, and her psychological weakness began to reach her body. Her hands began to shake.

Trunks felt Pan's hand which had been pushing against his chest lose some of its power, and he immediately grasped her wrist. He tried to pull her away from Vegeta, but she was still firmly down in her battle stance. He moved toward her and put his arm around her waist, trying to soothe her.

"Pan," he said softly, coaxing her. She did not look at him; she was transfixed on Vegeta's eyes and digesting his words. She looked as though she had gone into apoplectic shock. He moved his hand slowly to her outstretched arm and tried to pry the scimitar from her fingers, which were as stiff as wood.

"Panny," he whispered again, and this time she did look at him, with wide eyes. He took the sword from her hand and put it back in its sheath at her side. Holding her body close to his, he drew her away from his father a few steps, so that if anything happened there was a fraction of a second more of a time barrier for him to act.

He looked at her with reassurance willing her mentally to accept regardless of what she really thought. Yet he knew Pan... she would only say the truth. He asked, "What do you think? Will you take the name? His name?"

There were many things she wanted to say, many of them inappropriate and hateful. She looked from Trunks back to Vegeta, trying to discern if he were serious. Her eyes settled again on Trunks and she saw what this meant to him... this man was still his father after all. She knew what she had to do:

"Yes, I will take the name. It is _your_ name after all, and he is right... it is part of our heritage."

Trunks felt relief course through him... and also pride. If his father had really meant what he said... then this visit was actually a good thing. He turned to look at Vegeta. He saw many things in his face; he saw the father who he had spent his whole life trying to please and attain a kind word from, he saw the villain who had been trying to kill the woman who was now his wife since she had gasped her first breath, and he saw...

Well, mostly he saw a tired old man.

There was torment and agony evident in every line of his face, in every muscle of his body. Only Trunks, who knew Vegeta well, could see this. The son was torn between hatred and compassion for his father.

"I am glad," said Vegeta sarcastically, "That she chose to take the name instead of trying to kill me again—it would have been a joke to watch her fight in that outfit. Bulma could hardly move in it."

Pan's hand had begun to move towards the weapon again because of the words _kill_ and _fight_ leaving Vegeta's lips, but Trunks restrained her. He hardly understood how he could restrain himself—his emotions were going haywire.

Vegeta looked at Trunks squarely, "And speaking of Bulma... since I probably will never see her again, please give her a message for me. I know you two are in contact with her..."

Vegeta steadied himself—this was the real reason he had taken the opportunity to come here—he spoke loudly and clearly, "Tell her... that I am sorry, and I was wrong."

Anger washed over Trunks. _This_ was supposed to be a sufficient apology to his mother for all those years? It sounded as though he regretted something _forgivable_, like forgetting a birthday or making a poor investment. Well, it would have sounded like that coming from anyone but Vegeta.

"I will tell her... thank you for your visit father, but as I was saying before you interrupted us, we no longer need your audience!" Trunks was seething, and he promptly placed the necklace he had been holding within his fist into his vestments.

Vegeta's image faded from the room. As Trunks had suspected—it was his contact with the necklace that had allowed his father to materialize.

As soon as his father was gone, he pulled Pan against him and held her tightly. He knew that he wasn't the softest thing to hold in this armour, but it was the only thing he could think of doing. She welcomed his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. They stayed like this for a few moments.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back, and when he felt the exposed skin above her wedding dress he felt how cold and damp it was. The phantasm had really affected her.

"I hope that didn't ruin your day, Pan-chan..."

"No. It was dreadfully stressful, and it might have ruined any other day," said Pan, leaning back to look at him with a weak smile, "But it couldn't ruin this one. It's our wedding day."

Inwardly she thought, _it could have been worse. He could have appeared when the priest asked for objections. He actually complimented me. __**Vegeta**__ said I was worthy of marrying his son. Now I've seen everything. _

Trunks put a hand on her shoulder, massaging her skin gently, "Listen... I know our grandparents are making a fuss about us and this whole 'Golden Room' business... but I understand if tonight, after this, you don't feel like consummat..."

She smiled and cut him off, putting a finger on his lips... she intended to prove to him she had more strength of mind than she felt, "Trunks—this was just a reminder that it's a miracle I lived to see my wedding night. I fully intend to enjoy it, and I hope you will cooperate in helping me do so. You might as well, considering I can guarantee you that I will never smell this good again."

"You do smell wonderful," he laughed, and promptly put his face against her neck, inhaling. He was glad that she was in good spirits—they would still have a memorable night, he would make sure of that. He smiled at her teasingly, "But my dad was right about one thing."

"What's that?" asked Pan in surprise.

"That it would have been funny to see you fight him in this wedding dress. And with... a diamond crown on your head," His shoulders moved with his laughter and she promptly punched him in the stomach, forgetting that he was wearing armour.

"Well, you would have looked equally as comical coming to my rescue in this _platinum-plated armour_," she retorted, picking up her veil and using it to polish his chest. She _was _sure he would have come to her rescue if Vegeta had attacked her... they were married now, and that bond was just as strong as the one between parent and child, wasn't it?

"Hey, it looks great on me! It isn't very useful of course, and neither is your mile-wide skirt... but this was _supposed_ to be a wedding, not a battle," he said smiling. Although he made fun of the situation, he inwardly admitted that she had never looked more beautiful to him than when she had drawn that five hundred year old scimitar and spun around into a battle stance in a fifty-pound cloth-of-gold skirt. Even though the target had been his dead father, she had been protecting those in the room, it had been instinct. _My little warrior woman!_

"Oh, Trunks... with us _everything_ is a battle. Let's go tell the grandparents that we're alive," she said, moving to the door of the chapel. When she opened it, they were all standing not too far from the door, with worried looks on their faces. Mrs. Briefs was in tears, of course, and sobbing into husband's chest.

"When we told you to leave the room we meant run as far away as you can!" said Trunks bursting into laughter—he didn't know why he felt so jovial considering the tense circumstances, "But everything is alright—he's gone.

"I never thought I'd see that man again..." Mrs. Briefs said, blowing her nose into her handkerchief.

"I'm sorry to have brought violence into your city, Grandpapa," Pan tried to speak respectfully, but she was shaken, "I don't know what came over me; I shouldn't have drawn the sword."

"I know exactly what came over you, and it was perfectly natural. That's not the first time the sword has been drawn at a wedding!" the Ox-King smiled, "But those stories are for another time. It's getting late and you two should be _in bed_."

* * *

Goku was returning from training outdoors on the Kai's planet when he noticed a familiar person not far away. His eyes opened wide.

"Master Roshi!" he called, running along the green meadow toward his old master, "I didn't know you were dead!"

The old man chuckled, "Oh, I'm not dead! I'm just visiting."

"Really? Great! It's wonderful to see you," Goku shook the turtle hermit's hand, "I was just on my way to a wedding. Well, to observe a wedding anyway. It's better because you don't have to put on something fancy. Want to come?"

"I heard there was something good on the Earth-tube, I wouldn't miss it!"

The two men headed back to King Kai's castle where a small gathering sat on the lawn observing the window in the sky.

"I can't believe they're getting married _without us_," said Videl sadly.

"It's not exactly without us—we're right here!" said Bra cheerfully. She shouted up at the window as though the couple could hear them, "Pan-chan! You're going to be my little sister! Woohoo!"

Goten whispered to his brother, "It's the hormones; she's either deliriously happy or morbidly depressed. I can't win!"

Gohan would normally have reassured his brother, but he could only nod. His eyes were transfixed on the terrestrial wedding.

_I wonder if she'll be happy with him_, he thought to himself, _I wonder if she's doing the right thing. It's rather rushed. Why didn't they wait until they had found the dragonball and wished us back?_

"Trunks looks so handsome in that suit of armour—platinum always looked good on him. I am so glad my mother took care of _his hair_!" said Bulma with a contented sigh, "He looked positively savage—honestly, proposing to Pan by a fire with his long unkempt hair. He could have been a caveman for all his civility. It's a wonder she said yes."

"I think it was rather romantic," said Videl, "I don't think civility would have suited Pan better. She spent most of her life romping about with the boys in the great outdoors."

"Shhh, this is my favourite part!" said Chi-Chi. She was delighted that her father was giving Pan away. If she couldn't be there, she wanted to live vicariously through him.

_Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember..._

Everyone in heaven remarked afterward on what a lovely ceremony it was. And how lucky that Pan and Trunks had found the missing family members! Gohan inwardly thought that it was a bit presumptuous of his grandfather to give Pan away _on his behalf_… but in all honesty, it had been the right thing to do. Who could he fool? He loved his little girl and saw the light of gladness in her eyes.

Suddenly, the view from the window in the sky began to distort. The image went way off to one side and way off to another, before the window went very dark.

The Z-fighters in heaven all grew hushed as they saw Pan's smiling face become fearful as a dark figure materialized behind her.

Bulma reached beside her and grabbed Chi-Chi's hand. She could _feel_ him.

A ripple of terror went over them as Pan drew her sword, and Gohan stood up in rage at Vegeta. Goku quickly came to his son's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is a wedding… how dare he!" cried Videl in anger.

When Vegeta spoke of his blessing, Bulma gasped in surprise. This couldn't be right… this was not like her husband.

Gohan grumbled when Pan accepted the name, "Pan _SON_ Vegeta-Briefs, if you must! You're still _my_ daughter!"

But when Vegeta made his apology to Bulma… she heard every word coming directly from his mouth. She squeezed Chi-Chi's hand for support and shut her eyes tightly.

Chi-Chi moved to her friend and hugged her to comfort her nerves speaking gently, "Shhhh, it's alright."

"Vegeta… he said…" Bulma was fighting back tears.

"I know, dear," Chi-Chi tried to give her friend strength in the hug, "He means to say that he loves you too. He crossed through dimensions specifically to get that message to you, to make amends."

Bulma did let her tears fall then, o_nly you could interpret that, Chi_.

When the screen went blank, mumbles and mutters broke out among the Z-team. They could only hope the severed connection meant Vegeta could no longer bother the children as well—they hoped for the safety of their relations.

"Hell and DAMNATION!" said Master Roshi, banging his walking staff on the ground, "And I came all this way to see the show!"

"You mean to say… that you're here just to watch Pan and Trunks on their _wedding night_?" asked Bra in shock.

"Yes, my sister wouldn't let me watch it on the crystal ball, so I decided to take a little trip to visit you all here with the Kai."

"You mean, you're not even _dead_?" asked Videl in horror.

"Of course not. I've lived for hundreds of years, why would I die now all of a sudden?"

"So… you… came here… to watch… my daughter…" Gohan was advancing on Master Roshi slowly.

"Of cour... eh. Uh. Oh, boy, I'd better run."

Master Roshi took off across King Kai's planet at top speed, followed closely by an enraged Gohan—intent on taking his anger at Trunks and Vegeta out on _someone_.

"What a pervert!" shouted Bra, who would have chased him too if not for her growing stomach. She instead settled for throwing an apple at him as he passed her, hitting him squarely on the head. Videl saw the wisdom in this course of action, and she brought various edible throwables to Bra's side. The two of them practiced their aim together. Goten did not participate, for he could not part with his food in such a wasteful manner—and in truth, he kind of understood why Roshi had been eager to see Trunks and Pan on their wedding night. He had been looking forward to it too!

Goku laughed at the antics, failing to see the severity of the situation. As the chase continued Master Roshi circled the small planet a few times, passing by a chuckling Goku and being pelted by random items of various nutritional value.

* * *

The Golden Room was magnificent—and of course it would be. There were crystal vases of red roses placed all over the room for scent and atmosphere, and the walls, of course, were painted golden. The bed was oaken and polished to a fine sheen—it had a beautiful red canopy hanging over it. The maidens had helped Pan out of the wedding dress, freshened her up again and let down her hair. They had placed more comfortable garments on her, and bid her wait for them to call Trunks.

Pan paced nervously up and down the room. She still felt naked without her necklace… even though family had given her away at the ceremony, and approved of her decisions… she knew that she was now a woman entering adulthood and that certain steps would have to be made on her own. And she did feel completely on her own.

Seeing Vegeta had not helped her nerves… but she must fully regain composure before Trunks arrived. She stopped pacing at the corner of the bed, and put her arms on the bedpost, leaning her weight on it for a moment. She calmed her breathing and closed her eyes.

Thoughts of Trunks filled her mind… she remembered the first time he had kissed her in the cave, and how intense it had been to make her lose control. If it were not for that scar to bring her back to awareness, he would have continued to undress her and taken her right there in that underground haven. She had never felt such passion before, such desire… and as inexperienced as she was, she had supposed that she was even more vulnerable to his touch. She remembered by the waterfall... when she had discovered her power over him and his tail. The memory brought a smile to her face. Again, if she had not stopped him, he would have made love to her there—he had told her as much.

Those events seemed so far away from where they now were—heavens, a few weeks and a few brushes with death had done away with that insecure and childish girl inside of her. She could face herself, and her deepest wishes—she knew that she yearned for him. She needed him. And given the opportunity to have him in a dignified and appropriate manner… how could she not accept this? This connection was much more than physical… but it needed to be consummated, to be given physical expression.

She remembered when he had kissed her on the beach. _That wasn't a goodbye kiss, dear one_. His kiss had kept her alive, given her a reason to fight her way back to this world from the in-between realms of oblivion. Yes… it was more than physical. She knew they shared a powerful love.

"Pan-chan..." Trunks called, entering the room slowly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His face looked concerned for her. He had been changed into different garments as well, and was now wearing an embroidered tunic.

He saw her leaning against the bedpost, and wondered if she was apprehensive about the night. The ladies had finished "preparing her" although he didn't know what preparation she needed—she had looked lovely at the wedding.

She turned and took a step toward him, hoping he would be pleased with the effort the ladies had put into her. The new garments she wore were equally as beautiful as the wedding dress, but comfortable and lighter for sleeping. A cloth-of-gold robe hung around her shoulders, draping her body in its royal finery. Beneath it, fabric of ivory coloured silk organza and lace cascaded down to her toes. She gazed at him, waiting for his reaction.

His delicate senses picked up her scent first, even from across the room. He could detect the fragrance of jasmine that had been infused into her skin. His eyes roamed over her, and a small desire began to stir inside him. He could scarcely believe that this divine creature belonged to him... was this, in truth, his little Pan? Her mass of rich black hair had been styled into a wealth of soft curls which framed her face and shoulders, giving her an air of sublime femininity. The diamond tiara from the wedding still crowned her. She could have been a painting... dare he believe that she was real, she was flesh?

She was a princess in her own right, he could see this now. He could not have chosen any woman more precious. Now she stood before him, not in drab male's clothing, covered in sweat and dirt from traveling, but revealing herself as she really was. She was a vision. All those times he had taken liberties with her body, all those times he had nearly given in to the temptations of low carnal urges... if he had not maintained discipline, he would have destroyed this moment.

This pure and unadulterated moment of gazing upon his sweet young wife, who stood waiting for him, and not even truly knowing what she was waiting for. Her mind was a blank slate, a tabula rasa, just as her body had no knowledge of what was to occur, except for the natural instinctual desires that he knew she possessed. The passion he knew he could awaken in her. Despite her innocence, she looked at him with no apprehension, only with trust. Pride and love swelled within him. This was his due reward for patience.

A familiar smile came to her eyes and lips... she had observed his approval. She saw the emotions play over his face. She saw the warmth and adoration in his gaze. But yet he stood so far! Why was he holding back? Why would he not approach her, and make her feel the way he had all those times before... but this time, completely? Now that she was legitimately his, he had become inhibited!

Pan yearned to step closer to him, to encourage him. She was filled with curiosity and excitement and wished to learn all that he could teach her, to explore a new realm. But Trunks looked at her as though he hardly knew her! It must be these fine garments, the colour added to her eyes and lips… the perfume and the styled hair. She at once felt uncomfortable in the regal clothing—she wanted him to treat her in the warm and intimate manner which he always used before. She wished she could rip all of the finery away and scream, _Trunks, it's me! …_And why not?

She moved her hands to her bosom, and undid the tassel which secured the cloth-of-gold robe, pulling the fabric over her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor around her, exposing the translucent organza and lace gown which hugged her body beneath it. She looked into his eyes, and the fire she saw there set her own insides ablaze with desire before he had even touched her.

"Trunks," she said softly, "I cannot wait another moment. Will you not come to me?"

He crossed the room in a single instant, and lifted and placed her upon the curtained bed in another. He held her hands up above her head as though she were his prisoner, and captured her lips in a long deep kiss.

He held his face close to hers so that their noses touched, "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into, you little devil?"

She smiled at him. He felt something move around his lower back... but it wasn't her hands... he was holding them! He felt his lower body pulled down roughly against hers, before realizing that it was _her tail_ that did it. His male hardness throbbed against the warmth of her body with a yearning he fought to control—especially now that he knew didn't have to. Pan made his situation worse by moving her body against his, feeling him through the thin fabric of her dress and his clothing

"I'm _hoping_ that I've just gotten into bed with my powerful saiya-jin husband," she said sweetly, using her tail to caress and entwine with his.

He groaned in pleasure, unable to believe that she was challenging him! His tail being caressed nearly sent him over the edge of abandon, especially since it was with _her_ tail. His breathing became ragged and deep. This was an altogether new experience for him as well, and he fought to maintain a shred of patience. No human woman could have understood the delicate sensations felt by a tail... and just his luck! The only female saiya-jin born on the earth (other than his sister) and he had fallen in love with her. The Gods were kind—he groaned again as her tail encircled and gently squeezed his—or they were merciless and sadistic! How could he bear this?

She did not even know what she did—she looked like she was playing with him, taking amusement from the contortions of his face, and his vocal expressions. Or maybe she _did _know… wasn't she feeling the same from her tail?

He released her hands from where he held them captive to see what she would do with them. They immediately went around his neck and pulled his face down to hers for a soft, deep kiss. She continued to move her body against his, seeking his warmth and further arousing his inflamed manhood. His blood was already boiling, his breathing was fast, and his body was ready for her... he wanted to take her, to thrust deep inside of her, he wanted to show her that she shouldn't tease him like this.

But it was their wedding night. It was going to be slow, and as deliciously painful for her as it was for him—he would make her writhe and moan with desire, and say his name involuntarily a _dozen_ times before he demonstrated to her just how powerful a saiya-jin she had married. He would show her that she could not challenge him and feign the upper hand, not in _this_ situation—he would certainly win.

After kissing her lips again, he moved down to her neck. His hand moved along her thigh, slipping under her dress to grasp the warm flesh of her thigh and to pull her closer. She seemed pleased with the aggression he was showing, and she allowed him to wrap her leg around him. The dress had a wide skirt so it did not restrict her movement too much.

One of his hands moved to cup her breast, but just as it had brushed her nipple he gripped the expensive organza fabric of her nightgown in his hand and tore the entire thing off her in one smooth movement. He looked down at her exposed body and was amazed: _it must be from all the training she has done in her lifetime. Her body is perfect… the shape, the curves, the muscles… she is all woman, all saiyan, pure strength and sensuality. _

She had gasped at first, and then laughed in delight, but her laughter died quickly when he engulfed her nipple with his lips and begun to administer tiny chimes of pleasure which rang throughout her whole body. She arched her back slightly, forgetting herself and putting her hands through his hair.

"Trunks..." she moaned, pushing her body against his.

_One_, he counted in his mind, continuing his labour. As his lips and tongue tortured her, his hand moved up her thigh. He felt her writhing under him.

The skin of her breasts was extremely sensitive to his touch, and she felt as though daggers of pleasure were piercing her low in her stomach. In womanly parts that had never been awakened. The pleasure was so strong that it began to hurt.

He withdrew his lips, and moved to the other breast, and the sensations intensified tenfold. Years of training had rendered her skin very receptive to her environment—to subtle changes in the air, to sensing nearby movement. So when her skin was actually _touched_, especially in places that were _never_ touched, it sent her spiraling into ecstasy.

She was soft clay, mere putty in his hands and mouth as he toyed and teased her. His hand on her upper thigh had begun to lightly stroke her delicate flesh there administrating pleasures which made her body shudder fervently.

When his teeth gently bit down on her nipple she gripped his arms forcefully, crying out his name.

_Two, _he counted, moving down to her stomach, trailing light kisses along her bellybutton, and he fondly kissed her scars. Her stomach rose and fell with her breathing, which had increased in depth. She was barely aware of the world around her, of anything except for Trunks and what he was doing. He freed his tail from hers and moved his weight onto his knees so he had the freedom of his hands.

He grasped her hips, right at the hipbones, and felt for a pressure point that he knew of and began to knead it firmly. He heard her intake air sharply as her nerves became over stimulated, and he smiled as her eyes settled on him, a perplexed look in them.

"Trunks," she whispered between ragged breaths, "What… is that?"

_I suppose I will count that as three. _"It's a variation on a pressure point technique used to disable an opponent with excruciating pain—you see, pain and pleasure are not so different."

"True," she said, gasping. The pressure at her hip bones made her feel like explosions of colour were occurring from the tips of her toes to her fingertips—but concentrated on the centre of her body between her hips. It tickled and caressed her from the inside, and she used all her composure to keep from crying out to show how it felt.

"One must be…" Pan began, trying to calm her body as Trunks assaulted it with his pleasurable attack, "One must be… vulnerable… in order to feel both pain… and pleasure."

Trunks frowned, "If you're able to form such a coherent thought then I'm obviously not doing my job right! I'll have to try harder."

"No! Trunks!" she cried, grabbing his hands before they assaulted her more, "Please don't do anything worse than that."

_Four,_ he counted,_ definitely four! _

"I won't do worse…" he said, leaning forward to kiss her lips again, "I'll do better, my love."

Although she clutched him to her, he broke free and moved back down her body, allowing his warm breath to tickle her breasts, as well as his hair to glide over them. He moved down immediately to kiss her bellybutton, and then kissed the soft skin just below it—the centre of all her body's energy. He breathed warmth into her stomach, and it flooded through her—relaxing and calming.

_Oh my… he knows so much about the body, _thought Pan. _It seems to me he's adjusting a lot of techniques from fighting… _

Trunks had purposely relaxed her for what should come next. He moved his hand behind her knee and bent the leg so that it brought her knee up—then he kissed the inside of her leg at her knee. He deftly moved between her legs, and pushed them further apart, running his tongue along the inside of her thigh.

She moaned, feeling the sensations seize her powerfully. She wanted him to stop playing with her now… She fought against the spell she was under.

"Trunks!" she protested, sitting upright and moving back, away from him, "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing, Pan? I'm pleasuring you," he said, crawling toward her with hungry eyes. _Five,_ he recorded internally, _we're getting there._

"No, you're teasing me!" she accused, moving back until her back was against the headboard, and she was sitting on the pillow. She knew she had to turn the tables. He was playing some kind of game with her, she knew it.

Smiling coyly, Pan waited until Trunks had nearly cornered her against the headboard before she pounced on him, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Tigress!" he proclaimed, running his hands slowly down her back.

"Our grandparents are expecting you to make love to me. Why don't you stop playing games and do your job?" she complained playfully, "Here, let me help you."

She kissed his cheek, very close to his lips, as she grasped handfuls of the fabric of his tunic, and before he could protest, she sat up and ripped it off him as he had done to her nightgown. She smiled and leaned down so that her breasts were pressed against his bare chest.

"We must both be naked for this to work, as far as I know," she whispered into his ear.

Trunks swallowed back his growing lust at her words, her breath tickling his ear, and worst of all, those warm breasts pressed against him. He couldn't last much longer in this state. _What's the count again? Five?_

He moved his hands along her back and begun to traces small circles on her skin, knowing a surefire way that he could regain control from her. His hands kept moving lower until he brushed her tail. He felt her body jerk in surprise. With both hands he rubbed the sides of her tail before he grasped it and stroked along its length.

Her body went slack on top of him, and her fingers clutched his shoulders. "Trunks…" she whispered. She shuddered at what his hands were doing.

Her warm breath was quickening, and the sound and feel of it against his skin was making his blood race. He kissed her cheek, her lips, her nose. The pressure of her body on top of him didn't help his composure as he felt her hips move against his. He almost forgot to keep count… _Six, _he thought, _Dende, I'm not going to last until twelve._

He breathed in the scent of her curled hair, noticing that she still had the diamond crown on. He smiled—she was way too distracted to notice, and he didn't mind as long as it didn't poke his eye out once they really began… _what on earth?_

Pan sat up again and began to fumble with his pants, tugging them down, along with his underwear. He laughed at her rush, and she looked at him furiously, "You're laughing! You've been toying with me!"

"You started this, love," he said, holding up his hands in protest, "But I'm not toying with you. I only laughed because you're so adorable. I have been taking my time because I want to make sure that you're ready…"

She disposed of his remaining garments triumphantly by chucking them across the room, then moved back on top of him, kissing his lips sweetly, "I'm ready, Trunks, I'm ready. Please… make love to me."

The contact of her body against his now fully exposed skin destroyed his restraint, but it was the pleading look in her eyes that drove him wild. He grabbed her forcefully and rolled her to the side of him, moving on top of her and looking at her with ravenous eyes. He removed the crown from her head and tossed it aside—the last hypothetical thing between them.

She could feel his hardness throbbing between her legs, and it scared her and excited her simultaneously. Her need for him was growing more painful, and she yearned for him to fill that longing. She kissed him again, moving her arms around him, encouraging him.

He was trying to regain control, but his head was spinning. He growled, "Dende, Pan, I want you!"

"Well, I'm your wife, take me."

"It will hurt…"

She laughed, "Is that what you're concerned about? It's _me _Trunks! I can handle a little pain."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He moved to her entrance, the contact driving him crazy. He tried to move inside her. It wouldn't work- her muscles were clenched.

"Pan-chan… you have to relax." Even if she said she was ready, even if she acted tough, her body's tension betrayed her apprehension. He knew then that it was too late… he couldn't control himself when he was so close. He tried to be gentle, to prod her to accept him slowly, but he couldn't regain mastery of his powerful saiya-jin urge. A noise that could only be called a roar left his throat.

He forced his way inside of her with a powerful thrust, and she gasped out in pain. Her insides shattered into a thousand pieces—it was as though he had pierced the life of her, pierced her soul, and she would be changed for-ever. She didn't have a moment to adjust to the new sensation, for he continued pounding her body again and again. Instinct had taken over him and he couldn't stop. Pan cried out and then she screamed as pain violently mixed with pleasure.

When she could regain a fraction of her senses and stop seeing a kaleidoscope of colours, she looked into his eyes. He stared at her with passionate ferocity as he held her, moving within her, joining with her. She had never felt _anything_ like this. Her love for him overwhelmed her, emotions mixing with the physical sensations.

"Trunks…" she whispered, tightening her arms around his back. He answered her with a hungry kiss, and she returned it with equal fervour. Before long she felt his body tremble, and felt him throbbing inside of her… she felt his carnal energy slip away, back deep inside him from whence it came.

He collapsed, panting against her, and she stroked his hair tenderly.

"Pan, I'm sorry…"

"Shh. It didn't hurt."

He lifted his body from hers for a millisecond to make a funny face at her, to let her know that her lie was obvious, before collapsing again against her. She could not suppress a giggle at that face and at how instantaneously exhausted he had become!

Impressions of the new experience filled her mind, but mostly a sense of contentment just to hold him, and to know that she had given him pleasure. Half of the experience was seeing how powerfully Trunks had been affected… they had shared a truly intimate moment; she had witnessed the saiyan animal inside him taking over. It was thrilling, but yet so comfortable and familiar to her.

She had never felt so satiated… so complete. She was married, she was mated, and she was merry— because she would be allowed to hold Trunks in her arms like this every night for the rest of her life.

When they fell asleep, they were still joined.

And, if you can imagine it possible, they _both_ won this battle.

* * *

YAY! After 25 chapters and 9 years of waiting… YAY! –see, so if I only get one review, at least I'll have my own review to console me. Hahaha.

I gave it careful thought whether I wanted them to be intimate before they were married, or after… I know that in the fanfiction world they hardly EVER get married first… even in Waiting by the Noseless Wonder (everyone's all time favourite, right?) they gave into their desires and they were intimate before they were married—one of the main issues of the story. Saiyans of course, are very physical creatures, and it makes perfect sense that they would be unable to wait, but I wanted this to be a manner of reconciliation between them… a kind of respect which Trunks showed to Pan by offering his commitment first.

Besides, it's a Medieval story! The thrill of marriage and a virgin on the wedding night is so exciting. I think the one thing that all T/P writers and readers can agree on is that Trunks would have slept with several women before Pan, but Trunks should be Pan's first and only. *sigh* It's so romantic. Why can't real life work like this? Why can't all of us girls get our very own Trunks, WHY?

I can't believe I wrote some of that last part at my desk at work. I'm so ashamed.  
But if you'd review you'll make it worth me risking my job in the name of T/P! *puppy eyes* Pleaseee.


	27. Summoning the Dragon

Loud Silence ch.27

First of all, a big thank you to LilDBZlover for one of the most thorough and deeply touching reviews ever. I dedicate this chapter to you—I've been on a cheerful high from that review all week.

Also, thank you VidelChan313—your reviews are always so lovely and clever! Zailz-101, The-lastsaiyan1991, RKR, thank you for your consistency and kind words. Also, thank you pans-eevee2012 and ladybugg! I was so delighted with all of your reviews!

Funny story: I had a jewelry modeling gig over the weekend, and I ended up wearing a wedding dress and bridal_ tiara_. So uncanny that it happened a few days after I wrote that wedding chapter! The tiara I imagined for Pan was much nicer of course, but I will put the picture up as my profile avatar in case you're interested in seeing the writer of Loud Silence looking goofy in a tiara. (And take it down in a few days because it's so embarrassing and ostentatious! Hehe) So… I'm either psychic or I magically create events with my writing… muwhaha, I should be careful.

Well… away we go!

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

_All I want is for you to be happy  
And take this moment to make you my family… _

_Do you want me to show up for duty?  
And serve this woman and honor her beauty?_

_One to treasure the rest of your days here  
And give you pleasure in so many ways, dear…_

_And finally you have found something perfect  
And finally you have found... yourself._

_~The Red Hot Chili Peppers "Hard to Concentrate" _

_(Because you were getting tired of Shakespeare and Freud)_

* * *

She woke up lying naked in his arms.

Somehow during the night they had shifted so that she was nestled snugly against his side, with her head on his arm. She found one of her legs thrown across his body comfortably, and her hand held against his chest by his hand. A soft blanket was covering them.

He must have adjusted their position once he'd regained his energy. She, however, had had no energy to regain—try climbing a mountain, meeting your great-great grandfather, facing your greatest enemy, and getting married all in one day! Definitely enough to exhaust a girl, even a saiya-jin girl—or at least one that was still recovering from several days far more exhausting than this one. She tried to observe the time… the sun had not yet begun to rise as she deciphered from the colour of the sky… the windows of the tower gave them a gorgeous panoramic view of the sky in every direction.

Although Trunks and his arm were exceedingly comfortable, she found herself craving a drink of water. There was a filled glass and pitcher on the nightstand (she could not recall if it had been there the previous night) and she very gently detached herself from Trunks and reached for the liquid. Upon drinking enough to quench her thirst, she snuggled back down beside him contentedly.

"Pan," he mumbled, turning slightly and moving his hand to touch her arm. His hand moved languidly up and down her arm before settling to rest on her back.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he grabbed the blanket, yanking it up forcefully to cover her, "Pan, where are your clothes!"

She blinked at him.

"Oh," he said, relaxing suddenly, "We're married. I remember now."

She pushed her face against his chest to conceal her giggle. How could he have forgotten? But then, he did seem to have some issues with sleep and dreams… he always woke up confused about where he was, or how he had gotten there… he had even sleepwalked and stabbed her once, she recalled. And then on the beach, when they both had nearly died… he woke up demanding breakfast. _Well, this should make for interesting mornings for the rest of my life. At least I can tease him…_

"I should have told the priest to include 'I vow to remember that this marriage occurred' in the ceremony…" she feigned a gasp, "Oh no, Trunks, did you also forget what happened_ after_ the wedding?"

He smiled at her, bending slightly to kiss her hair, "Pan, how could I ever…"

"Maybe I should remind you," she said running her finger over his chest, "Maybe I should demonstrate what I've learned."

He shivered at her touch, "Pan, don't tease me. We probably won't be able to do this for a while again after I hurt you like that."

"What do you mean?" she wondered, "It only hurt for a few moments."

"You mean you're not in pain now?" he asked in surprise.

She shook her head, perplexed that he thought she was.

"None whatsoever?" he asked again, seeking confirmation. She shook her head more vigorously.

"Wow…" he breathed, a blush creeping into his cheeks, "I've never been able to… well, in the past…"

"What is it?" she asked, her curiosity burgeoning.

"I have been with women before, but they would often be so injured that they would never want to do this again with me. And if they did, they weren't physically able to for at least a week, sometimes more…" He seemed slightly embarrassed at having to tell Pan about his past experiences.

She had known, of course that he was experienced. Uub had told her. It wasn't enjoyable to think about it, but this new information made her smile.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Well, Trunks, dear. That's because all this time you were mating with the _wrong species_. I cannot believe no one mentioned it to you!"

He was surprised at what she was implying—and that she really _wasn't_ hurt! Her saiya-jin body was designed just for him. Trunks felt his spirits lift at the pleasant surprise—he had never imagined that he would be able to have a normal life in this regard. He ran his hand over her bare back slowly, observing her playful expression. He sent her a mock accusing look, "It's quite difficult to have a mate of the same species when the only female in existence _conceals her gender_."

She smiled at him, "Oh! That would make it challenging. Your species must be extremely endangered, I take it?"

"It is…" said Trunks in a sad tone, sighing dramatically, "I wish there was something I could do… to help populate the species, to prevent our inevitable extinction."

He cast dangerous hungry eyes on Pan, who began to scoot away from him to the other side of the bed.

"Hmm. Ah! An idea just came to me!" he declared, and promptly pounced on Pan, silencing her protest with a kiss.

"You don't need… such a ridiculous excuse… to be with your wife," she said between kisses. He kissed her nose then, smiling.

She was delighted by the mirth and warmth she saw in his eyes. He proceeded to make love to her all over again—and this time she was completely swept away in the wonderful sensations, enjoying it without pain or reservation.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Wow," Pan gasped, catching her breath, "So this is what Bra and Goten have been doing in heaven."

"Yes, they have been helping us with the extinction problem."

"Trunks! They're both already extinct."

"Not for long," he said, raining kisses along Pan's neck, running his hands along her sides.

The sky had begun to lighten—dawn had just broken the horizon. They didn't usually sleep in past the sunrise, but they had both found it difficult to leave the other's embraces.

"Trunks, we have to stop. You're insatiable," she said, using all her resolve to push him away. He was a passionate lover and she was just as insatiable for his touch as he was for hers, but she felt the small pull of responsibility at the back of her mind, grounding her. She tried to focus on that sense of duty so she could find her way out of the misty realm of pleasure.

"You'll have to stop me," he said, moving close to her again and kissing her ear.

She closed her eyes at the sensation, "Trunks, _please_ stop. We must continue the mission."

He pulled away from her then, "You're right. I have the rest of my life with you and I'm acting like a child at Christmas."

A knock on the door surprised them both. They quickly made themselves decent and instructed the visitor to enter. A servant entered, carrying a large tray covered in food, followed by another servant with another filled tray. More servants followed with new traveling clothes and their packs.

Trunks smiled, "Breakfast in bed! Our grandparents sure know how to pamper us."

The saiya-jins ate their breakfast heartily—knowing it was the last time they would have such delicious warm food in such abundant quantity for some time.

Pan had never had breakfast in bed before, and the concept was novel to her. It was just an extension of the fairytale that had begun from the moment they had entered this magical city of their grandparents. An addition to the enchantment of being married to Trunks, and being able to experience every small joy of life beside him indefinitely.

She took in his smile from her peripheral vision as he rambled on about how his grandmother had remembered _exactly_ how he took his tea, and how the rye toast was the perfect texture, the most delicious fresh grains, and the crusts cut off _just so_…

"And the melted butter just blankets the…"

"I love you, Trunks," said Pan casually, putting a handful of blueberries into her mouth. He was a mystery to her… sometimes so serious, and then so very silly… but she was ultimately glad that he was hers.

He stopped talking about the food and looked at her, surprised that she would express herself in this way. He felt warmth flood his insides as he watched her chomping her blueberries.

"Well, I don't love you, Pan," he said. She looked at him in surprise, and he continued seriously, "You are going to have to find me a better and bigger word, because that won't suffice anymore."

"Uxorious. You're uxorious!" she smiled, immediately picking up more blueberries and depositing them into his mouth.*

After they had finished eating, and dressing in the first layer of their new travel clothes, Trunks took Pan's necklace from the traveling pack where he had stored it after the wedding. He placed it around her neck, where it rightfully belonged. She immediately moved her hand up to touch it, feeling security in its presence.

"I wish we could stay here another day," said Trunks, "I want to talk to Grandpa about how he built the dome, and about some of the other architecture in the city. Mostly, though, I want more private time with you and your furry little tail..."

He was reaching for it as he spoke, but she whisked it, and herself, away from his grasp.

"We have to keep moving. We've wasted too much time already," said Pan—now that she had the necklace on she felt more determined. She pulled on the second layer of her traveling clothes, "I have a bad feeling inside me that's getting stronger."

"About what?" he asked.

"About your sister," she admitted, "I've been thinking about it, and from the time Goten told me she was pregnant to the time we saw her… well she seemed much too far along. I don't know how far along she was when they figured it out… I don't know if menstruation occurs in heaven, or if they had to wait until she was showing. Or the baby might have been giving off energy… I'm not really sure. But what I've been thinking is this…"

Pan furrowed her brow, "What if time moves more quickly in the otherworld than it does here? I truly think it does. There can't be another explanation."

Trunks quickly processed the information, and was promptly wracked with guilt that his moments of luxury may have come at the price of his sister's well-being… or his unborn niece or nephew's health. He leapt off the bed and began to dress himself, "You're right, Pan. Let's get going."

She sat on the corner of the bed fiddling with her necklace, "Trunks… the dragonball is so close. If we manage to pull this off… how are we going to phrase our wishes?"

"Very carefully. Here's what I think…"

_*Uxorious: __excessively fond of or submissive to a wife. Etymology: Latin, from uxor wife. Date: 1598 (I learned this word in my poetry classes—the professor said he once heard a lesbian say she was "uxorious" and thought it was the coolest thing ever!)_

* * *

There were many embraces and parting tears between Trunks and Pan and their grandparents. The tears mostly belonged to Mrs. Briefs who could not stop uttering mournfully, "My darlings!"

Pan made a mental note to tell her grandmother Chi-Chi to take the Nimbus and visit the Ox-King as soon as she was returned to life. He was very old, and Pan was concerned about his health. Trunks similarly hoped that his mother would get a chance to visit her parents. Mr. Briefs was even older than the Ox-King, and probably stayed healthy in large part due to his technologies—and his younger energetic wife.

"Pan-chan, if you don't mind me asking…" said the Ox-King, "Why are you two _walking_ to the Dragonball?"

Her face registered confusion, "Grandpapa? What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought you had inherited the Flying Nimbus."

Pan lowered her eyes, "I did."

"What's wrong, Pan?" asked Trunks, seeing the dark look on her face.

"I called it," she said weakly, "I thought maybe Vegeta did something… I called the Nimbus when we started this journey and it never came. That was the first time that I have ever called it and it did not come… except for when my family was using it, of course."

"Did you try again after that?" Trunks asked, remembering their beautiful night on the cloud so long ago—the night of their first kiss.

"I also called it…" Pan looked at Trunks, feeling a rush of pain assail her with the memories, "When we were on the ship. I was in the crow's nest, and I had never felt such a need for the Nimbus in my life. I called and called for it, but it never came. I looked at the skies all around for hours and there was no sign of it."

"Then," she continued, "When I was in the water, before the sharks hit me—I called it then too, briefly. But I didn't waste my energy. If it hadn't come before, why would it come then? And why would it come now? The Nimbus has deserted me."

"No, Pan-chan, it would never do that," said the Ox-King thoughtfully, "Maybe someone else needed it. Try calling it again."

She didn't want to, sick of being humiliated by the abandonment of her family's sacred ally. But her grandfather had asked her to, and he was an elder she must respect… she had such seldom opportunities to do so.

Pan walked out of the dome's opening into the cold winter air, and cast a skeptical gaze on the sky. She raised her arms in order to make it look like she was trying, but she felt fairly confident of the negative outcome.

"_**FLYING NIMBUS!**_" she called out. Her eyes scanned the skies, darting back and forth. Deep down inside she still hoped it would come. She possessed a lifetime of memorable experiences with that cloud, and would forgive it a few weeks' desertion… even if they had been the most critical weeks of her life.

But the skies were clear.

Her eyes a moment of waiting, Pan wished that she hadn't called it—her hopes had risen and now she felt crushed that they were going to have to do without the help of the Nimbus. _I knew it wouldn't come. I wonder if Vegeta somehow destroyed the cloud? Maybe it's me—maybe my heart is no longer pure. _

She turned around, lifting her shoulders in a gentle shrug and casting an apologetic look at the group, "It looks like we'll have to walk. That's alright, we can do..."

She stopped speaking because she saw a smile take over the Ox-King's face. Trunks similarly had a strange light in his eyes, and so did his grandparents. _Why are they…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cool breeze whipping her hair around her face. A mustard coloured blur was barely visible through the strands of hair flung across her eyes. The Nimbus had returned, and it darted around her in excitement.

Pan's eyes softened to see the form of her old childhood friend, and she promptly dropped to her knees, affectionately hugging the cloud, "Nimbus! You came…You came!"

Everything was going right all of a sudden. For some reason, Pan knew that the appearance of this cloud signified the end of all her troubles. It was a good omen. A smile grew across her face unbidden.

"Who else could have used the cloud?" asked Dr. Briefs, bringing Pan down to earth from her joyful precipice, "Can you think of someone who might be able to, Pan?"

She looked up at him, the saffron marshmallow fluff still held between her arms. Thoughts spun through her mind in a flurry: the dragonballs had come from the Son treasury… Marron had brought them to Vegeta… and then…

Uub's face registered vividly in her mind. His voice stirred in her memories: _He was a sweet caring little boy… it's your duty to turn him back into that boy… Princess Pan of Chikyuu, we're going to turn you into a girl… These gloves match the dress. And the shoes… _Pan cringed as the memories continued, w_hat are you trying to do? Get me to seduce the King? No way, Uub! You can't make me wear any of that crap!_

She suddenly recognized that there had been a mischievous twinkle behind his eyes… he has been plotting against her the whole time!

"Uub," she said blankly, staring at her great-grandfather and Trunks. She snapped out of her daze and stood up, letting go of the Nimbus and clenching her fists, shouting, "_UUB!_"

"Uub?" asked Trunks in confusion, "My warrior Uub?"

"How many Uubs do you know?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pan, please be polite. You vowed to love, honour, cherish and respect me…"

"We've been _tricked!_" she declared, beginning to pace and ignoring him in her rampage, "This whole journey—everything that happened… unnecessary! Uub knew that you and I… somehow he knew that… if you and I were forced to spend time together… _THIS_ would happen."

"You're saying that he set us up?"

"Yes!" yelled Pan in anger. She had almost died not only because of Vegeta, but because of Uub's foolish scheme! He had purposely sent away one of the dragonballs on the Nimbus. That had to be what had happened.

Trunks looked at Pan with eyes wide in shock, "That is… that is… I can't believe…"

Pan's heart sank when she saw his face. The wedding vows… the bond they had formed… would he forsake it all now that he knew it was due to a trick? Would he dismiss their relationship as a farce?

"That bastard…" Trunks frowned, moving a hand to his hair, "That is… well, it's definitely the cleverest thing Uub has ever done! Good ol' Uub! He's been trying to convince me to get married for years! He finally found a way to trick me into marrying the best girl in the world. It never would have happened otherwise… he's brilliant!"

Pan's jaw dropped, "You mean… you're not angry? You still want to be married to me?"

"How can you think there would be anything that could change my mind about that?" Trunks advanced and pulled her against him into a reassuring hug, "It doesn't matter how or why I fell in love with you. I did, and that's never going to change."

Pan smiled, allowing the feeling of happiness to cascade through her again. Everything really was going right!

She poked Trunks in the chest, "But promise me we'll get revenge on Uub somehow?"

"I promise," he grinned, locking his little finger with hers in a manner he used to use when he promised his sister something. He was surprised he remembered this…

"It's a pinky swear," he explained to her. She had been staring down at their fingers with bewilderment.

"I know what it is," she said, laughing, "I just didn't know that you knew!"

Trunks began to unload some of the heavy supplies from their packs. If they were flying, they wouldn't need quite as much as they had packed. Their grandparents had overloaded them, knowing they could carry more and required more sustenance than the average person.

Pan knelt by the Nimbus as Trunks prepared their travel bags, and she spoke to it softly. She had always felt certain that the little cloud understood her perfectly. She told it that they needed to find the last dragonball, and that she was glad the cloud had returned to her.

She whispered a few words about Trunks to the Flying Nimbus, adding in a confidential tone, "Nimbus… I married him."*

The cloud bounced around joyously. It _had _contributed its own share of matchmaking to their union, after all.

_(*Bwahaha, get it? It's a reference to Jane Eyre's "Reader, I married him." =D)_

* * *

"Thank_ Dende_ that's over."

"What do you mean?" asked Trunks nuzzling Pan's shoulder as he held her from behind, soaring through the skies on the nimbus, "I thought you enjoyed spending time with our grandparents… and all the other things we did."

"Oh, it was beautiful… but I couldn't stand another day wearing a crown and diamonds and precious metals woven into fabric. Again, Dende, thank you!"

"And here I thought I married a woman," he said, chuckling, "You're really quite the little tomboy, aren't you?"

"I don't know what I am. Why must I always be something? A man or a woman, a warrior or a lady, a princess or Queen, a Son or Briefs or a Vegeta-Briefs. Why? When we're flying through the great blue yonder like this… I'm not even _Pan_… I'm nothing… and I'm everything!" she threw her arms out and felt the air from their speed of flight caress her body.

Her hair whipped around and hit Trunks in the face with a _thwap_. He chuckled, gathering her hair up between his fingers gently and pulling his fingers through it to ease away the tangles. He separated three pieces and began to braid her hair. She felt his fingers occasionally touching her back, and her face contorted in puzzlement.

"Trunks! What on earth are you doing?" she asked, feeling the strange sensation of her hair moving through her scalp.

"I'm braiding your hair," he said, securing it with a piece of string he fished out of their pack.

She turned once he finished and looked at him as though he were insane, "You can _braid hair_?"

"I have a little sister, you know," he said with a wink, "Just wait until you find out about all the other talents possessed by your husband, wife."

Pan was glad that he said "have" a sister instead of "had"—it added to her brightness of mood. She laughed, "Well if you can braid hair, you can do anything!"

He held her close, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "Correction: now that I have you by my side, I can do anything."

She stared into his sincere and warm, ocean-azure eyes… how those eyes used to give her hell! Now they shone with tenderness and devotion, cloaking her heart with bliss. She leaned against him, basking in her fortune.

Before long they both felt the Nimbus begin to dip in altitude rapidly, and Pan opened her eyes which had closed of their own accord.

"Are we here?" she asked him, "Check the radar!"

"There's no need to check the radar—The Flying Nimbus knows where it took the dragonball," said Trunks, looking down at their transportation, "Don't you, friend?"

Pan concealed a smile—Trunks had picked up her habit of talking to the Nimbus. Her innocent thoughts were interrupted by a sight in the distance… a small house at the foot of a large mountain. No, not a house—a hut. It had a pointy blue roof, resembling a small shrine, and it stood out in contrast to the wild landscape all around. Everything was sparsely covered in snow except for a circular area around the hut. It looked familiar to her, somehow. Like something that had been described to her in a story…

She pulled out the map, looking for the "X" which marked the location of the dragonball, according to the radar.

"Mt. Paozu," she read aloud, and then upon staring at the house a little more she wondered, "Is that not where my Grandpa Goku grew up?"

The cloud descended, and Pan hopped off as soon as they were close to the ground. She ran towards the house and placed her hands on the teal doors. She paused for a moment. _What awaits me inside? _But then she tugged open the doors—carefully, for they were slightly rotten, and entered the quaint blue hut.

As soon as she entered she saw it—on a little purple cushion, resting upon a wooden chest, was the Four-Star dragonball. The seventh and final ball required for their wish.

Pan couldn't keep a huge smile from her face—this was it, the end of their journey! She reached out and grasped the small amber sphere. The ball was glassy and cold in her fingers—it hummed with life, and she knew she had just reached out and touched victory.

"Is that it, Pan-chan?" asked Trunks from the doorway.

She turned, her face emanating excitement, and threw herself into his arms, laughing, "We did it! The last dragonball!

He hugged her, laughing too, and observing the small ball in her hands. He smirked at her teasingly, "So, what's the password, dear wife?"

She hit him in the arm, "This is no time to bring up our sordid past!"

He was looking around the room, "This is where the great Goku grew up?"

Pan smiled, breathing in the dusty smell all ancient abandoned places have. The air was thick with history, "Yes, I suppose so."

"What is this?" Trunks asked, picking up a long staff and a note from atop a wooden chest in a corner.

Pan approached and they read the note together.

_My dear boy Goku,_

_Please accept this power pole as a gift to you and your wife for the occasion of your wedding. It will be of great assistance to you someday, in the journeys that life will send your way. The pole possesses great magic and I have no doubt that you will use it wisely._

_Every day you must make your wife happier than the last in a thousand ways, dear boy. I am sure you will protect Princess Chi-Chi with all that I have taught you and all else you have learned, if there be ever any danger._

_I have always been so proud of you, but you have become a man of wisdom and honor far beyond anything I could have hoped for or imagined._

_I was blessed to have you in my life, and I thank the Gods for sending you to me. The world is blessed to have you in it, Goku, and I am confident you will do positive things for all of mankind. _

_Love always,_

_Grandpa Gohan_

Pan held her breath, rereading the poignant note a few times until she felt Trunks thrust the power pole into her hand. She looked up at him questioningly, startled from her thoughts and emotions. Her eyes had been hungrily digesting her grandfather's name and every word about him, committing it to memory as though the note would burst into flames at any moment and be lost…

"You should hold on to this—you can give it back to your Grandfather once we wish him back."

Pan smiled at Trunks, her fingers tightening around the pole. He had said exactly the right thing—her love for her grandfather was massive and she yearned to have him back. They were mere moments away from achieving this. She tucked the note and pole into their bags and left the hut.

They stood out on the grassy foothills of Mt. Paozu, spreading the seven dragonballs out before them.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Trunks, taking hold of her hand.

"I don't know. We've waited so long, I cannot believe we're finally at this moment," she answered, looking at the balls with anxiety, "Dende, I hope this works."

"You remember how to phrase the wishes?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then go ahead. Do the honours, Pan," he encouraged, squeezing her hand, "This was your idea."

He remembered vaguely how he had previously intended to betray her at this moment. He looked at her innocent midnight-onyx eyes—what had he been thinking? He had planned to kill her… to take out his sword and run it through her. Then later he had decided that he would beat her within an inch of her life, tie her to a tree, gag her, and let her watch him make his own wishes, then leave her to die. Then he had thought… well, it made him sick to remember all the things he had imagined and planned to do. That was another lifetime.

What would the purpose of hurting her be, when their wishes were the same anyway? Why should he deprive the world of another life, when all she intended to do was make it better? He acknowledged that his manner of thinking had been sometimes rather distorted… and he didn't know what percentage of that he should blame on his father. Speaking of whom…

"Are you sure about wishing my father back, Pan?" he asked one last time. They had discussed it, and considered wishing back only the "good" people or only the "innocent" people who had been killed.

"Yes, Trunks. If we are wishing everyone back, even your father deserves a chance," she said, but she said it without conviction. They were concerned that Vegeta would find a way to start the wars all over again.

"Is that your logic speaking, Pan, or is it your guilt?" Trunks asked. It was difficult for him to think of not wishing his father back… he loved him dearly. But he knew that the man was great trouble, and did not want to jeopardize countless other lives for his selfish desires…

"I don't know, Trunks. How can I be logical? All I can think of is your mother. She would want him back, wouldn't she?" Pan asked, looking at him for support.

Trunks nodded slowly. _Would she? _

"We won't let this happen all over again, Trunks. Promise me… promise me that if we wish Vegeta back and things start to go wrong… promise me we'll find a way to stop things from escalating to this. We must keep peace between our families…"

Trunks bowed his head, "I give you my word. This will never happen again as long as I'm alive."

"Pinky swear it," she demanded, holding out her little finger.

He grasped her pinky with his firmly, "I won't let it happen. Let's wish the world back, Pan-chan—so that they can all live, love, and die natural non-violent deaths."

Pan looked at the glistening amber balls before her, and swallowed her saliva. It was time to see if the legends of her family really were true. And if they weren't… well, that was no longer an option at this point. They had to be true. She needed this dragon to appear and grant her wishes. If it didn't, she would be revealed a foolish child chasing a fantasy.

She raised her eyes to the sky and took a deep breath, "_SHENLONG, ETERNAL DRAGON OF EARTH, WE SUMMON THEE!"_

A moment passed, and Pan felt immediately silly for yelling at the top of her lungs if nothing dramatic was going to happen. But a deafening boom of thunder soon filled their ears, and from all directions of the horizon, dark clouds started moving in quickly.

Pan felt her diaphragm contract, and she had difficulty breathing quite suddenly although she knew there was no physical reason for this. Her chest heaved with her deep and short breaths. It was happening. The dragon was awakening. She saw Trunks observe the change in the sky with anticipation and apprehension equal to hers. They each gripped the other's hand more tightly.

Lightning became visible all around them and thunder seemed to shake the very ground. Pan felt her heartbeat increase with the tension and electricity that was in the air. A tree near to them was struck by lightning and burst into flames, emitting a wailing crack as it was killed. Soon the day was darker than the blackest moonless night.

The dragonballs began to glow with a neon orange aura. The light intensified until it became blinding and both saiya-jins had to shield their eyes; the thunder simultaneously assaulted their ears from all around.

They both stepped back, a powerful wind making it both difficult for them to move and difficult to stand still. Pan could not see the Flying Nimbus anywhere—the storm had swept it away. Her braided hair flew around madly, wrapping itself around her neck. She was glad that Trunks had braided it so that it stayed out of her eyes in this raging gale.

She saw a flash of green and what looked like a claw—scales, whiskers, horns… the dragon! It was rising from the neon glow of the dragonballs. It kept rising and rising, until her neck was craned back to almost a right angle with her body to look up at its gargantuan figure. Her anxiety left her when she gazed upon its glowing eyes… she felt a sense of strength and power course through her upon beholding this godly beast.

"_**WHEREFORE HAST THOU SUMMONED ME**_?" roared the dragon.*

His resonant voice echoed through the foothills, and gave both saiya-jins no small measure of dread.

"We have two wishes which we would ask of you!_" _shouted Trunks into the maelstrom of wind and energy.

"_**SPEAK THE WISHES, AND IF THEY BE WITHIN MY POWER THEY SHALL BE GRANTED**_."

Pan spoke then, with the careful phrasing they had rehearsed, "Our first wish is that all the people killed directly or indirectly due to the wars between the country of Vegeta and the Country of Chikyuu may be revived!"

The dragon let out a booming roar in which Pan thought she heard a slight resemblance to a guffaw, "_**DO YOU REALIZE THE MAGNITUDE OF THAT WHICH YOU ASK? YOU ARE ASKING ME TO UNDO THE DAMAGE OF OVER 30 YEARS OF WARFARE. TO RESTORE LIVES THAT WERE LOST EVEN BEFORE YOU WERE BORN, SON PAN**__."_

"I understand, Eternal Dragon. This is the only way we can make amends for the strife our families have brought to the world." Pan looked up into the dragon's eyes praying that it was possible.

"_**YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED."**_

Pan and Trunks looked at each other with despair. They had both placed all their hopes in this wish coming true. Pan felt a great heat burning her neck and chest from the inside, and she knew it was fear—she had promised Bra, for the baby… she had promised Goten… _And won't I ever see my mother again?_ Pan thought, closing her eyes tightly. To get this far and be rejected… it was unthinkable!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Trunks screamed up at the green iridescent monster upon seeing and feeling Pan's pain, "YOU'RE THE ETERNAL FUCKING DRAGON AND THIS IS YOUR GODDAMNED JOB!"

"_**CALM DOWN, YOU INSOLENT CHILD!**_" the dragon ordered, letting out a bloodcurdling roar. He sent a look of pity toward Pan which seemed (to her) to say "How do you put up with him?" then he continued,_** "I CANNOT GRANT THIS WISH BECAUSE IT IS NOT WITHIN MY POWER. I CAN ONLY OFFER A COMPROMISE OF REVIVING THOSE WHO DIED DUE TO THE WAR WITHIN THE PAST 10 YEARS. I TRUST THIS WILL SATISFY MOST OF YOUR SELFISH DESIRES, SON OF VEGETA, AND EASE SOME OF YOUR ANGST AND MELODRAMATIC GUILT?" **_

Trunks was frozen in place, frowning until he heard Pan begin to laugh softly. He then forced himself the tiniest of nods.

"Thank you, Shenlong. We would be content and appreciative to have undone some of the pain of the past 10 years,"Pan accepted graciously, studying the dragon's face carefully to see if she had imagined the humourous expressions on it.

"_**IT WILL BE DONE, SON PAN. IT WILL TAKE ONE ENTIRE YEAR FOR ALL OF THE LIFE TO BE RESTORED TO THE PLANET, STARTING WITH THE LIFE THAT WAS LOST MOST RECENTLY. WHEN THE EARTH STANDS AGAIN IN THE POSITION IT NOW HOLDS WITH RESPECT TO THE SUN, ALL HUMAN LIFE THAT WAS UNNATURALLY ENDED WITHIN THE LAST 10 YEARS WILL HAVE BEEN REVIVED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH? DO NOT KEEP ME WAITING.**_"

Trunks then spoke, looking up at the dragon, "Our second wish is that everyone revived will find themselves safely home without memory of dying—that everyone except for the Sons and Briefs-Vegeta families and their closest confidantes shall have no memory of those who are revived previously being dead."

"_**THIS IS A SURPRISINGLY WISE WISH, SON OF VEGETA. ALTHOUGH YOU INCLUDED TWO WISHES IN ONE, I SHALL BE BENEVOLENT AND OVERLOOK THE MINOR TECHNICALITY. BE THANKFUL I SAVED YOU FROM THE CHALLENGE OF THINKING UP ANOTHER WISH. IT SHALL BE GRANTED**_."

Yes! Pan saw it this time for sure—as the dragon was insulting Trunks, she heard a lilting tone of comical sarcasm and condescension. She could not help but smile—for she had never seen anyone talk down to Trunks like this. Despite the gravity of the situation, she felt hilarity bubble up in her, and released a smile.

The dragon disappeared in much the same way it had appeared, but Pan could swear she saw one glowing eye give her a subtle wink before the creature vanished. The glowing dragonballs flew up into the sky before their eyes and in a formidable explosion of blinding light, went soaring off in different directions, leaving trails of the neon orange light behind them.

"He didn't seem to like me," said Trunks with a grimace, staring at the place where the dragon had been a moment before, "But that is irrelevant… we did it."

Pan smiled at the dragon's quirky personality and nodded, thinking about the wishes. They had made the last wish so that people wouldn't show up in the middle of the battlefield where they had died… but in a safe place near people they cared for, and without knowledge of the terrible things that had happened. Pan didn't know what they would remember… if they had been dead for weeks, months or years, what would they think had happened in that time? Would they have memories of what would have happened had they lived, or would they have only nothingness? Is it possible to realize you're missing memories if you don't know that you've been missing them? And what if they didn't have a home to return to, where would they be revived? Thinking about it made her confused.

She only hoped the wishes would turn out for the best. How could they not? She suddenly looked at Trunks, "Oh my goodness… we really did do it. We did it!"

He smiled putting his hands on her shoulders, "Ready to experience the best victory ever?"

She nodded, "I won't believe it until I see it! Not until Goten is standing right in front of me and asking for some steaks, and Grandpa Goku is asking for the rest of the cow, and my dad is trying to be dignified, having an intellectual discussion with Grandma, but he's really just as hungry as the rest of us and is anticipating consuming his own considerably sized farm animal."

Trunks smiled at her passion for her family, "How do you think they'll feel about our marriage?"

"They will love you," she said assuredly, "You'll fit right in with us, and get along with everyone. Especially my uncle. You're only a year older than him… and you remind me of him so often! You and Goten will become great friends, I'm sure of it."

"Pan, I killed him."

Cringing at the words, she quickly smiled to cover it, "And who cares _now_! He had much more fun in heaven with Bra than he would have had down here on earth with me."

"Well… I believe _that_ much," said Trunks with a small smile, "Shall we go to your home then, Pan? Goten should be the first revived if he was the last to die… We can always use the Nimbus to travel to my castle for Bra's revival... and to free your friend Marron from prison."

"Bra will be revived safely at home, just like everyone else. She'll be revived in Chikyuu," said Pan seriously, "And I'm not worried about Marron… I'm sure she's comfortable. We have to go to my home. "

Trunks nodded—Pan was right, Chikyuu had been Bra's home officially for at least seven years preceding her death. His mother and father… well, they wouldn't be revived right away. There was no reason to go to Vegeta at the moment… they were needed in the royal castle of Chikyuu.

Or what was left of it.

"Pan… about the attack that I sent to Chikyuu…"

Her head whipped around to face him questioningly—she had been looking at the Flying Nimbus, which had returned once the dark menacing clouds disappeared.

Trunks frowned, "I don't know what condition your home will be in… I sent a few thousand men, and although they weren't highly skilled…"

"Thousands?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but…"

"Trunks! Let's go!" Pan grabbed their bags and ran to the Flying Nimbus, "We have to call off that attack. If my warriors managed to kill some of your fighters, even if it was just a few hundred—well they'll be immediately revived and they'll march on Chikyuu again! It will be like a second full force attack, and we won't be able to do anything for those who die! On either side!"

"If I were really smart, this would have been my plan all along—a second full force attack with the same recycled men! Brilliant!" he looked thoughtful.

"Trunks, you asshole! The dragon was right not to like you! You _attacked_ me. And now we're married, so my lands are yours and yours are mine—so technically you're attacking yourself," she rolled her eyes, reaching out her hand to help him up onto the Nimbus behind her, "So how brilliant is that?"

"Sorry Pan, I don't know why I said that," he took her helping hand up onto the Nimbus, "I think that seeing that massive dragon and hearing his deafening and offensive voice just disoriented me a little."

"Trunks, we've been married for less than twenty-four hours and I'm already tired of your excuses! We have a war to stop, your very pregnant sister to find—and my uncle! I expect you to apologize for killing Goten," Pan added, glaring at him.

He nodded, surprised at her sudden change of mood. His sweet Pan had disappeared and been replaced by a warlord issuing commands. _Damn that dragon! It was a negative influence on her, speaking to me so rudely. _

"Let's go, Nimbus!" Trunks had to hold onto Pan's waist as the Nimbus took off at top speed, feeling Pan's motivated agitation.

* * *

_* Wherefore: for what reason or purpose. Basically it means "Why?"_

Woohoo! They finally made the wish. It took them long enough… *looks at watch*

Let's take a breather for an Author's Note: As you can see, I've discovered the glorious formatting tool called the horizontal ruler.

Weddings, although they seem to be the whole point of the story sometimes (you know what I mean, the classic wedding last chapter, epilogue with babies, the end) can be terribly boring and anticlimactic. I really tried to give the wedding in the last chapter some pizzazz, but if it made you think the end of the story was drawing near… it's still a tad bit further than you might expect. Let me put it this way: the climax which I planned for Loud Silence about ten years ago is yet to occur. Oooh, yes, I have something good planned for you!

The shipwreck and Pan's illness were all kind of spontaneous. Those things just happened and I couldn't control it, and they ended up taking several massive chapters. I really hope you enjoyed that saga—I did. I felt like someone else was writing it through my hands. I still go back and read over certain parts thinking, _What the heck? THIS is my story? _It really evolved into something beyond what it was intended to be.

I know it took really long for Pan to recover from her trauma… and I apologize if anyone thinks it was too much. I probably could have skipped over a lot of her thoughts and frustrations in recovery, and made it more concise. I guess I was relating it to some of the issues I've had in my life, especially with depression. There were times I stayed in bed for weeks, neglecting basic things, work and school, allowing myself to grow weak and ill. I wrote Pan's physical illness from my psychological illness, and I wanted to accurately portray the struggle for recovery.

It wasn't just because I was insanely busy that I took such a long break from the story… but because I was emotionally unable to create. I couldn't figure out how to write Pan's recovery until I had recovered… or vice versa… or it was simultaneous. Who knows? A writer I know recently said to me, "You needed to mature more before finishing your own story? Well, I'm glad I waited until I was 47 before I started writing." Haha, anyway, the story is very important to me and that's all I really should have said. I'm putting a lot of myself into it!

That, and tiaras are fun. Seriously—take my advice. Just put one on your head. It feels awesome! (If you're a guy, I guess you could substitute diamond cufflinks, or whatever you feel is equivalent. Are there even any guys reading my story? Are there any guys out there that read, period? I am having difficulty finding one.)

I have an insane amount of love for you for simply _reading _this story—but it would rock my socks if you could review!


	28. Another Ten Minutes

Loud Silence ch.28

Welcome to Loud Silence. This is a story about Trunks and Pan. You've only just read 184,062 words, but the best is yet to come, I assure you.

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

Bra sat at her desk twirling a quill between her fingers—first rapidly clockwise, then counter-clockwise. She repeated this countless times before dipping the quill into the inkwell, and hastily penning the last line of her poem with a flourish. She dropped the quill and let out a breath, scanning over the words slowly.

While everyone else was celebrating, Bra had retired to her chambers, feigning tiredness from being with child. King Kai's loud nasal laughter had become contagious to everyone except for her—everyone was glad to be returning to earth, glad that they would have their lives again, and be able to see Pan and Trunks…

But Bra had realized that she had never really had a life to return to. The only reason she desired life at all was for the sake of her baby… and she wasn't certain, even with the wish made, that the baby would be born on earth. Pan was right: time passed more quickly in otherworld. Five days passed for every single day on earth, or about one month for every week. She was already almost six months along, and considering the wish would take time to be granted… well, she didn't know if she'd be returned to life soon enough. She had died when she was eighteen years old, and now (according to earth's time) she was twenty-one. That was three years! When would she be revived? If it took a whole year to revive everyone who had died in the past ten years… would it be soon enough? Her anxiety was far from over.

She had chosen to forgo celebrations and engage in one of the only activities which had ever made her feel at peace: writing. Picking up the paper, she began reading aloud to no one in particular in a soft and melodious whisper:

_The Halfling_

_Bards sing of a princess bonny and fair_

_Of her beauty, her bounty, her fine cyan hair_

_Omitting that she begged on doorsteps for food_

_Forgetting that she shivered alone in the woods._

_._

_For I am she: daughter without father_

_All my youth a solitary wanderer_

_Born between bloodlines of earth and of stars_

_Torn between houses of blood and of love._

_._

_Safety was any foreign place I could sleep_

_Kindness were strange hands offering stale meat_

_Freedom was my solace from neglect and pain_

_So I ran and I ran again and again._

_._

_Until I finally found my refuge from harm_

_In the noble intention of a young girl's heart_

_Cast underground, alone but not lonely_

_No sunlight for years, yet my spirit was brightened._

_._

_I always existed only half in one world_

_Half human, half alive, half up, half down_

_Until I learned to truly love another_

_To see him, choose him, to breathe together._

_._

_Whether I am spirit or flesh, he will seek me_

_Whether right or wrong, he will defend me_

_If heaven, hell, or earth should reject me_

_I know that he will find me and hold me._

_._

_By his love I am no longer only half_

_For together we are both far more than whole_

_This miracle we created conquers all laws—_

_And if I am lost he will bring me home._

_._

She said the last line in barely a murmur, closing her eyes. She tried to feel the security she had written for herself in the poem… but was having Goten's love really enough any longer? Pan and Trunks had made the wish. She would be wished back to earth soon… and for some strange reason she didn't feel the relief she knew she should.

Alone on this little isolated planet, she had no fear of anything going wrong. Goten was with her every day, and so was her mother. The rest of the Sons had grown on her, until Pan's parents were like a second family to her, as were Goten's mother and father. She was happy here.

Of course she wanted more, of course she wanted her baby… but now that the dawn of her second chance at life was upon her, she was uneasy. The problem with being alive was that one could be killed again. And there were other issues too—the planet Earth was much larger than King Kai's little ball of mud, and it held countless terrors…

A loud _slam_ was heard, making Bra jump out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see two gigantic hairy feet on her writing desk. The feet were pounding the surface, spilling her ink all over the wood. She promptly commenced screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What is it, Bra? What's wrong?" shouted Goten, bursting through the door and crouching down into a fighting stance.

Bra, who had shielded her eyes, now bravely peeked through her fingers. She now recognized the hairy feet attached to the hairy gorilla as King Kai's pet, Bubbles.

"Sorry, Goten," she said weakly, folding her poem up before he could see it. _I guess there are terrors here too_, she thought in amusement, "Bubbles gave me a fright. Pregnant women are jumpy, you know."

"I've been looking for you!" Goten said, walking towards Bra, who smiled at him. But Goten kept walking past her and fully embraced Bubbles the Gorilla.

"I'm going to miss you, you crazy monkey!" said Goten, rubbing his head fondly, "I'll be revived any time now, you know."

The gorilla returned the hug, uttering unintelligible sounds of enthusiastic affection.

Bra's mouth dropped open and she placed her hands on her hips, "Aren't you forgetting to say goodbye to _someone else_ who's rather important?"

Goten smiled then and approached Bra, but at the last moment he dropped to his knees and pressed his cheek against her belly, "Bye bye, baby! Daddy's only going to be away for a little while, but mommy will be coming soon and bringing you along! So you just sit tight and hang in there a little longer, alright buddy?"

Bra was shocked, "Goten, I meant me!"

Goten stood up, and turning to Bubbles he gestured to the exit. He cleared his throat in a serious masculine signal which transcended species. Bubbles complied and quickly left the room in an animated but lopsided bipedal primate fashion, closing the door behind him. Goten then turned to Bra with a wicked look in his eye.

"Did you really think I had forgotten you, my foolish Bra-chan? Not in a million years. I was just saving the best for last…" Goten closed the distance between them and took Bra's lips in a soft and memorable kiss. He moved his hand under her hair to the back of her neck so he could tilt her head back for leverage. Her lips parted and flooded his mouth with her soft warmth and desire. Her arms moved around his waist and she kissed him with all of her pent up emotions.

Goten met her fervour with his own, assaulting her lips, her tongue, and her soul with a powerful sweetness until Bra grew dizzy and weak in the knees. He felt her leaning against him, and felt her balance falter, and that was his cue to pick her up in his arms and carry her to the bed.

Bra blushed as he laid her out gently in the centre of the bed and then moved to lie beside her. He ran his eyes over her body and smiled.

"You're so beautiful like this, Bra-chan. I can't stop looking at you, and I fall in love with you more every time I see you. I never think it's possible, but then I see your smile, and see that you're going to be the mother of my child and… well, I just grow happier than any man should ever be allowed to be!"

Her arms were reaching out to pull him closer, and he complied with her wishes and kissed her deeply again.

She paused for a moment then, her eyes shining with the sentiment of his words, "I'm so lucky to have you, Goten. I love you more than I can tell you..."

"Then show me," he said gruffly, his kisses growing more heated, more demanding. Her hands slipped under his tunic, her fingernails lightly brushing his taut abdomen, as he deftly undid the ribbons at her bosom which secured her gown. They participated in a familiar flurry to undress each other while keeping their lips as connected as possible in loving kisses filled with need for each other.

Bra yearned to be intimate with Goten with her whole being. He had been neglecting her physically since he had found out about the baby—probably out of guilt, although that didn't make sense. They certainly couldn't make another one _now_. Also, the tension of watching the struggles of Pan and Trunks on earth had put them both in negative spirits, and they hadn't felt it was right to indulge in their own pleasures when their family members and dear friend were in danger. Now that was all over… now everyone in King Kai's castle was celebrating, including Bubbles. It was only fitting that they should deserve their own private celebration…

Goten moved on top of her, kissing her newly exposed flesh and inhaling her unique musky female scent.

"Bra," he murmured in between kisses, "When we get back to earth we should make five more babies."

"Five!" Bra exclaimed, laughing running her fingers through his soft dark hair, "Let's see how this one turns out first. Then we'll talk about it."

"I don't like talking," he said, sending a mischievous look at her and returning to her body, "I'm a man of action."

"Mmmm, Goten!" Bra murmured—carrying a baby sure did wonders for her hormones. She couldn't remember ever being this excited, this filled with anticipation… Goten's slightest touch sent her reeling with bliss. She closed her eyes. This was the second activity next to writing that calmed her nerves and gave her a sense of peace. This was just what she needed—she would feel content and her mind would be eased after this. Goten was so sensitive, so attentive, so loving. She arched her back to get closer to his mouth and body, whispering his name.

He suddenly stopped.

"Don't stop, Goten..." she moaned. Why was he teasing her? Why _now_? When he did not respond… she frowned at the silence and opened one eye cautiously, "Goten?"

He wasn't there. He had disappeared—he had been returned to the world of the living.

"AAARGH!" yelled Bra, balling up her fist and punching the pillow beside her in pure saiya-jin rage. The pillow burst and feathers went flying into her face.

"Damn you, Dende!" Bra said, ripping the feathers away, "Your dragon has some evil sense of humour! You don't mess with a pregnant saiya-jin woman like this! Couldn't you have waited another _TEN MINUTES_?"

She collapsed back on the bed, crossing her arms and frowning at the ceiling. "Or maybe twenty…"

* * *

A siege. Damnation! Pan knew what to expect, but she didn't want to face it. She didn't want to imagine the horrors she would find on her return home. She knew she had to mentally prepare so that she could take action once they arrived… save as many lives as possible… but it was difficult and heavy to think about.

She hadn't meant to snap at Trunks so coldly, but his momentary lapse into thinking of battle from the position of being against her… well, she had thought that was over. She had thought he was sorry for all the pain he had caused her—but if he was still thinking of how to attack her, then obviously… _No, Pan,_ she told herself, _he was just speaking out of habit. Just a thought that came into his mind. _

They were flying at the top speed of the Nimbus across the Pacific Ocean. Pan couldn't even look down at the beautiful glittering waves… the water reminded her of the still-too-recent struggle she'd had for survival in those selfsame waves. A few times she had looked down, and had been seized with fear and dread, and she had become dizzy and nearly lost her balance and toppled off the Nimbus. So she kept her eyes focused on the power pole in her hands.

A pointy chin was embedded in her shoulder, and attached to it was an extremely heavy head. Heads never seem difficult to carry around on one's body, until someone else's neck muscles relax and you realize how much they actually weigh. This usually happened in sleep… or in death. Pan shook that thought from her mind—she hadn't had to deal with a dead body in a long time, but now that she was returning home to be greeted by an attack… well, there would be corpses again. That was just a fact. Trunks was fast asleep and snoring into her neck, with his arms around her waist. She sighed—he appeared so innocent like this… yet he had sent thousands of men with weapons to attack her home not so long ago.

What was the worst that could have happened?

The royal palace of Chikyuu could have been burned to the ground… Marron's mother and father killed along with all the other courtiers. The women raped or held captive in keeping with Vegetan style of battle. The villages and the shrine burned, the horses killed… and then everyone could have been returned to life only to find the Vegetans waiting to thrash them and murder them again.

Pan's grip on the power pole tightened.

Her eyes drifted to the diamond ring which now made its home on her left hand. It was on the opposite hand from the simple band which was the royal ring of Chikyuu. She studied the ring— deciding that she would have to take it off if it ever came down to battle so that she didn't damage it. But hopefully its significance would end the possibilities of any battles occurring after this day. The ring meant she was now in a position to call off the attack on Chikyuu. The few hours that it would take for the Nimbus to fly almost halfway around the world… those were the only few hours out of her control. Once they arrived at the castle… everything would be set right again.

Unless Krillen or Juuhachi were killed… then there was nothing Pan could do for Marron. _But they couldn't be. They are the best fighters, they can survive a few hours of intense battle. That's all they have to do… hang on for a few more hours until Trunks and I get there. _

The loud snoring tickled her neck again, and Pan looked down at the mass of lavender hair on her shoulder. She smiled suddenly at how hilarious it was that this was her husband, the King of Vegeta. If only everyone knew how ridiculous and goofy he could be… the man they feared and worshipped. Her shoulders began to move gently with her soft laughter, and Trunks was roused from his slumber.

"Is there danger? Are we being attacked?" he asked in a drowsy but alert voice, looking around rapidly. Upon seeing nothing but the open sky and water, he tightened his arms around her waist instinctively.

After a moment of looking down at the ocean he said confidently, "I know where we are!"

"Where is that?" Pan asked, amused. She followed his line of sight down into the waves and was glad that he held her so close, for the sight of the water sickened her again.

"Isn't this where you got chomped on by the sharks?" He asked, sinking his teeth into her shoulder gently.

She shuddered at this and pushed him away, hitting him in the shoulder, "Trunks! Don't joke about that."

Unfortunately she couldn't push him that far, since they were confined to the small cloud. He laughed at her reaction and she frowned responding, "If you are curious to know where we are, I am quite certain we have flown across over half the ocean while you've been sleeping. So no, we're not anywhere near where I was mauled by the sharks... we passed that point a long time ago."

"Pan," he said soothingly, "I was only making a jest... here. Why don't you get some rest for this portion of the trip? I'll take care of you."

As he said this he pulled her back against him, and began to massage her neck and shoulders skillfully with his strong fingers. Her body was immediately inclined to relax. She exhaled and closed her eyes, feeling her blood flow to the points his fingers touched. He knew just how to touch her body to make her troubles dissolve...

Her eyes snapped open, "Trunks... how can I rest? We're about to fly into my homeland at war."

"Shh, Pan-chan. All the more reason for you to rest. Worrying won't get us there any faster, the Nimbus is doing all he can."

The Nimbus gave a little bounce to acknowledge the truth of this, eliciting an involuntary smile from Pan. The Nimbus seemed very fond of Trunks... and so should Pan be, considering his new matrimonial status. She shouldn't be so offended by his every word...

His fingers continued to knead her muscles in a gentle rhythm until she began to ebb into slumber. Her own neck muscles relaxed before long, and her head fell back against his shoulder. He held her there protectively,

* * *

There was one more person who wasn't celebrating. Gohan was wracked with sadness and empathy for his teacher, friend, and mentor. He stole away from his wife's exclamations of joy and revelry with his mother, Bulma, and the others to the private spot from which he knew his teacher observed them.

"I'm so sorry, Piccolo..."

"Gohan, do not worry. I knew that it was unlikely at best."

"It's not fair... you deserve your life back as much as any of us!"

"Gohan... I died sixteen years ago... I know the power of the dragonballs intimately, and I was well aware that it would not be possible for me to return to life. The fact that Dende's dragon can do ten years is quite a miracle in itself."

"I... just really wish you were returning with us," Gohan fought back emotion, trying to be stoic and accepting like his friend. He suddenly felt like a young boy again, his old emotions and insecurities rushing back to him. He forgot his adult accomplishments and the role of fatherhood for a moment in his sadness. The reality was that Piccolo would be separated from Gohan for the rest of his life on earth.

"Gohan..." Piccolo placed a hand on his student's shoulder, "You don't need my guidance anymore. You haven't for a long time. We'll see each other again someday. Until then let's spend as much quality time as we can together in heaven, training like old times, until you're wished back."

Gohan nodded, "Yes, we will train... but you're wrong, Piccolo. I will always need your guidance."

* * *

"Pan, I think we're almost here."

She lifted her eyelids at first groggily, but when the bright sunlight hit her she was forced to squint. Then it hit her in a rush that they were heading into a war, and she willed her body awake, forcing it in an instant out of the drowsy weakness of slumber.

Pan lifted her head from Trunks' shoulder and looked down to the ground below. Sure enough, she recognized the landscape. They were only a few dozen miles from her home, and gaining ground quickly. A warm feeling rose to her chest at the sight of the evergreen forest and rolling hills she knew so well.

She put her hand to her hip where, for the first time in weeks, it met with the warm metal and enamel hilt of a sword. Not an old scimitar that would probably fall apart in battle, and not by any means her father's Z-sword... but still, a real weapon. Which she would soon be using to fight real flesh and blood enemies if Trunks couldn't give the orders in time.

Pan's eyes pierced the horizon, gazing intently for the towers of the royal palace. She imagined she saw it once, twice.

"Don't be so worried, Pan..."

"Trunks, we're about to enter a war! You've been doing this your whole life. Just because we're married things haven't suddenly become all ponies and rainbows. Get ready."

"_I_ am ready, Pan... I just want you to know that you don't have to be. I'll take care of this situation. I'll protect you," he promised warmly.

She turned to look at him incredulously for a moment, before a small laugh forced its way up in her throat, "That's awful nice of you, sir."

He was about to retort when a strange look came into his eyes. He looked beyond her at the spot where she knew her Kingdom would be appearing in view at any moment. He frowned deeply, creases appearing in his forehead and around his mouth.

"What the hell..."

Pan felt fear creep up inside her at his reaction, and a flurry of morbid thoughts crossed her mind before she turned to look. She expected bodies. The castle had become visible on the horizon, as well as the grounds surrounding the Kingdom.

As they approached, the one possibility that she hadn't conceived of appeared before her in living colour. Yes, there were bodies...

But they were alive. Lounging and playing around the castle ground in brightly coloured garments, some sitting upon brightly coloured cloths laid out on the grass. The Nimbus continued to approach at an extremely high speed, and Pan took in their actions... some were eating, and the children were chasing each other.

The Kingdom of Chikyuu was having a massive picnic.

And from what she could see, the men from the Vegetan army that Trunks had sent were enjoying the picnic as well.

"What the hell!" Pan half-shouted, half-whispered, echoing Trunks' reaction. Was this some kind of an illusion? What had happened here?

When the Nimbus brought them to the entrance of the castle's gated wall, Trunks looked around for a soldier he would recognize. He found one of his generals, a burly giant of a man, leaning on the castle wall and chatting with a pretty Chikyuu-jin girl. He moved towards him quickly, followed by a dazed Pan.

"General Argus?" Trunks demanded.

"What d'ye want? Canna ye see I'm bus..." The man grunted, and then turning to see who had addressed him, his eyes went wide and he straightened his posture, "King Trunks! Forgive me your highness, we were not expecting you. Not since you sent the message."

"What message?" growled Trunks.

"The message about how you signed a peace treaty with King Pan and the war has ended. We've been following your orders and we've rebuilt most of the damage we caused to the property of Chikyuu in the siege. Everything is going as you wish, your majesty."

Trunks turned to look at Pan, his frown growing deeper. She grabbed his arm, and looked at the warrior, "Thank you for the report, General. The King and I will be inspecting your progress. Carry on with your festivities. Be nice to that girl."

Pan pulled Trunks towards the gate in the castle wall—she had an inkling of what was happening. They marched into the castle, and Pan was shocked at the fact that there were no guards at the entryway. Literally the whole kingdom was celebrating the end of the war that had lasted for most of their lives.

"It seems that your Chikyuu-jin girls are quite fond of my powerful Vegetan warriors," Trunks commented when he regained his composure. The shock that his men were taking orders from another had worn off: he knew it must be Uub's work.

Pan scoffed, but she was smiling, "Are you kidding? Your warriors are falling all over themselves trying to impress the lovely Chikyuu-jin women!"

She continued to walk at a brisk pace towards the great hall, and when they reached it she grabbed the handles of the large doors, throwing them open. There were a handful of people gathered around the main table in the center of the hall, and Pan's entrance startled them. At first they didn't recognize her because of her unusual garments and long hair, although they immediately recognized Trunks. After a moment, understanding sunk in.

Krillen was the first to exclaim, "Pan-chan! You're back! Thank Dende you're safe."

But Pan didn't notice anything except for one particular man who had stood up upon her entry and now faced her, a slow smile spreading across his countenance. She stared at him for a frozen moment, feeling her heart pounding as she took in his familiar features.

She then broke into a run, quickly crossing the room and then catapulting herself into his arms. She felt herself calling his name out in sublime happiness.

"GOTEN!"

He laughed; his arms had been stretched out to receive her, and he returned her hug with full force, squeezing her with the vigour of all his brotherly love and gladness. He closed his eyes, and held her tightly, feeling truly happy to be alive for the first time since he had been ripped away from Bra earlier in the day.

He now knew that this was where he was supposed to be: he was needed and loved here too. In the years since his older brother's death, Goten had become accustomed to filling the role of being Pan's father—protecting her and keeping her out of trouble. It took a strong man to manage such an impossible task, and he often failed, ending up roped in with her and the trouble instead. Eventually he had come to understand her and he had learned how to ensure his niece's safety. And when Bra had died— Pan had become the only person who mattered to him in the world, and she had pulled him out of a dark and miserable place.

It had not been easy for him to send her to Trunks, into the throes of hatred and danger, and into a literal and figurative pool of sharks— he had always thought they would get a chance to reason with the King together, but that was what they had been attempting to do when they somehow found themselves in the middle of another attack. The battle which would end his life. And he had no other choice than to tell Pan that she must pick up his torch, and complete _his_ duties and goals on her own.

Goten had been stripped of all ability to help. He had never felt as helpless as the moment he realized he was dying. Of course, some communication was made possible by the necklace... but this, holding Pan again... it made all the pain worth it. She was safe, and he would make sure that she was never hurt again. Vegeta, or even Trunks if he did something stupid—well, they would have to go through him first.

Pan was the closest to tears that she'd been since she was an infant. Since she'd learned to express herself through speech. She held onto him for dear life: her sweet Goten: her beloved uncle who had died in her arms not long ago. She had felt the life leave his body, and now she could feel that strength and power coursing through him again. He had returned to her, and it was nothing short of a miracle. She hadn't cried at his death, and she wouldn't allow tears to overcome her now... but it was challenging. She had never felt such emotion from happiness. She had not known it was possible. Holding Goten meant to Pan that everything would soon be right in the world again.

Trunks stared at Pan and Goten embracing and felt a strange feeling rise up in him. Jealousy? What was he jealous of? His wife in the arms of another man? _It's her uncle for God's sake, Trunks. Get a hold of yourself!_ Maybe, more accurately... he was jealous that they had such a powerful connection between them in comparison with him and Bra. Although Goten and Pan were farther apart in blood, they were closer in spirit.

Or maybe Trunks was insecure that now that she wasn't alone in the world any longer, he would take less importance in her life. Maybe she would love her family, those who had never hurt her, more than she could love someone she had such a history of pain with such as himself. Maybe he was losing her.

He knew he had to take action to dissuade these strange thoughts... so he too crossed the room, approaching the sweet reunion of the two Sons.

"King Goten," Trunks began, in a respectful and diplomatic tone, "I just wanted to apologize... for killing you the last time we met."

Goten slowly let go of Pan, the smile fading from his face, and he turned to look at her husband. He studied Trunks' face for a moment, for sincerity, and before long he looked as though understanding had dawned on him.

"I don't believe it!" he began, "I had to see it up close and personal, to decide for myself, but I'm sure of it now."

At the confused look on Trunks' face, Goten nodded gravely, "Trunks, you're completely whipped."

Pan burst out laughing at the look of horror on Trunks' face, and so did everyone else in the room. Even Trunks joined in after a moment.

"I'm just kidding, Trunks. Of course, you are forgiven for killing me! Also, drop the formalities. You're family now. You're both my nephew and my brother, so start acting like it!" Goten's good cheer was infectious.

Trunks found himself smiling, "I couldn't think of a better man for my sister. Thank you for taking care of her for me."

"It has been my privilege," said Goten, and then he clapped the other saiya-jin on the back, "And by the way, brother... I was having an off-day when you managed to kill me: you got lucky. We should fight again sometime and see if you can manage to beat me twice!"

Trunks' eyes lit up at this suggestion, and at being called "brother"— Pan recognized the emotions on his face and her heart warmed to the new friendship between her favourite men. They would get along perfectly! And if they didn't play nice, well, she would step in and guarantee that they behaved.

"Enough of this love-fest," said a hard, but sensual feminine voice, "I want to see my daughter _now_."

Pan's head turned to where Lady Juuhachigou stood erect in her stately posture, with her arms crossed and expression extremely cross. She was flanked by two men: Krillen similarly looked concerned... and the man on her other side... well, he was a complete stranger to Pan.

"Juuhachi, Krillen, I am sorry that she has not returned home yet. She is still in Vegeta, but she has a powerful guardian there who will keep her from harm," Pan smiled, "I am confident that it is Marron and Uub who sent the orders to end the war."

"The orders didn't come from you two?" asked Krillen.

"No," said Trunks, "We were too busy staying alive and trying to get to the last dragonball."

"So the war isn't really over?" asked Krillen in disappointment, stroking his beard.

Pan looked at Trunks expectantly and he smiled, "It is over. They just made the announcement before we got the chance to."

"Well, then. Marron's alright. I hope so... there had better not be a hair on her head harmed!" Juuhachi said firmly, covering up her inner happiness and pride at the good news of her daughter.

"Hey sis," said the dark haired man standing beside her, pushing his elbow into her side. His lips curled in mirth, "Don't be rude. Introduce me to the King I've been fighting for all these weeks... now a Prince again. I've been dying to meet the valiant Prince Pan."

"How many times have I told you not to attempt humour, brother?" Juuhachi smiled at him condescendingly before turning to Pan, "Pan, this is my brother Juunanagou, whom you've heard so much about. He helped us to fight the Vegetans during the siege... appearing out of nowhere really. He really assisted us in turning the tide and holding them off."

Juunana approached Pan, and taking her hand he bowed deeply, maintaining piercing and seductive eye contact with her, "It's an honour to meet you, Princess."

"Likewise. Thank you for fighting so bravely, Juunana," she answered. She saw the resemblance to his sister in his face, especially those metallic eyes. He was a gorgeous man.

"It was my pleasure, Princess," he said, smiling and placing his lips on her hand in a kiss of loyalty, but they lingered there for a second longer than appropriate, which drew a low growl from Trunks. Pan smiled in spite of herself.

"Actually, you'll have to address her as Queen— Queen Pan of Vegeta, that is. We're married," Trunks informed the dark haired man, stepping beside Pan protectively. This time he felt his jealousy was justified.

"Oh, forgive me, your highness," said Juunana throwing up his hands and stepping backward—there was a subtle tone of mockery in his voice, "I didn't mean to invade your territory. Or force myself onto your lands. I wasn't trying to penetrate..."

"Enough, Juunana," said Pan firmly, trying to force the tiny blush away from her cheeks. She had never been used in this kind of rhetoric before, "Trunks understands your point. He knows he should not have laid siege to Chikyuu."

Trunks had not understood this point at all, and had been moving forward in rage toward this man, but Pan's words and tight grip on his wrist stopped him.

"The war just ended, boys," Goten added with a laugh, "Let's not start another so soon. I'd like to enjoy being alive for another ten minutes. Or twenty. "

The men calmed down, and Juuhachi raised an eyebrow, "You _married_ him, Pan?"

Pan nodded, "Yes, I did."

"_Why_?"

Pan felt that damnable blush return to her face, but Goten stepped in, saving her, "I was just about to tell you all that part of the story when Pan and Trunks came barging into the Hall. Shall we maybe have some supper and talk about it? They've just traveled from across the world by air, and I've just been revived from the world of the dead. I think we're all rather famished."

Pan smiled at her uncle fondly. Yes, it was really him, he was really back!

He noticed her smile and winked, "Didn't you promise me some steaks, Pan-chan?"

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't action packed, but that's sometimes necessary to set up the action. The next update won't be for another week and a half. I have an essay due in my Victorian literature class which I must work on.

Thank you again to my three reviewers: The-lastsaiyan1991, Zailz-101, and RKR. I wouldn't have finished this without you. I kept trudging along and trying to remember that I'm writing this for myself, but I couldn't do it until I received a review from RKR yesterday which gave me the final push to write the last thousand words of the chapter.

I feel like no one is reading it, even though I see they are in the traffic. Well, I guess after the wedding it loses steam, huh? I so much want to work on my original writing, and send out another one of my manuscripts to publishers... but I really must finish this.

Love if you'd make it easier on me; leave a few kind words.


	29. Nightmares and Trickery

Loud Silence ch.29

Happy Holidays! Here's my present to you. :)

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

As Pan's fingers clasped comfortably around her favourite goblet, filled with dark red wine, the laughter and chatter of the eating hall disappeared around her. The goblet had a pewter caved dragon for its stem, reminding her of Shenlong, and a little amber stone for its eye. Inside the dragon's coiled body rested the glass in which the wine had been poured. Pan had loved this unusual chalice since she was a child… it had been her grandfather's, and when he saw her innocent fascination he used to allow her to drink milk out of it.

For a moment as she stared at it she could see her chubby baby fingers closed around it… both hands gripping it with excitement, and the wine became milk… but she blinked and her adult fingers returned to view—complete with adult wedding ring and adult liquids. She smiled at her own foolish fantasy and imagination.

She was lifting the goblet to sip from it when she noticed her fingers beginning to brighten in a soft glow from a strange light that shone somewhere behind her. Now, this wasn't fantasy! She turned her head to seek the source.

The whole doorway behind her was flooded by a brilliant light. A dark form moved forward until Gohan's face was illuminated.

Pan burst forth from her chair, a smile transforming her face. She saw him smile back, and she wanted to run to him. _I have to tell him I lost his sword at the bottom of the ocean_, she thought humorously. She took a step forward, but paused, hesitating. There was pain in his face… was something wrong? Was he displeased with her marriage to Trunks?

"Daddy?" she asked in confusion. Was he even supposed to be revived so soon? She was quite certain that Bra should return first.

His smile disappeared, and a look of great sadness filled his eyes.

"Pan-chan."

His expression then went blank, and Pan felt her heart palpitate—there was only one time that she had seen her father look like that.

Gohan took a trembling step toward Pan before he sunk to his knees.

Pan froze. This was exactly what had happened before… no!

She moved toward her father, but the air was stirred beside her by something moving faster.

In an instant Trunks was before Gohan, and had plunged a sword right through him.

"DADDY!" Pan screamed, and she felt bile rise in her throat. She looked at Trunks' vicious eyes and stepped backwards. _Trunks!_ It was not _her_ Trunks, _her_ husband… but it was…

Moving back, she collided with the table and sent her wine glass toppling over, rolling off the edge and smashing on the floor. She gripped the table, feeling asphyxiated by the air itself.

"Trunks…"

"Yes, Pan-chan?"

"My father…" her stomach sunk down into her feet and she gasped for breath.

"He's dead, my love."

Pan's eyes had fallen to the floor, and she saw the smashed goblet. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, but she could still see right through her eyelids. The smashed glass. Her dead father. The wine spilt gracelessly across the floor, the same color as Gohan's blood. The wine became white as milk again as her emotion burnt holes through her eyelids. Pan decided that she didn't need to breathe.

She dove toward the smashed glass and grabbed one of the larger shards, positioning it between her thumb and forefinger before lunging at Trunks—lunging at his throat. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and knew she must kill him.

"Pan-chan?" he easily fended off her attacks, batting her swinging arms away as though they were origami butterflies.

She grew more frantic when she saw that her fiercest assault gave him hardly the threat of a paper cut. Why was she not even a viable challenge to him?

She knew he was strong, and he had defeated her many times before… but now she was unable to hold her own for even a second! It must be the after effects of the coma—she would have to try harder to mortally wound the bastard!

"Pan, just listen..."

"LISTEN!" she shrieked like a banshee, the glass in her hand ripping through the air like a razor only millimeters away from his throat.

"My father must be doing this…"

"I just saw you. YOU, Trunks!" she screamed in futility, for she could not hurt him to avenge her father. She threw the glass aside and decided that she would use her bare hands at the first opportunity, but her chest was heaving from the violence surging through her, "Why? In Dende's name, why?"

"Why, what?"

The innocence of his voice but the murder in his face perplexed her and she placed her hands over her ears, trying to keep her skull together, for it felt like it was about to shatter or liquefy, "Why? Trunks. Why?"

"Pan-chan. Listen to me carefully. Whatever you're seeing isn't happening."

Only then did she see that Trunks' lips really hadn't moved… but his voice! What the hell was going on?

"Pan, I'm right here, calm down."

This time she knew for sure—the voice was coming directly from her own head, which she held between her hands, and not from the apparition before her. She must be dreaming! She closed her eyes and concentrated on what was real… on her body, trying to find a rope or thread to follow back to reality.

"Panny…" came the softest of whispers, and she allowed her consciousness to be guided by his voice until she could open her eyes and behold his true figure in dim candlelight.

She felt her limbs in a hold which was three fourths restraining and one fourth comforting. She saw a look of anxiety on Trunks' face—she glanced around.

They were in her old room in the Palace of Chikyuu, in her bed.

"Dende," she said, wiping sweat from her forehead and sinking against him.

Before Trunks could speak the door to Pan's room burst open and Goten appeared holding a sword withdrawn, glinting in the night. He rapidly advanced on them, and Pan pulled herself upright and away from Trunks quickly.

"Goten, I'm alright…"

"Did he hurt you?" said Goten, and though his face wasn't visible in the darkness, the silhouette of his battle stance was. Pan quickly stood up from bed and raised her palms, placing one to lower Goten's sword arm and another to soothe him.

"It was only another nightmare, Goten… nothing happened, put the sword away."

"You were screaming…"

"So you just walk into anyone's bedchamber unannounced in this country?" this was from Trunks, who had also risen from the bed and was displeased about the sword pointed at him.

"When your niece is sleeping with the man who killed you and a large percentage of your country, yes. You're allowed to do such things! Are you sure you're fine, Pan?" Goten hadn't even realized the extent of his own paranoia about Trunks until he had heard Pan's screams.

"She's my wife! How dare you insinuate that I would hurt her?" Trunks had coldness in aggression in his voice.

"Trunks! Goten! Please do not argue. It was just a nightmare. Sorry to wake you, Goten… and sorry to scare you like that, Trunks." Pan hadn't realized she had raised her hands to either side of her head just as she had done in the dream.

"Was it my father again?" asked Trunks angrily—not sure if he was angry at Goten or his father.

"No, you ignoramus, it was you! Pan has nightmares about the things you've done to our family almost every single night," Goten seethed at Trunks in the darkness.

"Goten please!" Pan implored.

"I've done some Kami-awful shit—but I would never hurt Pan! Guess there's no excuse to avenge yourself tonight, _brother_," Trunks advanced on Goten until the two were standing inches apart.

Pan felt the horror from her dream rush back into her stomach.

"If you two are going to kill each other, I am _not_ going to watch."

To assuage the piercing headache she held between her hands which they were only amplifying, she ran from the room.

There was a moment of silence as Trunks and Goten stood across from each other, the tension in the air thick between them. Trunks warily watched Goten as he moved to go after Pan.

Goten groaned and there was a metallic clatter as his sword dropped to the ground. He raised his palms, "Forgive me, Trunks. I didn't mean to be so aggressive..."

"It's alright. I understand your concern for her."

"No, I need to explain myself. I'm just so used to being the one that takes care of her… I forget that it's your job now. Since you… well, since Gohan died I have been looking out for Pan as though I were her father… I guess I am still very overprotective of her. Forgive me for being distrustful."

"I understand, Goten. I am also sorry that I was so rude… just please know that I really do care for her," Trunks answered.

"I know you do. I know, it's just new to me. I have loved Pan since my brother made her, and yet I have never been able to keep her from harm regardless of how hard I tried…" Goten cleared his throat, "Trunks, I just want to remind you that Pan… and Bra too, they're both much younger than we are, and they lost their parents at a much earlier age than we did. They may seem much more mature than we are sometimes… or, rather, most of the time… but we have the responsibility to take care of them, and help them heal in every capacity that we can. I just want life to be smooth sailing for them from now on. "

Trunks felt the honesty and passion in Goten's words and felt the need to reassure him, "The past is gone; it's a new era now, and the war is over. Of course I will do all I can to be there for Pan every single day of my life. I meant all of my wedding vows. For you and I: we will need to get the old suspicions out of our systems. It won't be easy: we have been enemies our entire lives."

"We probably could have been better friends than enemies," said Goten, with an undertone of nostalgia for lost years.

"Well, now we can be," Trunks answered seriously. He did admire the other saiyan. Cocking his head to the side he noticed something on the wall and asked, "Goten, it really was common for Pan to have nightmares?"

"Yes. She used to have them very often."

"I bet it's this goddamned room—it feels like a mausoleum. All her clothes (male clothes, I might add) are black, her bedclothes are black, the tapestries are positively ominous… and what of this portrait?"

The painting in question was one of the Son family gathered. Pan was just a child on her father's shoulders, smiling broadly as only an infant could while her mother looked on with lovingly. Goten was a teenager standing between his own mother and father and also smiling sheepishly.

The dim moonlight which filtered through the window caught the oils and pigments in an eerie fashion, which turned what could have been a beautiful memory into an ominous catalogue of ghosts. The two men stared at the painting for a moment until the flickering candlelight illuminated the faces in a manner which was too lifelike, too real.

"Pan would not part with that painting…" said Goten, "She used to stare at it in silence for hours when she was a teenager, after she lost her father…"

"It's an excellent painting, but the memories associated with it are all so heavy. It might help her heal if she had some new surroundings. The air of this room is so thick with bad energy and misery that it can't be healthy: we should move her into a different section of the castle. In my new capacity as her husband I'm going to make some changes in the décor."

Goten smiled to hear Trunks use the word "décor," but he nodded, "That's a good idea, Trunks. By all means, you should."

"Do you have any idea where Pan might have gone?"

"Yes."

* * *

Pan stood with her bare feet wide apart on a cool smooth rock. Her eyes were closed as she inhaled the fresh night air.

Dinner had been lovely—they had told the stories of their adventures to Krillen and Juuhachi who had reacted with appropriately shocked and amused expressions. Juuhachi had finally conceded that Pan had not made _such_ a terrible mistake in agreeing to marry the king.

"Well, Pan. He _is_ wealthy, handsome, and powerful…" she had sipped her wine thoughtfully, "But he is also a dick."

Pan had laughed as Trunks colored and complained, "I'm right here!"

The vivacity in Goten's eyes had been heartwarming. Pan had stared at every motion of his hands, every crease in his face. Goten had smiled hard, in the way that only he knew how to: in the way that seemed to employ every facial muscle and his very soul: all this while eating enough to make up for the past months of being deceased.

The thought of losing either Trunks or Goten was too much to bear.

After leaving the men in her room her room, she had run through the halls of the castle feeling more like the child with the chubby fingers from her dream than the adult with the long slim digits and wedding ring. Her legs had carried her with their own initiative as her mind swam. She felt her feet pounding familiar carpets, running down familiar staircases and navigating the old castle as though she had never left it. Without even pausing to grab a torch, she found herself climbing down into the secret passages of the castle. She had kept running, feeling the splash of cool water between her toes and around her ankles.

Immersed in complete darkness she relied on her muscle memory and instinct to take her through the damp tunnels she had traversed countless times. Occasionally she would reach out to touch an earthen wall for reassurance, but before long she had reached the exit up to the outside world.

Moving the boulder which blocked the entryway, she had crawled up into the night, which was lit by stars and a gibbons moon. It was immensely brighter than the pitch black tunnels and her eyes needed to adjust. It was also extremely windy in contrast to the windless tunnels.

She had then continued running through the forest, feeling the wind whip her black woolen trousers and tunic against her skin. She ran and ran until she reached the edge of a tall cliff. Barely winded, she had widened her stance and planted herself on a certain rock—her rock. The rock where her father had taught her to meditate.

Her head cleared as she looked out at the reflection of the moon in the lake.

Her stomach contorted as she gazed at the water: the silvery reflection of the moon had always been so tranquil and soothing to her. When she was younger she would have dived into the lake to be cured of all her troubles with the surge of adrenaline. She had been practically amphibious, but now… After her ordeal on the high seas, even this peaceful milieu brought tension to her every muscle and fear to her core.

She didn't know how long she stood like that, transfixed by the image and its pseudo-serenity, before she heard a rustling behind her along with footsteps. Two sets of footsteps. So the boys had sorted out their squabble! She knew what she had to do. She had to, for a terrifying moment, become a hybrid of their mothers. _I need to channel Bulma-san and Grandma Chi-Chi…_

Turning around she vehemently pointed her finger at them.

"You two are forbidden from fighting ever again. If I catch you fighting I will kill you both. Understood?"

"Yes… Pan…"

"Promise it! Promise you will be nice and behave yourselves. I'm serious."

"We promise."

Pan observed their faces, and felt satisfaction when she saw the embarrassment of little boys being scolded by their mothers.

"Good." And deciding to face her fears, she turned back around and dived into the lake which lay dozens of meters below.

Trunks was startled, and ran to the edge of the rock, not knowing the layout of the land as well as Goten.

"I guess she won't be needing these," said Goten smiling and tossing the extra pair of shoes he had brought aside. He quickly pulled off his own shirt and before Trunks knew what was happening, Goten too went flying off the rocks and into the water below.

"They're both insane," he muttered to himself, "It's far too cold for swimming, and it's the middle of the godforsaken night."

As he spoke he was pulling his own tunic off, and a small smile was beginning to take over his face.

* * *

They were fighting again by the time the sun rose.

Physically fighting, and exchanging formidable blows.

It had begun with teasing on the part of both men as to who was truly the stronger warrior. Trunks delivered boasts which often included evidence of previous victories, but Goten had beaten Trunks to a pulp on many previous occasions as well, and insisted that he had just been too nice to deliver the final blow once Trunks was down.

They had begged Pan for the permission to spar, and finally she had reluctantly conceded, in part due to her own curiosity. The two men spent most of the morning sparring without weapons, under "controlled" conditions, and Pan sat at a small distance away, watching them.

It was an amazing fight: both men were at their physical peak, and were able to deliver the utmost in technique and speed. Goten was driven by the pure delight of being flesh and blood again, and the fight was to him an expression of being alive. While Trunks had fought Pan many times in the past months, he had been deprived of her physical challenge while she had been unconscious and recovering. Even when they had fought, Trunks had often felt cocky and secure simply because of Pan's smaller size and gender, even though he had been uncertain of her bloodline. He knew that she would have to be more concentrated, more alert, and giving a greater percentage of herself to the fight in order to keep up with him.

Not so with Goten. He was almost exactly the same height and weight, and even almost the same age as Trunks—they had the same amount of experience on the battlefield. He even had the same bloodline, being a full half saiya-jin.

The two men were almost equally matched, dead even, in the battle.

Pan watched as they sparred, riveted and enthralled, and occasionally even felt a twitch in her own muscles as someone landed an attack or deftly dodged one. She didn't know who to cheer for, so she just observed quietly until she could see the weaknesses and strengths in both their techniques. She made careful note of these so that she could use these later against them.

This was much more intense than the last time they had fought—then it had been in the middle of a war and both men had been exhausted from fighting for days and travelling hundreds of miles away from home. It had also been under several pounds of cumbersome armor, and with heavy weaponry on terrain consisting of dozens of dead bodies. That fight had been clumsy and desperate. Pan had not even been able to watch or to fully help out because she had also been engaged in fighting.

This fight was gorgeous to watch for any warrior, and although both men were sweating and panting, Pan could see the brief smiles that lit their faces and the fire in their eyes.

This was what they had both spent most of their lives doing, it was all they knew and lived for. It was a crucial part of their identity, and Pan knew that this was a type of bonding for them. As she watched she slowly pushed her fears away and enjoyed the sport.

As much as she enjoyed it, part of her felt excluded. She knew that both Trunks and Goten were in a completely different league than she was. They were both, without a doubt, stronger than her. Neither of them could gain the same amount of challenge from fighting with her as they could from each other.

_Now that they have each other, now that the war is over and that there is no need for me to train as a boy… what will my place be? Will I become a docile wife? Will I become weak and so out of practice that I won't even understand such battle if I observe it?_

Pan squinted as she saw Trunks make a familiar motion with his hands and something registered in her brain immediately as a trick. She had seen him do this motion before, and whatever came next was not what was expected… it was a clever deception which had allowed him to get the upper hand before…

It was the move which had allowed him to kill Goten.

Pan gritted her teeth and did not notice that she had risen to her feet and clenched her fists, ready to run to Goten's side if he needed her.

At the second before Trunks was about to land a massive blow to Goten's solar plexus, the son of Goku quickly sidestepped and countered it, and Trunks was instantly facedown.

"Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice, shame on me!" said Goten with a victorious burst of laughter, "You're going to have to be more creative than that, brother!"

Trunks groaned and rolled over, but he was also laughing. He accepted the hand that Goten gave him to help him rise and he clapped him on the back, "You win fair and square! I guess you saw that one coming from a mile away."

Goten nodded gleefully but then noticed Pan's tensed up body position as she watched from a few meters away.

He understood what had been going through her mind, because he too had remembered that fateful moment not long ago when Trunks had gotten the upper hand and had defeated him. Pan had been unable to help as she had been engaged in her own fight, and she had probably thought that Goten was not mortally injured, and that he could turn the tables around. Perhaps he could have, hours before, but at that point Goten had known otherwise. Trunks had continued to pummel him until his body felt like mush, and only when death seemed like a blissful release from the pain had Trunks stopped.

It had been merciless. It had been as heartless as a man could possibly be.

The look in Pan's eyes then had been both one of utter despair and love for her uncle and hatred and desperation for vengeance against Trunks. Now as Goten beheld Pan's eyes he saw many of the same emotions there, but many new ones as well. So much had changed so quickly, and he could see that she was afraid of losing both of them. He wanted to take her into his arms and reassure her, he wanted to tell her that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

However, Pan had already thrust away the painful memories and she was advancing on the tired men with a wicked smile.

"Now who wants to take me on?"

* * *

"This is great! Who knew you Sons were so civilized."

Pan opened one eye to glare at Trunks but Goten laughed, "I agree, Trunks, the massages are amazing."

"I need to hire some of your masseuses to teach the ones in my castle. This really helps to relax sore muscles after a good fight."

"The war has been over for a few days and we're already participating in commerce and sharing technologies. You move quickly, husband," Pan remarked with amusement. Really though, the fingers kneading her shoulders were amazing, and the room was steamed. It was a small paradise. Of course, having Goten alive was already paradise, but being pampered with a massage after a sparring session with him! Watching Trunks and Goten make jokes and get along! It was paradise with cherries on top.

Goten mumbled something softly, muffled into his massage table. The masseuses couldn't make it out, but Trunks and Pan heard "I miss Bra" and they looked at each other.

"I can't wait to see my little sister again, either," said Trunks gently.

"Well, she'll be back anytime now," said Pan, "and she'll be ready to give birth to my little cousin. We should get the castle doctors ready to take care of her. Maybe we can even throw her a little celebration before the baby arrives; she'd like that. We must fetch Marron and Uub, they are both such dear friends of Bra's and must be there for her baby's birth!"

"Yes, let's do that," agreed Trunks, "I need to have a talk with Uub about how he's been running my kingdom in my absence."

"I need to have a talk him about his trickery," added Pan.

"You two go," said Goten, "I will wait here for Bra. I wouldn't want her to show up and find all of us gone to Vegeta. I'll wait."

"Then we should leave as soon as we can, Pan-chan."

"Yes, but I think we should plan a little surprise for Marron and Uub. A little revenge for the trick they played on us."

* * *

Marron stared at her distorted reflection in her wine glass. For some reason she remembered the blood on the dagger after she had killed a man on her way to Vegeta. She shook the thought from her mind.

"I am really beginning to worry, Uub. What if they didn't get along as much as we hoped? What if Pan isn't safe?"

"If there's a girl in the world who can take care of herself, it's Pan. Don't worry about her. I'm sure good news will be arriving any day. "

"It has been months." Marron looked down at the untouched food on her plate. Pan had left her with an awfully large responsibility and she couldn't help but feel that she had failed.

"Marron-chan. Please don't look so downhearted. Together, you and I put an end to a war! At least we know that much. It's a wonderful accomplishment…"

"Yes, it is. I just hope it isn't temporary. I feel so guilty that we lied to Pan, and I wish we knew a little more about what's going on outside these fortified walls."

"Excuse me, my lord."

A young man dressed in messenger clothes had come to the table and bowed.

"Randolph! Just the man we were thinking of. Is there any word?" asked Uub.

"Yes, Sir Uub. I bring letters from General Argus, from the Mayor of the Township of Sycamore, from Lady Juuhachigou of Chestnut…"

"THAT ONE!" shouted Marron, standing up, "That's my mother, read that one!"

"Oh, why, yes, of course, Lady Marron." The young messenger (who had a very obvious crush on Marron) began to blush furiously, cleared his throat and stuttered as he read the letter, "My d… dear…dearest Mar… Marron…"

"Give me that!" said Marron, snatching the letter away. Her eyes widened as she scanned the words, "My dearest Marron, beloved daughter. Please get the fuck home immediately. Love, Mum."

Uub coughed on the mashed potatoes he had just began to swallow, "That's from your mother?"

Marron clutched the letter to her chest happily and gave the messenger a kiss on the cheek. She promptly sat down on Uub's lap and threw her arms around his neck.

"Did you hear that Uub? My mom's alive and well!"

Uub's face registered no small amount of terror on it as he cleared his throat, "Marron… so what you gathered from that letter was that your mother was _alive and well_? Maybe Chikyuu-jins speak differently than Vegetans…"

"Oh, my mother is a bit of a character! She's very direct, she always goes straight to the point. You'd have to know her to understand, but really this letter gives me the impression that she's in rather high spirits."

Uub exchanged a fearful look with the messenger.

"There's one other important message, for you Sir Uub."

"From whom, Randolph?"

"The King of Vegeta."

Uub began to cough violently. Marron patted him on the back tenderly, "What does the letter say, Randolph? Is there anything urgent?"

"Y… yes, milady. He writes to inform Sir Uub that he will be arriving home in a few hours. He commands that all courtiers be gathered to greet him and to witness a grand spectacle."

"Grand spectacle?" Uub asked, while Marron simultaneously exclaimed in surprise, "Hours!"

"Yes. It says he's identified and captured his greatest enemy, and at sunset she will be hung."

"Hung!" shouted Marron, snatching the letter away. She skimmed the words, "Prisoner… deception… Princess Pan... 6 PM… hung as public spectacle…oh, Uub!"

Marron had buried her face into his shoulder and it was his turn to move his hand over her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, Mar, no one is hanging Pan while I'm still breathing."

* * *

They had gathered a few select men from Uub's personal guard, strong and skilled warriors who could be trusted. The "welcoming party" waited outside the castle, stationed at the main gates shortly before the time of arrival: sunset.

None of them were in good cheer, and they all bore rather unwelcoming looks on their faces. They were not pleased by the thought that their tyrant King would be returning to harm an innocent girl. The mood was very grave and somber.

When the black dot of a carriage became visible on the horizon, jaws began to clench, teeth began to grind, and fingers wrapped more tightly around hilts. They waited for the approach, and soon two horse-led vehicles were visible: a stately carriage and a wagon for transporting prisoners.

Not surprisingly, when the carriage stopped, King Trunks descended from the open door. All who were gathered bowed or curtsied to him. Marron stood close to Uub but hidden in the crowd of warriors to avoid recognition.

"Greetings, Uub! At long last, my friend, I have returned," said the King, and gesturing to the prisoner's wagon he exclaimed, "And I have returned victorious!"

The wagon came to an awkward halting stop. A few guards immediately unlocked and swung open a metal grate. One of them grabbed the dark haired girl inside and led her out of the wagon. Her eyes were cast down on the floor and her hair was grown long—she was hardly recognizable! Pan had heavy chains around her wrists which were tied to a wooden plank laid across her shoulders. Her ankles were also chained. Marron placed a hand on her heart to think of what tortures Pan had suffered through.

"All along she deceived me!" declared the King, walking forward, "And she played me for a fool! Could you believe it Uub, if I were to tell you that this girl was actually Princess Pan of Chikyuu?"

"I… can't believe it, your majesty! All along, Pan was a woman?" Uub answered, staring at Pan in shock. _How did she get captured? How did this happen? It's all wrong! She won't even raise her eyes to make eye contact with me. What has she been through?_

_The villain has broken her spirit! _Uub felt a geyser of bile raise within him. He felt Marron's gentle but firm touch on his elbow, and heard her barely audible but reassuring voice.

"You take him."

Marron whispered discreetly and softly, "Destroy him. I'll free Pan."

"Let's do it," he responded as softly as possible, focusing on the element of surprise. (He wanted to gulp, it was a crazy idea, but it just could work… if Marron could free Pan then Pan could almost hold her own against Trunks and Uub was certainly in their class enough to make a difference. It could work. Nonetheless, he was a knight and his lady had called him to arms—he would dutifully fight at her side. Whatever the odds.)

"Well, King Trunks! I am so glad you captured her and I cannot wait to see her hung," Uub advanced on Trunks, smiling.

Uub bowed again and said seriously, "I will be cheering loudly for the death of our enemy!"

With that final phrase, Uub dived at Trunks, launching a well timed and quick and precise assault. Marron ran out of the crowd and sunk both fist and knee into the guards holding Pan, knocking them unconscious in a few moves. Pan's mouth dropped open as Marron grabbed the keys from the guards and struggled to untangle and unlock her chains.

"My lady, help me!"

Pan snapped out of her shock at Marron's strength and bravery, and complied, quickly pulling off the mass of chains. She turned to look at Uub attacking Trunks at full force. Trunks looked baffled and perplexed and tried to defend himself, but Uub was landing many hits. Pan felt the corner of her lip twitch in a smile. Trunks didn't fight back, but he looked over at Pan helplessly. Uub followed his gaze.

"Pan, help me kill the bastard!"

Pan restrained the laughter that was building up. She studied the faces of Uub and Marron. They were concentrated and completely serious and devoted to rescuing her and defeating Trunks… even at the cost of their own lives. _What wonderful friends… so valiant! I almost feel bad for tricking them like this. Almost._

Pan stayed in character and glared at Trunks, contorting her face into as angry and menacing a look as possible. (They had smudged some dirt on her face so she truly looked like she had been captive for some time.)

"Thank you, Uub, I'll take it from here," said Pan, advancing on Trunks and dropping into a fighting stance, "Son of Vegeta, prepare to die!"

"Aw, Pan, do I have to? This stopped being fun when I got a bloody nose."

Although she wanted to keep the game up, Trunks had already spent hours sparring with Goten and herself that morning, and now he had taken a beating from a very serious and angry Uub. Pan's wifely instincts kicked in and she straightened out of her battle stance.

Pan smiled, "Alright, Trunks, I won't kill you after all."

"Why not?" asked Uub in anger, "He was going to HANG you, Pan! We have to stop him before he gets the upper hand. Together we can defeat him!"

Marron moved up to Pan's right side so that Pan was flanked by both Marron and Uub in fighting stances.

"I'll help too, my lady," said Marron, who was terrified but determined, "Let's obliterate this asshole!"

That was the last straw for Pan who doubled over in laughter. _Marron_ was willing to fight _Trunks_ for her? The idea was comical, but the most unbelievably sweet gesture anyone had ever made.

Marron and Uub then looked at each other questioningly.

"She must be delirious," said Marron, "He must be drugging her!"

Uub had turned to see Trunks chuckling as well which was rather shocking in itself… but then he noticed a strange glint on the King's hand.

Uub promptly fell awkwardly back onto his rump, pointing in horrified shock.

"You… you… married?"

Trunks rubbed his jaw where Uub had nailed him squarely, "Yes, I finally take your advice after all these years and I get clobbered for it."

"Oh… Gods above!" Uub threw his hands up to the sky and then promptly fell back on the grass with arms outstretched, laughing so hard his whole body shook, "My prayers have been answered! We are all saved!"

While Trunks frowned at this reaction (and frowning hurt his bruised face, so he immediately winced) Pan continued to laugh at the hilarious scene.

Marron however (who is much sharper than we all expect) promptly grabbed Pan's hand to inspect it. Her eyes widened and she screamed at Uub, "She's married too! They're married! TO EACH OTHER?"

After a moment, Uub's laughter had died down enough for him to speak between gulps of airs and guffaws, "Of course! This was all a trick! He never meant to hang her, they're in cahoots. Who else in all of creation could have tamed _him_?"

"Tamed?" Trunks objected, frowning again, but Marron was vigorously nodding at this wisdom from Uub.

In fact, it is worth mentioning that a few short months ago Marron would have been devastated by the news that her much younger friend had found a husband before she had… but unforeseen circumstances had instead made her elated.

"That was a terrible trick you played on us, my lady," said Marron softly, with a blush, "Perhaps we deserved it for tricking you to begin with. I am very happy for you. Perhaps I should tell you now that I am engaged to be married as well."

Pan's smile died and her head snapped around to look at Marron.

"Engaged? Your mother is going to murder me, Marron!" Pan's head then snapped back to Uub, "You! You're responsible for this, aren't you?"

Uub nodded proudly, "Of course, I was going to ask her family's permission first. As soon as we could travel to Chikyuu."

Pan felt warmth spread inside her with happiness for the couple—it was true that Marron was 32 years old and probably much more ready for marriage than Pan herself was. Marron had never looked at a man other than Goten and… Pan could not be more thrilled. Who more honourable than Uub? Uub had risked his life and his reputation to aid Pan with her mission. A large part of her success was due to his efforts. In addition to a large part of her misery!

Pan felt warmth spill through her insides with joy for her friends. This would be the happiest winter of her life. Nevertheless, she still felt she had unfinished business. She turned to Uub, her smile disappearing, crossing her arms across her chest in a very Trunks-like fashion.

"Sir Uub, please come here."

"Ah… yes, your majesty," Uub picked himself off the ground warily, having seen Pan's temper in the past. He stopped in front of her, and gave the Vegetan salute across his heart to the new Queen of Vegeta.

"Uub, do you know why Trunks and I played this trick on you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me why."

"I lied to you," he admitted, "To both of you. I sent the last Dragonball away on the Flying Nimbus so that you two would have to travel together to find it. Believe me, I did this with the best of intentions. I only wanted to bring you two closer together, and it obviously worked."

"I can't deny the wisdom of what you did, Uub," Pan said, "But you placed both myself and your King in most perilous danger."

Trunks moved close behind Pan and placed his hands on her shoulders, "But in the end we survived. We were able to make wishes on the Dragonballs, and everyone who has been killed will be presently brought back to life. I've already met King Goten. He is at the castle waiting for us to return with you two. "

"Oh my goodness!" whispered Marron, "How wonderful!"

"Yes. The difficulty we had in reaching that Dragonball was phenomenal, Uub. We will tell you all about it some other time. I have no right to chastise you, because I needed that time. I needed that time to understand myself, and to learn to know and love another person," Trunks smiled, "So although you nearly got me killed with your trickery, my friend, you have also given me back my life. In a more whole manner than I ever lived it before. Thank you, Uub."

Uub bowed deeply at receiving such gratitude and recognition from his King.

Trunks squeezed Pan's shoulders, "But you still have to answer to my wife—if she feels you need more punishment for your trickery, then I will let her deal with you as she sees fit."

Uub straightened from his bow and saluted Pan again, "My lady! These past few hours, thinking you were to be hung! These past months, not knowing whether you were dead or alive! I have been punished enough, Pan."

"Oh, Uub!" Pan stepped forward and embraced the warrior, "You fought so bravely for me against Trunks when you thought me in danger. You're the best friend that any princess could ever have!"

Uub smiled and hugged back, "I'm so glad you're safe, Pan."

Pan smiled, "We will have to rush back to Chikyuu. Bra will be revived any day now, and she will be having a baby! She will need all her friends there to support her."

Uub and Marron looked at each other in surprise at this news—there were obviously a few parts of the story that they desperately needed to be filled in on.

Pan smiled at their reactions and then turned to Marron, and held out her hands. Marron placed her hands in Pan's and the girls stared at each other for a moment.

"Lady Marron… I thank you for saving the world, my friend," said Pan sincerely. She bowed her head slightly in deference to Marron's heroism, "I've always taken your friendship and loyalty for granted. I apologize for that—there was a moment on our journey when I didn't know if you were safe and I… I fell apart. I never realized how much you meant to me, and I didn't mean to neglect you all those years. You always had my back, Mar…"

Tears came into Marron's eyes to hear such high praise from Pan whom she so respected and admired and she threw her arms around the younger girl.

"Oh, Princess Pan! If ever I was brave or strong it was because you showed me it was possible. All I did was emulate you… and Pan! What a great change a few months can make in our lives."

Marron's stream of tears hit Pan's shoulder at precisely the point where an equal portion of them rolled down Pan's back as did over her collarbone and down her chest.

Pan considered tears—she hadn't shed any in longer than she could remember, but here was passionate, emotional Marron releasing all of her fears and frustrations in this action. Pan envied her a little bit. More than that, for the first time Pan imagined that she felt a bit motherly… she felt like she had a part in inspiring Marron, and she was genuinely proud and amazed by her friend's new techniques in combat. For the hundred, if not thousands of times Marron had watched Pan and Goten spar and never joined, Pan was pleased to see that when she needed it she had it in her.

Both Marron and Uub had impressed her far more than she could have believed possible.

Still, she felt the need to tease them, and looking at Marron and Uub mischievously Pan remarked, "It amazes me how two such intelligent friends are able to trick me so well… but cannot remember a single small detail of my heritage. I have an extremely strong neck—I couldn't possibly be _hung_!"

* * *

"No… you must be kidding… sharks?"

"I'll show you the scars, Mar."

The carriage door opened and Trunks entered.

"I left a message with the guards for my mother. We should get going now, it's a rather long trip," he climbed in and sat beside Uub, "I'm guessing by Pan's exposed stomach that she's telling the part about the sharks."

As the carriage rolled on, the two couples had plenty of stories to share with each other. Uub and Marron were able to impress Pan and Trunks with the story of how they were both imprisoned together in a dirty cell for weeks, and of the ridiculous uprising of Lady Paris. Marron shared her pride in re-discovering how to fight.

Pan and Trunks told a few of their pertinent highlights as well, especially including the details of communing with the dead and learning of Bra's pregnancy. They also shared the stories of Vegeta's interference with their safety, and the terrible trials he caused them. Marron was thrilled to learn of the glorious wedding. After several hours of the carriage rolling along, they all grew tired of the laughter and exclaimations and pleasantries. Listening to and retelling dangerous tales are almost as exhausting as experiencing them.

The girls, who sat on one side of the carriage bench, began to speak quietly among themselves, while the boys did the same. They first mentioned state business, for Marron was eager for news of home, but when that was out of the way they quietly drifted along to personal topics.

Eventually, Marron began to nod off, and her head fell against Pan's shoulder. When the carriage hit a bump she would get jostled awake and immediately apologize.

"I'm sorry, my lady."

"Mar, shh, go to sleep and rest." Pan smiled and pointed back at the shoulder Marron had been previously drooling on. Marron replaced her head on the shoulder gratefully.

"Pan…" she said in an extremely soft voice.

"Hmm?" Pan was surprised that Marron dropped the formalities, which she didn't often do.

"It's amazing how you can pine for something your whole life—then suddenly you're given ten times as much as you've ever hoped for."

"What do you mean, Mar?"

"Things were always so peaceful for me. Then all of a sudden, I was forced to be a fighter. I was nearly raped, I killed a man, I was thrown in prison, fought and ended a war, and I feel... _alive_ for the very first time. I have found love."

'I understand," Pan smiled, stroking Marron's hair, "I've been a fighter for what feels like forever, Marron. I pushed all the pining and yearning somewhere secret, repressing it. Then suddenly I am discovered a female, forced into being a female, and the dam breaks—it floods. I realize the softer parts of myself which were missing all along. I've become whole."

* * *

I actually have had most of this chapter written since the summer, but I kept getting stuck at parts and needing to edit. I received a review on another story of mine which encouraged me to write this. I am going to push myself as hard as possible to finish the story. I have a few scenes written, it's just getting to the climactic parts which is tough.

Reviews are always so helpful and encouraging! Happy Holidays.


	30. An Ominous Foretelling

Loud Silence ch.30

I finished this as soon as I possibly could.

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

The Vegetan countryside looked lovelier than it ever had before.

Pan had always had a dark feeling when she beheld the rolling hills and forests, knowing that they were territory of her mortal enemies, but now that had lifted. The land was as beautiful as any other land.

She looked across the carriage at Trunks who also surveyed the landscape. She wondered what he was thinking about. He noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to make eye contact with her. They stared at each other quietly for a moment.

They both had much to say to each other, but Marron and Uub were fast asleep. Uub had his face pressed against the carriage window, and Marron had her head on Pan's lap. They must have been exhausted from the unexpected fight.

It was now morning: the carriage had rolled on at an extremely slow pace through the night. It had been cloudy and the night had been too dark to travel. They had pressed on nonetheless.

Trunks moved forward and deftly lifted Marron from off Pan's lap and deposited her on Uub's without waking her. He took the space where she had been, beside Pan, and put his arms around his wife.

Leaning forward and putting his face against her ear he whispered softly, "Good morning, love."

Pan smiled and laced her fingers together with his, thrilled at his proximity. It had been nice to catch up with Marron, but even though Trunks had been seated across from her in the carriage it had felt like it was extremely far away. She mused that this must be a newlywed complex, and that it would probably pass in time. Until then, she would continue to cherish the warmth of his every little touch.

"Pan, those chains were kind of kinky… would you wear them again for me sometime in private?"

She smiled and nudged him playfully. She continued to look at the landscape, until a sight came in view which was very familiar. She squinted.

"Isn't that the fair you took me to?" Pan asked softly.

Trunks nodded, "I didn't realize that village had fairs so often. We could just be lucky to pass by again when they're having another fair."

"Do you remember that fortune teller?" Pan asked.

Trunks laughed, "She gave us an accurate reading. She said there were secrets and lies between us. It could have been just a lucky guess."

"Maybe. It is slightly ambiguous; it could describe anyone's relationship. However… she seemed to know my identity."

"That is strange. Well, we have to stop soon to give the horses a break. While we do that would you like to hear another prediction to confirm her skills?"

"I would very much like that."

Trunks knocked on the window which separated the carriage from the driver and gave the instructions.

* * *

The fair merchants were still setting up their stalls for the day to come, but the fortune teller was already at her booth ready for business. It was as though she knew they were coming. Or perhaps she was just an early bird.

When the saiya-jins walked into the stall with their two friends (who were both finally awake) the fortune teller stood up in her green flowing robes and made a very deep bow.

"Welcome back, my dears. I have been expecting you. Please be seated, and be comfortable, I have warm tea ready for you."

With that the woman brought a serving tray forward and served them four cups of steaming hot tea—at the perfect temperature for consumption. They all exchanged impressed and surprised looks with each other.

The woman took her seat again and waved her wrinkled hands over her glowing crystal ball, "I see that all the secrets and lies have been revealed."

"Yes, they have been," said Trunks, and he pulled a small bag of gold coins from his pocket, "I don't believe I paid you fairly for your insights when first we met."

She accepted it graciously, "Thank you for your generosity, my lord. I am pleased that you have found happiness."

"Is there anything more you can tell us?" asked Pan, "Perhaps for our friends?"

"There is plenty. For the young lady with the flaxen hair, born from the house of Chestnut: it would be wise for you to pursue your ideas regarding healing. You have a natural gift as a healer of minds, and you will find great fulfillment in creating your own establishment."

"Oh, my. Thank you ma'am," Marron inclined her head with gratitude, a blush rising to her cheeks at the accuracy of the words with her innermost desires.

"And for the young man of dark skin," said the fortune teller, "The Vegetans have secured your employment for all these years by threatening to remove your family from their farmland. Perhaps you should ask your king, as a wedding gift, that he grant your freedom from his service, and give you the deed to your family's farmland which you can take to your new life under the Chikyuu-jin crown."

"That is a wonderful idea," said Uub, glancing from the woman to Trunks. Trunks smiled and nodded. Of course Uub deserved his freedom—he should have granted it a long time ago.

"And for the King and his Queen, your royal majesties… I am delighted to see that fate has brought you to me in good spirits. I am glad that your adventures have worked out for the best… so far."

"So far?" asked Pan.

"So far. What, child? You think your story's over?" the old woman croaked, moving her hands slowly over her crystal ball, its colour changing to deep red, "There are consequences for waking the dead."

Pan swallowed at the ominous words, glancing at Trunks and back at the fortune teller, "What consequences?"

"A child will be lost."

"What?" demanded Trunks angrily—in the voice he used when things didn't go his way. He knew that the same concerns were going through Pan's mind: Bra must be in some danger.

"An infant child whose parents have blood in them from both the stars and the earth. This royal child will be killed before ever taking a single breath."

"No," said Pan, shaking her head. Bra's baby! The parents were Bra and Goten. Blood from the stars and from the earth—half saiya-jin and half human. Pan pleaded, "It can't be like that."

Marron took Pan's hand and squeezed it, whispering, "Is there any way to save the child?"

"That is difficult," said the fortune teller, gazing at the girls thoughtfully.

"Please," Uub asked, thinking of his sweet old friend, the beautiful princess Bra, "If you know of anything that we can do…"

"Only the mother can save the child—along with her own life. She will hover in between the worlds of the living and the dead. She must muster all the power within her to overcome the destruction wrought by the dark father. That's all I can see."

The fortune teller lay back against her cushions as though she were exhausted, and indeed it looked as though there was even perspiration on her brow.

They waited for a moment for more information from her, but it soon became clear that she would say no more.

"Thank you for your foretelling," Trunks said, standing up, "We should be going."

They exited the tent in silence.

Pan thought about the words, _the dark father? Vegeta? Is he somehow going to interfere with Bra's revival and stop the birth of her baby?_

"We have to get to Chikyuu as soon as possible," said Trunks with urgency, "I'm not letting anything happen to my sister."

Uub was already moving towards their carriage.

* * *

"Goten! Goten, by the gods, you're alive!" Marron's eyes were instantly flooded with tears and she vaulted into the arms of her childhood friend and longtime crush.

"Marron!" Goten hugged her back and then held her at an arm's length, grinning and tousling her hair, "I am so glad you're safe."

"Thanks to you," said Marron, laughing through her tears and curtsying deeply. She remembered how emotional it had been to hear his ghostly voice speaking to her through the night, warning her of the coming attack, and to feel his strength in her body. She wanted to tell him about her engagement, but she saw a tall blonde woman walking forward at his side.

Uub observed Goten with respect, forcing aside any foolish jealousy which naturally threatened to rise within him. He knew Marron's mother was more of a threat to his relationship than Goten was, but at this point the real danger on his mind was Bra's safety.

"Mother!" said Marron, walking to Juuhachi and curtseying before her.

Juuhachi's eyes smiled, but her lips were stern, "You've done well, Marron. Why did it take you so long to return home?"

"Errr…"

Marron was saved from an immediate response by her father enveloping her in a giant bear hug.

"My little girl!" exclaimed Krillen happily. Marron laughed and noticed her uncle Juunana in a dark corner. He inclined his head slightly and she smiled at him over Krillen's shoulder.

Krillen scanned his daughter from head to toe, "You'll have to tell us about your adventure. Were you safe? Was everything alright?"

"For the most part, father. I was imprisoned for quite some time, by the King," Marron gestured at Trunks shyly, "But then I was freed by Sir Uub, this gentleman here… and then I was imprisoned again by Lady Paris…"

"Lady Paris?" exclaimed a few voices at once in surprise.

"Yes, it was all quite ridiculous. But Sir Uub saved me again," said Marron with a blush.

"Oh, I see. Interesting," said Juuhachi, walking right up to Uub and then circling him slowly, "He seems like a strong young man, is he wealthy?"

"Mom!" complained Marron.

Trunks decided to step in there to prevent further awkwardness, "This is a touching reunion but we do have a serious situation to address. We just learned from a possibly reliable source that my sister might be in danger… along with her unborn child."

"What do you mean?" asked Goten, the smile disappearing from his face.

Pan quickly moved to her uncle's side and placed a hand on his arm, "Let's go inside and sit down."

* * *

"Bulma, you have to do something."

The mood was frantic. Bra had gone into labour at King Kai's castle. Videl had entered the room which Bulma had used as her laboratory on occasion, and quietly shut the door behind her.

"I have an idea, Videl… I'm going to administer a Tocolytic."

"A… tocolytic?"

"Tocolysis is when you try to stop contractions or delay pregnancy with a tisane," Bulma said, handing Videl a mortar and pestle, "Here, grind these leaves up as much as you can."

Videl took the instruments and begun to vigorously grind as she looked at Bulma's chaotic workspace with worry, "Are you sure you can find the elements of such a potion here on King Kai's little planet?"

Bulma paused in her work and made eye contact with Videl, "I don't know. I'm not even sure that I remember what plants the ingredients come from on earth. This is a wild stab in the dark."

Videl nodded, grinding harder, "Well, I'll help in any way I can."

"Videl!" said Bulma, forcing a laugh and grabbing her friend's hands, "You're going to grind the mortar and pestle both into dust at that rate! Why don't you go and stay with Bra? Keep her calm. And send Chi-Chi over here to help me out. Chi-Chi is a great mother, but having only boys I think she's likely to terrify Bra so much that she delivers the baby instantly. You have a daughter, so you can be gentle and soothing, that's what Bra needs."

"Sure, Bulma…" said Videl, leaving the room, and then adding softly to herself, "But I raised my daughter as a boy…"

Videl looked down at her hands and they were shaking—she really had been too vigorous with her grinding. She walked in the direction of the tension in the air and soft moaning. She entered the solarium and saw Chi-Chi seated beside Bra on a chaise, wiping the younger girl's forehead with a damp cloth.

"Chi-Chi, Bulma needs you," said Videl, "She has a plan, and everything's going to be OK."

Chi-Chi nodded, but she leaned close to Bra to whisper something encouraging. No doubt she was as terrified as anyone for the life of her little grandchild. Especially after hearing the fortune teller's words. After Chi-Chi turned to leave, Bra looked at Videl.

"Please tell me the truth," Bra said through gritted teeth, "Everyone is being so nice to me, and I can see it on their faces that they are lying. What's it like giving birth to a saiya-jin baby?"

Videl grimaced, "Honestly, Bra. I thought I was going to die. I felt like my insides were on fire, and I was in labour for about 48 hours."

Bra laughed at this, but the laughing hurt her stomach and she placed her hands around it. She could feel the baby moving almost constantly now. It scared her; this life was begging to be born. She stared up at the ceiling and tried to calm her breathing as Chi-Chi had instructed her.

"But Bra-chan, it's going to be easier for you than it was for any of us. Remember, Chi-Chi and Bulma and I are all 100% human, but you have Vegeta's blood in you. You're designed to have a saiyan baby, so it should be a breeze, really!"

"It doesn't feel like it's going to be a breeze," said Bra, with a sharp intake of breath, "It's another contraction."

Videl quickly jotted down the time on the paper where they'd been recording Bra's contractions, and then she held Bra's hand until the pain subsided.

"It's over now," Bra said.

"That lasted about two minutes," said Videl, making a note of it, "When was the last one?"

"About an hour ago," said Bra despondently, "I wish Goten were here."

"You'll be with him on earth soon, Bra-chan, don't worry."

"No, Videl. I won't. You heard what the fortune teller said. A child will be lost. A royal child, with parents who both have blood from the stars and the earth," Bra turned her face into her pillow to hide her tears—her worst fears were coming true, "My child will be lost. And very likely my life along with it. I'll probably be revived just in time to die in childbirth and be brought back here immediately… and then I'll have to live here, without Goten for dozens of years."

"Shhhhh, dear," said Videl, stroking her friend's arm, "Fortune telling and prophecy is all so vague, it's impossible to tell if it's all true or not. Or it might mean something completely different than it seems to mean. 'A child will be lost' could mean that the heavens lose the child that was conceived here, because your baby will be born on earth. King Kai's kingdom will lose you and your baby, but you will be where you rightfully should be!"

"Oh, Videl, do you really believe that rubbish?" Bra asked, but she had listened intently. She was willing to cling to any possibility and any hope.

"Yes," said Videl, "I believe that it's the fortune telling which might be rubbish, and that it was wrong for us to hear it. The last thing you need in this stressful time is doubt. I would try to ignore that old woman's words completely if I were you."

"I will try," said Bra with a small smile.

At that moment, Bulma burst into the room, "I have it! I have the tocolytic."

"The… tocolytic?" asked Bra in confusion.

"Here Bra-chan, drink this," said Bulma, kneeling at Bra's side with a vial of liquid.

"Yes, mother," said Bra, taking the liquid and studying it warily before putting it to her lips, "Ugh! That tastes disgusting!"

"Bra!" said Bulma, with her hands on her hips.

Bra quickly poured the rest of the liquid into her mouth and swallowed it, suppressing the urge to make a face, "What will it do, mother?"

"It should stop your contractions, dear," said Bulma, "At least for a little while… hopefully enough time for you to be brought back to life on earth."

"How did you know how to make this?"

"I didn't," said Bulma, then seeing the look of horror on Bra's face she corrected herself, "Well, I worked with a castle physician once who used a combination of plants to produce an effect which delayed labour. It helped to save the lives of many premature babies, giving them a little more time to develop in utero. I didn't have all the ingredients, but I made some substitutions."

Videl smiled, "We're lucky that your mother's a genius, Bra-chan."

The girls all laughed.

* * *

"No."

"…destruction wrought by the dark father."

"NO!" shouted Goten, who stood up abruptly.

"King Goten, it was just a…"

It was too late; he had stormed out of the room.

"… foretelling."

There was silence among those left seated at the table. It was rare to see Goten lose his temper.

"Well isn't King Goten going to do anything?" asked Uub, "It is _his_ child that's in danger and he just ignores the situation?"

"Uub, there is nothing he _can_ do," said Marron, her heart breaking to see Goten's pain, "All he can do is wait and pray. That's why this is so difficult. He would fight if there were an enemy to fight. He would fight with everything in him!"

Pan stood up, exhaling her pent up breath, "I'm going to sit with him. I'm sure he feels like he's losing Bra all over again. I won't let him despair."

Pan looked at Trunks and saw the emotions in his eyes. His face was stoic but his eyes revealed his concern and love for his sister. Pan walked over to him and embraced him, kissing him on the cheek before going after her uncle. He understood what she meant. She intended to keep the vigil by her uncle's side as he waited for Bra, regardless of how long it took.

Ascending the stairs, Pan considered the fortune teller's words. Such predictions were not always accurate, and it would be foolish to lose hope based on them. A dark nagging feeling at the back of Pan's mind wouldn't let her be as hopeful as she wished to be.

Pan arrived at Goten's door and knocked on it, but there was no answer. Neither could she hear any sounds of breathing from within the room. She looked around and realized that Goten would be in Bra's old room.

Moving to it, Pan knocked, but there was no answer. She entered to find Goten sitting by the window and staring out over the kingdom. How many hundreds of hours had Goten spent doing this! Mourning Bra's death?

Pan moved over to the window and sat beside her uncle, who didn't even acknowledge her. She stared at him for a few moments before taking the necklace off her neck, and placing it in his hands.

"Goten, this pendant is as pure as your heart. Its magic will remind you that you should always have hope," Pan smiled, echoing Goten's words when he had first given her the pendant.

Goten looked up at Pan, but his eyes were glazed over and he seemed to look right through her. It was as though his sadness had taken his mind far away.

"It wasn't so terrible, being dead. I was happy there. If something happens to Bra…"

"Goten! Please, don't talk like that," Pan frowned, "We haven't lost this battle yet. I won't tolerate you considering death based on the words of a silly fortune teller."

He nodded in response, unenthusiastically.

Pan placed her hands around his, cradling the pendant with him.

"If you think of Bra, and think of your baby, and if you send all your love and strength to them in heaven, they will know it and feel it," said Pan, "I am sure Bra is just as worried as you are."

"You're right, Pan-chan," he said, his eyes finally focusing on her. He nodded, "I need to give Bra my strength. I need to have courage for her."

Pan put her arms around Goten and hugged him tightly. Although she didn't say it, she thought, _yes, Goten, have courage for her. I will have courage for you._

* * *

In the late afternoon, a knock sounded at the door to Bra's room and Pan went to answer it.

Trunks stood there, looking concerned, "Is everything alright?"

Pan shook her head to indicate that it wasn't. Goten had been quiet for hours, and occasionally he'd get up and pace. Pan had tried to make small talk to ask him about his time in heaven with Bra, and to distract him from his worries.

Trunks gestured behind him—a few of the kitchen staff were carrying platters of food, "I bet you're both hungry."

"Yes, some food would be lovely," Pan smiled, standing aside and allowing the servers to enter the room, "Thank you, Trunks, that was so thoughtful."

"I'm not hungry," said Goten to the servers, "Please take all this away."

Pan frowned and bit her lip at the unusual request. The servers quickly complied and exited the room.

"King Trunks," said Goten sternly, "Please see to it that my niece gets some rest. I know she didn't sleep at all last night, and barely slept the night before."

Trunks was surprised, for the tone in Goten's voice was one of command. It reminded him that he wasn't the one in charge in this land.

"Yes, your majesty," answered Trunks—a phrase that hadn't crossed his lips since his father had died. Trunks extended his hand to Pan and she took it begrudgingly. She glanced back at Goten with worry as she followed Trunks out of the room. He really wasn't acting like himself.

"What's wrong, Pan-chan? Your hands are shaking."

"He kept saying that he didn't mind being dead and that if something happened to Bra… that he would join her again."

"Ah," Trunks frowned at this, "We don't know for sure whether anything will happen to her. It could be a flawed foretelling."

"What does he mean 'again'? Did he let you kill him on purpose?"

"No, Pan. Absolutely not. He fought very hard. To be honest, he almost won. I was almost the one bleeding on the floor with a sword through me. But I got lucky. We were both exhausted… it was a vicious battle."

Pan nodded, pushing those thoughts from her mind. She then noticed that Trunks wasn't leading her to her room, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to get some rest."

"My room's in the other direction…"

"Yes, but _our_ room is over here."

"Our room!" Pan exclaimed in surprise. She noticed the hint of mirth in Trunks' eyes and a smile came to her lips. So this was the benefit of having a husband. Someone could lift you up out of your lowest moment and with a small thoughtful act, bring back your smile.

"Here it is. Your room was much too morbid for me… and much too small! I thought that we could find something with more sunshine and space, and a more cheerful aspect," Trunks held the door open wide and observed Pan's face for approval.

She couldn't help but smile when she walked in. The room reminded her of the Golden Room in which they had spent their wedding night. Trunks had obviously been involved with the décor himself to achieve this effect. The bed canopy and curtains were made of deep red velvet. Fresh red roses were placed in crystal vases. There were paintings of natural landscapes—a waterfall, a mountain, a sunset.

"This is gorgeous, but…" Pan turned to him, "Trunks, my room was all black to honour the dead…"

"Well, now it's colourful and bright to welcome them back," he answered, and walking to the armoire he opened the doors, "You have new clothing as well. Colourful _female_ clothing. A few items in black, and a few pants for when you want to train, but much less austere clothing. Here, put this on!"

He tossed her a sea-foam green nightgown in fine silk.

"Oh, how lovely," said Pan, as she ran her hands over the fabric. She looked up at him sadly, "But how can I rest when Goten needs me?"

"Pan, as your husband I ask that you put on the nightgown or I will put it on you myself."

She did as he demanded and shrugged out of her dark clothing, donning the beautiful negligee. When she was dressed for bed Trunks put his hands around her and easily lifted her off the ground, carrying her to the bed.

"Trunks!" she complained, but she was laughing. He deposited her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"I'm going to stay with your uncle until you wake up," he said. He sat down on the bed and kissed her lips.

Pan kissed him back, feeling her whole body renewed with positive emotions. "Thank you, Trunks," she whispered, before adding, "We don't get many moments alone, do we?"

"We'll have more time to ourselves when everyone is alive again. When my parents are alive I'll no longer be a king. I will be able to devote every minute of the day to making you happy."

Pan laughed, "You're so silly. Thank you for the new room. I love you, Trunks."

"I love you, Pan-chan." He kissed her once more and left.

* * *

As Trunks had predicted, Pan's dreams in the new room were not as sinister. Or maybe it was the sweet goodnight kiss she'd received.

She woke with a smile on her face, surveying her new surroundings and stretching languidly, taking a moment to remember where she was and the events of the previous day. It was then that she heard a noise from somewhere off in the castle that sounded somewhat like a scream. It must be this noise which had awoken her.

The noise occurred again and she snapped erect in bed: it had to be Bra. She got out of bed and raced for the door as quickly as possible, and then opening it, ran towards Bra's old room.

The screams became louder and Pan stopped at the doorway where a small crowd was gathered, mumbling in apprehension about Bra. Marron was there and she made worried eye contact with Pan.

Trunks emerged from the room fuming, "They kicked me out! The doctor said I was adding tension to the atmosphere."

Pan pushed past Trunks and slipped into the room. Bra was laying on the bed with the physician tending to her and Goten holding her hand.

"Bra-chan!" Pan said, rushing to the bed.

"Oh, Pan! Don't let my brother touch you!" said Bra, between gasping breaths, "Don't ever, ever conceive a child, this is _painful_."

Pan smiled and leaned forward to kiss Bra's cheek, "I was so worried! Thank Dende you're here."

"Dende and my mother," said Bra, smiling weakly, wiping perspiration from her forehead, "Wow! Pan that is a really cute nightgown… Agh! Doctor! Another… one."

The physician wrote down the time and Bra gripped Goten's hand tightly as the contraction sent pain through her body.

"Shhh, Bra-chan," said Goten, soothingly, "It's going to be OK."

"You have to focus, my lady, you have to bear down," the doctor instructed.

When the waves of pain were at their peak Bra closed her eyes tightly and screamed, "I don't know how! KAMI!"

"She's losing a lot of blood," said the doctor, "Princess Pan, can you please hand me my medicine bag?"

Pan grabbed the bag and helped the doctor find the vials he was searching for which he then gave to Bra to drink.

"I hope this eases the pain… GOD!" Bra dug her nails into Goten's hand, "STOP! Please make it STOP!"

"You have to push, Bra, if you can," urged Goten gently, but his own hand was bleeding too.

"I CAN'T!" she yelled, "YOU DO IT! DO IT YOURSELF!"

"I would if I..."

"KAMI DENDE BUDDHA ODIN JESUS KRISHNA ZEUS GOTENNNNNNNNNNNN!" she screamed then promptly fell back against the pillows panting.

The doctor told Bra to relax and breathe deeply for a moment and gestured to Pan and Goten to follow him outside.

Trunks was there along with Uub and Marron and her family.

"How is my sister?" Trunks demanded immediately.

"I didn't want to worry her…"

"Shhh," said Pan, gesturing to the doctor to move farther from the door, "She has very acute hearing."

The doctor moved away a decent distance and then turned to everyone who had followed him closely, "I am not sure, but I think this is a case of placental previa."

"Meaning what?" asked Goten. His fists were both clenched tightly and the muscles in his face were rigid.

"Meaning that your wife has lost a large amount of blood. Unless I can find away to stop the hemorrhaging…" the doctor paused and looked around at the worried faces.

"Please, doctor," asked Goten in a shaking whisper, "What will happen to Bra?"

"It is almost certain that she will die."

* * *

Cliffy! Do you know what the cure for the case of the cliffies is? Review-biotics!

Happy New Year 2011! :)


	31. Thunderstorms Yield Calmness

Loud Silence ch.31

Thank you to "peopledrivemeinsane54" for reviewing my stories. I liked the deal you made in your review, so here is my side of the bargain. Happy birthday!

Thank you also to RKR, glad you liked punishing Uub! I always appreciate your feedback so much.

Also, thanks to The-lastsaiyan1991… I considered your feelings about Bra when I wrote this chapter. I hope you don't hate me for what is about to happen to her.

18katrina, your review was so sweet and really cheered me up.

GotensGirl41, sorry about the cliffy. I'll try to make up for it by posting quickly, hehe.

I trying to write as fast as I can. Hope you like it!

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

Bra was weak and pale after several hours of labor. She felt so exhausted that she no longer even screamed when the contractions came. She didn't have the energy to push any longer, nor even to squeeze Goten's hand, and each fresh wave of pain felt like defeat.

Being alive was challenging.

The doctor spoke about cutting her stomach to take the child from it, but the chances of her surviving this procedure were slim when she had already lost so much blood. Pan asked the doctor questions about the operation and he explained that he would only use it as an absolute last resort. Doctor Ambrose had been the chief physician in the Son castle for all of Pan's life, and in addition to being a great doctor he was also a trustworthy person. Pan's parents had entrusted him with the secret of her gender, and whenever she was injured from training he had tended to her broken bones and wounds in need of treatment. Now, Pan trusted him with the judgment of how to save her friend's life… and what to do if that wasn't possible.

Bra was surrounded with those who loved her. The doctor said it was best for her to be alone for the labor, but the saiya-jins wouldn't relent. Trunks and Pan stayed in the room with Goten and the doctor, trying to soothe Bra and doing all they could to help.

"Doctor Ambrose, is she allowed to eat?" asked Pan.

"It's hard to say," replied the physician, "Some women say that eating makes labor easier, but in most cases the pain from the contractions causes vomiting."

"I see. And of course," Pan added under her breath, "We don't know anything about what labor is like for a saiya-jin woman."

Trunks put his hand on Pan's back reassuringly, "Should I have some food brought up?"

"Please, Trunks," she nodded, "Some clear soup, tea, and maybe bread or biscuits for Bra. As well as some food for Goten."

Goten interjected, "I'm not hungry, Pan…"

"It's not up for discussion."

He looked like he meant to argue but Pan pointed her finger at him menacingly and he stayed silent. When the food arrived the saiyan-jins began to eat quietly. Bra was so feeble that Pan fed her the soup broth with a spoon. Pan sat on the bed beside her, and tried to say reassuring things to her friend after every sip that she took. She tried to make chit-chat to distract her from the pain.

"Don't worry Bra, this will be over soon. It may seem like an eternity right now, but some day you'll look back on today and laugh about it. You'll forget how much it hurt, and how difficult it was."

"Your mother didn't, Pan-chan," Bra contradicted.

"My mother?" asked Pan, holding the spoon frozen in midair.

"I was just with her," Bra said, breathing deeply to speak over the pain, "Videl said the pain was so great she thought she would die."

"So this is perfectly normal," said Pan, nodding, and continuing to feed Bra, "Our mothers went through it and they lived to talk about it, and we were all successfully born! Just the same, you will get through this, Bra-chan. I promise."

Bra nodded, unconvinced.

Pan smiled, "Maybe someday if I'm ever in your position you can feed me and tell me the same words."

"I hope so… Pan-chan," Bra turned her head to the side to conceal a tear which was sliding down her cheek. _Oh please, Dende. I don't want to die again. I love them so much. Goten and Pan… and I've only just started to get along with my brother again. Please don't take me from them… and please let my baby live. _

"That gives me a great idea," said Trunks smiling and coming to Bra's bedside, "Little sister, how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" she asked, gazing at her brother in wonder. He looked so different when he smiled. For most of her youth, his perpetual expression had been a frown. He looked like a completely different, kinder person. _Please don't take me away from him. I hardly know him and the wonderful man he has become._

"Yes," said Trunks, taking the empty soup bowl away from Pan, and placing it on the night table. He then slipped an arm around Pan's waist and winked at his sister, "I would like to make a deal with you, Bra-chan, that if you give me a healthy niece or nephew, I will try my best to make a little niece or nephew for you in return."

Bra couldn't repress a giggle, "Deal!"

Pan poked Trunks in the ribs, "Thanks for consulting me!"

"Oh, Pan," said Bra, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Our babies could play together. We could read to them. They'd grow up being best friends, just like you and I did."

Pan took Bra's hand in both of hers and squeezed it whispering, "It will happen, Bra-chan."

The doctor returned to the room after preparing more medicine for Bra, and he tried to encourage her to push again after she had taken the medication.

After some time of this, Bra grew exhausted and asked the doctor to let her rest. He begrudgingly left the room. Trunks stood by the window looking out and Goten and Pan stayed close to Bra.

"I must be setting a record," Bra whispered. She placed her hands on her abdomen to feel for the motion of her child as she had done often in the past few months.

"A record, dear?" asked Goten, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"For…" Bra drew in a shuddering breath and steadied herself to continue, "For the eternal dragon. I must be one of the few people that have been wished back to life, only to die again within the day."

"You will NOT be dying within the day," said Trunks firmly, marching over to her bedside, "I forbid it."

"Big brother," said Bra tenderly, with a sad smile. A few tears of pain slid down her cheeks although she tried to conceal them from the other saiya-jins, "I will try to follow… your instructions. However, it seems like the fortune teller's words are coming true."

"Absolutely not," said Trunks, "We won't allow it."

"If I grow any weaker," said Bra, swallowing, "I want you to have the doctor try to save the baby. Have him cut open my stomach."

"Bra…" said Goten in shock.

"No questions, love," she answered, "I know you'll take good care of our baby. You'll have Pan and Trunks to help you."

"We'll help _you_, Bra-chan," said Pan, "You're not going anywhere."

Bra clenched her fists, moaning softly as another wave of pain shook her body.

Trunks called the doctor into the room to check on Bra again. Doctor Ambrose addressed her as "Queen Bra" at one point, which surprised and distracted her for a moment.

"Isn't it… funny, Pan," she mused even through her pain, "You and I… have switched countries."

"I hadn't thought of that, Bra-chan, but you're right. A few days ago I was the Queen of Chikyuu, and now you are, while I'm the Queen of Vegeta. How silly. Well, it may never be like this again."

"I hope not. I don't… want to be a Queen," Bra pulled her blankets around her neck, "I'm so cold."

"You're running a very high fever, my lady," said the doctor, "The herbal infusions I have given you are intended to treat it, but will you allow me to place a damp cloth on your forehead?"

"Yes," she murmured. The doctor cared for her as much as he could and then left the room again. This time he took Goten aside for a few minutes outside the room, and when Goten returned he did not look happy.

Bra's chills grew worse, and she began to moan softly in pain, and to become less aware of her surroundings. Beads of perspiration appeared on her face and neck and arms which Pan patted away with a cloth.

Goten made eye contact with Pan for a moment and she saw his fears. She had felt the loss keenly when Bra had died before, but now she understood how much harder it had been for Goten. Pan glanced at Trunks and imagined losing him—before they'd had a chance to live their lives together. Not to mention losing the promise of the baby…

_Little cousin, _Pan thought, _please stop giving your mommy so much trouble. Won't you come into the world a little more easily? We all love you and can't wait to meet you. Please. Your daddy is so sad. We are all so worried. I know the world is a scary place, but you have a strong and loving family to take care of you. Uncle Trunks is excited to see you too! I can see it in his eyes, he would never let any harm come to you. Please._

Pan saw Goten place his hand tenderly on Bra's stomach. She knew that more than a caress, he was feeling for the energy of his child to see if it was still alive.

Pan shivered. She fastened her cloak more tightly around her shoulders, feeling a chill at death being so close. The cloak she wore was a thick violet velvet robe which she had pulled out of Bra's armoire since she hadn't had a chance to go back to her room to change. The nightgown which Trunks had forced her into was certainly feminine and beautiful but not very appropriate for managing the castle physicians and kitchen staff. Her normal nightclothes were simple and decent, useful, as she was used to getting up and having to be ready to take care of castle duties at any time. Nonetheless, she did appreciate Trunks' sentiments in giving her the colourful delicate garments… they were evocative of a type of post-war luxury and peace of mind which she had never experienced.

Would she ever? Technically the war was over, but sitting here beside her dying friend… Bra's every breath and every heartbeat was war. Every moment still felt like war to Pan... but there must be a way to overcome this. The fortune teller had said there was a way, although it was difficult…

"If mother were here… she might know what to do," said Bra softly.

Pan stood up suddenly, struck by an idea.

"No," she said. _Not your mother…_

She moved over to Goten and extended her hand, "The fortune teller said my story wasn't over. Give me the necklace, I have an idea."

Goten fished it out of his pocket and gave it to Pan, studying her face for clues. Pan grasped the necklace tightly and walked quickly out of the room, her cloak trailing on the ground behind her.

"Goten," Bra whispered, "I need to say goodbye to Uub and Marron."

Goten looked stricken, but he nodded and went to bring them.

Trunks and Bra were left in the room alone together, and Trunks realized these were precious minutes. He and Bra looked at each other for a moment before Bra lifted her arms ever so slightly and Trunks understood, immediately moving close to her to embrace her.

"Don't worry, Bra-chan," Trunks said softly and seriously, "Everything's going to be fine."

Bra felt the hot tears spill freely from her eyes at the love she felt for and from her brother. They were tears of happiness, because she knew he cared.

"When I was a little girl," she said, fighting against her pain, "Remember how you used to come and hold me during the thunderstorms?"

Trunks stroked her back tenderly. He remembered, but he also remembered when he had stopped holding her. He remembered telling her she had to be tough, insulting her... he bit his lip and wished he could take it back. He wished he could go back in time and protect her from everything in the world that was terrifying.

"Bra-chan. This thunderstorm will be over soon too. Just hang on, my dear; we'll pull you out of this," Trunks removed the cloth from Bra's forehead and felt her temperature with the back of his hand. She was burning up. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly, rocking her gently. _I don't want to lose my little sister again. Please, Dende, I know I've been a monster, but give me a chance to make it up to her. She deserves to live, she is so young._

Bra drew all the strength she could from her brother's embrace. There was something fatherly in his touch as well—and if she would never be cared for by her father at least she had her brother's love again. It made her content. It was wonderful to be held by her brother before dying. There was something really special and poignant about having blood family demonstrate affection.

Just then Goten knocked on the door, bringing in Marron and Uub, and Trunks gave Bra another kiss on the forehead before loosening his embrace and moving away from her. Bra smiled at Trunks and then summoned up all her energy.

"Uub, Marron... I am so happy for both of you. You have both been so good to me in my life, such wonderful friends…" Bra smiled through her pain, "I wish I could be at your wedding."

"Queen Bra! My lady! What are you saying? You will be there!" Marron ran to her friend's side and took her hand, curtseying deeply and kissing Bra's hand, "You promised to be my maid of honour years ago! And you will have to wear a hideous dress or a burlap sack so that you don't outshine me with your resplendent beauty, like you always have."

Bra laughed lightly at this, but was saddened by the truth that she would probably miss her friend's wedding. She turned to Uub, her loyal knight for as long as she could remember, "Uub, I know you will take care of Lady Marron. Be as good to her as you always were to me, and she will be happy for the rest of her life."

Uub took Bra's hand as well and bowed to kiss it, his face solemn, "Good heavens, Bra. Please stop talking like this. You won't die; you were already taken from us once. No destiny would be so cruel as to take our lovely, sweet, smart, and amazing Princess away from us twice. You could never be replaced in a million years."

Bra wiped tears away from her cheeks, because she could see on Uub's face how much he loved her, how much he always had.

"It seems destiny_ is_ so cruel," she murmured, "You two have my blessings and best wishes. I will be watching from the otherworld—and I will see you again someday."

"No!" said Marron, and she threw herself down on Bra's shoulder sobbing, "No, Bra-chan, please don't go. There must be a way."

Bra tried to hug Marron but her arms wouldn't do what she told them to. She felt dizzy with pain and she closed her eyes. _Is this it? Is my life slipping away? I'm sorry I failed you, my baby. I wasn't strong enough. _She felt Marron's tears mixing with her own tears and she began to lose focus.

She saw the dark sky and heard a deafening clap of thunder. The rain was pouring down on her, soaking her, and there was lightening. She began to shake in fear. The noise of the thunder made her shake, it was so loud. Where was her brother?

"Trunks, the thunder..." she gasped, with perspiration dripping down her forehead.

Trunks realized that Bra's fever was making her delirious... he had experienced a similar break with reality not long ago when he had fallen ill on the ship. That had been unnatural—Vegeta had been responsible for that. Was he also responsible for this? Trunks frowned. And where had Pan gone to? Nevertheless, he had to take care of his sister.

"Uub, Marron, I think we should let her rest a bit. She's very feverish," said Trunks. He tried to usher them out of the room, but Marron wouldn't let go of Bra, and hugged her friend tightly, crying. Trunks nodded to Uub who understood the gesture and gently guided Marron from Bra's bedside, leading her into the corridor.

All the while, Goten had been standing by the window and observing the large flakes of snow which had begun to fall from the sky. They had hypnotized him into a trance for a few minutes while Bra said her goodbyes, but he now came forward, "Trunks, will you let me have a few minutes alone with her?"

Trunks studied the other man's face and saw that he was ghastly pale. It was as though he felt all of Bra's pain tenfold. Trunks nodded, and on an impulse he reached out and put his hand on Goten's shoulder, "Have faith, my friend."

Goten nodded and walked to Bra's bedside as Trunks exited the room and closed the door. Goten felt responsible for what was happening to her. If he had known he would be risking her life, he never would have touched her... but how could he have known? They had both been dead; they had both been in heaven. He never could have imagined...

It had been so strange, but they had considered it a miracle after a time. Goten and Bra both had loved the idea of having a baby. After all those months in heaven, imagining what it would be like to have a baby, and to be a family together... Goten didn't want to lose that dream.

Goten kissed Bra's lips gently, and found them to be as cold and clammy as death. He kissed them again and again, trying to kiss life into her, and soon her lips moved with the slightest of responses and kissed him back.

"Goten," she whispered into his mouth, comforted by the familiar taste of him, "Come close... it's cold..."

He moved onto the bed beside her, and slipped under the blankets, cradling her head against his chest. He gently massaged her scalp, his fingers weaving between the turquoise strands of hair which were damp with perspiration. He closed his eyes and prayed for her recovery. He couldn't bear to lose her again.

"It's so loud," Bra said as softly as breath itself, writhing in discomfort, "So cold… thunder and hail…"

"I'm here, Bra," he said, pulling the blankets closer around them, and wrapping his arms around her, "I'm right here."

"How's... the baby?" she asked. Goten put one of his hands down over her stomach to feel the energy of the child. He felt a low hum through his fingertips.

"The baby's alright, Bra-chan. As long as you stay healthy, the baby will be fine. Just hold on," Goten left one hand over Bra's stomach and kept the other wrapped around her to keep her warm.

Nestled like this he could almost make himself imagine that nothing was wrong. That he was just lying beside his wife on an ordinary day, like he had every day on King Kai's planet. Except that he could feel Bra's energy grow fainter beneath his hands, and he had felt that before. It was déjà vu from a nightmare. He understood it all the better now, having died himself, but it wasn't any easier to accept. He knew Pan too had felt his energy slip away when he had died. Maybe she would feel it again soon.

Bra was silent for several moments and Goten thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke gently, "Goten... have the doctor... cut my abdomen open."

Goten's felt terror pulse through him, "What? Bra-chan, that operation would kill you, you can't..."

"If I... can't be saved," she said, "Save our baby. Promise."

Goten was quiet for a moment. The idea of having the doctor perform the operation to remove the child from Bra's body was appalling... but Bra was right. If one life could be saved, it must be. All of Bra's energy had gone into protecting and nourishing the child growing within her, and it would still be a kind of success if her child could live. Multitudes of women died in childbirth. Bra's request was noble... _No, I can't do it. How could I possibly...?_

At that moment Goten felt a movement under his fingertips. A kick. A strong kick. A vision flew into his mind of a powerful little saiya-jin child, full of vitality and happiness, playing and fighting, laughing. He saw the child's whole life in his mind, and he felt all the emotions of fatherhood pierce his heart. He knew what he had to do. Both his wife and his unborn child were precious to him, and if he had to sacrifice one to save the other... it was better than losing both of them.

"Bra," he said softly, speaking into her hair, fighting back tears, "I was going to join you. I was going to follow you, my love."

"I know, sweetheart," she used her last bit of energy to squeeze his hand, "Please... don't."

She had known that if Goten had the responsibility of caring for a small child he would not follow her into the afterlife. She had tricked him irrevocably. Even in this state of illness Bra had a strong head on her shoulders.

"I love you," she whispered, before slipping into a deep delirious sleep in which Goten could not reach her. It was blissfully painless.

"I love you too, Bra-chan," he said, kissing her face. A few tears slipped from his eyes and splashed onto hers, "I love you so much. How am I going to live without you this time?"

Her beautiful face was as still as if she had been carved from ivory. However, no sculptor could have created the perfection that had been Princess Bra Briefs Son. It was the brilliant life flowing within her graceful body that made Goten love her, and he loved her with every fibre of his own being.

She was wholly unique, and he was sure that there would never be another like her, not anywhere in existence, not in a million years. Her vibrant soul was creation's finest work of art, and she was his beloved, and all he wanted was to have her close for the rest of his life, to treasure and protect her. How could death touch a being of such sublime beauty? How could death toy with his feelings and give her to him for just a few short hours? Her heart was tied to his. She was part of him.

"It's not fair. It's not fair," Goten sobbed brokenly, his shoulders shaking. He pressed his forehead against Bra's forehead and breathed deep, shuddering breaths, trying to regain control of his racing heart. He knew that he would see her again after this life ended for him… but how long was that? Forty years? Sixty years? The war was over, so there were no chances of him dying unnaturally again. How long was a saiya-jin lifespan? He couldn't be away from Bra for so long. He couldn't live without her.

This was not the way it was supposed to be.

It couldn't be like this. He couldn't lose her. Some divine power must intervene. Now. _Dende, won't you help me? Dende, I love her! _

"DAMMIT!" Goten turned his face to the sky angrily, "Give me a miracle! Save her!"

Nothing happened. Bra remained motionless in his arms. He knew what he had to do. Although it was hard to pull away from Bra when it might be the last time he could hold her while she was alive, albeit barely, he knew he must do. He got up, and looked down at his wife.

Goten yelled at the top of his lungs, and turning abruptly, he smashed both his fists into the stone wall beside her bed. Then, wiping the tears away from his face with his bloody hands, he went to call the doctor.

* * *

When Pan left Bra's bedroom she had searched for a private place and found herself walking into the library. The library had always felt like a holy sanctuary with its massive pillars and wooden carvings of gods and noble beasts. Bra had selected her bedroom in the castle to be close to the library, for she always had been a voracious reader.

Well, the library was as fitting a place as any. Pan took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, holding up the necklace before her. _Vegeta, please, if you can hear me. I need your help. _

There was no response, and Pan opened her eyes. Of course; he was always interfering when she wished to be left alone, and when she needed him he was nowhere to be found.

"Vegeta, please," she entreated out loud, focusing on the golden pendant of the necklace, "I can't make myself believe that this is your doing... but if you're harming Bra, please stop. Bra doesn't deserve this. Take your anger out on me instead, and please don't harm the innocent life of your grandchild."

A gruff voice responded, "_What do you think I am, girl? A god? Are you praying to me?"_

"You certainly have been acting like one," retorted Pan, turning around. She expected Vegeta to be standing before her, but his voice had only been in her mind, "You've been displaying how powerful you are at every opportunity. So show me now! Use your unearthly powers and save your daughter's life."

Vegeta's voice laughed, "_I always thought you were the one spawn of that hideous bloodline that had half a brain. I guess I was mistaken. If any of you would just screw your brains on properly you could figure this out_."

"Is it challenging for you to be such an ass, or does it come naturally? I came to you for help to save your daughter, and you're insulting me."

"_I'm insulting _you_? How dare you insinuate I would kill my own child?"_

"Oh, that was out of line? After what you did to Trunks on the boat, after what you put him through? It certainly could be your doing."

"_This is not my doing. You must be desperate to contact me."_

"I am. I'll do anything. Whatever it takes. Tell me how to save her."

"_You don't need sorcery to save Bra_."

"So what do I need, Vegeta?"

"_You need a fucking senzu bean_."

"…Oh."

Pan stared straight ahead for a few seconds, wondering why none of the saiya-jins in the room had thought to try giving Bra a senzu. Their use had been primarily associated with battle and healing deadly wounds, or recovering a person's energies before intense battle. Perhaps the tension of the situation had clouded their judgment and creativity… or maybe they all needed to change their thinking now that the war was over.

"It's really that simple?" Pan wondered.

"_Any idiot could have told you that_."

"My sincere thanks for your help. Also… congratulations. You're going to be a grandfather."

"_Hmph_."

Pan ran out of the library, her cloak trailing on the ground behind her. She ran to her old bedroom and opened her armoire and the small secret drawer where she kept her senzus. She tried to scoop up a handful and run back to Bra, but her hand came away empty. She paused in shock before beginning to scrape frantically around in the drawer, but her hand met with not a single bean. She felt the heat of true fear begin to creep up in her skin, around her ears and neck, and slowly spreading in her chest.

Pan turned around and looked at her room. _There must be one somewhere. _

She turned back to her armoire and began to rummage around in the pockets of her clothing, especially the training clothes.—no beans. _Dammit! I must have a senzu somewhere!_

She began to look through her traveling packs, and bags, and every possible location where she might have stored a senzu bean. She found a small pouch in a pocket, and she hastily pulled it out, remembering that she had stored senzus there. _Yes! _She was already moving to Bra's room with the pouch as she opened it.

When it was opened, she stopped. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to let loose a stream of profanity at the top of her lungs, but she was frozen and had forgotten how to breathe for a moment. The pouch was empty.

There were no senzu beans left.

_OK, Pan, retrace your steps in your mind. Did you take all your senzus to Vegeta? Yes, I must have. I used one before the big fight, I used one for my broken leg, one to hide the cut on my hand, one on Trunks when he was ill… I must have had one or two left after that. Oh. They fell to the bottom of the ocean anyway, with all our other supplies. That's why it took me so long to heal. So, I have no beans. _

_Someone else in this castle must have some senzu beans. Goten._

Pan ran to Goten's room and straight to his armoire. She knew exactly where he kept his beans, she'd stolen plenty of them when she was younger. There weren't any there. Maybe Marron took them? Pan ran downstairs to search for Marron and found her in the solarium with Uub.

"Marron, do you have any senzu beans?"

"No, my lady. I took the remaining two with me to Vegeta and used them to heal injured prisoners."

"Are there any in the castle?" Pan asked.

Marron shook her head, "I don't believe so…"

Pan was already gone. She raced up the stairs again to check her parents' room and her grandparents' room. She rummaged through drawers, through clothing, through every secret place she knew. There was nothing.

"It's that simple, right Vegeta?" she muttered out loud. She walked to the balcony of her grandfather's room and placed her hands on the stone of the parapet. It was freezing outdoors, and she breathed the frigid air in deeply in exasperation. This would be a stupid way to lose Bra. She couldn't let this happen. Snowflakes fell all around her and all over her, chilling her exposed skin.

Looking up at the sky she suddenly had an idea. If there were no senzu beans in the castle, then she would go to the original source of the senzu beans.

Pan stared at the clouds with determination and called out, "FLYING NIMBUS!"

Seconds passed, and there was no Nimbus. Pan held her breath. Finally the little cloud arrived and she quickly climbed onto it. _Thank Dende it came this time! _She knew instinctively that there wasn't much time, and she would have to be as fast as possible. Bra's life hung in the balance.

"To Korin's tower," she told the cloud which immediately moved in that direction. Pan felt her cloak whip up in the wind behind her, and felt the coldness of the winter air as she still was wearing only a nightgown under the cloak. Well, none of that mattered now. She didn't have time to change her clothes, much less to make a trip. Pan pulled the hood of the cloak over her head and wrapped the fabric more closely around herself as she stood firmly planted on the fast moving cloud, navigating through the sea of snowflakes.

_I don't have time for this,_ she thought as the cloud blasted off, _but I don't have any other choice._

"Please hurry, Nimbus."

* * *

Doctor Ambrose had carefully prepared his surgical weapons. He had recommended that Goten and Trunks remain outside of the room for the operation, but they had both insisted on staying. The doctor had never liked when the patient's loved ones observed operations, but he knew that this was a special situation, for many reasons. The patient was of royal blood, but of course that didn't make her immune to the effects of blood loss; what was unusual was her saiya-jin heritage. Even after years of serving the Son family, the doctor was still impressed at the strength of their saiya-jin bodies.

The truth was, in such a difficult childbirth, most mothers would have already died. It was a miracle that Bra was still breathing, and he knew that she wouldn't be alive for much longer. If he could save the child, perhaps the joy from new life would mask the pain of losing one.

"Are you both sure about this?" asked the doctor, turning to Trunks and Goten for confirmation.

"Go ahead," said Trunks grimly. Goten just nodded.

"Alright, I will begin."

The doctor positioned his scalpel over Bra's abdomen and began to pull the knife across her stomach. A line of blood appeared on her skin in the wake of the blade.

Goten wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. It would be like dishonoring a brave warrior by turning away in those final moments of battle when he was overcome. And everyone was overcome at some point. No one was invincible.

Doctor Ambrose's hand was perfectly steady as he drew the cut. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard through the room and the doctor lifted his knife. He had been a doctor on the battlefield, so he was used to such interruptions at delicate moments.

"What are you doing? Stop!'

He turned to the source of the voice and saw that it was the Princess Pan who had flown in from the balcony on the Flying Nimbus, breaking the doors. Pan dismounted from the cloud and ran to Bra's bedside, throwing off her hood.

"Put the knife away, Doctor Ambrose. She's going to be OK, I have a senzu bean!" Pan then realized that Bra was unconscious, "Bra! Bra, wake up!"

Pan grasped her friend by the shoulders and shook her, "Bra! Please, wake up!"

Bra remained motionless.

"BRA!" Pan then couldn't resist yelling in her agitation and fear, "I have a senzu, Bra!"

Goten came then to Pan's side, his eyes filled with sadness, and used his arms to restrain his niece gently, "It's alright, Pan… Bra's slipping away. We have to save the baby."

"BULLSHIT!" said Pan, pounding her hand against the bedside table, which promptly broke in two, "Bra is a saiyan, just like all of us. I'm not giving up on her."

"We have to. Stop being immature, Pan. We can't always get our way," said Goten, pulling Pan away from Bra, mainly because the young girl's words were stirring up hopes inside of him that he couldn't bear to have destroyed again.

Pan resisted Goten pulling her, struggling against his grip, "Vegeta said it would work! I flew all the way to Korin's tower to get the beans."

"You're not making sense, Pan," said Goten angrily, "Vegeta's dead, and if he DID talk to you he was probably lying."

She fished the pouch of senzu beans out of her garments and put them against him, begging, "Here, Goten please. Make her eat a bean. You know it will work. It will heal her."

Doctor Ambrose nodded, "You should give it a try, King Goten. Those beans are amazing."

"Do it, Goten," said Trunks, his jaw rigid from tension.

It was then that Goten saw that there was snow in Pan's hair and all over her clothing. Even her eyebrows and eyelashes had snow in them. She was also cold as ice and shivering violently even as she struggled against him. _She really did fly to Korin's tower? How did she get there and back so quickly? She must really believe that this will work._

Goten's face softened, and he loosened his grip on Pan. He took the pouch from her fingers gingerly. He went to Bra's bedside and taking a bean, put it at her lips.

"Please, Bra," he said, shaking, "Please eat this, my love."

There was no response. Goten bowed his head. If only Pan had come a few minutes earlier.

"It's too late," he said in a morose voice, "It's too late."

"Uncle Goten," said Pan softly, "Please don't give up on her. When I was shipwrecked and shark-bitten I swam for days, and I really thought I was going to die. If Trunks didn't have more faith in me than I had in myself, I wouldn't be here right now. I was unconscious for weeks and he didn't give up on me. Please, let's try to save Bra."

Goten stared at Bra's pale face, remembering how he had watched from heaven as Pan pushed her body to the limit and beyond. He remembered how he had felt when he watched her drag her mangled body onto the beach, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She had lain down on Trunks and she had fully accepted that she would die there. Yet he had decided otherwise. He had kissed her on the beach, in the sunrise, and… he had kissed her.

Inspired, Goten put the senzu bean into his own mouth, and placed his hand on the bed beside Bra. Leaning over her, he pressed her lips to hers in a sweet and pleading kiss. He poured all the love and hope within him into her lips from his.

When her lips gently parted, he used his tongue to deliver the senzu bean into her mouth. He felt her accept it, and lifted his face a few inches above hers. He stared hopefully at her beautiful face. There was no change for a few seconds and then her eyes fluttered open and stared at him in surprise. A small smile came to her lips.

"Goten…" she said, and she reached up and pulled him down for another kiss.

He kissed back then pulled away, feeling as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. He could feel from Bra's kiss alone that her energy had returned.

Doctor Ambrose cleared his throat and stepped forward, smiling, "I am happy to see my lady is awake again. I will need to check your wound."

The doctor looked at the incision he had made in Bra's stomach, but found that it had completely healed. He wiped away the blood from the where the cut used to be.

"This is a miracle," said the doctor, "How do you feel, my lady?"

"I feel wonderful! I feel good as new…" said Bra, smiling, then she promptly grabbed Goten's arm and yelled, "Aghhhh! KAMI!"

The doctor felt Bra's stomach and smiled, "It's a contraction. She's going to be able to give birth naturally."

"Bra! Your strength is back!" said Goten happily, pointing at the deep nail marks on his arm which had begun to bleed.

"How? How am I healed?" Bra asked, after the contraction passed, "I was dying, and now I'm all better?"

"Pan flew in to save the day," said Trunks, smiling and taking his wife's hand, "It was a senzu bean."

"Oh, thank you, Pan-chan!" exclaimed Bra.

"Thank your father," said Pan, feeling relief flood through her. She squeezed Trunks' hand.

"My…father?"

"It was his idea to use a senzu bean," said Pan.

Bra's face displayed surprise that her father had helped to save her.

The doctor cleared his throat again, "I hate to interrupt, but if your majesties don't mind leaving the room now, I believe we have a baby to deliver."

* * *

Within the hour the doctor emerged from the room with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, King Goten, you have a healthy baby girl."

The sound of a crying baby could be heard from within the room.

Goten's face lit up with his natural ear-to-ear smile, "How's Bra?"

"Both mother and baby are in perfect health, thanks to the magic of the senzu bean."

"May I see her?"

"Certainly."

Goten disappeared into the room. Trunks and Pan looked at each other and smiled.

"Shall we give them some time alone?" asked Pan.

"Yes," said Trunks, pulling her close, "Thanks for saving my sister, Pan-chan. Did my father really help?"

"Yes," said Pan, leaning against his chest, "I called him with the amulet."

"What made you think to call him?"

"That phrasing of the fortune teller, 'the dark father,'" she answered, "I thought it was Vegeta's fault. I accused him of harming Bra like he harmed you on the ship."

"So this wasn't his doing?" asked Trunks with a frown.

"No, he was angry that I thought it was.

"I guess that makes Bra the favourite," said Trunks with a light laugh, "Father doesn't try to kill her."

"This could be a positive thing… him helping us, working together instead of against us," suggested Pan, but then she bit her lip, "I just can't shake the feeling that he really hates me. Look at all the chaos he brought to your life simply because I was in it. I'm concerned about what it will be like… with you and me married, living in the same castle as Vegeta. I rather wish we could stay here…"

"My father could never stand being bested by anyone. Most of his life was spent in intense rivalry with King Goku, and when he finally achieves his victory, to be killed by his rival's _granddaughter_!" Trunks smiled, "My father is too prideful, that's all. He doesn't like it when things don't go his way… so he tends to raise a little hell."

"Literally," said Pan, "That's why I don't think I should live in his country."

"Well, Pan… he did bless our wedding," Trunks looked thoughtful, "I'd like for us to try to live in Vegeta, but if it's really that uncomfortable we could live here instead. You're my wife and wherever you are should be my home. Whether it's this magnificent palace, a dark cavern, or a fishing boat."

Pan laughed, "I wouldn't put you through such tortures again."

Just then, Goten popped his head out of the door, "Pan! Trunks! Come see my baby, she's beautiful! She looks just like her mom."

Pan was overjoyed to see Goten in such good spirits again and she moved into the room followed by Trunks.

"Pan!" called Bra from the bed, "Oh, Pan, she's a darling. She was worth every bit of pain. Every bit of it."

"Oh my goodness," said Pan, rushing to Bra's side and staring at the tiny form in her arms. Pan unconsciously brought a hand up to her chest, "Bra-chan, what a lovely little girl!"

"Say hello to Auntie Pan, baby!" said Bra, rocking the baby lovingly. The baby cooed with excitement, making all sorts of happy baby noises.

Pan used her pinky finger to touch the palm of the baby's hand, and the little fingers closed around her finger.

"Wow! My little cousin has a mighty grip!" said Pan with a laugh, "Who's the strongest little saiyan warrior? You are! You're going to crush hundreds of men with these powerful hands!"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other in surprise and both grinned.

"She has a little tail, too!" Pan exclaimed, "Just like all of us!"

"I want to meet my niece, as well," complained Trunks, approaching from the other side of the bed, "Pan quit hogging the baby."

Bra smiled and turned slightly, "Baby, this is your Uncle Trunks."

"Gosh. She just took my title of having the best hair in the world," said Trunks, staring at the baby in wonder. Pan and Bra laughed, for the baby's little tuft of hair was the exact same colour as Trunks' hair… a rich lavender.

"Nice work, sis," said Trunks with a smile, "She's beautiful, and she's going to break a thousand hearts, just like her mommy."

Bra looked up at Trunks with her eyes shining. It was so extraordinary to have her brother here at this moment! Every sad memory from their past just dissolved with the wind. Everything was healed. Bra's cheeks hurt from the gigantic smile that hadn't left her face since she'd first heard her baby cry, and first held her tiny body.

"Want to hold her, big brother?" Bra asked.

"Shouldn't Goten do that first?"

"He already did. Here, take her Trunks."

Trunks took the little baby into his arms as carefully as possible. The baby made a little crying scream and balled her hands up into fists before quieting down. Pan and Bra giggled at the adorable reaction.

"What's her name, Bra-chan?" asked Trunks softly, rocking the baby.

"I like the name Pan suggested: Celeste. What do you think?"

"Celeste," said Trunks, testing it, "I like it. It means heavenly, doesn't it? Celestial? Because she comes from heaven… and she certainly _is _heavenly."

"Goten's name means heaven too," Pan pointed out, "So "Celeste" follows family tradition."

"It's perfect!" said Goten, "I have a nickname ready—my little Celery."

"Celery!" said all the other saiyans at once, laughing. The baby made a happy cooing noise as well. Bra and Pan looked at each other with their classic "Goten is _so _obsessed with food" glance they had shared hundreds of times.

"Yes," said Goten defensively, hurt that they had laughed at it, "I actually put some thought into this."

"It's lovely, dear," Bra assured him soothingly.

"I'm serious!" Goten said excitedly, "The traditional Saiya-jin names were named after Vegetables, like Vegeta, Kakkarot, carrot, Radditz, radish, Broli, broccoli, Nappa, cabbage, Bardock… if I nickname her Celery it will be paying tribute to our ancestry. Plus I imagine everyone will be calling her "Cellie" or "Cellie-chan" for short, but I want to call her something special… Celery! It will be our first daddy-daughter _thing_!"

"Actually, that is pretty clever," Pan said softly to Bra. The girls shared a surprised look at the unusual occurrence of Goten making a clever remark that wasn't fuelled by his appetite.

Trunks interjected, "But what if everyone starts using the nickname? What if she's Queen someday? Queen Celery?"

"No," said Bra, "She'll be Queen Celeste Son. Pan's dad called her "Panny" in private, but that didn't catch on with everyone."

"Mainly because Pan frightened them to death," said Goten, smiling and playing with his daughter's tiny hands as Trunks held her, "That's right, Celery! Auntie Pan is scary! She's not a sweet angel like my Celery!"

Pan rolled her eyes and Bra made a face, "I'm going to have to get used to him calling her that."

"It's not worse than YOUR name Bra-chan."

"Hey!"

"Or your brother's name for that matter. Bra and Trunks. Seriously?"

"Stop arguing guys. Even if it is fake arguing, the baby doesn't like it!" Pan admonished. Indeed, the baby had started crying.

Bra held out her arms to take the baby back from Trunks, "So her full name is Celeste Son? Should we add the Briefs name to that? Celeste Briefs Son?"

"Careful," Pan warned, "From experience I suggest you might want to throw a "Vegeta" in there or else he might strike us down with lightning bolts."

"Celeste Vegeta Briefs Son?"

"Sure, officially," said Goten, smiling proudly at his daughter, "But to me she will always be Celery!"

The baby cooed at the sound of the name.

* * *

The snow was falling heavily now, and nothing was visible from the castle windows from beyond a few feet. Nevertheless, Pan stayed by the windows of the new room she shared with Trunks, and gazed thoughtfully into the storm. Pan had changed out of her wet clothing from the Nimbus ride and taken a hot bath, and had dinner with Trunks privately. After all of the stress of the birth, Pan didn't feel like being very social. The war was supposed to be over, yet everything had nearly fallen apart again. She'd nearly lost both Bra and Goten. It had been a close call.

Pan felt two strong arms wrap around her and she closed her eyes. This was just what she needed—a moment where she didn't have to be strong. She could finally relax. _Relax_, she told herself, but the tension wouldn't leave her muscles. Nevertheless, she leaned back against him and they stood like that for several minutes just in comfortable silence.

Trunks then kissed her ear gently. He began to rain a little trail of kisses down to her shoulder.

"You really were a heroine today," he whispered against her neck. Pan sighed.

"Why can't anything be easy?"

"Because if it were," he said, sliding her gown off one of her shoulders, and kissing the exposed skin, "A peaceful moment like this wouldn't be special at all. The louder and more terrifying the storm, the sweeter the calm is afterwards."

"Is this the calm?" she asked.

He paused, "I don't know. You don't seem very calm to me."

She turned around to face him, looking him squarely in the face, "Then calm me."

He moved his hand to the nape of her neck, tilting her head upward so that her lips met his, and wrapped the other hand around her waist, crushing her body against his. He kissed her deeply.

Pan returned the kiss, feeling all her built up tension and fears dissolved at his touch.

With closed eyes and only the delicious, comforting sensations of the kiss to guide them, the experience was earth-shattering. Both were transported far away, and this world disappeared along with all of their worries. Pan felt the sensation of weightlessness, of floating in a stream of peace.

When their lips lost contact and they opened their eyes, they were both a little disoriented about where they were, and perhaps even who they were. Pan, who had felt all her muscles stiff as planks not long ago, now felt her body reduced to marshmallows in her husband's arms.

"Is that better?" Trunks asked gruffly, but he didn't wait for an answer before scooping her off the ground completely.

"Trunks," she said softly, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. All she desired at this moment was for his warmth and energy to be as close to her as possible.

Somehow, his closeness made everything right with the world.

* * *

I tried to make an allusion to the way Gohan was named by the Ox-King when he was an infant.

I'm really sorry if the senzu-bean kiss was clichéd but I grew up on Disney movies. (Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, even the Beast was saved from death by a kiss!) I am now a grown up and know true-love kisses don't have magical powers… but the idea is just so romantic.

Give a girl a break. =)

Next installment soon; even sooner if you review and pester me.


	32. Menopausal Mother Madness

Loud Silence ch.32

Oooh, I love you guys! You made me so happy with such lovely reviews.

Thank you to The-lastsaiyan1991! I'm delighted that you were shaking because I was really really hoping that it would scare you! I'm cruel, I know.

Thank you Leecassi! I appreciate that you're reviewing more than just one single chapter in the entire story as you read it! I hope you like how it turns out.

The same goes for Anmylica! Multiple reviews are AWESOME. Thanks for quoting that line by Bra, I'm really fond of that line too. It's a bit ditzy but it makes me smile and it's just SO Bra!

To myheartbeats4thee, I am so glad you like the way I write Goten and the others. =)

To 18katrina, it's wonderful that my asshole-Vegeta made you laugh. Thanks for the feedback on the name Celery and my details. You're so sweet!

To GotensGirl41, I'm glad you like the name Celery too!

Thank you to KKH913 and Moonshadow for pestering me to update. I needed the push.

It's READING TIME! I hope you're cozy and warm and ready for a fun chapter.

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

Pan's eyes shot open and she stared frantically around, glancing at the canopy of the bed and the carved decorative ceilings. She moved her hands to grasp the bed sheets and to feel the warm body beside her, releasing a nervous breath.

_Dry. I'm on dry land. It was just a dream. _

She had seen the young boy Mortimer's body floating lifelessly in the dark ocean. She had seen the horizon with no land in sight. She had felt the terror of endlessly swimming with no prospect of shore nearby. The horizon would appear, large and looming before her, but as she would approach it would disappear. She felt the same emotions, the same madness come back to her.

The dream had been so realistic. It had happened somewhere deep in her mind, and it hadn't felt like she had been swimming for a few hours or days. It felt like she had been swimming for years. Like a whole lifetime had passed and she still hadn't reached the shore. Did time pass differently deep in the slumbering mind?

Now that she was awake, she could hardly say it had all disappeared. It still lingered inside her.

Trunks made an unintelligible noise and shifted his position, putting his hand on her stomach.

Pan looked at him, startled out of her thoughts, but he was still asleep. _It's nice to sleep beside someone_, she thought, with a small smile. _It's different._

_What am I saying? It's nice to be alive, period. _Pan turned to face him, moving under his arm and snuggling closer to him. _It's nice to be in his arms, it's so nice to be safe. _She placed both hands flat against his chest. _This happened so quickly. How on earth did I end up married? I really didn't see it coming. _

_I can't believe he's mine. _Pan traced the muscles on his chest with her fingertips. _He's so wonderful. Just what I always needed, he's perfect for me. _

The wisps of morning light seemed to float luxuriously across the room before settling on his skin and illuminating him. It was Pan's favourite time of day. When sunrise was just a subtle hint and time was slow and plentiful. When you could enjoy each second thoroughly, and notice the things that escaped your eyes in the harsh bright hurry of day.

She reached her hand up and gently moved a lilac lock off her husband's forehead. _I wonder what he's dreaming about. I hope his are more pleasant than mine. _

Pan thought she could hear a baby cry far in the distance but it was so soft it might have been her imagination. It made her smile anyway. _Bra and little Celery are safe. There is hardly anything left for us to worry about. I don't have to save the world today. I already did that. We can live happily ever after now. I can just lie in bed until noon and do absolutely nothing! But since when was doing nothing fun? _Pan smiled and kissed Trunks on the cheek. He twitched ever so slightly.

She pushed his shoulder and rolled him over onto his back, moving to sit on top of him, straddling his ribcage with her knees. His eyes did open then, and he looked at her in surprise.

"Gee, Pan, again?" He squinted and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning, "You wore me out last night. Let me rest for 5 more minutes."

She grabbed her pillow and whacked him in the face with it.

"Ow!" he complained, "Fine, if you really want…"

"Trunks!" she laughed, "I'm going to the dojo to train. You can come if you want."

With that she moved off him and went to put on some loose fitting training clothes. Trunks sat up and watched her dress.

"What's the big hurry, Pan-chan? The sun hasn't risen yet."

"It's just what I've always done. It's family tradition," she said with a smile, rummaging through the armoire. She suddenly paused as a certain garment caught her eye. Her hands froze in midair as she reached for it, swallowing back a lump of emotion, "Did Goten help you set up this new room?"

He nodded sleepily. Pan pulled out a worn piece of fabric from the armoire. She ran her fingers over it lovingly. _Goten remembered, he knows me so well. My little tradition. I love you, uncle. _

Trunks observed curiously as Pan tied back her hair with a piece of orange fabric. She moved her fingers up to touch it and her whole face lit up with energy and passion. She went to the bed to give him a bird-like good morning peck.

"You're part of the family now, Trunks. Come downstairs and get your butt kicked."

* * *

It had started with champagne.

Somehow, "one glass to celebrate" had turned into two bottles. The bottles had somehow turned into cocktails, and the results were becoming disastrous. It's rather difficult to transcribe the conversation that took place over hours and hours that night. The phrases were often nonsensical, repetitive, and circling over the general topic of the shared joy of new life.

"No! Are you really going to light th-hhhem on fire?" there was a delighted squeal.

"We are ccceelebrating, Chica! Trusssst me, I did this before onccce," a concentrated gaze followed this assertion before a small spark ignited from deft fingers and a matchstick set the liquid ablaze. Two hysterical bursts of laughter immediately resounded in the room, each feeding the other.

"Oh my goodnesssss! Do I have to drrrink it while it's on fire?"

"Nooooo, of courssseee not! We have to bll-loow out the flamessss and drink it together. Ready?"

"Ready, babe! Count me down!"

"Alright. Three, Two, One… to Grandma-ship!"

"Grandma-hood?"

"TO DOUBLE-GRANDMA-SHIP-HOOD-NESS!"

With that, they blew out the flames and took the shots of the sweet liqueur.

"Oohhhhhh," said Chi-Chi leaning back in her chair and savouring the new burning sensation, "How marvelloussss!"

Videl popped her head into the room, "Ladies, can you keep it down a bit? Gohan can't sleep, he keeps saying that he can hear his mother screaming. I couldn't hear anything, but I could hear his complaining. His tossing and turning is driving me nuts!"

Bulma grinned, "I always knew Chi-Chi was a screamer! Just get some booze into her and she really lets loose."

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi shrieked and then promptly raised her hands to her mouth, giggling, "Oooopsie, ssssorry Videl, dear. I'll try to keep it down. Will you give Gohan a biggggg kissss for me and tell him his mommy loves him sooooo much! MUAH!"

Chi-chi made a big lip smacking noise and then smiled blissfully, holding her glass out to Bulma to be refilled.

Videl blinked, "Uh, sure. Shouldn't you two be finished "celebrating" by now? All this liquor can't be healthy."

"Aw, Videl, won't you pleassssseee have a drink with us?" asked Bulma sweetly, half-hugging Videl and shoving a filled glass into her hands.

Videl looked at the glass skeptically.

"We're celebrating… double-Grandma-ship-hood-ness!" said Chi-Chi, clutching her sides because she couldn't stop her laughter as she said the funny word they'd created.

Videl felt a small smile creep to her lips. It was a special occasion after all! It was not every day that two childhood friends had their children get married and get wished back from the dead, and become grandmothers to the same adorable little baby. It must be thrilling for close friends to have a son and daughter fall in love.

"I feel just as exccccited as when I had _my _children," said Bulma gleefully, and her eyes began to tear up rapidly. She wiped the tears away and sniffled, "I can't believe MY LITTLE GIRL HAD A BABY!"

She was promptly consoled by hugs from both Chi-Chi and Videl and reassuring sounds.

Bulma stopped sniffling and looked at Videl, "It's extrrrra nice, VeeVee, because you get to have an addition to the family without all the pain of giving birth yoursssself."

"AMEN SISTER!" screeched Chi-Chi, taking a swig _directly_ from the bottle, "Drink up, Videl! Maybe Pan will have a baby sssoon too, then you will be a grandma just like usss!"

"Then you can JOIN THE EXXXCLUSSSIVE CLUB!" squealed Bulma, "Of Grandma-hood-ship-ness! Oh my god! If Trunks and Pan have a baby I'll be a shared grandma with you TOO! ANOTHER DOUBLE, CHI!"

"NO!" said Chi-Chi, with a look of awe on her face, "I'll be a great-grandma to Pan's baby, so it will be a TRIPLE!"

"TRIPLE GRANDMAS! ALL THREE OF US!" screamed Bulma, and she grabbed Videl's hands and began to dance erratically.

Videl couldn't help but laugh and feel the contagious excitement infect her. She hadn't touched her drink though; she knew Gohan wouldn't like her drinking. Also, she didn't want to lose all her wits and act forty years younger than she really was. It wasn't becoming. But was there really any harm in it? Videl realized that a giant smile was plastered on her face. The thought of Pan having a baby really did bring butterflies to her stomach and make her want to act more ridiculous than these two, even completely sober. A blush crept across her nose and cheeks. _It's reasonable. Pan's married now. I could be a grandmother soon, too! Oh, my goodness, I never imagined… _

"Bulma, make a sssspecial drink for all three of usss!" demanded Chi-Chi, "A magic potion! We need to toasssst to Pan having a baby sssometime sssoon, for the triple grandma club! Videl you MUSSSSST drink with us."

"Well…" said the younger girl, her eyes twinkling, "I'll have one and go back to bed. Just one."

* * *

_A few hours later…_

When Gohan walked into the kitchen he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He then stood there with his mouth hanging open for several minutes before he made his presence known.

"Oh, Mom. I'm so ashamed."

Videl had been upside down, doing a handstand on the countertop, while Chi-Chi held a bottle of tequila to her lips. Bulma and Chi-Chi had been chanting in excitement, "DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"

Gohan put the flat of his palm against his forehead and felt his face turning red hot.

Videl quickly dismounted and flushed, feeling like a child in trouble. She wiped the tequila from her lips hastily.

"My baby!" cried Chi-Chi, running to Gohan and covering his face with kisses, "Your hair's a mess!"

She licked her hand and used it to fix his hair, which was messed up from tossing and turning sleeplessly in bed for hours. Gohan could smell the alcohol on her breath. He stood as still as a statue, staring straight ahead, before sighing deeply.

"I'm so humiliated," he announced to the drunk women.

"Gohan... are you mad at me?" whispered Videl, approaching cautiously.

"No, my love," Gohan winced, looking at his mom and Bulma in their intoxicated conditions, "Let's just go back to bed, and forget this ever happened, alright?"

"OK!" said Videl, grabbing his hand and skipping alongside Gohan happily as though she were 6 years old without a care in the world.

"Bye!" she said turning and waving at Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Byeeee!" they said, giggling and waving back.

Gohan placed his palm back against his forehead in exasperation. Videl skipped along drunkenly, in a lopsided laughing fashion, pulling him with her.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Gohan, as they walked through the hallway.

"Gohan your mommy said she loves you sooooooooo much," said Videl smiling, "I wish I had an awesome mommy like Chi-Chi."

Gohan looked at Videl in surprise, because she never mentioned her mother. If someone asked her about her mother, she would always grow angry. She quit skipping ahead of him and turned to face him, watching him watching her. Her face changed, and her eyes began to sparkle.

"But I love you more Gohan!" she declared, leaping onto him and wrapping her legs around him so quickly that he staggered back into the wall, not expecting this.

She smothered him with wet, hot, kisses that were so unlike her usual ones. She used her tongue, which was something she had hardly done in many years, and she fastened her body against his.

He was shocked to find that he was becoming aroused from Videl's lusty drunken kisses… naturally, and without thinking, he spun around so that she was the one pinned with her back against the wall, and he returned her kisses, even meeting her probing tongue with his own.

He suddenly felt like he was a teenager again, remembering the intense passion from when he had first met Videl and taught her how to fight. Back then they had both been at their physical pinnacles, and she had always been so aggressive with him. He had been rather shy at first, but that had quickly changed when they were married. They hadn't lost too much of that passion over the years, but having children, aging, fighting wars, and dying took a toll on a couple.

"I love you too, Videl," he murmured, moving his hands to grasp her thighs which were wrapped around him, and to pull her body closer and to hold her more firmly against his. He whispered, "Even when you're ridiculously drunk and upside down."

"Oh, do you want me to go upside down again, Gohan?" she asked excitedly, already beginning to move, but he held her firmly in place, blushing madly. He suddenly was afraid someone would see them like this… his dad, or King Kai could walk down the hall at any moment… or Piccolo! The last thought made him move away from the wall and walk briskly, with Videl still wrapped around him, to their room.

"Ooohhh, I get a free ride!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, you do," he said, trying to shake the image of her riding him out of his mind. His face was burning, along with other parts of his body, and the position that she was in wasn't helping. _Wow, Gohan. Stop thinking like this, you can't take advantage of her when she's drunk. She's not her normal self! You're being such a teenager._

He finally reached their room, and entered quickly, shutting the door behind him. He marched over to the bed and dumped Videl onto "her side"—she had slept on that same side of the bed beside him for two decades.

She giggled and moved over to the other side of the bed, patting the empty spot beside her. Gohan's eyes bugged out—for Videl to be uncaring about him lying on "her side," she must truly be _beyond_ intoxication. Or she wasn't intending to sleep.

This idea was confirmed by the fact that she quickly pulled off her clothing and lay there naked and smiling.

"Know what's ssooo exciting?"

"What's that?" Gohan choked, feeling a rush of blood at the sight, although he'd seen it hundreds, maybe thousands of times. He was already on the bed and crawling over to her, anticipating all the places he could put his lips on her, beginning with her mouth and…

"Pan might have a baby!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!"

Videl frowned at this massive roar from the man inches from her face and she plugged her ears with her index fingers, "Your mom said so. It could happen. Panny got married…"

"Panny IS a baby," insisted Gohan, "OUR baby."

"No," said Videl, taking her fingers out of her ears and hooking them together behind Gohan's neck. She smiled up at him dreamily, "Big girl now… Big adventures with Trunks… just like we had. So big."

Gohan sighed, kissing the corner of Videl's mouth, "I miss our Panny."

Her eyelids began to flutter closed, and she breathed into his face, "So tiny, Gohan. She's only five pounds."

Gohan looked at her, startled, but realized she must be lost in a dream or a memory about Pan's infancy. He understood, for seeing his brother's newborn baby on earth had stirred many of his own emotions and memories as well. He had wished he could have been there to comfort Goten when he was in turmoil. He wished he could see the little girl, and hold her… and maybe he could try to be as kind and loving an uncle to Goten's daughter as Goten had been to Pan.

Gohan smiled, kissing Videl's eyes and snuggling in beside her, thinking of how she had contradicted herself. She'd said that Pan was "so big" and "so tiny" almost in the same sentence. Which was correct? Which did she really feel?

_Don't be silly, Gohan. Videl is drunk and she's just muttering… you could lie awake analyzing every single word of hers for hours but they're just ramblings at the moment._

He told himself this, but he couldn't shake the feeling that alcohol sometimes brought out the truth, and perhaps Videl was being more honest and open with him about her feelings than she normally would have. He also couldn't help analyzing. _There was a time when our daughter weighed 5 pounds. It was not too long ago… she was innocent just like little Celery. Then she learned to fight, went to war, and watched me die… and in trying to avenge me she killed Vegeta. No, she's not so tiny anymore. I wonder what Celery will be like when she's older. I wonder if these types of thoughts are in Videl's mind too. Why would she mention Pan weighing 5 pounds?_

Gohan sighed, holding his sleeping wife close, feeling confused and concerned, but mostly exhausted.

His mother was still making an infernal ruckus, and he was sure he'd never get to sleep. He should have taken a few soothing sips himself.

* * *

"Mmm… mmaybe they should call the next one Mmmary!"

"Mmmary!" there was a giggle and a burp, "Why Mmmary?"

The blue-haired girl turned around, generously pouring vodka into a glass of tomato juice which was rimmed with salt and garnished with several vegetables, "Becaussee… celery tasstes ssoooo good in a Bloody Mmmary!"

Chi-Chi erupted into laughter while reaching out to take the cocktail, "Oh my god, you're ssoooo ssmmmart Bulma!"

"I know, right?" said Bulma, high-fiving Chi-Chi and sipping on her Bloody Mary, and then chewing thoughtfully on the celery, "Do you think I put too much hot sssauce into this? It is a bit ssspicy… Chi? Chi-Chi!"

Bulma looked up from the drink to see her friend passed out on the table beside the empty cocktail glass.

"Well, I guesss she liked it!" said Bulma, snickering. Then she suddenly felt guilty. Maybe she had been partying a bit too hard for the Son women. She should call Goku to take his wife to bed.

"GOKU!" she screamed, knowing that he could hear her screaming from anywhere in the castle… probably from anywhere on the planet, "GOOOOOKKUUUUUU!"

When he didn't show up Bulma began to rap her fingers impatiently on the table beside Chi-Chi, while continuously screaming Goku's name.

She knew he could hear her. Why wasn't he coming? He was being lazy! Ignoring her.

"GOKU! FOOOOOD!"

He appeared in an instant, his eyes still closed, but he raced to the table and sat down, feeling around clumsily for utensils.

When he realized there was nothing on the table he opened first one eye and another. He then saw Chi-Chi passed out on the table beside him, and Bulma staring at him victoriously from across the table, holding a giant cocktail.

"Always manipulating me, Bulma," he accused groggily, "Every weakness I have! Since you first found out about my tail."

Bulma chuckled in delight at the memory of squeezing little Goku's tail and forcing him to do whatever she wanted, "Goku, won't you take care of Chi? Ssshe's had a bit too much to drink."

"You're such a bad influence on her," sighed Goku, moving to pick up his wife and cradling her tenderly in his arms, "How many of those poisons have you given her?"

Twirling a few aqua strands of hair around her finger, Bulma hiccupped, "Ffffar too many to count, Goku, dear!"

He sighed again.

"Oh, Gooooku," drawled Bulma, and looking at her saiya-jin friend made her feel as though she had hardly aged herself. She stood up and poked his nose with her finger, "Every man craves a bad girl deep inside. I know that even YOU love it when I make Chi-Chi misbehave."

Goku's eyes looked up at her with surprise for a second, something strange flickering in them, then he shook his head and cleared his mind with his classic laugh, "Bulma, gosh! You are really drunk. You should go to sleep and get some rest, my friend."

"You're right. I sshould ssleep," she said, conscious of how she slurred her Ss, but unable to control her tongue to enunciate properly. She smiled at Goku, a genuine sad smile as he walked to the doorway.

He paused, with Chi-Chi in his arms, turning back to look at Bulma, "Are you going to be fine, Bulma?"

"Of coursse."

"You know I'm nearby if you ever need to talk or anything? I'm right here."

"I'm a big girl now, dear."

"Well, if you need someone to hold your hair while you vomit, just yell for me again."

"If I really need you, if I'm attacked or ss-something, if my life'ss in danger, I'll yell that there'ss food again."

He smiled, "Seriously, Bulma… take care of yourself."

"Thankss, Goku. Take your wife to bed! Sshe couldn't keep up with my party animal ways."

Goku laughed and inclined his head in a small bow toward Bulma before turning to leave with the sleeping Chi-Chi curled up against his chest.

Well, it was officially the end of the night.

Bulma wrapped her arms around herself, feeling an icy coldness spread within her chest. She'd tried to keep the little party running as long as possible to save her from this horrible sensation. She should have a warm and fuzzy feeling after the intense female bonding she'd done with Chi-Chi and Videl. She should feel happy because her beloved friends were close, her daughter had just given birth to a baby that she would certainly see soon, and her son had finally fallen in love and was now happily married.

Yet now that Chi-Chi was gone, all she felt was cold emptiness. Somewhere in the castle, Chi-Chi was being gently placed in bed by her wonderful husband. Videl was with Gohan who loved her unconditionally. She knew that they were both wonderful friends who loved her, but at the end of the night a woman went to bed with her husband… or she went to bed alone. Bulma reached for a discarded shawl and wrapped it around herself. On earth Bra had Goten to hold her after the pain of giving birth to Celeste. They would whisper together in wonder and amazement of every breath taken by their first child, and every cry she made. Even Bulma's callous son would wake up to a loving wife.

Everyone was together. Everyone had someone. She smiled sadly, _thanks to a lot of matchmaking on my part! _Try as she might, she couldn't find her happiness in the happiness of everyone she loved. It wasn't her own. One word kept coming into her mind, a name she wanted to call, regardless of how she tried to suppress the thought. _Vegeta. _Wouldn't she turn around and find him standing right there? She turned around quickly and expected to see him. She turned around again. _Vegeta. _Hadn't he always been near to her? Whatever anger and rage and stupidity and pride he brought from his planet, hadn't he been here, with her? _Vegeta. _Bulma closed her eyes and willed her mind to shut up. _Enough. Quit it. You're drunk._

There was still a bit of vodka left in the bottle. But that was only for mixing cocktails for Chi-Chi. Bulma preferred whiskey. A single-malt Scotch. She poured herself a glass carefully and sat down. She sipped it, going through the motions even though her lips were so numb she couldn't feel the glass against them.

_Mmmmm. Delicious. _

It was so strong that her tongue could actually taste it in her numbed state. She swirled the glass around, listening to the ice cubes clink together. She rested an elbow rebelliously on the table. Her whole body was deliciously frozen and insensitive, but somehow her mind was beginning to go to places she hadn't wished it to. _Vegeta…_

Why couldn't she get him off her mind? Chi-Chi's laughter had been healing to her. It hadn't been the wine, it had been her childhood friend that made her feel at ease.

_Chi, come back, _she silently pleaded._ Please, Chi. I can't keep him out of my mind without you. Vegeta's ghost is so loud. Why do you get to be happy? I wish you were sad and lonely like me. God no, I don't really wish that. Vegeta. Why does his name come into my thoughts?_

Bulma heard her own voice call his name in her mind, and she couldn't stop it. She gained a sick pleasure from each time she "heard" his name, or perhaps it was from the delicious struggle of trying to restrict that thought, and all that emotion. She heard her voice say his name out loud, but was it really her voice? Had she meant to say that? It sounded foreign, detached from her mind. It sounded like she was whining or begging. Like she needed him so desperately.

She shut her eyes tightly at that thought. _I need him. Where is he? I sent him to hell. But I'll see him again. He'll fuck me over again. I'll let him trample me because I need him. Damn you, Bulma!_

Her reason was struggling with the love and need in her heart. A battale royale inside of her. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. Whichever won, whichever lost, Bulma would be both victorious and defeated. Was this all controlled by her own mind or the alcohol?

Was the alcohol allowing her heart to breathe for a moment?

_Why can't I do what I want to do? I'm a queen. I'm also dead._ Bulma stopped swirling the scotch and using her perfectly manicured fingers she screamed and flung the glass at a stone wall.

She watched it shatter into countless small pieces and felt an indescribable thrill.

"Vegeta," she whispered.

After a pause, she grabbed the bottle of vodka, and chucked that at the wall as well.

"Vegeta," she said, her heartbeat quickening. Why did it feel so good to see glass smash? Did she care why? No. She deserved to feel good.

And it sure beat doing the dishes.

Bulma turned back to the little bar where she had lovingly mixed cocktails for her friends a few minutes before. She placed her hands firmly around the necks of two bottles, squeezing tightly with both fists and turning to throw the bottles viciously across the room with her whole body weight.

She watched the destruction, and it wasn't enough. _Vegeta. _

Bulma found herself grabbing bottles upon bottles, deliriously, gleefully, causing as much loud and catastrophic ruin as she possibly could.

Finally, she grabbed a gigantic vase that was sitting on the countertop, and holding it with both hands she hurled it with all her strength against the wall.

"VEGETAAAAA!" she screamed, watching as a few flowers fell out of the vase on its trip to the wall, and as the water from the vase spilled all over the floor. The rest of the flowers lay scattered gracelessly on the pile of broken glass she'd created.

For a few seconds her chest heaved from the effort.

_Vegeta._

_Still! Still? STILL?_ That word wouldn't leave her mind, that name. Hadn't she gotten it all out? Hadn't she made enough of a scene to be cured? The glittering glass shards beckoned her, and she began to walk over to them in a hypnotized trance. Maybe they had the answer.

Her zigzagged drunken walk supported her until she had reached the mound of broken glass, and then her legs gave way under her like jelly. Her skin was too numb to feel any pain from where the glass pierced her skin, and finally, as she passed out from her intoxication, her mind became numb as well.

She looked chaotically beautiful as she lay on broken glass, her hair spilling out into the alcohol, the fallen flowers, remnants of the vase, and her own blood.

* * *

Pan laughed, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "Is that all you've got, Goten?"

"Quit pounding me, niece. I just had a baby."

Pan grinned at the excuse, "Bra did all the work. You're slacking off!"

"Well, the war is over, Pan-chan. You don't have to wake me up every day before the sun has risen and make me fight before I've eaten anymore."

"You never know when you might need to be ready, Uncle," she teased, but she knew that the new baby must be exhausting him too.

"Pan, why don't you try fighting with Marron?" Goten offered.

Pan turned to look at Marron and Uub sparring lightly and smiled, "Well, I don't want to interrupt."

"I like that idea!" agreed Trunks, who had just finished sparring with Uub, "A girl fight! I don't think I've ever seen a good girl fight. "

Pan rolled her eyes at Trunks and watched Marron and Uub as they finished up a round of attacks. Marron did have rather good technique. Pan couldn't remember fighting her friend since she was a child.

"What do you think, Marron? Want to have a go at it?" asked Pan when they took a break.

Marron smiled, "Certainly, my lady."

The blonde girl bowed to Uub as was customary in the dojo and moved toward Pan. She squared off in her fighting stance.

Pan told herself to take it easy before launching a series of delicate attacks. Marron easily blocked them, and Pan grinned.

"Great, Mar! Impressive."

"You can be a little rougher on me, Princess Pan."

"If you'd like me to be," said Pan before moving into another, slightly more challenging and more powerful sequence.

"That's really hot," commented Trunks, toweling off.

"I agree, your majesty," said Uub, looking down shyly.

"I hope we eat soon," said Goten, rubbing his growling stomach.

Just then, the massive double doors to the dojo swung wide open. There was a huge slamming sound as wood smashed against stone and iron. All activity stopped and all eyes turned toward the door.

A woman stood there, her legs slightly apart, her head inclined downward so that dead-straight blonde bangs fell mysteriously over her eyes. She wore a maroon training gi, and had two hands clenched at her sides. She looked terrifying, and she obviously meant business. It was a grand entrance to say the least.

When her head snapped up a pair of metallic eyes glinted as though they had been freshly sharpened. She scanned the faces of the young saiyans and their friends. Her eyes rested on one in particular.

"You," she said, approaching with purposeful steps, "Let's go."

"Go?" asked Uub in bewilderment, but he understood when a fist came hurtling toward his face. Uub barely sidestepped this attack before another one was coming at him from the other side. The woman moved fast as lightning and had a roundhouse aimed for his spine. Uub blocked this, but the force of doing so caused him to stumble, and she was already moving into another attack. She didn't stop assaulting for several minutes, and often while her feet were occupied in a complicated series of kicks her fingers would drift upwards to tuck her flyaway flaxen hairs back into place.

"Wait!" said Uub when he could pause for a second, "Let's talk about this!"

It could hardly be called training. This was an all-out serious onslaught. Marron and Pan had obviously stopped their fight. They gazed with slack jaws.

"Good idea," said the woman, not relenting as she focused on attacking the young man. Her foot landed powerfully in his midsection and before he could brace himself, it immediately mercilessly slammed into his face. He staggered back, barely catching balance and putting a hand to his bleeding nose in surprise. The woman brushed her blonde locks off her cheeks again.

"Young man," she asked calmly as she landed a few more kicks expertly until he tottered and lost footing, "I demand to know your intentions with my daughter."

"I…uh…" muttered Uub, blinking away his double vision.

She waited for a moment, now fingering the strand of pearls around her neck. Pan observed her with awe: _I can't believe she still fights with a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. Her signature. Always the lady, even while kicking ass. _The blonde woman moved so that she was standing directly over Uub and looking down at him condescendingly. She crossed her arms over her chest menacingly.

"You think you can use her body for your pleasure and then run back to Vegeta?" Juuhachi accused coldly. Marron's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped, _I haven't seen mom so angry in years!_

"NO! Absolutely not!" Uub objected passionately before gathering his wits about him and trying to raise himself off the floor, "Lady Juuhachigou, perhaps this isn't the most appropriate time to speak..."

"I assure you, Sir Uub, this is the best time," she kicked him in the neck so that his head slammed back down. She left her heel on his windpipe, pressing down painfully as he tried to pry her foot away.

"I have it under authority that you were seen entering Marron's room last night."

"Mama!" cried Marron, her cheeks flushing, "Please don't hurt him! He's always been a perfect gentleman to me."

"I'll decide that, sweetie. Let mommy take care of this."

Krillen popped his head into the doorway then and what he saw made his eyes bug out.

"Juu! Don't kill the boy," begged Krillen, "You said you were just going to ask him questions!"

"Darling," said Juuhachi, turning to her husband, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm questioning him."

She dug her foot more into his neck to emphasize her point and Uub coughed and gurgled for air.

"Uh… well, honeybear… Maybe he could answer more easily if he weren't suffocating?"

"I thought pain might motivate him to be cooperative."

"Please, pumpkin. Let the nice boy breathe."

She sighed and moved her foot off him cautiously and he rubbed his throat, gasping.

"I vow… to you both," Uub said nervously, clearing his injured throat and raising himself first to a seated position. He struggled to stand as he continued, "I love Marron… I meant… to ask for permission… to have her hand in marriage."

"Then you're either lying to us, or you're a scared pansy," said Juuhachi, and she brought her knee up into his stomach hard enough to crack a few ribs. Uub hadn't expected that and he doubled over again, coughing, but before he could fall forward, he felt a finger in the middle of his forehead push him upright. He was dizzy from pain, but he could see that Marron's mother was holding him upright with only her finger. She didn't look at him, but she continued to stare straight ahead.

"So which one is it, young man? Are you a liar or a wimp?"

She didn't wait for his answer before she removed her finger and launched another powerful kick at his side. This time Uub's instincts snapped awake and he blocked it. He stumbled back and assumed a sloppy fighting stance. _She's serious. I have to really defend myself. She really wants to have a conversation like this? I thought I'd have a rough time speaking to her, but I didn't expect a fight!_

"I'm neither a liar or a wimp. I already informed King Trunks and Queen Pan, as well as King Goten and Queen Bra of my intentions… you can ask them…" Uub was cut off as he had to dodge several jabs to the face and an uppercut. He realized that when he relaxed a bit, the fighting came naturally and the conversation wasn't too nerve-wracking.

"It's just that there hasn't been an opportune moment and I wanted to ask… formally," he blocked a few of her kicks, "And with Queen Bra nearly dying in childbirth, along with her baby… I thought I'd wait… just a few days, until things settled… AGGGH!"

He was hit hard in the shoulder while the joint was at an odd angle, and he knew it was probably dislocated.

"…Until the tension died down."

"Ah, I see," said Juuhachi, sweeping a few more golden tendrils behind her ears before launching into another assault, "How considerate of you."

Pan whispered to Marron, "Kami, how does she manage to keep her hair immaculate while fighting? She flicks it back into place perfectly after _every single move_."

"I know, right?" said Marron, blinking, "That's my mama."

Meanwhile, Trunks whispered to Goten, "I find this highly entertaining. Does that make me a bad person?"

Goten nodded, "Yes, but I must be too. I wish Bra could see this. She's missing all the action! But she needs her rest."

"Now comes the difficult part!" announced Lady Juuhachi when Uub was significantly panting and bruised, "If you answer these questions in a manner which I don't approve of, I WILL kill you. I know King Goten doesn't approve of that, but I'm sure he ALSO doesn't approve of a scum Vegetan warrior harming Marron, so he'll let me off easy."

Juuhachi advanced on her target with her face cold and emotionless, "Why were you in Marron's room last night? Are you sleeping with my daughter? Is she pregnant, is that why you want to marry her?"

"Mama!" shrieked Marron, "You're humiliating me!"

"Hush, child."

"Lady Juuhachigou," said Uub breathing hard and wiping blood from his chin, "I'm sure you know that I shared a _prison cell_ with your daughter for months. Of course I slept with her!"

"WRONG ANSWER!" roared Juuhachi, and she dived at Uub with the intention of breaking his face. And every other bone she could reach.

"Mama! Stop!" cried Marron, "You don't understand."

Juuhachi was fully concentrated on causing some bloodshed.

"Wait!" said Uub, but he couldn't get a word in between defending her lightning punches and the violent rage of her flying legs, "Wait!"

Krillen looked at the saiyans and shrugged, "I should stop her, but I kind of want to kill him too."

"Daddy!" Marron screamed, running to her father's side, "It's not like that; we slept BESIDE each other, just BESIDE! Daddy, I promise you, it's the truth! Please stop her."

Krillen looked surprised and then a bit disappointed.

"Oh. Well, I'll try, sweetheart…" said Krillen, trying to gain the attention of his violent wife. He was unsuccessful.

Pan glanced at Goten and Trunks, the three of them suddenly uncertain if Juuhachi was merely toying with Uub. If this was toying, then playtime was deadly. Poor Uub. Someone else would have to step in. Krillen's soothing husbandly words weren't working. Marron's heartfelt pleading wasn't working either. If Juuhachi had never listened to anyone, she had always listened to Marron. The problem was that Uub was not making any offensive moves at all, he was merely defending. This made defeating him all too easy for a skilled fighter like Marron's mother.

"Alright, enough! This man is under my protection," Trunks finally interrupted, not believing it had gotten to this point, "He's a royal Vegetan warrior of high…"

Juuhachi had turned on Trunks and fixed him with an unwavering furious glare, "AND YOU!"

Marron, Pan, and Goten exchanged looks. They knew how Juuhachi felt about the Vegetan royals. _Oh boy_, thought Pan.

The blonde woman walked over to Trunks with her finger extended. Anger and power radiated from her skin in waves of heat, and her beautiful eyes had quickly become bloodshot.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are, some kind of God? You killed that girl's parents when she was FOURTEEN, and now you have the balls to _marry_ her? If everyone around here is fooled by your pretty looks and this "I'm-a-reformed-new-man" act, I'll tell you this, kid, I'm not. If Gohan and Videl weren't going to return in the near future to deal with you themselves, I swear to high heaven: I would thrash you worse than I'm doing to your warrior here. If you hurt Pan you are going to answer to me, do you hear?"

"How dare you…" began Trunks angrily, unaccustomed to being spoken to like this.

"How DARE I?" hissed Juuhachi, grabbing his tunic in her fist, "You scared your sister away when she was a child and made her virtually an orphan. The Sons were like family to her when she had no one else in the world. Gohan was like a father to Bra, and _you killed him_. Well, Pan's family to _us_. When you and your father butchered the Sons, you ruined a caring, wonderful family and you made _both_ girls orphans. Even my husband cried like a baby for the loss of Goku, but Pan didn't. She had to go right back to fighting _you, _to defending against _you_. Do you know what that does to a person? Do you know what's really inside her?"

Pan felt as though someone had poured ice water into her spine. She met Juuhachi's eyes and saw herself mirrored in the cold, serious, fierce woman. What an outburst. Who knew what volcanic fires were lurking just under that frozen façade? She understood…

It was true. Juuhachi and Krillen had both been there for her as mentors and advisors… and almost like adopted parents. She had closed herself off so much to the world after her family died that she had not even realized how much they cared, or how much they _knew_ her. She hadn't even shown them the gratitude they deserved for keeping her sane. Now for a chilling moment she felt an immense connection to Juuhachi—the woman was a fighter to her core. She had led the country's defense against Trunks' attack in Pan's absence and now she was valiantly defending her daughter's honour… and Bra's, and Pan's as well.

_If I ever become a mother, I hope that I am like her. _

"I know the past has been difficult. I know I've made life hard for everyone. I am truly sorry…" began Trunks.

"Shut up," said Juuhachi, raising her hand to silence him, "I believe nothing you say. Why? Why did you keep sending armies after your father died? Why did you want our land? Just for the sake of conquering? You are still the same man you were a few months ago, nothing's changed except that you seduced an innocent girl and were able to trick her into thinking you were _a decent man_."

She laughed, a melodious tune that could have been plucked from a harp's strings by an angel, as she stepped closer to Trunks, her blue eyes piercing directly into his, "YOU, _a decent man_! That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard. Well, as I said, Pan is family, and you don't FUCK with family, pretty boy. The Sons are too nice. This harmless puppy dog won't give you a fraction of what you deserve if you screw up..."

She had gestured to Goten while saying this. He objected in a whining voice, "Hey! _Harmless puppy dog_…!"

He was interrupted as Juuhachi continued her rampage, "But mark my words, _your majesty and royal highness_, King Trunks of Vegeta… I can and will crush you. Do you know who I am? I'm the girl who beat your father to a pulp when you were a wee toddler. Oh, that was delicious."

"There's no way," said Trunks frowning, "My father is a great warrior; you couldn't lay a hand on him."

"I've laid more than a hand on him. Tell me, did his arm ever heal completely after I broke it so badly? In so many places? I bet that little man still has plenty of scars on his body that are my handiwork, even in hell," Juuhachi laughed that musical laugh again, then lowered her voice to a sinister whisper, "So take my advice. Tread softly."

She abruptly turned on her heels and walked for the door of the dojo. Juunana was standing there leaning against the door frame and smiling. He had been watching for some time.

"Can I help destroy anyone this morning, dear sister?" he asked. He began to stretch hopefully.

"I'll take a raincheck, brother," she answered in a friendly voice. She always felt very relaxed after a good fight, and a good intimidation session.

She turned to face the people in the dojo, and the anger had completely dissolved from her face. She looked down at Uub who was on the floor clutching a broken arm, and she began the hint of a smile, "I enjoyed fighting you, Sir Uub. I hope you and Marron set a date for the wedding in the near future."

"Wha... ah… um… of course, my lady," answered Uub, flustered and shocked. Marron's eyes opened wide. She had thought her mother was disapproving.

"Mama?" she asked, wringing her hands in distress, "You agree to let me marry him? Then why did you beat him up?"

"I had to fight him to see how strong he was. To see if he could take care of you, and if he could handle a little unexpected pressure. He'll do. He's not a weakling. Actually, I like him, Marron!" said her mother, with a full-fledged genuine smile and a approving nod, "He's a fine combination of gentleman and warrior, of tenderness and power. He reminds me of your father."

She did turn her back then to leave, adding under her breath as she walked past her brother, "Just taller."

Pan couldn't help but chuckle at the chaos Marron's mother caused so easily. While wearing a string of pearls. Her brother had followed her out of the room, but the tension she'd left behind lingered.

"That was all… just a test?" asked Uub disbelievingly. Blood was running down his face and into his mouth.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Krillen, apologetically.

Uub collapsed back on the ground, bruised and battered, and in intense pain everywhere. Including his ego.

"I'm sorry about that, son," Krillen moved to Uub's side and cautiously helped him up, "My wife can be a little overbearing at times. She just loves Marron more than anything."

Uub grunted and leaned on Krillen for support, and Marron came to his side too, almost in tears, "Oh, Uub! I'm so sorry. I didn't know she'd hurt you like this."

"Well, she wouldn't have," said Krillen thoughtfully, "But I think when she found out that Pan went and got senzu beans last night she figured that she could do a little more damage than she initially intended."

"..."

Marron's mouth was open, but nothing came out. She just stared at her father, blinking.

"How considerate of her," groaned Uub, repeating Juuhachi's earlier words and grimacing, "There are at least half a dozen individual bones broken in my body. And all of those bones are broken in more than one place."

"Mama went too far," said Marron weakly as she and her father supported Uub as he limped out of the room.

"He'll be healed in no time, Mar. And we'll plan any kind of wedding that you'd like. It will be good to have you in the family, son," said Krillen, clapping Uub on the back affectionately. Uub tried his best not to cry out in pain as they headed toward the infirmary.

Trunks shook his head in disbelief, "And I thought MY father was terrifying. That woman is… is…"

Pan saw that he was at a loss for words and finished for him, "Amazing, intense, and totally my role model."

Goten and Trunks shared a glance.

Pan noticed this and smiled secretly to herself. How could they understand the need for a woman fighter to see another woman fighter in action? Just to be reminded that she wasn't alone in the world, or completely insane. Well, of course Marron had started fighting—but she had just learned out of necessity and a casual interest. Like a hobbyist. It wasn't a way of life for her, something that defined her. While Pan was proud of her friend's new skills, and they were certainly nothing to be trifled with, Marron's mother was a _completely_ different class of fighter. She'd made full-blooded saiyans tremble and fall to their knees in pain.

No, they couldn't understand. Not when the thousands of people in their armies were all men, and they were surrounded at all times on the battlefield, and while training, by men. It was normal and natural for them! They were accepted. They couldn't understand how difficult it was to be a girl in the middle of that, confused about your own identity, uncertain of the normalcy of the situation, and wondering whether there was a place for you in the world.

They couldn't understand needing to train harder and more often in order to compensate for such insecurities.

Just then a rustling noise was heard at the door. The saiyans turned to look just as Bra appeared, seeming very tired but happy. She was holding little Celeste in her arms, the baby wrapped up in rich royal blue cloth. Her tiny eyes were open and she stared up at Bra and the world with colossal curiosity, although she was quiet.

"Goten," said Bra softly, "I was hungry but I didn't want to leave Celeste alone. She woke up and was crying so I decided to show her the castle."

Goten crossed the room quickly and kissed the forehead of his little lavender-haired daughter, "Celery, how do you like the castle? It's your first trip since you left mommy's tummy out into the gigantic world!"

Goten held his arms out wide, "Look at how much space there is out here, Celery! You don't have to curl up into a little ball or anything. You can do all sorts of things out here that you couldn't do in there, trust me, it's really fun."

Trunks and Pan exchanged amused glances.

"Goten, you sound like a salesman," said Bra laughing, "Don't worry, she won't be going back in here. You don't have to convince her."

"Sorry, Bra-chan, I'm really hungry and I can't think straight!" Goten said with a grin, "Let's go to breakfast."

"Just a second," said Bra, walking into the dojo, gently rocking the baby. Her skirts rustled gently as she walked, "This is the dojo, sweetie. This is where Auntie Pan drags your daddy every single morning and beats him silly. I'm not sure if you're going to like fighting or not, but it's in your blood, so you might."

"I'm sure that many of your relatives will try to force you into it before you can walk," Bra looked up at the other three saiyans sternly, "But they're not allowed to. Do you all hear me? No training my daughter until she can walk. Walk several steps, without falling down. Consistently. Walking comes before fighting, understood?"

Everyone nodded dutifully, while Goten's stomach growled loudly, "Sure, Bra-chan! But eating comes before walking."

Everyone laughed, and the baby chortled too. She already understood that it was a good sound.

* * *

Yes. In this chapter Bulma called Chi-Chi by the nickname "Chica." Yes, both women are over the age of 60 in this story. They're just THAT hot. I went back and watched the DBZ episodes of Android 18 fighting to inspire the scene where she goes wild… especially the episodes "Deadly Beauty" and "Pay to Win"—we know Android 18 despises Vegeta AND his son, in _every_ timeline. (Torturing Mirai Trunks was her favourite game, right? Hehe.) She also becomes so overprotective once she becomes a mother, I wanted to work with that. I also included as much of her fighting style as I could. (The finger to the forehead is my favourite! God, I love her character, and wish I'd thought of her first.)

Oh! And the whole walking before fighting thing is a reference to when baby Trunks takes his first struggling steps and Bulma demands, "Now turn into a super saiyan!" Hehehe. Dawww. And when Goku and Chi-Chi lose Gohan's baby carriage and he goes crashing into an apple tree and the tree gets injured more than he does. I could go on. But I'll stop now.

Now for a nutty personal anecdote. Dear readers, I have proof that writing this story is driving me CRAZY: I just had an insanely realistic dream that I went to work as I normally do, but somehow we were attacked by armed robbers. I tried to be complacent, but one of my co-workers struggled and they started shooting. I dove for cover but a bullet hit my neck and as I felt myself dying, lying on the floor, I thought really quickly of the people that I love most in the world and said in my head, "I love you Trunks, I love you dad, I love you mom."

I couldn't think of any more people I loved beyond that. The funny thing is that I DON'T HAVE A FATHER, so while "mom" meant my actual real-life mother, "dad" meant that I am confusing my own identity with the main character of my story from writing so much, and I'm basically going insane. Also, I love not one, but TWO fictional characters more than I love MY OWN MOTHER. I'm a terrible person. (Does anyone else out there love Trunks and Gohan more than their own family? Lol. Or maybe I'm just crazy.)

Anyway, I have a lot of writing finished for the upcoming chapters, things are really going to get INTENSE! I just have to put it all together.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers again! Please click the button and leave me more feedback! Something, anything, I love it all and it will really help me push to finish the story. I'm trying my very best!


	33. Loyalty and Disgrace

Loud Silence ch.33

I realized that I had a crucial element missing which every epic T/P, G/M, U/B fic must have. I don't think I've included it in any of my stories before, but this chapter, this moment, was just a golden opportunity I couldn't pass up.

I love you Leecassi. Your review was so sweet and really motivated me to write this faster.

Thank you once more, The-lastsaiyan1991. You're the best for reviewing every time! I appreciate your feedback on "18 going ape"—hehe, I liked how you put it.

KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, thanks for your review as well!

This one should be fun.

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

_The general who advances without coveting fame and retreats without fearing disgrace, whose only thought is to protect the country and do good service to his sovereign, is the jewel of the kingdom._

_-Sun Tzu, The Art of War_

* * *

"ARE YOU JOKING, GOTEN?"

This was an exclamation made by Trunks as his jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and his body recoiled as though he'd been hit by a battering ram. A single tan piece of parchment drifted gently to the ground, as a petal would, from his extended and now trembling fingers.

Goten stood there blinking at the other man's reaction.

"Uh, no, it's true, Trunks."

A pair of arched lavender eyebrows twitched maniacally. He stepped back, away from the parchment as though it meant to attack him.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" asked Goten, scratching his head innocently. Had the purple-haired saiya-jin finally lost his marbles?

"That document," said Trunks, pointing at the parchment warily, his hands still shaking, "From when is it dated?"

"Well, that's the most recent one that Pan and I worked on, about a month before I died."

"How do you_ live_?" Trunks was still in a posture of complete shock and mortification.

"Quite easily, and quite well!" said Goten with a laugh, "Why?"

"It's not possible!" Trunks cried.

"Trunks, I'm getting curious. What do _you_ set your taxes at?"

Trunks mumbled an insanely high number which Goten couldn't even hear with his saiya-jin ears. Goten stepped closer, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Not much… justaroundeightyfivepercent."

"WHAT?"

Goten assumed a similar posture to that of Trunks and the two men gazed at each other in shock for what seemed to be several minutes.

Trunks was the first to recover, "Well, I needed the money to fund the wars! How do you manage to charge your citizens so little in taxes and still have enough for the royal coffers? This has always bugged me: how do you manage to avoid drafting people to train as warriors?"

"Well… it's easy. When you're fair to people, they're fair to you. I'm sure that your people have hidden most of what they produce so that they have enough for themselves, and I know that they desert your country to avoid being drafted. It all works out to the same, I guess. Just with your countrymen more pissed off. All of our warriors are voluntary. We also give back most of what we take in taxes in other kinds of services, like education and medicine, not just use them to wage war."

"Both of our countries will be so much more prosperous now that we won't be fighting each other," said Trunks optimistically, "But I still don't completely understand your taxation."

"Well, you see…" Goten immediately launched into a lecture about the Chikyuu-jin style of governance, while Trunks nodded and stared. After about half an hour of listening Trunks made a very strange noise.

"I need to reform," said Trunks simply, "Before my mother returns, so she doesn't kill me. I wish you could show me a few more things about your administration. I need ideas that I can use to create reform… a massive restructuring."

"Sure, but really, to be honest, Pan's the one to speak with. My signature's on everything, but she is the one who did most of the leg work in this room for the past few years. If she told me to sign something I did. That's a bit embarrassing to admit but it's true."

"You let a teenage girl run your country for you?"

"Hey!" Goten looked around, glancing at the doors nervously. "I wouldn't let Pan hear you call her that if I were you. Yes, I let her run the country because she's very clever. It also gave her the knowledge she needed to take over after I was gone. Besides, I was in charge of defensive strategy, and SOMEONE, I won't mention any names," Goten made a coughing sound that sounded like the word "you" before continuing, "Kept constantly attacking the kingdom, from all sides, and it was challenging to decide which regions to reinforce, and to gain enough intelligence from reconnaissance to know where Pan and I needed to be."

"So what you mean to say is that my attacking gave you an excuse to make Pan do all the paperwork?" Trunks asked with a smile.

"Yes. There was a small silver lining," Goten smiled as well, "Aw, shucks. I liked my job too. Now that the war's over, I will definitely have to do more paperwork around here. At least until Videl and my brother return."

"I guess all of our lives will be changing quite a bit," said Trunks, "We all have new responsibilities. But we had quite a few good fights, didn't we Goten?"

"We sure did," the younger saiya-jin admitted, "And we'll have many more, except we won't actually be trying to kill each other anymore."

"Perhaps we weren't really trying to kill each other the whole time to begin with."

"What do you mean?" the smile disappeared completely from Goten's face.

"Well, I was thinking about what Lady Juuhachi said earlier. When she asked why I kept attacking. I don't think I wanted to conquer the lands. I don't even think I wanted to continue my father's legacy and fulfill his goals."

Goten felt the muscles in his jaw tighten, "Then why, Trunks? Why cause so much pain and suffering? For the fun of it?"

Trunks bowed his head, "Because I didn't know what else to do, Goten. All I knew how to do was fight, and you and Pan were the only people left worth fighting. The targets that had been chosen for me. I was just… a lifeless fish, being pushed along by the current in the same direction that the other fish had been moving, long after they had been gone. What I really should have done is I should have swam upstream, and fought against the direction that had been set for me. I just didn't know what to fight for. "

Goten looked startled at the confession, "There were so many times Pan and I tried to talk with you, we tried to settle peacefully."

"I know, and I wanted to… I just really didn't know how. I didn't know who I would be without constantly fighting. And my country's a mess. I neglected a lot of serious responsibilities, and I've been overtaxing by a huge margin for years to fund pointless wars."

Trunks reached down and picked up the piece of parchment Goten had showed him. He placed it back on the wooden desk it had come from, and he ran both hands through his hair, "Kami, I'm an idiot."

Goten felt no small measure of anger rising inside him, but he fought to keep it down. _This man killed me for no reason at all… quit it, Goten. Just put it behind you. Trunks looks miserable, comfort him._ He placed a hand on the other man's arm and gave a small reassuring smile, "It's not too late to change, my friend. May I give you a suggestion?"

"Sure," said Trunks.

"It's a very complicated and yet simple way to go about doing things, but if you take my advice you should have your country running smoothly in no time."

"I'm all ears," said Trunks, looking at the other king curiously.

"Alright…" Goten looked around to make sure no one was within earshot before leaning close to Trunks, "This is my tried, true, and tested method. I guarantee absolute success, but don't tell anyone you got it from me, understand?"

"Yes, yes," said Trunks, impatiently, "Tell me!"

"Make Pan do all the work."

Trunks stared at Goten for a second and then the two men started laughing.

"Just don't ask her to, or she won't do it," said Goten, "What you want to do is tell her you're going to deal with matters of state, and maybe mention that it's challenging for you. Or that you really dislike it. Also, sigh a lot. Tell her _not_ to come along, and she will almost surely follow you. Then if you just do ONE really incompetent thing, and pretend you don't know that it's incompetent, I'm almost sure that she'll take over _all _the difficult tasks you could possibly need to do."

"Woah, Goten," said Trunks, with an expression of awe on his face, "I didn't realize you were so manipulative. But that's actually a really good idea. Except for the fact that it might cause my wife to lose all respect for me and think of me as a complete idiot."

Goten waved his hand to signify that that wasn't important, "The girls already think of us both as total idiots. Besides, we don't need the respect or admiration of our wives—just their love."

Trunks scratched his head and laughed, in a manner which an onlooker could have identified as Goten's signature. It seemed he was already picking up a few of his new friend's habits.

"I didn't realize you were so smart, Goten," Trunks admitted.

"See? I fooled you too."

The two men laughed again.

Goten smiled, picking up a thick leather-bound book from a nearby shelf, "Let me show you how we run this country."

* * *

Bra and Pan sat together on the window-seat of Bra's room, where they had sat together countless times before. They used to stare at the kingdom below and take in the activities, the bustling people and their lives, or the beautiful landscape.

Mostly, however, the girls would just lean against the glass, their cheeks and foreheads plastered against it, and they would whisper secrets until they fell asleep like that. They would find the most uncomfortable-looking positions possible, with knees folded and tucked under them this way and that, and they'd end up being comfortable somehow. Sometimes they'd read. Anyone who believes two close friends can't read in each other's presence hasn't _lived_ with their friend… and besides, the lines between friendship and family for these two had been long ago blurred out of recognition.

Now they sat on the same window seat together again for the first time in the years since Bra had died. Goten and Pan had often sat there and thought of Bra since then, but it hadn't been the same. There had always been a sense of loss to be in Bra's room without her there. Now, there was a sense of fullness and joy even more than before.

Pan couldn't keep a huge smile from her face as she looked at her beautiful friend. She reflected on how things really were different now although Bra's appearance hadn't altered in the least. They were both the same girls, they both knew and loved each other, but so much had changed and so much was still changing. Bra held her baby daughter in her arms and let the weak sunlight from the gloomy sky filter in and light up her face. The baby was drifting off to sleep, after having partaken of a rather large feast. After the saiya-jins had eaten their breakfast, Bra had breastfed her little saiya-jin on the window-seat with Pan.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Bra had whimpered, "I really want to curse right now, but she'll hear me."

Pan had laughed, "Can it really be that painful? She is so tiny. She doesn't look like she could hurt you."

"Pan. This is Goten's child. And she's hungry."

"Ouch," Pan had whispered, understanding dawning on her, "I don't envy you."

Bra had sighed, "I wish my mom were around. Or even your mom or grandma, someone who has done this before and could tell me if I'm doing it right."

"What about Marron's mom?" Pan had suggested, "We could ask her advice."

Bra's face had looked stricken, "Uh, no thanks. After what happened this morning I don't think Lady Juu is really in a… sensitive mood."

"Aw, she's not insensitive when it comes to babies. Marron grew up to be more of a princess than you and I did! Lady Juuhachi's little outburst this morning was intended only to protect her own baby."

"Yes, that's true," Bra had admitted, "And I respect her for that, but she put _Uub_ in the hospital! Seriously Pan—I've known Uub since I was a little girl, and you know him too. Is there anyone more gentle and warm and loving than he is?"

Pan had fixed Bra with a knowing and mischievous look, "Obviously there is. My uncle."

"Just because I didn't marry Uub doesn't mean he isn't an amazing man!" Bra had defended her old friend, "I love Uub dearly… but not in that way. Goten is 'The One' for me and he's… my dream come true. Son Pan you stop giggling right now!"

"Sorry Bra, I just can't help it when you get all gushy over my uncle. I'm not poking fun at you; I just think it's the sweetest thing in the world."

This was what their girl talk had sounded like while baby Celeste had one of her first few meals. Now Bra was beginning to tire from holding the baby for so many hours, but she didn't want to put her in the bassinet yet. Even though Celeste was falling asleep, Bra couldn't stop looking at her.

"Could you please hold her, Pan? My arms are about to fall off."

"I'd love to," she answered, already reaching out to gently take the baby from her friend.

"Thank you," said Bra, shaking out her arms a little and leaning against the pillows and glass. She smiled at how the baby's mouth slightly opened in her sleep.

"It's incredible, Bra," Pan breathed, cradling the infant in her arms, "She's real. A real live human being… human-saiyan being, and you _made_ her!"

"I'm so awesome," said Bra in a reverent and sacred tone. Then, realizing what she'd said she corrected herself, "I mean she is!"

The girls laughed, and Pan said, "That sounds like something your mother would say."

"It's funny, Pan," she answered, rubbing her tired arms, "I only really got to know my mother as an adult after I died. She seems so sad, so fragile, and so unbelievably strong at the same time."

Pan nodded, cuddling the baby close to her chest. It was amazing how much warmth and energy was in such a tiny body. She spoke softly, "Bulma sure is a paradox. I know one thing for certain, though. She is going to go crazy when she meets her beautiful little granddaughter. Can you believe Celery's hair? She probably looks a lot like your brother did when he was an infant."

"I have been thinking the same thing!" responded Bra, who reached out and curled the baby's tiny tuft of hair around her pinky finger. She giggled, "You know, I realized that Goten kind of won."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every time I think of her I call her "Celery" in my mind, not "Celeste"—his nickname was really catchy. And you've been calling her Celery along with Trunks. I think it's going to stick for a very long time. We'll probably only call her "Celeste" in formal occasions or when she misbehaves."

Pan smiled, squinting and leaning back as a small beam of sunlight broke through the clouds, "You're right. It's too adorable. Goten's such a goof."

Bra nodded and snuggled into the corner, closing her eyes happily, "Where are the boys anyway?"

"The boys," said Pan with a smile, "The way we talk about them you'd think they were our age. Or younger."

"That's because they're both such idiots," said Bra, yawning.

"I have no idea where they are. I mean, I think Goten mentioned doing some accounting in the cabinet, but it's hard to believe they would actually want to do work together."

Bra smiled drowsily. After a few minutes she asked, "Remember when we'd come here to play and I'd make you wear a dress?"

"And I was terrified that someone would see, and dive under the bed at the slightest sound."

"And sometimes Goten or Gohan would catch us and yell at us for not being 'cautious about the family secret' or 'jeopardizing Pan's identity.'"

"Or my mom or grandma would catch us, and start crying about the day I could finally wear those clothes in public and how I would never be able to find a husband."

"Then you'd tell them that you never wanted to get married anyway," Bra opened her eyes and wagged her finger, "You liar, Pan-chan!"

"Well… your brother made a very convincing proposition," said Pan, blushing, "I never thought it would be possible for me…"

"I guess you found your "One" as well," Bra smiled, but then she crossed her arms angrily, "Pan, now your secret's finally out. Everyone knows you're female and you _still_ won't dress like it."

"Aw, Bra. I was training with the guys this morning, you know that. I promise I'll wear something pretty for you soon."

"Let me choose?" asked Bra sleepily, her eyes closing again.

"Of course, whatever you'd like."

A smile came to Bra's lips as she drifted off to sleep just like little Celery. Pan considered putting the baby in the cradle and maybe even putting her mother to bed as well. But she was too happy to have her friend back in the world of living to move right away, and ruin their first girl-time in years. Besides, the sky was dark and gloomy and it wasn't too bright to sleep by the window. It was the best kind of day to sleep by the window, actually. A gloomy midwinter morning. In the summertime one could fall asleep in the shade of a big tree, or on a balcony, but in the winter the window was the wildest you could comfortably get. This particular window was their "special spot"—surely even the inanimate glass had dearly missed Bra's drool!

After some time, Pan felt her chin touch her chest and her head quickly snapped back up. _Oh my, I'm falling asleep too! _She moved from the window seat to put Celery into the bassinet. The baby's fingers curled up into little fists as she snuggled down into the soft puffy white fabric of the cradle.

Pan couldn't help but smile as she watched the little face of pure innocence. She leaned over and gave her little cousin a kiss on the forehead, before returning to the window where Bra slept. Pan sat in her corner and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes and smiled, wrapping her arms around her knees. They stayed like that for about an hour.

Bra stirred and mumbled, "Pan, the spell worked."

Pan lifted her chin slightly and opened one eye, "Spell? What do you mean?"

"Remember this?" Bra asked, holding up her little finger on her left hand.

Pan had to open the other eye and squint to focus. She saw Bra's pinky finger before her face and she was confused for a second. Then, after studying the finger, a small diagonal scar sent a memory rushing back to her from when she was only twelve years old.

_Deep in the castle two young girls sat hunched over large tomes. Although by appearance the girls were as different as any two people could seem, they were both extremely quiet and so focused that they were all but lost in the pages. Both their eyes shone with the wonder of youth. _

_The first girl sat cross legged in a tattered tunic and trousers, with her messy dark hair cut short about her ears and a sword strapped to her hip which was almost as big as she was. She was flipping pages furiously as the brave knight in her story faced countless evils and slayed dragons in order to rescue his fair maiden. _

_The other girl lay luxuriously on satin pillows, with a fur pelt covering her legs. __She__ wore a simple red gown and a matching circlet just over azure bangs. She gazed with wide eyes at the pages of a book of exotic spells and rituals practiced by an ancient civilization that had lived in a distant part of the world, slowly processing every word. _

_Suddenly she sat up, struck by a profound idea, "Pan, would you like to be my sister?" _

"_Your sister?" Pan asked, looking up from her tale of adventure, "What do you mean? Ask my parents to adopt you? Your father would kill us, Bra-chan. If my parents knew I was hiding you down here, they'd probably kill me too!"_

"_No, silly," Bra flipped her long viridian hair over her shoulder with a single motion, "This spell involves two people swearing undying loyalty to each other for all eternity. It says here that it's a more solemn and serious commitment than marriage, because you can be divorced from marriage, but the person you become blood brothers or blood sisters with becomes part of your soul and heart forever."_

"_Wow, Bra!" Pan closed her own book and crawled closer in excitement, "That sounds really wonderful. Aren't we already like sisters?"_

"_Yes, but this ritual declares and fortifies the bond before alllll of the divine entities in the universe! It can never be broken or tainted by mortal man or gods!" exclaimed Bra, waving her hands at the ceiling. _

"_Goodness," whispered Pan, scanning over the page herself, "It also says that it will make us both stronger, giving us each the strength of the other in __times__ of need: "grant thee thy sibling's might that both should obtain victory in all endeavors"—this sounds like a great idea to me!"_

"_Oh, Pan! Really, will you be my sister? My brother turned his back on me and hurt my feelings greatly. It would mean the world to me if you would take his place. I know that you would never desert me like he did."_

_Pan couldn't bear to see the tears well up in Bra's sweet big blue eyes and she hugged her friend tightly._

"_Bra," she said with sincerity, "It will be great to be sisters! I will pledge my loyalty to defend you from all evils forever, just like it says. Let's do it!"_

"_First I read this part, then you repeat it:"_

Hail to Frija first of queens,

Hail the Frowe holder of life.

Hail we Var oath-warder mighty,

Hail the goddesses and high gods all.

Before all Asens and all Wans wise,

I, Bra Vegeta Briefs, swear this oath

Troth to Pan Son true I'll be ever,

My clan shall be your kin,

My father and mother thine.

Should this bond e'er broken be

then spill the sister's blood

in rivers run red to the earth.

Warg be the word-breaker

trolls take the troth-breaker

Hella have oath-breaker

So shall it be!

_Pan read the same words, replacing the names respectively. She had no idea who most of the people in the incantation were, but they sounded mighty and powerful and their names seemed to add solemnity to the ceremony._

"_Now take your sword, and cut my little finger," said Bra, "Then cut yours in the same place, the way the diagram shows in the book. _

"_Why the pinky finger?"_

"_There's a nerve that goes from the little finger straight to the heart. The ulnar nerve! We don't have to make a deep cut, just enough to bleed a little, then we put our fingers together and let the blood mingle. Then we finish chanting the spell."_

_Pan pulled her sword out of her sheath slowly, listening to the metallic ring, "Alright, Bra-chan. Ready for this?"_

_Bra nodded and held up her pinky finger, "Slice away!"_

_Pan carefully used her sword to slice a diagonal shallow cut across the top of Bra's little finger. Pan looked up at her friend's face for signs of pain and was surprised to see that Bra looked determined and had not even winced. She smiled and immediately ran her own little finger along the sharp edge of her sword as well._

"_Now put it against mine and let the blood mingle. Then we read the vow together."_

_Bra and Pan placed their bleeding pinky fingers together waited for a moment until the blood began to drip down their respective fingers. Then they began to chant the words from the pagan book together: _

From Mother Earth's womb wend we forth again,

Sisters as sisters born!

Now sworn is troth true we shall be,

Born new as kin in blood.

This holy vow made we sisters to gods,

And mighty goddesses aye!

So it is wrought. Hail!

"_Do you think it worked?" asked Pan, looking at her friend curiously._

"_I'm not sure," said Bra, "But it was really fun! And I'm going to take it seriously. From now on, you're my sister; no matter what happens and even if we die!"_

_Pan smiled at her dramatic friend, "Neither of us is going to die anytime soon, silly. Let me get you a bandage for your finger."_

"Earth to Pan!" said the grown up Bra, still waving her pinky finger.

Pan blinked at the azure-haired saiya-jin, the younger version from the memory blurring into the current Bra. Pan took her own little finger from her left hand, which bore the counterpart scar, and put it up against Bra's, just as they had so many years ago. The two girls smiled at each other at the sweet shared childhood memory.

"Who knew a magic spell could be so powerful," said Bra, gently removing her finger and clasping both her hands together against her chest, "You are still my sister, after all."

"It is really amazing, now that you mention it. Marrying Trunks did make me legally and technically your sister!"

"No! I mean, of course there's that… but regardless of him, regardless of my marriage to Goten even, you risked your life to wish me back to life. You pushed yourself so hard! Yesterday, when it looked like there was no hope to all of us, you went out into that horrible storm to get me a senzu bean. You saved my life, Pan-chan… just like we vowed in the spell. You always loved me like I was your family, even back when we were little kids."

"You are my family, Bra-chan. We didn't need that magic spell to form a bond between us, or to make us loyal to each other. We were destined to have epic lives, our paths intricately connected and interwoven. Not just because of our saiya-jin heritage or noble birthright either, but because we're you and me," Pan smiled at Bra, and seeing her friend's big blue eyes tearing up again she hoisted herself onto her knees and leaned forward to embrace her. Bra hugged back with all her might, which wasn't very much at the moment. Pan felt the frailty in her embrace and felt a pang of worry.

"Now, my dear sister, you need to get back to bed and get some real quality rest before Celery wakes up again. You need to regain your strength so that you can hold her as much as she'll want to be held."

Bra smiled and obediently stood up from the window-seat. She was tired and dizzy, but she managed to walk over to her giant four-poster bed, and to crawl under the blankets.

"What are you going to do now, Pan?" she asked as she snuggled into the soft down-filled pillows.

Pan leaned against the bedpost thoughtfully, "I think I'm going to do some sword training for a few hours."

"Why do you have to train so much? The war's over."

"You know me. Always paranoid and worried. I need to be a lot stronger."

Pan had spoken softly, because Bra was drifting off to sleep again. _If I'm going to live in the same house as Vegeta… then I need to be prepared for anything. _Pan smiled sadly, turning around and taking a step as though she were to leave. She froze in mid-step however, and turned back around, grasping the thick bedpost with both hands and putting her forehead against the wooden carvings. She whispered as softly as possible:

"Bra, I was thinking about what Juu said this morning. I did rush into things with Trunks, didn't I? It is kind of naïve and ridiculous to believe a person would change that much in such a short time… isn't it? It's straight out of a fairytale about an evil prince who meets a maiden and changes once he learns the error of his ways. But fairytales don't really come true, do they? I know what you would say if you were awake. That I love him and he loves me, and that everything's going to be fine and I should stop worrying. Things are really going well for once, aren't they? No war to be concerned about anymore."

Pan removed her forehead from the wooden post and looked at her peacefully sleeping friend. She murmured, "If this is happily ever after, why do I have this sick feeling in my heart? Why do I feel like something terrible is about to go wrong?"

The questions fell on deaf ears, for Bra was fast asleep, and so was her baby for that matter. Pan sighed and clasped her hands together.

"I can only pray to Dende that both of you will be safe. Little Celery and Bra… my sister."

Pan turned, walking quietly not to disturb the two deep sleepers in the room. When she opened the door however, a messenger was standing there panting slightly as though he was out of breath.

"Princess Pan!" he began loudly before Pan reached out and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shhhhhh!" said Pan, stepping out of the room and closing the door. She pulled the man away from the room by yanking on his mouth and then released his face and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, about that. Mother and baby were sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to disturb them."

"Oh, yes, I'm so sorry, my lady."

"That's fine, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh! It's wonderful, my lady! There's someone here to see you and he says he's travelled from very far. He told me not to tell you who he is in order to surprise you, but to give you the hint that he's your absolute favourite person!"

Pan's brow furrowed in thought, _Hmm, that sounds familiar. Could it be someone from my recent journey to find the dragonballs? Someone that I've wished back to life? My favourite person? Who would say that?_

"He's right this way, Princess," indicated the messenger who pointed down the stairs.

Pan walked to the stairs and when she looked down and her eyes landed upon the man that stood there her whole body froze for a moment.

He opened his arms toward her with a huge silly grin on his face, "Come and give your favourite person a big hug, Panny!"

A smile broke out spontaneously over Pan's face and she launched herself at top speed down the stairs, screaming out (and completely forgetting that Bra and Celery were napping) in her unbridled joy:

"_GRANDPA!_"

* * *

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses__  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails__  
__I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is__  
__And lay you down on a bed of roses. ~Bon Jovi_

* * *

The unconscious woman had been tenderly carried to a resting place which wasn't quite so sharp. It was soft instead and didn't pierce her skin in dozens of places as her previous bed had. The man caring for her stared calmly at the wounds with his dark eyes and went to work cleansing and bandaging them. He had seen, tended, and borne far more severe wounds, so these did not bother him very much. However, their unusual causation and the state of mind of the injured woman did concern him.

After some time she began to stir and wince at the pain, and to forcefully press her hand against her throbbing head.

"Just what were you thinking?" he asked roughly.

"Oh, please," she moaned, "Not so loud… it sounds like a beast roaring in my head."

"Don't you know you could have killed yourself? With alcohol poisoning alone. But this whole broken glass stunt… it's reckless and stupid, Bulma. You just got wished back to life and all you have to do is wait patiently to be restored to your earthly body. If you die here, you won't exist anymore on any plane, and won't be able either to return to earth or to stay here. Don't you value your existence? I wish I had the opportunity to see the earth again."

"I'm so sorry, Piccolo. I don't know what came over me, but once I started I couldn't stop."

"I'm disappointed," said the Namekian, walking to the window and opening the curtains slightly. The waves of light that entered struck Bulma painfully and she shrieked and writhed in pain. He stared at her in disgust.

"See Bulma, this is why I only drink water."

"Your entire civilization has evolved to only drink water in order to avoid hangovers?"

"Precisely."

The two stared at each other for a moment before small smiles touched their lips, and Bulma said, "I knew there was a reason I respected Namekians as the smartest race in the galaxy."

"I don't think our avoidance of hangovers was the principal reason, but that's alright. How do you feel after last night?"

"Physically, pretty beat up. But emotionally… a little better, I think."

"I think your little drinking and screaming spree did for you what a week of meditation couldn't."

"All natural medicine! I've always been a holistic girl myself," she said, trying to sit up and assume a cocky pose. She winced at the pain, but when she saw the cuts all over her body she remembered how she'd gone nuts, lost her senses, and called Vegeta's name. She raised a hand to her heart as all the pain from all over her body relocated itself to that fragile organ.

"And this is why I'm asexual. What you humans call love… it brings so much pain I cannot fathom it."

"Aw, you," Bulma pushed away her sad thoughts and fixed Piccolo with a knowing stare, "Trust me, it's worth it. Love really is worth all the pain."

"Give me one good reason, Bulma."

Bulma lifted her arm and pointed through the sliver in the curtains toward the window in the sky, "Look. My son, my daughter, and my granddaughter. Those are all the reasons I ever need. Look at them all, so beautiful and happy. Born of my love for Vegeta."

"It's a bit of a conundrum if you ask me," he pointed at the same thing she did, "And it's also the main reason we Namekians are so smart. Our asexuality gives us the same thing with far less pain. I can spit out an egg at any time I wish without having to feel strong emotions for a man like Vegeta."

Bulma opened her mouth to object and say that it wasn't the same thing, and that it was special, but she realized Piccolo was making fun of her.

"You win," said Bulma, throwing her arms up, "Make me a Namekian!"

Piccolo laughed.

* * *

"…And you want to make sure that you deal with cases like this in person, don't just send a messenger," Goten was advising seriously.

Trunks nodded dutifully, impressed.

"Most important of all…" Goten began, but then he froze and his eyes widened as he heard an elated scream echo through the castle.

"_GRANDPA!_"

Goten dropped his pen and he very slowly stood up from his chair. He whispered "Can it be my dad?"

"Goku's back?" asked Trunks, standing up as well. He had hardly ever heard that much excitement in Pan's voice, and Goten looked positively shaken.

Goten was already out of the door, hastily moving toward the sound of his niece's voice. Trunks followed him quickly and arrived behind him just in time to see Goten stop at the top of the stairs.

Goten's face fell, "Oh. It's her _other_ grandpa."

Trunks approached and looked down and saw Pan engulfed in the arms of an extraordinarily hairy man (except for his shiny bald spot) who… Trunks winced. _Oh, crap. Not again. _

"Is it really true, Pan-chan?" the man was asking as he hugged Pan tightly and swung her back and forth wildly, "Is it really true that my little Panny made a wish on the dragonballs, and that's why I'm all in one piece again?"

"Yfesf gwfamfpa," Pan mumbled into his chest where she was crushed.

"Oh my stars!" said the Marquis Hercule Satan, releasing Pan all at once and throwing his arms to the heavens, "It's a miracle! A miracle!"

"We wished everyone back, Grandpa," Pan said with a fond smile as she watched the gigantic man dance around ridiculously with his arms stretched out to the heavens.

"That means my sweet little girl Videl's alive again too!"

Pan opened her mouth to respond but before she could speak she was forced to move her hands to cover her sensitive saiya-jin ears.

"_**VIDEL! VIDEL, SWEETIE, DADDY'S HERE!**_" he had cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs, producing an inhumanly loud sound.

"Ah…ah… ow…" said Pan, holding her aching ears. The saiya-jins at the top of the stairs were in similar predicaments and it would be a wonder if Bra and Celery hadn't both awoken.

"Grandpa," said Pan when she had finally recovered from the pain, but still couldn't hear the sound of her own voice, "Mommy's not back yet. The dragon said it would take a year to revive everyone who perished due to the war in the past ten years. Earliest first. Goten and Bra have already been revived, and by my estimation my mother should be back in a month or so."

"Oh, Panny! It's a miracle! A miracle! I hope you don't mind if I stay at the castle and wait for Videl to be revived?"

"Of course not, Grandpa, please stay! I've missed you," said Pan earnestly.

"Look at you, dear! You're such a big girl now! And your hair, Panny! It's long!" He stroked her hair from root to tip lovingly, "You don't look one bit like a boy anymore, couldn't fool anyone. Well, you should cut your hair off before someone notices! Now let me tell you the real reason I'm here, Panny. I'm here on SERIOUS BUSINESS."

He cleared his throat loudly, and put his hands on his hips. Hercule Satan had once been the King of the Southern Continent, but he had given up his lands and Kingdom to merge with Chikyuu and defend against the imperialistic Vegetans. He retained the title of Marquis. (For all purposes we shall refer to him as Mr. Satan, if you will keep in mind that the "Mr." really stands for Marquis. =) )

Mr. Satan swiveled around and roared, pointing his finger at Pan angrily, "I'm here to join forces with you, my super-strong granddaughter, so that we can finally, together, CRUSH our enemies and put an end to the TYRANNICAL rule of that EVIL, DESPICABLE, VILE, LOATHSOME, WICKED, CONTEMPTIBLE and altogether… BAD MAN!"

"Grandpa…" Pan interjected with a warning in her voice, but she was immediately cut off.

"KING TRUNKS OF VEGETA! He's going down!" Mr. Satan crushed his fist into the palm of his hand, "Ohhh, I'm going to crush him like a little ant under my boot. You'll see Panny, together we'll finally put an end to the horror and the misery! I'm going to take my sword and just… SLASH! Off goes his head, Just SLASH! Then his head rolls around on the ground like a… watermelon! Then BAM! I'm going to kick that head across the battlefield into a mound of DIRT, so no one will ever have to look at his ugly face again. And that's where he belongs, IN DIRT! You'll see, Pan-chan! I'll take care of him."

"Gran…" Pan opened her mouth to speak but she was immediately cut off again. Her eyes narrowed into slits as he continued.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, KING TRUNKS?" shouted Mr. Satan, puffing out his chest and looking at the chandelier on the ceiling, "WHEREVER YOU ARE, I'M COMING FOR YOU! MR. SATAN WILL NOT BE DEFEATED THIS TIME! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Pan sighed deeply, her face turning red, and sheepishly glanced at Goten and Trunks at the top of the stairs.

"I hear you, Marquis Satan," said Trunks, his expression highly amused and a little annoyed.

Mr. Satan looked up the stairs, and understanding dawned on him. He promptly screamed like a girl and hid behind Pan. Goten clamped two hands over his mouth to try to contain his laughter.

"Oh! Uh, I didn't mean any of that King Trunks, your royal highness majesty and amazing really great fighter, sir. Please don't hurt me, please don't kill me again, I really value my life," said Mr. Satan, groveling from behind Pan, his knees knocking together in fear.

"Grandpa," said Pan firmly, turning around and putting her hands on his shoulders, "Calm down. Please calm down for a moment."

"I'm calm. What do you mean? Of course I'm calm."

Pan smiled gesturing up at Trunks who had begun to descend the stairs, "Grandpa, I'd like you to introduce you to my husband."

"Your… husband? My little angel… married to the Devil himself? My word. That's not right." Mr. Satan promptly fainted and Pan caught him before he fell. Her cheeks blushed red hot.

"I'm sorry about that, Trunks. Grandpa Satan likes to hear himself talk," said Pan, lowering the unconscious man gently to the floor.

"Don't worry, Pan, I'm not really popular with most people," said Trunks, gulping, "I hope you'll forgive me…"

"Trunks…" said Pan slowly, her own hands lifting to rest on her hips, unconsciously assuming her grandfather's previous pose, but with a much more menacing effect, "Just what did he mean 'don't kill me again?'"

Trunks winced, opening his palms outward, "Well about a year ago, that man charged one of my armies with a few hundred men, leading some kind of kamikaze attack. He was also talking like… that. He said he was going to chop my head off. What could I do? I had to kill him."

Pan sighed, putting her palm to her forehead in exasperation, "I guess he intended to avenge my mother's death. Well, that was very brave of him at any rate. Brave and stupid!"

Goten had been laughing at the ridiculous Mr. Satan until his death was mentioned. He called over some castle attendants and gestured to the fainted man, "Please take the Marquis to the royal guest suite. See to it that his every need is taken care of. "

The men immediately carried Mr. Satan away and Trunks moved to touch Pan's shoulder, "Pan, Goten has been showing me some of Chikyuu's doctrines and ledgers. I realized I've been doing a really terrible job of ruling Vegeta."

Pan swiveled on her heels and put her face close to his, their noses touching, "Six years and _now_ you figure that out. Hail Goten, the bringer of wisdom!"

"Yes, well… I was thinking that I wanted to get back home as soon as possible. To straighten things out before my mom returns and goes bananas. Will you come with me?"

"Of course, Trunks," Pan said softly, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. She looked up at Goten and back at Trunks, "When do you wish to leave?"

"I was thinking tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" she exclaimed, taking a step backwards, "But Celery's still a newborn, just a day old. Bra was just revived after being dead for years! Shouldn't we spend more time with them? And my grandfather just got here, we can't leave immediately! My mother will be alive again shortly too."

"That's just the thing, Pan-chan," said Trunks, putting both hands on her shoulders and squeezing gently, "Both our mothers will be revived soon. Your mother will have Goten and Bra, her brother-in-law and sister-in-law here, in addition to her father now. My mom won't have anyone. She'll be returning to an empty screwed up kingdom, and I just want to try to make it up to her. To atone for lifetime of being a shitty, incompetent son. You don't have to come with me, but it would give me strength in this massive task to have you nearby, and it would be invaluable to have your help."

_I taught him well, _thought Goten with a smile, _he's such a sincere-sounding sweet talker that I can't help believing him either. _

Pan was touched by his words and she reached up and hooked her hands over his wrists affectionately, "Of course I will come. But I couldn't bring myself to leave tomorrow. I haven't seen my family in so long. I really need to stay here just for a few more days. Not even a week, but I really need a few days."

"I suppose a few days won't hurt. I want to spend some quality time with my sister as well. Thank you, Pan," he kissed her forehead and her nose, "I am going to go and ask Uub if he'll come along."

"But this is his home now too! He won't want to be separated from Marron!"

"I know, but… Uub's the only person on my council whom I trust. Of course, I know that he is more loyal to you than he is to me… but I guess what I mean to say is I trust him to do the right thing."

Trunks gave Pan's shoulders one last squeeze and then moved away in search of Uub.

Pan watched him leave and then looked up at her uncle who was smiling down at her from the top of the stairs. She smiled back, beginning to ascend them, and he descended halfway as well so they met in the middle.

"Panny, what's wrong?" Goten asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

He lifted his thumb to her lips, "I know that smile, it's your sad smile."

The smile disappeared then and Pan hugged Goten's waist. She was on the step below, so his waist was at the level of her arms. He hugged her back, lifting her and turning so that he placed her on the step above him. She changed the position of her arms then to encircle his neck, and did so tightly as though she were trying to draw strength from him.

"Panny, talk to me."

She sighed into his tunic.

"I don't think I'm ready to live in Vegeta."

"Trunks needs your help. He's trying to do something right, and you have to encourage him. You have to help support him and keep him strong as he rebuilds the country."

"I'll miss you, Goten. The only reason I left last time was because you died and it was your dying wish to send me over there. I've never been voluntarily away from you for so long in my life! The whole time I was traveling with Trunks I kept dreaming of the day I'd see you again and be safe at home. How can I leave now?"

Goten sighed, leaning his chin onto her shoulder. The truth was he didn't want to let her go either; she belonged at home in Chikyuu with her family. He couldn't say that, however. If he asked her to stay, she would stay. If he told her to go, she would go. He knew that when it came down to serious issues Pan still obeyed him and looked up to him as though he were her father, and like a father he would have to be strict and make a sacrifice. Someday he would have to do the same for Celery.

"You can come home anytime on the Nimbus, Pan. I will be just a short flight away. For now, Trunks really needs your help with his backlog; easy things, tax collection and implementation, land disputes and transfers, some council decisions on developments and redistribution of the budget out of the war effort."

Pan pulled back from the hug and stared at his face, "Don't you need my help working on _our_ accounts, Uncle Goten? I always used to do most of the work in the past."

"Of course, I do, but Krillen and Juu have been taking care of it while you were gone. They can help me out. I need you, Panny, but he needs you more."

Pan gazed at him, unable to respond. She looked at his eyes and silently prayed he would give her a reason to stay. He looked back with equal intensity and then finally cast his eyes downward.

"Pan, this is very difficult and strange to say, but right now… you're the Queen of Vegeta! You're not the head of this country anymore, I am. I know that it's an extraordinarily weird circumstance, to have kingdoms flip-flopping in your hands, and none of us could have predicted this… but I want you to focus your attentions on Vegeta. The country is in your custody, your guardianship now, and it could use a little tender loving care. Not to mention, if we really want this war to remain over we have to keep working at it. We have to take the Vegetans into our hearts."

"I will, Goten," said Pan dutifully, straightening her posture, "You're perfectly right and I feel terrible for being the least bit hesitant. I can do a lot more good there than I can here. The country is just sitting there, with no monarchy to take care of it and Bulma-san won't be back for a long time. I should go."

"You're so grown-up, I still really can't believe it," Goten ruffled her hair fondly, "You're also a wife now, and you have to take care of your husband and keep him in line. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, I will," she bit her bottom lip, "Goten?"

"Yes, Panny?"

"Will you train with me until dinner?"

"I sure will, but lunch comes first!"

* * *

"After watching you two fight," said Trunks with his mouth full, "I would have to say that Pan has us both beat when it comes to using weapons."

Goten nodded, stuffing his face, "She's not much of a challenge when it comes to barehanded sparring, but put a sword in her hands and the tables turn completely."

Pan growled at Goten. _Not much of a challenge! I'll show him how much of a challenge I am at the first chance I get! Wait, there was a compliment in there somewhere…_

"Trunks, Pan… I can't believe you'll be leaving so soon," said Bra softly, "We've barely spent any time together."

"Can't you just fly over on the Nimbus and pack up the paperwork, and the three of you can do it here?" suggested Marron, "I will miss Uub terribly if he needs to be gone for so long."

Trunks shook his head, "I'm so sorry. There's more to do than can possibly be carried here. I understand if Uub doesn't want to come along."

"No, King Trunks. It's my responsibility too, I did grow up in your country, and my family still lives there. Besides, this is a golden opportunity: you're suddenly willing to listen to reason for the first time in my lifetime."

Trunks coughed on the seafood he had just begun to swallow.

"Well, before you go, we have to spend some quality time together!" Bra exclaimed, "After dinner let's play games like we used to. I've never had a chance to play with my brother."

"Oh! That's a brilliant idea, my lady," said Marron, "I've gotten quite skillful at playing games since I was imprisoned. Maybe I can finally beat you for once!"

"I doubt that," said Bra, standing up and moving to the drawing room, "But feel free to test your mettle!"

"This could be really interesting," said Goten moving to follow, "Come along everyone!"

Trunks and Uub followed the girls but Pan stayed back to question an attendant.

"Excuse me," she asked, "Do you know how my Grandfather, the Marquis Satan is feeling? I'm worried because he didn't come to dinner."

"He has awoken and requested dinner in his room, my lady," said the attendant, "He didn't wish to dine with the King of Vegeta, but he would gladly receive you when you are free."

Pan nodded, "Thank you! I will visit him soon."

She walked into the drawing room and into the middle of an argument.

"NO Bra, anything but that!" Goten was pleading while Marron similarly begged.

"Why not? It can't be that bad. Let's make her happy," were the phrases coming from Trunks and Uub.

"Oh no," whispered Pan, "They can't mean…"

"Please!" said Bra, giving everyone puppy dog eyes, "It's my favourite game!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" shouted Pan, "I could never forget what you've done to me! Humiliation… degradation… complete disgrace…"

"How can a game have everyone so worried?" Trunks asked Uub.

Uub looked confused, "I'm not sure, your majesty. I think we should play this game of Queen Bra's suggestion."

"No," whispered Marron, "No, you don't know what you're saying! She looks like a nice normal girl, but when she plays _that_ game… she reveals the evil underneath."

Trunks and Uub laughed, "Evil? Not Bra! That's crazy."

"Marron's right," said Pan, her arms crossed across her chest, her eyes downcast, "You Vegetans haven't lived with us and suffered the tortures that Bra has put us through by playing that game. Please take our word for it. Playing _that_ game with _her _can only end badly."

"Alright," said Trunks, scratching his head, "Let's play a different game instead."

Bra began to pout, and decided to use the last resort excuse that would serve her well for the rest of her life. She looked up at Trunks with shining sad eyes.

"My dear brother! I just had a baby, and I might need to go take care of Celery at any time if the nurse tells me that she's woken up. Wouldn't it be best to play my favourite game first while I'm still here? You can play any other game afterwards! I've always wanted to play this game with my big brother, and you're leaving to go back to Vegeta in just a few days… please, Trunks?"

His face softened, "Alright then, Bra. Let's play it, if you want to so much. It's no big deal."

Pan and Marron exchanged fearful looks. Goten scratched his head, "Ouch, Trunks, you're really going to regret that. You have no idea."

"So what are the rules of this game?" asked Uub.

"It's simple," said Bra, "We'll go in alphabetical order, and each of us will have a turn. You just have to choose one of two options: Truth or Dare."

"Bra!" Pan tried to reason with her one last time, "It was fun when we were teenagers, because we were young and silly. But now we're adults and you and I are married! Marron's engaged! It won't be the same."

"Maybe not," said Bra, "Except for one thing. We've never played with Trunks and Uub before. Let's start! I'll go first."

The game began, with Bra and Goten's turns being somewhat uneventful. They chose truth and there was nothing too embarrassing to reveal about them. Marron's turn was a bit more exciting.

"Truth," said Marron meekly.

Bra and Goten whispered among themselves briefly before a delighted look took over Bra's face.

Bra turned a merciless unwavering glare onto her blonde friend , "Marron, you told your parents that you only slept BESIDE Uub while you were in Vegeta. I think that was a lie. So tell me, how naughty have you two been?"

Both Marron and Uub made choking sounds. Uub cringed, "Are you trying to get me killed? Haven't I been through enough physical pain recently?"

Marron put her face in her hands, murmuring, "She's evil. Evil."

"I'm starting to see why she likes this game," Trunks whispered to Pan, "Their reactions are really satisfying. It's nice to watch them squirm!"

"You haven't seen anything, yet," said Pan sadly. She looked up at Trunks thinking, _he's about to lose every iota of dignity he's ever had and he doesn't even know it. _

"Well, Marron? 'Fess up!" demanded Bra, "If I know my girl, there's no way you slept BESIDE a sexy hunk like Uub and didn't do the dirty!"

"Lower your voice!" snapped Marron.

"Sexy hunk?" asked Uub, pointing at his own chest in surprise, "Me?"

"Of course," said Pan, "Now answer the question, Marron, so we can end this torture!"

"Yes! Yes! I didn't just sleep!" shouted Marron, her face beet red in anger, "I didn't just sleep! Are you happy? But we didn't go _all the way_ either. I would have but Uub is too nice and he insisted we were married first."

"Yes, but I suppose we should have," Uub groaned, "Trying to be a gentleman didn't stop me from having the stuffing beaten out of me. If I could go back in time I WOULD make love to you, Marron, about fifteen times a day, because at least then I'd deserve the beating I got!"

"Oh!" Marron blushed so hot that her hands rose to her cheeks and Uub clamped a hand over his mouth at what he'd said. The room was silent and everyone stared at them in shock.

"Oh! I love it! This game is the best!" Bra had burst into a series of victorious giggles, "Pan, your turn! Truth or dare?

"Do you see how she delights in the humiliation of others?" Pan asked Trunks, "I choose Truth."

"Yet another coward who has chosen Truth," said Bra, shaking her head sadly, "Let's see, what's a good question for you, Pan?"

"I have nothing to hide," Pan said, staring Bra straight in the eyes and determined not to be embarrassed.

After a brief stare-down Bra smiled and threw her attack, "When did you first think my brother was attractive?"

Pan twitched, "Now Bra Briefs Son, why on earth would you ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"No one else knows the answer and they'd never believe me. It has to come from your own mouth to be sufficiently humiliating."

"I'd like to hear this," said Trunks, shoving his elbow into Pan's stomach.

_I refuse to be embarrassed. I'll just answer the question and that's that. _Pan cringed and responded, "Well… since I first met him of course. You know that, Bra."

"And how old were you?"

"Uh… I don't remember."

"Well, I remember you gushing about what a cute brother I had when I was around five years old. You were four."

"Eeeek, really? No way, that's too young to think such a thing."

Bra nodded gleefully.

Uub nodded as well, "I seem to recall Bra mentioning that to me as well."

"So much for secrets! Well, first of all, thinking someone is attractive doesn't mean anything more than that. Second of all, at that age, everything anyone says is nonsense."

"But isn't it romantic? He's the only guy you ever mentioned to me you found attractive, and you ended up married to him! It's like fate."

Pan felt herself blushing, and when she saw Trunks' big grin she smacked him, "Alright, Bra, you had your fun. Let's move on to the next person."

Bra smiled and nodded, "Well, I hope someone will be brave enough to choose "Dare" before the game is over. Big brother, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

Trunks frowned, "Well, I don't see why not. How bad can it be? I choose 'Dare.'"

"Are you sure you choose 'Dare,' Trunks?" asked Bra, her face completely unreadable, "You can't change it after you've said it, and you have to do whatever I ask. You can't refuse."

"Of course," he said, "I don't see why everyone is so afraid!"

"Trunks is a brave saiya-jin warrior," said Pan with a sly wink.

"Alright, big brother," said Bra, linking her fingers together and turning her hands out as she stretched them, "I hope you're ready for this."

"I'm so sorry, man," said Goten shaking his head sadly, "You're going to remember this night for the rest of your life, I guarantee it."

"And you're going to wish you were dead before the night is up," added Pan.

Trunks began to sweat, "Stop exaggerating guys, it's just a game. What's the dare, Bra?"

Bra stood up, pointing her finger directly at Trunks, her eyes and face cold and serious, "Trunks, I dare you to dress up completely as a woman and remain in the outfit for the rest of the night. I will choose your clothes and jewelry, Marron will do your makeup, Pan will do your hair. Let's get started, I have an outfit in mind."

With that she turned and left to find the clothing.

Goten and Pan looked like they wanted very much to laugh but didn't want to be cruel. Uub looked terrified and appalled.

Trunks fell off his chair and landed awkwardly on the ground. _Would my sweet little baby sister really do that to me? _When the shock had worn off enough to allow him to lift his face off the ground he saw a pair of small feminine feet tucked into lemon yellow slippers inches away from his face. It was Marron and she was looking down at him thoughtfully.

"King Trunks, do you prefer ruby red lipstick or flamingo pink?"

* * *

Oh, I really had to. I couldn't help myself.

Did you know "Grandpa" meant Mr. Satan and not Goku? Hehehe.

Only three reviews for all that work on chapter 32, but that's OK, I'll just drown my sorrows like Bulma did, with whisky, but instead of screaming for "Vegeta!" I'll be screaming for "Reviews!" because I love reviews like Bulma loves Vegeta, true story. =( Give me something to love!


	34. Copper Coin Courtesan

Loud Silence ch.34

You all can thank SpicyShani for motivating me to finish this chapter. I was so hooked on my new story _Thirty Minutes to Heartbreak_ and stumped on this story, until I received her reviews which kind of slapped me upside the head and reminded me of my priorities. Then I FORCED myself to finish this chapter, even though it wasn't coming easily.

"Thirty Minutes" is a fun story (except for when I get way too serious with it) but I think I love the heroine of this story much more. In _Loud Silence_ Pan is only 20 but she is so mature because of all that she's suffered and she doesn't laugh too excessively, and never cries. She counts her blessings at every moment, appreciates everyone around her.

Part of the reason I needed to begin "Thirty Minutes" is because I really wanted to work with the full extent of saiyan power and ki, and I was limited here to the rules I set for myself. Don't get me wrong, I love writing my swordplay or hand-to-hand combat fight scenes for Loud Silence… but a girl's gotta blow stuff up sometimes. =) (I also wanted more experience writing naughty scenes.)

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~PanHopeNvs~

* * *

A pair of simple black slippers appeared beside the yellow ones, with equally small feet inside of them.

"Definitely the flamingo pink for him, Marron."

"Pan… you're my wife, how can you betray me like this?" Trunks rolled over onto his back so that he stared directly up at the two women from the floor, "I thought you loved me, but you've formed an alliance with my enemies to bring DOOM upon me!"

"Relax! I've been cross-dressing my whole life, and there's nothing to it," said Pan, smiling down at Trunks sweetly, "A small amount of psychological damage in the long-term, but other than that it's a cinch!"

"Oh! I get it now, it's a joke," Trunks began to laugh loudly until he realized no one was joining in.

"No, Trunks," said Goten sadly, "This is completely serious. It is also not a dream. Don't fight it; just try your best to enjoy the experience."

Trunks spread his limbs out, lying defeated on the floor, "Goten, why didn't you warn me? How could you let this happen to me? I thought we were friends."

"No one warned _me_ seven years ago," said Goten, "Count yourself lucky, Trunks. This isn't the worst she can do. You should have seen Pan's first kiss."

"Oh, that was horrific," whispered Marron, "Pure unbridled cruelty unleashed!"

A jealous frown flashed across Trunks' face. He was quickly able to gather his wits and raise himself from the ground, standing at full height and looking down at Pan. He pointed a finger accusingly.

"Pan, I thought you said that I was the first man who kissed you!" Trunks looked hurt to have been lied to.

"I never said anything of the sort! I didn't respond when you asked that question and you drew your own conclusions," she answered, but her face was quickly turning red, not from embarrassment but anger. She glanced furtively at her friend standing beside her.

"Technically, however," said Goten raising a finger elegantly, "Trunks is the only _man_ that Pan has ever kissed."

Pan put her hands over her ears and made a sound that sounded like a saiya-jin roar of misery, "Rawwwwwggggaaaahhhhh!"

Beside her, Marron was making a similar noise that sounded like a wail of agony, but it came out muffled as Marron wiped her sleeve vigorously back and forth across her lip, "Agg-gg-ggghhh!"

"Wait just a moment," said Uub, also standing up as realization dawned on him and his jaw went slack, "Are you trying to tell us that… Princess Pan and Lady Marron…"

"THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO AND I THOUGHT PAN WAS A BOY!" it was an explosive outburst for ladylike demure Marron, and it left Trunks and Uub gawking in shock.

Marron crossed her arms across her chest, "Of course PRINCESS BRA knew the truth and so did King Goten but that just made them laugh all the louder at my suffering! I didn't even understand WHY they were laughing so loudly until years later. I mean of course Pan wasn't the most MASCULINE of men, but he was… SHE was a very brave warrior and very noble… so at the time I didn't think it was quite so terrible! Princess Bra totally exploited and abused me!"

"Wait!" said Pan, stepping back, "You didn't think it was terrible? You considered me a… love interest?"

"No, my lady! At the time I thought I was kissing a seventeen-year old boy, that's all!" Marron's lip quivered in horror, "It wasn't fair at all. The joke was completely on me."

"Don't think you're the only one who suffered!" retorted Pan, "I mean, I had to deal with self-image issues before that, and insecurities about my manliness, girls always trying to seduce me, and… it just… after that I wondered if I would EVER get a chance to be a woman in ANY way."

"Well, at least we recovered from the trauma," said Marron nodding, with a small shudder.

"So tell me a little about this kiss," said Trunks thoughtfully, having seated himself beside Uub again calmly, "What was it like? Was there tongue? Was it passionate?"

"NO!" screamed both girls at once, and Pan approached Trunks with her hands on her hips.

"You'd better be careful, your majesty," she advised, "I wouldn't anger the two girls who are about to do your hair and makeup if I were you."

"This is true, King Trunks," said Marron, nodding solemnly, "It is completely within my power to make you look like a copper-coin courtesan instead of a dignified lady of the court."

Trunks grew very pale, "I didn't mean any disrespect Countess Marron, I was just curious about the event which transpired, that's all. Pan, don't look at me like that!"

Bra returned then, with a few castle attendants behind her, their arms full of clothing, "Are you ready, big brother? Come with me into the next room so we can surprise everyone."

"What happens if I refuse?" Trunks asked Pan quietly. Pan made a gesture, pulling her finger across her throat to indicate a severed head. He gulped and followed Bra immediately.

Bra led him into a private alcove, followed by the attendants.

"Just place all the clothing on these benches, and you may leave," she instructed, and immediately began to sift through them, "Tough choices. I think I need help from the girls."

"No, Bra, don't…"

"PAN! MARRON!" Bra called, poking her head into the room where they all stood, "I could use some help here."

The two arrived within moments, and assessed the situation. Marron fingered the different fabrics and garments thoughtfully, "Maybe we should settle on a theme?"

"A theme?" asked Trunks, a bit nervously.

"Oh, you know. Each of us girls has a theme…" Marron began, trying to explain it.

Pan picked up the blonde wig and tossed it on her head, using a soft voice to imitate Marron, "For example, Marron's theme is the modest innocent maiden, damsel in distress! I have soft blonde hair and I wear pale pink and yellow, I'm so docile and sweet!"

"I do NOT sound like that," said Marron, tossing a blue-haired wig onto her own head and making her own imitation, "But yes… we wear colours to represent who we are. Bra's theme is the rich and powerful, gorgeous, exotic saiyan princess. Look at me with my unbelievable cerulean tresses! I make every man who lays eyes on me drool and swoon!"

Bra giggled, and picked up the black wig, arranging it on her head stylishly, "Don't forget Pan! I'm the dark femme fatale who only wears black, and I'm going to kick your ass if you mess with me! I'm as good a fighter as any man, and don't you forget it! Rawr!"

"No, Bra, you have it slightly wrong," said Marron, sticking her fingers in Bra's dark wig and messing her hair up, "You're Pan, the rough and tumble girl, and it doesn't matter WHAT you wear because you're going to end up getting it covered in mud and grass stains from fighting with someone."

The girls laughed and turned to Trunks, who had been watching their little show with amusement.

"I think I want my own theme," said Trunks with a smile, "I don't want to copy any of you."

The girls circled him slowly.

"I've got it!" said Pan, grabbing the long-haired purple wig from the pile and placing it on Trunks loosely, "We dress him up exactly as he would be _if he were really a girl_. Trunks-style!"

The other women nodded.

Bra picked up a fuchsia coloured gown and held it up to him, "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

"Oh, I can definitely work with that colour!" said Marron, "Let me run to grab the makeup, while he gets changed."

Bra grabbed a petticoat that tied at the waist, and handed it to him, "Put this on."

"Can I have privacy to change?" he asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could watch," said Pan, and when Trunks and Bra smirked at her with their classic superior Vegeta-smirks she frowned, "Not because watching my husband put on women's petticoats would turn me on, but because I have no idea how to wear such things myself."

"Oh, sure Pan. I'll have to teach you. I did see you screw up quite a few times when I was in heaven, and you almost always wore the wrong underwear."

"You watched me put on underwear when you were in heaven?"

"I was bored. Nothing else was on."

Trunks in the meanwhile had completely undressed and was fiddling with the buttons on the petticoat. Pan walked up to him and helped him to do it up while Bra loosened the strings on the dress.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," he groaned.

Pan just smiled, lightly brushing her fingers over his abdomen.

Bra turned to Trunks, holding out the dress for him to step into. He did so dutifully and she tugged it up, shoving the petticoats inside the dress, and placing his arms inside the lacey sleeves.

"This isn't going to work, Pan," she said, mournfully.

"Why not?" asked Pan.

"Look at the sleeves… his arms are too muscular to fit inside."

"Oh… well we can just alter the dress a little bit." Pan grabbed the sleeves and forced Trunks' arms into them one a time and a ripping sound was heard along the seams.

"Great, you made them fit!" Bra moved around to his back and began to tighten the laces on the back of the dress. Pan walked over to a pile of shoes and selected a pair that matched.

"Wow, Bra. Where did you find a woman with such big feet?"

Bra laughed as Pan forced the magenta shoes onto Trunks' feet. Bra finished tightening laces and used pieces of fabric to stuff his bodice while Pan reached up to secure the wig on properly. Marron returned then.

"Looking… feminine, King Trunks," she said, unable to keep a grin from her face. She grabbed canister of powder and a large puff and began to cover his face in powder.

Trunks coughed, "I've never seen Pan use these things. Are they really necessary?"

"Yes, now keep your mouth closed and sit still."

Marron pulled out a brush and palette and dipped her brush as though she were a painter and Trunks was her easel. She scooped up the flamingo pink pigment and painted his lips generously.

"Do this," she said, smacking her lips together. He followed her orders and she added a few finishing touches. She then covered his eyes with lavender eye-shadow and lined them with violet eyeliner.

"Perfect," said Bra, "Let's present him to the guys. What's your female name, brother?"

"Trunksette," he said without hesitation. Pan blinked at how fast he responded.

"Well, Trunksette, wait here. When we give the signal you will enter the room strutting your stuff for all you're worth, got it?"

He nodded gingerly.

The girls walked back into the room where Goten and Uub sat conversing.

"I'm ready to be impressed," remarked Goten.

"I want to see how pretty my King can be," agreed Uub.

"Your attention please!" Bra began, clapping her hands once briskly, "A lovely lady has arrived from a distant kingdom."

"She is here tonight, to grace us with her presence for one night only!" contributed Marron, as though they had rehearsed it.

"Please, gentlemen," said Pan, giving an impressively deep curtsey, "Warmly welcome the buxom Trunksette!"

Trunks timidly walked into the room, his women's shoes clicking against the floor. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he folded them in front of him. This felt strange so he left them at his sides, which felt awkward. Goten and Uub were staring at him with slacked jaws. He expected laughter and embarrassment, but the silence worried him.

A frightened look began to take over his heavily made-up face, "Goten, Uub, be honest. Do I look like a copper-coin courtesan?"

The men continued to stare wordlessly. Goten was the first to break the silence:

"No way, Trunks. I'd pay WAY more than a copper coin to get a piece of that."

Everyone started laughing except Bra who frowned, "Goten!"

"I meant… because he looks so much like his gorgeous sister. Not that I would ever pay to sleep with any courtesan, even if she looked like you… not that I would ever sleep with a courtesan even if they said that I didn't have to pay! Especially if that courtesan was Trunks! Not that I would sleep with Trunks if he WASN'T a courtesan. Not that I would ever sleep with anyone but you, Bra! Dammit, I'm going to shut up right now."

Bra was glaring daggers at him and he clamped his lips shut, while the others laughed at his frantic stuttering.

"No, but seriously. Goten, Uub, how much do you think I'm worth? How much would you pay to sleep with me?" asked Trunks.

Goten and Uub looked at each other, and then looked at their lovers and knew there wasn't a way to properly answer this question.

Marron suggested, "King Trunks, why don't you model the merchandise a little, show them the goods and let them properly decide."

Trunks did as suggested and walked in his heels past Goten and Uub.

"Um, maybe ten gold coins?" offered Uub.

"TEN!" shouted Goten and Trunks simultaneously.

"Don't insult him like that!" snapped Goten, "Do you know what women look like who go for TEN gold coins?"

"I don't," said Bra with her hands on her hips, "Do you?"

Goten gulped and looked at Trunks.

Trunks had his arms crossed over his massive breasts angrily, "They usually have amputations. Or skin diseases. Prominent scarring or burns."

Goten nodded vigorously, "I think Trunksette could fetch… at least twenty."

"Aw, thanks Goten."

Trunksette batted her heavily reinforced eyelashes at Goten appreciatively.

"Don't you care for my opinion?" asked Pan.

"Your opinion doesn't count," said Trunks dismissing her with a wave of his hand, "You're not a man."

"Well, I was for twenty years. So let me tell you what I think," she said circling Trunks in a hawk-like appraising manner. Pan reached out to poke and prod him here and there before stroking her chin.

After staring for a moment Pan reached out and squeezed Trunks' right breast, but he immediately slapped away her hand, squealing, "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing!"

"I am just fascinated by the fact that your chest is larger than mine," said Pan sadly, "And so realistic too."

"I had to give him such gigantic breasts because of his height, Pan," Bra explained, "I wanted him to be a proportionate looking woman."

"I see. Yes, well he is very proportionate. A very striking woman, I must say!" said Pan nodding, "Well, Trunksette, I think if I were really a man, and if you were a woman, I would have to offer you all the riches in my kingdom to marry me so that I could have you all to myself every night."

Everyone in the room responded in a chorus of, "Awwww."

"You already sort of did that," Trunks reminded her.

"Well, I'd do it again!" she proclaimed, standing on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek.

Trunks smiled and placed his hands on her waist, "But Pan-chan, why go to such great lengths. I think it would be fun to be a cheap dirty whore for you. I'd do anything you wanted me to for a copper coin."

The whole room responded in a chorus of, "Ewwww!" and "Get a room!"

Pan laughed loudly and exclaimed, "Oh, I have a great idea! Let's make this a permanent arrangement, and instead of telling everyone that I'm actually a girl, let's continue to keep my identity a secret and tell them that _Trunks_ is actually a girl!"

Pan had her hands up by her face excitedly, "And I can keep dressing the way I normally do!"

"Pan-chan, are you trying to give me a heart attack? One night of this is enough to scar me for my entire lifetime. If I ever have to do this again I'll surely become suicidal."

"Fine. Well, let's make the most of it while you're all dressed up! Can I call my Grandpa Satan? He'd love to see this."

"NO! No one outside this room can ever hear of this, alright? Don't ever speak of it. Promise?"

"But Trunks you killed my weak innocent Grandpa Satan! Don't you think him seeing you like this would be a great way to break the ice and stop him from being terrified of you?"

"PAN! NO!"

"Fine, fine. No one outside this room. I promise," said Pan, then she looked to Goten and Bra, "When you two were in heaven was the angle you viewed us from a bird's eye angle or more dead on?"

"It usually just gave the best view of whatever was happening. We got a few steamy close-ups of you and Trunks making out."

"Oh," said Pan, looking up at the ceiling excitedly. She raised her voice and called out with a big smile, "Daddy! Mommy! Can you see this? Doesn't Trunks look HILARIOUS? Grandpa Goku, Grandma Chi Chi, what do you think? Isn't he pretty?"

Bra began to giggle and spoke to the ceiling as well, pumping her fist in the air, "Gohan, have I avenged you? Mother, what do you think of your new daughter? I say that it's too bad he wasn't born like this in the first place!"

"Oh dear Kami," moaned Trunks, placing his face in his hands, "Forgive me, mother. I only pray that father never learns of this."

Bra suddenly screamed.

"What?" said Goten, "What is it?"

She pointed at Trunks, her eyes wide, "Celery's going to look like THAT someday! Oh noooo. Goten!"

Goten laughed nervously, "In a general way, I guess she'll have similar hair and eyes… but for one thing, she probably won't be that big and buff… and she definitely won't be a man. Don't worry, Bra-chan, Celery is going to be beautiful!"

"And I'm not," grumbled Trunks, "It's Uub's turn in the game by the way, doesn't he get a Truth or Dare?"

Bra shrugged, "No, we can stop the game now. After seeing what happened to you he won't choose "Dare" and no one else will either, so we have to play something else."

"I do think this is a good time to share something, Bra-chan," said Uub, "Marron and I have an announcement to make. You are all invited to our wedding… tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW?" everyone in the room shouted.

"Why didn't you give me any notice to plan something?" Bra accused angrily.

"We don't want a large wedding," said Marron, "We just decided earlier when Uub learned he was going back to Vegeta soon. We just want to have a private ceremony, just friends and family."

"But no one from Uub's family can make it here in that time," protested Bra.

"It's alright… you all are like my family," said Uub smiling, "Besides, it is too cold for anyone to travel. I don't want to wait until the summer. I don't want to wait a year for everyone to be revived either. The whole point of being married is to make a bond with the person you love, and I just want to be married to Marron as soon as possible."

"Oh, I understand," said Goten with a wink, "You want your wedding night as soon as possible."

Marron dove forward and hit Goten in the face hard before blushing.

"I think it's more likely he wants protection from any further beatings," suggested Bra.

"Or maybe they're just in love and want to get married quickly, like Trunks and I did?" suggested Pan.

"I'll feel terrible separating you two now," said Trunks, "Uub, maybe you shouldn't come with us to Vegeta."

"We've been through this already. You need me, and I'm coming. But I'm marrying Marron tomorrow, regardless of what reasons you all can dream up for it."

Marron nodded, "I don't want riches or decorations or elaborate clothing: I want Uub."

Uub smiled and moved over to Marron and kissed her. The saiya-jins all smiled.

The romantic moment was interrupted by a loud wailing as a very fat nurse walked into the room with Celery in her arms.

"Queen Bra! The baby wouldn't stop crying. I think she needs her mother!" announced the nurse who could not soothe the child.

"Celery!" Bra crooned, taking her daughter into her arms and rocking her gently, "Did you miss mommy? Are you hungry, sweetie? Let's go and feed you so you can be a big strong saiya-jin warrior!"

The baby quieted down a bit at hearing Bra's voice.

Goten stood up too, "Let me come with you, Bra. I've had enough fun for one evening, and I think if I stay any longer I'm going to have nightmares about Trunks dressed like that."

Bra laughed and winked at her brother, "Thanks for playing the game with us, Trunks. I haven't had this much fun in a very long time. I can't wait for your wedding tomorrow, Mar! Sleep tight, my friends."

The King and Queen of Chikyuu exited the room, and the two remaining couples smiled at each other.

"I guess we should all call it a night too," said Marron.

"Yes. I'm going to go and visit my Grandfather in his quarters and catch up with him a little before bed. I can't believe you're getting married Marron! To Uub! It's going to be so wonderful."

"Thank you, my lady. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Queen Pan," said Uub with a smile.

Pan kissed Trunks lightly on the lips, "I'll see you soon, love."

With that she left, and Marron and Uub left hand in hand as well, smiling and cheerful about the coming day. They bid goodbye to Trunks respectfully.

When everyone had left Trunks stared down at himself sadly, "Isn't anyone going to help me get out of this?"

* * *

Pan gently eased open the door to their bedroom, hoping she wouldn't wake Trunks. She had spent some time catching up with her grandfather, Mr. Satan, explaining to him why and how she had come to marry Trunks. Mostly, he'd tried his best to hug the life almost right out of her. It made her feel so deeply happy and warm. What she saw upon entering her bedchamber surprised her.

A naked Trunks sat waist-deep in a circular-shaped metal bathing basin which had been brought to their room. His hands furiously scrubbed his face. All hint that there had ever been makeup there had long since disappeared, but yet he scrubbed. Pan felt her lips twitch slightly before they were completely overtaken by a smile.

_You're a song_  
_Written by the hands of god_  
_Don't get me wrong cause_  
_This might sound to you a bit odd_  
_But you own the place_  
_Where all my thoughts go hiding_  
_And right under your clothes_  
_Is where I find them_

Pan approached him, restraining her laughter at his predicament, and she sat on the side of the tub gently.

"How did the talk with your grandfather go?" he asked.

"It was lovely," she answered, "I still can't believe my family is returning to me."

"I know," he said, "I can't believe my family is returning to me and making me cross dress for entertainment."

Pan did allow a small giggle to escape her lips then. She let her fingers graze the surface of the water and test the warm temperature before she picked up a loofah. She dipped the dried spongy plant in the water and began to rub small circles with it on his chest.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," he said, closing his eyes.

_Underneath Your Clothes_  
_There's an endless story_  
_There's the man I chose_  
_There's my territory_  
_And all the things I deserve_  
_For being such a good girl honey_

She continued the motion slowly, dipping water and sponging his skin gently.

He suddenly smiled, "You know, a long time ago you once said to me that you'd never bathe me. That it was a job for my servants. And you've bathed me at least half a dozen times since then."

"When you were dying on the ship it was the only thing I could do to lower your temperature. I guess I valued your life more than my dignity."

"And now?" he asked.

"Now I'm your wife, and it's in my best interests that you're clean. I'm the one that has to smell you at close range every day and every night."

"Don't forget to wash my back!"

Pan smiled and compliantly moved the sponge over his shoulders and onto his back, adding more pressure to the circles she rubbed.

"Thank you for playing Bra's silly game and going through with that whole charade. You made everyone laugh, and I thought it was really sweet of you to sacrifice your dignity for the enjoyment of your friends. Not many Kings would do such a thing."

"I never have made such a fool of myself before. But it was certainly all worth it just for this bath."

_Because of you_  
_I forgot the smart ways to lie_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm running out of reasons to cry_  
_When the friends are gone_  
_When the party's over_  
_We will still belong to each other_

"I have brought another thing to give you… in addition to the bath," said Pan with a sly smile.

"Oh, really? What is it?" he looked up at her curiously.

She reached into the bodice of her dress and pulled out a small object enclosed within her hand. She held out her fist out to him before slowly turning it over. She didn't open her hand, however.

Curiosity got the best of Trunks and he reached out and grasped her wrist. He gently began to pry her fingers open one by one, starting with the pinky. When the next finger was lifted he saw the object, and quickly opened her other fingers.

"Pan," he said, gazing at her as she smirked at him.

It was a copper coin.

Pan looked at Trunks through her lashes mischievously, "I was wondering if I could employ your services, milord. You offered me a discount from your normal rates earlier, and I simply couldn't refuse the bargain."

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_  
_Moving, talking, walking, breathing_  
_You know it's true_  
_Oh baby it's so funny_  
_You almost don't believe it_  
_As every voice is hanging from the silence_  
_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_  
_Like a lady tied to her manners_  
_I'm tied up to this feeling_

"You little devil!" said Trunks who grinned back at her. He reached out and grabbed her waist and promptly dragged her into the tub with him, clothes and all.

Pan laughed as her dress became soaked, and she fell into Trunks' lap. She placed her arms around his neck and gazed into his warm blue eyes lovingly.

"Thank Dende you're a man," she murmured as she felt herself sitting on the evidence of this.

"I love you too, Pan-chan," said Trunks before he leaned down and mashed his lips to hers hungrily.

He pulled her close against him before removing his hands from her waist and reaching down into the bathwater. He arranged her dress so that the folds of fabric were not between them and the skin of their legs could make contact.

"You know, Pan," he said, in between their fervent kisses, "I actually learned something today."

"What's that?" she asked breathlessly as she shifted her position for comfort so that she was straddling him instead of sitting sidesaddle. She returned his kisses zealously, loving the taste of him and the feel of his body against hers. She was quickly becoming hooked on the dizzy feeling that such intimacy gave her.

"I learned," he said, as he ran his hands over her bare bottom under the water, "Why ladies wear dresses."

Pan gasped as he began to pleasure her with his fingers. She threw her head back and moaned as he stroked her.

"Easier access," he growled out before kissing her neck as he delved into her warm flesh, "And I think you should wear them more often."

* * *

The next day, everyone learned that Marron had chosen to have her wedding outdoors. This was extremely unusual since there had been constant blizzards lately, and the ground was covered in snow. However, no one complained and they all dutifully donned their best royal battle regalia and bundled up in their fur coats and capes, and trekked over to the Shinto Shrine just outside the palace. As it was a formal occasion, the royalty present wore their crowns. It was the first time that Pan and Bra had ever worn the royal crowns of Queens. It was the first time in a while for Trunks and Goten. It wasn't a terribly cold day, so Bra wrapped up Celery in a seemingly endless cocoon of blankets and fur and brought the little saiya-jin Princess along.

Once everyone was there, surrounded by the dreamlike sparkle of the sun on the bright glowing white snow, they understood why Marron had chosen as she had. It was more magical than it possibly could have been indoors, and everyone was so warmed by the excitement and love of the young couple that they hardly felt the cold nipping at their toes as the snow melted around their boots.

Krillen cried at the ceremony as he gave his little girl away.

The couple had chosen to read personalized vows to each other and Marron had spoken her vows solemnly, while staring deeply into Uub's eyes:

"I, Lady Marron of Chestnut, choose you, Sir Uub, as my best friend and my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my gentlest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge before our assembled family and friends, before the present Kings and Queens of my country and yours to be your devoted wife from this day forward. I will encourage you to develop your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise Dende for you, Uub: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven-sent and I promise to be beside you forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

Uub smiled in pure joy, feeling tears prick his own eyes at her words. He responded with his own, nervously but sincerely:

"I, Sir Uub of Vegeta, choose you, Lady Marron my best friend and my love for life. Once I lived only in the coldness of solitude and battle, and by your side I have finally conquered my demons and found the enveloping warmth of peace. Once my days were all filled with darkness and obscurity, and now you have brought me to stand with you in the beautiful blinding light of love. Marron, I pledge before our assembled family and friends, before the present Kings and Queens of my country and yours to be your most devoted husband and your valiant knight from this day forward. I will honor and respect you as your most faithful servant. Today we join our two separate lives as one. I came to this place as a man standing alone; I will walk from it by your side. I commit myself to love you for this lifetime and beyond."

Trunks and Pan had looked at each other smiling, remembering their own wedding. Goten held Bra close. Juuhachi smirked at Krillen who had tears pouring down his face, and slipped her hand into his comfortingly. Mr. Satan, who was also present, beamed happily at the lovers' devotion.

As the priest finished up the ceremony and proclaimed them married, they kissed and everyone clapped and cheered.

Lady Juuhachi stepped forward and smiled at her daughter and new son-in-law. Then she turned to everyone present.

"I have an unusual request to make," she said, as she slipped her hand under her fur cape and withdrew her sword, "Could all the warriors present please draw their blades?"

Uub and Marron looked at each other in surprise as Juuhachi lifted her arm, raising her sword high in the air. Trunks, Pan, Goten, Krillen, and even Mr. Satan withdrew their weapons. Bra glanced around her at the ringing of the metal weapons leaving their sheaths and held Celery closer to her in surprise.

Juuhachi glanced into the eyes of everyone present as she spoke, especially Trunks.

"I want to ask all the warriors here, the loyal friends and family of my daughter and son-in-law, to pledge that they will fight to uphold the peace of the world that we all live in. To vow to do all within your power to avoid bloodshed, to prevent warfare, so that my daughter may never lose her husband to senseless violence, so that this couple can live and grow old together unlike so many of those close to us who have fallen. So many souls have been lost. King Goten and Queen Bra were given a second chance at life, a chance to raise their child in peace, but second chances are rare. Let us not waste this chance and make the mistake of placing any more lives in danger. Warriors, do I have your pledge?"

"I give you my word," said Pan, extending her arm. She never wanted to lose her dearest friends again.

"I give you my word," followed Trunks and Goten, along with Krillen and Mr. Satan.

Juuhachi smiled and lowered her sword, "Thank you."

Krillen lowered his own sword and stepped beside his wife cheerfully, "Now let's CELEBRATE!"

* * *

The days passed far too quickly until Pan, Trunks, and Uub were to make their departure.

Three mighty warrior's steeds had been saddled up and packed with provisions, and the horses waited patiently as the three said their goodbyes.

Pan poured her love out in plentiful hugs and kisses to Bra and Celery and Goten. When she hugged Goten she buried her face in his chest and didn't want to let go.

"I'll see you soon, Pan-chan," Goten assured her, hugging back just as tightly and she had nodded.

"Be good, Trunks. Don't make any more of a mess than you already have," Bra warned as her brother hugged and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll do my best, sis," he responded, laughing and kissing the baby, "Bye-bye Celery. Uncle Trunks loves you!"

Goten clasped Trunks' hand in a firm manly handshake, pulling him close and giving him an affectionate clap on the back, "Please take care of her for me, brother."

"Of course. You had better take care of my sister for me, too," Trunks had said with a grin.

Trunks bid farewell to Mr. Satan (who had begun to fear him slightly less) as well as to Juuhachi and Krillen with handshakes as well.

Uub and Marron held each other close and whispered words of love to each other, while Marron cried. They had been married for a few days, almost a week at this point, and it was hard to be parted, but they knew it was necessary.

"I'll miss you so much, Marron."

"I wish you didn't have to go," she'd said.

"I know. I wish you could come with me, but it's best if you stay here safe with your family."

They kissed and Uub bid goodbye to his in-laws before mounting his horse.

"You had better bring my husband back to me, King Trunks!" screamed Marron as the three rode away.

Trunks turned to look at the distraught Marron and noticed her mother standing behind her glaring with arms crossed angrily.

"I will!" Trunks yelled back, "I'll bring him home in one piece! I promise."

Uub had laughed at Marron's possessiveness as he blew her a kiss from his horse, "I'll write you, Marron!"

Pan had turned and waved, smiling at her uncle, Bra, and all of her friends, "I'll be back soon! I'll miss you all!"

"Farewell, Pan!" called Bra.

"Godspeed!" shouted Krillen, waving.

Pan laughed urged her horse on forward into a rapid gallop as Trunks and Uub followed behind her, "Hyah! Catch me if you can, boys!"

* * *

I don't own the song, which is sung by Shakira. I usually only include quotes in this story, but I have been so obsessed with the song lately, and it really fits.

I also stole some parts of the wedding vows from a wedding vow website where people show off how creative and romantic their vows are and other people who are too lazy to write their own vows for their weddings steal them. I tried to add a lot of romantic mush to the vows with a little warrior's twist.

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews on my last chapter!

**Supersaiyan2479**: I am glad that you're starting to write! The second chapter of your story _**Death Heart**_ was so thrilling and I hope some of my readers will check it out and give you some reviews. The best tool for a beginner is reviews! I'm excited to read your update.

**Leecassi**: This chappy was a bit shorter than my last few, but it was kind of an in-between filler chapter. Those are the hardest to make exciting. Thank you for reviewing so much! You're the best. =) I hope you liked this chapter.

**The-lastsaiyan1991**: I am sorry if it was too common for Bra to be the Queen of Truth or Dare. I know, I've read all those stories too and I just couldn't think of anyone else to choose… besides, I like the thought of Trunks being picked on by his sister. Thanks for reviewing again!

**18katrina**: Thank you for your review! I am so glad you thought the last chapter was funny. Technically Celery could be a half saiyan or whole, or even more human than saiyan. In my story I'd like to think she's almost fully saiyan. Let's keep those special genes alive!

**Random-ninja8263**: I am so glad you like it! Hope you enjoy the update. Thanks for reviewing!

**InvaderChu**: I am happy to see you enjoy torturing Trunks as well! Lol. Thanks for your review!

**Sammi Vinokurov**: Thank you, thank you for your sweet review! Glad you liked the Truth or Dare game, hehe.

**Anmylica**: Thanks for your advice on the flamingo pink! Hehe. I really appreciate your reviews!

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: **Your review cracked me up! I'm glad you like Trunks as a girl, haha.

**SpicyShani:** I couldn't possibly say enough in this small space about how much your review meant to me! Again, this chapter is dedicated to you.

I have some of the next chapter typed already. I hope that I was only stumped on this chapter, and that the next ones flow more easily.

Please, please, review! I really need the encouragement to push onward. I know it looks like I have a lot of reviews (approaching 600, OMG!) but each single one still means the world to me.

Plus, I do a little happy dance when I get the notification (I'm not kidding) and another happy dance if it's a nice review. Help me burn some calories! =)


End file.
